This Life
by Everclear70
Summary: Full summary inside. Where Arnold and Helga meet in their senior year due to her constantly moving around. Arnold is his normal self. Helga is more her natural self where she can be both sweet & still be blunt when need be. There is fluff, bad language, sexual tension, and some bad things that occur. They're taking a journey through high school life before reaching the jungle.
1. Chapter 1

**In this version Helga hasn't gone to school all her life with the same kids since she has been moved to so many places because of Bob's business. Arnold is his normal helpful friendly self to others in wanting to help out others. There will be tension here and there if you catch my meaning, but Helga is mostly playing it safe along with Arnold.**

 **Sorry there will be some family tension stuff so that is why it is rated T. And I decided to not make Lila a villain in this at all, but I won't write way too much of her character since writing "Ever so's" is a pain in the rear.**

 **By the way I hate summaries and I'm warning you I'm not a professional writer so no flaming me please. Trust me I can kick my own rear better than you can kick mines. ;)**

 **I don't own Hey Arnold. :(**

* * *

"So... Have you heard anything from, Phoebe?" Gerald wondered as nonchalantly as possible.

Arnold narrowed one of his eyes at his friend in his attempt of playing it cool. "Yeah and she'll be back from Kentucky before the beginning of Senior year, Gerald."

"Cool. Cool." Turning his attention to the ground in hopes that his feet looked fascinating rather than the actual subject playing in his head he then decided to ask his best friend another question. "So you finally gave up on, Lila correct?"

Rolling his eyes, Arnold sighed. "Yes. I gave up on her in the 8th grade remember? We would of made a boring couple. Why are you bringing this subject up again?"

"Oh no reason. No reason at all."

"Gerald?" Stopping in his tracks, Arnold placed a hand on his hip to stare down his friend. "What is going on with you?"

Head down, Gerald turned to look at his friend. "I like Phoebe."

Arnold thought he sounded like he was about to be placed in front of a firing squad the way he finally admitted to his feelings. "Yeah I know. I've known for a long time. The thing is, Gerald, why are you wasting your time asking her out?"

Kicking a lone pebble to the street, Gerald blushed a little. "I don't feel good enough for her, that's why."

"Nonsense. Gerald I guarantee if you ask her out she'll say yes."

Perking up his head Gerald looked like he had hope for once in his life just being granted to him. "You really think so?"

Stepping close to his friend, Arnold clasped his hand on his shoulder. "I know so. Trust me."

Hearing a construction vehicle come towards a building at the corner dangling a large sign on it, both Arnold and Gerald became temporarily distracted enough to waltz over to see what was being put there. Hearing the men get louder, Arnold peered at the moving sign making his eyebrows furrow a bit.

"Big Bob's Electronics Emporium." Arnold said without much feeling. "Guess they finally spread out here."

Quirking up one half of his mouth, Gerald just shook his head. "I hear he's a blow hard."

"You can't believe everything." Laughing, Arnold thought of something. "Remember when Sid thought Stinky was a vampire?"

"Oh yeah that was hilarious."

"Or when Harold made up a lie about Lila's dad being a cannibal so that's why she doesn't have a mom?" Arnold didn't laugh at that. "That one blew, but at least Sid freaked him out by pretending to become a zombie and eat a fake corpse just to mess with Harold's head."

"Mmm mmm mmm. Sid really had it bad for Lila too in order to defend her honor, and she still didn't like him like him for it." Gerald crossed his arms.

Shrugging, Arnold and him started walking back down the street. "Well Lila was very much into my cousin and now she is into Stinky. It's all good."

There was silence for a long time between them before Gerald started getting excited. "Senior year. Our last years in school before college. I can't believe it. I wonder what this year will bring us?"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping for something really good." Grinning from ear to ear, Arnold thought of so many things of a possibility in a dreamy state.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beginning day of school.

Heading into school, Arnold was already hugged or high fived so many times before he reached his first class which was Chemistry where he walked in saying hello to many before heading to place near the middle next to the window. Putting his notebook down and pen the teacher stepped in wishing everyone a good morning when another student came breezing in to automatically sit next to him issuing out a small morning to, Arnold.

Arnold noticed she was a new student seeing that he never laid eyes on her before. She was certainly attractive and not cookie cutter looking as the rest of the girls he has seen. She had long wavy blonde hair, pouty lips, a cute nose, an athletic body it seemed with sweet curves instead of flat. She wore faded blue jeans, a pink blouse that was sheer with a white cami underneath, and a pink beanie on her head.

"Ok class! Introduce yourselves to the person next to you because for the rest of this semester that person is your partner." The teacher announced.

Turning to face her, Arnold introduced himself. "Arnold Shortman." The girl had also the bluest eyes he had ever seen before making you feel sucked in.

"Helga Pataki. New here and who knows how long I'll be here for." Arnold loved the smirk she bestowed on him and the cute little eyebrow quirk she did before turning around.

"So in other words, don't hit on you?" As the words fell out of his mouth he wanted to slap himself, but the way she continued smirking in good humor told him she was fine with it.

"You're cute, but yeah. I move around like I live in the military."

"That sucks."

Helga just nodded her head up and down agreeing to that. "We can talk more about this later if you want."

Arnold did have another class with her and they didn't talk anymore during that time and when he reached the cafeteria for lunch, Phoebe came up to him for a hug before sitting down.

"Hey Phoebe, you haven't told us about your trip at all." Gerald pointed out.

"Well not everyone is here, Gerald." Phoebe stated.

Looking all around their table, Arnold saw that everyone they always hung out with were there so he was curious who she was waiting for till she stood up waving her hand around.

"Helga! Over here!"

"Holy smokes! She's hot." Sid stated with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey Phoebs." Helga greeted back sitting down next to, Arnold. "Hey Arnold again."

"Oh good you met!" Phoebe cheered. "Arnold is a good friend of mines and someone you can always count on."

"You mean if I need you to find my hat just in case it blows off you'll help me?" Helga asked with a wink.

Arnold almost stammered just looking at those blue eyes again. "Yeah. Anything."

"Good to know, but I've been good at handling stuff myself, but I could deal with more friends."

Phoebe was still beaming. "Alright this is Gerald."

Helga gave off a hidden look to Phoebe. "Hey stud."

"Oh hey there mama." Gerald had no clue what to say exactly to that remark.

"Don't worry I'm not hitting on you." Helga told him in a gentle tone. "Continue Phoebe."

Standing up, Phoebe extended her hand starting at the far end of the table. "The red head with braids is Lila, her boyfriend plus our friend, Stinky, Sid, Eugene, Rhonda, Lorenzo, Curly, Harold, Patty, Sheena, Nadine, Brainy and Iggins. Guys this is Helga."

"Hey!" All of them greeted at the same time.

"So Ms Helga where you from originally?" Stinky inquired.

Helga took a sip of her water she took out of her pack. "Ummm all over so after a while I forgot."

Arnold had a feeling it was a lame excuse to dodge the question so he decided to ask instead. "Where did you and Phoebe meet originally?"

This got Phoebe and Helga to smile equally. "Originally I met her in Los Angeles where I was living at for some time. We ran into one another and started chatting. I thought Phoebs was cool right off the bat so we hung out for the next two weeks you were in town and exchanged emails."

"Why emails?" Gerald asked.

"Cheaper than phone calls." Helga raised up her hand as if that was the best response. "Anyhow, the next summer after that I was in Japan with my sister spending time with her and her fiance when we ran into one another again. That time we figured something in the universe was telling us something so we exchanged numbers."

"Thus beginning our 1 to 2 hour phone conversations together on the weekends." Phoebe chimed in happily. "It was like I met my long lost sister in her."

"Last we met was in Kentucky where I was living for the past 6 months before my dad decided to up and move here and Phoebe was there visiting family. Funny I didn't tell her I was living there but I knew she had family there." Helga gave Phoebe a mischievous look to her. "I just wanted to see if we would happen to meet up again by happenstance."

"And we did!" Phoebe cheered out reaching out to touch her hand.

"That is ever so nice to hear. You both were meant to meet." Lila held her hands close to her cheek. "What do they call it when two people are meant to be together?"

"Kindred spirits." Patty replied in her naturally calm way.

"Yes. Oh that is oh so lovely." Lila leaned against Stinky. "Isn't it, Stinky?"

"Why yes it is, Ms Lila."

Leaning against Arnold, Helga whispered, "Does she always talk like that?"

"Yes. Since the 4th grade. She's nice though." Arnold replied.

"Oh I can see that I was just curious." Resuming her natural seating pattern as before, Helga kept sharing a look to Phoebe.

"Hey ahhh Helga... Do you have a boyfriend?" Sid asked nervously.

"Nope because I've had no need to."

"Are you into girls?"

Helga gave him a lopsided smile. "No. I am into guys I just haven't met a guy that I can get into. Call me picky."

"Well do you have a type?" Putting his chin in his hand, Sid tried to give her a sexy look.

"Oh please! Even I can tell the girl has better taste than going for a guy like yourself, Sid." Rhonda snorted out as she pulled out her filer. "Oh Helga dear, I'm having a party this weekend and I would love for you to come. Phoebe will know where."

"Thanks, Rhonda." Helga blinked at the sudden invitation before responding to Sid. "Sid, I will say this about my type that I'm looking for." Sees how intent his gaze is on her. "I won't say simply because if I do it will make a guy try to fit into that mold to try to impress me and frankly I'm not into fakes."

Everyone at the table but Sid smiled at her response to the question admiring the honesty of it. Arnold grinned at her even as he watched a girl by the name of Emma come up towards him to ask if she can talk to him in private. Nodding a yes to that, he excused himself to speak to her.

For Helga she stood up to walk around the table to Sid placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hope you don't think I was being mean. You do seem like a cool guy who is well meaning. Hope you and I can be friends. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Smiling at her, Sid handed her his tapioca he handed eaten yet. "As a token of friendship."

Taking it, Helga smiled. "Accepted. I'll see you guys in a bit. Phoebe can we talk in private?"

"Coming." Getting up Phoebe used Gerald's shoulder as a way to help herself up before taking off to walk in line with Helga. Once outside she asked what she needed.

Scanning around them and only really noticing Arnold with that girl he left the table with, Helga gaze down at her friend. "You've liked Gerald for how long so really what are you waiting for?"

Blushing, Phoebe covered her mouth. "I've liked him since the 4th grade and I keep hoping he'll ask me out, but doesn't, but he flirts with me and always has to sit next to me at lunch."

"The boy has it bad for you, but he is nervous to ask you out. I know we didn't say much to one another, but he kept looking at you." Crossing her arms across her chest, Helga tried not to be distracted at the scene playing out nearby just to concentrate on her friend. "Phoebe, if you ask him if he is interested in going to that party with you, he will."

"He always goes with Arnold."

Seeing the girl hug Arnold, Helga smirked. "I believe Arnold has a date for that evening." Points with her finger towards him.

Looking over her shoulder, Phoebe giggled. "Girls adore him, but I just hope it isn't another one that is using him. He is such a nice guy."

"Yeah he seems so. Anyhow, just talk to him. Talk to your stud. Seriously, Phoebs you're a catch and that boy will be off his nut if he said no to you." Hearing a cheer from the girl before she ran past them, Helga laughed a bit as Arnold approached them. "Arnold do you mind texting Gerald to come out here for me."

"Sure." Bringing out his phone his fingers flew across the touchscreen before placing it back in his pocket. "Now what?"

Helga winked at Phoebe. "You talk to Gerald and I'll get to know this one a little bit." She might of heard an objection from her, but Helga ignored it as she grabbed Arnold's wrist to tow him away. "Pushing our friends together because she has been talking my ear off about Gerald."

"You too? I told him to ask her out too. This dance has been going on way too long." Taking a chance he glanced behind him to see their friends talking. "Well they are talking. I just hope they are actually talking."

"If they don't we are cementing their feet together until they agree to go out on a date." Helga growled.

He laughed at that. "What, no tying them up together?"

"No that is too BDSM and I don't want to elicit a response like that from them if both of us have to tie them up. Can you just imagine how comfortable we would be?" She teased. "What if they get the wrong idea and want us to participate in future trysts with them? Yuck."

"Don't worry about that since Gerald is much more interested in dressing in a giant diaper and getting a bottle from girl pretending to act like his mommy." Arnold joked back.

Pressing her hand to her stomach, Helga started laughing hard. "Ewwww I don't want to ewwwww."

Arnold enjoyed watching her laugh. She did have a different energy about herself. "So you thinking about going to Rhonda's party? She use to live near to me, but moved to a much larger place so..."

Wiping a few tears away from her eyes, Helga shook her head. "I don't know. I'm really not a party person at all. Besides I never know when my dad just wants to up and leave so it is hard to form attachments."

"Come on you never know, Helga. Can you at least give me your phone number so I can convince you?"

Contemplating it, Helga wanted to deny him but the look in his eyes made her almost growl out in frustration. "Give me your phone." Getting his phone handed to her she programmed it in handing it back watching him text sending a vibration to her front pocket. "Ohhh it was a good day for me to put my phone in my front pocket on vibrate today. Do it again, cutie." She winked enjoying his laugh as she lifted her phone up to program him in. Hearing the bell ring she put her phone back. "Now in an hour if I don't have another class with you text me again so I can get another thrill."

Arnold knew she had to be joking by the way she let out a laugh but he couldn't help enjoy that innuendo from her. "I know you don't mean that."

Giving a hop turn to look at him she grinned. "Of course I don't mean it. I hardly know you. I just can tell you are a nice guy and Phoebe trusts you. To me that is good enough for me."

Whoever her parents really were he wanted to thank them for bringing her to Hillwood.

* * *

 **I will try to take this story line day by day but no promises. If I do so I will warn you ahead of time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter takes place after the last chapter.**

* * *

Sometime after lunch:

 **She chickened out. We are officially cementing them together!**

Arnold had to glance down at the text as casually as possible seeing that it came from Helga. His History teacher didn't want to take his attention away from his class as he stood there droning on in a Ben Stein way. So hoping and praying he would turn around to point at a map or something, Arnold waited.

"Now let me point on this map that I have here that shows how the territories once looked. Not this one since this is our current one." The teacher spoke as he tried to fiddle with the current map showing in front of the board.

Taking a chance, Arnold's fingers flew over his touchscreen. **We have plenty of cement at the boarding house where I live so let's do it there**. Putting the phone down casually on his desk he almost laughed at the teacher still messing with the map.

 **TIE THEM UP AGAINST A TREE AND LET THE SWANS ATTACK THEM! - H**

Arnold had to suppress a chuckle behind his hand at her text. **I take it you've been attacked by swans.** Was his response to her text.

 **What can I say? I have shitty luck. Still we need to do something with these guys**. **\- H**

Thinking about it, Arnold still had time before the teacher got the map down. **Want to talk about this after school? I can drive you home if you didn't drive here.** Her response wasn't quick this time. In fact it was close to five minutes before he left his class before she responded.

 **Sure. Just tell me where to meet you since I don't know what you drive and I don't want your date jealous. - H**

Arnold smirked at that. **Meet me at the gate entrance to the student parking and I wouldn't worry about her.**

 **Just being thoughtful. See you there so we can ready the swan attack. ;) - H**

Hearing the bell ring dismissing him from the class Arnold felt it safe enough to laugh at that last text.

At 3:10 pm he saw Helga waiting for him at the entrance to the parking lot with plenty of males checking her out on the way past, but it seemed she didn't care while her nose was stuck in the book she was reading.

"Hey Helga! Sorry if you were waiting long." Arnold called out.

Closing her book she shook her head. "Hey baby you have limbs as tall as a tree that I can see myself barking up at you."

Stopping, Arnold blinked his eyes rapidly. "Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes. "The most lamest pick up line I received from one of the guys passing by here." Pushing away from the fence she joined him. "I hope he doesn't reproduce. You I give permission to reproduce in the future. Not him."

Stopping to bow to her in a mocking way, Arnold couldn't help himself. "Why thank you kind lady. I will heed to your wishes." Straightening up he readjusted his backpack.

"Yeah you'll have smart and clever kids one day." She complimented as they walked toward a slightly older Chevy Pickup with faded green paint. "Nice and I'm not mocking you."

"Thanks. Gets me to point A to point B so I have no complaints." Opening the passenger door for her he waited till she was in before he closed it and went to the drivers side surprised she took the effort in reaching across to open his side. "Thanks. Not many girls do that."

Helga shrugged. "So where shall we talk?"

"Depends. Ice cream or something to eat?" Starting up the engine he waited for her to decide.

"I'm a little hungry and I know there isn't any food at home."

Arnold saw her pull the puppy dog eyes on him. "Food it is and we'll steer clear of swans."

"Swans are beautiful, but man they can get pissy." Helga noticed that the inside of his cab smells like him. He smells of fresh apples. She never smelled a male with that scent ever. Also she felt she could automatically trust him which was not something easy for her to come by since the only other person she has ever trusted immediately was, Phoebe.

Soon they arrived at a small restaurant that usually didn't have many teenagers frequenting it during the weekdays so Arnold figured it would be a good place to go to so they can talk about their friends. Being seated next to a window, Helga started looking over the menu while Arnold called the boarding house.

"Hey Grandpa, it's me Arnold."

 _"Oh hey Arnold. You calling to tell me you'll be over at Gerald's for dinner?"_ Phil questioned.

"No, I'm not at Gerald's. I'm with another friend and we are getting something to eat." Arnold scanned the menu.

Phil's lips curved up in a knowing smile. _"Ohhhh I get it. A lady friend. Wink wink."_

Arnold groaned. "Yes my friend is female."

 _"Oh that's fine then I just hope you remember to bring protection you young scamp. I remember when I was young..."_

"Grandpa! It isn't like that. We are just eating and that is it." Arnold knew his face was burning up and looking up at Helga's face he saw her laughing quietly at his embarrassment.

 _"You know I'm just fooling you. You have a good time, but not that good of time and I'll see you later."_ Phil couldn't help but cackle.

"Bye." Hanging up he groaned as he closed his eyes. His grandfather enjoyed doing these things to him and once he got older it just gets worse. Feeling a hand on his own, Arnold looked into her blue depths.

"I have news to share with you, Arnold. I feel it is dire."

Hearing the seriousness of her voice, Arnold forgot his embarrassing problem to focus on her. "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Helga squeezed his hand. "I'm afraid that your phone got me pregnant after too many vibrations in class."

"Helga!"

Pulling her hand away she continued. "It's true. We are having a smartphone."

Hearing her laugh was very contagious as he started to laugh. "What do we name it? LG, Samsung or Motorola?"

Arnold knew a lot of girls, but never one who could light up the way she did when she laughed or simply smiled. It was so great to be around. Also when their food came and she was eating her burger and fries with her Yahoo soda she obviously didn't care like other girls seemed to as she downed her food. They did discuss their thoughts on how to get their friends together with cement being the last resort. He also found out that she loved writing poetry and short stories. She has a book obsession, and will occasionally draw even if she is lousy at it. She also loves to exercise and use to play baseball and do all sorts of other things.

"What about music? What are you into?" Arnold wondered as he downed his fries.

"I'm into things that don't make my ears bleed." She said seriously. "I don't have a favorite genre because it can change depending on mood, but I will listen to alternative, classic rock, I do like some pop it depends, opera, some country, blues, and jazz. Jazz is cool. Somehow you see their lyrics without the tune of music and you are thinking what the hell is this? But when you place music to it you suddenly get it and it becomes ingenious."

"EXACTLY! I love jazz the most. Dino Spumoni is my favorite."

Helga smiled. "For some reason I get that from you. You have old world to you. It suits you."

"Thank you. I don't really listen to alternative or pop though. Classic yeah at times when I feel that mood, but it is mostly jazz." Watching her tap her lips, Arnold wanted to know what she was thinking about but at the same time enjoying looking at those lips.

"Does your grandfather tease you all the time about protection?"

"You heard that?"

She tapped her ear. "I have excellent hearing."

Arnold blushed. "Yeah he does, but I know my grandparents trust me."

"What about your parents?"

Arnold quieted down. "My parents left me in the care of them when I was still a baby to go to San Lorenzo to take care of the Green Eyes who were suffering a disease. My grandfather told me they didn't want to, but they were the only ones to help. Last I heard... They were missing and still to this day nothing."

Mouth opening up, Helga reached over to take his hand. "I'm so sorry, Arnold. I hope that one day you'll be reunited with them."

Arnold smiled a little at that. "I pray for that too. My grandparents are great people. Eccentric and fun. I've learned a lot from them. They own the boarding house. The Sunset Arms on Vine."

"I've seen that place. I like that building. It has this artistic quality to it that I find comforting."

Arnold's heart swelled a bit there at those words. "I love that place and I really like the boarders there. We think of ourselves as one huge family." He smirks at the thought. "What are your family like?" Feeling her hand suddenly disappear he watched how her head went down. Suddenly he felt the light he saw from her drain away at the question and without another word a storm cloud seemed to appear over her head.

Hearing her phone go off Helga groaned when she looked at the i.d. "Hi Bob." Her eyes screwed tightly closed. "Miriam is what?" Looks outside angrily. "I know you are at the store, but does she remember how old I am and can't purchase liquor for her?" Raising her hand up for the waitress to come over to ask for the check she continued to listen. "Yeah I'll talk to her when I get home. Later." Hanging up she tried hard not to cry in front of Arnold. "I need to get home."

She sounded dead. "Helga, I'll take you home, but I want to say something to you. You can share anything with me and I swear I won't share it with anyone else." Seeing her nod, Arnold took some money out of his wallet just like she did.

"My father is Big Bob Pataki. He is the owner of that new electronics store. He never gets my name right or my age so in order not to invoke his wrath by him yelling at me over the phone, I had to say what I did to placate him."

Both getting up, Arnold asked her since he was close to her so others couldn't hear. "Who does he think you are?"

"My older sister Olga who is about 27 years old. No more questions please. Those are the only safe things I'll share." Though she tried to smile, Helga felt like her mouth fell off after that phone call.

Driving to her place, Helga was mostly quiet until she pointed up at her house. Arnold couldn't believe the size of it. As for Helga this was just nightmare sweet nightmare.

"Well thanks for driving me home, Football Head." She said going for the handle.

"Football Head?" It wasn't said in mirth, but it took him aback.

Helga giggled for the first time in a while. "Been thinking your head looks like one since I met you. Don't take it personally. I love how it is unique and sets you apart."

The way she smiled at him told him the truth of her words. "Well just as long as it is only you that gets to call me that and no one else than I'm fine." He just wanted to see her smile again.

"Sure and if you can think of a name for me than go for it." Winking at him she slid out of the passenger seat before closing the door.

Arnold waited till she got in safely before pulling away wondering if he can pull up any research on the Pataki's since that mood shift from Helga was a tall tail sign that there was something deeply troubling with that family and he can already see a good person in her.

Helga leaned against the stairway after noting the empty bottles on the floor in the living room and a passed out mother snoring away on her chair with a welt on her arm. Screwing her eyes shut she shook her head in misery before heading into the kitchen to grab a hefty bag to put all the bottles in to haul outside. Walking back into the living room, she stood next to her prone form.

"Oh mom I really wish you'd stop drinking yourself to death." She pleaded with her so many times to stop this growing up, but to no avail.

When on the days she was sober she was a good mother, but those were rare. Now as Helga has gotten older she is so afraid that one day she'll come home to find her not breathing anymore. Scratching her forehead she bent over to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I want my mom healthy and alive for years to come." She wished out loud. She stood there staring till she started to move around cleaning up the place.

* * *

 **Now you know this last part shows that not everything is fluffy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **To the Guest - No Helga isn't mean here. She will go between her sweet personality and her aggressive side from time to time but mostly she's a bit more balanced.**

 **Burn a Dark Soul - You'll get a hint why at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

So their first few attempts didn't work between Gerald and Phoebe resorting in a almost comical display of Helga putting her head in her locker to try and scream in frustration but when she remembered she couldn't do that affectively, she gave one wink to Arnold saying she give the ol' public school try. Arnold was confused by this until he watched Helga practically push Phoebe against Gerald.

"Gerald. Phoebe would like to share something with you. Phoebe, go right ahead." Turning abruptly Helga went to stand next to Arnold. "Swans are next." She whispered at him.

Watching Phoebe do her classic display of bashfulness along with Gerald blushing while scratching the back of his neck, Arnold saw how that hand slowly came down to take Phoebe's hand as a smile formed on his best friend's face before Phoebe looked up with a tiny bounce. "You did it, Swan."

"Calling me a swan? Is that my nickname?" Helga grinned at watching their best friends walk hand in hand down the hallway.

"Take it as a compliment. You are beautiful, but you know when not to take..." He let it drift away as he grabbed his books so they can head off to first period together.

"Finally a worth while compliment." Helga smirked up at him. "What a good bud you are."

At lunch she wandered off to be alone to write in her pink journal not fully realizing she was talking out loud till she heard breathing behind her making her turn her head quickly to come face to face with Brainy. Scowliing at him she raised to her full height just like he did.

"Uh... Hi."

"What the hell? Why are you sneaking up on me like that?" Helga almost shouted at him for interrupting her private time.

Holding out a small flower for her acceptance his cheeks turned red. "I like you."

Tightening her lips she sensed something more with this one than what he was letting on. "This isn't the first time you've done this with me, is it?"

"You're... Fascinating." Smiles shyly. "Beautiful. Your hair smells perfect."

How does he know what her hair smells like exactly? "You mean because you smelled it just now only once, correct?"

Bowing his head down he shook his head.

"Please tell me the truth." She urged trying to keep her patience.

"For four days I've been smelling your hair. You caught me the fourth time."

Her face went slack. "Ugh. Do that again and I swear I will deck you. Stay away from me."

Helga felt her skin crawl at that information as she stalked away finding her Football Headed friend now making out with that girl he was going on a date with. Must be nice to have a permanent home where you can have a relationship instead of wondering when it was time to move again. As it is, she still hadn't fully unpacked her room feeling at any moment Bob will come home saying it was time to leave again. She couldn't wait to be legal and out of their hold so she can have something more permanent in her life. Turning another area of the school grounds, Helga spotted Gerald cupping Phoebe's face and smiling down at her in such a loving way. That made Helga smile much larger at the sight. Hope that lasts for the both of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The night of Rhonda's party pretty much everyone was there. Phoebe and Gerald were together dancing. Arnold was with Emma as she was talking to a girl next to her about accessories. Arnold looked around the room to see if Helga was gonna show or not. She told him she wasn't into parties, but still he hoped his friend would join them.

Helga did come in but slipped, unnoticed by the majority of everyone except the hostess, out to the balcony. Leaning against the railing to view the garden slightly lit up she heard Rhonda come out to stand beside her.

"Parties aren't really your thing, huh?"

"No. It just mostly has to do with crowds and also the fact that I never know when it is my time to leave." Helga saw a lone bunny hop around the path in the garden before ducking for cover. "I don't mean to be rude."

Rhonda almost shrugged. "In the past I would of taken a huge offense to it, but I've calmed over the years. I mean I still love fashion and want to be a designer when I get older. What do you want to be?"

"A novelist or a journalist." She replied simply.

Giving her clothes a once over, Rhonda said, "I couldn't judge what you were entirely based on what you wore because it is always different. Sometimes it is chic while other days it is so basic it isn't funny. You are artistic like Arnold is. March to your own beats."

Helga didn't mind the comparison. "I just gather a lot of clothes from all around so that is why it is so different each day." Turns to look Rhonda over before stopping on her shoes. "Love the Spumoni shoes you have there. Not many can pull of that one style she sold."

Rhonda's face lit up at the compliment. "I love them and they are so comfortable. I thought they looked perfect on so I had to get them. Thanks!"

"Sure." Helga was already tired and yet she hasn't been inside to dance.

Rhonda didn't know if she was a physical person so instead of grabbing her hand to haul her inside, she said, "Please do come inside and try to enjoy yourself. Hopefully this will be your last place you get to live for a long time. I know you are good friends with Phoebe and you are obviously becoming good friends with Arnold. I mean he is such a doll so I can understand that."

Helga couldn't deny it anymore since she was acting pleasant to her. "Sure." She might as well relent.

"Perfect." Taking her hand, Rhonda led her inside. "Please mingle and have fun."

Helga wasn't surprised she went back into Princess mode the very second she stepped inside. Spotting Arnold looking slightly bored she went up to him. "Football Head, where is your date?"

Jumping he turned to see Helga wearing a black sleeveless top that ended a little past her buttocks, some wide band around her wrist that wasn't a brace or wrap nor a bracelet, and black sprayed on looking stretch pants with skulls here and there scattered around on them, along with high heeled boots.

"Swan, you look incredible tonight."

"Thanks. Answer the question."

At least she had good humor. "Well she went off with a friend." Seeing Phoebe and Gerald slow dance with their foreheads connected, Arnold smiled. "Look how happy they are."

"Hmmm I know." Helga saw that blossoming love there. "They really are right for one another."

"They truly are."

They both studied their friends while they danced making Helga almost leave the party. Too much was weighing on her and she needed a distraction. "So you and that girl in a relationship now?"

"She asked but I think it is still too soon. What do you think?"

"Seeing that I never had a boyfriend in my entire life... I don't know how to answer but it depends on the individual I guess." Helga felt lame trying to answer that before spotting, Lila. "Lila!"

Coming over, Lila smiled at both of them. "Good evening Arnold and Helga. Isn't this an oh so great party? Stinky looks ever so cute dancing."

Helga smiled politely at her. "Yeah, hi. Arnold here has his first date with Emma tonight, but already she has asked to be his girlfriend way before their date. Is it too fast in your opinion or what?"

Looking up, Lila thought about it before giving her answer. "Depends on the person. For me I was ever so ready to be in a committed relationship with Arnie and then with Stinky. Anyone else like Arnold I just couldn't do it."

"Thank you, Lila. Go and join your man." Helga said with a suppressed smile on her face.

"I ever so will." Giving them a tiny wave she went off to Stinky's side.

Arnold studied Helga's face before nudging her. "What are you thinking?"

"I can tell that girl has a serious dark side she keeps hidden inside of her but is so afraid to let out." Helga turned to face him. "The danger of suppressing things like that for too long ends up to have a costly effect. She's a good person, but..."

Arnold looked over to Lila trying her best not to dance seductively with Stinky in any way by dancing like a child. "I could say something to her but that always leads to the, 'Oh Arnold I've been over this with you, I like you, but I don't like you like you."

Raising her eyebrow up, Helga busted out laughing. "Oh my goodness. Give me time with her and perhaps I'll help the poor girl out. That is if I stay around long enough to do so."

Watching her turn her back to him to scan the crowd, Arnold couldn't help blurt out the first words that came out of his mouth in a flash of determination in order to keep her around. "Emancipate yourself."

Helga's mouth opened at how he said it. She heard the determination there and with the loud music and people around her she was shocked to feel like the world went silent just to let him speak alone. His voice alone sent chills throughout her entire body in such a way that before she can utter a single word his date came back to wrap her arms around him to bring him in for a kiss.

"Ohhhh I've been dying to do that again!" Emma squealed as she bounced up and down against him.

Arnold continued to kiss Emma but one of his eyes stared right through Helga hoping she heard what he said to her, but the way she looked back at him was a mixture of understanding and something else that made him wish something that he shouldn't at the present moment. Helga gave him a half smile before turning around to get lost in the crowd.

"You are such a good kisser!" Emma continued to squeal.

"Thanks. Wanna dance?" Arnold asked.

Helga drifted off to get something to snack on and now see Arnold on the dance floor with his date. She already determined he was a good dancer, but Emma wasn't making it easy for him. Taking a bite of her cracker Helga couldn't believe the lack of chemistry she was witnessing.

"Uh... Hi."

Helga smiled at Brainy politely. "Well at least you weren't behind me this time."

Brainy blushed. "Want to dance?"

Helga figured why not to a dance as she gave him a nod and walked onto the dance floor to begin her movements unsurprised that Brainy's movements were a bit too jerky. Helga never had a good dance partner in all her life. Shrugging internally she made the best of it.

After the party, Helga came home to the smell of liquor in the air and misery. In fact the air was thick with it along with foreboding. First grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge she went upstairs quietly to her room to place the bottle down and slip her clothes off before grabbing her robe to head to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After she did that then slipped out of the bathroom she heard the unmistakable sound of a slap along with whimpers with something else that made her feel strangled at the very thought of what was happening and knowing the last time she interfered.

Hearing the slap again, Helga took a step forward to their bedroom as fear overwhelmed her. Her father was an angry soul and she had the X-rays to prove it. Somehow she didn't know how she ended up in her own closet crying in the corner. She thought of what Arnold said and it wasn't like she didn't think of it before it was just that she found it hard to leave her own mother alone.

"Please help us. Please." She prayed. "My mother needs it. Deserves it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the compliment= Otherrealmwriter**

 **To the two guests that reviewed, Emma goes to that school and just a temporary O.C.**

* * *

It was sunday the day after the party and she was surprised that everyone was looking in high spirits at the location Arnold wanted her to come to play baseball at. It looked like a quaint homemade field they built for themselves, but thought it seemed too small for them seeing as they were teenagers and not pre-teens.

Hearing a whistle from Sid, she ignored it as she approached them. "Cute place."

"Yeah we like it here and we almost played at the park but all the diamonds are full." Arnold offered as he examined her face. "How did you sleep?"

"Usually on a bed." Came her snarky reply not caring to elaborate on any nightmares she had.

"Hey mama!" Gerald greeted as he bounded up to her. "What position have you played when you played baseball?"

"Catcher mostly."

Gerald looked to Arnold. "Great that will excite Sid too much."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "The wind excites him."

Helga caught the undertone to his voice making her snigger. "I have tits and a ass. What wouldn't excite a male?" She sarcastically asked.

Gerald and Arnold blinked at her as Gerald put his hands up saying he has a girlfriend now while Arnold being a gentleman decided to say something until they were interrupted by a voice he wished never to hear again.

"Hey you little freaks you come here to play some baseball?"

Turning her head to see a guy with a pig nose, mullet, and as large as Bob approach with some fellow ugly guys, Helga murmured. "I smell their stench all the way over here."

"It gets worse." Arnold whispered as he approached Wolfgang. "Wolfgang this is getting old. Aren't you getting tired of picking on us by now?"

"Ha ha... Nooooo." Scanning all the familiar faces on the field except one, Wolfgang pushed Arnold aside. "Well well who is this fine specimen we have here?" He wondered as he approached Helga.

"Someone with taste. Back off." Helga stonily stated as she glared at him.

"Oh well I don't believe you know who I am pretty lady. My name is Wolfgang and I can make all your dreams come true." He continued walking towards her.

Backing up more, Helga scowled. "If by what you mean the dream of me bathing in the county cess pool, then yes how true you are."

"Wolfgang leave her alone!" Arnold demanded coming between her and him. "All we want to do is play a friendly game and that is it."

Still eyeing her in a predatory manner, Wolfgang decided to cut a deal. "How about this; We both play a game and if you win I'll leave her alone, but if I win... She comes home with me."

"Get lost bucko." Helga snarled. "There is no way in hell that deal would ever be cut with you or with anyone else. I'm not a prostitute or your right hand." That last remark earned her a few chuckles from her new friends besides Arnold who remained by her side. "So go and drag your knuckles home to that cave you belong to and leave us more enlightened beings to ourselves."

Wolfgang's friends were muttering to one another till one said to him, "Hey Wolfgang, I think she called us stupid."

"I also called you Neanderthals as well." Helga added in. "I thought you needed a synopsis there."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Wolfgang pointed his finger at her. "This isn't the last you'll see of me."

Helga rolled her eyes at that as she watched them drag their knuckles away from her friends. "I'm up for playing a game now. Who's with me?" She asked cheerfully.

"Man I never seen any girl stand up to Wolfgang like that before. You have moxie kid." Gerald winked at her as he went to the outfield.

"Wolfgang is very dangerous, Helga. Please be careful." Arnold said in a very caring tone. "I don't want anything happening to you."

Helga appreciated the words wishing she can hug him for them. "I've handled worse, Arnold."

Her voice sounded so dead and so knowing making Arnold suddenly hear some of her life story in it. "I'll get you a catchers helmet that we have and a mitt."

"Thanks."

After baseball Helga accepted the invitation to go to Slausens with everyone to hang out. She had no reason to rush home to her house so going inside the place with her new group of friends, she found herself somehow squashed in a booth with Arnold to the left of her Sid to the right when she wanted Phoebe to at least be next to her or one of the other girls at least.

"Where's Emma?" Helga asked making conversation.

"Hung over. She drank a lot last night. I didn't." Arnold replied realizing how close she was to him making him whisper in her ear. "Sid making you uncomfortable?"

"He's cool and all, but he won't get the hint." She whispered back.

Seeing Sheena having a difficult time where she was sitting, Arnold suggested she switch positions with Sid in which Sid did with some protest. Helga whispered a thank you to him as they began their orders to a waitress who came over. After 5 minutes their orders came over with Sheena gushing about her sundae offering some to Helga to taste.

Seeing the strawberries, Helga politely declined. "I'm highly allergic to strawberries."

"Oh that's too bad. Anything else your allergic to because sometimes we girls will have girls day so we just want to know." Sheena wondered.

Well that's good they ask since her own family forgets about her allergy forcing her to walk around with medicine at all times. "Mostly that's it. I'm not fond of seafood either. I'll eat it only if Phoebe's family prepares it, but other than that uh uh. I'm highly picky there."

"So what happens when you eat Strawberries?" Eugene asked. "Do you mind that I'm asking?"

"Not at all. Most people don't care." Helga said honestly. "I break out in hives mostly all over my body. I remember having it so badly that I had to be rushed to emergency because the reaction was so bad that my throat was closing up and I couldn't breath. Talk about the shittiest 6th birthday ever." Hearing the muttered apologies, Helga waved them off. "Don't worry about it. I bring my medicine with me just in case something is slipped to me on accident. Better safe then sorry."

Hearing something cracking everyone turned their attention to Eugene who fell to the ground. "I'm okay."

"Oh Eugene." Sheena was the only one who said anything.

"You really get use to that." Arnold whispered in her ear. "I remember being stuck on a roller coaster with him."

"Fun, but is he really ok?" To the answer to her question, Eugene bounced up with a huge smile on his face. "Oh yeah, he's fine."

"Want to come over to the boarding house with me, Phoebe, and Gerald to watch a movie?" He whispered.

"Sure." Feeling his hand brush against her leg, Helga stiffened as electrical current went right through her.

"Sorry." He didn't mean to brush against her skin like that, but the second he did Arnold almost wanted to do that again. He had to stop himself of his thoughts knowing she wouldn't want that and knowing he was with Emma.

Phoebe noticed something happening between her friends making her whisper in Gerald's ear. "Do you see something happening between Arnold and Helga?"

"Mmmhmmm, but you know he's loyal to his girlfriends."

"I do, but Emma isn't his girlfriend yet." Phoebe pointed out.

"By monday she will be. Trust me." Gerald said giving his girlfriend's leg a gentle squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review, Guest and snigger can be used as well since it means - a smothered or half-suppressed laugh. (Don't worry I'm not being rude in my response to you since you wanted me to know I'm also showing you what the dictionary is showing me.)**

 **Oh you know Arnold, LeDawn ;)**

* * *

Monday morning Arnold's friends were gathered around him as Emma gushed about him asking to be his girlfriend. As Gerald and Phoebe shared knowing looks predicting this they hardly predicted Emma to gush to Helga the second she saw her walking down the hallway towards them wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and wearing what looked looked like a ballet dancers black skirt with her blue top.

Arnold had to admit that everything she wore so far looked astounding on her, but the way Emma called out to her made Helga falter in her step a bit as if she wanted to high tail it out of there.

"Hey Pataki what's with the shades?" Gerald called out.

Stopping in front of them, Helga's mouth was firmly set as she looked at everyone with a mood that said not to mess with her today.

"Helga it is so good you are here cause Arnold asked me to be his girlfriend. Isn't that good or what?" Emma gushed being oblivious to Helga's mood.

"I hope you remain happy for the coming semester." Was all she can manage in a very dead tone.

"Just a semester? This is better than a semester type of thing. Why are you be bitchy?" Emma said in a more snide tone.

"Emma, she isn't meaning it like that she is meaning it in another way." Arnold said gently trying to calm the situation down.

Helga sighed. "He's correct. If you don't know but my family moves around a lot so that is why I said it the way I did. I don't mean the harm in it. As for my tone of voice I am just tired."

Feeling deflated and looking guilty, Emma smiled at her. "Well I'm sorry too for acting that way to you. It is all good." Seeing Helga nod, Emma kissed Arnold. "I'm gonna find Ginger and tell her the news. She is gonna like flip."

Watching her run off, Helga wanted to smash her head into the wall hoping she didn't have to stand her throughout lunch period. Looking up she spotted Lila giving her a knowing look before she came up whispering to her.

"My ever so's are a lot less annoying sounding aren't they?"

Helga heard a slight joking tone in her voice making her inch the side of her mouth up a bit in a smile before taking her hand to bring her over to her locker. "This is already the second week of senior year and since knowing her I've counted her use of the word 'Good' more than anything else making your 'Ever so's' far less in count." Giving her another once over, Helga added. "You have a hidden side to you that you should let out or it will pile up and explode. I speak from experience and I don't want to see you suffer from a nervous breakdown like I once did."

"Well gosh I'm so uncertain on how people will think of me if I did though." Lila's eyes darted all around.

Pursing her lips together, Helga needed to consider this more carefully. "How about this, you and I hang out together one day on a weekend or maybe a whole weekend, preferably at your place, and we'll work on it. I understand how nerve wracking it could be."

"Oh I would love that, Helga! Just us two correct?" Helga nods. "I've been so nervous about it and I am afraid."

"I doubt you are a full blown slut or a hidden serial killer. I would sense that from you. I just think that you need a perfect balance that's all. I bet you know how to cut loose and still be responsible. Look at Stinky. He's this good guy, but he's a wild child too. Is that why you were attracted to him?"

"Ever so much. When it came to Arnold I just like he was more of my brother even though I don't have one so I thought it would be strange. His cousin I didn't think that even though he is very low key. Stinky is pretty well balanced and I love him so."

Helga thought she almost went all Hallmark channel right now, but at least it was honest. "You are a good kid.

After school, Helga declined a ride home just so she can take a walk instead. She still had a pounding headache from what happened Sunday night after she got home so all she was granted was two hours of sleep. Feeling a walk would help and she enjoyed exercise, Helga started past Gerald Field when she felt a pair of meaty arms wrap around her waist lifting her up taking some of the air out of her making her feel a little weak, but not so weak that she still didn't stop trying to kick at whoever grabbed her.

Soon the arms shifted before she was turned around and slammed against brick wall staring face to face with Wolfgang. Helga growled spitting in his face. "Let me go!"

Bringing her forward a bit, Wolfgang slammed her against the wall again dizzying her a bit. "Not until I get what I want."

"Rape? What a ladies man you are you pig." She snarled as she tried to kick him.

Bringing his leg between hers and securing her arms up in the air with one large hand, Helga started screaming. "Enough of that." Was all he said before he slammed his mouth on hers kissing her.

Helga was horrified. Scared beyond belief. Disgusted. He smelled horrible and the way his hand was feeling her up was making her whimper while his breath smelled of vomit. Feeling his tongue slide in her mouth made her gag making her bite down on him so hard he loosened his grip enough so she could knee him in the groan before pushing him away. Without another word she ran out of there so fast she almost headed to Arnold's but figured he was with his girlfriend so she ended up rushing inside her house crying.

"Dear?" Miriam's voice sounded clear for once. Her voice so full of concern as she rushed up to her daughter to pull her into her arms. "What happened? Helga talk to me."

Helga didn't smell an ounce of alcohol on her forcing her to look at Miriam wanting to witness this event. "Mom." She wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh sweetie, what happened? Tell me." Miriam kissed her hair trying to comfort her.

"He tried to r-rape me." Helga's tears broke loose again.

Eyes open wide she pulled her back at arms length just to look at her youngest. "Sweetie please tell me. Who tried to do this to you?"

"They call him Wolfgang. Surprised me." Helga needed to hug her mom again so she brought her back into her arms. "Hold me mom."

I will hun. Oh my poor baby." Miriam just rocked her back and forth. "I love my sweet baby."

"Huh what the hell is going on here with the girl?" Came Bob's disgruntled voice as he stomped in.

Miriam looked up at her husband. "B, someone tried to rape our little girl on the way home from school."

Bob looked down to Helga with unfeeling eyes. "She probably deserved it." He stalked past them to head to the kitchen only to be stopped by his wife.

"How could you say that?! This is our little girl? No one deserves this especially Helga." Miriam pointed out.

"Who?"

Helga wasn't surprised he forgot her name once again as she stood up. "She's talking about me. My name is Helga."

"Oh." Bob scanned her up and down. "You still probably deserved it. Might of taught you some manners."

Helga's mouth dropped open. "How about if you end up in jail and become someone's jail wife, perhaps that will teach you some manners? How could you say that to me? I didn't deserve that at all!" Feeling a slap hard on the side of her face, Helga looked up at Bob's angered expression.

"Learn some manners little lady or I'll teach them to you." Bob warned before leaving the room.

Helga felt defeated and as she looked at her mom she gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. "Love you." She rushed out of the house running as fast as possible finding herself in front of the Sunset Arms. Seeing Arnold's truck in front she hoped she wasn't interrupting something as she went up the stoop to knock on the door.

"Helga? What happened?" She was never so happy to have him open the door.

"If Emma is here I'll go somewhere's else." Head down, Helga crossed her arms over her to ready herself to leave.

Arnold stopped her. "No she's at home. Please come in we'll go to my room." He said gently letting her pass him so he can lock the door. "Come on."

Head down still, she followed him up to his room to automatically sit on his couch. "You know it is good to at least for once be able to run someplace where you can hide for awhile instead of wander around or just sit in the park for hours."

"I take it this is what you've done before."

"Yes. It is weird to think about."

Coming over to sit down on the other side of the couch, Arnold looked up towards the skylight. "Maybe you feel at home here."

"Maybe. Who knows." She focused on her fingers for a bit as if they had the answers to life's questions. "Do you remember your first kiss?"

"Barely. I know it was in 5th grade but I don't remember. Why?"

"I haven't known you too long and I can see how much of a good guy you are. A gentleman if you will. Someone to trust always. I do hear girls talking about you and I am not blind that you are a looker so I know you've had your share of kisses."

"But not one that absolutely knocked my socks off literally." Arnold honestly said. He knew she was leading to a point, but figured it was best not to rush her. "I care for Emma, but I don't think it is life long with us."

"At least you are realistic, but I know you are romantic."

"I am. She isn't. Don't wish to say much more than that."

"Au contraire mon frere you just did." Helga finally spared him a look that was so cute to him that it made him smile. "I've only been kissed twice in my entire life. First time when I was 11 and I kinda liked the guy and wanted to kiss him, but I was so nervous that when we were about to do it I laughed right when we were about to make contact."

Arnold snickered a bit imagining that.

"I told him sorry and stood back up saying I was ready and when I did it again I sputtered in his face before laughing and falling to the ground. At least he thought I was cute even though in truth I looked hideous at the time." Helga rolled her eyes at the memory.

"You hideous? Doubtful."

"Very true. One day I'll show you a picture." Helga had to look away at his face to continue. "Anyway once I finally did it I thought it was an alright moment. The guy thought I was the best kisser on the planet. His words, not mine." She fell into silence. "My second kiss was forced onto me today."

Arnold watched as her head bowed down again and a wetness hit her hand making him immediately get up to grab the tissues to bring to her. Watching her take it to dab her eyes, he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I was walking home when I was grabbed and slammed against the wall at Gerald Field." Her lip trembled. "He slammed my back twice hard into the wall, put one leg between mines and held me up with one arm by both my wrists."

Arnold was furious as he brought her closer to him.

"He forced a kiss on me. He tasted of vomit." She nearly vomited at the thought all over again. "Wolfgang was feeling me up and grabbing my breasts so hard that when he slipped his tongue in me I bit him so hard that it gave me the distraction to knee him hard in the groin and run home. I told my mom and she tried to comfort me, but when my dad came home and she told him what happened... He told me I deserved it."

How can anyone say that to their own daughter? How? Arnold wanted to rush down and yell at her father. Hit him. Something.

"Said it might of taught me some manners. I was so livid that I yelled at him and when I did he slapped me. I left and came here. I'm sorry, Arnold. I'm sorry."

Feeling her curling up against him, Arnold wrapped his other arm around her. "Don't ever apologize about coming over here. I'm glad you did. We never turn anyone away here. I will never turn you away."

"I've been a burden since the day I was born so it is understandable if you get tired of me." She whimpered out.

What the hell type of family could do this to her? In the short time he has known her he thought of her as this amazing light that just came into their lives. "I never want to hear you say that again. I know I won't get tired of you."

"You can't be too sure of that." She sniffled against him.

"I can be." He said gently before placing his finger below her chin to lift her face up. "You ever look into emancipating yourself?"

"I've thought about it, but before there was no place I felt comfortable at to want to actually stay. Also there is my mom. I can't get into it, Arnold, but I can't leave her alone." Helga gazed into those green eyes that were so full of understanding and love inside of them that she was amazed by them.

"Perhaps it is time she leaves your husband."

Helga loved that suggestion, but knew what would happen as she fell silent against him enjoying the comfort he was at least providing her. "If Emma was here and you brought me up here with the both of you how would she take it if she saw you comforting me like this?"

Arnold knew exactly why she posed this question. "If she doesn't understand the importance of my friends and raises a fit at it then the relationship will be over with. End of story."

Helga only mostly asked due to all day today Emma kept making it a huge point to her and her alone that she was Arnold's girlfriend giving Helga the impression that either she was jealous of her or she was that incredibly insecure. "You are a rare one indeed, Arnold."

"So are you, Helga. Have you eaten?" She shook her head. "Let me up so I can grab some food for you because I'm sure you don't want others gawking at you."

"You don't have to." She protested as she still let him up anyhow. "I don't want to be..."

Leaning down to gaze into her eyes, Arnold was firm. "I don't want to hear you say that again. Please never call yourself trouble."

"Fine."

Giving her a half lidded gaze, Arnold straightened up and made his way out the room and downstairs leaving her alone to gaze up at the night sky. Helga started to form out a poem inside her head as she stared up not aware how much time passed till when he came back up with a lot of food on a tray.

"You realize how lucky you are to have a room like this?" She inquired looking at the spread he placed in front of her. "If I had a room like this I would be writing so many poems out that my hand would of fallen off and would be in need of duct tape to keep in place since I'd refuse to go to the hospital."

"I find it to be my muse too." Sitting down again, Arnold stared up.

"What does it most inspire you to do?" Eating her turkey and mash potatoes she smiled. "Compliments to the chef."

"I'll tell my grandma that." Standing up, Arnold went over to his closet to retrieve his guitar. "This sometimes."

"How long have you played? I can play piano."

Sitting down again, Arnold was careful not to hit her with the guitar. "There is a piano on the roof if you want to play with me some time. Usually grandma does with me or Gerald."

"Can you sing too?"

"I'll sing but I'm not sure about my voice. Do you know how to sing?"

"A little." Helga smiled that he was willing to share this with her, but in a way he looked the type who would anyhow since he was a warm individual.

Arnold started to play a random song off the top of his head and it was something he did himself during summer vacation after he woke from a dream. He almost sung the words out, but felt that they would reveal too much that he wasn't comfortable to say just yet until he knew for sure. He remembered after he wrote it how it lifted it him up and gave him such love and hope that he knew would last more than a lifetime. It was the strangest he had ever felt and yet the most welcoming. He knew when the song ended even now he felt that same serenity all over again.

Even Helga's voice reflected it. "That is so beautiful. I really love it." Putting her plate aside she hugged his arm. "Is it only acoustic?"

"No there are words, but I'm not ready to sing them yet."

Kissing his cheek, Helga beamed. "Thank you so much in sharing that with me. Words can't describe how it truly made me feel." She had the words, she was just afraid to say them.

Arnold blushed. "I hope I hear you on piano one day."

"You will. I promise." Her tone gentle and sure.

Helga didn't stay the night as much as Arnold begged her to feeling it to be safer instead he drove her home and waited to see a light on the second floor light up before she stepped to the window to wave at him good bye. It was strange how romantic it looked. Arnold had been trying to trace that certain look she held all week long to finally have it strike. She looked so much of a cross between the Victorian and Renaissance that it made him smile. Helga was history in the making and somehow there was a hidden subtext there that had to also deal with that song and him reaching this conclusion that made him question himself.

* * *

 **My friend told me about her first kiss and how it went down so I thought it would of been perfect for Helga to say to Arnold.**

 **Also don't hate me for the Wolfgang part.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Butterfree - I wanted I guess a bit of A/U version of their lives. So no first kiss with Arnold in her life only with some random guy.**

 **Guest - With a dad like Bob she is suffering from lack of sleep so that is why she has the sunglasses on.**

 **tineabean - That was a really nice review you actually made me blush there.**

 **LeDawn - I am still nervous about writing about those type of things because I'm sensitive to negative reviews that really flame. Thank you to both tineabean and yourself for making me feel better there. As for Emma... Well you can see the jealousy there.**

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since that Wolfgang incident and as Helga sat there almost ignoring everyone begging her to file charges on him she knew it would be ruined the very moment her father opened his big fat ass mouth to speak. Sure Miriam would speak, but even she was afraid of her own husband a lot of the times to the point that Helga wished she could kill Bob out right and get away with it, but she had a feeling she wouldn't.

So here she sits against a wall during lunch period watching random students either talk, play basketball, or more couples making out then she can count. Oh hail thee teenage hormones! She mocked as she thought about opening her journal up till Brainy came up to her asking for permission to sit down with her. She let him since he wasn't being a stalker right now.

Helga seemed to have a second best friend in Arnold in which she found very good to know with Phoebe being her first one along with being like a sister. She grown too attached to the others she hung out with including the wheezing wonder next to her. She told Lila that it is alright to release a little bad once in a while but at least keep it balanced. Thankfully Lila loved wearing her innocent outfits instead of going naughty. Stinky will get use to it and judging by the make out session she was seeing in the corner between them both, he didn't seem to mind even as Lila was giggling happily at his exclamations of happiness.

"You were in Urban Tots." Brainy suddenly blurted out.

Helga wasn't gonna deny that. "You remember my ugly mug? How interesting. I was there for a few weeks before my dad decided to make us move."

Brainy looked at the mystery next to him who tried to pretend she wasn't so. "You made an impression. I remember you having a crush on Arnold. You had a picture on a cut out heart."

"Never repeat that information, Brainy, or I'll hit you with Ol' Betsey."

Brainy smiled with some admiration for her. He was so happy to see her back. Sure she wasn't in pre-school for too long, but she really did quite an impression on him. Feeling the breeze hit him he also smelled her fragrance remembering it with a blush.

Helga noticed how he was acting out of the corner of her eye so she made an excuse to head to the restroom when really she didn't need to hear someone with a crush on her. Funny how most girls would want a guy to fawn all over them for some attention, but long ago, Helga trained herself to forget about such drivel just in case she had to leave again. In truth she was a romantic at heart so a 24 hour fling doesn't sound appeasing to her.

Approaching the restroom she saw Rhonda trying to head her off. "You don't want to go in there. It is uhhhhhh bad." Rhonda said weakly.

Helga almost said something very crude, but knew her audience. "Someone back talking someone in there?" Catching the look in Rhonda's eyes, she followed it up with another question. "Is it about me?" Seeing her eyes falter more, she continued. "Do you approve of the back talk or not?"

"Absolutely not. The only reason why I was listening is because I just want to hear what she's saying. I don't agree at all to it."

Seeing Rhonda look unhappy now with narrowed eyes aiming towards the door, Helga walked over to overhear the conversation hearing the clear distinct voice of Emma and another girl.

 _"Look I'm good with him hanging out with those other girls because I don't see it, but I wish he would stop hanging with that Helga chick."_ Emma complained.

 _"What don't you like?"_ Asked someone.

Emma made an exaggerated sound before answering. _"I know he asks her to hang with her at the boarding house. I bet she is trying to hook her claws in him while my back is turned. That aloof act isn't fooling anyone. I heard she has sex with every guy in every place she's lived at. Just imagine that?"_

Helga rolled her eyes half tempted to enact her old persona on them. Rhonda on the other hand placed her finger to her mouth out of view of Helga to another person who just came into the picture.

 _"I'll make sure Arnold forgets all about that skank Helga when I'm done with him. That boy is such an amazing kisser that I hope I get a chance to go around with him in bed."_ Emma continued on.

 _"I bet Helga has already slept with him if she's had_ _guys in every state imaginable."_ Another girl countered.

A shocked gasp was heard. _"OH that is true. Oh well... I'll still make him forget about Helga Pataki when I'm done with him."_ Emma started cackling.

Helga wasn't in a mood to get into any fights right now because if she did she would be hauled into the Principals office and then the school would call Bob and she would get hit with an inch of her life or at the very worse, her mother would get her punishment. Either way she couldn't chance it. So taking a deep breath in, but still growling out, Helga stormed off in search for another restroom to use still not realizing about the other person who joined the fray to listen in on the conversation.

Arnold watched Helga stalk away as Rhonda looked back towards him. "Thanks for letting me know." He whispered.

Looking back to Helga disappearing through another door, Rhonda whispered back, "I'm gonna check on her. Will you be fine?"

Nodding his head, Arnold watched her take off as he waited for Emma to come out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile after some time in the other bathroom, Helga stopped tearing up after feeling ridiculous about some jealous remarks, but something about it just brought up feelings of the past. It had nothing to do with being easy since she never gave herself away to anyone. It was just stupid petty things that get brought up and more.

"I remember a long time ago I was this horrible gossip to the point I would make up facts just to gain more popularity for myself." Rhonda informed her. "I was awful. So awful in my self entitlement that I felt it was my simple obligation to be this way. Oh I was horribly spoiled."

Helga studied her as she went on. "So you would of done the same thing a long time ago about me?"

Rhonda nodded. "I'm ashamed to admit this, but yes. Arnold is the one that finally brought me down to Earth telling me if I don't wake up and treat people with respect then soon you'll never have a friend who can truly trust you again because they will turn their backs to you." Taking a tissue she handed it to her. "I texted Arnold to overhear that conversation because I was afraid he wouldn't believe me even after all these years after me stopping the foolish gossiping. He was standing behind you the whole time listening. He wasn't happy."

"You know how weird it is for me to have actual friends for once and be afraid that it will all be taken away from me?" She sniffed. "I have the worst luck in the world without me exaggerating and I'm scared that it will be snatched away."

Rhonda closed the gap between them to put her arm around her shoulder. "For once I'll brag about the money I have and say if you are going to another city I'm gonna convince my father to fly us there to visit you or at least haul your butt back here to stay."

"That is the best thing I've heard so far today, Ms Lloyd."

"Well don't you forget it." Rhonda said proudly.

Helga had to admit that it was really nice to hear that from her.

Sometime later, Arnold brought out his cell during the last period of the day so he can text Helga.

 **Hey can I drop you off later or if you want we can hang out? - A**

 **I've already gone home since I didn't feel good. Thanks anyhow. - H**

 **Can I at least still see you because I would like to talk to you. -A**

Arnold waited for her response which didn't come so soon until he was right at his truck.

 **I'll see you tomorrow at school. Night. - H**

Arnold was curious as well as concerned as he drove to her place anyhow. Parking his truck a little down the block he walked the rest of the way down till he caught sight of her sitting on her windows ledge at least looking the other way. He saw how she dangled her arm out while seeing how she was fingering them making him wonder if she was pretending to play the piano right now. What surprised him was to hear her sing. She was singing the song from Paramore, Misguided Ghosts. She looked so unhappy that it made his heart ache. Only when she finished he thought:

Is she leaving again?

Arnold didn't want that as he suddenly stepped away to head back to his truck and head over to Phoebe's place to speak to her.

* * *

 **The kinder gentler Rhonda being far more supportive. Emma truly showing that ugly side. I did want Helga just to start out in high school but with her being friends with Phoebe and how each place they kept meeting up, I thought Helga being as secretive as she is would tell Phoebe not to share that. I always thought it was cute that Arnold showed her kindness by covering her up with an umbrella when she was feeling her absolute worse because of her family.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews everyone I appreciate them. I didn't want to take the typical approach between Rhonda and Helga where they always seemed to be at odds. I wanted to show a more mature Rhonda. People can grow up to be the worst or the best, right? :D**

* * *

It was around 3 in the morning when Helga was woken up with a kiss on the forehead by her mother who expressed for her not to look at her right now since she came in to tell her in private that Helga will have a special gift coming her way very soon so she would need to be patient. Helga blinked at the possible surprise not understanding as she turned her head to her retreating form.

In the morning her mother wasn't there since she attached a note on the inside of her closet door that she is running a special errand for her and not to say a word to her father. Helga only hoped that she wasn't drinking already this early in the morning and that she remained safe as she headed downstairs to leave. Going out the door she found Arnold waiting for her by his truck.

"Oh good a place I can sleep besides on a bus. I need some shut eye." This was really Helga's way of telling him that she really didn't want to talk about yesterday as she climbed into his truck. Putting the seat belt on she leaned back crossing her arms as she closed her eyes by time he got in.

"Really that tired or you just avoiding talking?"

"Maybe one. Maybe both. With me it is best not to push it, Football Head." She was tiredly firm there.

"Well I guess I won't invite you to a party I'm having at the boarding house then if you are too tired to listen to me I guess."

Helga thought his coy act sounded cute coming from him. "I'd rather pose nude in front of my mirror." She mocked.

Practically gulping at those thoughts, Arnold decided to mock back. "You can't because I already posed nude in front of your mirror when you weren't around. I must say I look better in it."

Helga started laughing almost melting down to the floorboard. "Ohhhhh that was cheeky."

"Does your mirror pinch your cheeks too when you turn your back to it because if it does we really need to give it a good talking to."

"No, because it likes to rub my breasts instead." She cutely countered back with a wink. "I kinda like it."

"Ha ha ha ha. If I was Sid we would of gotten into an accident by now with you talking about your breasts." Arnold told her.

She thought he looked so cute laughing and being humorous that she thought she continue on. "What? You don't like the thought of my breasts at all?" That provoked a response with the truck doing a jerky motion. "Ok we will stop that talk since you are secretly hormonal too."

Arnold was trying to maintain a very platonic friendship with her without thinking of her body parts, but each time he accidently brushed against Helga he felt this electrical current shoot through him making him want more. That day when she came to him when Wolfgang attacked her and he held her, Arnold really fought hard against him thinking how perfectly she fit against him. Helga has expressed she didn't want a relationship with anyone and wanted to respect her and still in the beginning of the school year he already broke up with Emma for what she said about her.

Arnold almost growled out loud in thought. He was instantly attracted to Helga, but when she said she didn't want a relationship with anyone due to the possibility of leaving, he respected her wishes. He loved that he can trust her. He knew he could trust her. Felt it deep down. The times she had visited the boarding house, his grandparents loved her with grandma calling her Eleanor. He thought it was cute when Helga was taking too long when she went downstairs that he was concerned so he went and found her having tea with his grandma as they spoke of the war together. None of his other friends did that. Helga beamed afterwards telling him that he was lucky to have them.

"Oh yeah school." Helga groaned out. "I can't hardly wait to walk those hallowed halls."

Parking in the student lot, Arnold didn't get a chance to open the door for her when she slipped out and was already walking away making him curious as he tried to rush up to her.

"Hey you want to go out with me?"

Helga heard the guy's voice suddenly next to her. "No thanks."

The male was surprised. "Really? I heard you go out with anything with a pulse."

Stopping in her tracks, Helga scowled at him. "Where did you hear that and what else have you heard?"

"Emma. She also said if I pay for the date you'll go all the way with me. So wanna go out with me? He winked at her before trying to touch her.

Arnold watched how angry Helga looked as the guy spoke to her before she reared her fist back decking him right in the face.

"I am not into promiscuity you fucking cretin! Never have been and never will be!" Helga yelled out before stalking away.

Arnold rushed over to her side. "Helga what did he say?"

Adjusting her bag on her shoulder she hissed out, "Your Emma is spreading rumors about me. Perhaps it is best for me to take the bus for now on. Thanks for the ride in, Arnold."

Heading into the hallways he spotted Emma at her locker already talking about Helga making him do a beeline in her direction. "Emma stop spreading those lies around this instant."

Emma could only smile in a snarky way. "I won't when it is all the truth. Even Wolfgang has had her. Told me himself."

Arnold shook his head at her. "You are pathetic. That is all you are. To want to spread lies all over to make yourself feel better." He let out a breathy laugh knowing now they had a full audience. "Wolfgang lies because that is what he is good at. Helga is a very upstanding person unlike you; Pathetic. I'm embarrassed that I was even with you for that short time. I'm proud of my friend, Helga. Just like I'm proud of my other friends because at least they wouldn't spread around lies. Helga is a fantastic person and you... You are purely pathetic."

Emma looked at him with doe eyes. "Oh Arnold I was just jealous and even though I got it from a reliable source, I was just doing what was best for us."

"Who is your source?"

Emma turned around in shock to hear Helga behind her before puffing up. "Who cares? I just did and that is important."

Stepping closer, Helga gave her a very deadly look in the eyes. "Tell me your source or you'll never see the light of day again." She snarled as her fists curled up as she backed her into her locker.

"Helga..." Arnold gave her a light warning tone in his voice not wishing for her to raise her fists to Emma.

Helga's gaze held onto Emma's very hard watching how she was starting to break down under her stare. "I guess your life isn't truly important." She hissed out.

"Fine! I made it up! Kay! About everything else but Wolfgang." Emma didn't wish to relent there but screamed when a fist flew into her locker denting it some.

"Let me get something straight about Wolfgang. That piece of shit attacked me out of no where and tried to rape me. He forced a kiss on me. I bit him and kicked him in the groin. End of story." Helga came even closer making Emma whimper. "If I ever hear you spread lies about me or even about anyone else I will make sure karma bites you incredibly hard in the ass. Got it?" She nodded. "Good."

As quietly as she entered the picture, Helga left just as quietly only after she was truly gone everyone resumed their natural lives again as Arnold slowly stared at Helga's retreating form. When they were sitting in Chemistry class together she was looking out the window with her hand on the tabletop. Arnold wondered what was going through her mind right now deciding not to ask right then so instead he slid his hand over to place over hers to give it a light squeeze. Helga smiled a bit at the comforting feeling as she continued to daydream.

"Guess you have no one to make out with at lunch now." She pointed out.

"Untrue. I use to make out with my pudding or the wall just to keep in good practice." He joked lightly.

"Really?" Turning her head to look at him a little brightness returned to her eyes. "I wondered why that part of the wall rejected my advances. It was waiting for you to return."

"I guess when you got it you got it." He boasted a bit too lamely giving her a larger smile. "I wish we met before. I mean it feels like I've known you for a very long time."

Helga wasn't gonna mention it so soon, but figured she would. "Think Urban Tots. We did meet before. Brainy remembered me."

Opening his mouth to speak, Arnold shut it when the teacher entered the room making his brain think back instead of in the now. Most of the kids from pre-school he met from Urban Tots he was still friends with. Suddenly a bolt of lightening felt like it struck him. A little girl who was wet from the rain with mud on her.

"I like your bow because it's pink like your pants." Arnold muttered out soft enough for her to hear.

"Man I was an ugly child." Helga whispered.

Looking at her, Arnold shook his head. "No you weren't."

Her eyes closed half way as her heart went and seemed to plummet at how he said that. Helga didn't know how to respond to that so she just remained quiet to concentrate on class.

At lunch everyone gathered outside on the bleachers instead of having their lunch inside. Helga remained quiet just listening to her friends talking about Arnold's upcoming party with Rhonda throwing suggestions on what he can do at his party and Arnold politely declining them. Sid asking Helga if she would like to accompany him as his date to the party with her shaking her head before groaning at her cell.

"Yes?" She spoke into her phone. "I'm still in school dad." Listening to him talk was giving Helga a headache. "I get out at 3 and I have to take the bus there." Rolls her eyes. "Yeah don't worry I'll be there to pick it up to bring it to her. I'll see you then." Hangs up her phone.

"Must be great to have a father that owns an electronics store. I bet you get anything for free or at least anything at a huge discount." Stinky said cheerfully.

Picking at her fingers, Helga almost got up to leave as her usual go to whenever people start saying how great it is to have a family owning a store like her dad's, but she tried to keep herself rooted there. "Oh yeah... It. Is. Great." She droned out. Seeing a tiny dainty hand drop on hers, Helga knew it was Phoebe making her lean her head against hers in silent appreciation.

Arnold wondered how much Phoebe knew of Helga's home life since when he spoke to her she did hint at something, but feeling it would violate Helga's trust he just couldn't.

After school Helga rushed to the bus stop instead of accepting a ride with Arnold. Quite honestly she could of accepted the ride but the embarrassment of him meeting her father was high and she respected Arnold far too much to subject him to that brand of torture. Seeing the street she needed to get off at she got off the bus and went inside to meet up with the one person she didn't want to again: Wolfgang.

"Well hello beautiful lady. Change your mind about me?" He tried to suavely say with his eyebrows hitched up.

Helga noticed he was wearing an employee's shirt on him which immediately sickened her twice as much. "Hell no." With a look of disgust she went back to her father's office where he surely would be.

"Hey you aren't allowed back there."

"I'm the store owners daughter shit brick." Helga informed him coldly as she pushed through the doors that would lead her to his office. Knocking on Bob's office she was told to enter to see her dad tossing her over a phone that was supposed to be for her mom. "You hired Wolfgang? Why?"

"I like him. In fact next week he's coming over to dinner and I want you there." Bob told her nonchalantly.

"What?!" Helga exploded. "That asshole tried to rape me and you want to invite him over? What the hell, Bob?"

Raising up from his seat, Bob immediately came up to her. "HEY, HEY, HEY! Watch your mouth little lady. While you are living under my roof you are to follow my rules and while you do you must help me entertain my future son in law."

Helga stepped back. "Exactly who are you planning on marrying him off to?"

"You of course." Reaching over to grab her arm hard, Bob brought her close to her. "And I expect you to listen because that kid is going somewhere's."

"Yeah... To jail." Helga expected a slap. A punch. She didn't care right now just as long as she voiced her opinion. "You are my father. Not my pimp. I will not be with an animal such as that. I'd rather die first."

Bob slapped her making her stumble to the ground. "You are nothing like Olga. Nothing. At least she listens. She wasn't a mistake from the day she was born. With you I intend to correct you and I will start with marrying you off to whomever I wish to."

Grabbing the phone she dropped on the ground, Helga stared straight at him. "What happened to you to make you like this? I remember for a very brief time you tried to make an effort in trying to bond with me. What happened?"

Bob sneered at her. "You aren't your sister. She's worth the trouble."

Helga stepped away from him grabbing the door handle. "I feel sorry for you." She hissed before opening the door to leave storming past Wolfgang and walking outside to begin her treck home.

Opening the door, she was greeted by her mother who was surprisingly sober for now seeing that there were bottles at the ready. Going up to her she gave her the new phone.

"Thank you dear." Taking the phone out of the box she noticed it was already charged and everything so Miriam just placed it aside. "I got some chicken before coming home with all the fixings. Lets pretend I made this from scratch."

Helga nodded her head as she took a pan out and stuff to put the chicken on and mash potatoes in before going outside to conveniently discard the evidence. It wasn't surprising when they did this once in a while so as she was going through the motions, Helga was vaguely aware Miriam was studying her.

"What is it?" Miriam hated seeing her daughter like this.

"When I went to pick up your phone dad hired that guy Wolfgang. The guy who tried to..." Helga trailed off trying to fight off her anger. "He says he's coming over next week for dinner. Mom he wants me to marry this guy. Why does he hate me so much?" Dropping to the ground, Helga started to cry. "Why is he like this?"

Getting on her knees in front of her, Miriam reached out to touch her knee. "I don't know why he's like this. It is hard to understand and I tried to ask, but he gets so angry. I do think it is evil he is forcing you together with this person."

"Mom, I can't take this anymore. I can't. I'm dying here. How can you stand it here?"

Miriam didn't want to tell her the truth until it was time and as it was the secret she was holding away was hopefully something that will free her daughter of the pain. Helga has friends here. "Sweetheart why don't you go to one of your friends places for the night. I'll just tell your father I wanted a romantic evening alone with him. I hope I can talk him out of that, but in the meantime I want you to do that."

"You sure mom? I'm always afraid of what he does to you." Helga wasn't blind to what he did.

Miriam didn't have much time left and she masked it well as she kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'm very sure. I love you dear and you are very important."

Helga hesitated there as she slowly stood up to bring her mother in for a hug. "Love you." Separating, Helga slowly made her way upstairs to her room grabbing her pack and texting the one person who had plenty of room at their place.

 **Hey, is it ok if I spend the night there? - H**

 **Sure we have plenty of room here. I'll come pick you up. - A**

Helga smiled as she grabbed some clothes for tomorrow and to sleep in before grabbing her toiletries. Contemplating her journal she heard the doorbell ring followed by her mother calling for her. "Coming!"

"So your name is Arnold?" Miriam asked pleasantly looking over the handsome young man in front of her with the friendly face. "She calls you Mr Brightside. I'm glad my daughter has a friend like you in her life."

"Thank you, Mrs Pataki. Your daughter is a great friend." Arnold told her honestly before catching sight of Helga coming downstairs. He could see that she had cried not too long ago. "Your daughter will be safe with my family."

"Please call me, Miriam, and I have no doubt about it. I heard great things about them from some people at the grocery store. You all have a good reputation."

"Not to mention that his grandparents rock." Helga added in as she reached her side giving her mom a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Night mom."

"Night sweetheart." Miriam said back and watched her daughter walk off with Arnold. She observed how he was such a gentleman to her by taking her pack, helping her in the car by opening the door and closing it. Miriam could tell Arnold was genuine and that is what her daughter needed in her life. Someone who honestly cared for her.

* * *

 **Bob is a sleaze.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LeDawn - You ever notice that no one see the attraction from the person they really like except for others? I think it's because they are afraid that if they did act on it they would receive a huge let down so they keep drifting along in their thoughts. Also Helga is attracted to him but since she is always moving around she trained herself not to put herself out there.**

 **heyarnoldfangirl - Thanks for the review. :D**

* * *

Continuation from the last chapter.

Placing her stuff in a free room that Arnold showed her, Helga made her way downstairs to see if Gertie wanted any help with dinner but seeing she had everything at hand, Helga still stuck around to sit at the table while they both talked to one another. Once Gertie looked at Helga's saddened expression as she ran her finger on the side of the table deep in thought had her pulling up a chair to sit next to her.

"What is troubling you my dear sweet, Eleanor?" She asked in the sweetest gentlest way.

Helga really came to love her in a short amount of time and knew she could trust her as she told her what happened today. She felt like the hugest roadside disaster of all time that keeps getting huger as the seconds keep going on. Putting her head down more and her hands in her lap she felt shame in her own life. In herself of being born into it.

Gertie almost yelled and screamed out to call in the troops, but it seemed this poor child needed something else too right now which was people who loved her and to see how truly special she was as she came closer to wrap Helga up in her arms. "You remind me of me when I was younger. True I never had such a horrible father as yours, but I was such an insecure little girl that I lashed out. Picked on Phil the most growing up. I'll tell you that story another time. The thing is what your father is doing is terrible." Sitting back down she placed a gentle hand under Helga's delicate chin to keep her attention to her. "If your mother is unable to talk your father out of that dinner I want you to come here. In fact you are welcome here at any time even if Arnold is at school or elsewhere."

"I can't keep doing that. I don't want to wear out my welcome." Helga protested.

"You can and you will. That room that Arnold has you in will be yours for now on." Cups her face. "You are such a dear thing and you are a survivor."

At the time his grandma was talking to Helga, Arnold was downstairs listening in from behind the partition. His grandfather was coming from the living room also overhearing the whole thing with a dire look on his face.

"My mom has been doing something in secret and she won't tell me. Snuck into my room at 3 am to tell me she is working on a surprise for me. I don't know if she is working on a divorce or fixing to run away and bringing me along, whatever it is I hope she is being careful because I don't want her getting hurt." Helga said as she tried to hold back her tears. "For the longest time I thought she didn't care, but one day I saw such clarity in her face after how Bob spoke to me. I think she realized how truly horrible it has been for me, but it has been bad for her too."

Getting back up to stir her food, Gertie still looked at Helga's face. "What happens if she takes you away from Hillwood, how would you feel?"

"For once I have real friends and I would miss them all." Standing up to stretch herself she also busied herself by starting to set the table. "At the same time I want my mom happy. I want her to sober up and meet someone who will treat her the way she deserves to be treated." She smiles a bit at that thought.

"You are a selfless person just like our Arnold is. He always thinks of others before himself."

Helga loved watching that warm smile play up on Phil's and Gertie's face each time they said his name. "You both did a great job in raising him."

"Thank you my dear." Gertie watched her as she went to set the table before bringing her back over to help her with the food.

Arnold snuck over to his grandfather who went back into the living room. Sitting on the couch, Arnold went into deep thought.

"Short time in your life and she has already made a strong impact on you." Phil whispered gently so no one else can hear them. Grabbing a photo album he flipped through it before showing him a young class group photograph. "You mentioned she went to Urban Tots."

A smile creeped up his face seeing a young girl with a stoic face looking down with a bright pink bow on her head with a unibrow. "She thought she was ugly."

"Well in spite of the unibrow she's a cutie. Look what she grew up to look like." Phil pointed out gently.

Arnold thought she is gorgeous.

"Dinner is ready." Helga announced gently surprising both of them. "Gertie didn't want Oskar hogging all the food just yet." Seeing that Arnold was looking at something made her ask. "What is that your looking at?"

Arnold held it up for her inspection. "From Urban Tots." Watching her bend down to examine it, Helga stuck her tongue out mumbling again at how ugly she is before disappearing out of the room. "Can't believe she thinks she's ugly."

"Well they say if you've been told it so many times you end up believing you are." Taking the photo back, Phil placed it away. "Such a shame though because she is such a beautiful thing." Winks at Arnold. "Guess you better convince her, Shortman."

Catching his drift, Arnold stood up. "Grandpa! We are just friends."

"Ha! I may be old, but I'm not blind." Bringing his arm around his grandsons shoulder they walked into the dining room to eat. Seeing Helga placing a serving dish down with a gentle smile on her face he whispered in Arnold's ear. "I hear what your thinking."

Arnold wasn't gonna push things with her when he wanted to be sure. Helga deserved stability in her life and he wanted to be 100% in his feelings with her before ever proceeding to the next step with her.

After dinner he thought she was still in the bathroom when he heard the piano on the roof prompting him to lift up the window to peer out to see her sitting there at the bench playing. Smiling softly, Arnold went down to grab his guitar hoping she would like for him to join him so as he came up, and looked at her more fully he saw how much she appeared like an angel. It was a soft melody she was playing with her emotions pouring through her fingers while her eyes were shut. It took his breath away knowing that all she needed to complete this look was a white gown and wings. He was entranced and had no clue if she knew any other was there until she sung some made up lyrics on her own.

 _There are those with ever prying green eyes who've come listening to me_

 _Why do you bother when I may mess up a key or two?_

 _The girl whom once had a unibrow and still the ugly scowl..._

 _Why does your sweet angelic heart come prying on me?_

 _What have I done to deserve thee?_

 _Come here to me and pluck those strings of yours._

Helga laughed at herself at that embarrassing part knowing how much she flubbed her own made up lyrics. "Seriously come and pop a squat."

Grabbing a chair to place next to the bench seat so they can easily look at each another's faces, Arnold grinned at her. "Were those questions for real?"

Helga didn't reply to him. "Why don't you lead us off." Her tone gentle.

Picking up his guitar Arnold wondered how she would follow him when he basically started plucking the guitar strings like he was scatting. Helga listened for a bit before following him as she complimented him perfectly. Smiling up at her, Helga also returned his smile as they continued playing till they were both done and laughing happily. Arnold played with other females in his past in school when he had to be paired up, but it was so by the book with no chemistry. This was the only time and it was exhilarating.

"So we can do that freestyle, but it makes you wonder if we can do it from a known song." Helga thought out loud before ending up playing a Dino Spumoni song with Arnold coming in instantly before he started singing out the lyrics. Helga was impressed as she provided background for him.

Arnold's grin was larger than before after they finished their song. They had unmistakable chemistry, but he still wasn't willing to ruin their beginning friendship. Heck, he already thought of her as his female best friend in the short time he has known her. "Wanna head inside my room?"

"Sure." Standing up she went through his hatch and used his ladder being careful not to put her feet on his bed as she put herself on the ground. Turning around as he started down she reached up to take his guitar from him.

"Thanks." Closing his window he heard her playing making him turn his head to her in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There is a lot of things you still don't know about me, Football Head." Helga winked at him before placing his guitar away. "I don't own a guitar anymore though."

"Why not?" Down on the floor now Arnold saw how she shrugged.

"Bob." Helga didn't wish to explain any further as she went over to sit on his couch.

"What was the color of your guitar?" Coming over he sat beside her.

"Bought it at a garage sale for $10.00 and it was a scratched up brown guitar. It was all right to have at the time. Bob came home pissed and took it out on me. Just to add insult to injury he decided to say why couldn't I be more like Olga." Without thinking she leaned her head against Arnold's shoulder. "He named me after her."

Arnold cringed inwardly. "So what is your sister like exactly out of curiosity?"

"You already heard the age difference thing. I've only done a couple trips with her mostly to get away from Bob. Olga has this high pitched whiny sounding voice. She has always been gorgeous and over achieving in so much that she has done. The living room is saturated with all her trophies and every picture of her. Before you ask, no pictures of me except for a few when I was much younger unhappy. She also plays piano in concerts. Has an obsession with screaming out calling me baby sister. I swear when I'm 70, if I reach that age, she'll still call me that." Glancing over at his computer she got up to ask if she can use it.

Arnold had to ask. "Would he make your sister marry a guy against her will?"

"His precious Olga? Never. That right is reserved for me just like every other horrible thing."

Hearing her growling tone and hearing her talk more and more about her father made Arnold unable to believe the injustice happening to her. Turning to glance at her he watched how she scowled at the screen.

"Here she is."

Arnold saw how much emotion she held in her voice saying it making him believe she would love to see paint dry instead of her sister. Standing over her shoulder he watched a tall willowy woman with short hair come up to the piano to curtsey. To him it was a blonde version of Lila. Soon she was sitting down at the grand piano before she performed a piece which was the same as the one he caught Helga playing but far more better than her older sister. After it was done. Arnold shook his head.

"She has no soul."

Helga blinked at his analysis as she left this clip to find another one of her singing.

Arnold thought she had an ok voice, but still it made him stop the clip. "Again... She has no soul, Helga." Stepping back to scan that innocent face of hers, he had to really ask. "In your opinion, do you think she is better than you?"

Helga turned her head away from him. Away from those piercing eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul. "Doesn't matter." She said meekly.

Crouching down on the ground on the side of her, Arnold turned the desk chair so she would be facing him. He was determined to make her see how wonderful she truly is. "I've never met your sister and in a way I really don't."

"Every guy wants to meet her regardless. She has been the stuff of every guys dreams."

He heard how sarcastic and at the same time lifeless she sounded there. "Sure your sister is attractive but she is nothing but a doll. That is it. A doll with no personality. No soul. I hate talking like this about others especially about people I haven't met in person before, but what I saw just now was someone who in fact is merely just performing." Reaching up to place his hand on the side of her face, Arnold wanted her to listen to him. "I was up there listening to you and by god you are beautiful when you perform. You have so much soul in you. So much passion. When I hear you speak it is the same thing. You have so much intelligence inside of you that I hate that all the negative you received all your life has made you feel this way. Helga, I'm so happy to call you my best friend and if you were to go and leave this state I have a feeling I'd figure out a way to visit you or drag you back here."

"What the hell is with people wanting to drag me back when so many wanted me to up and die before?" Helga was in disbelief.

"Guess you found people with good taste for once and know what a find you are."

"Criminy you are cheesy, Football Head." Slipping down on the ground she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hug him. "Were you trying to make me cry?"

"No, but I want you to open those big eyes of yours." He closed his eyes at the feeling of her in his arms. "I do need to tell you something, Helga. Something I'm sure no one has said about me yet."

Pulling back to look into his eyes, Helga frowned. "I'll talk to my mirror when I see it next time to tell it to stop pinching your behind."

Smirking at her, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "No, but I appreciate it."

"That is what friends are for correct?"

Arnold was enjoying her far too much in his arms. "October is coming up scary quick and on the fifth I don't see or talk to anyone that day." It has been a very long time since he had to explain this to anyone so it made it hard for him luckily she got it rather quickly.

"Phil told me about that day and of course around that time is your birthday." She kissed his cheek. "I understand but will you have time for me when you turn 18 and I'm still a lowly 17 year old?"

He appreciated her humor. "Always. Now when is your birthday?"

Standing up abruptly, Helga managed to move past him. "I might be gone by then."

Getting up quickly, Arnold went up to her to turn her around. "I'm still dragging you back here."

Helga felt weak in the knees at the tone in his voice. She couldn't feel this way about him. She won't again. It was just a silly 3 year old crush when she first saw him and to see him again with that same baseball cap on his head and that same sweet attitude, she refused to be caught up in some school girl crush. Arnold deserves someone far better than her.

"Promises promises." She joked.

"I have never broken a promise, Helga." Those blue eyes were speaking way too much to him right now and he was still flustered by his own thoughts in whatever tango that they were doing right now.

She cued up a coy smile. "We'll see when it comes to me, Football Head."

Arnold knew she had far too many broken promises in her entire lifetime to make her say such a thing. He'll make that up for her one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

**heyarnoldfangirl - Well you got me blushing from your review.**

 **LeDawn - With this version of Helga and her having to deal with the horror of Bob and truly never having people she connected with except for Phoebe, I thought it would be nice for Helga to see people wanting to do so much for her which includes wanting to find her and bring her back so she can stay in their lives.**

 **To the Guest who wanted me to post up chapter 9 already I know I was tempted in actually doing a double update in one day.**

 **To the other Guest yes they should go for it, but not now. I called this story This Life because in life there are up's and down's and mellow points in between.**

 **Historia70 - Thanks girl. Guess what people she does help me edit portions of this story. The only parts she doesn't is when she writes a comment down. If I need poetry or to think of big words or such I run to her asking questions.**

* * *

Arnold thought it was the cutest sight watching Helga hug Abner before they headed off to school. He had a feeling Abner developed a crush on her with the way he refused to let her go making her laugh telling him she'll see him again. What surprised him was her planting a tiny kiss on the top of his head. No girl has ever done that before or given him a full blown hug before. It made him grin so much that he couldn't stop himself until she groaned at her phone.

"What's the matter?" Arnold wondered out of concern.

Helga refused to say it even as she pulled her legs up to hug herself on his bench seat. Bob informed her via text that the dinner date at home with Wolfgang is the same day as Arnold's dark day.

"Helga please tell me."

She couldn't. That was his day. That was for him and for his parents. She'll talk to Phoebe. "Don't worry about it, Arnold."

Too late. Arnold was worried about it especially with how she left the truck and was in class. At lunch time she snagged Phoebe away so they can talk alone. Gerald came up to him as they chatted about everything that has been happening so as Arnold cleared his throat he told him what Bob is trying to make Helga do.

"What?! Oh hell no! If we have to we'll take that girl out of the country on a witness protection program to save her from that nightmare." Gerald's body was tense. "Oh that poor girl. I'm upset and I'm not being forced to do something against my will. What kind of father is he?"

"You can't say a word, but he isn't a good one to her. Favors the older sister and treats Helga like she is nothing. I don't know what her mom is doing in secret, but she might be divorcing him or just leaving him all together and taking Helga with her." Arnold stomped the bleacher in front of him in frustration.

Gerald examined his friend and scanned him throughly. "You don't want Helga to leave at all, do you? You want her to stay. You loved having her over at the boarding house with you."

"Of course I don't want her to leave she's our friend. I care for her. I consider her my female best friend." Arnold answered not getting what his friend was saying.

"Oh I get that much, but you want her around for more than just friends." Gerald hated it when he had to spell out things to him.

Rolling his eyes, Arnold had to look at him point blank in the eyes. "Yes, I am attracted to her, but I will not ruin things with it. She has expressed that she isn't looking for that at all due to her circumstances. Also! If she does stay around for much longer I would really like to get to know her far more better and such before I pursue that with her in the future. I don't wish to go half cocked and ruin a great friendship right now."

Raising his hands up in the air in mock defeat, Gerald surrendered. "Alright I hear you, but we gotta figure something out with the Wolfgang situation." Eyes him. "You can marry her instead."

Arnold had no words for that sentence right now.

Meanwhile, Helga's head was resting on Phoebe's shoulder. "So there you have it."

Phoebe's face was flushed from the story as waves of disbelief washed over her. "Too bad we can't fake your death."

Helga's head went up. "There's a thought. Also I'm seriously considering just packing up and leaving on my own. I have a passport and money. In fact that's what I'll do because I can't wait for my mother anymore with whatever plan she's launching."

"You aren't serious about leaving are you?"

"You bet your sweet patoot I am." Getting up she started to pace as she started formulating a plan. "I didn't think that Arnold and I would have that much in common on the same day. Criminy!"

"Coinciding dark days. I understand why you didn't want to tell him." But Phoebe had to say something if Helga was planning on leaving.

Stopping in her tracks, Helga lifted her phone up to pull up a site as she ignored her friend's questions. Only after she was done, Helga made an excuse to go to the restroom, but only ended up making a mad dash to her locker where she wrote a quick note to Phoebe before slipping herself out of school unnoticed.

It was getting close for lunch period to end with Helga still not coming back. Standing up, Phoebe went over to the restroom to see she wasn't in there. Having a strange feeling she went over to her locker to open it finding a handwritten note inside.

 _ **Phoebs,**_

 _ **I'm sorry but I have to do this. I can't wait to find out what my mom is planning and I'm so afraid of what will happen at that dinner since I know Bob doesn't care for my feelings. I already will be gone by time you reach me.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Helga.**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **Apologize to Football Head for me and tell him his friendship has meant a lot to me.**_

Eyes wide, Phoebe ran out finding Gerald and Arnold at some bleachers. "ARNOLD!" Giving him the note she watched how his eyes widened.

Getting up, Arnold asked, "Why?"

"Bob is making her go and have dinner with Wolfgang on the fifth. Helga didn't want to tell you." Phoebe replied upset.

"Stay here and if you have to tell the school there was an emergency. Health related. I'm gonna get her." Arnold ran out to the student lot jumping into his truck and taking off not caring if he broke a thousand traffic laws.

Helga was surprised not to see her mother home again making her run up to her room to pack up her clothes, her favorite book, and a journal. Hearing the cab out front honking for her, Helga took her stowed away money which she labeled "Travel" and ran downstairs slamming the door behind her, and climbing into the cab. "Hillwood Airport." She told the driver.

Arnold watched her getting into the cab. Gritting his teeth he drove faster to do something so bold and something so crazy he'd need to be committed but he was desperate. He pulled his truck in front of the cab in a diagonal fashion making both vehicles brake hard. Climbing out of his truck he apologized immediately to the driver as Helga flew out of the cab.

"What the hell, Football Head?!" Helga came up to him with her arms flying around. "You have any idea how crazy that is?"

"You want to tell me about crazy? You leaving like this is crazy. Did you think I'd let you leave without a fight?" Arnold argued back as he stalked to the back seat of the cab to grab her bag. "Is this it?"

Grabbing for the bag she refused to stay but he held her back. "Damn it I'll leave anyhow, Arnold. Give that back to me!"

Ignoring her he went to his truck to put it inside. "No!"

Taking a deep breath in and out, Helga took a step back. "Fine keep it!" Turning around she said to the driver. "We're leaving."

Arnold's eyes narrowed as he quickly went up to her to turn her around, lift her up, placed her over his shoulder as he gave the cab driver some money for his trouble, and stalked back to his truck ignoring her protests and her hitting his back. Choosing to climb in through the drivers side he placed her down and buckled her in still ignoring her protests amid her anger till he placed his hands on either side of her body so he can look at her point blank.

"Look I know you are afraid and this anger you have right now is not completely against me." He refused to raise his voice at her right now. "I care about you, Helga and I made a promise to you. This is step one. Trust me if you did get on a plane to leave somewhere I will find you." Arnold watched how her mouth was about to open making him continue his own quiet rant. "You found people that care about you. Do you really want to trade us in for a life on the run?"

Closing her mouth and eyes Helga bowed her head. What can she say right now when she was so stunned to see someone do this for someone as useless as her?

Knowing he had to move his truck, Arnold went back into the drivers seat to start it back up, and left figuring maybe one place they can go to clear their heads at least till he had to head to work. They ended up at the park near the pond. Arnold has had slight disagreements with past female friends, but never to this degree. He never met someone so passionate in her fiery. Never had to pick them up to haul them off like a sack of potatoes. Honestly his thoughts that were with Helga were always so incredibly different.

"Guess I should get my money back on my ticket or at least..." She trailed off.

"At least what?" Leaning back on the bench they were now sitting on Arnold had to remind her again. "I will follow you."

"Stalker." She accused lightly. "I already have one. Thank you very much."

Arnold gave her a quizzical expression. "Who?"

She didn't reply out right she only started breathing like him.

"Brainy. Oh yeah. Sid is attracted to you and Brainy mentioned off hand how he's in love with you."

"Perhaps I'll marry my stalker to escape the would be rapist. Though leaving here is best." Giving him a puppy dog expression she leaned her head against Arnold's shoulder. "Want to come with me to another country?"

"Running away doesn't solve anything, Helga." He begged himself to ignore those eyes.

Getting up quickly she went on her knees to grab him by the collar. "Pleeeasssseeeeeeeeee."

She was too cute. Way too cute. "Begging doesn't suit you, Helga. You are so much better than that." Arnold wondered if he should make her wear contacts that were brown or something else so he doesn't practically melt under the power of those eyes, but he had a feeling she can still overwhelm him.

Getting up Helga sat back down in a almost unladylike way. "Need any help with the party?" She blurted out to avoid her stupid pity party instead.

"No, everything is all set. I just want you to bring yourself." Arnold held instant regret of him placing his hand on her leg when he felt that current rush through his body almost weakening him severely.

Helga turned her head in the opposite direction from him as her mouth opened at the affect of his hand on her. She already still felt charged with him lifting her up as if she was nothing and the way he fought with her. Helga refused to have feelings for him. She can't have them.

"Want me to drop you off at the boarding house?" Arnold almost squeaked from his still feelings he was experiencing. "I need to do something before heading to work."

"Sure. I love hanging with your grandparents." Getting up she walked back to the truck with him. "First I'll get a refund on my ticket."

"Yes please do that and please don't run off again."

"Or the dreaded Football Head will follow me." She teased pinching his side.

Grabbing her from behind around her slim waist, Arnold lifted her up in the air with her back against his front. "Swans. Beautiful but they have this hidden badness." That just earned a giggle from her.

"Oh my gosh, Arnold do you enjoy picking me up?" Helga tried to act irritated but was laughing too much mostly to try to calm the ebb she was feeling in her body.

"Well with reactions like yours, yes." Putting her back down mostly to stop the blood from rushing below his waist, Arnold couldn't help but laugh mostly out of nervousness.

She just nudged him in the side gently as they continued to his truck.

Arnold dropped her off at his home giving an excuse of having to run an errand before work. Leaving out of there he soon found himself looking up at her father's business. Arnold could see through the window that Wolfgang was in there with a customer making his mouth thin more. This was for Helga so with a deep breath, he went inside to have a conversation with Bob.

(To be continued with Arnold speaking to the mean old Bob...)

* * *

 **Oh Gerald, do you feel like knocking your friend in the back of the head when he doesn't get it fast enough at times? :P**


	10. Chapter 10

Arnold walked into the electronics store knowing full well that Wolfgang was watching him as another salesperson came up to him to ask if he needed any help. Arnold just politely asked to speak to Bob Pataki on a urgent personal manner. Nodding his head the sales person called Bob up front who appeared to try to to look pleasant.

"Do I know you?" Bob inquired as he scanned Arnold up and down.

"Not personally sir. Mr Pataki, my name is Arnold Shortman and I'm a friend of your daughter's. I come here to speak to you about her if I may." Arnold said as professionally and personally as possible.

"Hmm. Come on back kid, but don't take too much of my time." Bob grumbled as he turned his back to escort him in to his office where he had him take a seat. "This about Olga?"

"No, Sir. This is about Helga."

"Who?" Bob sat down confused.

"Helga, your youngest daughter." Arnold reminded himself to be as patient as possible as he tried not to fly off the handle himself at this mans ignorance.

"Oh! What did that girl do again? I swear she has been a pain ever since the day she was born. My daughter Olga. Now that girl was born a star. She's going places. Mark my word." Bob showed him a large photo of Olga, himself and Miriam with no Helga in sight.

"So where is Helga when this picture was taken?" Arnold wondered curiously as he examined the photograph.

"I had her cropped out."

Narrowing his eyes up at this person who calls himself a father really made it impossible for Arnold to keep his temper down. "Why may I ask are you forcing Helga to marry Wolfgang? He is a known felon and he tried to rape your own daughter. How could you condone that?"

He shrugged. "That girl needs to learn manners. No matter how many times she's been punished she is still out of hand. I bet she's already had a handful of abortions already without me knowing."

"Helga is the most kindest person around. She doesn't fool around at all. She's incredibly innocent. As for talented she's amazing on piano, guitar and sings amazing too. Helga has manners and treats everyone with the utmost respect with whom deserve it. I really wish you'd reconsider making her go through with this arrangement with Wolfgang, Sir. I've known him since I was 9 and he has gotten worse with age. He will even backstab you in time. I don't want that to happen." Arnold had to appeal to him while speaking the truth about Helga.

"Olga has the talent in the family. Helga has been a waste. As for the arrangement and as much as I respect that you have the guts to come down here to speak your mind it doesn't change the fact that it hasn't changed my mind at all." Screwing his expression up Bob suddenly had a thought. "You live in that boarding house. You are that kid raised by your grandparents with no parents. You are an orphan."

"With all due respect, I am not an orphan, Mr Pataki. I have parents who have been on a mission curing people from a disease which is very noble." Arnold defended. "As for your daughter if need be I'll marry her myself because even if you don't approve of me I'm still a million times better than that caveman you want to marry your incredible daughter to."

"I would have that marriage annulled if you do that, son." Bob's voice was low and so full of warning in it.

Standing up, Arnold kept himself steady. "I'm no son of yours. My father is at least a very noble man who wouldn't do this to his own children. As for Helga she doesn't know I came down here. She does know that her friends here care very much about her and I'm proud to say we welcomed her into our family." Going over to the door, Arnold nodded his head quickly. "Have a good day, Mr Pataki. Be good."

Leaving the store, Arnold quickly made it to his truck to head over to work hoping this didn't resort in a backlash against Helga later.

She was still at the boarding house listening to Phil's stories as she had Abner practically on top of her feet when Bob called her. Feeling dread, Helga picked it up before her whole body deflated. Abner oinked at her as he pushed his snout at her in concern while Phil and Gertie were looking over at her in concern. She felt like a zombie as she stood up not even aware if she bid them good night or anything as she made her way quietly out of the place.

"Well what do you think happened, Pookie?" Phil was confused by her behavior since she just left without a word.

Gertie watched how Abner ran to the door squealing for her. "This looks bad, Phil." She sensed the foreboding as she prayed for that girls safety.

After Helga arrived home her mom came up to her immediately to hug her. "He changed the date."

Hearing her mother's voice made Helga's eyes widen more as she looked at her. "T-t-t-the d-d-d-dinner..." Seeing her mom nod, Helga went to the ground breathing hard. "W-w-wha..." She couldn't finish the thought as she started hyperventilating.

Hearing the phone ring, Miriam spoke under her breath before answering. "Oh hello B. Yes she's here and things are getting prepared." Miriam's face looked so pained as she continued looking down at her daughter. "This isn't a good idea."

Helga heard him shouting over the line making her slowly get up and slink upstairs knowing full well Bob won't change his mind. Pulling out her phone she contemplated texting Arnold, but instead texted Phoebe and Gerald.

 **Sorry guys but Bob moved the dinner date tonight for some reason. If you don't hear from me it might mean I'm in jail from killing either one of them or just kill myself. Sorry this sounds overdramatic but this is my shitty family life. You both make a cute couple. - H**

 **Oh Helga that is dreadfully sad to hear. How could your father do this to you? I'm fairly certain Arnold spoke to you. - P**

 **I wish he didn't stop me from jumping on that plane now no matter how noble the thought may be. - H**

 **That's my man for you. Look Pataki if worse comes to worse sneak out of there and come to Phoebe's or my place. Your welcome here. - G**

 **Thanks guys. I have to get ready. Does anyone have a chastity belt I can use to prevent that cretin from doing something I wish to prevent? - H**

 **I wish Helga. I love you. - P**

 **Love you too, Pheebs. - H**

Helga sighed as she went into her closet to grab something she didn't give a crap about. Funny how she forgot her bag at Arnold's.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Gerald was pacing around his room contemplating what to do. Should he just sit back and relax? Should he just go to Helga's house and drag her out of there? Should he disturb Arnold at work? He growled as even more thoughts piled up that popped up and greeted him just to annoy him. True he didn't know the full extent of her situation at her home, but if her father was hellbent on wanting her to marry Wolfgang then that is enough to alert you of one thing;

BAD FAMILY!

He had to disturb someone at his job as he went to grab for his keys so he can head over to Arnold's work.

Arnold was busy stocking today instead of being in front at the grocery store when he felt a pair of hands grab him pulling him out of his concentration as he stood up to face Gerald's wild eyes. "What is it, Gerald?"

Gerald felt like he ran all the way from his house rather from the parking lot because he was breathing hard. "It's Helga." Panting hard he was trying to catch his breath. "Bob moved the dinner date to today. It is happening now."

"Fuck." Arnold uttered out.

"Did you just curse?" Gerald blinked in amazement.

Arnold couldn't believe out of anything he focused on a curse word. "It happens. Bob must of moved the dinner date after I went over to talk to him before heading here. Crud."

"Did Helga know you spoke to him?" Arnold shook his head. "I don't know what to do right now. She texted us about it." Gerald pulled out his cell to show him the texts.

"I still don't regret stopping her from leaving." Arnold looked around at his job as he openly groaned. "We are short staffed today so I can't just up and leave. I hate this."

"We all do my man." Places his hand on Arnold's shoulder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _'Creepy! Party of two with two unwilling victims accompanying.'_ Helga thought to herself as she looked across the table at Wolfgang's leering face. She was sickened.

"So girl, Wolfgang here has already gotten you something." Bob cheered happily. "Why don't you go and present it to her."

Helga didn't care and she certainly didn't want to look at him as she continued to play with her food by pushing it around. Unfortunately a blue box was slid into view making her stop what she was doing.

"Well open it girl." Bob demanded.

Helga was frightened in more ways than one as she slowly slid her hand on the the table top to bring it towards her to open it. Her mouth went wide as her father instantly started boasting, but she instantly flew up. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no..." She threw the open ring box on the table as she continued to back up. "No no no no no no no no."

"Bob you can't force her to marry someone against her will. I forbid this." Miriam spoke out as she ran up to Helga trying to get her to stop backing up practically into the wall now. "You can see she doesn't want this and I don't either."

Throwing his chair back, Bob came at both of them. "Damn it Miriam. It is time for this girl to learn to stop being a burden on the Pataki name. She'll marry whomever I choose."

Helga's eyes were still very wide as she kept repeating the same word but in a whisper. Wolfgang was standing up slowly watching the scene play out as the mother was defending her daughter as the father demanded one thing while saying Helga was a burden. Yes, Helga was a babe and her father was loaded, but what was going on here?

Bob couldn't take his daughter's protests any longer along with his wife's yammerings before slapping Helga so hard that she fell to the ground making Miriam cry out. "She needs to be taught. That is all there is too it."

Wolfgang felt a conscious seeping heavily in making him decide to speak up as he grabbed the ring to make a show of something. "I have an excellent idea, Mr Pataki." Coming over he had a full blown smile on his face as he looked down at Helga holding her face with tears streaming down. "How about we have two separate romantic dinners? You and your wife and me with my future wife. How about that idea?"

Bob relaxed as a huge smile lit his face up. "That is an excellent idea, son. Helga get your purse and coat so you can show him a good time."

"But..." Helga started to protest out before Bob came close to her. "Fine." Rubbing her cheek she went upstairs to get her purse, her brass knuckles, and phone with charger before coming down.

"Have a excellent evening, Mr Pataki. Mrs Pataki." Wolfgang told them as he brought Helga outside and towards his car. "I did that as a favor for you because I'm certain you don't want to be in a car with me." He whispered. "Go and hide out at a friends place or something."

"What are you doing?" Helga was confused but surprisingly grateful too.

Taking a deep heavy breath, he said, "I felt sorry for you and what you have to deal with. It is a raw deal with what he's said about you."

"You know you aren't any better than him with what you pulled with me." She pointed out.

Giving her the ring, Wolfgang frowned. "I know and seeing that back there scares me. I'm sorry. Just hide out."

Putting the ring away she nodded to him before running quickly away to head to the boarding house.

Arnold was having a hard time concentrating at work when he felt his phone go off making him pull it out to read the text.

 **Gerald told me he told you. I'm at the boarding house. I'll tell you when you get here or tomorrow. Please have a good rest of the evening at work. - H**

 **You know I would want to hear about it as soon as I'm home. I've been worried sick. - A**

 **My Football Headed friend has a good heart. Too large of a heart. - H**

Arnold smirked at those words as he almost sent the most cheesiest thing back to her revealing to her about something so instead he typed;

 **If you want you can wait in my room. - A**

 **Bow chicka wow wow. I guess my mirror isn't the only one getting action lol. - H**

He let out a laugh at that one loving her sense of humor.

 **I'm off of work in a half an hour. See you then. - A**

"Does Arnold eat or snack on anything before he heads off to sleepy land?" Helga asked Gertie.

"At this time of night he'll drink water mostly, but if he was worried he might want to snack on something so we can make him a sandwich." She suggested getting up.

Following her, Helga went to help her.

When Arnold finally arrived home and went into his room to find Helga on his couch casually closing her journal he smiled at her as she inspected his work clothes.

"Tell me how many girls hit on you in the market?" She wasn't teasing as she tapped her pen against her chin. "I bet as many or more compared to school. At a market you have mom types hitting on you."

"Yeah mom's hit on me too."

"Well you are that sweet innocent handsome looking type, that they can't help themselves, Arnold."

Inspecting her for just a bit he went to grab some clothes before excusing himself so he can take a quick shower. In the bathroom he contemplated telling her the truth about his impromptu meeting with her father even up to the point of him walking back into his bedroom.

"How was work?"

"Ever since Gerald came to tell me about you; Worrisome and then it became the longest work day in existence." Arnold answered as he grabbed a sandwich to start eating it. "Tell me how did it go."

Going into her purse she presented him the box that held the ring inside of it and remained in silence as he brought it up to open it revealing a tiny pathetic engagement ring inside. "The very second Wolfgang slid it over and Bob made me open it I went into even heavier panic mode as I kept repeating the word no over and over again as I backed up into the living room. My mom protested and my father got angry and slapped me very hard. Wolfgang suggested a separate romantic evening between the couples and when we got outside he told me he felt bad. Says I got a raw deal. Seeing Bob do that gave him a glimpse of his own life, I think. He apologized to me. Whether he means it or not remains to be determined."

Seeing her reach over to take the ring back, Arnold caught sight of the bruise on her cheek making him stop her to examine it. "Did you put any ice on it?"

Helga smiled. "I put lavender on it after the ice. You can't smell it?"

Leaning closer he caught a whiff of the scent. "You are staying the night aren't you?"

"Yes." She whispered for some reason.

"Good." Grinning, Arnold kissed her bruised cheek gently.

Seeing something on the ground, Helga picked it up reading it quickly. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Julie wants you to call her some time. Ohhhhhhhhhh." She teased standing up quickly to move away from his hands trying to reach for the note. "Oh my gosh! She drew little teeny hearts with smily faces in them and writes 'U sew kute eye want 2 ate u up." Helga frowns. "Girl needs to repeat the second grade to remember how to write."

"She's nice. Seriously Helga give that note back to me." Arnold couldn't believe how hard of a time he was having grabbing the note from her as she kept ducking and dodging him.

"Wait! If she is gonna eat you up will it be with non-fat whip cream or what?" Helga continued before feeling herself lifted up in the air making her laugh. "Spoiled sport."

"Just like your a virgin, Helga, so am I." Arnold confessed in her ear.

Helga almost shuddered as she controlled herself. Or at least tried. "You are? Have you seen yourself?" She wondered in disbelief.

Sitting back on the couch, Arnold put her on his lap. "As flattered as I am by that, I am not like most guys."

"Thank god!" Helga felt she should really get off his lap. "Never found Ms Right, but you will one day."

"And you'll find Mr Right."

Getting off his lap there Helga guffawed at that one. No one will love her truly. "I'm getting tired. I should go to sleep."

"Helga I have a confession to make."

She kissed his cheek. "The old me would of murdered you, but I know you went to speak to my dad. Thanks for trying." Standing up she left his room to head into the room they let her stay in. Inside as she laid on the bed she thought how stupid she was when she is trying to not get physical with anyone, but she is constantly letting him touch her and her kissing his cheek all the time. "I have to stop this feeling." She said to herself softly.

Arnold looked at the note that Helga was making fun of that Julie gave him. He was trying to keep his feelings of Helga at a very low simmer until he was absolutely certain with them both. Arnold felt he had a chance with her one day. Anytime they were close it was an explosion happening. Arnold wanted to touch her any chance he had. Wanted to speak to her in any way just to hear from her. He even wanted to argue with her again. Was he a sadist there to want to fight with her? Oh it lit a fire in his belly though when they argued earlier. How her eyes looked were astounding and very distracting to his very person. He prayed she stuck around for a far longer time so he can reach his chance with her.

* * *

 **Wolfgang has wised up and finally let himself feel human.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again thanks for the reviews. Anyone want a Yahoo soda? ;)**

* * *

Helga loved this party far more than Rhonda's. It was eclectic and fun with a mixture of the boarders and their friends. The music was pretty varied even with the boarders performing. She was either talking, snacking, dancing, or even performing herself when Gertie requested her to join her up there as they performed. It was the most she ever smiled in her whole life.

Going downstairs to grab something to bring up, Helga was followed by Lila and Phoebe to help her carry some beverages up when Lila wanted to ask them a question.

"When is it time to make love? I'm ever so curious." Lila asked with her head down.

Gathering some of the drinks on a tray Helga could imagine Phoebe's expression the second she made her 'Oh' sound and she could imagine Lila with her face red as she continued with her head down just continuing to put stuff on the other two trays. Lila was still mostly shy.

"It all depends if you are ready." Helga spared her a brief glance. "Do you think your ready?"

Lila was practically screwing one foot into the ground in her bashfulness. "We've been together for a few years now and I'm ever so happy with Stinky and even though he says he wants to wait till he's married I just can't help think it."

"Has he been hinting at anything?" Phoebe inquired softly.

"Not really, but he is such a gentleman to me that I know he won't." Lila's smile changed that looked to be a secret she was holding before she gathered Helga and Phoebe close to her. "When we kiss lately it is more passionate and more... Well you know."

Helga raised her eyebrow up as both Phoebe and her shared a silent conversation together. "You are speaking to the virgin club here and I know that I plan on making love to someone that I'm deeply in love with and whom I trust." Helga admitted. "Someone who loves me just as much and who is a romantic at times." A dreamy look was reflected on her face. "I have a feeling that is something all of us share in this room right now."

"Yessssss." LIla and Phoebe both said dreamily too.

"I'm crazy about Gerald, but I'm waiting further down the line. Thankfully he doesn't pressure me because I know he respects me." Phoebe volunteered. "Stinky respects you so even if he does think it I know he won't pressure you."

"Stinky never pressures me into anything because he loves to talk to me about how I would feel about things." Lila sighed with contentment.

Finishing up with gathering stuff to bring up, Helga placed her hand on her hip. "You have a guy who is crazy about you. My suggestion is to talk to him in private about this stuff if you are seriously considering it. No one else can tell you to do it except for yourself."

"Oh I know, but I don't want him to think ill of me."

Helga put her hand on Lila's shoulder. "He won't. Stinky is one of the good ones, Lila."

"Helga is correct in this. Stinky thinks the world of you so he won't disrespect you in the slightest when you share what you are thinking lately." Phoebe added in as she lifted up a tray.

Taking a tray herself, Lila took a deep breath vowing that she will talk to Stinky in private about this new revelation.

"Alright now let's get up there to continue our fun." Helga announced as they went back upstairs.

During the whole time at the party, Arnold realized he never danced with Helga while she seemed to dance with everyone else. She was a good dancer by what he can judge, but still she was being good about matching up with her partners so as never to upstage them. When she danced with Gerald, he spotted the true dancer she can be. Phoebe informed him that she not only studied ballet, but modern dance, tap, belly dancing, and some other dances simply because Helga just liked expanding herself and try different things.

Arnold knew he was scared with taking his chance with dancing with her. He has danced with plenty of his female friends without fear, but with her he did. Crazy how he always took the opportunity to hold her in his arms, but with dancing he feared it. He did know that when he danced with past girlfriends that the girl would always end up dancing too intimately with him, and yes he would try to take the chance to be intimate in that way with them before he thought it felt wrong and pulled away. He knew the second he danced with Helga he wouldn't pull away from her. Arnold had the strongest feeling there. Fear is still what kept him at arms length from her. He will not jeopardize their friendship still.

Little that Arnold knew was that Helga was feeling the same thing as well.

Soon the party ended with so many dragging themselves out of there. Arnold spotted that even the boarders and his grandparents looked about to drop so he told them all to go to sleep and he'll clean up. When they objected, Helga helped push them practically to their rooms. Arnold thought the funniest was Gerald and Phoebe volunteering to help, but the way they were leaning against each another's almost falling asleep made him push them out of there. At least they didn't live far.

"So you are awake enough to help me?" Arnold was looking around the mess up on the roof.

"Yep." Helga was chipper. "I'll clean up in the kitchen and once I'm done I'll come back up here." With that she grabbed what she could for downstairs and left.

Arnold grabbed the chairs to put them away first before he can start with the rest. When he was done, he was sitting down near the piano just looking up at the sky when Helga sat down next to him. "Thanks."

"Sure thing. Now that fridge needs to be stocked up since I believe Oskar raided it during the party. I say this because he disappeared for a long time during the middle of it." Helga rested back on her elbows.

"Ugh. We just stocked it."

"How does that sweet woman stand being married to him?" Helga groaned out.

Leaning back himself, Arnold sighed. "I gave up trying to figure it out a long time ago."

Yawning, Helga groaned. "I should get back to jail."

Helga always referred to her home as jail and the boarding house as home and Phoebe's mom as her second mom with Arnold's grandparents as her own.

"You can always stay here."

"As much as I would love that I already told my mom I would be home." Helga smiled at him. "Good night Arnold. I know my little boyfriend is in your room now so give him a hug good night for me."

"I'll hug Abner for you. Also I'm driving you home." Standing up he offered his hand to her. "I won't let you walk home this late at night alone, madam."

Taking his hand, Helga got to her feet batting her eyes. "My dear sir how very gallant of you, but what will my gentleman caller think of that the very moment he catches wind of it?"

Chuckling softly at her humor, Arnold took it as his queue to act noble. "I will fight for your honor and cut down that knave for ever believing I would ever belittle his lady love."

Waving her hand in front of her face, Helga mockingly fainted into his arms. "Ohhhhhhhh you slay me with your beautiful words."

Arnold really never got a chance to talk this way to anyone before. "You are pretty amazing, Helga."

"Yeah yeah." Waving him off she went downstairs so they can leave.

When Helga arrived home she went through the door quietly to smell the alcohol thick in the air making her stomach quell. It was double the amount. Sighing she turned to start up the stairs only pausing when she sensed something very dark approaching her making her look up at her father with obvious seething eyes glaring into her very soul. She backed up feeling the strike about to happen and tried to prepare herself to duck or dodge the attack. When he spoke his breath nearly blacked her out. He was drinking too and it wasn't just beer. It was something far more stronger making her fear. Last time he drank like that she almost died.

"Dad." Her voice was soft. She knew it was pleading to him. She hoped that nothing will happen to her.

Helga was wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Some may not like me for the rest of this chapter. I did name this story because it is just some of the things that occur in life. I have additional notes at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Her back was pretty bruised up also her upper leg when she was tossed against the staircase. Helga felt humiliated. Helga had a hard time acting normal at school on monday as she decided to wear clothes that didn't brush against her skin too much, but being a girl wearing a bra was a horrid bitch when you are trying to fight hard in being comfortable.

Helga wondered if Arnold figured something out when he went over the speed bump too fast and she complained when she normally didn't. Helga really fought hard not to, but the way it went though her body caused her tear up a little. On Tuesday when it happened again, and Arnold parked the truck he surprised her by lifting the back of her shirt up.

Arnold was horrified as he saw how bruised up she was. "Helga! What happened?!"

"Please Arnold." She begged mostly hoping no one was seeing him look at her like this. "We are at school and people will talk."

"Tinted windows remember." Arnold reminded her as he lifted her shirt up more. "I thought I smelled the lavender more heavily yesterday and the way you reacted to that speed bump yesterday made me wonder."

"What so you thought to have fun with hitting it hard again?" Helga was trying to sound sarcastic but knew she sounded like a bitch. "Please Arnold this is humiliating."

Putting the shirt down he turned her towards him gently. "Did your dad do this?" With the way she looked down confirmed it. "When?"

"After the party. He was really drunk. The house smelled thick of alcohol."

Putting a strand back behind her ear, Arnold kept speaking softly to her so he didn't scare her. "Where are all the bruises?"

"All over my back, left shoulder and upper thigh from landing on the stairs." Looks down. "My mom took pictures and was gone in the morning."

"She didn't tell you why, did she?" Arnold wanted to hold her right now.

"No. I don't know why not." She laughed a bit. "I need more lavender I used a lot."

"Point me in the direction to where you buy it and I'll take you there. I know just regular lotion wouldn't cut it." Kisses her forehead. "If you have to I want you to sneak out of that house to come to the boarding house to stay. We want you safe."

"Phil gave me a key on saturday. Told me I was part of the family." She smiled at the thought. "Talk about the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

"Well that room is yours whenever you are ready to move in there full time." Arnold offered. "We can paint it any way you wish to make it really yours."

Helga paused just to keep in check with her emotions. "We should head in so I don't start spilling tears in your cab right now." Grabbing the handle she slid out before he could object. "Sorry I won the gentleman race."

Besides pain, school, regular gossip mills, and the like that goes on in school it soon turned into the ever faithful day of October 5th. Gerald drove Phoebe and Helga to school that day. Helga saw the noticeable difference of him not being there and hated it. Ever since he told her about that day she had been researching San Lorenzo and pulling up anything on his parents. She was sure Arnold was doing his own search, but just to insure anything Helga did some of her own with hopes of good news for him. All in all the school day was long and as she was at home hearing her parents going at it, Helga snuck out of her room just having this urge pull her towards the boarding house where instead of going through the front door she ended up going up the fire escape.

She was nervous the second her foot met the top. She remembered what he said, but hoped he would understand that something called her from deep within to be there for him. It was like a voice like no other that beckoned to her to help this miracle out.

Helga silently went to the window where his hatch was and immediately saw him in a fitful state laying on his side with a picture clutched against him. Popping the window open she went down quietly careful to not touch his mattress as she gingerly made her way to the floor. Helga could hear him talking in his sleep. Could see that he cried at some point since his cheeks were stained with tears. She hated seeing him like this as she drew near to sit at the edge so as not to jostle him so with the first thought in mind she sung what popped up in her head.

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, Pretty baby, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby. Cares you know not, Therefore sleep, While over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep, Pretty darling, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby.

Arnold quieted up and untensed himself loosening up the picture he was holding close to him. Arnold is really such a good person to deserve so many amazing things for himself so as quietly as she came she left just the same.

In the morning, Helga came outside her house to see Arnold by the truck readying the door to be opened. She hopped in wondering how he was, but afraid to ask even as he stepped in and they were well on their way. They didn't say a word and she figured if he wanted to talk he would so when they got into the parking lot and he stopped his truck Helga felt a gentle hand on hers as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you for coming and singing to me." Was all he said as he quickly left the drivers side to come over to help her out.

"You knew?" She asked when her feet hit the pavement. "I hope you aren't mad. I felt this urge deep within to come over and I saw you were having a horrible time sleeping so..."

Arnold stopped her from going on. "I'm happy for that urge and I'm glad you had it because it felt right when you did it."

It warmed her when he said that. Arnold had a special way of making you feel good about yourself too. "Oh hey I get to borrow my mom's car tomorrow because I have to do some out of the way errands for the business. At least it is for extra cash."

"Is it safe?" Arnold asked out of concern.

"Yep. Done it before. My dad is a jerk, but he knows I can sniff out the bull when it comes to a product." Helga waited till they were relatively free of people around them. "Mystery shopper."

"Oh I get it. Sure no problem, but I'll admit that I enjoy driving you."

"Same here. Not many girls get a Football Headed chauffeur in their lives."

He almost picked her up at that crack. "And not many guys drive Swans around in their trucks."

"Probably." Helga grinned. "Well at least what some guys aren't saying if you get my drift." She winks.

"Oh that's sick." Reaches under her arm to tickle her. "Brat."

"Takes one to know one." Helga stuck out her tongue before hopping away from him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the early morning, Helga passed her mother as she headed to the bathroom before taking a shower. They said their greeting before she went in to take her shower. After she went into her bedroom to just put a pair of jeans and long sleeves on. Tossing her beanie on the bed she slipped on a pair of pink converses, combed her hair out before putting her beanie on her head. Never did she put make up on her unless she was covering something up, but she always needed her journal and a couple of her school books that she slipped into her book bag before heading downstairs.

Putting the bag down near the door, Helga started to walk towards the kitchen when something struck her as entirely too wrong as she stood still staring straight into the living room towards where her mother always sat.

"Mom?" Helga's voice sounded unlike herself. It was full of fear as she took a step forward. "Mom?" She repeated. Another step forward this time her voice was full of hesitance. "M-m-mom?"

The coffee mug was on the ground with the contents spilled all over to her left while Miriam's eyes and mouth were wide open. The house felt suddenly so cold. Helga whimpered out.

"Please no. Please. Mom." Steps even closer. "Mom." She's on top of her slowly dropping to her knees as her hands come clutching up close to her chest in a silent prayer. "Mom?" Still no response.

Tears start streaming down her pale cheeks as Helga places her head on her lap. "Mom, please no. Please no. Come back to me. No. No. No." Pulls away Helga screams out at the top of her lungs. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mom! MOM!"

Getting up quickly, Helga runs up to the phone to dial 911. "Please help my mom. Please she's not moving. Please. Please." Falling to the ground the phone clatters to the ground away from her as Helga is overcome with grief. "Mom! Miriam! Please wake up!" Wracked with sobs she didn't hear the operator at all asking her questions.

* * *

 **That last part was hard to write. In Miriam's thoughts when Helga came home with her new phone in one of the previous chapters she hinted at something more going on with herself.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you Historia70 for writing this out since I know how difficult it was for you to do so.**

* * *

Things went in slow motion as soon as the paramedics came who did try to resuscitate her but announced the inevitable. The thing that Helga already knew. Bob came demanding answers and even she didn't remember even calling him she was slowly going into shock. She didn't remember how she ended up on the couch as a cop came over to ask her questions. Did she answer him? She had no clue. She vaguely remembered Bob looking over to her for once and coming over to remind her she was stronger than this. She guessed that since the authorities were over he had to put his dad front up for the world to see, but she did look at him.

"Mom is so pretty and didn't deserve this to happen." She had a feeling her voice sounded like a robot, but after she caught the slight whimper she knew she did.

Bob spared her a sympathetic gaze at her words. "No she didn't."

Helga turned her head away from him knowing he will soon turn cold and demand her to act like a damn Pataki.

"I'll call Olga." Bob said as he left her as quickly as possible. The cops looked over to him before they looked to her.

Seeing a gurney come in and placing her mom in a body bag had Helga curling up in a ball. "Mom." She squeaked out. Hearing the zipper go up and the gurney take her out, Helga was amazed that the two cops that came up to her to speak to her were more father figures to her than her own father in just a few words.

Only after everyone was gone, Helga was silently begging those cops to come back to protect her from the monster that lived in that house. A monster that was currently staring her down as if she had anything to do with her mother's death.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga didn't show up to school and hearing once from her that she'd rather be at school while sick than stay at home any day made Arnold worried so he texted her. It was only at lunch when Phoebe came in mid-way through locating them at the bleachers with a stricken face on her.

Gerald went up to her immediately to bring her in his arms. "Babe, what's going on?"

Phoebe sniffed. "That was my mom." She took in a few breaths to try to calm herself so she can speak. "Miriam Pataki passed away this morning."

Everyone in the group gave a shocked gasp at that.

"Helga is the one that found her." Phoebe didn't want to imagine it but knowing how sensitive Helga was she knew she was taking it really hard. "She's not answering the phone so who knows. Oh god." She buried her head in Gerald's chest.

"Oh that poor poor girl." Rhonda stated looking down at her feet.

"Gosh what do we do? I have no clue what to do." Stinky lamented.

Arnold was listening to his friends having no clue what to say or do. "We be there for her. Helga needs that most of all. She needs to know we all care for her."

"Arnold is correct. She'd appreciate it." Phoebe affirmed.

"What if we all go there and tell her that after school." Sid suggested.

Arnold shook his head. "Helga is one that won't respond to that right now."

"How do you know?"

"Helga is never one for attention and she is more than likely in shock right now so you must understand how she feels." Phoebe suggested. "She hates when people treat her with kid gloves. She likes being treated normally. Yes she'll appreciate us being there for her to support her, but Helga is most of all a very proud girl."

Arnold was searching for something on his phone feeling it to be possibly cheesy to send, but he sent it anyhow to Helga hoping she'll see it whenever she did. It was a song. Arnold really wanted to go to her and comfort her like she did with him when she sung to him on his dark day.

Bob said he was heading to the airport to pick up Olga. Helga was surprised he bothered to say anything at all to her, but seeing it was his favorite daughter coming into town for a little bit of course he would still announce it. As it was Helga had no clue how she ended up in her room laying on her bed. She heard her phone vibrating like crazy and with the most stiff movements she found herself staring at her screen seeing the concerned question of Arnold's on why she wasn't there. Then she saw a song that he sent. Curious she opened up the attachment to hear something inspirational at least if she was inclined to want to lean that way. She was touched by the sentiment even if she didn't smile. Sighing, Helga thought of a song to send him and did so. It fit her mood and what happened today. Feeling chilled all over again, Helga got up so she can crawl under the covers.

Getting into his truck, Arnold finally had a chance to pull up her text since she sent an attachment allowing him to listen to it. It was a beautiful sounding song filled with so much heartache. Everything else seemed to stop making a sound as his mind wrapped around his friend's pain. Calling up he wasn't surprised to get her voicemail.

"Helga I almost thought of a poem to recite to you, but the words are caught in my throat. You are my amazing friend with this big heart. I wish I can hug you or sing to you. To comfort you in your time of need. Just know I'm here for you 24 hours a day whenever you want, Swan." Sighing he ended the call hating the fact he now had to head to work. He prayed he didn't have to work up front today.

Helga heard Olga running into her room with her usual fanfare as she cried with the usual high squeak she normally did. Helga knew her mascara was running like it always did. Olga continued her squealing till she eventually slinked away out of the room just to be with Bob doing God knows what. Looking at her phone which was clutched tightly against her, Helga saw she had a voicemail from Arnold. His voice was comforting to listen to. She wished he was here instead of the other family members.

Arnold hated work today. It was long and full of too many questioning people on other days he wouldn't mind helping out, but today it especially bugged him so as he dragged himself inside the boarding house and had a conversation with his grandparents about Helga, he eventually made it up to his room where he methodically took his clothes off, put a robe on so he can take a quick shower, and come back up there simply to lie down and stare up through his ceiling. His thoughts were only on one person alone.

Helga couldn't sleep and she didn't recall how she ended up out of her house to find herself in front of the Sunset Arms. Heading into alley, she climbed up the fire escape to open his hatch and slip in. She knew she surprised him when she slipped under the covers next to him.

"I keep seeing her face." Arnold wrapped his arms around her. "Why her?"

"I don't know. I wish I did. I just know it isn't fair." He whispered into her hair.

"Olga came into town. I feel more alone now."

"You have us. We are here for you. I'm here for you." Kisses her forehead. "I'll always be there for you, Helga."

Helga knew he would be. He'd be one of the few that ever will.

In the morning she was already gone making him sit up and almost weep for his friend. Arnold wondered if there was gonna be a funeral.

Helga had her door open just a bit to overhear Bob and Olga speak about the funeral happening tomorrow. After they did Bob kept going on at how proud he was over Olga's accomplishments and how Helga would never be achieve half what she has already done. Olga tried to tell him he was speaking nonsense about Helga, but wanted to hear him gush more about her. It was like her mom never passed away yesterday since it was still the Olga show. Shutting and locking her door, she went back to her bed to lay down.

"Baby sister can I talk to you?"

Helga hated her voice. In so many lifetimes it felt like she tried to tolerate her, but Helga ended up wanting to push her away still. Slowly she did get out of her bed to open her door just to open it up a crack.

"The service is tomorrow at 10. Do you have anything to wear?" Olga inquired with that whiny voice.

Helga simply nodded her head as she continued to stare blankly at her.

"I'm sorry that you were the one that found mummy."

Helga begged to the higher powers for her not to break down again she can't take the dog whistle high pitch right now.

"I understand why you are the way you are right now and I want to say that I love you. You can call me anytime you want." Olga offered.

Helga believed deep down she loved her, but the way she ignored the abuse against her and mom saying Helga was making it up was sickening. "How long you here for?"

"I leave after the funeral. My job doesn't allow that many days." She sniffed. "Oh baby sis!" She started wailing again.

Helga didn't have it in her heart to hug her. If it was Phoebe or Arnold, yes. Her, no. "I'm tired and haven't had sleep since..."

"Oh yes yes, I understand. Please rest. Are you hungry?" Helga shook her head. "Oh well just know I'll make plenty just in case you do get hungry."

Helga nodded her head there before closing the door back up. She missed Miriam already.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finding out when the funeral was Arnold and the rest agreed to go there in support of Helga. Sitting down, Arnold scanned all around to see plenty of blondes that looked more like Miriam's or Olga's. That had to be Miriam's side of the family. Helga held some resemblance to them, and didn't want to say she looked like Bob since to him he looked like a monster inside and out. Helga was her own person in his own opinion.

Hearing the organ playing and a coffin being wheeled in with a couple of casket bearers. Followed behind it was Bob appearing as the picture perfect solemn family man and then Helga and Olga walking side by side. Stopping at the front all three slid in as the Priest came in to officiate the wedding.

Helga felt the blood rushing all through her and coursing through her ears as if she was going down the rapids. This was far too surreal to a point of her wishing to beg someone to pinch her. She felt eyes in the back of her head, but she dared not look.

Soon she felt a tug on her sleeve from Olga to tell her it was time to leave making Helga wonder how can time both drag on so slow and so fast at the same time? As she stood up and trailed behind Olga she caught sight of her friends. Friends who were distraught and were here to actually support her. Did she finally manage to find a group of people to really care for her? It was something she deeply craved for. She knew Miriam loved her and when she was sober those gave her great moments with her till it came crashing down because of Bob. Moving past her friends aisle, Helga saw Arnold's hand reach up to hers to clasp it gently before they both let go. The current was such a welcoming feel to her right now.

They had to drive to the cemetery where Miriam will be buried. Rhonda thought to have a limo to drive them to be on the safe side. Getting to the place and watching Helga walk with her head down as they went to sit down. Everyone else filed behind them as they waited on the priest to speak. That is when the waterworks happened to the highest degree from one person alone; Olga.

"Mummy!" Mascara running and head thrown back as a handkerchief was at the ready to blow her nose. "Why?"

Arnold couldn't believe the show she was putting on and how her father was acting towards it by consoling her. Helga just sat there like a statue. He knew she was in shock by what she told him the other night.

Olga turned her body abruptly from where she was crouching to regard her sister. "Oh baby sis! I still wish you didn't find her like that! OH my heart goes out to you." Running up to her Olga wrapped her thin arms around Helga's waist.

"Olga... Please." Helga gritted out her teeth in frustration.

Leaning over to Phoebe, Arnold asked, "Does she go off in hysterics like this often?"

"Actually yes. I remember she did it over a loose thread. It was ridiculous." Phoebe answered seeing how uncomfortable Helga was right now.

Arnold thought that was some hard core theatrics.

Soon after she was laid to rest, Helga walked over to her group of friends. "Thanks for coming guys." She said softly as she looked at Patty covering Harold's mouth up. "Why are you doing that?"

Patty smirked a bit. "Did this to prevent him mentioning about food again."

"Nice." Helga almost laughed. "Sorry Harold but this isn't that type of funeral." Hearing Olga coming up to her in her wailing fashion she groaned. "It is more like that type of funeral." Flashing her two best friends a withering look she turned around to go over to Olga.

"At least you-you-you have daddy. Daddy takes good care of you." Olga weeped out.

Still with the blind eye, she thought. Helga looked to see how far away Bob was as he spoke to relatives she really honestly didn't know. "You never believed us. Dad hits me. Hit mom."

"Oh don't be silly, daddy would never do that." Olga waved her hand in front of her.

This raised an ire in Helga. "You say you love me but this isn't love Olga. Love is believing me because this is something I would never ever make up. Love is not allowing dad to lay a fist on me or mom. Of course you wouldn't know this because he worships you and tells me every day that I'm shit. Love is not forcing me to marry a would-be rapist because it would teach me, as he so quaintly puts it."

Olga gasped at the words. "No I don't believe you. You are making up lies."

Stepping close to her face, Helga hissed. "Then you never loved me. We are no longer sisters. I do care for you deep down and I wish you well, Olga, but I can't tolerate this blind eye any longer. I can't. I wish you also a pleasant flight back home." Hearing Bob call for them both she tried to fight off her snarl. "Daddy dearest is calling."

Olga was dumbstruck as she turned to head back to the limo. Could what Helga and mummy say to her be true?

* * *

 **I did warn everyone in the original summary that bad things will occur.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews. I already liked that people had the same clear cut statement about Olga in the last chapter.**

* * *

Tension filled the air. It was a tension that Helga was far too familiar with that got heavier as the minutes drifted past. After Olga left with Bob that is when the ticking began. She had a feeling Olga would bring something up. Bob would deny it all. Olga would accept. Bob would come home in a terrible rage and she would pay the price. So why was she here still instead of vanishing into thin air?

Fear also is a dead weight.

It feels like someone came up to you to wrap the heaviest ropes around you, encased your feet in concrete, and tossed you into the water where you will eventually drown.

Helga laid there in wait as her mind drifted into those thoughts till she let out a shocked yelp at the sudden ring of her phone. The number didn't belong to anyone she knew and she wasn't about to answer it till she heard her mother's voice beckoning her to do so. She obeyed.

"H-hello?"

"Yes, hello. Is this Helga G. Pataki? Miriam Pataki's daughter?" Came a males voice over the line.

"Yes and what do you want?" Helga was on edge with her voice reflecting it even if her mother's voice once again came to tell her to calm.

"I am your mother's attorney. My name is Frank G. Welkner and we have been working on her case. Your case for more than a year." He informed her calmly.

Sitting up she started to blink. "A divorce case?"

"Not exactly. Look I am deeply sorry for your loss. Your mother was a very pleasant woman and she wanted the best for you."

Helga heard the concern. The sincerity from him. She knew her mom was sneaking off. The pictures! "Thank you."

"Ms. Pataki, could you come to my office so we can discuss this today? It is very important." Frank had urgency in his voice.

Before she could reply Helga heard the Hummer pull up and her father slamming the car door. Fear registered in her voice. "I c-c-can't. M-my dad." Helga knew Olga spoke to him about what she said after the burial.

"Ms. Pataki are you alright?" Concern now in Frank's voice.

The front door slammed. "HELGA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW OR I'LL DRAG YOU DOWN!"

Helga saw the walls in her room rattling. She heard her mom's voice in the back of her head making her to do something towards a complete stranger. "Help me." She whispered before hanging up as she shakily stood up to leave her room.

Walking down the stairs to his angry expression was already too much. It made her shrink down. It made her bones crumble. Will she be seeing her mom soon in heaven or will she end up in hell? As soon as she was at the bottom step she received the hugest slap across her face that made her stumble to the other wall before another slap was issued.

"You dare speak to Olga about us? To spread lies." Bob raged as he slapped her again. "You are nothing. You are dead to me."

Helga felt herself crawling backwards away from him into the living room. Her eyes stung making her wonder if she was cut. "I didn't lie." She will still fight in one way or another even in her weakness.

Bob was on top of her punching her in the stomach. "You will be taught a lesson."

Feeling his hands around her neck, Helga tried to pull him off of her, but the strength was far too much even as she kicked and grunted. Even as darkness started to greet her she prayed for a miracle to happen.

"Now what?" Came Bob's frustrated voice as he stood up. "You stay there and shut up."

In her blurred vision Helga saw him answering the door and speak as if nothing occurred. She rubbed her neck and tried to listen. Focus till the other voice was familiar. It was that Frank person.

"No she isn't here right now. What did the girl do now?" Bob inquired in his irritated tone.

Helga found her miracle as she got up to rush over to see a man in his 30's standing there in a suit with a couple of officers behind him. The expression on their faces showed their shock at seeing her especially how the guy in the suit, the one she assumed to be Frank, rushed past Bob amid his protests to study her with so much concern.

"Did this just happen to you?" Frank asked with fear marked in his eyes.

Helga's tears made themselves known. "Yes."

"Hey you get out of my house and away from my daughter!" Bob demanded coming closer but the cops stopped him. "Hey! I didn't invite you in."

"I am. I'm inviting them in." Helga said with defiance.

Frank turned to regard Bob with disgust in his face. "Your wife has been providing me evidence in order to prove to me of your abusive nature so her daughter can be emancipated from the likes of you. After seeing the latest photos of her I have brought our finest here to formally charge you with abuse and neglect."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I have every right in the world to treat her that way. She's my daughter." Bob bellowed.

"When a parent treats their kids the way you do it shows that you aren't a parent at all. Officers take him away." Frank said with authority.

Yelling out, Bob got out of the officers grip to come charging towards Helga by knocking Frank out of the way. Helga started screaming as she ran away from him just to hear the screams of pain from someone else. Turning she spotted Bob writhing around on the ground from being tazed. This almost made her laugh. Watching the cops handcuff him and read him his rights after she said she would like to press charges, Frank came up to her to talk.

"There is a lot a things to go over before you go on to the next step." Frank informed her with a slight smile. "But first, will you be alright?"

"I know you will want me checked out." He nodded. "That's fine. Let us do that and then we can speak."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold was in the living room with his grandparents watching t.v mindlessly with his mind still on one person. He appreciated his grandmother telling him that things will change for the better for Helga, but he still had fear knowing she was now just living with her father. He kept thinking of solutions for her when he felt his leg get nudged by his grandma. Looking at her, she pointed towards the doorway to reveal a bruised up Helga standing there. Standing up, Arnold went up to her to hug her.

"Hey." She spoke weakly. "Let me sit."

Pulling back from her, Arnold helped her onto the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Ask Frank too, but yes." Helga replied.

"Frank?" Arnold inquired.

"Good Afternoon. My name is Frank Welker. I was Miriam's attorney and now Helga's." Frank told them pleasantly as he entered into the room. "I think with Helga's permission I should speak since her doctor informed her to rest her vocal cords till she's better."

"Yes, please. Would you care for a refreshment, Mr Welker?" Gertie inquired. "Also please have a seat."

"Yes to both and thank you." Frank answered nicely.

"So this is the place you want to live, correct?" Frank asked Helga in which she nodded. "Excellent." Pulling out some paperwork he started to fill it out. "Miriam already told me that you've been happier since meeting up with Arnold here." Looks to Arnold. "She called you a gentleman."

Arnold blushed. "Helga is a great friend to us all and already a part of a family."

"I gave her a key here and everything and she already has a room just for her." Phil chimed in happily. "I just have another rule girly. You call me grandpa for now on."

Helga laughed and nodded her head agreeing to it.

"I always have tea with Eleanor here." Gertie announced giving tea to Frank and hot tea to Helga. "She is a fine lady."

"Eleanor?"

Arnold answered for his grandma. "It is a high compliment for her. I'm usually called Kimba or Mr President."

Frank smiled. "My grandmother called me interesting nicknames that I never minded." Clearing his throat he knew he had to continue. "As of yesterday Robert Pataki has been taken into custody for abusing his daughter along with his wife. Miriam has been doing this in secret for some time now and due to the fact of them constantly moving it delayed this case more and more. After my brief phone call with Helga here yesterday pleading to help her, I am glad I arrived there in time with the cops to stop anything more dreadful from happening."

Helga felt Arnold's hand on hers giving it a friendly squeeze.

"I'm so sorry you've gone through so much in your life as I was with Miriam, Helga." Frank eyed this strong young woman in front of him. "Your mother loved you so much and wants to best for you and that is why you have been granted your emancipation. I can see by their faces Helga that they are happy."

"We'll see that she'll stay happy. It is what the Queen deserves." Gertie proclaimed proudly.

Helga snickered loving the compliment as she blushed deeply.

"There isn't anything no one needs to sign here I am just here to see where she will be living and to talk to you since she can't right now. Also..." Going into his briefcase he pulled an envelope out for Helga. "Your mother wanted you to read this. Also there was a will that names you her sole beneficiary."

"Olga not included?" Helga was shocked.

"No. It is more than enough for college and she set the account up already for you." Pulling out a separate sheet, Helga took it covering her mouth up. "Miriam believes in you." Frank told her with a smile happy to see the girl at least looking less frightened by the second.

Helga's tears were in between two states as she leaned against Arnold letting him wrap his arm around her shoulder for comfort.

Standing up, Frank went up to her. "I'll leave you now, but if you have any questions, Helga please don't hesitate to ask."

Getting up, Helga shook his hand. "Thanks."

"Have a good day folks." Frank waved good bye to everyone leaving them alone.

"Hot diggity! You're free of big old bad Pataki." Phil cheered out grabbing her arms only letting go when she cringed. "Oh sorry. He must of hurt you pretty bad." Helga nodded her head.

"We need to get your stuff from the house don't we? Arnold asked her to which she nodded again. "Come on then."

Going back to her old house, Helga saw the destruction that Bob actually created in what he did when he went on the attack she just leaned against Arnold for support as he quietly led her upstairs where she went to her bedroom and to the closet where all her boxes were.

Seeing the mostly packed boxes, Arnold gave a low whistle. "That makes some of this easy. Show me which ones are ready to take downstairs and I will." She did by basically pushing them aside as she went to remake some boxes to stuff the remaining stuff inside. "You love your books." He commented coming back up.

Helga smirked at the comment as she was putting her clothes in a box almost too quickly. Arnold dismantled her bed asking if she had any other bedding to bring to which she just shook her head. She didn't have much to do and before they can bring the stuff inside the back of his truck. When Arnold came up to see her sitting on her now naked mattress she had the letter open as tears were pouring down. He had two feelings seeing that. He didn't know to just let her have her privacy or put his arm around her. He opted for his arm as he sat down next to her in which she wrapped herself around him crying. Arnold could tell she was trying not to strain her throat, but he knew it was in vain.

"Oh Helga." He said in her ear in the lowest of whispers.

Pulling away from him she kissed his cheek and handed him the letter to read. It was a sign of trust as she walked out of the room so Helga can go to her parents room according to her mom's wish.

 _My dearest Helga,_

 _I'm not as talented as you when it comes to writing so please be patient with me. I know if you are reading this it means my time has come and I certainly hope that my gift to you was sooner rather than later in freeing you from this family. For so long I have endured Bob's never ending torment, but when I saw how much harder he was taking it out on you I did hide behind the bottle more out of fear from his threats. He didn't mind me drinking since he gave him a wife that obeyed him more. I know he took more out on you for various reasons that sickened me. Worst of all he couldn't take how strong you were. How willing you are to fight back._

 _Me, I gave up for a long time until my youngest teenage daughter came up to me pleading to me to stop drinking. Telling me how I'm much better than this. How much you needed me. I remember you kissing my forehead and telling me you love me. All this with a bloody lip from what Bob did to you. I'm sorry I was an awful mother for allowing that to happen. I'm sorry for not being truthful about my health condition either after when I was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Bob knew. Bob said I'd get over it. I wouldn't._

 _I started sneaking out over a year ago to work on getting you emancipated. I looked it up online and thought with a head strong daughter who is incredibly intelligent and talented, you will make it out there in this world. I also set up an account for you to use for the college of your choice. It was a process due to the moving and the sneaking around so Bob didn't catch wind of it. I only had to stop for a while because of suspicions, but when he became busy I was back out there meeting up with attorneys till finally I met Frank Welker. For an attorney he was extremely compassionate and offered to help you out in the future._

 _I know Olga will be a handful once Bob ends up in jail and I know he will be since Frank stressed about getting a lot evidence against your father. Frank will try to handle your sister until you feel ready to do it yourself. For right now I want you to go into my bedroom and find my heirloom bracelet. I want you to keep it since I intended on you having it whenever you got married._

 _For now I must part from you, my sweet daughter, but I wish to tell you that you have the biggest heart that I know. You are creative, witty, beautiful in every single way, and you will accomplish everything in life that you set your sights on. I have nothing to worry about with you because you have this inner strength that even I looked up to. I will hug you again my darling girl._

 _I love you with all my heart,_

 _Miriam Johnson-Pataki_

"She may say she isn't the greatest writer but she still managed to make a grown teenage boy cry." Helga pointed out from the door.

Standing up, Arnold wiped the tears from his eyes as he crossed over to her to give her the letter. "She is right about you though."

"Quiet Football Head and let's get out of here." Taking a final look in the room for anything she might need, Helga shut the door. "I get to finally go to an actual home."

"I hope you are happy there, Swan."

At the bottom of the steps they started hauling out all the boxes to the truck before she headed to her final destination for some time. At least she hoped.

* * *

 **I believe Phil said it best when he celebrated about Bob going to jail.**


	15. Chapter 15

Fast forward a little from the time Helga moved into the boarding house and really got settled in to the point of getting a job at a local bookstore which was her first official job away from Bob. She loved pitching in at the boarding house and bossing around Oskar on occasion. Something that Phil didn't mind when he would break down laughing at watching him run off in terror.

One weekend when everyone decided to go out to the movies Arnold was approached by a girl who gave him a note a while back ago while he was in the market. A note that Helga teased him about, and even though he was still getting a grip of his feelings for Helga, and Gerald encouraged him to at least try to go out with someone since it has been a while after Emma. Thing was after a few dates, Julie acted so nice to everyone, but the way she openly sneered at Helga when she thought she wasn't looking was a little too much, but Helga chalked it up to bad gas just so she wouldn't let her bad attitude rub off on her.

One day Phil announced to Arnold in front of everyone at dinner that Arnie was coming to town to visit for four weeks. Helga got various reactions from the table with mostly the one of him being very creepy was the largest personality flaw Arnie might have. All she knew was that Arnold was mostly saddled with him and that was something that displeased him the most. Which was strange to her since he seemed to enjoy helping everyone out.

"So tell me why are you so unhappy with having your cousin here exactly." Helga wondered as she stood in his bedroom shortly before bedtime.

Arnold sighed. "He isn't so bad, but he is a little too weird. He loves reading ingredients. Has this weird snort." He pinches the bridge of his nose to demonstrate. "An odd blink and loves to collect lint."

"Well just as long as he doesn't room with me I'm fine." Helga smiled happily. "I do remember Lila saying that he was 'Oh so fascinating."

Arnold watched as she brought her hands up to her chin in the typical Lila way making him laugh lightly. "You are bad."

"When was the last time he was here?"

"Last year. Stinky wasn't too pleased but got over it soon after when he realized that Lila's eyes were only for him." Arnold answered.

"That's good. Lila is pretty crazy about Stinky anyhow."

Arnold studied Helga before issuing a little warning. "Arnie might want to really talk to you because you are an attractive girl and he knows he won't get any where with the others."

She shrugged. "Eh, no skin off my teeth. I still have Sid and a couple of guys on the football team asking me out to Rhonda's Halloween party. I've said no to all of them."

"No one still strikes your interest?" Arnold wondered as he now noticed that both of them haven't hugged or done much in physical contact since he started seeing Julie. When they were alone, Helga still kept her distance.

Helga was interested in someone, but she wouldn't say. "No one strikes me in the heart, Football Head."

Hearing his phone go off, Arnold saw it was Julie. "Julie."

"Good night then." Helga made her hasty retreat out the door to give him privacy.

"Ohhhhhh Arnold I got the purrrrfect costume idea for us as a couple." Julie gushed.

Shutting his eyes afraid of this idea seeing as the last one was him running around in tights that were peach, Arnold braced himself. "Tell me your idea."

"Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker! Eeeeeeeee!"

Arnold could imagine her hopping up and down with her brilliant idea even as she went on about what they do to snag the best prize. "Julie, honey, I hate to break it to you but they aren't a couple."

"Yes they are!" She argued. "We just got to the part where Leia kisses Luke. They are totally a couple and they are so cute."

"Keep watching the movie and you will find out that they are really brother and sister."

"Nuh uh."

"Yep. Trust me honey." Arnold could tell she was thinking really hard. Really, really hard to the point she said a quick bye and the line closed. He almost considered going down to talk to Helga so he can have his brain shoved back into his head, but instead started to slip his clothes off to change into something else so he can sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Saturday Arnold picked up Arnie at the bus station and listen to him rattle off endlessly about ingredients on the way home. Bringing his stuff into his room, Arnold looked at his text from Helga.

 **Hey why don't you join us for pizza. Invite your cousin and girl along. - H**

 **Alright I'll see you there as soon as possible. - A**

Calling up Julie he asked her if she wanted to join him and his friends for pizza but she declined saying she had a dinner thing with family and then complained about calories in a pizza. Rolling his eyes, Arnold asked his cousin who just said sure to him.

Arriving at the pizza place which mostly teenagers seem to frequent during that time of day, Arnold came in to see that his friends already set up more than a few tables together so they can sit as a group. Arnold spotted how some of his friends looked at him with slight annoyance for bringing his cousin, but what was he gonna do? Further away, Helga was playing pool with Sid razzing him about his playing skills.

"You owe me $20.00, Sid! Pay up, bucko." Holding her hand out, Sid was already trying to weasel out of it.

"How about double or nothing?" Sid wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Or how about we go on a date to call it even?"

"I'd rather date a corpse." Helga answered. "Pay up or I'll put your nose in the side pocket."

Making a face he went for his wallet to give her the money. "Man you are lucky you are so hot."

Helga just pocketed the money before spotting Arnold and with a smile she went up to him. "Football Head! Where's Julie?"

"Family obligations and a guilt trip about calories in pizza." Arnold replied. "Helga this is my cousin, Arnie. Arnie. Helga."

"Hey." Snort.

"Nice meeting you bucko." Helga thought this was a weird version of the Twilight Zone happening here. "You want to play me at pool than, Arnold? Sid sucks."

"I DO NOT!" Sid screamed out.

"The girls won't play because they are worried about their nails. Psh don't they know their nails grow back?" Helga informed him sarcastically.

"I'll have you know, Pataki that this is a $100.00 manicure!" Rhonda complained.

"I like you Princess, but that is far too much for a manicure." Helga pointed out.

Rhonda didn't have it in her to be truly insulted by that as she went back to talking to Nadine and Curly. Lila came over to sit down.

"How are you, Arnie? How long are you here for?" Lila wondered with a sweet smile on her face.

"Four weeks." Arnie replied just looking directly at Helga.

"That is ever so interesting. We hope to see a lot more of you, right Stinky?" She asked of her boyfriend who gave her a drink.

"Right." Stinky bit out his reply as he chomped his straw.

Helga decided to forget about playing pool and went on the other side to sit next to Arnold at least just to get away from the unwavering gaze of his cousin. There was a difference between staring and feeling like you are in an MRI machine getting everything checked out.

"You ok?" Arnold whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. It was probably my imagination." She whispered back.

After eating, Helga was smashed in the middle of the cab between the cousins. Really Arnold's cab was large enough to accommodate all three of them comfortably, but seeing as Arnie kept breathing down her neck, she found herself scooting closer to Arnold.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't sell my mom's car, but heck it was a beater anyhow." She grumbled out.

Helga felt it was mostly her imagination. She knew that some people could act so awkward that they didn't know exactly how to act with others so she tried to be patient, but each night she found him at her door knocking on it asking questions. Wondering if she would like to be a couple at the upcoming party. Asked about school, which is normal, but the way he asked bordered on creepy. The way he went on about what she wore that day like he was reading package ingredients.

One day at lunch she approached the others just sitting down opposite of Arnold drinking a pre-packaged smoothie that was very green with everyone looking at her with varying degrees of curiosity. Pulling the drink back, Helga was defensive in how she asked the single word question. "What?"

"Helga? What is that you are drinking?" Phoebe asked trying to discern what it is. "It looks lumpy and stuff."

"Before you judge, it tastes good and has tons of vitamins in it." Helga defended as she drank some more. "Found it in a speciality store next to the bookstore. I flipped when I saw it. I got addicted to it when I stayed in France for a while."

"It still wooks icky." Julie complained sticking her tongue out.

Baby talk is horrible to listen to from someone full grown. Helga wanted to say something snide, but out of respect to Arnold she bit her tongue and continued drinking till the very end before placing it down. "I'll be a ball of energy after this." She was satisfied and hardly took notice of Arnie grabbing the bottle to sniff the top of it before licking it where her mouth was. That was when she took notice and froze.

"No that is icky." Julie cooed out. "Awnold your cousin is cweepy."

"I just wanted to taste where my beloveds lips were." Arnie explained as he did it again.

Snagging the bottle away from him, Helga stood up. "Enough of that. Enough following me around." Almost about to speak to Julie, she held her tongue as she started off to toss the bottle away.

Arnold watched Arnie stand up to follow her so as he reached out to stop him, Julie clutched on to him begging for him to let his cousin go so can stop being so creeped out by him. "I'll be right back." He ignored her protests while he made his way out of the cafeteria just to find Arnie standing at the threshold of the building looking out. Going over he followed his line of sight to Helga speaking to someone from the football team. "Why are you following her around when she doesn't want you to?"

"I love her." Arnie told him simply in his emotionless voice while his eyes showed a different emotion that his voice was currently conveying.

"Helga isn't interested. Can't you see that?"

Turning to face his cousin, Arnie blinked one eye followed by the other. "She's intriguing. She is the best of both worlds. She is a mystery still. Just because you haven't figured out your feelings for her doesn't mean the rest of the world isn't forbidden to."

"Excuse me?"

"Your girlfriend is a temporary stop till you are sure if you will jeopardize your feelings with Helga or not. I get it. It is commendable that you don't want to insult Helga, but what about that girl who talks like a baby?"

Arnold often wondered what rolled around in his head and felt hit by the reality that he truly was observant. "I am still insulting Julie by being with her in the mean time. I like her and all. I have fun, but I see that since she's been around Helga and I don't hang around as much as before."

"And you miss that."

Arnold drifted into his thoughts to the point of wondering how day drifted into evening where he agreed to have Julie over to study with when she decided to push him down on his couch to make out with him before lifting her shirt up and off of her. Arnold felt himself pulled off the couch with surprising strength from her as she quickly slipped his shirt off in spite of his protests.

"So sexy wexy." She purred out smoothing her hands down his chest before undoing her bra to fling it away from them.

Arnold's eyes widened at the sight and felt like a stupid puppet as she brought him down on his bed. Her hands were all over him while he was confused. He needed a sign. That sign was a piano playing a melancholy tune up on the roof.

"Music to fit the mood hun." Julie said excitedly.

Sad music to fit into the theme of love making is not his idea of sexy. He knew it was Helga and not his grandmother up there. They had two different styles of playing. It was a sign.

Pulling away, Arnold stared into her eyes just to carefully avoid the naked sections of her body. "Julie I can't do this. I'm not ready."

"Ready? What do you mean you aren't ready?" Julie sat up. Eyes ablaze. "I don't know who is playing that piano but I think we should take it as a sign. I've been watching you and I thought you would be good in the sack, but I guess you can't get it up."

"Just because I'm not ready doesn't mean I can't." He didn't feel like saying it. "It means I'm not ready. Look I want to do this with someone I deeply care about. I don't want to just do it. Don't you want me to love you in order for it to mean anything at all?" He pointedly asked.

"I just want sex. Who cares if it means anything or not? I just want sex." Pushing him away from her she got up from the bed making the strangest sounds as she put her clothes on. "I never ever want you to call me again Arnold."

Watching her leave Arnold went to grab his shirt to put on before deciding to head to the roof to see Helga's head bowed a little towards the piano as she played. "Helga?"

She continued playing as she sniffled. "Did I disturb you?"

"No." Getting close to her he saw tears escaping and falling on her hands. "Oh Helga." Sitting on the bench he placed his arm around her shoulder to bring her close to him. "Thinking of your mother?"

"Yeah." Music forgotten, Helga wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her head against his chest. "I have to go to court regarding my father. Olga called me giving me a guilt trip a couple weeks ago about how could I do this to them."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were with Julie. Happy in your blissful state with her. I've been talking to Phoebe instead." Sniffling again she broke down crying at the memories flooding her.

"I'm no longer with her anymore. Also you are my friend and I always have time for my friends." Arnold informed her kissing the top of her head.

"I don't look forward to going to court."

"Want me to come with you when you have to? As emotional support." He offered.

Helga smiled at the offer. "I appreciate it, but you have school to think about."

Her scent drifted into his nose taking him a bit off guard. He already knew her scent, but he hadn't been this close to her for a while so it felt so new again as he held her. "Just know that my offer will stand if you change your mind."

Helga didn't say a word she just kissed his cheek as a silent thank you.

* * *

 **Yeah there was no way in hell I was keeping Julie around. Blech! I thought about bringing her in as a temporary stop for Arnold as figures out his own emotions with Helga. Excuse me while I put my brain in my head after re-doing some of that baby talk.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviews are good and give me a bunch of yay's. I'm a bit sappy today. Now to give Arnold some more reality with his growing situation.**

* * *

Arnold knew that his costume was possibly not the most thought provoking thing around and obviously predictable, but looking over at his cousin in the passenger seat with just a vampire cape on over his regular clothes was him not even really trying.

"So what's Helga coming as?" Arnie wondered suddenly.

"Uh I don't know she didn't tell me when I asked her. We'll find out later." Arnold tried to ignore his cousin's ever growing interest in Helga, but it was so hard when he would often catch Arnie staring at her closed door.

"Well why didn't she come ride with us?"

Arnold tried to remain patient with his countless questions surrounding her from him. "She thought it would be easier to get ready at Phoebe's and also Gerald will drive them since he has the passenger room."

Arnie fell quiet as the mansion soon came into view. At least whatever opinion he had of Rhonda's place will be quiet hopefully for the rest of the evening. He owed Rhonda big time for letting him bring him along. Arnold almost grunted in what it might be.

After letting the valet take the truck Arnold and Arnie walked up to the entrance where they were announced and Rhonda only flocked to Arnold to give him an air kiss.

"Oh Arnold! Glad you can make it." Rhonda was all bells and whistles in her costume that screamed for attention only because there was barely that much on her body. "An explorer right darling?" She asked of Arnold in which he nodded. "It suits you." She spoke sweetly before looking at Arnie. "You look... Nice."

"And you are?" Arnold was afraid to ask and immediately hated himself doing it.

Puffing up she winked. "It is for a special someone, darling." Fake laugh. "Now go and mingle and have fun."

"Has Gerald, Phoebe and Helga arrived?"

"Nope."

Soon Rhonda's attention was to the other guests that came in behind him making Arnold walk down spotting some of his friends. Stinky and Lila as Raggedy Ann and Andy. Sid as a punker zombie. Eugene as a Mummy? Honestly, Arnold had no idea if that was a costume or real. Sheena as Little Bo Peep. Nadine was a bit different as Alice in Wonderland. His other friends he couldn't locate though. Arnie was already making people run away from him on his end of the room. He wasn't a bad guy.

Getting a drink that was offered by a passing waiter, Arnold turned just in time to see Gerald and Phoebe walk in, her as a little samurai and Gerald looking like the devil. Arnold guessed he decided against the football jersey or the baseball uniform. Helga when she entered was that something that lit up the room just like the first time he met her. She had a white dress on that went to the floor with a bit of a slit up one side of her that didn't reach too far. Her neckline was modest and her hair was done in structured waves. She was either an angel or a fairy with the beautiful wings she was at least sporting.

Helga was perfection and it could be seen by every male in the room that they thought the same thing as she exchanged a few words with Rhonda before heading his way. Arnold loved the smile she plastered on her face as she neared him.

"Football Head! You actually look dashing like this." Helga pointed out in truth as she reached up to his hat. "I really could see you exploring the jungle or what not."

"Angel?" She nodded. "Helga you look gorgeous."

Helga's cheeks burned at the compliment. "Oh ah thanks." Clearing her throat, she decided to say something else as a distraction. "Rhonda said that Curly is here as the Phantom of the Opera. I told her that I hope he doesn't plan on taking down the chandelier and of course I think I scared her there so I had to tell her he might just serenade you instead. I believe I excited her there."

Glancing up at the rather large chandelier, Arnold hoped not either. "Great! Now I'll be staring at that too. Thanks, Swan."

"My pleasure." She laughed. "Oh and I'm entering a writing contest. I won't discuss the prizes because I don't want to jinx anything, but hey I can hope." Feeling herself wrapped up in his arms, Helga didn't hear a word he was saying as the currents were rushing through her body all over again in such a frenzy that she almost reached the oddest release in front of so many. "Oh ok I get it you are happy I'm doing this." She laughed weakly trying to stem off the feeling.

Arnold was beginning to have a growing concern the more he held her and tried to shift himself away. "Fine you stubborn, Swan, don't tell me." Pulls her away from him slightly. "I just thought I was your favorite Football Head."

Helga laughed at the tone in his voice. "Well you are and always will be. Be glad I never bullied you fully."

"Did you bully? I don't really believe that?

Patting the side of his cheek gently, Helga smirked. "You really don't remember pre-school, but in all fairness I wasn't there that long."

Suddenly there was a vision of Helga upset with her lips trembling. Harold stole her food. He came over to give her his and after that Harold along with everyone else except for him and Gerald and Phoebe were laughing at Helga. "Ol' Betsey and the Five Avengers. Harold started it."

"Wow, I stopped calling my fists those names a long time ago, but yeah he helped trigger it. Neglect from the family and what happened in the morning with only one bright spot being you just to have it snagged away by the laughing and the teasing. It just made something in me go haywire for a while." Helga was embarrassed by that. "I've long been able to control that part of myself."

"Hey Helga."

Watching Helga's expression change to almost horror before she tried to make herself more cordial to Arnie was interesting as she half turned to face him.

"Hey Arnie." She greeted back.

"You look so pretty tonight. The best in the room."

"Oh thanks." Helga said back to him. "I'm getting kinda nippish so I'm gonna be off to find something to snack on. See you boys later."

On her way to the table that had all the stuff set up, Helga caught a glimpse of Curly descending the stairs in his Phantom disguise before his trademark laugh was heard followed by him running up to Rhonda wrapping his arm around her slim waist. From where Helga was it appeared like he was singing and it could be seen that Rhonda was enjoying his attention.

"Hello there, Helga." She turned to face Lorenzo dressed like he was from the 20's. "I want to say how lovely you look tonight."

"Thanks Lorenzo. You look pretty cool yourself."

"Would you care to dance with me?"

She already danced with him at Arnold's party so at least she knew what to expect. "Sure. Let's cut a rug."

Arnie looked over at his cousin's expression when he spotted Helga dancing with Lorenzo. At least he wasn't afraid to admit to his feelings. At least he wasn't afraid to take a chance while his cousin stands there gaping at watching this perfect woman dance with another man.

"You know I saw the way you held Helga. I notice a lot of things, Arnold."

"Meaning what exactly?" Arnold bit out the words as he eyed Lorenzo with a bit of jealousy.

"Don't act now and things might slip right past you."

"I will not hurt our friendship." Arnold decided to still remain firm in not trying to destroy their friendship by entering into a relationship.

Shrugging and snorting, Arnie simple told him, "You wouldn't" As he made his way elsewhere to be away from his cousin for now.

What the hell does he mean by that? Arnold's thoughts swirled as the dance ended with her smiling at Lorenzo before another song came on to find her dancing with Gerald as both of them were talking about something. Arnold felt no jealousy there seeing that Gerald was his best friend and was always asking Helga's advice on things concerning Phoebe.

Much later Helga went out to the balcony to get some fresh air. Once again she noticed she danced with almost everyone except for Arnold. She didn't dance with Arnie for obvious reasons, but Arnold was due to always that current that shot through her each time they touched. It was strong and it felt so unyielding as it coursed through her making her always weak in the knees. Tonight was especially far more stronger making her both curious and scared. It was already the end of October and they have known each another logically for two months now. They have already been through good and bad so far, but it was still too early and she never had a relationship before.

"You really do look pretty tonight, Helga."

"Thanks, Arnie." Helga didn't want to be rude to him, but didn't want to encourage him either.

"I haven't kissed many girls in my life."

Helga kept her gaze towards the garden to hide her expression as much as possible. "Why is that?"

Stepping closer he also looked at the garden. "Well the girls where I come from are the same. I find them boring. I know many find me boring and strange and that is fine since it is something I can deal with." He began to answer. "I find you the most interesting person I have ever come across. You are the best of both worlds."

Helga finally glanced at him briefly. "Thanks, but it still doesn't change my mind on how I feel about you. You aren't a bad guy, you just aren't my type."

"I know that."

"Then why do you keep trying?"

"Because perhaps I can convince you." Arnie persisted.

Helga rolled her eyes as she looked away only to feel his arms latch around her in such a dominating way that before she can protest with her mouth his mouth clamped down on hers making her squeal out. What the hell is with forced kisses? Ever since she has gotten here it has been nothing but forced kisses. Angry she stomped on his foot and pushed him away as her fist started to clench.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again! You got that, bucko?" Punching him hard in the arm, Helga stormed past him back into the party angry as all hell.

Phoebe was with Gerald and Arnold when she noticed Helga's angry scowl on her face as she came back in. "Oh no, this isn't good." Immediately she went to meet Helga half way. "Helga what happened?"

Only looking at Phoebe and ignoring Arnold and Gerald following behind her, Helga decided to rage. "What the hell?! Since I've been in this fucking town I've been forcefully kissed by 7 guys. 8 now that includes Arnie just now! Agh!" With that she went on the search for something.

"Uh I have to stop her from doing something she begged me to always stop her from doing." Phoebe told the guys quickly as she ran after Helga.

Gerald was confused as he looked at Arnold's irate face. "What does Phoebe mean?"

"Helga refuses to drink so that is what she wants to stop, but she's in that mood to do it." Arnold answered as he went to the balcony where he knew Arnie was still to confront him.

"Oh great." Gerald muttered as he followed him.

Helga was about to grab the champagne when Phoebe grabbed her arm to drag her away to safety. She felt the ebbs of her friends sanity slip away, and knowing that Helga had a court case coming up that was a stressful situation for her to deal with, this was the last thing that was needed. Bringing her upstairs Phoebe brought her into an unoccupied bedroom closing the door behind her.

Helga started to pant and pace before stopping to take her wings off her so she can pace again without hinderance. "Thanks Pheebs for having my back."

"Always Helga. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I've been forcefully kissed by guys with no oral hygiene whatsoever. I'd take eating strawberries than repeating any of those performances any day of my life." Helga searched the room to get rid of the taste in her mouth. "A tube of lipstick would be useful if I owned any."

Bringing out a mint from her secret pocket, Phoebe handed it to her. "Here."

"Arigato." Popping it in her mouth she just let it soak in as she finally plopped on the bed. "Oh I told Arnold about the writing contest but didn't say anything about prizes. I hope I do win. I shouldn't get my hopes up, but still."

"I know and if you did and you asked him to join you do you really think he would?" Phoebe wondered with excitement.

"This place he will go to. That I know already." Helga finally smiled about something. "It is a long shot but I want him to be shown how much he means to others."

"And to you." Phoebe reminded coyly.

"Ok and sure sure." Rolling her eyes, Helga laughed at her friends brimming excitement right now.

Arnold came out to the balcony to see Arnie's usual stoic face looking at him. "Helga didn't want that!"

"I did." Arnie said in his defense calmly.

"Yeah I know you did that's why you forced a kiss on her. Something she isn't happy about."

Arnie smiled a bit. "Don't you look at her lips and wonder how they will feel or taste next to mines? Well I did and even though I forced it I don't regret it since she won't give it to me willingly. Her lips are perfect, but they are wanting only one person on them, and that person isn't me."

"Who exactly are you referring to?" Arnold asked. Clueless.

Gerald almost face palmed himself. He didn't have a leg to stand on since he took so much time getting with Phoebe until Helga pushed her on him.

"Cousin I love you and respect you." Arnie started off with saying. "But you can be so dense at times. Smart but dense. How is that possible? I won't force myself on to Helga again, but I can't deny how I feel for her." He almost added something else but there was a point that Arnold needed to reach himself.

"Will you respect Helga enough not to violate her personal space again?" Arnold inquired. "To at least apologize?"

"Hard to apologize for something I don't regret. I can try, but it won't come out right. As for her personal space, it will be hard there too." Arnie stepped closer to him. "You do realize how magnetic her personality is, don't you?"

Arnold did as he nodded. "Just please respect her. She deserves it."

"Now that I could do." Arnie smirked stepping away from his cousin and Gerald.

Once Gerald was sure the coast was clear he decided to speak. "Remember how it was with Phoebe and myself and how you kept trying to get me to ask her out and it took Helga to finally push Phoebe up to me? Is this how it will be with you and Helga?"

"Gerald it is still too soon." He sighed almost in defeat. "I don't want to ruin a great friendship. She is my female best friend in the two months we known one another. What if I ask her out and it fails and I am left without an amazing friend? I'd hate us to never speak again."

"Man I see your point and I was in that same boat. I still am." Gerald looked behind him to make sure no one came out. "I'm still in this brand new relationship with a great girl that I hope to be with for a very long time because I'm glad to finally got the chance."

"You've known each another since you were 3 and Helga and I really since now. Think about it, Gerald." Arnold finally turned to look at his friend in hopes he would truly understand his dilemma. "I mean sure when I touch her it feel like my body is alive for the first time. I enjoy the arguments we do have because it puts this fire in me making me feel alive. I missed talking to her when I had Julie around. I really enjoy jamming with her. She's incredible."

"You have it bad for her already." Gerald pointed out. "What happens if another guy swoops in and takes her away? Will you enjoy the sight of her in another guys arms? I know you were being protective to her just now, but I also saw something else... Jealousy."

"What? I wasn't jealous. That's absurd." Arnold steps back incredulous.

Gerald had what looked like an evil half grin on his face as he spoke low to him. "Just imagine Helga in the arms of another man. His hands brushing against her side. His lips pressing against hers. She returns the kiss as her hands reach up. Her chest pressed against his..."

Waving his hands around in front of him, Arnold raised his voice slightly. "Alright, alright! Sheesh enough of the visual." Covering his face he had to admit he was right. "Fine, you're right, but I still can't destroy our friendship just yet."

"All right buddy, but don't say you weren't warned. Don't think I didn't have the same worry myself when it came to Phoebe."

Arnold knew he had a valid point, but he still was afraid of killing a great friendship.

* * *

 **Gotta love Gerald. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gerald = The voice of reason to Arnold. We also know that Arnold does the same for him.**

* * *

Arnold came out of his room to find Helga at the bottom step that morning just hugging and talking to Abner. Listening to her laugh as Abner rolled over like a dog before oinking to get back on his feet to press against her for another hug made Arnold laugh as well.

"Morning Football Head. I got distracted by my cute boyfriend here. I mean he is such a hog for my attention." Helga quipped as Abner rolled to his side to get petted.

"I need to walk him today. Want to join me after breakfast?" Arnold asked as he got to the floor to hug his pet.

"Sure." Standing up Helga soon lost balance when Abner surprised her with getting up too fast making her fall into Arnold. "Oh crap. Sorry."

"No problem." Helping her get back on her feet Arnold and her shared a look that almost made him loose his breath if it wasn't for Oskar suddenly running down the stairs. "We better go or else there will be none left."

"Wise idea." Helga had to clear her throat from the wave of emotions going through her as they went to make their way downstairs.

After breakfast Helga and himself were out walking Abner as a comfortable silence fell between them. The air was finally starting to chill. Arnie was gone and while Helga was happy about that it seemed that Stinky was more than happier with it even though Lila didn't pay attention to Arnie whatsoever past the first day. Guess old habits die hard with some people, that being jealousy.

"Hey!"

Stopping themselves they both saw Wolfgang heading towards them. Helga hadn't spoke to him since that night at her house and still was entirely too grateful for that. Arnold kept a tight hold on Abner's leash in case he decided to bolt.

"Oh good I finally get to see you." Wolfgang told her with a smile on his face.

While he seemed happy, Helga was still tense about him. "Gee, glad for you."

"Look I get why you don't trust me and I'm cool with that after what I did and all. I did mean what I said to you the last time I saw ya and I'm trying to change and I know the first step in doing it." Wolfgang was still so happy sounding.

Placing her hand on her hip, Helga looked to Arnold first before him. "Uh huh."

"Yeah I'm serious and I heard about your court case and guess what?"

Helga and Arnold were too nervous about what he might say even as Helga reached for Arnold's hand for support. "Just tell me." Helga could never take suspense.

"Well I'm like a witness for your side." Wolfgang's eyes were lit up with excitement. "This is my first step in making amends and to prove that your father is a bad man."

"Seriously?" Arnold was stupefied at the miracle taking place.

"What's the catch?" Helga asked.

"No catch. I'm not trying to get into your pants." Wolfgang answered before giving her a once over. "I mean sure you are the hottest thing in this place, but I don't stand a chance with you. I just want to say that yeah Bob is a bad guy and I saw him hit his daughter."

"You realize by doing that they'll ask you why you were being forced to marry me in the first place? You will be implicating yourself." Helga pointed out calmly.

"I know and I'm fine with it. I deserve any punishment if they choose it." Wolfgang tried to approach but Abner wouldn't allow it. "It was wrong with what I tried to do with you and I apologize. This is my first step in improving myself."

Feeling the gentlest of squeezes from Arnold made her think he was trying to get her to forgive him for what he did to her, but it was too hard. "Well uh thanks for doing this." Her tone carried such an uneasy tone to it as she spoke. "It is good to have someone on my side speaking out."

"Yeah and uh I am like so sorry about your mum. She seemed nice." Wolfgang offered.

Helga thought he almost looked like a beaten down dog right now begging for her forgiveness. "You really don't want to turn into Bob, don't you?"

"Ohhh no, no way."

Arnold remained quiet as he studied him as he tried to put his best foot forward. "So no more funny business with Helga or any other girl?"

Brushing his hair back with his hand, Wolfgang appeared so ashamed. "She is actually the first girl I tried to do that with honestly. Seriously. I know I have a reputation and seeing someone as hot as her with a mouth like hers felt too good to be true to me. I let it get to me." See's Arnold holding her hand. "Even she is the most interesting girl I've seen you around. True all of them have been hot, but she takes the cake."

Wolfgang thought they were a couple. Arnold almost grinned at the thought. Helga had a tough time concentrating between holding his hand and looking at Wolfgang with contempt till Abner oinked reminding her that they had him.

"I guess I'll see you in court then. Also ignore Olga because I'm sure she'll try to convince you of Bob's good nature." "Helga warned.

"Tall and whiney who cries a lot?" Helga nodded her head. "Nah I'm not into wanting to listen to divas or head cases. Too much drama man." Wolfgang spoke with contempt.

"Oh the ring..."

"Keep it. Your dad bought it so pawn it or something." He suggested deciding that it would be better to leave Arnold, Helga and Abner alone.

Removing her hand from Arnold's, Helga crouched down to Abner to hug him. "You are such a good boy, aren't you?" She cooed.

"How do you feel about this newest development?" Arnold asked as she stood back up.

Helga thought he looked too cute with that innocent smile on his face. "I'll see when it comes to that day, but right now let me enjoy my friend and boyfriend down there." Abner makes a noise of contentment. "See how he loves me?"

"I had no clue you were such a ladies man, Abner."

"No Football Head, he is Helga's man."

Arnold laughed at the wink she threw at him it was simply far too cute to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Court day and Helga hated the hours of sitting there listening and being questioned. She hated listening to Bob and most of all Olga. She hated hearing them bad mouth, Miriam when she wasn't there to defend herself. Sure she wasn't a perfect mother, but she did love her. Wolfgang was up there as well being questioned and she had to admit he was at least truthful in what he did to her and what Bob was trying to make her do with him. So many gasped hearing him say that he just wanted his daughter to learn a lesson she deserves from someone who tried to do something salacious with his own daughter since it will teach her some manners.

It felt like the real fireworks happened when she was called up for questioning. Helga answered every question calmly and precisely while Bob would bark out in court having the Judge slam his gavel down quite a lot to the point he told him he would be fined. Money was Bob's weakness so that always shut him up. Photographs of Helga's abuse that was documented by Miriam to free her of Bob was shown making Olga cry so much that she had to be escorted out. The thing Helga had no clue about was Miriam videotaping Bob coming at her. To hear Miriam trying to stop Bob by yelling at him and he ignored her while Helga was shown looking like a rag doll turned Helga's stomach. Frank wasn't her lawyer for this case but was there for support as he gave her a glass of water to help try to curb the bile coming up.

During recess she was in a private room with mostly Frank as her other lawyer Richard Sayer was speaking to his boss elsewhere. "Thanks for being here. I'm surprised you are." Helga said to Frank softly.

"I normally am when the case is really severe. Your mother expressed many times how worried she was about you knowing your father's temper."

"I swear I think stopping a Mack truck is easier than stopping him. Only a few times in my life when I was younger he acted like a father to me. Mostly it was the Olga show and I was the disappointment of the family. The turd." She spat out.

Frank studied the young lady in the chair across from him. "Your mother is right about one thing. You are incredibly mature compared to your sister. She spoke how she never worried about you once you set out on your own because you are strong enough to handle it. Since we have to get all your records from the past I see that you have a high IQ. You probably been able to skip several grades if you weren't moved around so much, but the fact that you never let any move affect your grades shows remarkably."

"Cool." She was a bit red faced with the compliment. "You aren't like any other lawyer out there. You seem more personable."

"I try to be. It is hard sometimes, but I want to go home to my family at the end of the day and do some good." Frank smiled as he thought of his two kids. "So how is it where you are living?"

"I love it! I feel like that even though I'm not related to anyone there that I'm part of a family." Helga sighed in a contented way. "It is so strange to think that for once I'm happy to come home instead of dreading it."

Hearing the door open her other lawyer popped his head in. "Time to come in to read the verdict."

Helga felt increased nervousness as she stood up hoping she'll be able to stomach food once again in her life.

As for Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald, and well many of their other friends they felt the day was dragging on way too long. It was hard to speak and when they tried to form a thought, like Harold, it all ended up sounding like they were trying to eat too dry oatmeal that was extra coated in sawdust. Phoebe and Arnold were especially looking at their phones for anything from her. They even called home to see if Helga called, but still nothing.

A few minutes before school ended a text was sent from Helga:

 **Alright buckos come to Slauson's after school. - H**

Arnold's face lit up in a grin as he quickly gathered his stuff together and took off out of there towards his truck. He had to laugh that his friends were also running to get out of there to meet up with Helga too.

All arriving at Slauson's at the same time Arnold had to laugh at how almost everyone fell on the ground as soon as they rushed through the door. Even Helga, who was still dressed for court, looked amused at the display in front of her.

"I give that 7 points in clumsiness." Helga said out loud. "Oh and Bob has been found guilty so I won't be seeing him for quite some time." She beamed.

Seeing how everyone rushed up to her to hug her, Helga complained about not being able to breath before quickly sliding into the booth to mostly have the girls surround her chattering to her about everything and saying it was the longest day waiting to hear about what happened. Helga had to agree with them. It did feel like the second longest day or the third.

"So you free to date now?" Sid blurted out suddenly.

Helga narrowed one of her eyes at him. "Still not interested, Sid, thanks." She said as politely as possible.

Arnold watched how Lila whispered into Helga's ear making her eyes get wider before shaking her head. Arnold just smiled at her.

"Oh the grandparents and boarders already know and they practically forced me out to spend time with all of you guys. I know they are planning something." Helga told Arnold. "A dinner thing."

"Makes me wonder what grandma will be wearing when we get home then." Arnold thought out loud.

"Ah who cares? Your grandparents are fun no matter what day it is."

Arnold wanted to hold her in his arms. He really wanted to hold her in his arms for a long time. Catching an all too knowing look from Gerald he almost hit him before catching another knowing look from Lila. He was dreadfully afraid to look in Phoebe's direction now.

After they all had milkshakes and what not, Helga and Arnold stood next to his truck waving at everyone as they were leaving. Opening up his truck door, Helga went to hug him making him painfully aware how much he wanted to kiss her. She felt so perfect. She fit like that missing puzzle piece.

"Wanted to do that without our friends in attendance." Helga whispered as she hopped into the cab.

Grinning he shut the door as he went to his side to climb in. Once again he was touched at how Helga always reached over to unlock and open his door for him. He remembered a few times Julie just sat there in the passenger seat while he fumbled with the keys to unlock his side getting drenched and her having the nerve to ask why he was soaking wet. Helga was at least thoughtful.

At home she was greeted by congratulations making her face turn beet red as she tried to hide, but Arnold wasn't allowing her to. "If you don't I'll lift you up and carry you inside." He threatened quietly in her ear.

Helga shivered feeling his breath against her as she turned to head into the dining room to eat. They had the whole room decorated in streamers.

"Oh no need to be embarrassed girly. When you live here you become one of us." Phil greeted happily.

"One of us. One of us. One of us." All of them chanted.

Laughing, Helga felt a hand at the small of her back bringing her to the head of the table by Arnold as Ernie helped her into her seat. As she looked upon this scene she wondered if she'll ever get use to it.

* * *

 **Yeah there was no way I wanted to dedicate chapter after chapter of a court hearing. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Also I don't have that much knowledge on how to go about them. I only researched laws on emancipations for that one previous chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Besides Helga's court case, November up to almost Thanksgiving was pretty uneventful. Arnold didn't go out on any dates at all even if he was always getting hit on at school or the market. He remembered once while he was stocking he was surprised by feeling a hand run up his... Well an area that made him jump in surprise just to watch an older lady blow him a kiss and give him a wink before she sashayed away. As he blinked away his surprise there he heard stifled laughter behind him making him turn around to see Helga with a shopping cart that was loaded.

Helga had a hard time keeping herself steady as she spoke. "Well I witnessed the whole thing and I must say..." More stifled laughing. "Her hand just went..." Her face turned red trying to find the right words. "I wonder which continent she loved searching for the most in that area."

Taking a deep breath he came close to her. "I don't know Helga, why don't you tell me." He knew his voice took on a flirtatious tone to it.

"Hmmm turn around and let me see, Football Head." She said in a very equal way.

"If you want I will." Arnold knew he was taking a chance doing this here of all places.

Helga was good at playing games as she spoke in a very seductive tone. "How about if I turn around and you can search me instead. Would you want that?"

That made him stumble with his tongue and just as he was about to make a mockery of his tongue his grandma came into view.

"Kimba!" Gertie greeted giving him a hug. "I see you noticed that I'm shopping with the lovely Eleanor."

"Yes I do. Shopping for Thanksgiving or another holiday?" Arnold asked as he looked at the different assortments in there.

"Oh Kimba. Thanksgiving of course. Turkey with hot dogs stuffed inside. Doesn't that sound delicious?" Gertie rubbed her stomach in happy thoughts.

As Arnold was about to object, Helga shook her head softly saying it won't happen.

"Well Kimba we should get going to hunt that elusive turkey. See you at home." Kissing his cheek, Gertie almost started skipping down the aisle.

Helga had to admire Gertie's spritely energy as she bid Arnold good bye herself to follow her. Feeling a hand stop her, Helga felt his lips near her ear.

"Would Eleanor like to watch some movies in the Presidents private chambers tonight?"

"Certainly Mr President." She whispered out breathlessly. It had been like this with the tiny flirtations with today being the largest it seems. Helga felt her legs about to go under and melt away into the ground. Walking down the aisle she resisted the urge to glance behind her.

At home, Helga parked the Packard and both her and Gertie were hauling the groceries in when Phil came running up to Helga telling her to get into the living room right away. Thankfully she was able to place the groceries down on the table when she felt his hand grab her wrist to tug her into the other room.

"Alright here she is!" Phil pushed her into the room where a middle aged brunette woman sat there with a slightly younger male dressed in something similar like Phil.

"Helga G. Pataki?" The woman had almost a toneless voice as she regarded her over her slight rimmed glasses.

"Speaking." Helga went over to the couch to sit down. "And you are?"

Things seemed to grow quiet as she listened to the woman speak due to the news she was given along with the pamphlet and brochure Helga was given for the place of her choosing. It was unbelievable even when she was given a novelty size check at first making her demand Phil and Gertie to take a picture with her. To her they were not only her friends but her extended family and she wanted to share it with them. When they told her to speak of the person of her choosing to go with Helga they will return on Monday after 3pm. Now came the part of her to talk to her surrogate grandparents.

"So where did you choose for your trip, sweetie?" Gertie inquired gently.

Sitting down on the chair so she can face them both, Helga told them where and when they said it would be not unless plans have to be changed. "I want to ask your opinion since you are his family and he values your opinion highly."

Phil and Gertie shared a look of silent communication as their smiles widened towards the young woman that has entered their lives. Someone who come to mean so much to them in the short amount of time. Someone they can tell their grandson's heart belonged to.

"It is a fine gift, Helga dear, and you are correct in that he does so much in thinking of others that it is time." Gertie spoke first as she stood up.

Standing up with his wife, Phil came close to Helga. "Pookie is right. Arnold will still worry about us, but don't worry, we'll see that he goes. It is time he does." Puts his arm around the young girls shoulders. "Thank you sweetie and congratulations on winning."

Pulling back, Helga jumped up in the air. "I can't believe I won! OH yeah we can say something to him about winning but not about the trip. I want to ask him in private."

"No problem girly. If anything I'll tell him not to eat raspberries." Phil warned with a wink.

Helga couldn't help but laugh at his logic. Fortunately she never did get that piece of advice from him just Arnold.

Much later in Arnold's room they were watching Evil Twin 1 The Uncut Version with extra footage which felt more like a scam to both of them as they both looked at the movie in the same way. Tilt the heads to the right, then to the left, pause for effect, make a funny face, have an urge to throw your popcorn, and back to feeling perplexed.

"Glad you rented this because I just don't see the difference." Helga stated handing him the popcorn.

"Neither do I... Oh wait." Arnold almost covered Helga's eyes over with his hand. "That sex part is new."

Laughing at the sounds the actors were making, Helga mockingly went to the ground. "Oh my virgin eyes are bleeding. Oh. Please. Tell. Me. When. The. Braless. Bimbo. Runs. Through. The. Woods. And. Dies."

Chortling at her melodramatic display he also slid down to the ground near her and tried his best sinister voice. "Those who dare mock will soon be running for the woods themselves scared muahahahahahaha!"

Turning on her knees to look at him, Helga raised the remote up like a knife. "Then I shall walk instead of run through those woods since we know the killer won't dare kill the only virgin around. Don't you remember the rules, sir?"

Still with the same voice, Arnold answered, "I do but from where I come from I will..." He starts to laugh. "I can't do it."

"Because you are too much of a boy scout." She pointed out getting back on the couch.

"Is that a bad thing?" Getting back on the couch himself he couldn't help but think.

Helga shook her head. "To me no. There are girls out there that enjoy a good guy while so many crave a bad boy." Grabbing her soda she took a swig of it before placing it aside. "Hey so now you know I won that writing contest."

His face lit up. "I knew you could do it."

Her face turned red. "Thanks. Anyhow have you ever obtained a passport before?" She wondered shyly.

"Actually yes. I had to update it this year. I have it because one day I hope to go to San Lorenzo to try to find my parents or at least find a clue to what happened to them." Arnold replied as his voice started to become lackluster. "I've been saving for some time now. Why do you ask? I know you have a passport since you've been out of the country before."

"Well I do and well the reason why I ask is because..." Her throat tightened up. "Besides my piece getting published and the check of course I also get something else." She let it linger. "I get a trip of my choice and one of the choices is to San Lorenzo." Seeing Arnold's facial expression become unreadable she had to ask. "Arnold you are this incredibly special friend who has done so much for so many, including myself, and I even talked to your grandparents too. It is three weeks in San Lorenzo and I want you to come with me. Will you come with me?"

Arnold was stunned at the question. Physically and mentally so.

"It is over the course of Christmas if you are willing." Helga reached out to take his hands. "Please say something."

Arnold was still processing before instantly bolting out of the room leaving Helga wondering where he was going since all she could hear was him running around somewhere's. Deciding to turn off the long forgotten movie, Helga decided to straighten up till he decided to come back. Before long she heard him coming back up his steps closing the door behind him, and bringing her back on the couch to sit down to open up a book that held a map.

"See this?" She nodded. "This is my father's journal and this map was inside of it. Helga this contains a clue and I'm decent with reading maps, but this one stumps me in a way."

"Well for one thing it is a bit wonky and there is some spanish writing. I can speak spanish, Arnold." She informed him as she delicately looked over the map. "Have you ever looked up this area on the computer before?"

"Yeah, but..." Getting up he went to his computer to pull up one of his many bookmarks. "As you can see..."

Looking between the map and what was on the screen, Helga made a face. "Guess we have our work cut out for us. That is if you really want to come with me."

"Yes, Helga. I want to come. I really want to come." Getting up he hugged her. "Thank you so much for asking me you have no idea how much this means to me."

Laughing politely she patted his back. "Oh I think I do, Arnold. I think I do."

Pulling back, Arnold had the briefest moment of wanting to kiss her, but out of shear fear he brought her back in for a hug. He had to one day stop fearing wanting more with her.


	19. Chapter 19

He viewed her from behind as she wrote in her pink journal as she sat with her back against the chain link fence in deep concentration. He prayed for that gentle breeze to come his way so he could smell her fragrance. How he loved watching the sunlight dance in her golden locks. Her hair was so shiny. So healthy. So beautiful. Her beautiful sapphire eyes that have such a range of emotions with one emotion he wish she would grant him one day.

The look of love instead of annoyance.

He knew what she wrote in that journal. Knew her secret. He wondered if she'll be brave enough to act on it.

"Brainy what the hell?"

He loved that peeved tone to her voice as he saw those angry blue eyes flash at him. "Uh... Hi."

Helga had an idea that he had an inner monologue inside his head each time he stalked her. "You really want to be punched, don't you?"

It was his chance for her attention so he always smiled shyly at her. He loved her. She was everything he never saw in other girls.

Helga felt she won't be getting any privacy right now from him so she slammed her journal shut to make her way far from Brainy soon finding Gerald, Arnold and Phoebe. Getting on the half bleachers stand, Helga sat next to Arnold.

"Finish your writing?" Phoebe wondered.

"Brainy was behind me breathing down my neck, so no." Helga answered reaching into Arnold's bag of chips to grab one to snack on.

"Ehhh why don't you just go out with the boy and call it a day." Gerald suggested.

Arnold and Phoebe looked at him like he flipped a lid while Helga just rolled her eyes. "Sure let me go out with my stalker. Let me encourage him more."

Gerald put out his lower lip in thought. "All right. How about go out with Sid instead."

"Uh no."

Gerald studied his female friend for some time trying to get a gage on her. "Will you ever say yes to any guy?"

Smiling sweetly at him, Helga almost touched, Arnold. "I'm sick of the forced kisses. The next guy I kiss I want him to be someone that I have been feeling things for. You know how you taste your favorite flavor of ice cream. That is the feeling I want to experience."

Phoebe had a loving gaze when she looked at Gerald. "Oh I know what you mean, Helga."

"She found her favorite flavor." In the past Helga would of stuck her tongue out at such affections but that was the past. "Oh yeah Arnold you remember about us meeting those committee people after school, correct?"

"Yep. You don't think they'll mind about a guy coming with you won't they?" Arnold curiously wondered as he gave her the rest of his chips she kept on sneaking bites of.

"Sheesh as if and if so I know they'll provide a chaperone." Helga made a face at the very thought of it. "You are one of the most trustworthy guys around so it isn't like you are going to throw me onto a bed and have your way with me without a condom."

Phoebe giggled, Gerald's eyes opened up wide at the visual, and Arnold almost spit out his water at how she spit that out the end of that sentence. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Helga." Arnold sputtered as he started coughing more.

Hitting his back gently, Helga couldn't help herself. "Not unless you wanted to tear my clothes off and do that."

"Helga!"

Laughing hard she winked at Phoebe and Gerald. "Oh come on! I just got a prescription of birth control at the ready for the trip so I'm ready to go."

Covering his face over, Arnold just had too many visuals in his head with thinking of her already in the shower naked when he knew she was in there and now she was just plain killing him.

"Ok Helga don't kill my man here." Gerald warned with a slight evil glint to his face. "He is an innocent little boy scout who probably hasn't pulled his own cord yet."

"GERALD!" Arnold was horrified as he removed his hands to look at his friend who was laying down on the bench stifling his laughs.

Helga just rubbed his back to help ease his tension. "Think of the trip, Arnold."

Back at the boarding house and after speaking of the trip and all the details along when they would leave and come back, Arnold looked over to his grandparents from time to time still curious if he should really go at this time, but seeing he had such an opportunity presented to him he knew he would be a fool to take it. Seeming to understand how he was feeling he felt Helga's hand reach over to take his in a comforting way. Only after the people left she told him to talk to his grandparents to ease himself.

"What's on your mind?" Phil inquired as he sat down in the chair across from him.

Arnold had been wringing his hands together for a bit. "I really want to go."

"But are afraid of leaving us here. Is that correct, Arnold?" Gertie asked as she went to sit next to her grandson. At his nod she wrapped a comforting arm around him. "Oh Arnold that girl up there has given you an amazing gift. A gift you have been wanting to do for some time now."

"But grandma I do understand that, but I'm afraid of leaving you here when..." Arnold dropped it there. "You are really the only family I know."

"Arnold." Phil leaned a bit forward hoping he can reach through to his head. "We understand fear and we understand love. You have so many people who love you. That girl love and respects you to give you this amazing gift. A gift that I hope you don't decline due to some fear." Getting up he crossed over to sit on the other side of Arnold. "If we could do this trip ourselves we would. You don't think we wouldn't want to know what happened to our son and daughter-in-law?"

"With this gift you are also helping us fulfill our own wish Kimba." Gertie added gently. "Don't toss this gift back for anything. As for that chaperone that is going with you I want you to ditch them as soon as you can."

Arnold knew that Helga was planning on that already making him lean back against the sofa. "You absolutely sure?"

"Yes we are. Go with our love and blessings." Gertie told him.

"Just remember not to eat any raspberries." Phil added rubbing his belly as he rumbled.

A little later Arnold went to her room to knock on her door. Hearing her say to come in he went inside to see her put her phone aside and looked at him expectantly. She changed her clothes since he had been downstairs and was now in a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve V-neck pink shirt. Sitting on the bed next to her he rested his back against her wall.

"Changing your mind?" Her voice was quiet.

"No I'm still going. Just afraid since they are getting up there in age." His voice was equally quiet.

Moving closer to him so her shoulder was against his they both were staring almost blankly at her bookshelf. "I know you are."

"They raised me and each day I become more afraid that one day it will be that day I dread the most. I know they miss my parents too. I see it in their eyes. They would come if they could themselves."

"I know it sucks to be without your parents for this long but in a way you are so lucky to have all this love surround you each day. Your grandparents love you. The boarders love you. Your friends love you. So many respect you." Turning a bit so she can face him, Helga placed her hand on the side of his face gently. "In a very big way you are very lucky when most others can only dream of it. I want this trip for you because you are that special, Arnold, and you deserve it."

"I was taught to be selfless. It is hard to be a little selfish."

Kissing his cheek she smiled. "I wonder how I would be if I ended up sticking around Hillwood longer than originally before. I thought it was pretty cool to see Phoebe again and again and again. I also wonder how it would be if my family was normal instead of what they ended up being." Turning red faced she leaned back. "Holy crap I was such a bully before right up until 7th grade. Chip on my shoulder and that ugly unibrow. All that to hide who I really was. I mean I can still throw an attitude, but at least it isn't as bad as before."

"You still weren't ugly though. You showed me another picture of yourself when you were 9. Yeah you were unhappy, but I still saw someone very cute." He grinned.

"You wouldn't think that before."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Swan, but I thought you were when we were young kids too."

Helga's heart almost burst. She almost kicked him out of her room so she can write another sonnet dedicated to him. She also wanted to know what those lips would feel like against hers. Instead she pointed to her phone. "I was talking to Frank and a certain favor about our chaperone. I won't say more but I hope we get this particular person."

"Why?"

"Because I want us to go unhindered and I know Frank is grateful to you and your grandparents for treating me good."

Seeing an envelope on her nightstand, Arnold noticed where it came from. "When did that arrive?"

Sighing her mind wandered to the possibility of destroying the letter again. "Last monday." She replied sullenly. "Wants me to visit him. I say that is a big no to that."

"Are you sure?" The glare she sent him as she quickly got up to rip that letter apart made her leave her room so fast he almost felt like he got whiplash. Looking down at the ripped letter, Arnold thought out loud. "It was just a question."

Getting up he left her room hearing the door that led to the second access to the roof. Sighing he went up there to find her already playing on the piano with a tune that was both angered and beautiful. Approaching her, Arnold noticed how she gave him the briefest of glances before turning her attention to the keys. He knew fully well she didn't need to look down, but she did in her own thought process.

"I'll sooner talk to Olga again before ever deciding to speak to Bob. Bob isn't a father. Phil is more of a dad to me than he will ever be. Frank is even like a father to me for some guy who is in his 30's. It will be a very long time before I will speak to him again. As for Olga I am just giving her some time till I know when it is time to. I know her pretty well." Helga stated as she suddenly hit the keyboard incredibly hard to match the song she was playing.

"I know that and I asked to make sure of how you were thinking. That is all." Arnold stood near her taking in her beauty even as troubled as she was right now. "I hate what happened to you. What happened to your mother." Sitting down suddenly next to her he stopped her from playing to bring her into his arms. "I know you can protect yourself but even I want to. Even if you wanted to see him at some point I don't mind you asking me to join you because I will to support you."

Helga's heart started to pump more at those words. That stupid long ago crush wasn't so stupid it felt like. She knew he was special the first moment he covered her over with his umbrella and he still remained like that. Normally she didn't think it was possible, but knowing his grandparents she now knew it. Arnold was more special than even he even knew about.

* * *

 **I believe I love having Arnold teased. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

Sid felt bold today approaching Helga. Most of today all he could think about was how to finally ask her out on a date. Yes she has boldly turned him down before but he felt she couldn't keep shooting him down forever since there had to be a breaking point. So as he walked up to her drinking the sight of her in her dark knee length skirt and jean jacket he wondered how could Arnold contain himself around someone like herself.

For Helga she felt something strange coming forth making her turn around to see how Sid was approaching her. She knew she sensed a disturbance in the force today. "What can I do for you today, Sid?" She decided to counter him knowing fully well how that made him stammer.

Immediately he did as he started doing his nervous tick that included him taking off his baseball cap to play with it. "Um well you know... Well..."

Helga handed him a lopsided smirk his way as she leaned against the locker to wait what he was gonna say to her.

"Well uh ummmmmmmmm..." Sid continued with his stammering.

"Words normally help me before the bell rings." Helga reminded as politely as possible.

Sid should not focus on the many things that make him nervous around her so he looked at the collar of her jacket. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the movies this friday or saturday. I'll pay. Also we can get something to eat."

She had no clue if she should say no again or just go ahead and do it just to shut him up. "I work friday so saturday is fine, but no promises." Straightening up she looked at him directly. "Don't expect me to put out or anything of that nature since I'm not easy."

Sid's eyes lit up. "Really?! You'll go out with me? Oh gosh." Grinning he almost hugged her. "Tell me what you want to see and we'll see it. Oh you won't regret it, Helga."

Rubbing her temple watching him leave she shut her locker. "I hope not." She mumbled to herself.

Before one of his last classes Arnold was surprised by Sid when he pulled him aside. "Uh what can I do for you?"

"Oh Arnold I'm curious about something. I asked Helga out and she accepted. She accepted!" Sid cheered. "Anyhow do you have any clue what kind of things she would enjoy so I don't mess this up?"

Arnold felt slapped on the side of his head hearing this new information but knowing he had to be a good friend he kept his opinion to himself. "My best advice is this; Don't be like her father and treat her like a gentleman."

Processing the information, Sid repeated it and smiled. "Thanks Arnold you're the best. Catch you later."

Pulling out his cellphone, Arnold began texting as he started to enter into his classroom.

 **So I hear Sid asked you out and you accepted. - A**

 **Yeah might as well do it at least once to shut him up. What is the worse that could happen? - H**

 **He falls in love with you and keeps asking you out while you don't share the same feelings. That's what could happen. - A**

 **That may be a possibility Football Head, but don't you know it takes two to tango? - H**

 **Why yes I do I just want you to be careful. - A**

 **You act like I'm being cavalier about this when I'm not. Did you know his advancements get stronger day by day? I thought I try to quell it. - H**

 **What if Brainy asks you out would you go out with him? - A**

 **No because I'm not into stalking. - H**

 **Ok but I don't want him hurt. - A**

 **Him? I'm not planning on that and you are acting like I'm being mean about this when I'm not. - H**

 **Still I just don't want him to be hurt. - A**

 **You are hurting my feelings right now by believing that I could be like this, Arnoldo. I'm taking the bus to work today I don't need a ride. - H**

"Arnoldo?" He whispered to himself before texting again to her.

 **Helga I'll still drive you to work since you are near to mines. - A**

 **Don't bother. Bye. - H**

 **Helga please. - A**

There was no reply back from her. Perhaps he did take it too far since he knew she wouldn't dare be heartless towards Sid. Arnold knew suddenly he was jealous that she was going out with someone and it wasn't him.

Helga put away her phone mindlessly tapping her fingertip against her lip in thought. She couldn't believe he would even dare believe she would be so damn cruel. Listening to the teacher go on about the lesson plan she didn't care enough to want to learn as she watched the clock waste away till it finally reached 3 making her reach for all her stuff and do the quickest run out of the place to catch the bus not realizing that Arnold was at her heels trying to catch her.

Seeing her hop into the bus, Arnold cursed at himself as he turned around to walk to the other side of the school to retrieve his truck.

Helga at least was busy at the bookstore with the sale going on so it kept her mind occupied as she was busy ringing up everyone. If she could right now she would be yelling out a hallelujah before singing it over and over again. After, instead of heading directly home she took a pit stop at the cemetery where she went up to her mother's grave to stand there in silent thought. She noticed fresh flowers that were put there and judging by the lilac, Olga was here. Olga didn't even know mom's favorite flower. Hearing her phone go off she glanced at the screen seeing it was Arnold making her glare at the screen.

"I shouldn't of sold your car, but I hate the fact that Bob gave you a junker when you were worth so much more." Helga pursed her mouth. "I remember when I asked you for a favor to help me pluck my brows and how I cursed like a sailor because it hurt so badly." Starts laughing. "You took it well by telling me what you said to your mom when she first showed you. I was so impressed how much more creative you were with curse words then myself. The cartoon voices did push it somewheres else but it was worth it. I enjoyed bonding with you over that."

Hearing her phone again she looked at the display grumbling at the interruption just to see it was Phoebe. Turning it on mute she went back to speaking to her mother.

Slowly she made it home entering the boarding house silently before heading into her room where she took pajamas and some toiletries before heading into the bathroom. Taking a shower she stepped out just staring at herself in the mirror as she wrapped her hair in a tight bun so she didn't have to worry about it in the morning. Silently she left the bathroom to head back to her room where she shut the light and just laid there till sleep took over. She'll apologize to Phoebe for not returning her call in the morning.

In the morning, Arnold woke up, took his shower, dressed, and went to Helga's door to knock on it. Hearing nothing he assumed she might be downstairs eating already. He felt bad for yesterday and wanted to apologize to her face about it, but she got home late. Going downstairs his grandfather was down there already drinking coffee.

"Oh hey there, Arnold. Helga already left."

Frowning he went to the cabinet to get some cereal and a bowl. "At what time did she leave?"

"I would say 45 minutes ago." Looking at Arnold's expression, Phil pointed his mug at him. "So did you both get into a fight?"

Pouring his cereal and milk he started spooning it into his mouth. "I acted like a jerk to her. A mutual friend asked her out and she accepted and I told her not to hurt him. She is only going out with him to stop his advancements to her so I told her twice not to hurt him. I did make it seem like she was doing it to do it. It was the wrong thing to do when I know she wouldn't."

Phil almost got on his grandson's case about that but felt his guilt was enough in eating him up. "You're jealous of that friend asking her out."

"What? No I'm not." Arnold argued.

"Heh heh. Of course you are. I was once jealous of a friend asking out Pookie when I was still pretending to just like her. Oh how Pookie and I got into it."

"Did she still go out with him?"

"Yes, but I had nothing to worry about because she was just doing it to quiet his own advancements up. Sometimes its best to do that and she did." Phil broke out in a huge grin. "I ended up getting my gal in the end though."

Eating a few more spoonfuls, Arnold contemplated. "Helga and I are just friends."

Raising himself up to stand up, Phil winked at him. "Sure you are. Have a good day at school."

Was he that obvious? He pondered as he finished his breakfast and quickly grab his stuff for school.

At school he tried to locate Helga finding her nowhere. Looking down at his phone he decided to see about texting her but she hadn't responded to him before the first bell went off making him go into first period. Sitting there at the table he shared with Helga he noticed she didn't come in until she walked in with the teacher giving him no time to say a word to her at all. Her hair was down in tumbled waves and it was hiding one side of her face from him making him very frustrated.

After class she bolted through the door so quickly it was like no one else existed. Even being in another class he realized soon enough that he didn't exist to her right now as he watched a text light up her screen and her look at it with the slightest of smiles before she sent something back. In his hazy mind right now he thought it was Sid managing to make Helga smile so pulling up his phone he decided to text her.

 **I want to make everything right between us because I was so wrong. - A**

Watching her screen light up and her look at it he wondered what she would think and if she would text him back instead she gave him the tiniest of looks that seemed so sad. So hurt, Arnold wanted to hold her in his arms right now.

 **I'm not a bad person but you made me out like I was. It hurt me badly. - H**

Getting up from her seat she went up to the teacher to ask for a hall pass then made her way to the restroom to stop herself from crying. Perhaps she shouldn't of visited her mother's grave last night when she was already feeling so down because it just compounded things more. Feeling her phone vibrate she looked down at it.

 **I know I have and I shouldn't of. To me you are an angel. - A**

Another message shortly followed of a flower opening up revealing a swan gliding along. Helga smiled a bit at that.

 **Meet me around the corner during lunch alone. - H**

Arnold looked at the message and tried to hide his smile at some hope of at least having her next to him.

At lunch time he was waiting around the corner when she came over instantly going into his arms. Arnold breathed her in. "I really am so sorry, Helga."

"Feels strange not talking to you. Felt stranger to go to my mom's grave last night after work to talk to her."

He heard her shuddering breaths accompanied by her sobbing. "Oh Helga." He had no idea what else to say except to hold her.

"Olga was obviously there by the fresh flowers left there. It was weird and it made me feel extra vulnerable. This morning Phoebe and I went to get some coffee and a pastry before coming in so that is why I came in almost late." She explained before pulling away to look at him. "Also you know I am not one to stomp on someone's heart without mercy. I know how it feels to have that happen."

Kissing her forehead, Arnold loved looking into those blue beautiful eyes. "I know that, Helga. I do and I have no true explanation on why I did it." He did, he just felt ashamed about his jealousy. "Please forgive me."

Touching his cheek, Helga looked into those emerald depths. "Of course. We are after all travel buddies."

Arnold loved that grin she bestowed him with along with another hug. "Am I still your ride after school?"

"If you want, Football Head." Helga was soaking him in enjoying him against her. She should stop these rampant emotions right now shouldn't she?


	21. Chapter 21

**Don't worry about Arnold and Helga since I won't make them dance around forever. I'm including all past reviews and current ones here, well the answer. I've been waiting for the right time and when it happens I hope you are pleased. Besides just imagine the fireworks when they do finally make that first step. ;)**

* * *

Helga listened to Sid talk and everything during the date. He was a really nice guy and funny he just didn't have that something that made her think she wanted to go out on another date with him. On the way up the stoop he was leaning in for a kiss when she stopped him.

"Sid I'm sorry. I really am." Helga felt bad doing this, but she couldn't go out again with someone she didn't feel anything for.

Sid looked let down. "You just don't feel anything for me, am I correct?"

"Yes. I only feel friendship with you. I did have a nice time with you." Helga told him sincerely.

Sid tried to smile a full smile but ended up giving a half one. "I had a nice time too and it is a shame. I mean you really are a cool chick and to have someone like you as a girlfriend would of made any guys world."

"I'm really flattered by that and honestly I know any other girl will really want you as her beau." Leaning in she gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. "I really do love having you as my friend, Sid."

Blushing, Sid refrained on resorting to his nervous habits after that little kiss. "I'm glad this date doesn't destroy things then on that front. I'll see you in school on monday."

"You certainly will, Sid. Good night and thanks for a good evening." Turning around Helga walked inside the boarding house locking the door behind her.

Going upstairs she was about to head to her room when she heard the soft sounds of Arnold playing his guitar. Smiling, Helga went up to knock on his door getting a soft voice inside telling her to come in. There on his bed was Arnold with his guitar on his lap wearing what he wore to bed.

"Nice to come home hearing you playing your guitar."

Still strumming the strings, Arnold took in her appearance noting it was more casual than date-like. "I'm glad you enjoy it. I feel that way when I hear you playing the piano."

Helga had no clue where to sit so she decided to just sit down next to him. "Do you have a favorite tune you enjoy playing? Like that every day type of song."

"I'm sure you know that one song by Dino. My Heart is a Vastness." She nodded. Arnold started to play it for her not bothering to sing but he enjoyed hearing her hum the tune next to him. When he was done she had that smile plastered on her face that he come to love so much.

"That song is you."

"Thank you blue eyed Swan." Placing the guitar down next to him, he asked, "How was the date?"

Helga's tone of voice turned from dreamy to matter-of-fact. "It was fine. Sid and I will just remain friends. Told him so and let him down easily. He took it well. Gave him a tiny peck on the cheek good night. No second dates for us."

Arnold thrilled inside at hearing that. He felt selfish in hopes of being able to have her one day soon. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but what's done is done and I still at least have a friend in the process." She was starting to lean back when she had an instant thought hit her brain. "Oh crap yeah!" Getting up abruptly she went over to his computer remembering the site she wanted to find for San Lorenzo. "I spotted something that looks very close to your father's map."

Quickly up off the bed he was at her side looking at what she found. "How long did it take you to find this?" Getting his father's map he folded it out to look at it to compare.

"I couldn't sleep one night when I was upset so I did this." Looking between what was on the screen and next to her, Helga peered up at him. "What do you think?"

"Anything more on this site?" When she nodded and moved away from the chair he sat down in her place to look it all over like a rabid child. "This stuff talks about history and stuff but you can see something hidden away on his map."

"I know, but we'll figure it out, Arnold. I want this for you."

"What about for you?" Arnold had to gaze at her. He wanted her happy.

"This trip is my present to you. My present was winning that prize with the extra bonus of seeing you happy. I'm perfectly fine." Moving away from him she was aiming her sights on his guitar when she felt herself pulled into his arms for a full embrace. "Well the hugs are all good and I won't complain about them."

He loved those tiny giggles she did as her body molded against his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold was in the P.E locker room when he heard the pinprick of a conversation that mentioned Helga's name. Normally he ignored inane gossip, but this angered him as he listened to supposed details of what happened on Sid's date with Helga. Not only was he angry but incredibly disappointed in his friend to spread lies about Helga.

Between passing periods after Phoebe departed from Helga's locker a jock came up to her talking to her strangely to the point of her asking what his deal was. When he mentioned what she did on her date with Sid she hit him telling the jock that Sid is a huge liar.

At lunch Sid was surrounded by so many guys asking him questions that he tried to tear himself away. Arnold wanted to speak to him and he had an idea what he wanted to say to him since he heard the gossip himself. How can telling someone you went on a date with and decided to stay friends become her having sex with him in the movie theater and doing it again as a way of a good night kiss? He was more afraid of what Helga's reaction will be. Hearing the door open and the guys around him say something disgusting about her, he watched at how she came forth before spraying a can of soda on him.

"You filthy son of a bitch of a fucking liar! I never want to talk to you again!" Half tempted in wanting to punch him Helga stormed out of the cafeteria with her friends following her.

Arnold was the only one who stayed behind to approach him. "Why did you lie about her?"

"I didn't!" Sid argued. "We went to the movies, had dinner, I took her home and received a tiny kiss on the cheek. Some jerk decided to spin it differently."

"But you haven't denied it." A guy near him informed Sid.

Arnold flashed an angry glare at Sid. "Is that true?"

Ashamed he looked down. "Yes."

"You have any clue what you have done, Sid?! Any clue at all?" Livid, Arnold started to leave. "Make this right, Sid. NOW!"

When Arnold found his friends Gerald came up to him. "She has actually punched a few guys while we were on the way up to track. This is one girl you never want to piss off." Gerald's eyes were big.

Looking up, Helga was currently pacing back and forth near the very top of the stands while the girls were trying to calm her down while the rest of the guys looked nervous as all hell. Walking past Gerald, Harold looked at her with wide eyes.

"Madame Fortress Mummy. I've seen Patty hit, but I didn't think someone Helga's size could be so..." Harold looked between a mixture of awe and fear right now. "Those guys did say some horrible things to her. The ones she knocked out."

Arnold merely nodded his head while making his way up to Helga's angered form. Lila's eyes were so wide shaking her head.

"Sid really did mess things up." Lila softly spoke with none of her usual speech patterns. "I hope you can calm her."

Walking up to her Arnold stood right on the same set of bleachers she was on when she turned to face him. "Don't try to reason this one out, Arnold."

Arnold took note that at least her voice wasn't raised when she said that. Her eyes were inflamed and she was tense, but she spoke to him with such tense calmness trying to control herself. "I wasn't. I swear I wasn't. I'm only here because you didn't deserve that." Reaching out he took her hands. "I confronted him and he said what he did on his date with you and said someone decided to spin it. Another said right next to him that he didn't deny it." Helga's eyes flickered with her rage. "I told him to make it right."

"Helga I'm sorry."

Every one all looked to Sid in one swift motion with varying looks of disbelief. Feeling Helga remove her hands so swiftly from his own Arnold didn't know she was capable of moving that incredibly quick until she was right in front of Sid holding him by the scruff of his neck.

"Helga!" Arnold called out along with Phoebe as they went down to their distressed friend.

"I thought we were friends, Sid." Helga snarled. "What type of friend are you to let this get out of control? To make me feel this way? You have any idea how many guys have come up to me today believing the absolute salacious things about you? Do you have any clue at all?"

Sid was scared. He thought being mugged was scary but this was worse. He betrayed her trust. "I'm sorry Helga! I'm really really sorry!"

Helga's eyes flared up more as she pushed him away. "Want to make it up to me?" He nods. "That rumor was spread because of you not stopping it and now I want it to be corrected. So correct it, Sid and maybe I'll think about being friends with you again."

"I will. I swear it."

Turning away from him Helga just wanted to be as far from him as possible right now.

"You plum screwed this one up, Sid." Stinky told him.

"Why didn't I just stop it when I had the chance? Why did I have to enjoy the attention so much?" Sid complained about himself.

"Make the ultimate sacrifice, Sid." Arnold said to him firmly. "Helga is giving you a chance in being friends with you if you rectify this fast enough because if you don't it will just get worse for her from here on out." Turning away from him he went to Helga who was now sitting and trying to nibble her graham crackers as best as possible.

"I know it isn't much but it is better than having nothing in your stomach." Lila was saying as she handed her some water.

Her lips quirked up in a sort of smile as she continued to try to eat. "No it's fine. I appreciate it." Helga mumbled out between bites.

"I'm ever so mad at Sid for doing that to you."

Helga tried to laugh but ended up coughing leaving Patty to smirk at the red head. "That is as close to a curse word that you have ever done." Patty noted.

"Well uh I uh never cursed in front of others just in my room alone." Lila commented lightly looking embarrassed at all her friends. "It oh so feels like such a slippery slope."

"Pheebs curses at times and look at how innocent she is." Helga hooked her thumb in her best friends direction. "Gotta say it sounds cute when she does it."

Blushing, Phoebe looked over to a smitten Gerald who wanted to add something to what Helga said. "It is like an angry pixie."

Watching Gerald kiss Phoebe's cheek, Helga faked a groan. "Oh don't sicken me you both."

"I know there is a volcano where you are going, Pataki so who knows they may sacrifice virgins there." Gerald warned playfully.

"Well then you best be coming with us then, Gerald." She teased back.

"How many virgins do we have in this group?" Lila asked innocently enough as she looked around.

Arnold sat behind Helga just listening to her banter with all their friends. "Oh my is Ms Perfect about to perform some virgin sacrifices of her own after that question?" Helga teased.

A shocked look formed on Lila's face before she blushed furiously. "Oh you are so silly, Helga."

Later during class, Helga was sitting there just ignoring some guys whispering about her in the back when the loud speaker came to life with a familiar voice.

 _"Uh yeah my name is Sid Gifaldi and I'm certain you heard a rumor being spread around about my date with Helga Pataki. I told someone the truth of what happened on our date which was I took her to the movies and then to dinner where from there I brought her home where she let me down easy saying we can only be friends. The only thing that happened was me getting a kiss on the cheek. That is it. Helga is a lady and I'm the dog for allowing this gossip get out of hand."_ There was some scuffling heard. _"Please let me apologize and punish me later."_ Some muffled voices in the background. _"Helga I'm deeply sorry for what I've done and I hope to be your friend again and if anyone still wants to believe the worst of her you'll have to take it up with me because Helga is not that type of girl."_

After that the speaker cut out and everyone in class started to talk about the announcement with the teacher looking directly over at Helga. "All right everyone settle down! You heard the kid so for now on stop the stupid whispered gossip."

Helga remained practically motionless as she looked over her book while her thoughts drifted. Only after school in Arnold's truck she was told he has detention for the week. When asked if she would reconsider her friendship with Sid, Helga shrugged saying that she won't trust him fully just yet but in time it is a possibility if he doesn't do that again.

"At least your mature." Arnold told her.

"With my past you pretty much are forced to grow up. There are times that I give into moments of selfishness to its highest degree." She poked his leg.

"Or the fact that you squirt gunned me down in the morning on sunday so I still have to pay you back for that." Reaching over quickly he tickled her under her underarm.

Giving out a squeal of laughter, Helga tried to lean more towards the passenger door. "I was trying to cool you down since I heard guys your age are prone to many wet dreams during a given night."

"Swan!"

"Football Head!" Sticking her tongue out she razzed him before laughing hard again.

Arnold was glad she was laughing right now instead of still being so angry. "Remember how payback is always a..." That just granted him another raspberry from her making him laugh at her bout of childishness.

* * *

 **Helga and Sid will become friends again. I don't mind giving that away.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hate people who flame with no actual constructive criticism. If you don't like the story than move on to another since there are plenty of other fanfics out there. I don't claim to be a professional writer. Also if you don't have anything nice to say, than move along. I'm not perfect and I'll keep saying that. Yeah perhaps I have run on sentences or any interesting dialogue in your opinion in one reviewers opinion, but at least be nicer in your review, or at least move away from this story if that offends you.**

 **Anyone else I will say a big thank you for being amazing as usual. :D**

 **Also it is a joy to finally have my husband with the weekend off so we can have family time together. I just wanted to say that. Also he'll beam when he sees that I mention him. :)**

* * *

Getting dressed in her room Helga heard the very familiar sound of Abner at her door. Putting her work shirt on she opened up her door to find him with flowers around his neck with a note attached. Crouching down she gave Abner a quick hug before opening up her note.

 **Follow your cute boyfriend.**

 **Love,**

 **Abner**

Grinning she looked at him and said. "Ok I'm supposed to follow you."

Giving a cute little noise Abner turned to run up towards Arnold's room with her following behind. Opening the door, Arnold stood there in the middle of the room before going down to hug Abner himself thanking him for the trouble as he removed the flowers from around his neck.

"I won't make you late for work, but since we have just a few more days before we leave on our trip I wanted to give you something as an early Christmas present." Arnold told her.

"Oh you didn't have to. I loved the Abner surprise just now." Helga spoke honestly. "Also I can't believe how time flew past."

"I know so please close your eyes so I can give you your gift." Waiting for her to close her eyes, Arnold made sure they were closed before going into his closet to pull out his gift. "Open it up."

Opening up her eyes, Helga gasped at the acoustic guitar he was holding with some light pink inlays in it. "Oh my god! Arnold!" Hands in front of her mouth she looked between the gift and him. "Oh you shouldn't have."

Feeling her run into his arms, Arnold did the best he could with wrapping his arms around her. "I was so lucky to get your name in the exchange."

Kissing him a few times on the cheeks, Helga pulled away just to take the guitar in her hands to play with it. "Oh this is amazing. Oh Arnold. I don't know what to say."

"I'm fine with the hugs."

Helga wanted to kiss him until there was no tomorrow, that is what she wanted. She just wanted him fully. "Is there a case?"

Pulling it out of his closet, Helga hugged him again. "Then you get as many hugs as you wish."

He chuckled against her loving the sensation of her against his body. "I'm greedy then so I'll take them." Feeling that current running through them he was tempted again in kissing her, but wondered if this trip will be the best way of determining how perfect they are together. He read how trips can bring so many either apart or together, and he was hoping for the together part. "As much as I want to soak all this in we have jobs to get to."

"Boo!" Pulling away her eyes lit up. "Maybe we can play together."

"Yes and tomorrow they want to celebrate early before we leave so Phoebe and Gerald are coming over." Arnold reminded her.

At work she was humming whenever a customer wasn't around to bother her as she was pulling some books aside that were for special orders. Helga was happy as she thought about the trip, hoping for the best while she continued to hum.

"My you look incredibly happy."

Hearing Wolfgang's voice Helga turned to look at him. "Didn't take you much for a reader."

Grinning almost foolishly he held up a self-help book and another book. "Wasn't really before but my shrink told me this kind of stuff helps build you." He told her proudly.

"So you are seeing a shrink now. When did this happen?" Looking over at the classic book she almost smirked at it.

"A bit after the trial. Told you I didn't want to end up like that so I'm reading this self-help book and this classic book that was on the list she recommended."

Seeing his unsure face, Helga asked if he had the list with him in which he showed her. "Little Women is an excellent book to read honestly. Also Pride and Prejudice." Looking over the list she almost laughed. "Ok you are a beginner right now so no Shakespeare for you unless you want to commit suicide."

"Is it that bad?" Scratching the top of his head, Wolfgang tried to remember anything Shakespeare.

Instead of reciting anything from one of his many plays, Helga went over and pulled a book out to show him. "Tell me how this makes you feel?" She almost laughed at the face he pulled. "Yep it isn't the best book for you to read right now and when you feel emboldened take a class to understand it. Trust me on this." Looking over his list again she pulled out another book. "To Kill a Mockingbird. Also a really good one, but read Little Women first and this one second."

"Have you read all the classics?"

Nodding her head, Helga looked over the list again and pulled out a pen. "Go and do the list like this for your growing experience. If you want go to the library because books can be expensive or just go to a used book store." Numbering the list she gave it back when she was done.

"You still want to marry me?"

Helga laughed. "Nah. You may be trying to improve yourself and I can respect that but you aren't my cup of tea."

Grinning away, Wolfgang looked over the list before pocketing it away. "Well not right now but when I become educated and stuff you will." He stated proudly. "Thanks a lot babe."

When she was sure he was gone and she was pretty alone, Helga said to herself. "You aren't, Arnold." It was one thing to admit in her head how she felt about him but out loud felt like fireworks going off. Helga loved holding him every chance she got. Wrote about him constantly. She wondered if he thought about her in the same way.

Arnold was almost singing in the store as thoughts surrounded him about the trip, Helga, the map, Helga, the adventure, and her again. Pausing in his actions to help a customer out he quickly went back into his daydream world. He wanted to get this day over with so badly, pick her up, go home, eat, play music, and hold her. He already packed pretty much so he can spend as much time organizing and... He suddenly paused in his actions. He will be spending three weeks with this perfect girl.

"I see someone is very excited in his upcoming adventure."

"Hi Lila. Is your dad here?"

"Yes he is. He is getting some cold cuts and I'm over here doing a portion of the shopping." Lila replied. "My dad wanted Stinky over to eat."

"Is Stinky a little less jealous now than before?" It had been several weeks and Stinky was still going on and on about Arnie making even Patty hit him in the back of the head.

Sighing, Lila clasped her hands together. "It seems to be lessened now. I don't think of Arnie in that way anymore. I really wish Stinky could understand that he is ever so much more interesting and far more cuter than Arnie is any day."

"Well Patty warned him she'll hit him again if he keeps acting plum loco still or he might lose a good thing."

"Oh I hope so Arnold. I really am in love with Stinky. I see a future with him."

Arnold almost laughed politely at the way it looked like hearts were floating up from her head just now. "Glad you do."

Pursing her lips together, Lila had this twinkle in her eye. "So are you excited with your adventure?"

"Oh I am. I can't wait till we leave. I can't believe she did this for me. Helga is amazing."

Studying him, Lila nodded her head. "She is and you love her."

Stunned, Arnold asked, "What?"

"Oh Arnold I can see the way you look at her and have to hold her. You love her."

"Uh Lila..." Arnold knew how he felt about Helga but wasn't willing to have the whole world shout it to her before himself.

"Don't be embarrassed. Helga is the perfect girl for you. Just like you are perfect for her. I ever so believe you both were made to be together for a long time." Lila pushed her cart forward. "I won't say anything to anyone else, but I bet others can see it."

Arnold wasn't ashamed about wanting to touch Helga or feel that desire to be around her since it felt like it allowed him to breath. "Thanks Lila."

"Well certainly Arnold and if we don't speak till then please have a safe journey and a Merry Christmas." Lila smiled sweetly pushing her cart away.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Arnold told her back.

Was the night and the next day a blur or were they both caught up in the moment of a flurry knowing that the day after is when they head to the airport. They both soon found themselves nervous as so many seamless possibilities flew into their minds. Arnold crawled into his bed at night to look up at the night sky with fantasies abound. First he thought of his parents and hoped beyond anything to locate them. Soon he was thinking of Helga. Loving how they hugged before bidding each another good night. He loved how she fit so perfectly against him and how her scent stayed with him. Helga was her own category in herself. No one can compare. His grandparents were crazy about her and he hoped if he found his parents they would be too.

After writing for so long and sighing dreamily Helga laid down in her bed with her flimsy nightgown on thinking of him. She hardly prayed but when she did it was for others and tonight it was for him praying he will get his fondest wish to come true. She knew he wanted to be reunited with his parents, and she prayed it would happen for someone as deserving as Arnold.

In the morning they both ate a large breakfast and said good bye to the boarders as they placed their bags into the Packard. They both had butterflies in their stomachs all the way to the airport and as they said their good byes to his grandparents, Helga and Arnold made their way onto the plane thankful to sitting next to the window. Midway through the flight Arnold loved the feeling of Helga's head resting against him. He almost wanted to rest, but excitement took over once again.

Arnold had no clue when he fell asleep but hearing the announcement about them about to land he woke Helga up gently enjoying how her blue eyes fluttered open. "We're about to land." He whispered.

"Yay." She whispered stretching. Seeing Arnold trying to look out the window past her made her huff out some laughter. "Guess you should of sat here."

"No I'm fine where I am. I enjoyed being your pillow."

Somehow that statement shouldn't of heated her up the way it did but it did. Perhaps it is a good thing the don't sleep in the same room.

"Oh god I can't wait to get off this plane to stretch my legs out. My butt feels flat." She stated. "Feels numb too. I'm gonna have to massage it or something."

And that was something that got Arnold all heated up making him practically groan out. Damn teenage hormones.

At least when they finally landed and left their plane to get their bags, Helga spotted her last name on display where they will be bringing them to. The driver was a very talkative person telling them about San Lorenzo and the hotel they were staying at and how their guide will meet them there later. Helga already knew who the guide was gonna be so didn't bother to ask as they soon saw the hotel.

Leaving the car and checking in they had adjoining rooms where Arnold found Helga to be a bed jumper. "Suffering from any jet lag, Football Head?" She asked while hopping on his bed.

"Surprisingly not and I'm hungry. What about you?" He asked watching her flop down on the bed to lay on it. Well at least his covers will smell like her.

"Starving, but shouldn't you call your grandparents to let them know we're here?"

Reaching for his phone, Arnold made a quick call while Helga went to answer the door to her room. Hearing his grandfather warn about raspberries before hanging up, Arnold was shaking his head as he wandered into Helga's room listening to her speaking to someone.

"Hey Arnold this is our guide. Frank helped us locate him." Helga indicated for the person to come in. "Arnold this is Eduardo. Eduardo. Arnold Shortman."

Eduardo took in the young man before him. "I haven't seen you in so long. Last I saw you was in the park with your parents when I told them about the Green Eyes. I'm your parents friend."

Arnold was stunned as he fell back onto the chair.

"Arnold?" Helga came next to him to touch his hand.

Eduardo studied him with very kind eyes. "I remember when you were born. How you quieted nature. It was a miracle." His smile grew. "Your face shape is similar to your mother's. Hair is like your father's. I bet you are kind like them."

Arnold had no idea what to say till Helga touched his face jolting him. "Where are they? Where are my parents?" He demanded.

Eduardo was saddened. "I have no idea since they disappeared and even I continue to look. I know this is why you are here."

"He has a map that his dad had in his journal." Helga told him.

"You took my parents away from me. I needed them too." Putting his head down, Arnold started to cry. "I needed them too."

Wrapping her arms around him, Helga tried to calm him.

"I know this and even I have deeply regretted it." Eduardo's heart ached for the young man in front of him. "Your parents were the only ones who were smart and capable of helping the Green Eyes. The only ones they trusted. The only ones who brought a true miracle into this world."

"Do you know where the Green Eyes live?" Helga asked.

"No. They came to me. Their location is secret. They will only share with those they truly entrust which include your parents and obviously you, Arnold."

Arnold calmed down enough to listen to him. "If that is true then you could of tracked them anytime."

"True, but they make it impossible each time. Instead when I went to that temple where you were born I noticed something different there each time I visit." Eduardo's face lit up. "You are so highly revered by them. They deem you a god it seems."

"If I truly was then I think I could of summoned my parents appearance at any time." It wasn't everyday he was sarcastic, but when he was, he was. Arnold stood up to lightly squeeze Helga's hand.

Sighing he approached the young man. "I want to help you. I want them to come back. You know there isn't a guarantee, but still."

In spite of Eduardo being the one who came to his parents wanting their help, Arnold knew he couldn't sit there and blame him for the whole of his problems. It was time to do something and to do something now. "Tomorrow we set out and start out on this journey. I'm determined to get them." Looking at Helga he smiled. "And I'm grateful that someone is providing this to me finally."


	23. Chapter 23

**I have fuzzy memories of that Journal episode so bare with me. I'm just making up things with this chapter and such putting I guess a spin, if you can call it that. So forgive me.**

* * *

Arnold wondered how long it would be until anyone noticed they were missing. He bet Helga didn't think the same thing as she walked beside him looking almost like a distraction in her shorts and tank top. Really she was a distraction every day he just tried to pretend she wasn't when they were always around others since it almost made it easier. Sure they had Eduardo with them, but if he had an opinion about what he saw from Arnold, he didn't share.

Seeing a jeep up ahead Eduardo had them walk up to it. "Let us see your father's map, Arnold."

He had a gentle voice each time he said a word, Arnold noted as he pulled out the map to place on the hood so they can study it. "I see some under writings on here but can't understand them. Do you?" Arnold inquired.

Eduardo went closer to study the map examining the strange writings making a face. "While your father and I studied the same thing he obviously was more advanced than myself."

Helga did the same as Eduardo but just pressed the map closer noticing how the writing looked clearer with the olive backdrop from the Jeeps color. "It looks like really cramped spanish writing to me. I wish I really noticed this before at home." Taking her camera out she told Arnold to keep it there as she took a picture of it. "I'll try to stretch it out." Crouching down into her pack she pulled out her small ipad connecting her phone to it and loading the picture up.

As she was doing that Arnold and Eduardo continued to study the map with Eduardo finally whispering something personal to him. "You look at her like your father looked at your mother for the first time. Smitten. In love." He smirked. "He thought he was so smooth but kept hurting himself around her at first trying to get her attentions. What about you?"

"No I haven't yet." Glances towards Helga enjoying her look of concentration. "She is incredible though."

"She seems to be."

"La Corazon." Helga blurted out getting up to walk over to their side. "That's what this says." Looking at the two males beside her she saw how their faces showed something that made her step back. "What?"

"La Sombra." Both Eduardo and Arnold spoke at the same time.

"Does he still live?" Arnold inquired of him.

"Yes and he is a very dangerous man who stays on the move. No one dares cross him."

Helga saw something else written in his eyes. "What about his parents?"

Arnold stared at Eduardo. "Would he have anything to do with them being gone for this long? If you and my parents were friends I'm certain they would of gotten in contact with you. With us."

Eduardo almost wept at the thoughts that invaded his senses. "La Sombra is highly feared and he is still around though no one has seen him he still does control. Control more than ever before. He once wanted to tear the jungle apart but now it is just control." Places his hand over his mouth.

Arnold folded the map up to place away. "It is time we move along. I know you are in fear of him and yes I read about him in my father's journal, but now that I'm here." Takes a deep breath. "I'm standing in this very spot right now, Eduardo, that I know they are still alive. I feel it in my veins. La Sombra may be older than me and people may be in fear of him but this is my birthplace and there is no way he is keeping my parents or this place."

Holy heck she thought he was incredibly sexy talking like that as she got into the Jeep. "Come on and let's get a move on!" She ordered.

"My Swan speaks." Arnold proudly told Eduardo as he hopped into the Jeep with her.

After more than half a day, Eduardo told them it was time to take the journey on foot now. Getting out of the Jeep first he watched at how Arnold was helping out of the vehicle averting his eyes when Helga slipped as she made a little squeak wrapping her arms around him to keep herself from falling completely even as Arnold had his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her above the ground with their eyes meeting. Eduardo saw the sparks between them knowing that this wasn't just simple young love at play.

"Uh... You all right?" Arnold whispered. He was unable to tear himself away from those blue eyes of hers.

Equally entranced with his green eyes, Helga nodded. "Thanks for catching me." She breathed out softly.

"Anytime, my Swan."

The way he said that to her made her feel weak all over again. Even as her feet finally touched the ground she felt disappointment, but it didn't stop her from touching him when they eventually got their stuff to begin their trek. Only as they made their way around certain pathways she found his hand around hers. She wondered what it would feel like to have those lips on hers.

At night when they made camp Arnold was over on the other side of the encampment not wishing to disturb Helga's sleep as he sat with Eduardo.

"I use to roll my eyes at your father's ways around your mother when he first met her." Eduardo began with a smirk. "He was always pretty good talking to women before and never clumsy till he came across your mother. With her he was always falling and tripping. The amount of times I rolled my eyes at him made me wonder, but he was smitten. He fell in love with her quickly."

"What of my mom?"

He smiled at the memories. "I saw endearment from her. When he fell and she came down to wrap his leg I saw it. She was equally as smitten with him." Looks towards Helga. "It is the same way you look at Helga. Don't deny how you feel about her."

Arnold blushed as he continued to watch her sleep. "We met a very long time ago when we were three but was living in Hillwood briefly before moving. I remember this girl with pigtails wearing a pink jumper and a pink bow. She was upset and wet with rain and mud. I covered her up with my umbrella and told her I liked her bow because it was pink like her pants. She left not too long after that." He sighed at the memory.

"What about when you saw her again?"

"The light came back into my life. That's what it feels like when I see her. She is light. Even when it rains and the sky is all dark, I look at her and all I see is the sun. I want to make her happy. I feared that she would be taken away from me again and having her at the boarding house makes me happy even more to wake up and go to sleep knowing she is there."

"You are in love."

Arnold only wanted to tell her that first. "My grandpa says that when the men in their family fall in love it is for life."

Leaning back and yawning, Eduardo nodded. "I can see it. I've been in love once but she never loved me back. It was sad but it doesn't mean I don't stop looking. I never stop looking for things I care about."

"You shouldn't. I know my dad wouldn't want you to." Arnold said gently.

* * *

 **Hey Arnold! Every one of your friends can see how you feel. Doi. :P**


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a day more of them traveling when they found themselves running. After entering a village and speaking to the villagers there, Helga made friends with some of the children there while Arnold made friends with most of the adults when Eduardo alerted about marauders which in truth were La Sombra's people. Arnold was tackled by one of the men demanding the treasure of La Corazon when Helga hit him against his shoulder knocking him aside before Arnold punched him in the face . Getting up, Arnold grabbed her hand and they both ran as fast as possible through the jungle.

Only in the thickest part of the brush all three of them hid watching out for any men trailing after them. Helga quietly went into their packs to turn off their devices in case they were being tracked.

"He still doesn't know where it is." Eduardo whispered.

"Would anyone else know where it is?" Helga wondered.

Arnold remained quiet as he listened. He needed to access their situation.

"Miles and Stella mostly." Eduardo answered.

Helga turned her gaze to Arnold watching how he was processing things. "Arnold I need to go so badly and I need you to watch my back. Please come with me."

Arnold caught on to what she was thinking as he told Eduardo that they'll be right back as they both slunk away. Feeling they were far from him he hissed. "That was too strange to be asked that question out of nowhere. I don't know if I can truly trust him or not, Helga."

"We both have our packs with us and the map. I don't feel comfortable either. He didn't seem that surprised when those men came into the village." Helga continued to look around for anyone.

Arnold decided to go into the direction he felt the most comfortable in going. A direction he honestly felt he was being led internally by something. Moving past her he knew Helga would be right at his heels.

Eduardo had this strange feeling come over him when they didn't return making him pull out his walkie. "Eduardo here. They have ditched me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Feeling the Earth shake they both stumbled a little as they heard something exploding. Animals running across their path made Arnold reach out and grab Helga as he looked up into the sky pointing upwards.

"First crazed men and now a volcano. Fun vacation."

Arnold couldn't judge if it was sarcasm coming from her voice or panic now as another strong tremor occurred. "Regretting this now?"

"Nope and I'm being honest here. Would you believe this is better than living with Bob?" She asked seeing rocks fly from the top of the mountain. "Shit!"

Running from a falling boulder, Arnold and Helga's eyes widened watching the lava flowing down making them run. Arnold searched around for anything that could be considered safe for higher ground spotting something that looked like a temple far off. Pointing towards it he almost had to admire how fast Helga was practically beating him as she was pulling him along.

"Wouldn't it be ironic if that is the place you were born in, Football Head?" She shouted.

"Yes!" He shouted back taking a glance back at all the lava coming down. "I had no idea lava can flow this fast."

Looking back her eyes widened. "Neither did I." Still running she added, "Don't get any bright ideas about virgin sacrifices!"

"If that is the case I'd have to jump in there with you."

"I still can't believe that either."

"I can't believe we are carrying on a conversation like we aren't running for our lives here, Swan." Arnold started to pant as they were running. "Also thanks for the compliment but I want to be with someone I love when I end up doing that. It isn't a sport in my opinion."

"When you die I'm putting you in a museum saying you are one of the last of the dying breed of men out there. I'm glad you aren't that type of guy." She shouted as they neared the temple. Yes they've had this conversation about his virginity being still in tact, before, but when you are in a tense situation you talk about anything.

Feeling another shaking and explosion Helga tripped and fell to the ground cursing only to be swept up into Arnold's arms so simply she swore she never fell at all. Also if they weren't running for their lives her heart would of been fluttering out of her chest right now at being held by him. Her eyes went even impossibly wider seeing lava coming around the bend making her whimper out at the possibility of their deaths and not taking any note that they were climbing up higher since she was now transfixed at the sight behind them. Well if she was going to die at least it was with someone incredibly nice and impossibly unreal.

Bringing her into the temple Arnold set her down gently. "You ok?" He asked only receiving a disbelieving look from her. "I know it is a stupid question considering our circumstance."

Helga just smirked at him. "Yeah but you are sweet." Feeling the shaking and how he smelled next to her after one jolt something caught her eye. "Whoa." The tone of her voice sounded like something of awe as she approached the wall to see a picture on it. "Arnold, this looks like a baby you."

Coming to stand over her shoulder he noticed it too before seeing more of his progressing age. Feeling the strangeness of this he stepped back as he went to the other side in thought, but made a strange sound. "This looks like you Helga when you were a kid."

Helga was quicker than him at coming over to see what he was looking at and sure enough it was. Eyes scanning along the wall on this end. "What the hell is going on?" Perhaps not the best question to ask in a temple but her image is in here.

Reaching into his pack fast enough to look into the journal and seeing where he was born, Arnold said. "This is where I was born Helga."

Helga was processing what he was saying and what she was seeing and what was going on out there that she had no true intelligent clue what to say except; "But why am I here? I was born in Hillwood. Never ventured here ever."

Arnold continued to process and feel things out as he was grasping clues from the universe as he stood in the very spot he was born at. Life always does come full circle and suddenly he couldn't hear the volcano any longer.

Helga was still at a loss and even with the shaking of the temple she decided to turn to face Arnold to speak to him, but had the biggest force of nature being granted to her that made the volcano small by comparison, when she felt Arnold's lips lock over her own. It had to be the biggest jolt of electricity that tore through her body where she had no idea of too much, except just the sensation of those lips on her and feeling his hair against her fingertips. Next, she had no idea how she managed to get so pressed against the wall with her arms held up in the air by an equally hungry looking Arnold staring right into her soul right now.

Her now even plumper lips appeared even more enticing then ever before. She was so right for him that, Arnold knew more than ever before she was made for him, and there was no way he will ever let her go. As his head dipped down just brushing his lips against her own. His hands moved slowly down her arms, brushing along her sides, enjoying the soft exhale of air escaping her lips to entangle with his own as his eyes continued to gaze in her blue orbs. Hands moving down to her waist and to her hips he pressed her flush to him.

"I love you Helga."

"I love you too, Arnold."

Arnold could of sang at hearing her those words echoed back to him while hungrily taking her in once again. He never felt this way with anyone else. The current that was running through their bodies was controlling them to a point he had no idea how they ended up on the floor of the temple with him covering her. He did know that he loved every moment together not realizing that the second that they both uttered those words and sealed it with a kiss their destinies were indeed fated that the volcano stopped.

She moaned out at the feel of his kisses along her neck when she opened her eyes to quickly make a jerking motion. "Arnold." She whispered.

Looking in the direction of the entrance was a couple of male figures with green eyes studying them. Helping Helga up, Arnold stepped forward. "Hello?"

Small friendly smiles appeared on both male faces as they looked between the walls and the couple in front of them. "Come with us destined one."

"Arnold?" Grasping his hand, Helga looked at the males.

Arnold remembered their faces though they aged since he was last here. "They are from the Green Eyes, Helga."

Helga just stood there perplexed as she looked at the relative strangers ahead of them before looking at him. "I swear we better have some alone time again because..."

Stopping her, Arnold brought her in for a gentle kiss. "Trust me when I say that I want you back in my arms doing that all over again, Helga." Hearing her giggle was so adorable to him. "Come on my beautiful Swan."

"Alright my golden god." Seeing how he stopped again to look at her when she said that, Helga blushed. "Now you know what I call you in my thoughts. Come on and let's not keep those good men waiting."

Watching her march past him, Arnold grinned. "Whatever you say, Helga."

* * *

 **They have finally kissed folks. Hope you are pleased.**

 **Also you are correct LeDawn. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

The way they led them both into their village was quite a dizzying array of craziness it felt like but they both knew it was for their own secrecy. Arnold and Helga looked around them curiously as everyone also looked at them both in the same way. Arnold spotted an older man coming towards them smiling gently as he bowed slightly.

"Please come." He said with the nicest voice they have both heard since this trip began.

Following him, Helga noticed how everyone bowed their heads towards them. Interesting trip they are taking right now.

Stepping into a small hut they were told to get on their knees in front of him so he can speak to them.

"My name is Seban and I am the Chief of the Green Eyes." He began. "You are Arnold. You were born a miracle where you stopped a volcanic eruption from destroying many lives." Turning his kind gaze to Helga, he added, "You are Helga. You were born from great turmoil, but were destined to be one with him."

"How did my image get on the temple walls? I never have been here nor have my parents." Helga wondered. "So how could you know?"

"When you both first met did it feel like something fit so perfectly in your existence? How you suddenly felt like you were breathing for the first time when the other finally was next to you? How you can locate one another without any effort. You become light in the others life." Seban told her softly. "This is how we know. You were born to be with him and he for you."

Helga looked between the two men before saying, "When did I step into a cheesy movie flick?" At Arnold's look she quickly added, "No offense meant and I do love you." She smiled.

Arnold felt something crawl into his head. "She's an angel. That is what Helga is."

Seban nodded. "Helga has done many of great things in private where she never has once collected an accolade for. It is quite humbling."

Helga wasn't fond of hearing about herself in this capacity so she was kicking herself for even asking a question in the first place as she started to squirm. She hoped that, Arnold would soon distract, and get to what was needed to be asked.

"You come here for answers on your parents." Seban said to Arnold who nodded. "They cured us of our affliction and were to return to you but I'm afraid that they were taken by..."

"La Sombra." Arnold finished off for him. At his nod, Arnold continued. "How long ago was this?"

"A year back and we have been unable to locate them ourselves. It seems he moves them often."

"He may have an inside man helping him. How were you able to figure where we were?" Helga inquired.

Raising his head up, Seban's hand seemed to dance along. "Nature calls in many mysterious ways and that is how we knew." Looking back down he fixed them both with an all knowing gaze. "You are just at the cusp of your relationship. Where you have both admitted to your feelings. I know Arnold felt it far more stronger to act on it like a male should."

Helga almost bristled till she had second thoughts knowing she enjoyed seeing how take charge he was. "Will you help us in finding his parents?"

"We will. I have already sent scouts out. Please stand both of you." As all three stood, he accessed them before fully examining her. "Be aware of yourself, Helga, La Sombra is mostly ordinary, but he is educated and enjoys obtaining things of great value."

Arnold didn't enjoy the direction where this was heading with how Seban was examining Helga intensely. "What of Eduardo?"

"He does wish to help we seem to sense but does know where La Sombra keeps many of his encampments so I wonder why he has not located your parents himself." Seban answered him before turning to Helga. "Be careful my dear young one, La Sombra will wish to obtain a young goddess such as yourself."

"I'm not a goddess. I'm just me." Helga argued lightly.

"Ah but you are a virgin and a destined one. You are far more valuable than you may think." Seban countered.

Blushing furiously, Helga turned to Arnold. "Never thought this would be a curse right now when all I wanted to do was give it as a gift."

Forgetting the company they were in, Arnold wrapped his arms around her loving her more. "I love you call it a gift when it is. I hope you know how special you always are to me." Kisses her temple before whispering in her ear. "How I want to be with you for a long time."

She shivered in delight to his words. Wishing they were alone right now so she can kiss him like they did in the temple. "Arnold we aren't exactly alone." She giggled.

"He is much like his father, Helga. He was ever the romantic with her." Seban informed her. "You'll be staying with us for the night and in the morning you will set off. Tonight we celebrate."

Later during the night Arnold was speaking to Seban about his parents when the sight of Helga coming towards him dressed with flowers in her hair and a white gauze style dress fitted her in such a way that he felt the air leaving his lungs. In a trance he stood up to cross over to her to take her hand at a true loss of words. Bringing her graceful hand to his lips, Arnold placed a gentle kiss on her soft skin.

"I'd marry you right now if we still weren't in high school." Arnold had a feeling his voice sounded as breathless as it felt. "Helga do you realize how perfect you are?"

Bringing her hand up to run through his soft unruly hair, Helga smiled lovingly to him. "I don't, but I know how perfect you are." Stepping closer she brought his ear closer to her mouth. "So what is stopping you from marrying me here?" It was daring to say, but she absolutely loved how he looked in his dream state.

Hearing the announcement about food, Arnold hated tearing his gaze away from her for a second as they made their way back to sit down. He didn't truly remember eating except when she brushed a fruit against his lips and just when he was about to eat it she plopped into her mouth with gleeful joy making him kiss her lips enjoying the taste on her lips. He thought it tasted better that way in the long run.

After there were couples dancing with Seban coming up to them with a ribbon to tie them together. Only later they found out it was an engagement dance. If it was anyone else, Arnold would of argued and stopped it, but with Helga he welcomed it even as they retired into a shared hut at night.

They were laying side by side as he kissed down her bare arms. "Helga do you know what type of dance they had us do?" Arnold wondered if he should of told her right then and there, but being wrapped up in love with her he didn't want to.

"I asked Marie and she told me. Do you regret it?"

Her eyes were so big and unsure asking that question. "I actually don't even if we just recently got together." Kissing the tip of her nose, Arnold nuzzled the tip of his nose with hers. "I want to be with you for a very long time. I would of asked you out on the very first day of school but something was stopping me. I never wanted to jeapadize our friendship at all. I wanted to strengthen it more and more so when we did end up going out..."

"Just in case we failed as boyfriend and girlfriend we still had a strong friendship to go to?" She finished up for him.

"Yes. I love you and I would hate never to have you in my life anymore."

Feeling his kiss against her lips made her swoon. Rolling on her back she loved how he half covered her over. "I write about you in those pink journals." She confessed.

"What do you exactly write about?" Moving his head slightly he nipped and kissed her neck. "Would you care to share with your fiance?"

Helga giggled before moaning at how his lips felt against her skin. "Poems mostly." Her breathing pattern changed more at how he was tracing those lips against her collarbone. "We may be engaged but I'm not ready to give away the farm just yet, my love."

His lips were leaving feathery touches against her skin while he spoke. "My Swan, we have plenty of time in our future to make love." Presses his lips against her skin. "We can wait till after graduation." Kisses her almost towards the rise of her chest. "College." Brushing his lips up her neck and to her chin, he whispers, "On our honeymoon."

Helga was melting more. "Oh my Football Head."

"Only you are the one who is allowed to call me that." Green meeting blue, Arnold couldn't believe his luck. "Remember that my beautiful bride-to-be."

"I will." Regaining her limbs she wrapped her arms around him to bring him in for a deep kiss.

* * *

 **I hate coming up with OC names. Doesn't anyone else experience this headache?**


	26. Chapter 26

Arnold and Helga left the village with a couple of warriors to keep them company after a scout returned late at night to inform, Seban that La Sombra was located North-East from the waterfall. Helga kept looking all around her just having the feeling of nothing but eyes trained on them all. When she won the contest so he can come to San Lorenzo she had no clue that they would get to this level of crazy. The relationship part she loved. The hoping to find his parents alive and functional, she wished for. The crazy part is something she was having some issues with.

"Are you all right, Helga?" Arnold whispered. He saw the tension she was exuding along with the pulse that was drifting from her fingertips as they held hands.

She figured not to lie to him. "Doesn't it feel like there are eyes everywhere just staring us down?"

"It does and I'm hoping it is just animals." Glancing behind him at one of their companions, Arnold saw how he shook his head to that. "More Green Eyes?" He questioned the male in which he nodded.

"They won't be watching for long till we leave the border." He finally spoke. "They help guard our village."

"I'm sorry for asking since I forgot, but what is your name again?" Helga inquired softly.

"Taku and he is Razak." Taku replied not being offended in the slightest at her question.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you both." Helga smiled a bit at him in spite of her nervousness.

"So no one else has been to your village except for my family?" Arnold was just as nervous as Helga so in order to fight it he had to try to ask more questions, or at least distract himself in other ways.

Taku looked upon him with kind eyes. "You are correct. Razak doesn't speak much of your language so if you have any questions please ask."

"I can speak other languages." Helga offered. "I learned while living or visiting other places."

"That is great to hear and I'm certain he would enjoy speaking to both of you. Razak prefers to usually remain silent though."

Helga glanced over to, Razak who turned his head to regard them at the mention of his name. He appeared to be about Arnold and her age at the most. "I can understand that." She acknowledged.

After that they remained quiet to continue their journey with only once Arnold paused after receiving a strange feeling making him switch directions slightly. Helga only questioned him with an eyebrow quirk but didn't dare speak a word since, Taku and Razak didn't seem to object.

It would be an hour before they would meet up with anything truly deadly as the sound of a bullet whizzed by them making Arnold cover Helga up as they ran behind a tree. Hearing a cacophony full of shouts were heard making Arnold take a chance in looking past the tree to see where everyone was. Glancing back to her again he indicated they should start sneaking off.

"What about Razak and Taku?" She whispered out cringing when a bullet hit the back of their tree. "Ok I guess we crawl then." Helga quickly relented as she followed Arnold away.

"They'll find us. They are also trackers." Arnold assured her.

So they both crawled quickly away as they tried to keep track of their surroundings. For some reason, Arnold couldn't help but think what his grandma would do in this situation remembering her take no prisoners approach to life. He also wished she was here right now even when they heard a voice behind them.

"What do we have here? Two little piggies run away from home." His voice sounded almost snake like. "Now come and look at me."

Doing so, Helga shifted herself closer to Arnold as they both peered up into the eyes of something who looked like they haven't shaved in over 3 weeks or washed their clothes in that long either. Even though he held a rifle aimed towards them along with his companion that joined, it was his eyes that felt more deadlier.

"These must be the twos La Sombra told us to get, eh Earl?" His dirty blonde companion asked in a dopey tone.

Earl smirked. "Yep. Now get up." He said in a tone of voice that told Arnold and Helga to obey. "Put your hands up and if you try anything I will put a bullet in your beautiful companion's head."

Arnold glared at the man with pure venom seeing how that rifle didn't waver or shake while he kept it aimed towards, Helga. "What did you do to our companions?" Arnold bared his teeth at how the other one took each of his hands behind his back to secure him.

"Them? They are both dead." Earl chuckled at his answer.

Helga remained silent as she felt her hands being forced behind her back and tied up. The other one, Dopey, stepped back to point his barrel at their backs nudging them into a direction to walk into. Some Christmas vacation they were having so far. She just hoped to get out of this with him so they can enjoy private moments together. She did hope to get his parents back.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Also thanks for all the kind reviews. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Much longer chapter today. Once again thank you for the reviews. :D**

* * *

No rest and continuance walking was wearing between them making Arnold believe if they did cut loose their captors that their spaghetti legs would make it difficult for them to get away. Glancing over to Helga she was obviously hot, but she looked to be in fairly good shape. He had an idea this wasn't gonna be an easy trek but continued to remain optimistic as he sugar coated his daydreams of finding his parents, having this happy reunion, before they all headed home where his grandparents will whoop and holler at seeing them again.

"Sorry about this, Helga." He whispered.

Helga wanted to shrug but was too tired to do that as she tried to do a shrugging movement with her own lips. "Just think what we can tell our future children one day." She tried to quip, but it was serious sounding.

Even though it was far too soon to think of things like that, Arnold did feel in his heart and mind that she is the one. "I like that thought actually. The children part. Not the captive part."

"Well of course. You aren't into S and M mister."

"Quiet you twos!" Earl ordered. "The both of you won't be having any future together after this."

Both their stomachs dropped thinking of what they were planning on doing to them. They were still hoping for divine intervention to burst upon the scene to rescue them both even to the point of hearing a waterfall. Arnold kept repeating the thoughts in his head praying for a miracle even as their captors pushed them even more heavily now the second the sound of rushing water was coming closer and closer and they spotted some men out in the bushes studying them as one of them whistled.

Going through the brush they went through one heavily dense part before spotting a river boat with some men coming off and on it with supplies. Helga looked all around to see any sight of his parents. She studied that picture for days in his room just to get their images plastered into her head, but seeing nothing, she then spotted an older mean looking old dude approaching them laughing almost happily.

"Doesn't take much to know who this young man is." Giving Arnold a closer inspection his smile was full of glee. "Seen your image enough." Looks to Helga. "Hmm I'm not blind to know who you are, my dear." He cooed about to touch her chin.

"Where are my parents?!" Arnold demanded angrily.

Smirking at him the man laughed. "Dead or alive. Who knows? I just know they are both stubborn creatures. My name is La Sombra, and you are Arnold, and your name, my dear?"

"Get bent." Helga hissed.

Scanning her, La Sombra grabbed her chin. "I'll do a body search of you. Do you wish it?"

"Helga. La Asshole." She snarled out.

Not insulted in the least, La Sombra ordered Earl to put them on the boat so they can be off. He looked at his newest hostages pleased with himself, as they all got on the boat to head off to his secret encampment.

It would be more than an hour possibly, when they were forcibly yanked up to their feet, before they were making their way across some unsteady boards towards their camp. Both Helga and Arnold spotted a tiny building with bars in the front of it making them wonder if his parents were there, but as they neared the center, La Sombra made Helga stand in one spot as his men and himself forced Arnold away.

"No, what are you going to do to Helga?" Arnold halted in his footsteps.

The look in La Sombra's eyes told him way too much. "Just like you, she is destined. She is worshiped by the Green Eyes. Oh I've seen that temple too. I'm not blind when I saw her. I may of not known much a long time ago, but I've grown in so many ways with knowledge." Looks towards an angered and distressed Helga. "Even I can sniff out someone pure and she will make a great sacrifice."

Anger overtook him as he instantly went to kick him, before kicking the guy behind him before running at, Helga who quickly had a knife at her neck. Arnold stopped close near her. "Don't." His eyes boring into her own. Arnold loved her far too much and kept begging God for help. Helga didn't deserve this. "Please. I don't want to ever lose her."

"You won't. She'll be given to the Gods in the sky. Gods you'll see soon too." La Sombra was far too calm in his attitude as he stood on either side of them both. "Helga's will be the ultimate sacrifice."

"Take me and spare her." Arnold begged. His eyes never wavered from those blue depths. "She deserves it."

Mocking soft laughter was heard as he placed his hand on his stomach. "Young love is so annoying."

"Arnold."

Hearing her sound so vulnerable tore him apart. Arnold wanted to reach out and hold her in his arms like they did at night. He wanted to feel his perfect Helga against him again. "Helga."

The vision he was seeing inside her depths frightened him. Arnold saw her past in them. Saw Bob beating his own daughter up. She had been through so much and since living at the boarding house things were slowly getting so much better for her. Ignoring La Sombra mocking them both still. He had to say something to her.

"Please I must kiss my Angel." Arnold hated begging.

Watching the knife being pulled away from her neck, Arnold was brought closer to her. He kissed her before he whispered into her ear. "My Swan, your Football Head loves you and I know we'll win. I know you're scared because I'm scared too." Kissing her again he touched her nose with his. "Do you trust me?"

"A-always." She replied as a tear slid down her cheek. "I love you."

Feeling himself quickly yanked back and hauled away, Arnold's heart and stomach kept lurching at hearing her call out to him. He heard her crying. "I love you too, Helga. Remember. Remember!"

Helga felt her throat constricting more as she watched him being dragged away towards that cell. She ignored the laughing all around them as she focused on him. She survived Bob. She'll have to survive this. They both will. She found someone who loves her. Her first crush remained perfect over the years. He loves her as much as she loves him. God can't be this cruel. He can't. He had a plan to help them both. He must.

Helga watched as Arnold was soon thrown into the cell after they took his bindings off. Soon there was hope. Arnold was smart. She could even feel her own mother speaking to her to tell her to remain strong because help is on the way. "You are nothing but an evil prick." She spat out to La Sombra. "I swear you are like my father's evil ass twin you fucking bastard."

La Sombra looked impressed at the sudden fight in the girl in front of him. "Perhaps you are a fire goddess."

"She certainly is a pretty young thing, boss." The male said behind her in a leering way.

Angry at his subordinate, La Sombra could only snarl. "If you dare do anything more to this young lady that I deem inexcusable, I will flay you to an inch of your life."

Hearing the mumbled apology from the male behind her, Helga at least found herself a little grateful that only killing was on the menu instead of the added horror.

In the dim lighting where he was being held, Arnold was looking out of his cell when he was aware he wasn't alone forcing him to look away from Helga to spot two forms propped up against one another against the wall. One male. One female. Feeling his throat go dry and glancing towards where Helga was he then moved towards the couple. The lighting was dim and Arnold could make them out clearly as he got nearer before his legs gave out dropping him to his knees. They were alive!

"Mom? Dad?" Arnold softly bade them to wake up as he drew nearer till he felt his father launch an attack on him pining him to the ground.

"Ha ha! You honestly thought you can get one over on us?" Miles hissed out. "If you don't let us out of here I'm warning you now that I know a thousand ways of killing someone quickly."

"Dad it's me. It's Arnold. Please." He begged.

"You think you can fool me? I know my son is in Hillwood and not here. You know, I should punish you now for trying to trick us." Miles was about to say more till, Stella broke him away from Arnold. "Stella? What do you think your doing?"

Ignoring her husband, Stella helped Arnold up to bring him more towards the light so she can study him. Touching his face gingerly, Stella was in awe at the young man standing before her as a smile broke out on her face before wrapping him up in a firm but loving embrace.

"Uh... Stella?" Miles was absolutely perplexed to why his wife was hugging this intruder.

"My beautiful baby boy is all grown up." Tears streaming down her face she pulled back to look at him some more. "Arnold." She breathed out. "Miles, it's our baby boy."

Moving behind his wife, Miles mouth slowly started gaping as recognition took over. "My son." Moving quickly over he hugged his son. "What are you doing here? Oh I thought we'd never see you again."

Arnold felt at a loss. It was like their picture was suddenly speaking to him. "I came here to find you. My girlfriend and I..."

"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?" Stella knew she missed so much of her son's life and here he was with a girlfriend. As questions ranged originally to how they met and how long were they together quickly shifted to: "Where is your girlfriend?"

Moving past them, Arnold went to the door to see that Helga was now on the ground resting on her knees still looking in his direction. "They have her captive. They are threatening to sacrifice her."

"Because they need your corporation?" Miles was cautious in how he hoped for a tiny sign of something.

Arnold wished she could read his thoughts right now as he continued keeping her gaze. "My image isn't the only thing at the temple where I was born."

Stella gasped as she came forth to have her eyes resting on who her son was staring at. His girlfriend had blonde hair and large eyes if she can see them quite clearly from there. She also noted how uniquely beautiful she is. She also knew if her image is in that temple then it meant one thing. "He still doesn't know where La Corazon is or the Green Eyes. Once he finds La Corazon he will sacrifice her."

Looking over both of them, Miles watched, La Sombra speak to her. "She is a destined one too. Worshiped like a god." He felt anger. More anger than he had before. "What is your girlfriend's name?"

Arnold said her name almost like he was reciting poetry. "Helga G. Pataki. She lives in the boarding house. She is simply the most amazing person that has entered my life and I will not have her out of it." Taking a deep breath in, he continued. "We silenced the volcano when we confessed our love in that temple and the Green Eyes found us."

"How long have you both been together?" Miles was formulating an escape in his mind while they spoke.

Blushing, Arnold answered, "Since yesterday, but we've known one another since the start of high school. I did meet her briefly in pre-school before she was forced to move away. Each time I see her she is always like this light in my life that I can't get enough of."

Spotting someone heading up towards them, Stella pulled them away from the door. "They are coming for one of us to demand where the La Corazon is."

Hearing a demand for them to get on the ground they all did unhappily as the door opened before Miles was told to come with them. Miles had to hope this was their chance since now seeing his son again he will make damn sure to get his son home safe with his girlfriend. He just hoped it would work as he was brought down there by gun point and placed immediately in front of Helga. By the look in her eyes she recognized him as they studied each another.


	28. Chapter 28

**A much longer chapter this time. Anything that is underlined is a translation.**

 **I'm very grateful to all the reviews I've received.**

* * *

Helga thought that even though Miles was older now since that picture was taken, he still was incredibly dashing looking. He had that same openness to him when he looked upon her in which he turned off only to act in defiance to La Sombra and the others. The same openness she always saw from Arnold and even though they hadn't been able to speak, just yet, together, she knew she could trust him like his son.

"Yeah I'm not stupid when I know the second you get, La Corazon that you will kill this young lady here first, before coming to kill us all." Miles was easily speaking to them. "I believe that I'm still giving you a strong no."

La Sombra had a lopsided smile on his face as he picked his nails with his bowie knife. "I'm not above cutting her. You know take a finger here and take a finger there in order to get what I want."

"Please not the middle finger because I would still like to flip you off from my grave." Helga finally chimed in with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Miles tried to contain his amusement knowing this was a dangerous situation made worse by her being the first to go once they found what they were looking for. He could tell that behind her courage she was afraid, but was doing a good job in containing it to a minimum. He could also tell that Helga was intelligent.

La Sombra almost purred at her venomous voice. "If that is what you wish than I can grant it."

Rolling her eyes, Helga's eyes flashed briefly to the cell where she spotted Arnold looking directly at her. "Man you are an idiot." She decided to go quiet feeling herself about to unravel under Arnold's concerned gaze.

Miles noted that she was starting to lose it making him want to up the game. He had a feeling, Helga would go along with it. He had a feeling this girl was a survivor. He could spot the emotional scars she had obviously retained over the years.

La Sombra laughed at them both as he sauntered off to speak to his men leaving, Helga and Miles alone with someone with a rifle now mostly pointed at her.

Miles watched at how Helga's dark lashes fluttered as she fought to maintain herself. Wondered what she was thinking right now. He heard a very soft sound exit her mouth.

 _My dreams have remained all alight with you_

 _I adore how you have kept me in your ever loving embrace_

 _I know there are times my poetry doesn't make sense_

 _Just like I know how I presently forgot how to rhyme_

Slowly, Helga opened up her eyes to show how much of a deeper shade of blue, they originally become.

 _You never did make me fall in love with you_

 _It was your heart that did so_

 _Never forcibily_

 _Always lovingly you did so_

 _My green eyed handsomeness_

 _Never will I leave you_

 _Like I know you'll never me._

Miles knew this was a way of calming herself. Had a feeling she wasn't a stranger of prose. They way she looked at the cell made him see all too well that this girl loved his son like no other. Suddenly her eyes flickered at him to start speaking in another language. Helga was helping out in her own way.

"O coração vai estar no rio para além da cachoeira, onde uma passagem secreta estabelece. Você não pode vê-lo devido ao pincel na frente dele pesadamente ocultá-lo. Isso é o que os olhos verdes nos informaram." She spoke purposely in Portuguese hoping Miles would understand that she just said; The heart will be in the river beyond the waterfall where a secret passage lays. You cannot see it due to the brush in front of it heavily concealing it. That is what the Green Eyes have informed us.

There was an quick berating from the one guarding them telling her to be quiet, but from his peripheral, Miles saw how La Sombra was very intrigued by what she said.

Miles responded back to her trying to appear angry. "Sim, é o grande cachoeira, mas tenha cuidado como a voz carrega às vezes." Telling her; Yes, it is the great waterfall, but be careful how the voice carries sometimes.

Helga rolled her eyes at him to show more defiance. "Eles são demasiado estúpidos para perceber a sua bunda de um buraco no chão." She almost lost her composure seeing La Sombra's perturbed expression when she said; They are too stupid to realize their ass from a hole in the ground.

"Quiet you impudent girl." La Sombra came to stop next to Miles leveling her with an angry stare.

The guy, had the most soulless palest blue eyes she had ever seen, making her raise her chin to him. "What are you gonna do? Kill me? You are nothing but a coward." Receiving a hard slap from him, Helga landed on her side. "You are like my father. What do I call you? Uncle?" She mocked watching him come at her.

His eyes were wide with rage. "I will look forward in killing you little girl." Hearing one of his men say something he quickly added, "Perhaps I will let my men have fun with you before hand."

Helga was sickened wondering what would happen if she just kicked him in the leg right now. "You are all cowards." She spat out lowly.

Opening his mouth to speak, La Sombra was interrupted with an arm reaching around his neck and pulling him back by, Miles as he reached for the knife to hold it against his neck.

Miles kept his eyes on La Sombra and his men as he watched, Helga get up, not realizing she managed to get out of her rope, till she stood up grabbing, La Sombra's gun on the way up along with his belt.

"Don't think I don't know how to use this." Helga enjoyed the newest look of anger from that man.

"Order them back now or I will look forward to actually killing you for threatening, my family and Helga." Miles jerked him hard making him wince.

Looking towards the rifles the men were holding, Helga knew she needed one of those. "Tell them to drop their weapons too." She ordered.

La Sombra gave an order to his men watching them throw their weapons far from them while telling them to get down on the ground. "I will find you and I'll enjoy killing you."

"Why? We already gave you the location of La Corazon." Miles lied. "We know you understand Portuguese too." He'll have to ask if Helga knew too as he watched her grab a rifle to lift it up.

"ARNOLD! STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Helga shouted out.

Miles was about to question if she really knew how to shoot when she lifted the rifle up, and expertly shot aiming at the doors lock before relaxing the rifle a bit in her arms as she pointed it elsewhere. Hearing a pair of rushed footsteps come towards them with Helga giving the gun to Arnold for safe keeping.

"We should leave now." Arnold told them firmly wishing for so much as they started to move away from the encampment slowly.

"You won't get far. Any of you." La Sombra threatened. "I always get what I want."

"Right now even I'll hit you with this gun after all you've done." Arnold warned him in a low voice.

Helga pointed at some of the men that were still in the way making sure they move away as she whispered. "Hmm, Dark Arnold."

Stella knew they had miles to go before reaching the Green Eyes. That would be a safe haven till they moved on so she predicted that they would have to keep running. Picking up a gun herself from the ground she hated to resort to violence, but this was her families life at stake. Peering at Helga for a second she saw how her and Arnold were beside one another looking so in sync with their movements.

Reaching the edge, Miles considered the boat for a second but being on it with Stella he saw the boat didn't have much of an engine in it so he knew they would be sitting ducks. Seeing brush with rocks towards an unreachable section of the water, Miles nodded his head to his companions showing them what he could see before turning La Sombra towards him and decking him hard in the face knocking him out before they took off in a full run.

It would be for some time before they slowed up to catch their breaths as they decided to walk being extra cautious. Taking Helga's hand, Arnold wanted to just wrap her up in his arms, but knew he couldn't have that luxury till they were safe. "Guess you weren't just saying that to me. You really took lessons to shoot."

Helga's laugh was breathless at best. "I guess I'm Annie Oakley."

Arnold grinned at her. "I have them back, Swan."

"I know." Getting closer to him she asked, "How will they feel with me living at the boarding house?"

"Who knows but I won't be surprised if my father buys me a bunch of condoms to make sure I'm safe."

"We'll talk about that later, kids." Stella informed them. "We really need to get to safety."

Hearing a bullet whiz past them they started to run again. They all heard La Sombra behind them swearing a whole bunch of things as they continued running. They all wanted to go back to Hillwood.

"Crap." Miles cursed when some of his men popped up in front of them making them all stop short.

Helga felt Arnold's hand wrap around her waist bringing her close against him. "I just got rid of Bob, can I at least get a break from homicidal men?"

Keeping her close to him, Arnold kissed the top of her head as he concentrated on praying for a miracle.

"AHHH!" Came a man's painful call out as a spear went through his body nearest to them.

"Green Eyes." Stella whispered out as more came out to help them.

Spotting Taku, Arnold ran to his beckoning call along with the others finding him leading them into some deep brush. "Thank god you're alive."

"They merely knocked us out. We would of came sooner." Taku told him with a slight smile as he began bringing them through a huge maze of their pathway.

Finally back in the Green Eyes village, Seban greeted them happily as he embraced them all. Hugging Stella and Miles his grin was fully on his face. "I'm happy you are both well. How does it feel to see your son again?"

"Fantastic." Stella replied happily looking at the teenagers. "I never thought I would see him again."

"My son has grown up as handsome as me." Miles boasted with good humor.

Turning around they both went up to Arnold to hug him while Helga stood back to observe. She was happy for them. Happy for Arnold to get what he desired back in his life. Seeing Seban approach her, she went with him.

"You deserve many great things as well." Seban softly told her. "You still feel that you don't."

Helga looked down to the ground just shifting her feet nervously.

"You are afraid they will not approve of you." He continued.

"I'm afraid of that. Afraid he will agree with them." Smiles gently at them talking together. "I never had the best of luck growing up. I still can't believe I have all these friends now. Can't believe I met someone like Arnold. I love him so much and I want him happy always."

"Because you are selfless like him."

Arnold was talking to his parents as they asked him questions about her living in the boarding house without her family. He knew they would have questions. He hoped they wouldn't insist that she moves. "Her mother passed away recently and her father is in jail now for abusing the both of them. Her older sister acted like both her mother and sister made up the whole thing. I saw the bruises on her. Helga wouldn't make up a thing like that. Also, grandpa and grandma love her so much. So does the, boarders and our friends. Helga is very respectful there. She has a very high I.Q." Glances over to her, Arnold felt his heart warm up more just at the sight of her. "She has been this light in my life and without her I wouldn't be here right now. She won the writing contest because she is such an amazing writer. She chose this location to pay me back for being a nice person. Helga has done so much for me and she says I do so much for her. I love her and we don't plan on what you both are so nervous about right now. We both want to wait there."

"So mom and dad trust her. That's good to hear." Miles said as he studied the young girl. "She impressed me back there. I was surprised she started speaking Portuguese."

"Helga is multi-lingual. She has traveled around a lot and is happy to be settled someplace finally." Arnold spotted how, Helga was starting to look seeing a dejected look in her demeanor. "I hope you don't insist on her moving because if you do I'm going with her."

Stella's eyebrows shot up. "Don't worry, Arnold we just wanted to talk to you before talking to her." Seeing the girl frowning as she turned her attention away from them she could sense something. "We should go over there before she continues to think the worst of herself."

"Helga is very sensitive." Stepping away from them, Arnold crossed over to Helga wrapping his arms around her from the back. "How's my future wife doing?" He asked softly nuzzling against her ear.

"You tell them about the dance?" Helga's eyes were wide. "Oh Arnold they might make me leave the boarding house. They might think I'm this horrible person just because my own family, except mom, didn't love me."

Turning her around, Arnold placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Don't think that, Helga. This is just fear talking. You are an angel. My angel. I'm keeping you for a very long time because of how much I love you."

"But what if they make me leave the boarding house? I don't want you to choose me over them, but..."

His gaze bore into her eyes. He wanted her to understand. Wanted her to see. "I'll always fight for you just like I know you'll always fight for me."

Helga began to open her mouth to speak when Stella took a hold of her to hug her. Stella's heart broke for the girl seeing her torment. "Shh, shh, shh, let that fear die down. We have to re-learn about being parents again, but Helga don't fear. We trust our son and if he trusts you that means so much. If Phil and Gertie love you it says more about you then anything. I will want to talk to you a lot. I can see you are respectful." Pulling back to look at the young girl's still frightened expression she saw so much history in them even if Arnold didn't utter a word. Brushing her hair back, Stella kissed her forehead. "Thank you. I understand that without you we wouldn't be seeing our son right now."

"I'm sorry you both were in such a dangerous situation for so long." Helga smiled at her as a tear fell down. "You both didn't deserve it. Also I know a lot of us will have to thank you for bringing him into our lives." More tears fell down. "He truly is a blessing."

"Oh you sweet girl." Embracing her again Stella smiled at Seban.

Arnold and Miles came over for a group embrace. From the outskirts, Eduardo came into the picture smiling at the reunited family even as, Arnold pulled away to study him.

"I have a feeling you thought that Eduardo betrayed your trust." Seban spoke up knowing Eduardo was now seen. "He didn't. Eduardo contacted your lawyer, Helga to tell him about you ditching him."

"You ditched Eduardo? Why?" Miles wondered as his old friend came closer.

Arnold went over to Helga's side to take her hand. "A series of unfortunate coincidences that happened. I'm sorry it happened, but in a way we wouldn't of ran into that temple thus confessing how we felt making the volcano stop erupting."

"Was this the same temple you were born in?" Eduardo asked. At least he was pleasant asking the question.

"Yes. Her image was on the walls too."

Miles and Stella exchanged a knowing look before looking towards Seban. "Did they do the engagement dance?"

"They did. It was destined to happen." Seban acted like a teenager himself with some of the giddiness he was portraying.

Arnold prepared for the worst of what they would say about this as he wrapped his arm around Helga's waist. The thing he wasn't prepared for, was them laughing.

"Just as long as you both wait after college to marry we are fine with this." Miles smirked as he held his wife. "We didn't know each another that long before we got engaged and then married."

"We aren't sharing with our friends that we got engaged right now until way later. We already agreed to some things since we are both in high school." Helga assured them.

Going over to the young couple they embraced them both. "Oh sweetie I have this feeling that you and our son will make this all work." Pulling back quickly, Stella told them both. "No sex yet. I'll want the grandkids after college."

"What if they screw up beforehand?" Miles wondered only to get hit by Stella in the arm.

"The only thing we'll screw up is her little boyfriend's heart." Arnold joked. Seeing the horrified expressions on his parents face he added with more humor. "Abner is crazy about Helga and she has been calling him her cute boyfriend."

"Abner is still alive?"

"Yep and hasn't slowed down yet. You'll love it."

"I enjoy walking him with you." Helga chimed in.

Arnold wrapped his arms around her. "I have an idea." Looks to his parents. "Let's give grandma and grandpa an early Christmas present by going home even more early then expected. What does everyone say?"

Stella and Miles readily agreed to it as, Eduardo started speaking about Frank Welkner, saying they would need to retrieve some of, Helga's and Arnold's, belongings before leaving. As they did that, Helga kissed Arnold.

"They will be over the moon with that surprise, my Football Head."

* * *

 **Thanks Historia70 with the poem and the translation.**


	29. Chapter 29

**JanaBarnes - Thanks for enjoying it. :)**

 **heyarnoldfangirl- I'm glad you liked them showing up again. I would love to have Phil and Gertie as my grandparents.**

 **burn-a-dark-soul5000 - I look forward to your next update on your stories. :)**

 **LaDawn - I'm aiming for once a day on the updates. :D**

* * *

After retrieving their belongings, getting on the plane, and heading back, Arnold kissed Helga on the lips after he spotted his parents sleeping away an aisle over.

"They'll be thrilled to see them again." Helga whispered after enjoying another kiss from him. "I can't wait to see Phil and Gertie's faces when they do."

"Same here." Running his hand through her hair, Arnold couldn't get enough of kissing her. "Did you see that my dad bought a couple of bows to put on top of their heads?"

"Really? Oh that's cute. We should blindfold them both to add to their surprise. What do you say?"

Kissing her again, Arnold nuzzled her nose with his. "I say yes to that." Running his fingertip along her jawline he couldn't get enough of the fact that she's his now. "I love you, Helga."

"I love my Arnold."

Kissing her again, Arnold brushed his tongue against her lips wanting access and happy to receive it as they deepened their kisses. This is his girlfriend. She was always someone to be proud of.

Arriving home in the cab, Arnold and Helga giggled at the red large bows they were fixing on their heads as they stood next to the door. Being quiet they went inside to hear all the boarders and his grandparents in the living room just chatting away. Quietly, Arnold and Helga tiptoed to the living room entering.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Arnold greeted.

The shocked looks on their faces were instantly replaced as they ran up to them to hug them both screaming their names.

"You are both back. Why are you back so early?" Phil asked. "Not that we don't mind because we love you both, but still."

"Well grandpa, Helga and I have a surprise for both you and grandma. A surprise we must blindfold you for. Helga if you will." Arnold watched as she pulled out a couple of blindfolds to walk behind them and tie them up gently around their faces. Waving his hand in front of their faces to make sure they couldn't see, he tiptoed back towards the hallway to show his parents they can come in. "Helga and I wanted to give you a Christmas present and hated to be gone any longer."

"But Kimba, what about your parents?" Gertie wondered slightly.

By this time Helga joined Arnold's side as he wrapped his hand around her waist. "Grandma. Grandpa. You've done so much for all of us so, Helga and I, thought what can we give you that will say so much."

"Something that you'll remember for a lifetime because you are both incredibly special people." Helga added in almost about to burst out in tears.

Kissing her temple, Arnold put his finger in front of his mouth to silence the boarders from giving the present away as his parents stepped into the threshold. "Grandma. Grandpa. Please remove your blindfolds."

Doing so they both blinked before focusing on Miles and Stella. "OHHH!" They both exclaimed with their hands over their mouths.

"Merry Christmas, mom and dad." Miles grinned widely.

"We've missed you." Stella added.

Running over to their children, Phil and Gertie wrapped them in a very tight hug with tears streaming down their faces. Helga was crying at the scene grateful at how, Arnold wrapped his arms around her to let her lay her head against his chest. She had never seen something so perfect in all her life.

"You aren't allowed to leave again. I should ground you both." Phil proclaimed putting his hand against his son's face. "Never, ever again."

Gertie was speechless enjoying her long lost family back in her arms till she pulled back to watch her grandson's and Helga's reactions pulling away from Stella and Miles to wrap her arms them. "Thank you." Pulling away she looked to Helga. "That trip wasn't possible without you dear Eleanor." Kissing her forehead. "You and Kimba have brought this family back together again."

Helga had such a hard time speaking as she smiled at them. "You are all so incredibly special to me." With that she buried her head against, Arnold feeling his hand rub her back.

Pulling back, Gertie smiled as she looked to her husband who cheered. "Well about darn time you both got together." Phil cheered as he grabbed his son's hand. "This girl became officially adopted by us all the second she stepped foot in our lives. Your son has picked a winner in this one."

Arnold continued hugging her. "We all have seemed to have found our soul mates in this family." Looks down to her glistening blue eyes, Arnold grinned. "No, I have found the only girl I want to spend my lifetime with."

After being reacquainted as they all spoke together in the living room his parents were given Mr Smith's old room. At 11pm they all decided to get some shut eye. Saying good night to Helga, Arnold whispered something to her as she departed for her bedroom before he said good night to his parents. Going into his bedroom he dressed in a t-shirt and flannels as he slid into bed.

Soon he found her sliding into his bed with him. "Did you lock the door?" He whispered.

"Yes, doi." She wasn't snarky in the least she was teasing.

Brushing his lips against hers, Arnold sighed with contentment. "My Swan is an angel."

"My Football Head is a saint." Helga shuddered out from the feeling of his tongue moving softly against her lips.

Sliding his tongue into her opening, Arnold shuddered as well when their tongues touched. Pulling his tongue away so he can speak, he told her, "You wouldn't think that with the thoughts driving through my head."

"Oh? What type of thoughts?" She was intrigued running her hand down his side then back up.

Closing his eyes against that sensation she caused him had him rolling on top of her. "Thoughts I'm trying to contain until much later down the line."

Caught off guard a bit from him on top of her, Helga felt so heated right now. "Oh." She squeaked out. "I understand." Crap did she understand as she kissed him.

Now they were together now came the new sets of emotions. They both wanted to hold off on love making for now. Arnold finally felt it with her; The desire to be with her in that capacity, but will be some time down the line before it becomes fully there. Let their new relationship build up more. Arnold paused in his thoughts having a feeling when they do cross that bridge they will need either a place of their own or a hotel since he had a clue he would be very loud with her.

Helga was incredibly new to all of this and loving every second in his arms. She loved kissing him. Hell she loved everything about him making her think that when they do make love she wondered if he would carry her into bed and when she made love to him she'll be doing thousands of proclaimations knowing poetry will be recited. Suddenly a piece popped in right then making her swoon.

"Uh, Helga? You alright?" Arnold inquired as he studied her far off expression with the goofy cute smile on her face.

"Yes Arnold." She swoons again. "Never better."

Well he had some clue what it would be like after they made love because he knew that will be the same expression he'll be wearing too.

The following days, Gerald and Phoebe met Arnold's parents they didn't say anything about their new relationship agreeing to reveal it very soon. For now they wanted to spend time with his folks till it was New Years Eve where Stella and Miles were practically pushing them to have fun with their friends. Getting dressed up for Rhonda's party, Arnold went down to Helga's room to knock on it. It was a few seconds with her emerging with her hair down in waves with her dressed in a sapphire blue dress that came down close to her knees. Arnold was speechless.

"Helga..." He swallowed to help his now dry throat. "You..." Helga seemed amused. "Seriously no words can describe you right now except for something that would get me in trouble right now."

"Let me guess that you want to take this dress off me right now." She teased lightly as she stepped forward kissing him.

"Uh... Uh." Arnold was stammering at that thought before pressing her against him. "You are really tempting me." He whispered in her ear to prevent anyone from overhearing.

"Well you have been tempting me all this time too." Pulling away she nuzzled his nose with hers. "Let's get out of here my handsome, Football Head."

Heading downstairs they reached the bottom when they saw a flash. Both blinking, Stella was standing there with a camera. "Ugh my finger just had to press it now."

Miles was snickering beside her. "They'll look like owls in that picture you surprised them with."

Blushing, Stella smacked her husband lightly. "I might not keep that one." To the kids she smiled at them. "Oh you both look fantastic. Helga that dress looks perfect on you. It really brings out your eyes even more." Looking to her son she had to contain her tears at seeing her grown son going on a date with his girlfriend. "Oh sorry, I just wanted to see this moment so badly. Arnold you look so handsome." Raising up the camera to distract herself from weeping with joy, she said, "Now smile for me."

Wrapping his arm around Helga's slim waist they both smiled as she took a few shots. "Now I know how it will be like when we go to Prom." Arnold said with good humor.

"Yes since this is the first time I've ever had my picture taken in this capacity before." Stepping forward, Helga hugged Stella and Miles. "Happy New Year. Now make him blush." Giggling she stepped away grabbing the camera as both his parents flooded him with hugging him. Taking a picture she looked at the screen. "Perfect." Showing it to all three, Arnold blushed as he kissed them both on the cheek before going over to her.

"Come on my Swan, I can't wait to finally dance with you tonight."

"Good night to you both." Miles waved at them.

Going outside, Arnold lifted her up in his arms enjoying how she giggled as he walked carefully to his truck. Tonight was their first official date. Tonight will be the night he will show his girlfriend off proudly. Tonight will be his first New Years kiss. Never had he did this with any girl from his past. He never felt sad about that, he just knew at midnight he would stand there wishing for his perfect someone to come into his life. He knew she was out there. Knew she would be like no other. His last New Years he told Gerald he will be sharing his first kiss on that night because she was coming his way this year. Amazing how right he was. He knew 100% that she did in the form of his Helga.

* * *

 **Anybody else got a bit of a sweet tooth from the reunion?**


	30. Chapter 30

Arriving at Rhonda's mansion, Arnold brought Helga in for kiss. "How do you think we should announce us?" He wondered.

"You know that we haven't danced together. The thing is I mostly didn't because I was afraid that the second that I did it would scream how I truly feel for you." Helga hoped he understood the plan that was forming in her head.

A wide grin broke out on his face. "It should be to one specific dance. A dance that will the undeniable truth. What do you think?"

"I love that idea and I want you to pick it since I know you'll pick correctly there." Helga was very excited with this plan. "I can't wait."

Kissing her, Arnold moved to kiss her earlobe. "Neither can I, my love."

Watching him leave his side to walk towards her, Helga squealed happily watching the door swing open. Arnold decided to lift her out of the truck to place gently down before they walked up to the front entrance like a couple of friends for now. In truth they hated not holding hands after doing it for so many days.

"Arnold! Helga! It's a delight to see you." Rhonda came forth giving them an air kiss. "Oh Helga that color is smashing on you."

"Thanks Princess. I love that red number on you." Helga complimented back.

"And Arnold, I'm glad to say this in person. Congratulations on getting your parents back. You have almost a whole family." Rhonda chimed out happily.

Arnold was confused at the last part of her statement. "Almost a whole family? What does that mean?"

Touching his arm, Rhonda laughed happily. "It means that once you leave high school, go to college, that one day you will marry and have kids. That is what I meant. No harm."

Smiling at her, Arnold was tempted in announcing about Helga and himself, but stopped himself. "Thank you, Rhonda I appreciate it. I couldn't of done it without Helga."

"Of course you couldn't. Now I want you both to have fun. Phoebe and Gerald are already here practicing their kissing in the corner somewheres." Rhonda informed them.

"Come on Football Head so we can interrupt them by dropping confetti on their heads." Helga started off from him.

Laughing happily, Arnold followed her seeing that guys were already asking her to dance with her rejecting them saying her leg is too sore. _'Yeah, she's with me.'_ He thought proudly.

"You know Gerald will ask you to dance for the heck of it." Arnold informed her.

"I know, but let us keep the pretense up since I know you are the only guy I want to dance with." Spotting their best friends, she grabbed his hand to haul them over to them. "Pheebs! Gerald!"

Getting the squeezed hug was customary from Phoebe, as Helga complained about not being able to breath she cut off the hug saying, "Oh sorry, Helga."

"No probs. You are looking good." Helga told her seeing her in a black dress with shoes that sparkled.

"Thanks. So do you Helga. Also you Arnold." Phoebe smiled wide. "So how are your parents, Arnold?"

"Really good. They are trying to get their bearings still. The local newspaper wants to do a story on them about their adventure." Arnold answered. _'Also I'm in love and engaged to Helga.'_ He smiled at that thought.

Declining some champagne. Helga scanned the room trying hard in vain to stop from turning around and kiss him. She needed a distraction and the distraction came in the form of all their friends clamoring all around them asking questions. After a half hour, Arnold whispered in her ear.

"You ok?"

"Oh Arnold it is hard to contain myself right now." Closing her eyes she rubbed her eyelids.

"It is hard for me too."

After some time, Arnold heard something playing that made his smile appear. He watched at how everyone was dancing when he took Helga's hand to lead her out to the dance floor. This will show undeniably for them both and for everyone around. Soon he twirled her around to face him and he adored the gleam in her eyes as they began moving together. They were both filled with excitement as they felt completely free right now. It was shown how clear to them both on how much chemistry they both held as they matched up far more perfectly unaware of how so many of their peers stopped to watch them.

Their movements were both sensual, with innocence still marked between them. In a slight pause of the song, they stopped to breath a bit hard as excitement coursed through their veins. Twirling her away, Arnold smoothly brought her back into his arms. They mouths slightly open. Arms wrapped like that of lovers. Helga's blue eyes spoke to his green eyes whispering something.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Swan."

In the middle of the dance floor they kissed not caring on who will see. In truth they forgot the whole world as they were wrapped in their own. They barely heard the clapping till it reached a fever pitch causing them to separate slightly, to look towards their best friends who were smiling wide.

"FINALLY!" Gerald whooped out.

Rhonda was fanning herself as they all went up to them. "That was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed in my life."

"Oh I knew you both were ever so perfect together." Lila clapped happily.

"Your dream has come true, Helga." Phoebe noted happily running up to her friend to hug her and Arnold. "Lila is correct. You both are perfect together."

Sheena was fanning herself. "That was the hottest PG-13 dance I have ever seen."

Sid smirked. "San Lorenzo did you both a lot of good. Congratulations. Helga, he will never be as stupid as me."

Helga blushed. "That's true, but you've learned from your error." She told him.

"I was so tired of this tango you both were doing all this time, so good for you." Patty teased.

"Ohhhh this is making me more hungry. I need something to eat!" Harold complained by grabbing Patty's hand to guide her to the food.

"Mmmm mmm mmmm... If there is one thing he does have, is his priorities." Commented Gerald as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now back to you. How does your parents feel about this?"

Arnold refused to stop holding her as he answered. "It is a lot to take in and it is simply because the last time they saw me I was in diapers and now I'm in my last year of high school with a girlfriend." Glances down at his contented Helga, Arnold kissed the top of her head. "My parents adore her." Pulls back a bit to study her face fully. "They said it is fine to be in love and they trust us, but still mom told me that she wants grandkids after college."

Burying her face against him, Helga laughed. "Your dad took me aside this afternoon to tell me that they love me and said the same thing. I told him there is no fear there seeing that we aren't ready for that step for a very long time."

Leaning down to whisper in her ear, Arnold loved the feel of her skin against his lips. "Just as long as he didn't gift you with a box of condoms like he gifted me then I bet you didn't have to worry about the red faced syndrome."

Helga pulled back to chortle at that. "Oh man your family is unique I must admit."

"What? What's going on here? Why are you both laughing like that?" Stinky was scratching the top of his head.

Phoebe noticed how Lila didn't want to say a word about that leading her to say something. "They obviously wanted to keep that a private conversation, Stinky you know in the same way you want all the lemon pudding in the world."

Thinking about it, Stinky agreed to her analogy as all of them started to break away from the new couple except for, Gerald and Phoebe, whom they went to one side of the room together just to see Lila look almost down in the dumps.

"What's going on with Lila? She's not Suzy Sunshine right now." Helga inquired as she observed how Lila tried to force a smile on her face when Stinky turned to talk to her only to move away from her.

"Stinky got even more jealous after you both left. It has extended past Arnie now just because two guys a grade below us just said hi to her as they past by." Gerald informed them. "They got into a fight a couple days ago. Stinky is being stupid."

"Anybody try talking to him?" Arnold wondered as he watched how, Stinky narrowed his eyes towards, Brainy as he spoke to Lila.

"Sid tried, Phoebe tried, and even I tried. Harold didn't try since he was more hungry. I think Patty has spoken to Lila though, right babe?" Gerald screwed his eyes up to think if anyone else spoke to her, but shook his head.

"She did and also has Nadine and Rhonda." Phoebe frowned.

Running her hand up his side and down, Helga looked up at Arnold hopefully. "I guess you need to work your magic in this situation. Knock some sense into Stinko."

Watching Stinky come up to Lila, Arnold noticed the attitude he was giving her making him groan. Leaning down to kiss her softly on the mouth, Arnold said. "I'm on the clock for right now. I'll be right back."

Watching him leave, Helga smiled after him lovingly. Her kind soft hearted Football Headed god will never stop helping anyone out. Not caring if anyone heard, she swooned.

Gerald shot a look towards Helga watching the goofy face form at watching his friend go help out someone. Leaning down, Gerald kissed Phoebe's earlobe. "She really has it bad for my man there."

Phoebe was thrilled for her friend. "I concur."

Approaching Stinky, Arnold already heard him tell him that he didn't want to talk about it, but hearing about this jealousy had reached its boiling point as Arnold faced him. "Stinky it has been since October and you are acting crazy. What is going on with you?" He demanded.

Stinky hesitated as he eyed his girlfriend talking to Nadine. "Maybe I'm tired, Arnold, who knows? All I know is that maybe I don't want to be in this relationship any more."

"Why? I thought you loved her."

Stinky glanced over to Helga then back at him. "Well as I see it, I see a future with you and Miss Helga. I see a future between Gerald and Miss Phoebe just like I see one between Miss Patty and Harold, but with me I don't see it with Lila. I just don't."

Taking a deep breath, Arnold gently asked, "How long have you been feeling this way?"

Ashamed, Stinky looked down. "More after your cousin left town. I just don't know when to break it off with her."

Arnold became frustrated. "Did you bother talking to her about how you've been feeling?" Stinky shakes his head. "Ugh do you have any idea the type of grief that poor girl has been put through because of you. We all know you are a good guy, but this is something I'm surprised with. Is there someone else?"

"No. There's no one else. Just her. Even with her unleashing some of her wild personality, Lila is as dull as dirt just like I'm as dull as dirt." Stinky looked over to Sid dancing with Lila arms length from one another. "She can do better than me. This I know."

"Still Stinky, you have been unfair to her. Please talk to her before school starts up."

"I just don't want to hurt her."

Arnold noticed he looked close to bursting. "Stinky you've been hurting her all this time with your attitude. She's cried on the girls shoulders a lot. We'll all be there for the both of you."

"You're right, Arnold and I've been wrong. Thank you for telling me." Pushing away from the wall, Stinky made his way over to Lila to dance with her.

Watching them dance, Arnold saw he was rejoined by Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe again. Wrapping his arms around Helga he kissed her nose. "He's been feeling like this since Arnie left. He's grown apart from Lila."

"He's breaking up with her?" Phoebe asked as she covered her mouth. "Oh my."

"He's known all this time and she's been feeling like dookie since then? Mm mm mm. Poor girl." Gerald wrapped his arms around Phoebe. "Tough break."

Helga could read what he was thinking next. "Well we'll be there for them. I have this feeling that us girls will be stealing Lila for a slumber party after that." Kissing his cheek, she added, "You guys have no idea how grateful I was when you all supported me and showed up at the funeral. I'll never forget it."

Gerald made a clicking sound as he pointed to Helga. "You got it."

For the rest of the night, Arnold and Helga danced. They both took turns singing into one another's ear when a slow song came on. When it was close to midnight, Arnold took her hand to guide her upstairs into an empty unused room to get on the balcony. Hearing the countdown from up there they soon were clapping and singing together.

Bringing her in for a kiss, Arnold smiled lovingly at her. "Happy New Year, Helga."

Helga was content. "Hmmmmm. Happy New Year, Arnold."

Arnold caressed her as he brought his lips down to kiss her making his insides burst with excitement as he moved her to the bench so he can sit down bringing her down on his lap. His lips left her mouth to trail kisses to her cheek, her jawline, and down to her neck. He loved how she tilted her neck so he can have better access while his free hand moved from her jawline down to her neck in the softest lingering touch. Running his hand down her shoulder to her arm he carefully avoided her breast as he went to her side to guide her to twist a bit so he can feel her pressed up more to him.

Helga was in heaven just feeling his incredible touch. "My dreams have come true finally." Did she say that out loud? She had no clue till he moved up to meet her gaze. He was so arousing just to look at and it made her swoon more.

"So have mine." Moving his mouth against hers he flicked his tongue to enjoy her. "Helga I want to spend many New Years with you."


	31. Chapter 31

School started back up and everyone was already declaring that Arnold and Helga were a power couple. It was one of the weirdest attention in Helga's opinion while Arnold seemed to ignore it as he held her hand every chance they can get. Even at lunch they both would eat and quickly depart around the corner to get in much needed love.

"This is my favorite thing to do with you. The chance to have you next to me and kiss you all the time." Arnold whispered in her ear.

"Mmmhmmm." She agreed in her blissed out state. "Arnold I wish we didn't have to work tonight." Pulling her head back she wanted to stare into those wonderful emerald eyes. "I want to watch the sky with you and cuddle."

"You know how welcomed you are into my room. Consider it also yours. I even had a talk with your little ex and he's fine with our arrangement." Kissing her neck he smiled against her skin when he heard her giggle.

"Well Abner is incredibly supportive of us after all." Hearing the bell ring they both groaned. "Ugh."

Pulling away Arnold took her hand to lead her back inside. "Be warned, Swan, I'll be kissing you very much before our jobs start."

"Hmmmm I love that thought."

Seeing her do a tiny hop, Arnold chuckled as he lifted her in his arms so they can be face to face. "Who knows maybe during our break we can kiss too."

"Oh does that mean I can tackle you in the middle of the aisle if I go on break first?" Helga teased not even embarrassed that they were walking through the hallways in this state. She really wasn't one for public displays of affection but she'll let it slide for her Football Head.

Arnold smirked as he placed her down at her locker. "Be careful or I'll bring you into the Classics aisle to kiss you as well."

"You guys are sickening." Gerald mused as he stood by Phoebe's locker.

Doing their customary handshake, Arnold kissed the top of her head. "She's my nurse so take it up with her, but be forewarned this nurse bites."

"And also be warned that my bites will be worse for you while pleasant for, Football Head." Helga added only laughing when Gerald groaned.

Putting his hands up, Gerald gave Phoebe a kiss as he joined his friend while saying, "I don't want to know, Pataki."

Phoebe waited till Helga closed her locker up to walk with her to class. "I've never seen you so happy before. I must say it is a most pleasant development for us isn't it? I'm happy with Gerald and you're happy with Arnold."

"I'm so happy, Phoebe I'm about to sound like you, but I can't pull your type of talking off." Putting her arm around Phoebe's shoulder, Helga almost hopped in the air. "Now I know what you mean by not able to wait to see your significant other again."

Still chatting away they walked into class taking their seats behind a very downtrodden Lila. First Helga and Phoebe looked at one another in concern as they took their seats to put their books down and walk in front of her.

"Oh Lila we can't help but notice that your mood doesn't seem at its usual excitement." Phoebe started off by saying.

"In other words; Why so glum chum?" Helga added bluntly.

Still looking down, Lila sighed daintily. "Oh it's nothing."

Sitting down at the desk in front of her, Helga saw that she was crying. "Phoebe we need a tissue please." Waiting for her to come back she continued. "Is it you and Stinko?"

"He broke up with me. I'm ever so depressed right now." Dabbing the corner of her eyes she sighed again.

Helga knew what Arnold told her about his conversation with Stinky on New Years Eve making her frown as Phoebe wrapped her arm around Lila's shoulders. "Did he give you a reason?"

Lila nodded her head. "Oh yes he did." Looks up directly into her eyes. "We are friends with the same people how am I supposed to act? I feel like I have to leave the group or something."

Leaving the fact that she didn't include 'Ever so' into the sentence there, Helga shook her head while Phoebe is the one who spoke. "You are our friend too and I believe the next step in this is that we have a girls slumber party this weekend."

"Oh I don't know if..."

Helga interrupted her. "I know the protocol is that we girls stick together. This is my first time doing this, but I know we'll be there for you."

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed.

Lila looked between both of them even as Helga picked up her phone to text the girls only. She couldn't believe they wanted to do this for her.

 **Ok girls we need a girls only slumber party for one of our own. The braided red-headed one needs us. What do you say? - H**

Phoebe smirked down at her phone while Lila looked flabbergasted at the very thought of it.

 **I say yes! Just tell me where and I'll be there. -Nadine**

 **Same for me too. - Patty**

 **Yes! We'll be there for you, Lila. - Sheena**

 **I'm already there. - Phoebe**

 **Let's do this at my place since there will be plenty of room. - Rhonda**

 **Oh I'm ever so flattered. - Lila**

 **I swear I feel like I'm missing someone in this group but I might be mistaking one of the guys as girls so help me out if I'm forgetting to send this text to anyone. - H**

 **Oh my, but which guy could we mistake as a girl? - Phoebe**

 **Please don't say Eugene. - Sheena**

 **Don't say Curly because I can tell you that he's a guy. - Rhonda**

 **Well that was a lot that got shoved into my brain just now, Princess. - H**

 **Just say Harold since he still calls out to his mommy. - Patty**

 **LOL - Nadine**

 **Well that was positively funny. - Rhonda**

 **Looking the other way now. - Phoebe**

 **Please know that I'm not the one who said that. - H**

 **Noted! - Phoebe**

 **I love you guys. You are all so wonderful. - Lila**

Helga made a slight face to Lila's text. "Why thank you very much, Eugene."

Lila giggled. "You are so bad, Helga."

After school as they were driving to their jobs, Helga spoke to Arnold. "You spoken to El-Stinko after lunch or before?"

"After. Told me he broke it off with her. Have you spoken to Lila?"

"Yep so I texted the girls about a slumber party this weekend. Rhonda is volunteering her place. Lila is really a downed chicken." Seeing their jobs looming she checked the time. "I know I pre-warned you about this."

"You did and I hope you can help her. Just imagine if Rhonda wants to do truth or dare." Listening to Helga groan he chortled. "I've done it before and seriously it is just a way of humiliation."

"I bet you did 7 minutes in heaven, correct?"

"That one I hate unless you manage to get the person you want then you are fine."

"Really? Do you have a case in point there?" Helga wasn't jealous she wanted to tease him a bit.

"One in particular was this goth girl who came with her friend. I picked her name and what happened next made me have nothing but bruises. The girl was rough. Had this studded tongue piercing that was actually sharp. I wasn't expecting the full french movement to happen in my mouth but it happened. My tongue was cut up." He explained with a cringe.

"Oh my poor baby." Helga was laughing at the unfortunate name picking. "How old were you?"

"12. If you ever decide on a tongue piercing please make it one that won't cut me. Please." He begged as he parked the truck.

Removing her seat belt, Helga came closer to him. "I promise."

Checking the time, Arnold placed her on his lap. "We have about 10 minutes before we have to get in there."

"My break is at 6. You?"

"Same time." Arnold replied as he kissed his girlfriend.

At least their jobs were pretty close even though her job is across the street in the neighboring strip mall, he felt it a nice luxury. One time she caught him looking at her as she went across the street where he told her he was seeing that she got there safely and her response was, 'Face it Football Head you just love looking at my ass.' He tried to deny it but he nervously nodded his head. It was a really nice behind in his opinion.

* * *

 **Thanks always for the reviews. :)  
I do update rather quickly during my lunch breaks and I have to start writing out new chapters. Life just continues on...**


	32. Chapter 32

At the slumber party all the girls were joking around before Rhonda announced Truth or Dare to play. Receiving a groan in response from all the girls she tried to relent, but couldn't since she actually enjoyed playing the game.

"Well at least it isn't 7 minutes in heaven." Helga leaned back to rest on her elbows.

Rhonda shook her head there. "No I will never play that game again since it causes too much drama. This game does at times but that one is a big no-no for me."

"The fights from already established couples would be so horrible." Phoebe informed Helga. "Also I remember Arnold coming out bloodied and bruised from that one girl."

"Yeah he told me about that. I at least never played in that game. In fact this is my first slumber party." Helga told the girls. "A sleep over with Phoebe and that one time with Lila was all that I had."

Sheena made a face at that. "Oh that is so sad to hear."

Helga just shrugged trying to act indifferent though, Phoebe knew better than most on how, Helga has always tried to hide herself from others, even though since living here she opened up more.

Taking out the spinner from a Twister game, Rhonda placed it in the middle. "I'll spin first." She announced before spinning it making it land on Sheena. "Truth or dare?"

Sheena felt the nerves bundle up. "Truth."

"I'll start it out easy. Who was your first kiss?"

Face on fire, Sheena cleared her throat. "Eugene. 4th grade." Hearing a collected oh's and ah's from her friends she covered her face up. "Yeah yeah and it was fine." Leaning forward she spun the wheel again making it land on Patty. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Patty had no qualms in telling the truth at any time so she accepted the questions as they always came.

"Ummmmm. Does Harold always yell out for his mommy even during...?"

"Whoa." Helga was sitting up now as a grin broke out on her face.

Patty pointed her finger in her direction. "I can hear what you are thinking there, Pataki, and he has... Once."

Everyone started laughing hard there as, Phoebe started to imitate Harold making, Helga place her head down trying to contain herself. Patty told them she smack him for that making him stop permanently before spinning the wheel landing on Rhonda. Rhonda actually picked dare just to see what Patty wanted her to do.

"I know this will torture you but for an hour I want you to wear your shirt inside out with the tag facing all of us." Patty dared smirking at her.

Rhonda bristled a bit at the thought and said to herself that it is better they see than the whole school so very quickly she did it while looking at everyone proudly. "There! It's not so hard." Moving foward she started to spin the wheel landing on Helga.

"Truth." Helga answered before she could ask. "Also are you starting to itch with that shirt like that?"

"A little." Rhonda responded softly before raising her voice to the usual octave. "What is the most embarrassing thing you have done with yourself?"

"I was an ugly child when I was younger. Unibrow, hair in pigtails, large pink bow, and wearing this horrible dress. I was also a bit of a bully. Anyhow I was being made fun of and stuff so well I decided to give myself a make over to prove I can be like them. Needless to say..." She laughed at the memory. "I looked like a hooker at the age of 9."

"Oh my." Lila was trying to imagine it.

"Do you have pictures of that?" Nadine wondered as she scooted forward.

"What did your mom say to that?" Sheena asked.

"Oh please do tell me you took a picture of that." Rhonda was seriously trying to imagine her something of an ugly child.

Helga chuckled. "No I don't have pictures of it. My mom fainted. And yes, Lila, oh my."

Phoebe was staring at her friend. "You weren't ugly. Also Arnold and Phil say you were a cute girl."

"Thanks Pheebs, but I was. Also Arnold will say that because he loves me and Phil likes my gumption." Helga leaned forward to spin the wheel to have it land on Lila. "Which one will you choose?"

"Truth."

Helga decided to really get to it from the quiet one. "How are you feeling right now?"

Lila sighed. "I'm just ever so sad, Helga. He acted jealous of every guy who said hi to me, and while he broke up with me I asked him why he acted that way, and he said it was because no matter what I will always end up with someone quicker and he will remain alone."

"Eh?"

"He thinks he's dull as dirt and not at all attractive which isn't true. At least to me."

"Do you want to still be with him?" Phoebe questioned.

Lila thought about it long and hard before reaching her decision. "No. I say this simply because of everything he did to me before our break up. Oh I still care about him and hope to be friends again one day, but now I don't know what to say to him. If he wants to talk to me about things then I'll be good with it. In spite of how he went about things before our break up, before he was such a sweet caring person." Looks over to all the girls. "Am I being silly?"

"No you aren't." Nadine replied reaching out to touch her arm. "At least you are being mature about this."

"Well I have to or I might cry forever."

The rest of the night they decided to play movies or play music while dancing around like goofs. It turned out to be a fun evening for them all. In the late afternoon the next day, Helga went home to immediately deposit her stuff in her room before heading up to Arnold's. Inside he was at his computer.

"Miss me?" Helga wondered coyly as she stood in the middle of the room.

Slowly getting up, Arnold crossed over to her to lift her up in his arms. "I had no good night kiss so I had to get it from Abner. It has been very awkward between us since then." He teased.

"Well that's because he's into girls."

Feeling her legs wrap around his waist made his stomach plummet. "Well I am too, mostly this one right in my arms."

The intensity of his eyes staring into hers, the body positioning, and surge of hormones was making Helga's mind go cloudy. "What was I about to say?" She murmured as she felt him move her.

Arnold wondered if this was a bright idea while there was so much light out as he walked her over to the destination he had in mind. "I don't know my wise one." Seriously he wanted her already living with him in his room.

Feeling herself getting lowered to meet up with his comfy mattress, Helga loosened her legs from around him to lay them out instead on the mattress. "Tell me what you have on your mind right now."

"Well I didn't get to say good night or good morning to you so..." He let it linger in the air while a seductive smile played on his face.

"Hmmmmm... What happens when the parental figures burst in and see you with me on your bed straddling me?" She wondered coyly as she ran her right hand through his hair.

Glancing over to his door he went into deep thought while contemplating his options of running to the door to lock it so they can have almost unhindered privacy or stop this body contact with her just to do that. Honestly he didn't want to lose the contact at all as he moved his head down to the crook of her neck to kiss her. "I'm taking my chance since I don't want to part from you for more than a second."

Helga melted into his touch more while her smile grew larger.

Meanwhile Lila stood on her front stoop contemplating a walk. After depositing her stuff inside and saying hello to her father she decided to come back out for air till she felt like a statue. It was good to spend time with the girls with her feeling even more closer to Phoebe due to Helga being around. Out of all the girls those two's offered her some insights. In a way she found it ironic that two people who are with their first boyfriends are the ones giving her the best advice. She wondered if it was all due to their careful observations of other people around them. Phoebe has two parents that love and support her while Helga had to learn to grow up very fast in the environment she was born into.

In truth she admired Helga. She has a strength she could look up to. Phoebe had her own strengths too. She enjoyed how the two best friends balanced one another out. She remembered the very mousy personality of Phoebe's growing up and there were times she would come back to school after certain summer vacations with her personality changing more to someone who has far more strength. She said it was due to Helga, but Helga didn't want credit since she just brushed it off by saying it was there all along.

Lila observed Phoebe's growing relationship with Gerald seeing how well they balanced together. Knew that they would last. Gerald supported her and she supported him. The same went for Helga and Arnold where Phoebe said they had a yin and yang relationship. Lila sighed now realizing that she didn't truly have that with Stinky now. She will always think of him fondly. Will want him as a friend and wish him well. Right now she was stuck on that stoop in deep contemplation.

"There are some statues that are allowed to walk."

Lila was pulled out of her thoughts just to be surprised at seeing, Brainy in front of her, speaking more than a couple of words. Sometimes she forgot he has such a deep voice. "I'm just thinking."

"I can see that. You afraid to move?" He wondered curiously.

Lila feared the inevitable answer knowing the truth. "Yes."

Brainy studied the meek red head. To him he never found her incredibly interesting, just nice. She never did say things that always sounded poetic and he craved that since he was so spoiled when it came to Helga. Still, Lila was a friend in a way.

"Well if you wish to walk, but not be alone to a certain degree, than think of me as a shadow." Brainy offered.

Lila showed him a bit of a smile. "Thank you Brainy. That is ever so nice of you."

Brainy watched as she stepped down finally from her stoop to join him for a lone walk with him acting like a shadow until she chose to speak.


	33. Chapter 33

Curly watched Rhonda approach him. His eyes raked her entire being with reckless abandon. To him, he felt like he just released the animals from the zoo, with the emotions that always constantly roll through him watching his raven haired beauty come closer. He remembered how she couldn't stand him and now she was his. Curly loved her. Worshipped her. He had a feeling he was a temporary stop till she meets up with someone better than him, but who could be better than him? He loves her more than anyone. Would do so much for her. Oh she's just a few feet from him. She wants his attention. She wants to shower in it. His arms wrap around his beauty to lavish her with what she desires. Her eyes says it all.

He kisses her and he kisses her in the way she loves the best. Curly will give her anything she desires.

That is his love for her.

His devotion.

No one will be better than him and she has to know it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harold became curious again on how he ended up with a gal as wonderful as Patty. She was sweet and sensitive with a side of tough. He hated it when people thought of her as boring simply by the way she spoke or looked disinterested constantly, but he knew he got to be with that somebody that could excite him. He was dull witted and he knew it while Patty was intelligent.

He wondered if she knew how it excited him to hear her speak. Did she see that look in his face when she spoke? He knew he commented about loving the touch of her hair. It was bad that there were times he looked into her eyes and felt hungry. Hungry for ice cream. Hungry to find her next to him in bed. They've been together since the 7th grade and each day he knew one thing;

He will have a hard time getting over his Patty if they ever called it quits.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy observed everyone knowing how no one knew he was there until the unfortunate wheezing occurred. Brainy had an opinion about everyone and he did just observe from afar. Everyone except for Helga most of the time. She had been his utter fascination since he was 3. He knew he wanted to be around her then. Wanted to hear her monologues. Wanted to see those far too expressive eyes. She was so cute back then and she was this goddess to him now.

She was also a goddess to Arnold.

He obtained her and she reached her dream with him.

Was he jealous of Arnold? Yes.

Did he hold any ill will for him? No never. Brainy respected him.

From his vantage point he observes both Helga and Arnold as they are too busy making out to notice the world around them. He sees the love reflected from the both of them. He held his envy in place till he pictured himself over there kissing his love. He imagined how she would look at Brainy. He privately smiled at those thoughts. Thoughts he was sharing a bed with nightly.

"You really love her."

Brainy turned to regard Lila. Ever since they walked she has been seeking him out more told him he was fascinating. Brainy thinks he isn't and still holds his opinion of Lila to himself.

"Yes I do." He said with finality.

"I'm ever so sorry to ask this but have you ever had a girlfriend?" Lila cocked her head to examine him.

No one bothered to ask him that question before. "No. Never been kissed."

"Oh." She fell quiet while seeing how Arnold was holding Helga. It was such a sweet sight that she almost sighed. "You want to kiss, Helga."

"That dream ended and I knew it wouldn't be fulfilled since her heart has always been with him." Brainy lamented almost too sweetly.

"They make a good couple." This time she sighed wondering if she should do something.

Brainy wanted to leave Helga to her private moment so he turned to leave when he felt Lila press a kiss to his mouth taking him off guard. "What was that for?"

"You were sweet to me during our walk." Her reply was simple. "Is there something wrong?"

She wasn't Helga. It was as simple as that. "No, but thanks." He didn't feel like kicking a down puppy right now. He couldn't believe he used that analogy on her, but it fit the situation.

"You have nice lips."

Brainy was stunned and wanted to ask her a question but she quickly left his side. "What just happened?" He was stunned as he watched her retreating form.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

More scheduling. So many deadlines. He had one too many calls to take and make. He was warned not to be this way when he was 9 by Arnold and Gerald that he was taking life too seriously and that he needed to be a kid. But no he needed this. It was his drug in a way. Did his cell just buzz while he was busy worrying? Oh he hoped not. He suddenly forgot how old he was and wondered if he had any grey hairs to prove his ever increasing worry.

Suddenly he glared at his screen cursing at the sun for temporarily blinding him. Oh how did he miss another call? He feels his hand reaching through his scalp to pull at his hair in frustration. Soon darkness settles around him almost making him happy but no another thing popped up in his schedule. Did he just talk to someone? No he didn't as he looked at the calender date and squinted till he heard footsteps nearing him and breathing. His head pops up to take a moment to focus on all his friends around him.

Arnold grabs his laptop. Helga grabs his phone. Phoebe grabs his PDA. Gerald shakes his head as he grabs the extra laptop.

"It is time to act like a teenager, Lorenzo." Arnold spoke kindly. Firmly as concern marks his face.

"If you noticed by your schedule right now I have taken the liberty of scheduling some fun for you." Phoebe informed him as she put her phone away.

"It makes me hungry to see you do this and you barely move." Harold whined lowly from behind him.

There were more complaints to his craziness as he stood up to look at all his friends. Lorenzo needed to remind himself that they were his friends and not those devices he has been in company of for so long.

* * *

 **Thought I would give this chapter up to the other characters.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm trying to fit all the characters into my story. Trying. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

It reached a new semester with Helga and Arnold happy that they had a lot more classes together, but unhappy that in their Chemistry class that they could no longer be partnered together. They became more unhappy that Emma was in that class and somehow got assigned to be Arnold's partner while Helga had a mystery partner since the teacher informed her that hers will be in shortly.

 **Of all the dumb luck of you getting her as your partner. - H**

 **I know and she's so happy about it. Kill me for ever going out with her. - A**

 **I would but I would greatly miss you, Football Head. - H**

 **Same here so I'll just bare it. - A**

 **Oh? What happened to grin and bare it? You are just baring it. - H**

 **She's already annoying me. - A**

 **How? - H**

 **I'll tell you later after I lay another kiss on you. - A**

 **See how Swans and Football Heads make a beautiful couple? :P - H**

With that, Arnold looked towards her smiling making Helga's heart flutter. As they were doing that another student came in looking like a brick wall. This is her new partner? It had to be since he was heading towards her direction with a wolfish grin on his face as he took his seat.

"Hello Helga. Long time no see." His voice was deep.

Giving him a quizzical expression she hardly noticed how Arnold's expression changed to concern at seeing Helga's face. "Uh, do I know you?" She asked cautiously.

"Ludwig."

Helga's mouth opened up as the memory flooded inside of her not realizing she was tipping her chair over till she hit the floor. "Fuck."

Arnold ran over to her side far more quicker than anyone else asking her how she was. "What did he say to you?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'll tell you after class." In between of loving how his hands felt on her as he guided her up and still horrified at who her lab partner was she found herself wanting to be partners with Emma instead.

After class, Helga pulled him aside. "Remember what I told you about my first kiss?" He nods his head. "Ludwig was that guy I kissed back in my ugly stage. I only kissed him once and I remember him trying to be handsy with me in class the next day but I told him it was a mistake. It didn't feel right to me. Anyhow I remember he got in a bunch of trouble and was sent to juvie."

Glossing over the fact she once again called herself ugly, Arnold had to ask, "Did he try something with you in class?"

"He asked me out and I promptly told him that I have a boyfriend. When he persisted I told him I would never cheat on you in a million years."

Arnold fumed before mentioning something to her. "Emma asked me out too even though she knows we are together."

"WHAT?! I'll kill that bitch." Scanning the hallway around her to see if she can find her, Helga felt Arnold's hands on her to guide her back to look at him. "I trust you. I don't trust her."

Kissing her he loved how she moaned into his mouth. "Let's get to our next class so we can be sure to sit together." He suggested taking her hand once again.

So with each class they had together they made sure to sit together. They wondered what the heck is going on with the world when they found Julie in Advanced Trig. Sitting together, Helga couldn't help but almost laugh at Julie scowling at her.

Leaning over to speak to Arnold she whispered, "How in the world did baby talk with the IQ of -5 get into this class?"

Arnold seriously tried to not laugh at that. He seriously tried to admonish her, but in truth he knew that Julie had a problem with basic math along with English. "Glad we aren't working tonight. Want to head to that first place I brought you at after school?"

Teacher coming in announced almost too happily; "Welcome to Advance Trig. My name is Mr Henderson. If you have a problem with me or any other member in this class then stay in the closet in the back. If you are here by mistake please get it corrected. Now let's fry our brains."

Helga and Arnold snickered silently at watching Julie get up immediately to leave the class. "That's a yes to your question and..." She starts giggling.

The teacher watched at how Julie ran out the classroom. "And another one bites the dust. Good since I'm not a fan of wasting my time."

"I like him already."

Reaching out to quickly squeeze her hand, Arnold told her that he agreed with the assessment. "P.E is the last class for me so I'll meet you at my truck. You have the keys." It was the first time he ever given his keys out to someone else just like it was the first time he let anyone else drive his truck. When grandpa spotted Helga driving his truck last weekend he told him he was sure a ring was next.

It was no surprise when his parents had the same assessment about their relationship.

At last period after coming from the showers he was busy placing his clothes on when he overheard talking a few aisles over. Once again his attention got pinpricked when he heard Helga's name.

"So is she really seeing that odd faced guy uhhh Archibald?"

There was some laughing. "His name is Arnold and he's pretty cool. They've been together since New Years though you can see they were both interested beforehand." Came another.

"Archibald. Arnold. Who cares they are both geeky names and Helga is way too cool for that geek."

"No offense to you because it looks like you can pound me into the ground, but Arnold is pretty cool. He'll help you out and stuff."

There was some more scoffing from the original speaker. "Can't imagine her with someone like that. Sure she looks way hotter now then when I last spoke to her, but that girl was the best kisser I've ever had. Also it was cute how she kept laughing before we kissed."

"She laughed? Why?"

"Her first kiss. I lied when I said I never kissed before. I was hoping that girl would do it. When she did she laughed out of nervousness before doing it. It was worth it. That girl was wild. Not wild easy, just more unpredictable then what she seems to be though I'm not complaining because that girl has been on my mind since I went to juvie." Ludwig explained in almost a wistful way.

"Look I'm gonna say this about her, she is pretty cool and she is very hung up with that guy. Forget about it because I don't see anything getting between them."

Arnold wished he knew the name of the other person so he can at least thank him for the kind words he was giving.

"I don't care. I hear her father is in the big house. Her mom is dead. The sister is just a whiney ass so to me Helga is fair game until she's married to this Arnold guy." Ludwig was so cold as he spoke that it angered Arnold.

"Wait. What are you planning?"

"I'll make sure Helga forgets all about her boyfriend. If I have to I'll remove the boyfriend first."

Standing up, Arnold went over to where Ludwig stood shirtless seeing that he was speaking to Park. "Whatever you are planning will not work on her." Arnold warned.

Turning to face Arnold, Ludwig crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh and how do you suppose?"

"She's intelligent and strong minded. Also I know exactly how she feels about me so whatever you have planned will never work."

"We'll see little man." Ludwig snagged his shirt out of his locker putting it on before leaving.

Arnold was just a few feet shorter than him at 6' 2" so he laughed at the weak minded person to believe that height means strength. Coming to Park he put his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks man."

"Sure, no problem. You good people." Park smiled at him as he closed his locker up.

At the restaurant the waitress took their order and there was a tiny bit of silence as Helga examined her boyfriend while in deep thought. "Out with it. You've been silent since we got into the truck."

"How well do you know, Ludwig?"

Placing her chin in her hand she shook her head. "Please don't say you are jealous."

"I'm not it is just that I heard something in the locker room and well I want to know how well you knew him." Arnold studied those blue eyes as she blew a raspberry.

Shaking her head she screwed her eyes up to the ceiling feeling stupid for not reading Ludwig in the beginning or someone else for that matter. "I've always been pretty good at reading people because my father is the epitome of horribleness so you do learn to read people. Anyhow with him he was the only one who respected me and at least acted like he cared for me. After moving so many places and knowing you have truly no friends and people treat you like shit simply by how you look gets to you. He was the only one who didn't so well I thought I liked him. We kissed and I felt nothing but that guy did."

Arnold could see how uncomfortable she was talking about him.

"He persisted with me and I told him no several times. He did get grabby and I punched him in the face. He didn't raise a fist at me or slap me even after I hit him a second time. A few days later he was taken in for assault to these kids and just to make matters worse he went and took said kids parents vehicle out and damaged it. He got sentenced to juvie. Must of been pretty good if he was in there for that long." Studying Arnold's face she asked, "Why do you ask?"

"I heard him in the locker room talking to Park he says you are fair game until you are married to me." He watched at how her face turned really serious.

Feeling that old familiar pit in her stomach from all the times in her house before Bob went on the attack, Helga reached out to take his hand. "What else did he say?"

Arnold knew he had to say something. He hated to worry her, but he needed to know if Ludwig was a real threat or not. "Helga..."

"No, Arnold, tell me." She was very firm.

Taking a deep breath, Arnold answered her. "He says he'll make sure you forget about your boyfriend. If he has to he'll remove me first."

Removing her hand to cover her face, Helga could hear his concerned voice as dark thoughts entered her head. She felt the shifting of the seat next to her indicating he was sitting next to her. Removing her hands from he face she brushed back her hair.

"Perhaps I shouldn't of said anything. I'm sorry." Arnold was so regretful.

Turning to face him, Helga placed her hand on the side of his face so she can have his full attention. "Arnold never keep these things from me. Please."

"Yeah but now you're worried and I don't want you like that." Taking a strand away from her face, Arnold focused on those worried eyes.

"No I'm glad you told me. Arnold please watch yourself with him. Please." She begged. "I thought there was something wrong when I saw how you were walking to your truck. It almost looks like you faced La Sombra again. Arnold I've lived with Bob all my life and I know a thing or to about scary personalities. Ludwig won't harm me, but he will with you. Please be careful. Please."

Wrapping her up in his arms he assured her he will be. "You won't be able to sleep well tonight, will you?" Hearing the mumbled response he stroked her hair. "Stay in my room tonight. I'll even have Abner in there."

"I won't object to that idea." Helga nestled with Arnold till their food came.

From a "borrowed" car stood Ludwig watching the couple. He caught the worry in Helga's face and the concern in her boyfriend's. Ludwig was patient. He can wait.

Little did Ludwig know that he was being watched as well.


	35. Chapter 35

Helga tried to convince the teacher to let her switch lab partners but he didn't want to budge saying that in real life this is what you have to deal with most of the time on the work force unless he is sexually harassing her. While he did ask her out, Helga knew he wasn't sexually harassing her per say so she turned with a scowl back to her desk getting an apologetic look from Arnold. Well she did try. Sitting down she was met with Ludwig's cloying expression that told her way too much.

During lunch the gang watched at how quickly Ludwig obtained a lot of friends with the personalities of badgers in the worst of times. They were quickly made aware of the possibility of a problem from him, and even though Arnold informed them all to just go about their days like normal, all of them had growing lumps in their throats.

"Why is he living here and not in California where you met him?" Sid wondered as he fought hard not to look over at the hulking guy over his peripheral.

"Military brat. It is possible his parents live here now. He didn't move around as often as I did." Helga answered as she found herself between Arnold and Stinky today instead of her sitting out at the end of the table like usual.

"You'd think that his dad or mom would punish him military style." Gerald was surprised that Arnold didn't try to speak to him again in his, it is better to speak then to raise your fists at someone.

Helga shrugged. "I never met them so I can't say."

Brainy was fidgeting where he sat as he listened to them speak. "Uh... Can we all go outside?"

It was strange of him to ask this question but seeing his nervousness they all agreed to do so as they all got up from the table to deposit their trash before leaving to their usual spot outside on the field to talk in the stands.

Sitting down, Arnold smiled at Helga when she chose to sit on his lap, and waited till everyone was settled when he asked the obviously nervous Brainy what was on his mind.

"Well I uh..." Brainy kept his focus on the couple since it mainly concerned them. "I was on a walk last night when I spotted Ludwig in the parking lot keeping his focus on both of you. He was alone and he stayed there until you left getting inside his car to leave." He paused briefly. "It appeared like he was following your truck, Arnold."

Helga started to rise wishing to confront Ludwig, but Arnold was keeping her down on his lap. "Arnold." Her voice was low. It was marked with fear and growing concern for her love's safety.

Arnold remained silent for some time as thoughts drifted through his head. His arm around her waist brings her closer to him so she can rest her head on his shoulder. She's afraid and all he can think about is the memory of a gun being aimed at her. Someone threatening her life. His concern was more for her then himself. Sure he was afraid, but he was mostly afraid for her. Also what would happen if his friends lives were at stake? He knew he would be concerned there too.

Helga's eyes shifted to study Brainy. "How often do you walk around because you seem to notice a lot of stuff." She mostly decided to state the obvious instead of actually questioning it.

"I don't really sleep a lot. I don't like being at home so I am often out exploring. Observing." Brainy loved seeing her attention on him. Well some of it at least.

"You are gonna do this again, aren't you? Follow him, I mean. You know because of what he said."

Brainy wondered how long will she continue to look at him with those incredible eyes of hers. "I was thinking about it."

Helga's mouth opened to object to that while Arnold gave her a brief kiss on her cheek. "Brainy, please don't. I don't want you hurt." Arnold pleaded.

"Brainy please be ever so careful around him." Lila spoke finally.

Brainy saw how she was wringing her hands together. Saw the worry in her face. Her all too small eyes it seemed just seemed mostly blurred to him. She kissed him a second time for some reason pretty recently. It was a reason he hoped wasn't there since his feelings for her were pretty lax. He'd sooner want a kiss from Rhonda then her right now. Yes it was pretty bad of him to think such thoughts since she was a nice girl, she just didn't have that certain something that wanted him to keep his attention on her.

"You just have to watch your back with him and hope for the best." Gerald suggested.

There was more talking about the subject with Brainy studying Helga's profile as she was speaking to Phoebe. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Brainy looked directly at Arnold. He was dense sometimes, but Brainy saw the knowing look in Arnold's eyes. He was saying something to him.

After last period, Helga wandered up to the student lot knowing Arnold will be there shortly as she fumbled with her books in her hands making one of them fall from her grasp. Groaning at her stupidity she was reaching down to pick it up when a meaty hand swooped in to do so. Helga took a step back as she quickly nabbed the book from Ludwig's hand to glare at him.

"Go away."

"Oh is that the thanks I get for helping you?" While his tone sounded almost neutral, Helga caught a teasing undertone to it.

Making an unladylike sound, Helga was tempted to go to the truck but felt it safer to remain in the open like this as other students passed by. "You also wanting to help out by taking down my boyfriend too? Don't deny that one."

Cocking his head to the side the smile he bestowed upon her creeped her out making her step back into familiar arms.

"Leave her alone." Arnold told him firmly.

"Nope." Was all he said as he whistled away from them both.

"I'm smelling the books as soon as I get to work. That was a fucking creepy look he gave me." Feeling turned by Arnold she immediately told him of the brief meeting. "Please be careful my Football Head."

Planting a kiss on her nose, Arnold assured her he would be before escorting her to his vehicle.

At her job, Helga was busy helping customers out with their questions when she spotted Wolfgang approaching her. He didn't have his usual smile on his face like he normally did after his change, he was far more serious.

"Pataki, do you know a Ludwig?" Was his immediate question.

"Yeah I know the dip. What's going on?"

Wolfgang glanced around him to see if there was anyone else close by. "Just warn your boy that something is going down. I don't know when, but I just want you to know."

Furrowing her brow, Helga still couldn't believe this bull. "How did you hear about this?"

"Ludwig has a big mouth. I heard him speaking to a bunch of guys in the alleyway next to where your father's shop was. I was passing by when I heard it." Wolfgang saw the unspoken question in her face. "It doesn't come as any surprise that I was in juvie for taking it too far with some 4th graders. He transfered there and let me tell you that both of us don't get along at all."

"So I guess you weren't 'Married' in the terms of jail life." It was possibly a bad joke, but she was nervous after all for Arnold.

Wolfgang made a face at her joke. "That's just wrong. Also I have better taste." Blinking his eyes several times, he quickly added, "I would of spoke to Arnold but he wasn't around in that store."

"Sometimes he's in the back doing inventory." Though she sounded calm her nerves were about to go on strike from it being over charged. Looking at her watch it was time to leave for break. "Thanks, Wolfgang."

"Sure thing. Oh my shrink is telling me I'm making excellent progress."

"Congrats. Glad to hear that. Uh I hate to be rude but I got to run across the street." Issuing a good bye to him, she quickly left the store to run across the street to go into the grocery store to question where Arnold was. Hearing that in fact he was in the back doing inventory had her running into the back with every worker she passed greeted her openly. Spotting her love she ran up to him. "Arnold!"

Putting his clipboard down, Arnold extended his arms out as she launched herself into his arms. Breathing in her scent, Arnold wondered if he will ever get use to the fact that she is his and vice a versa. "Hello my Swan."

"I love you."

Arnold heard fear in her voice making him take his break early so he can guide her to a table in the far back. "Swan, what's the problem?"

She told him about what Wolfgang just said feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I'm afraid for you. Afraid that I'm this bad luck person." Covering her face up she said in a muffled voice. "I don't want anything happening to you."

Pulling her even closer to him he kissed her lips almost too briefly. "Helga you aren't a bad luck charm. I know you are worried but I'll be fine. Please, my love, don't worry."

Helga actually really loved his Mr Brightside personality since that helped keep her stable just like his never-ending faith in her. So much about him was everything to her. He was perfect. He had so much good in him it wasn't even overwhelming. He had this huge good side to him that was perfect. The imperfections he carried made Helga think that he was nothing but perfection.

"I worry because I love you so much. I worry because I'm scared of losing you. I'm worried because I never want to see you hurt. If you got hurt I would be devastated."

"Helga you have to hear this again. You aren't a bad luck charm. To me you are good luck. You are my light. When I figured out there was something more going on in your family life I was always met with dread inside my veins. I wanted to protect you from harm. After your mom passed..." Arnold started to get choked up. "I was afraid of you being alone in that house with that monster. I want to protect you just like you want to protect me."

He held her as she started sobbing. "I understand why you are saying these things to me it is because you love me so much just like I love you. We want to protect one another. We want to be together for a long time. Have kids one day." Helga tilted her head up hearing that. There was no shock there. Just a very soft expression on her face. Yes, he can definitely see having kids with her one day.

"You hoping for that scholarship to come in soon." She added with a wistful smile.

"I really try not to think about that. That I'm nervous about."

"You'll get it and when you do I'm going to kiss you all night long." Helga promised. She really wanted to diffuse what was happening in her brain from this Ludwig business.

Arnold pulled her on his lap. "Oh and what about any other day? Don't you think I wouldn't want that?"

Kissing his cheeks, Helga nuzzled against his neck. "You would be the most tired guy around though." She pointed out.

Feeling her lips against his neck, Arnold closed his eyes loving the feeling. "It would be well worth it." He countered.


	36. Chapter 36

_The house was littered with broken glass and she was made to try to run away from the threat that was baring down on her. His eyes were enflamed and she swore she was screaming, but no sounds were escaping her mouth. Her 11 year old body was growing weak from the running and the house wasn't that large even though the males body seemed to be larger than the house itself._

 _Fear was lacing through her. Her ponytail was swinging around rapidly. Her mother's unconscious body laying on the couch with a bottle tipped against her. She was drinking again. Passed out. She won't be able to help her. No one would seeing as their house laid many miles away from any neighbors. She knew her father got this house for this purpose. Abuse with privacy._

 _Running, her foot hits a sharp jagged piece making her yell out and fall into the midst of more glass. She's crying. She's trying desperately to get up but a large hand grabs her from the back lifting her up. She tries to escape but the way he slams her into the wall knocks her out completely. When she comes to she is greeted with the sight of him with his seedy friend speaking at the table about business. They don't care of her damage. She tastes blood. Smells blood mixed with alcohol in the air. How is she alive?_

 _The one known as Nick turns his head as he chomps on a cigar. "How old is this one again?"_

 _"11. Still too young for you." He was callous and how he says that frightens her. What was he planning with her in the long run?_

 _She tries to move but can't. What did he do with her?_

 _"She won't know true fear and pain until something else is almost taken away from her." What is her father trying to say?_

 _Soon she finds herself older. She's 17 and starting to get worried. Why isn't he answering his phone? He should of been home by now. Where is her love? She's worried sick and goes to Miles to tell him she's worried. They both get into the car to head to his job. There is his truck and there is no other car around._

 _Into the parking lot they go where they approach his vehicle. She spots her love on the ground. She doesn't wait for the car to stop fully as she launches herself out of the passenger door to scream his name. He is passed out and bloodied. She's crying as she wraps him in her arms begging for him to wake up._

"Helga." Someone is shaking her. "Helga wake up." She's still struggling till she feels his arms around her. "Helga, you're having a nightmare."

Helga hears his sweet voice in her ear. It is rich and soothing. She turns in his embrace to wrap her arms around him. They are in his bedroom and she is shaking with fear. That one with her family was something that happened in real life. Was that other part of her dream telling the future? She hoped not as she listened to him talk to her. Arnold is far too amazing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At school, Helga ignored Ludwig as best as possible as she was glad for the teacher roaming around the classroom constantly as she had to actually work together with him. At least with the teacher wandering the room he couldn't hit on her. She did love the looks from Arnold towards her. At least with those she would give him a tiny smile.

At lunch while Gerald and Arnold were talking not too far from them, Helga was speaking to Phoebe about the dream. "What do you think?"

"I can't say, Helga, but I do hope it was just fear manifesting itself and not something predicting the future." Yes, Phoebe was nervous as she always prayed for her friend's safety, but she masked it as best as possible.

Helga heard her nervousness so Phoebe didn't mask her fear well enough. "I don't want that future at all."

After one of her classes and using the restroom, Helga was heading to her locker when she turned the corner to watch Arnold push Emma away from a forced kiss.

"What the hell, Emma?" Arnold was furious.

Emma batted her eyes at him. "Oh Arnold don't tell me that you don't miss me. The way you look at me in class tells me how much you want me."

"I don't want you at all! All I want is to be left alone. I hate that you are my lab partner. I hate the fact that I went out with you in the first place after learning what you truly are." Arnold informed her.

Emma was unrelenting as she tried to get near him. "Oh come on. Her lab partner is her ex and he tells me that they are planning on..."

"Shut up with your lies. God! You are still so pathetic."

Hearing, Arnold in this state was far too much for Helga to take as she neared the scene. "Finish that sentence, Emma, I dare you." Helga challenged.

Emma turned her head to see Helga standing there. The memory of the fist flying past her to dent her locker was still in her mind. "You don't deserve him." She countered back.

Helga smiled at Arnold sweetly. "I do actually because I know the value of him and how he values each person he cares about. You never did."

Arnold smiled back at her as he went up to her. "I have to wash my mouth out before I can kiss you."

"Do you need Lysol?" She saw Emma fume at that question.

Running his hand through her hair, Arnold shook his head. "No, but I'll be right back. Don't kill her since she isn't worth it."

Watching her love run to the bathroom, Helga went up to Emma. "For Arnold to say something like that says a lot about you since it takes a lot for him not to care. Remember how good hearted he is and remember what you've done to earn that remark."

Emma huffed in exasperation as she stormed away. Helga saw her again before her last class stumbling out from the janitors closet with Ludwig coming out behind her zipping up his pants. They never saw her since she went around the corner to escape their detection. Ludwig was disappointed in her for failing with Arnold, but obviously not so disappointed in her to bring her into the closet for a quickie. Helga cringed as the visual hit her.

 **Ludwig and Emma were together. He wanted to create a wedge between us. - H**

 **How do you know this? - A**

 **They came out of janitor's closet after a quickie. Ludwig convinced her to do that kiss with you. She did want to do that btw. - H**

 **Seriously they are two messed up people that they belong together. - A**

 **Football Head please remember what kind of babies they could have. - H**

 **Good point. We need less unscrupulous people out there in this world. - A**

 **Yep so I guess after college you and I better get busy ;) - H**

 **Helga don't put thoughts like that in my head while I'm in the locker room with my underwear exposed. It creates problems. - A**

 **Can you take a picture of that so I can have something to look at while at work or in class? - H**

 **You're cute. If you want I can do that in our room later on. - A**

 **Hmmmm I'd love that. - H**

 **I love you. I'll see you after class. - A**

 **I love you too. See you my Football Head. - H**

Funny how they never got naked together or touched one another's private areas in fear of it leading to more heated moments together, but she always loved when he flirted with her like that. Only after school while waiting in his truck he got into the cab to be pulled towards her in a very long deep kiss.

"Why do I have to work tonight?" He moaned out in anguish. "Please, please stay in my bedroom tonight so we can wake up together."

Helga giggled at how he begged her. "I will and I'll miss you until you get home. Be warned that I will probably leap in your arms."

"You better." Quickly checking the time, Arnold slid her on his lap.

"You'll be late." Feeling him kissing her neck, Helga was melting. "Ah who cares?"

Snickering softly against her, Arnold continued kissing her. "Best reason to be late. Sorry boss but my girlfriend is insanely hot and I love her so I'll continue to kiss her."

How is it possible to fall more and more in love with someone? She understood why he was so amazing seeing who his family is making her not believe her luck in obtaining someone like him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

11:00pm. Helga was worried. Arnold was getting off at 10:30 and it took 10 minutes to get home at night. Lifting up the phone she dialed his number reaching his voicemail. "Hey it's me. Just seeing where you are. Please call back." She knew he would understand her worry.

11:30pm. Helga started to pace. She felt that sickening feeling at the pit of her stomach. Lifting up the phone again she reached his voicemail again. "Football Head, please be safe. Please. I love you."

11:47pm. Helga couldn't take it as she quickly placed some clothes on and left his room. First she went downstairs to double check if his truck just happened to be out there, but it wasn't. She went into the living room and kitchen. Her eyebrows were deeply furrowed and she placed her finger in her mouth to begin to chew at it.

Hearing a sound behind her she went to it hoping it was Arnold, but ran into Miles instead. Seeing her worry he put her hand on her arm to steady her. "I'm worried."

"Arnold isn't home yet?" Miles asked.

"He gets off at 10:30 and he would call or text me to say where he was. Miles, please..."

Nodding his head, he quickly went upstairs to grab his keys, tell Stella where he was going, and went to get the Packard. He looked over at Helga looking everywhere while looking at her phone. Her worry became his worry seeing that his son would never cause unneeded worry in anyone.

The ten minute drive felt excruciatingly long to Helga even as they were starting to approach the grocery store. Soon she saw how there were no cars in the lot except for his truck. "No please don't be like the dream." She whispered out in torment as they reached the entrance to drive in the direction of his truck. Spotting a pair of legs on the ground, Helga whimpered out, "No."

Miles's eyes widened at the sight of his son as his heart leaped and crashed. He hardly slowed down the car to watch at how Helga leapt out of the car to rush up to Arnold's prone body to hear her say his name. Miles called 911 immediately as he stopped the car to leave it.

Helga was pleading with Arnold to open his eyes. He was breathing and you would think he just simply fell asleep but obviously with the blood and bruising that was showing was a tall tale sign. Hearing Miles telling her to move away she tried to keep quiet as he spoke to the operator and attend to his son.

Getting the phone handed to her she held it to her ear as Miles kept checking his son over. Helga gave him credit for trying to maintain this exterior even though she knew he was also crumbling apart inside at the state of his only son. Hearing an ambulance approach, Helga stood up to wave at them as they reached the parking lot.

Hearing the workers come over, Helga heard Miles speaking to them as he held his arm around her to steady her. Miles wasn't hiding his shakiness of his voice now as he watched them take Arnold's vitals, make a call to the local hospital. Seeing cops arrive and Arnold being placed on a gurney, Miles told her to ride with them and he'll arrive shortly. Hugging Miles she quickly went into the ambulance as one of the workers continued to work on him.

In the light of the back of the vehicle the paramedic gave her a comforting look. "It'll be alright. We'll see that he'll get the best attention. Who are you to this young man?"

"I'm his girlfriend. His name is Arnold." Fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I can't believe they did this to him. Arnold is the most kindest soul that I've ever known."

The man made a very honest sympathetic face. "There are assholes in this world as you know, I'm sure." Taking a chance he reached over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Please keep a positive outlook on this and I'm certain he will be just fine."

Helga focused her gaze on Arnold's face. This had to be from Ludwig. When she got her hands on him he'll wish he was never born.

* * *

 **Don't hate me for doing this to Arnold. Please.  
Also thanks for the reviews. With Wolfgang he'll make random appearances in the story. **


	37. Chapter 37

The hospital was a blur to her. She hated the waiting. She hated the smells in there. She hated how time stood still. She didn't hate that she wasn't alone as his grandparents and parents hugged her. They wanted comfort as bad as her. They wanted Arnold healthy and happy again. Hearing from the doctor that he has a few broken ribs, a broken leg, and stitches in his head it was a good thing he didn't have internal bleeding. Bruises covered 80% of his body.

Being allowed into his room it was hard to almost hit the floor in weakness at the sight of him. Helga listened to his parents speak to him along with his grandparents. When Helga went over to his side she stood there about to crack again. At hearing the nurse say that visiting hours are over with, everyone grumbled with only Helga objecting it.

"I'm staying and there is no way in hell you are making me leave." With that she dropped down hard on the seat as tears fell down again. "Don't try to convince me to do it either."

She was steadfast in her decision with Stella speaking her case to the nurse who begrudgingly allowed it. Helga heard Stella come by her side to give her a hug.

"Arnold says you are his angel so it is fitting you stay by his side sweetie. He'll love that and I know you'll help protect him."

Helga felt the kiss on the top of her head, but wished she didn't say anything about protecting him. It was because of her that he was laying in that bed. She already spoke to the cops and gave them Ludwig's name, but they would still need Arnold to confirm it. When everyone shuffled out the room she reached out to gently clasp his hand.

"Arnold I'm so sorry that you're in here when you should be in your own bed resting away so you can greet the morning with that sweet smile of yours. I love that you are this morning person while I'm not even though that smile of yours always brings me closer to your speed. Bad things have always happened to me and I'd rather have that be just so you can continue having good luck. I want my Football Head happy and healthy. I love that you look at the positive in life. People need that. People need the voice of reason." She kisses his hand. "I'm not leaving your side unless I need to pee or something small. If I have to I'll use that shower in there. I love you."

Yesterday afternoon, he still wasn't awake. His family visited along with their friends, and still Helga stayed. She couldn't dare to leave him. She never wanted to leave him.

Two days later it was extremely late at night when the nurse came to check his vitals, change the bag, smile to Helga in comfort, when Helga started to speak.

"I love you Arnold and I hope you still want to spend your life with me just like I still do with you. I miss you so much right now." She sniffled. "Having you back in my life felt like a godsend to me since you gave me a strong first impression when we met when we were 3. Did I ever tell you I started writing simply because of you? You became my muse in the short time we knew one another. You still continued to be that even after I was gone and I would wonder how you were and hope life was treating you greatly. It was nice to see that besides you missing your parents you were still good."

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Helga continued. "I want to play music with you. Sing with you. I still continue writing poetry about my love for you. I'll share it with you just please wake up, my love. You are everything to me and everything that I'm not. Your perfections are vast even to those slight imperfections that are still so perfect. I love you, Arnold. Please wake up. Please."

Placing her head down she cried till she drifted off to sleep just dreaming of their first kiss over and over again.

Waking up she felt a pressure on her head. She also felt her hair being touched. Helga slowly raised her head daring to hope as her breathing stopped. She was aware of her heart beating out painfully slow as she prayed inside her head. Slowly she turned her head to see a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes looking directly at her as a small smile played up on his face.

"I still want to spend my life with you, Helga Pataki." His voice was weak but those words were so sweet to hear. "Please lay beside me. I miss you pressed against me."

Slowly she raised up more to slide in beside him as she was mindful of his many injuries. "I'm not asleep?"

Running his good hand through her hair, his smile stayed on unrelenting. "No and I'm glad that I'm awake."

"Me too."

"One of my last thoughts I had when this happened was how much I wanted to see my angel again. How much that I wished that when I open my eyes up you'll be right there. You truly have no clue how much I love waking up and seeing you first thing in the morning. How you help my good mood." Arnold almost broke down crying from the flood of emotions he was feeling.

Helga on the other hand started crying knowing how much she has been doing this for the past several days. "This is all my fault. Oh I'm so sorry this happened to you. The bad things are supposed to happen to me and not to you. You are so good that I'm surprised that little birds don't dress you in the morning."

Arnold laughed only at the bird part. "I think that bird part only applies with females, but I get what you are saying there and I appreciate it."

Hearing her cry broke his heart. Arnold knew she was feeling guilt for believing that this was her fault when it was Ludwig and his cronies which actually included Emma. "Swan, you have nothing to do with this. This is just the result of several asses who decided to use this as an excuse to bully you into submitting to Ludwig. Helga you are my angel and you are a big reason why I'm talking to you right now."

"Oh Arnold..." Repositioning herself, Helga kissed his lips lightly.

Pressing the button for the nurse, Arnold kissed her back. "I'm still marrying you one day." He was final there making her hear that he wasn't giving up on their relationship without a fight.

Seeing the nurse come in she went up to the patient to ask him lots of questions, questions he knew the doctor would repeat. Gazing over to Helga still laying on the other side of him she smiled warmly towards her. "She's been here everyday. She loves you."

"I know and I'm pretty lucky there." Arnold beamed proudly in spite of the ache in his head. "I know I'll need to speak to the police."

"Certainly since they have also been checking on your progress. Once the doctor checks on you we'll call them." The nurse informed him. "Now let me page the doctor."

Waiting for her to leave, Arnold moved his hand through her hair. "In spite of being in this bed, I do love waking up with you next to me."

"Hmmm same here though I should call your folks."

"Not yet. I want some alone time with my girl before the circus arrives." Arnold loved feeling her lips ghost over his lips. He loved meeting that powerful gaze of hers. "I mean it, Swan, I want to spend every day with you in my life."

Helga melted at those words. "Same here." With that she placed pressure on his lips enjoying the feeling he always elicited.

As predicted, the circus did arrive with his family coming along with the boarders telling him how happy they were that he was awake. Helga smiled over at Stella asking the doctor a million questions even go so far as to read his vitals herself. Must of been pleasant to have a doctor in the family. Soon the police arrived to ask Arnold questions along with Helga about Ludwig renewing her guilt even as Arnold held her hand and Stella holding her other hand in comfort.

Stella felt the nervousness from Helga trying to give her a gentle squeeze. She would never blame Helga for what happened to Arnold and she had a feeling the young woman was feeling it. Seeing tears fall from her cheeks and after the police wished to question her alone, Stella went with her for moral support. She assured Helga, with the cops help, that it wasn't her fault, and when they left them alone, Stella wrapped her up in her arms holding her before pulling her apart to place her hand gently under her chin.

"Please listen to me and listen to me good, Helga." Seeing a tear drop, Stella wiped it away. "You are a good girl and you have absolutely nothing to be guilty for. That Monster did this as an excuse to cause havoc. Please don't think this ever again." Moving to hug her again, she whispered, "I see how much you both love one another. I see this is a strong love. A love that will last a long time. I trust the both of you to the point that I'm honestly not worried about you spending the night with him in his room at home."

Helga wasn't surprised she knew that and almost laughed at the audacity of her trying to sneak around to do that.

"I know you both have self restraint and I believe you don't want to jeopardize your education by introducing a baby right now. Anyone else, yes, but with you both I don't."

Helga pulled back a little to face her. "We do plan on all that after our education."

Stella smiled softly. "Miles and myself love you, Helga. We think of you as someone very good to have in our only sons life. Though I believe you could use an actual bath and give Abner a hug since he has been missing you both."

"I still hate leaving him alone."

"I'll be here with him. You will need to get his assignments and yours to start working on them." Stella suggested. "By the way, we drove his truck here so you can use it. We thought you would love that."

Taking the keys offered to her, Helga kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Stella. Let me say a temporary bye to, Football Head and I'll go." Rushing back into his room, Helga kissed him on the lips. "I'm going home for a little while and I'll be right back. I'm going to hug, Abner for the both of us."

"Please do on both accounts. I love you." Arnold loved touching her hair.

"I will and I love you too, my Football Head." Giving him another kiss she left the room only rushing to leave the building quickly so she can head home, clean up, hug Abner, eat edible food, gather their school work, and come back to her love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

School had been feeling too strange without Helga and Arnold around. Watching every student actually affected by what happened to Arnold showed tremendously how admired he is. He watched at how Gerald and Phoebe had a hard time concentrating on things around them. He watched at how Ludwig laughed in their general direction the day after the beating occurred. Brainy wasn't prone to hatred since he always remained completely neutral, but that day he felt it just like when he heard about Helga's abuse.

Off in a corner of the school grounds, he was none too surprised at smelling Freesia in the air knowing all too well who wore that scent. Brainy had no clue why she kept bothering to seek him out and didn't have the heart to tell her he wanted to be left alone. Finally she came around the corner to sit downwind of him and took his hand. Does she believe he likes her in that way? Brainy was confused by her.

"Arnold will get justice." Her delicate voice chimed out. "I know you are mostly worried about Helga."

He won't deny he was worried about Helga. "I'm worried about them both. I hold no ill will towards him. There is no reason for it and wouldn't make sense for me to do so."

Lila thought he was incredibly insightful. More so then Stinky and Arnie. "You don't like me much do you? Well not in that one way."

"You are entirely too subtle and I'm enough of that. I want to be with someone that is the opposite of me in personality." She gave him the leeway finally to admit to something. "You are a nice person and you recently broke up with Stinky. I remember Stinky being jealous even when I spoke to you. Why? I have no idea."

Lila looked down at her feet. "You want someone as exciting and thoughtful like, Helga."

"She is also incredibly creative."

Lila remained quiet beside him. "He wanted to break it off with me months ago so essentially I've been free for some time now. True he is a mutual friend, but still I'm allowed to make my choices."

Brainy remained quiet as he resorted to go back in his deep thought mode while closing his eyes hoping she would take the hint. Right now he had nothing to say. Right now he just wished to remain alone.

Standing up, Lila straightened up her skirt. "Well I'll be off right now. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"You can do better you know." Brainy didn't bother to open his eyes as he stayed firmly where he was. "We are friends and it was wrong for Stinky to treat you that way even though he had no true clue to handle himself in the first place. He loved you and I see that he was afraid of doing further harm with you."

"Thank you, Brainy." She appreciated the kind words that was said as she wandered away with a tiny smile on her face even when she saw, Stinky waving at her before heading over. "Why hello Stinky."

"Hey." Stinky scratched the back of his neck. "I have something for you in hopes to mend our once strong friendship up. It's at my locker."

"Oh?"

He smiled down at her. "Yeah so could you come with." Seeing her nod he escorted her over to his locker and went to take out his gift which was an Enchanted Bunny doll. "I was a real jerk in how I handled myself at the end and I'm plum feeling mighty bad about it. I hope we can be friends like before."

Holding the tiny doll, Lila hugged him. "You didn't have to do this, Stinky. I appreciate the gesture ever so much and I hope to be that one day too."

"I hope so too. Hey you need a ride to the hospital?"

"I would enjoy it oh so much if you did." Lila and him shared a look that could almost break teeth.

Back in the hospital, Helga paused in asking questions to Arnold during his make up assignment as her eyes focused on his. "Did you just feel that?"

Raising his eyebrow up, Arnold pursed his lips some. "Yeah. What do you think it was?"

"I don't know but it was saccharin sweet to the point of rotting out my teeth. What do you think?"

Doing a half shrug, Arnold kissed her cheek. "I sense the same sweetness and I don't feel like visiting the dentist just yet."

* * *

 **Just in case you were wondering about the last part, Arnold and Helga felt the sweetness all the way from school between Stinky and Lila.**


	38. Chapter 38

It would be a few weeks before Arnold returned back to school. Ludwig, Emma, and his cronies were already arrested. Arnold and Helga were back being lab partners to their great joy there and while his arm healed more faster than his leg, he was now sporting crutches. Arnold was being constantly questioned by their fellow peers and while he tried to act like it didn't bother him, the questions were starting to wear him down making him even more extra grateful to have Helga at his side either answering the questions or saying he's simply too tired to answer them.

When he was left alone with Gerald he decided to speak about another subject since it was now officially March. "Helga's birthday is on the 25th and I want to do something for her."

"You know she hates the attention so a party might not be the greatest." Gerald said as he looked across to see Helga and Phoebe talking happily. "It is still cool how you escaped Valentines day. How did you manage that besides the being in the hospital thing?"

"Helga told me beforehand that I'm romantic to her all the time so she said that will be my vacation day. She didn't want me to feel obligated like the rest of the world." Grinning, Arnold said. "Didn't stop me from convincing my grandma to make a heart shaped pastrami sandwich for her with a card I already got her."

Gerald laughed a bit at that. "What did she say?"

"Nothing. She sang to me though. It was the best."

"Man you are whipped." Glancing over at Phoebe, Gerald quickly continued, "I am too."

With pride, Arnold clasped his hand on his best friends shoulder. "We are both very lucky."

"Mmmmhmmm." Gerald felt his heart well up. "I know you will think of an excellent idea for her birthday but in the meantime I'll be at your disposal."

"Thanks, Gerald." Arnold just watched at how the breeze was playing with Helga's hair. Lucky indeed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

How did it get like this? One moment watching a movie and the next they were kissing. No one else was home as their lips unexpectantly clashed together followed by his body on top of hers with his hand going into her top. He felt his shirt being removed and the ever increasing heat that was being pooled was far too much to bear as they quickly adjourned to his bedroom where the dim lighting served mostly as a reminder that this really wasn't romantic. This served to help both parties fantasize without giving way too much away.

He felt himself lower down on her as she did the quietest moan he thought possible. He received her permission without asking for it verbally since she has already done so by saying it. She wanted this and within their first movement together he was none too surprised at how easily they both released their tensions.

He was also surprised when she sat on top of him how much she wanted to do it again. He didn't stop her. He needed his stress relieve as much as her. She may regret this later and he knew he'd help her ease her mind later. He already knew she would do the same for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe and Helga were in her room just having their private time. Her parents invited Helga over and she decided to not refuse allowing Arnold to have private time with Gerald. As they spoke about school and the future, Helga had a feeling Phoebe would blurt out something.

"I want to share my first time with Gerald."

And she blurted it out a bit too excitedly. "When are you planning on doing that?"

Phoebe was grinning as she went to think about it. "My parents want to go and have an anniversary dinner out alone so I was thinking to do it then. I have protection already."

"And Gerald isn't pressuring you, I'm sure. How long have you been thinking like this?"

"Since New Years. What do you think?" Phoebe practically jumped at her friend in her excitement.

Helga wasn't about to stop her since it wasn't up to her. "You know what I'm gonna say. I know with Arnold and myself we want to wait till after high school."

"Is it hard to contain yourself since you both resemble his parents and grandparents in your affections?"

Coming closer to her friend, Helga whispered. "Oh hell yes it is, but I think this; I am afraid of getting pregnant just yet." Flopping down on her bed she looked about ready to recite a poem. "But there are these times when we are kissing and sharing a bed that I want him to touch me so badly. He is so handsome that I can't help myself."

"We both trust our boyfriends so many times I've caught myself..." Phoebe's face turns red. "Thinking how he would look..." Giggles profusely. "Naked. I've already let him touch my breast and it didn't scare me."

Helga raised up one eyebrow very high. "So it felt good to you obviously." Her friend nods. "What's it like to have your breast touched?"

Phoebe's eyes widened up. "You mean you both never did that even?"

It was Helga's turn to blush. "No and that falls into the category of if we did do that I have this feeling I won't be able to stop myself. Yes we kiss in bed but just when it gets to that point we break away."

"Perhaps you should let him touch your breast just once." Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah and I know I'd want him to do it again and again to the point I want him to rip my clothes off followed by me ripping his clothes off." Suddenly the thought of Arnold naked almost made her swoon.

"Well it is up to you in the long run, but let me tell you it feels so good, Helga."

Helga giggled at her friend as she got up to hop around the room in her giddiness.

Meanwhile at the park, Gerald and Arnold were having a conversation as well. They were discussing Helga's upcoming birthday at the end of March when Gerald blurted out another topic.

"Have you ever felt up Helga or any other girl before?" Gerald inquired quickly.

Stopping in the pathway, Arnold turned his head to study his friend. "Never wanted to with any girl and I haven't at all with Helga. Besides that's private."

Rolling his eyes at his boy scout of a friend, Gerald sat down in some grass. "This is me, my man, you know I wouldn't blab about this stuff to anyone else."

Sitting down near him, Arnold extended his legs out to look out towards the water. "I know that, but I don't want to say that kind of stuff."

"Yeah but do you think about it?" Gerald pressed.

Picking up a blade of grass, Arnold decided to concentrate on the texture of it. "I'm a guy after all."

"Yeah but you aren't the typical guy since I'm certain you haven't even explored your own outer workings if you catch my drift."

Arnold hated it when he did this to him. He understood the second they got older and girls became way too interesting, that conversations like this will exist. "I have explored that a long time ago when we first developing these feelings towards girls and yeah I do it a lot when Helga isn't around. I can't help myself."

"So you are a man!"

Flopping down on the grass as best as possible with crutches, Arnold groaned. "Please get to the point of why you brought this up."

For all the confidence that Gerald could exude it would always dwindle the second he spoke about something possibly embarrassing. "Well uh..." Clears his throat. "I believe Phoebe wants to... You know, and I'm nervous about disappointing her when she approaches me. I love her and I want to. I'm just afraid of disappointing her."

Arnold sat up to focus on his friend. "How do you know she may be interested?"

His face was beaming with red. "Well she wanted me to touch her boob and I did. It felt good and she obviously liked it."

Arnold had no clue of really what to say since Gerald was the first one who ever approached him on this subject before. "So with that you think she's ready?"

"I believe so and I would never push her. I want her to say it. I want her comfortable."

"That is the best first step and I don't think you will disappoint her."

Gerald lost his red face to hear the uncertainty in Arnold's voice. "What do you mean you don't think I'll disappoint her?" His tone was defensive.

"Whoa whoa whoa! This isn't easy to give advice for since you are the first person to ask me really. Most just say they will and leave me to my thoughts." Arnold sucked in some air through his mouth to continue speaking. "Gerald, Phoebe loves you. I don't believe she'll be disappointed." Becoming red faced, Arnold shifted. "Besides I heard the first time is always awkward."

"Have you felt up, Helga?"

"No!" Arnold was chagrined now at this topic.

Gerald was thoroughly surprised at the outburst. "Whoa. Chill."

"You know with the way I feel about Helga it will take all my willpower not to remove her clothes the moment we did that part."

Gerald smirked at his friends distress. He knew he shouldn't revel in this right now, but it was rare when he acted this way. "So you pull your cord when she's not around and you are obviously having these thoughts for you to blurt that out to me."

Standing up quickly as possible, Arnold was waving his arms around. "Of course I have these thoughts! Since the time she's come here I've always had to have her in my arms. I know how perfect she is mentally and her physical nature drives me wild. I have never thought about this with any other girl. To me she is perfection." Getting back down, he lowered his voice. "Promise me you won't say a word to anyone else."

"I promise. You know you can always trust me."

"Well after the volcano and the Green Eyes brought us to the village, Helga and I participated in this dance. Well in this dance we got engaged through their customs. So when no one is around and we are alone in my room or hers, I call her my fiance." Arnold confessed with this brightness in his eyes.

From opposite sides of the town Gerald and Phoebe both said at the same time. "You're engaged?!"

Obviously Helga confessed to Phoebe as she sat back on Phoebe's bed looking incredibly happy about sharing this news with her. "Remember that you promised." Helga reminded her.

"Oh of course, Helga." Bouncing on her bed, Phoebe was excited. "Oh my goodness! What a development. This is so exciting."

"Late at night we don't say boyfriend or girlfriend. We are engaged." Helga had such a wistful tone to her voice as she started to fantasize about Arnold again.

For Gerald he was still in shock. "I knew you were crazy about the girl, but engaged. Mmm mmm mmm. You are one bold kid."

Arnold was so proud as he grinned very widely. "And she is the right person for me, Gerald. I have to pinch myself that I'm with her."

* * *

 **I almost forgot Arnold was still sporting crutches in this chapter. Derp to me. Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Burn-a-dark-soul, Yeah so much love. I'll try with those fight scenes**

 **LaDawn, Not yet. Just making out for now between them**

* * *

It had been a week and they were sitting on some random stoop in front of a house for sale. It was hard to act normal when you knew what you've both have done.

"We should talk about what happened. It has been awkward. Well for me that is." She said nervously.

"I know I wasn't expecting it and I should of stopped it, but I didn't." He shuffled his left foot nervously.

Examining her nails she had to agree with him. "What is bad is that I'm the one who started it."

"Did you? It felt like a blur to me." He told her honestly.

She smiled a tiny ghost of a smile. "I admit it did feel good to try again. I didn't know it would, but now I don't know what to think."

"Do you feel dirty for doing it?"

There was a pregnant pause from her. "I'm on the fence with that. While you are a good person and I find you attractive to want to do that with, I still should of waited."

It was his turn to take his time speaking again. "Wh-what if you get pregnant?"

This time the pause in silence felt like it could be heard between the teens as the contemplated something that wasn't true just yet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

March was flying by and before everyone knew it it was March 25th. While Helga was at the bookstore working, Arnold, the boarders, and his friends were setting up the place for Helga's birthday party. He informed everyone that he'll take Helga out to eat before heading back home. Arnold was both excited and nervous as he remained busy.

Stella and grandma were making the cake and a bunch of food. Suzi made sure to keep Oskar locked up inside their place as she occasionally went in there to give him a sandwich. While Gerald and Phoebe were working, Arnold noticed the pointed looks they gave one another. Looks that he really didn't want to imagine what they were for since they were far more different than their other glances.

At 5, Arnold left to pick up Helga. At the bookstore, Helga was descending the bookstores steps wearing a blue flowing dress that reached her knees making his heart stop and then his pulse race the second she laid her smile on him.

"You look so beautiful." He murmured.

Blushing, Helga laid a chaste kiss on him. "You look very handsome as usual."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Arnold guided her out the door to head over to Chez Paris. Once there, Helga halted in her footsteps before glancing over to him. "Arnold, no. This is expensive. We can't." She objected profusely trying to step away. "I'm fine going elsewhere."

Arnold stopped her. "Helga don't worry about it. One day I'll afford to take you to Paris, but for now we can go here."

"I know you want to save for the future." Helga's eyes were the size of saucers looking back to the restaurant.

"Helga, you are my future."

The way he said that took her breath away. Yes she knew how he felt about her. They always spoke of their future together, but he never said it like that before. It was so passionate and so final that she wanted to drag him back home and kiss every square inch of him.

"Arnold..." She hugs him. "Your my future."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"For you, yes." Hearing her own answer her cheeks reddened before pulling away to see an equally red face on Arnold. "Uh yes I'm hungry, Football Head."

Laughing at her adorable slip up, Arnold escorted her inside the restaurant. After dinner he quickly sent a text over to his mother informing her that they were driving over now. He hoped there was food left knowing that Harold and Oskar were there. Parking his truck in the back he let her in first.

"SURPRISE!" Came everyone's shout.

Helga's eyes widened once more as she felt Arnold's arms wrap around her. "Happy Birthday, Swan." To hear Arnold's voice in her ears made her feel weak in another way as she watched a cake coming towards her with everyone singing to her. How did she manage to get these people in her life? She loved it. She was just surprised.

"Oh I love that dress on you, Helga, it is simply to die for." Rhonda gushed.

Lila and Phoebe came over to her next as they took both her hands to pull her away. "Oh you can hide in your boyfriend later, you silly goose." Lila chimed out happily.

"Yeah. Snuggle with him later, Helga." Phoebe winked up at her friend.

"Time to blow out the candle and make a wish." Stella bid as she wheeled the cake over towards her.

Scanning the entire room before landing last on Arnold, Helga felt like her dreams came true on this front so instead she made a wish for something else as she blew out the candles. "Great, now I need oxygen."

"Arnold! You heard the lady." Sid called out happily.

"Hey, let's eat!" Harold yelled out.

Finding herself facing Arnold he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Football Head."

It was a fun evening where everyone had fun. Saying good night to everyone she went upstairs to change after showering. Leaving the bathroom she headed to his room to wait for Arnold while playing guitar. When he finally came in he grabbed some clothes so he could do the same thing that she did a while ago. Coming back, Arnold locked the door.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He wondered softly as he took the guitar out of her hand to put away.

"I did. Thank you, Arnold."

Coming up to her he lifted her to her feet so he can embrace her like he always does. "You're welcome, Swan. Now please close your eyes so I may give you my present." Hearing her objections about spending money on her, Arnold quieted her waiting for her to shut her eyes. Taking a step back he went to get her present.

Helga wondered what it was before he informed her she may open her eyes back up. Doing so, Helga found him on one knee in front of her with a ring box in his hand. "Arnold?"

"Helga I know we already performed the ritual but I wanted to make it official." He started off saying to her. "Ever since I met you you have been nothing but this woman that I knew I wanted to be with. Sure I was frightened that you would run so I never wanted to harm our friendship. Soon we found ourselves together and I find myself more happier as the days pass. I look forward to sleeping with you and waking up beside you. At school we can call this a promise ring, but in truth it isn't." Opening up the box to reveal three pink diamonds in a setting that appeared more antique.

"Helga. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her breath caught as tears started down her cheeks. "Yes, Arnold. I will love to be your wife."

Placing the ring on her finger, Arnold stood up to wrap his arms around her body as he lifted her up. "So many would think we are foolish for doing this so young, but this feels so right. Perfect."

"Lay me down so I may kiss you." She requested gently.

Doing as she wanted, Arnold moved himself to get on top of her loving how her bare leg was running up and down his leg and buttocks. Feeling bold he pressed himself against her as these sensations soared through him.

Helga felt his mouth against her neck doing as he pleased since she never objected. She had her temptation right in front of her and he wanted to spend his life with her.

Meanwhile in another house a lone girl sat in her bed shaking with grief as she looked over the little device that held the results of positive. She was far too young to have a child. What will she do now?


	40. Chapter 40

**To one of the Guest's that left a review, they haven't had sex, they have done some slight touching but not in their private areas. I know I made it clear, and I'm sorry if no one caught this because it might be my fault there entirely, but they don't want to risk pregnancy right now. They want to wait to get it on till way after graduation. But hey some honest petting here and there might not be a bad thing till then so I'll slip it in from here on out between Arnold and Helga.**

 **The stats right now is this on who has had sex right now: Harold & Patty, Rhonda & Curly**

 **The ones feeling up one another is: Gerald & Phoebe. Arnold and Helga will soon follow. **

**The mystery people will soon be revealed. Remember there is a whole gang here who could be involved. Also if I forget something and you ask me, I'll do my best to answer you. :) Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Waking up she found his hand resting on her breast it was a very new feeling indeed since they still haven't ventured to this part of their relationship. Sure their torso's meeting as they kissed was normal to her and already felt exhilarating, but this was far different to the point she wouldn't mind waking up with this extra. It felt really nice even when his hand moved a little. Letting out a shuddering breath in her excitement, Helga examined his sleeping form with a smile on her face. Seeing the ring on her finger she let out a tiny sound just swooning at the many thoughts.

Arnold opened his eyes a bit to look at her smiling. He saw her hand was raised so she must be looking at the ring right now. Smiling warmly at that he soon felt his cheeks heat up when he found where his hand was resting. She obviously wasn't offended by the bold move his hand decided to make. She did look pleased even when he did an experimental slight squeeze letting out a tiny sound of approval.

"Morning Swan." Raising his head a little he didn't let go of her chest as he kissed her lightly.

Glad he wasn't removing his hand, Helga kissed him back enjoying how his finger decided to tease her. "Morning. You enjoying yourself?"

Loving how seductive she sounded and also a bit bad, Arnold's only healthy recourse was to deepen their kiss as he continued to touch her. Rolling her on her back, Arnold covered her as their kisses became more heated. Her arms were around his shoulders as one moved up to tangle in his hair and the other moved down the length of him only stopping when she couldn't reach any further. Arnold roamed his hands up her sides feeling how her tank was rising up as his hands went to touch her.

"Arnold..." Her voice was very hazy loving how perfect this felt.

Lowering himself down, Arnold kissed her bare stomach while being very tempted in removing her tank top, but felt that was too much as he went back up to kiss her lips again only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. Cursing inside his head, Arnold raised himself up to see he wasn't exactly decent down below.

"I can't answer it like this." He mumbled out.

Straightening up her shirt and throwing his discarded shirt from last night over her, Helga went to get the door. "Morning Gertie."

"Morning Eleanor. There is someone downstairs to see you. Your sister."

Helga's feet felt weighed down as she groaned in annoyance. "Greeeeaaatt. Thanks, Gertie. I'll be down as soon as I kill myself."

Still sitting on his bed, Arnold looked at her with wide eyes. "Will you be ok to see her right now?"

Coming over she kissed him. "I'm not ready for this and right now I'll just see what she wants." Turning away she immediately left to head downstairs to head into the living room where Olga waited, just to bring her in for a rib crushing squeeze till Helga stopped her. "Hi and what are you doing here?" Her tone was unmistakable as she welcomed her very coldly.

"Oh, Baby sister, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday." Olga whined. "Can't I do that?"

Helga couldn't believe her. Why was she so dense? "My birthday was yesterday and I'm still not ready to see you. I never invited you over, but as usual you never listen to my wishes. Hell, you never listened to me at all my entire life."

Olga tried to approach but was halted by Helga's hand whipping out to stop her. "But..."

"But what? You never believed us. Never! Mom is lying in a grave because you never believed us, and just when I thought I got something through to you, I get beaten up after mom's funeral, and you acted like I still was lying. I heard your testimony, Olga. You still thought we were making this up. Do you think that we were making up those pictures of my bruises and cuts still? You saw the evidence. Saw the video, and yet you still didn't believe me." Helga had a feeling that all the boarders were now listening in on this.

Tears started to drop along with her mascara. "We still could of been a family. Daddy is in jail because of this, and I'm sorry but, I still don't believe it."

Helga had a feeling she turned completely red in her furious state as she approached Olga. "There you go again. Of course you couldn't believe it because he would never beat his precious, Olga up. You never loved us, just Bob. Yes, I call him by his name since he wasn't a real parent. Real parents never treat their children in that way. A real person would never beat and rape his wife. God, Olga I feel sorry for how truly dense you are. You are incredibly pathetic."

"But I don't understand why he would do that when he was always so kind when I was around." Olga, just sounded pathetically stupid right now. A grown woman still sounding like a child was just sickening.

"HE BLAMED ME BECAUSE I WASN'T THE BOY HE WANTED, OLGA! He neglected me. Hit me. Hell that bastard wanted me to sleep with a business associate and I was 14 at the time. 14! He told me how much he enjoyed me writhing around in pain." Helga had a feeling she woke up another continent right now with how she was raising her voice. "You know how happy I am that he got what he deserved? I am incredibly happy because now I know what it feels like to be in a real family. To have real friends that love me and support me. I'm so happy that I wish mom was here to see it. She gave me this gift at a price unfortunately." A thought came to her mind. "Mom had cancer, did you know this?"

"Yes. Daddy told me and I believed she could of gotten over it too."

This tore, Helga's sanity apart as she started to hiss out before ending her sentence with a bang. "You mean to tell me you knew this entire time, and you agreed to this? You contributed to her death, you know. Perhaps even with treatment she wouldn't of been helped, but still it was something to try. You helped MURDER OUR MOTHER!"

Feeling punched in the gut, Olga started to speak. "Helga, I..."

Wrapping a protective arm around Helga, Arnold issued a stern glare over to Olga. "It's time you leave here. You are not welcomed in this house."

Olga withered under his gaze as the tears kept flowing down. She studied him and how he held her. Studied her sister to find nothing, but pain and betrayal, written all over her. Focusing on, Helga's hand she spotted the ring. Silently she moved past them to find so many people standing there giving either glares or disappointment in their eyes. This was a different type of walk of shame she has experienced, as she left the boarding house.

Hearing the door close, Arnold moved to look at her face to register that she didn't wish to speak right now as he wrapped her up in his arms. "My sweet Helga."

Just three little of the sweetest words from him accompanied by his arms around her brought, Helga to tears again as the pain felt renewed from, Olga. She was so grateful that Arnold came in when he did. Grateful that he will be with her through thick and thin.

"Can we go to get some gardening supplies so you can come with me to visit my mother?" Helga whispered out her request.

"Certainly. What do you want to do?"

"Plant a flower garden for her so she can always have fresh flowers."

Arnold smiled at her request seeing his parents come in. "That is a brilliant idea, Helga. She'd love that."

"We'd like to help." Miles told her gently.

Turning her head to look at Stella and Miles, Helga smiled. "Thank you." Just as the words came out she broke down aware that not only, Arnold was holding her, but his parents as well. Miriam would of loved this family too.

After fixing up her mother's grave they all went to a Mexican place to get some lunch. Helga was curious on what, Stella and Miles were talking about while they stood alone at her mother's sight, but left it in the air wondering if they'll bring it up themselves. Instead Stella leaned forward with an impish smile on her face. It made Helga smile at her as she silently thought about, Phoebe being the only one to pull off that smile effectively.

"So, Helga..." Taking her left hand in hers she moved her fingers gently across the band as Stella looked into her eyes. "How did my son officially propose?"

Miles smirked at his son as he took a teasing tone to his voice. "Yes, tell us to see if, Arnold is really a chip off the old block, or we'll have to teach him to really do it right."

"Dad.." Arnold admonished.

Helga giggled while leaning her head against, Arnold's shoulder. "I'm still so surprised you are both so cool about this since we haven't been together for that long."

Stella still had her hand in hers. "Sweetie, normally we would have questions about this if it was anyone else, but with you we already see you as part of the family. We trust you completely and love you." Clearing her throat, she also said, "We even told your mother that she should be proud of you, and we are happy to welcome you into our family."

Biting the inside of her mouth to prevent herself from crying in public, Helga could only smile happily to them.

"Hmm I guess you have to tell us, son." Miles told, Arnold wishing to spare, Helga from more waterworks.

So Arnold relayed what exactly he said to Helga leading up to the engagement before ending it saying this; "Thing I didn't tell her was those three stones on her finger represent the age that we actually met."

Looking at her ring, Helga's eyes blinked as she became very speechless. This ring was screaming out more and more on how much he loves her.

Hearing what she was saying in silence, Arnold gently turned her face to him. "I may of been 3 but I recognized a very cute girl when I saw one." Kissing the tip of her nose gently. "You were my first crush even in my confusion on how come you turned the way you did during lunch, but now that I understand it is just water under the bridge."

"Yeah but you don't have poems filled of nothing but you like I do. I really took it to another realm." Helga lamented.

"Well of course not, because I would look like a narcissist, or something, writing poems about myself. What will I write? I love the feel of my Football Headedness in its fullest glory. I love how I can look like the beginnings of a sunrise with my head coming up behind a wall where my tufts of hair can mimic sun rays."

Helga started to laugh. "I like the sunrise part."

"Blame me since he got my head shape." Stella informed her. "He was fun to push out."

"Helga, you may have a kid in the future with this head shape so be prepared." Miles warned playfully.

Arnold was completely red faced now as Helga started to laugh, and whisper something in his ear making his neck match his cheeks color. "Helga!"

"What?! I'm just curious is all." Helga tried to act chagrined but failed miserably. "Oh if Gerald was here I'd love to see his face when I asked that question."

"He'd stop being my friend is what." Arnold was so happy his parents didn't ask what she said.

"It might make Gerald jealous or it might not." Helga was glad that his parents didn't bother to ask either.

As they were chatting, Arnold felt his phone vibrating, and seeing who it was from he excused himself to take the call. Outside his eyebrows furrowed. "So he made bail? Why would they bail him out after what he's done?" Angry and even worried he needed to ask Frank, "So how much more are they going to push back the court case?" Tapping the ground with his foot, he growled. "Are you serious? How much more assault can he do till he actually kills someone? The doctors said I was lucky, but I could of died."

Watching Arnold's agitated state from her viewpoint, she knew it wasn't good news since he didn't bother to put a happy exterior on him, when he came back in to sit down. "Arnold?"

"That was Frank. Ludwig made bail. Not the rest of his cronies, just him." Slumping in his chair he grunted out. "They also pushed the court case to August."

"What the fuck?! This is an outrage!"

Arnold looked over at his mother, her face completely contorted in anger. "I guess someone has to die before they find him a considerable threat. Both my words and Frank's." Glances over to Helga seeing how she turned into a statue he reached for her hand so he can hold it. "Glad he's at least helping out."

Helga remained in silence till they reached his bedroom and she plopped on his couch. "I don't want anything happening to you or anyone else."

"I know so this means we have to stay on our toes much more heavily." Arnold recommended as he crouched down in front of her. "Sweetie we all stick together and hope for the best."

"Glad Bob never met Ludwig because I know Ludwig wouldn't of backed off on wanting to marry me. Ugh! Ludwig is the son, Bob never had since they are so alike, except I know he never laid a hurtful hand on any girl."

"I do know karate. I fought, but they overpowered me. Do you think Wolfgang could keep his ears peeled just in case?"

She shrugged. "Probably and who knows. I know he likes to visit the bookstore to chat with me."

Getting up, Arnold almost smirked. "That's because he still likes you a lot."

"I hope you never get jealous of him since there isn't a need to be." Standing up, Helga hugged him. "Can we go back to bed and start back where we left off this morning?"

Arnold's pulse raced at that memory as he decided to lay her on the couch to kiss her as their bodies molded together. Let them go back to this morning to continue that bliss.

* * *

 **There's that feeling up session now, LaDawn hehehe. Also Olga is an annoying idiot.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Burn-a-dark-soul, I'd lend you my insurance card if you are suffering from a heart attack. ;)**

 **LaDawn, get in line, I want to strangle Olga myself too.**

 **Historia70, leave it to you to leave that review about Olga lol**

 **Ludwig's bail was set by his parents. I'm actually unsure if I am mentioning it here or in another chapter. I'm pretty boggled with work right now.**

* * *

Wandering past, Rhonda's locker before heading to lunch Arnold leaned in to whisper, "So is Curly off taming the lions right now?"

Rhonda laughed breathlessly as she turned to walk beside, Arnold and Helga. "No but you know how he goes on the run after these endeavors. He has been pretty successful so far in not getting caught so why he runs, I have barely a clue."

"You know how weird it is to see a giraffe standing in the alleyway of the boarding house?" Helga asked. "I'm not complaining about what he did but I could deal without the thought of possibly running into tigers and lions."

"Oh I know what you mean seeing that I woke up with a cheetah in the garden. It was shocking to say the least." Rhonda replied.

Arnold was laughing. "Grandma put her safari gear on and was already out the door the very moment a tiger ran by. I know I should be worried, but I've seen her do some much larger things that would make, Curly look like he was just playing with an Etch a Sketch."

Both Rhonda and Helga laughed at the comparison both agreeing that his Grandma has done some head scratching incredible moments.

Nadine was heading up to them. "Iggy asked me out." You would think she'd be excited, but she appeared more scared.

"You are acting like this is a horrible thing, Nadine." Rhonda pointed out in confusion.

"Yeah. Did he ask you out while holding an active grenade?" Helga asked a bit sarcastically.

"Well..." Nadine started to mumble out something when Arnold decided to speak.

"Please don't tell me he's going to ask you to wear bunny pajama's and make you do a walk in front of everyone." Arnold groaned out dispassionately causing, Helga to snap her head in his direction.

"What?" Helga almost screamed out.

Rhonda suppressed her smile while, Nadine said no. "No, but since you are still holding a grudge there I was just nervous about accepting."

"Arnold?"

Hearing Helga's questioning voice, Arnold put his head in the air. "Nadine you don't need my permission. I trust your judgement always."

"But you still don't appear happy." Nadine's, forehead was wrinkled with concern.

Smiling down to her in comfort, Arnold knew he had to let some things go. "I'm fine and I really need to let that go. Please enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Arnold." Grabbing Rhonda's hand, she escorted her away.

Getting in front of him, Helga placed her hands on his chest. "Please tell me what happened between you and Iggy."

"Just some huge humiliation that involved bunny pajamas."

Cocking her eyebrow up, Helga wasn't about to let him slide. "Seriously tell me. If it will help, I'll put bunny pj's on and hop around in front of you, before taking it off."

Arnold felt heated in more ways than one, visualizing her hopping around before disrobing. Mostly at disrobing. "I know I'd want to see that."

"I'm sure you do." Grabbing him by his collar she gave him a quick kiss. "Now tell me."

"Ugh fine, but I still wouldn't mind seeing you in bunny pajama's." Sucking in a deep breath, Arnold told her about everything, happy she didn't laugh at all as he relayed all the details. When he was done, he just waited to hear from her.

"Pretty long time to hold a grudge, Football Head. You were 9." Seeing at unhappy he was looking, she pulled him down for another kiss. "I'll give you a present later." With a wink, she turned around to swish her hips in a tantalizing way that made, Arnold look deeply lovesick.

During lunch, Helga wanted to get a bit of writing in so she sat in her usual spot almost finished when Brainy came up to her from the front instead of sneaking up. Examining his face, Helga determined he really wanted to talk so she indicated for him to sit down next to her.

At the same time as, Arnold exited the building after using the restroom, he was approached by Lila. "Hey Lila. You alright?"

Shaking her head, Lila looked down. "No Arnold I'm ever so not alright and I need to talk to someone."

Walking away from the entrance, Arnold stood there to speak to her. "What's the matter?"

"Oh Arnold, I'm in trouble. I'm in ever so much trouble and I don't know what to do. I don't know what people will say. I almost went to talk to Helga or Phoebe about this, but I figured to come to you first." She felt so flush and almost went to throw up.

"Well, Lila whatever it could be, I'm certain it really isn't that bad. Just tell me and I'll try to help." Arnold told her soothingly.

"Oh really?!" Lila never raised her voice so this took Arnold back. "I'm pregnant, Arnold." Covering her face up, she started to cry. "Oh maybe I should of told the girls."

"Lila, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Is it Stinky's?"

She shook her head. "No." She sniffled. "Brainy's."

Alright that shocked him. "When and why? I hold no ill will towards, Brainy, but I didn't know you were interested in him. No one did."

"After the slumber party, Brainy saw me standing outside my home, and asked me to walk with him because he saw me sad. Well on the walk I found him ever so interesting. He barely talks, but when he does he is quite deep. I did give him a kiss much later on when he told me he never kissed a girl so I did. Well I developed a crush, and even though he wasn't interested in me, but someone else who was not available."

Arnold knew she was referring to Helga. "How far along are you, Lila?"

Thinking about it, Lila made a humming sound. "I went to his place without his invitation, and let me come in, and we were watching something. Anyhow, I can't help but think of him as attractive and so forth so I kissed him. One thing led to another, and I must admit it felt good, but now here I am. I'm a month along now."

"Does Brainy know?"

Lila nodded her head. "I told him sunday and I have no idea what I want to do now."

Arnold had no clue what to tell her. He just stayed quiet letting her speak.

Helga's mouth dropped. "Did you just tell me what I just thought you said?"

Brainy nodded his head. "Yes, and I know she isn't lying about it."

"I'd say." Helga had to be less shocked right now so she can try to talk, but she was drawing a blank. "So do you guys have a plan?"

"No, and I almost talked to, Arnold about this, but I thought to come to you instead." Brainy looked at those wide blue eyes wishing she was having his child, because he would automatically want to marry her, and raise that baby together. He must of liked, Lila more than he originally thought to have sex with her, but he was nothing but a mass of confusion inside his head.

 **I bet Lila is speaking to you because I have Brainy here with me. - H**

 **Yes and I'm dumbfounded right now. - A**

 **We could have them over so we can all talk about it without risking our peers from hearing this. Especially Stinky. - H**

 **Great suggestion and also thanks for putting my brain inside my skull. - A**

 **No problem. Ask her over and I'll do the same. - H**

 **Sure thing. - A**

Putting her phone down she thought how much better it was to remain mostly celibate. "After school, you are coming over to the boarding house so we all can speak. All four of us. Got it?"

"Uh yes, Helga." Brainy blushed.

Not wishing to question the blush, Helga stood up so she can have some alone time with her Football Head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After school, Lila and Brainy, were sitting on the couch in uncomfortable silence while, Helga and Arnold sat on the ground across from them.

"We won't let our friends know about this since it is your secret to tell." Helga informed them both.

"Thank you ever so much, Helga and Arnold for doing that." Lila kept her eyes focused on her hands in her lap. "I'm also sorry again, Brainy."

Brainy finally looked at her. "Lila, we made this decision to consummate that night so stop apologizing. I know we wished to have protection, but we both weren't exactly thinking when we both were hormone driven."

Lila blushed. "I was very comfortable with you and when I kissed you it felt right to me. I know you have feelings for someone else, and I know you would of made up your mind more quicker if it was her involved."

Brainy thought of her as perceptive, but mostly it didn't come as any surprise to anyone in the group on how he felt about, Helga. "It doesn't make you any less." He told her honestly.

Helga and Arnold were thinking to themselves that at least they were talking, but one of them would have to speak so Arnold chose to speak this time. "Did you get this checked out with a doctor, Lila?"

"That's embarrassing." Lila squirmed in her seat. "I'm afraid of my father finding out. I know he will eventually, but I still don't know what to think."

"Couldn't your mom help out there?" Helga wondered as she looked at Arnold.

"I think she could, and I know she'll be discreet about it." Arnold said, as he thought about the sex talk once again accompanied by loads of condoms.

"I would appreciate it, Arnold, but I don't know what I'll do. I'm not sure if I want to keep it or give it away for adoption." LIla started to rub her hands together on her lap when, Brainy's hand laid out on top of hers.

"I know it's a huge responsibility with you taking a lot of the heat because you'll be carrying our child." Brainy paused as he had been considering this. "If you decide to keep it I'm helping out. I want to."

"Thank you, Brainy I appreciate it. It does help with my decision." Looking at Arnold, she smiled. "Could you let your mom know."

"Certainly Lila." Arnold said, knowing it will be after this conversation ended.

Standing up, Lila smiled down at their friends. "Thank you ever so much to the both of you. I should be off. Have a pleasant night."

"I'll walk you home." Brainy told her as he waved at the pair. "Uh... Night."

Helga flopped to the ground more after they left. "Yeah no sex for us both right now since you see what happens to teenage brains."

"I agree, Helga." Standing up, Arnold decided to go and speak to his mom right now instead of later.

Reaching Lila's house, she noticed her father wasn't home and remembered he was out working late. "Well thank you, Brainy for walking me."

"Your father isn't home." Brainy observed.

"Yes. Working late." Sighing she decided to ask, "Would you care to come inside to keep me company? I hate when I'm alone in there. I hate the creaking of the floor boards."

Nodding his head he let her lead the way in. Lila was a pretty girl, and it was bad of him that night to imagine her being, Helga instead, but when she portrayed this dominate side of her when she switched positions he had to admit it was a complete turn on.

"You alright?" Lila asked in concern.

"You turned me on when you took charge when we were in bed." He admitted to her in hopes to make her feel a bit better about herself.

"Really? I thought I looked easy, and I felt ashamed thinking how illy you might of thought of me now." Lila truthfully told him. "Want to know the truth?"

"I would."

"While I was ashamed of what you might of thought of me, I didn't regret being with you." Blushing, she looked down to her feet unaware of him approaching. "I know you love Helga but..." Her head pulls back up startled that he was so close to her.

"I won't lie about her being this dream that I know I can't have. I'm happy she's happy and I'm content in that fact." Seeing her eyes for the first time, Brainy blushed. The only other girl he ever blushed for was ,Helga and now he was here blushing for, Lila. "Want to go on a date some time? I'm liking you more as each day passes."

Leaning over to kiss his chin, Lila smiled. "Why certainly, Brainy."

"Can I kiss you now?"

She nodded to his question. Smiling, he brought her closer against him as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Feeling her arms go around him, Brainy increased the kiss happily enough. The baby at this time for them wasn't ideal, but he wasn't arguing with the kiss he was receiving back. It certainly wasn't boring.

* * *

 **The mystery pair has been revealed. Any thoughts on that?**


	42. Chapter 42

It was 10:35pm the next evening with both Arnold and Helga working. When Helga got off she dashed over quickly to meet up with Arnold. Texting Arnold that she was here, Helga opened the passenger door just to turn around to face Ludwig when she heard a pair footsteps rush up to her.

"Asshole." Helga snarled out. "Leave us be."

Ludwig smirked. "No."

Watching how close he was getting, Helga pushed him forcefully away so she can get into the truck and take off so she can at least hope to get to Arnold, but obviously Ludwig decided to grab her and push her into the trucks side. Feeling temporarily woozy, Helga narrowed her eyes at him. He's always been trying to get handsy a long time ago and never raised a hand to any girl before so this took her by surprise.

"LEAVE HER BE!"

Helga felt jerked when Ludwig was forced away by stumbling to the ground after Arnold punched him. "Arnold, he'll say you attacked first if the camera can't see this interaction from where we are standing." Helga whispered out.

"I'm defending you so I believe they'll understand." Arnold was fuming as he stared down Ludwig. "Get in the truck Helga so we can go."

Keeping an eye on Ludwig still on the ground watching them, Helga went and climbed into the cab before gasping when she saw how Ludwig quickly grabbed Arnold to slam him against the truck bed hard. Getting out of the cab she started pounding on his back and pulling at him to stop Ludwig from strangling Arnold. Feeling a hard backhanded slap, Helga fell to the ground as tears started to form.

Arnold fumed watching his love on the ground in pain making him reposition himself as he ignored what Ludwig was doing as he repositioned himself to curl up and push him away forcefully by using his legs. Helga rolled away from the large body as he landed on the ground. Now he has an excellent reason to defend Helga and himself. Now without his cronies, Arnold started to use his skills he learned from grandma as he struck.

Helga called 911 stating her emergency as she watched the blows Arnold was doing while Ludwig did something she had no clue he was trained for. She had no clue he also knew karate. Helga watched in horror as she saw blood show on Arnold's face.

"STOP THIS!" She yelled out. "THIS ISN'T WORTH IT!"

Delivering a punch to Arnold, Ludwig smirked over at Helga. "You really sell yourself short, Pataki."

"Ugh." Watching Arnold deliver a kick to Ludwig's side, Helga focused on Arnold while hating the police for choosing this time to be slow. "This is really stupid. I'm Arnold's! I will not be yours you fucking cretin!"

Arnold was busy concentrating on Ludwig while trying to maintain his footing. He was surprisingly very good with his skills making Arnold curse himself for being lax in his studies.

Helga was becoming frustrated and scared for Arnold seeing he was starting to weaken. Where were the cops? "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Ludwig turned his attention back to Helga after he landed Arnold to the ground and began to run after her. "SHUT UP!"

Helga could of swore Ludwig looked like Bob just now coming after her. He looked like the last image of Bob before he was taken away when Frank came to visit. Turning around quickly, Helga started to run before hearing a loud sound behind her with fighting starting to resume in a series of punches. Turning back she saw it was Wolfgang and Ludwig fighting. She also spotted Arnold stopped a little before the newest fight looking dragged out. Running over to him she wrapped her arms around him.

Hearing a police car coming into the parking lot finally with their sirens on they stopped short of the fighting to yell out their customary, "FREEZE!"

Seeing that at least they weren't pointing the guns at the couple, Helga spoke up, "Ludwig attacked first by slamming me into the truck and my boyfriend was defending me when he kept attacking."

Wolfgang and Ludwig already stopped fighting and were standing up with their hands in the air. With a tilt of his head in Ludwig's direction, Wolfgang said, "That's Ludwig."

Approaching them cautiously the cop asked. "And your involvement in this?"

"Helga was yelling for help and he was chasing after her so I went to stop him." Wolfgang answered calmly.

"Put your hands down then. We will still ask you questions." Examining Ludwig he quickly went behind him to force him towards the car.

"I have an upcoming court case that involves Ludwig for beating me up in this very parking lot with some friends of his. I was in the hospital for a couple of weeks." Arnold informed the other officer.

Hearing his partner read Ludwig his rights and placing him in the back, he turned back to Arnold and Helga. "We'll need you to come to the station to give us a report but please tell me why he would attack you in the first place."

"It sounds like an awful soap opera but he did it because he said he wanted to take Arnold out in order to get me. It is all very stupid." Helga told him.

Looking at her left hand the officer smiled. "Congratulations." He pointed to the ring. Getting serious again, he looked directly at Helga. "Some people do the craziest things for someone they really want to be with, but what he did is insane." Hearing his partner come up to him he looked towards him.

"Arnold Shortman, correct?" His partner asked to which Arnold nodded his head. "I pulled up the police report on this and you out for a week before waking up. Him and your ex with some of his friends attacked you in a gang like style and left you here." Turns his head to Wolfgang. "Yeah I remember you, Wolfgang too. It seems you are trying to better yourself." Wolfgang shrugged. Turning back to the couple the officer smiled a bit. "He stopped a woman from getting raped a few weeks ago and gave CPR to a senior citizen last week."

Helga and Arnold looked at Wolfgang as a blush formed on his face. "Guess he is trying to better himself." Arnold spoke low and almost in a daze.

"Well we both need you at the station to give your report. Do you want to go to the hospital to get yourself checked out young man? It would be for the best for your upcoming case." The cop recommended.

"Oh mom and dad are gonna hate this, but I will." Arnold assured him.

"I'll make sure he goes." Helga assured them.

Nodding their heads they took their leave. Watching them disappear from the parking lot, Arnold and Helga looked over to Wolfgang.

"Don't say anything. I'm just glad I heard you." Wolfgang said as he started to wander away.

"Thanks Wolfgang. We appreciate it." Arnold called out.

"Sure thing." Giving at least Helga a final look he strolled away.

"I'm driving and you call your parents." Helga instructed as they went back to the truck.

Once at the truck and climbing into the cab, Arnold heard her thoughts clearly. "Don't worry, Helga."

"What if this time your parents demand for you to break it off with me?" Starting up the vehicle she stared down at the steering wheel.

Leaning over he kissed her. "They won't and if someone tries I'll fight for you. You are who I'll want by my side."

"Want a cape and a mask when you say things like this?" Helga teased while putting the truck in gear.

After so long in the hospital to get checked out they came home to a million questions from his parents while Stella fawned all over Arnold's wounds. They already left a message to Frank about the latest.

"Still going to school tomorrow?" Miles wondered as he looked at the teenagers.

"I'm still planning on going." Arnold answered.

"Same here." Helga chimed in. "We have to work tomorrow too."

Stella stepped forward. "You sure you want to work tomorrow? Perhaps you both need to rest from this stressful situation. I don't want you both going in there because frankly I'm worried since this is the second time you've been attacked there Arnold. As for you Helga he attacked you too. What happens if there are more friends of his out there who might have a grudge?"

"For me I can list off the things that have frightened me: Bob, losing my mother, Olga's stupidity, Ludwig, and most of all the thought of losing Arnold." Helga said. "If I didn't stop fighting in my own way, Bob would of killed me a long time ago so I learned to keep moving forward. Also I'm scared of losing all those that matter to me."

"Mom I understand your worry, I do, but I need to keep going forward too. I refuse to hide from things that scare me. Truth be told, I was afraid I wasn't gonna find you both alive, but I still kept going forth. Ludwig may have more friends out there who will take their chance with us, but I refuse to hide away in a hole." Stepping forward, Arnold hugged his parents. "I know you're both worried and I love you, just please understand."

"We do, son. We are your parents and we love you so it is in our blood to worry." Miles said to him as he flicked his gaze over to Helga. "We aren't your parents, but we love you and worry about you too, Helga."

Helga blushed as she fell silent.

"Before you both head up there I received a call from your cousin, Arnie. He'll be here for a couple of weeks so he'll be staying in your room, Arnold." Stella informed him.

"Alright mom, thanks." Well at least things have changed since the last time he visited, Arnold thought. "Uh good night mom and dad."

"Good night Stella and Miles." Helga waved at them as they went upstairs. Stopping by her room she told him she'll be right up there after she changed and washed up.

Nodding his head, Arnold went upstairs to remove his clothing gingerly thinking that he hoped that Arnie will maintain a distance with Helga after he finds out about Helga being with him. Putting a robe on and gathering his pajama's he kissed Helga on the way past him on the stairs as he went to use the bathroom.

While cleaning up, Arnold frowned. "Two weeks without sleeping with her? This will the slowest two weeks of his entire life." He mumbled out sullenly.

* * *

 **I did think that Brainy and Lila would make a good couple. Also her and Stinky. I never thought her and Arnold would work out since they were far too similar and both her and him need something that holds their attention to thrive off of. My opinion there. I also didn't have in mind originally who the couple was gonna be who got pregnant. I thought her for several reasons. (All good)**

 **Thanks for all your reviews.**


	43. Chapter 43

Lila was sitting away from everyone as she sat in deep thought. Her father was upset that this could happen to her. He demanded to speak to Brainy. Her father wasn't known for his temper since he kept himself always very relaxed around her, but this wasn't ideal to have her still in high school, and pregnant. When he asked about protection and was it used, Lila knew he asked this for some piece of mind. Lila lied saying there was protection, but the condom must of been defective. She felt like her mouth needed to be washed out from that lie. It was a lie that even Brainy was surprised with. Her father asked if she was going to keep it, and when her reply was yes, he merely sighed before telling her it will take time to adjust, but he will.

Hearing wheezing, Lila looked at Brainy while he went to sit beside her. Still no other friends knew about them and their situation besides, Arnold and Helga. "This is tearing me apart."

Brainy wanted to touch her for comfort, but they were even keeping their relationship secret. Really it wasn't much of one since he felt it wasn't about to grow with her father always around them since her announcement. "I know it is and I'm sorry."

"Don't be." That reaction showed Lila who couldn't believe she said that. "I have to admit that I really enjoyed my first time with you."

"Same here." Brainy smiled very shyly as he visualized her again in his bedroom the first time.

Falling in a comfortable silence, Lila wasn't aware of someone approaching before Brainy whispered to her as a taco shaped teenager stepped forth.

"Hey."

"Oh hey, Arnie." Lila greeted sadly.

Without looking at her companion Arnie just blurted out what was forefront in his mind since he looked at her. "You're pregnant."

Both Lila's and Brainy's eyes widened as Lila instantly got on her feet. "Whatever are you saying?" Did her friends spill on her? Oh no they wouldn't. Could they?

Arnie finally regarded Brainy. "It's yours isn't it?"

Brainy of course didn't know how to respond to that as Lila actually clenched her tiny fists. "Arnie?"

Looking at her before focusing downward, Arnie decided to explain simply. "I live on a farm. You should know how to detect this since you grew up on one till you moved away. I can tell you are pregnant." Looks back to Brainy. "His reaction is simple. I never seen you both hang around together until now." Glancing back to Lila, he snorted. "If you want you can come back to the farm with me and raise the child together."

Lila leaned back against the wall. "But you don't love me. You don't even like-like me."

Snorting again, Arnie did his lazy blink. "You are a teenager now and still using the like-like schoolyard expression." He shook his head. "I don't like you in that way since I plainly like you. I offer this as a means of escape from here. At least it is simple on the farm, and the baby will have fresh air."

Brainy stood up with an almost even attitude. "You want to take our baby away because of that? You just admitted you are experiencing friendship feelings for her. Do you want to marry her also?"

"No. That's just plain silly. I'm offering a way of escape for her." Arnie replied simply. "It helps you out too."

"I want to help her out with our baby." Brainy was never one to raise himself in anger, but this just was insulting to him.

"Then send money." Arnie seemed to have an answer for everything. "If this was Helga you would be running around happy, but you aren't, you're panicking."

Getting in front of, Arnie, Brainy's eyes narrowed to little slits. "I'd still be panicking. I'm young. It is completely natural to be like this."

"If it was me, I would be happy." Arnie countered. His dull eyes just took Brainy in as if sizing him up for the first time in his life.

Finally regaining some semblance of dignity, Lila stepped forth placing a supportive hand at the small of Brainy's back. "Arnie, I appreciate the offer, but you are being ever so rude to Brainy. I will have none of that." She lightly admonished.

Snorting, Arnie smiled at her. "I see being pregnant has finally given you guts, Lila. Perhaps I should reconsider my feelings for you."

"Wow. Rude much?" Helga came forward as she overheard the conversation.

Arnie turned his full attention towards, Helga as his smile became wider. It clearly scared, Helga to see something unusual like this on the normally stoic male. "Helga if you were pregnant. I would take care of you."

"What is with you?" Brainy stopped Arnie's creepy staring at, Helga by stepping in between them. "First Lila. Then you insult me. Then you hit on, Lila, and the second Helga shows up, you are back hitting on her again. What is with you?"

Helga slipped over to Lila's side while raising up her cell. **Time to reign in your cousin. Brainy is very angry. - H**

 **Coming. - A**

"I still know I could do better than you." Arnie was finding this very interesting now. "This is a first you've ever reacted to anything."

"Better than you, Captain Lint." Mocked Brainy.

Helga almost laughed at the nickname till she noticed, Arnold rushing forward to instantly grab, Arnie by the arm to pull him away. Anger was sifting through him as he continued to pull his lackluster cousin along.

Lila went over to stand where Arnie was. "Brainy?" She squeaked when Brainy pulled her against him for a hug. "Oh it's alright. I'm not leaving." She soothed.

Brainy enjoyed that her scent was more lessened now than before. He was enjoying the feel of her in his arms as the days passed. In truth he was falling for her more and more as he was still unsure if it was love. Opening his eyes, Brainy's gaze fell on Helga's. "He'll blab."

"Not if we can help it." Helga promised as she ran off to find Arnold.

When he was sure they were alone, Brainy pulled back so he could look at her. "Don't leave."

Kissing him gently on the lips, Lila removed a stray hair from his cheeks. "I won't. I'm staying." She was truly afraid to ask him this one question. "Do you like me more than friends?"

"Yes." Should he of been more scared to answer that or at least to hear the question? No. When you find you are having a child, that seems to be more daunting then that small question she posed. "No need to be afraid of asking that question of me, Lila. You do know admitting our other situation is far more difficult to bring up, don't you?"

Laughing daintily, Lila threw her hands up to cover her blushing cheeks. "Oh I'm so silly. You're correct, Brainy."

 _'Are they about to have a Care Bear with a heart shaped symbol on it's belly?'_ Thought Brainy as he observed how she was acting now.

As for Helga, she stopped short at seeing a very expressive Arnold versus the dull Arnie having a heated conversation. Well at least, Arnold was.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Eyebrows furrowed as close together as humanly possible. The leaning into the back of the chair was soon replaced with leaning against the desk. Arms coming up to rest in a crossed fashion to support the body to prevent him from slamming his chin at the edge of the desk. His dark eyes flickered through the many negative emotions one experiences. The lips thin into a straight line. The male is unhappy at reading what is on his desk curious on how it passed inspection. Hearing a call, he picks up the receiver.

"Yes, Mavis?" The tone of voice is dull at the moment.

 _"Sir, I'll be leaving in a few minutes. Is there anything else I can do for you?"_ Came Mavis's professional tone.

He wanted to burn or stab the letter in front of him. He wished it never came. Wished that the prison actually screened this. "No, Mavis, go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

 _"Alright, Mr Welker. Have a good evening."_

Frank was unaware if he wished her a good evening back. "This isn't good." Picking up the phone he called the proper department to help handle this situation. "Hey, Samuel, it's Frank Welker." Pause. "Yeah, the family is good. How's yours?" Pause. "Excellent. Um, Sam I have a bit of a problem here that came across my desk that I need to speak to you about."


	44. Chapter 44

Lorenzo was dumbfounded at the shortness of the straw that he picked. The other guys who have picked straws were now snickering away. At first he was confused by how many of the guys could hate that booth, but when they informed him that it could be humiliating, he needed to reasons why.

1) No one would visit that booth whatsoever.

2) Someone could be picking your booth, but what you may have to kiss might haunt you.

3) Bad hygiene.

4) Really mostly the bad hygiene may haunt you even worse. This was safe enough to list again.

Lorenzo heard many more reasons, but figured it would be better to suck up his fear to go for it. Now he had to go for it as he just stared at that horrible short dreaded straw.

"Congrats, Lorenzo! You get the kissing booth." The teacher informed him almost too happily.

"Yeah... Great... Can't wait." Lorenzo was much to quiet as he drawled that out. Looking up he wondered what his friends had.

Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Sid had one of the many games booths.

Phoebe, Lila, and Sheena had one of the food booths.

Curly, Stinky, and Harold had the haunted house.

Patty had a ticket booth.

Rhonda had the other kissing booth. She wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea.

Their other friends just were spared. Lorenzo was envious of them.

"Face it, Lorenzo darling. You'll have the girls lining up for you." Rhonda was busy filing her nails. "I'll have the boys at mines."

Lorenzo examined the spoiled girl more noting their vast difference in spite of their wealth. "Aren't you worried about the bad hygiene?"

"Uch! Yes, of course I am." Putting her file away, Rhonda stood up in front of him with an all too serious expression on her face. "My advice is to give them a chaste kiss. Oh some will try to pull you to them for something bigger. Those I hate." Sticks out her tongue. "At least girls are mindful of their runny noses compared to boys."

Curling up one side of his mouth at that visual, he shook his head as he felt chills up his back. "Here's hoping the night goes fast then." Glancing over to Curly, Lorenzo needed to ask just to satisfy his curiosity. "Won't Curly be jealous?"

"Pshhhh. Of course." A wicked smile formed on her face. "That boy will only prove his worth to me after the carnival. He gets purely animalistic. I love it."

Lorenzo remembered a time when all Rhonda could do was be disgusted by, Curly's actions. Now she seemed to enjoy them at their fullest. If anything that, Rhonda Lloyd loves, is attention.

Coming over to kiss, Helga's cheek, Arnold wrapped his arm around her waist. "I wonder if we will be across from one another. I hope so." Nibbles at her earlobe. "I want to see the constant view of my, Swan."

Melting against him, Helga was enjoying his attention far too much. "Oh why did he have to extend his stay here? Mmmm. Football Head, we're still in public."

"I know." Turning her face towards him, Arnold ghosted his lips over hers. "Want me to sneak into your room tonight? And the next night?" Kisses her softly. "And the night after that?"

Running her tongue across his lower lips, Helga mumbled her answer to him as they deepened their kiss. Lately they have been becoming more chancier with their attentions.

 _One day, she was in his bedroom laying flat on her back with Arnold between her legs. They were getting more heated as the seconds passed. Arnold was brushing his hand down her bare leg when he shifted, Helga a bit as he moved his hand between the fabric of her shorts. Helga moaned out the second his hand was cupping her rear, that yes, they were very tempted into removing their clothes. Hearing a snort, Helga yelped, while Arnold removed his hand to glare at his cousin for interrupting them._

 _"25 minutes and 16 seconds. That is how long you were doing that. I counted." Arnie deadpanned while still focused on the couple._

 _"Arnie! It's rude to stare." Arnold admonished while wishing he could get up to strangle his annoying cousin right now, but he was in a predicament._

 _Blinking one eye and then the other, Arnie responded to him. "Than you should of locked the door."_

 _Arnold's eyes formed a very narrow slit. "Get. Out." He bit out while baring some teeth._

 _Shrugging, Arnie turned to leave the room without a word. Feeling he was truly gone, Arnold rolled over to the other side of Helga. "I need to invest in a deadbolt for this door."_

 _"Arnold, you know that won't stop him from coming in." Quickly getting up, Helga ran to the door to lock it before rushing back to the bed to straddle him. "One more week left. Remember."_

 _Groaning, Arnold moved Helga down to lay down on top of him. "His trip has been extended to one more week."_

 _"What? Ugh. Arnold, I'm sick and tired of sleeping alone."_

 _Running his hand through her hair, and down her back, Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga. "Same here, Swan."_

Moving her lips against, Arnold's ear, Helga wanted to whisper out an idea to him. "I'm running a strictly private kissing booth in my room tonight. I hope you are willing to come join me now." Kisses his ear. "And forever."

Getting far too heated, Arnold whispered hungrily into her own ear. "Helga, I'm having a hard time keeping it together around you. You know I'll say yes to that." Groans. "You have any clue, any clue at all at how much I want to kiss your naked flesh."

Releasing a shuddering breath, Helga wanted to leave campus right that very second. "I feel the same way. I want you so badly."

"Um.. Hey guys." Gerald interrupted. He hated to do this to his best friend, but they were starting to attract a scene.

Not even pulling away from, Helga, Arnold muttered out. "Yes, Gerald?"

Clearing his throat, Gerald stepped forward more. "Well you guys look one second into pulling your clothes off, and well... Everyone is beginning to notice."

Both pulling away, their faces lighted up at the sight of everyone looking in their direction. Some pulled a wolf whistle. Some did some nervous gestures. Some that were their friends, smiled at them. Helga began laughing nervously burrowing herself against Arnold's chest.

Stepping forward, Phoebe was trying to hide her smile behind her hand. "Yes, perhaps it is best that you both take this in a more discreet location after school."

"Duly noted. Thanks guys." Watching Helga separate from him was practically heartbreaking at best, but he knew she was trying to cool off too.

"Ugh. Must splash cold water on my face to cool down." Helga announced through a growl as she quickly took off with Phoebe on her tail.

Slapping his hand down hard on his best friend's shoulder, Gerald took Helga's vacated seat. "It looks pretty good between you both. Tell me how hard is it on a scale between 1 to 10. Seeing that you both vow to keep celibate until after high school."

Moving his hands to rest in his hair while leaning forward, Arnold groaned. "Beyond a 10, Gerald. I'm going insane."

"You know..." Gerald let that one word linger so he could have, Arnold's full attention. "You could just do a bit of foreplay. It helps. Phoebe and I chickened out going fully all the way, so we just have a lot of safe fun."

Arnold couldn't help but hate to hear all this information since it flooded his imagination about his two friends. "Well as great as that all seems, Gerald." He was silently praying, Gerald wouldn't reveal more. "We haven't gotten that far, and we are practically going insane. Even when we play together it makes us become extremely heated."

"Just indulge a little."

"No. We have and look at us now." Leaning back, Arnold looked to be scanning everyone around him, but all he was doing was staring at nothing. "We are on the verge of ripping our clothes off. No, Gerald, we are gonna wait. That's the best thing to do."

Slapping his back none to hard, Gerald nodded his head. "No early pregnancy for you."

Arnold couldn't respond to that since he was still afraid of accidently slipping out Lila and Brainy's secret. He just settled on groaning for now.

OOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in an office across town, Frank was getting ready to meet up with Sam to discuss that letter when he got a call from, Mavis informing him that Sam was on the line. Picking up the phone, Frank greeted him. "Hey Sam. I'm getting ready to leave here. Is there something you want?"

Sam's voice was hesitant in his response. "Uh yeah. Um Frank..." There was a pause at feeling so stupid. "He's escaped."

Slamming his rear hard back into his chair, Frank felt flushed. "What? How?"

"I dunno, but in the short amount of time he has made many friends with the convicts here. Chances are they must of helped in some way because he's no longer here." Sam felt actually embarrassed by this predicament. "I'm sorry, Frank, but we are doing everything possible to find him. The reporters are coming to ask questions and I had to call you before it hits the newscast."

"Damn it! Did you contact the police here at least?" Frank was running his hand furiously in his hair.

"Yes and you are my second call. What are you gonna do?"

"Inform the daughter. He'll go after her first." Standing up, Frank checked for his cellphone so he can put it in his pocket. "I have to call her. Get the police to protect her. This isn't good at all. Thanks, Sam."

"Sure thing. Good luck there, buddy."

Hanging up, Frank left the office to inform, Mavis of his plans, and to call the police under his order. Normally in his career, he had gotten involved in the lives of very few clients personally. When he met, Miriam, she felt like an Aunt to him or possible older sister. He felt close to her, and when he met Helga, Frank couldn't help but think of how engaging she is. She was far more engaging than his own sister, he thought, so he couldn't help but want to protect her. Now with Arnold, he enjoyed speaking to him almost like a best bud, so he couldn't help to want to help him out with his case.

Checking the time, Frank decided to at least drive to the school to speak to her in person.

Reaching her school, he was lucky enough to find her outside speaking with Phoebe. Thinking it saved him time from having to go inside the building, Frank parked his car hailing Helga.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold and Gerald were still speaking to one another in the gym as more planning was being done for the carnival, when they heard someone scream out making everyone in the place stand stock still. The scream echoed. It was extremely powerful, and only one person in there knew who it was. Very quickly, Arnold ran out of there with Gerald following close behind. While the sound echoed making it hard for many others to figure out where it came from, Arnold did. His Helga homing device led him over towards the direction of her. Helga wasn't happy, and Phoebe looked to be trying to calm her, while Frank was still trying to speak.

"Helga?" Arnold was running fast towards her.

Helga turned her head to him. Her skin looked to be completely drained of color. "Bob escaped."

Arnold stopped so fast suddenly that his foot fell hard into the asphalt causing a shock wave up through his body. "How did that happen?" Getting closer to her, Arnold put his arm around her waist. "Frank. How?"

Frank saw the ring on, Helga's hand for the first time knowing it wasn't an ordinary one. "I have a friend who is a Warden there. The media will be on this and there is a manhunt on the way. They don't know how just yet, but my friend is investigating it."

"What I wouldn't give to have a drama free life right now." Helga softly complained.

"I know." Kissing her forehead, Arnold addressed, Frank. "What about protection? I don't want him any where's near Helga."

"It'll be provided, Arnold." Frank had his soft understanding voice going. "I don't want anything to happen to her either."

Helga was studying the ground in silent thought. "Did Olga visit him recently?" Helga glanced up to first look at Arnold then Frank.

"I have not a clue, Helga. I did get a letter from him yesterday." Frank answered.

Very quickly she latched her hands on the chain link fence. "What did it say? I must know." Helga felt Arnold's hand on her back trying to comfort her.

"It was sent to me since I'm the one who came to your house. He feels that if I didn't show up he'd still be out." Frank swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. "That he'd be able to do what he wished with you with no one being the wiser." Frank really didn't want to relay every bit of that letter to her since it offered him far too many chills. "Helga, I'll do everything possible to keep you safe."

Arnold knew, Frank was hiding more of what was pertained in that letter. He knew it, and he had a feeling Helga did as well. "God, what's next? La Sombra again?"

"Frank, my dad can be ignorant in some cases, but when he wants something bad enough, he always finds a way to do it." Licking her lips, Helga needed to know. "Did Olga visit him recently? Call that warden to find out for me."

Doing so, Frank had to hold on for the information. After some time, Frank finally answered. "Yes she did. March 26th."

"Great. Just fantastic. Crimeny! She obviously got him angry by what I said to her. Ugh!" Helga remembered the last time she spoke to him. "I'd rather deal with killer clowns right now. I'd rather face rats. Hell! Let me eat strawberries."

Bringing her into his arms, Arnold tried to ease her mind. He hoped that, Bob would go elsewhere. Hope that he is caught very soon. Arnold just hoped for the best, and to keep her safe.


	45. Chapter 45

**To the collective reviews... I'll get there with Bob along with Olga.**

 **Starfox, Arnie always comes in at the wrong time.**

* * *

Carnival day arrived very quickly. During the morning, everyone set up their booths, and after speaking to the teacher organizing the event, Arnold's game booth was across from, Helga's. Helga was bound and determined to have fun in spite of, Bob being on the loose. Security was made aware of him along with anyone else.

Jumping over her booth, Helga went over to, Arnold's to bring him in for a huge kiss. Arnold couldn't help but carry her out back to get as much of her as possible, just as she was doing the same to him. Feeling her delicate hands reach under his shirt, he felt butterflies forming within his stomach from just the barest of touches.

"Swan, I'm very close to carrying you to the truck, and bringing you home." Though he was trying to sound threatening, he had such a light teasing tone to his voice.

Kissing his neck, Helga continued to lift his shirt up. "I'm not stopping you." She lilted out while playing with the slight grooves of his 6 pack.

"Helga Pataki and Arnold Shortman! Where are you?" Called out the teacher.

Giggling, they both emerged from the side of Arnold's booth. "Yes, Mr Simons?" Arnold asked as innocently as possible.

Shaking his head, Mr Simons, got closer to them trying to act amused, but was far too stressed from the tiny little problems that happened in other booths. "Getting a bit of loving in before you start your jobs?" Seeing how, Helga put her head against, Arnold's chest, he simply rolled his eyes as he remembered how him and his wife use to be. "I'm certain you both won't be a problem after this so I'm gonna trust you."

"Don't worry, Mr Simons, we won't let you down." Arnold told him with the utmost in confidence.

"I have a feeling you both won't. I know this is just something to tide you both over. I'm just here to say we are opening up in 5 minutes so please get to your booths please." Simons was extremely calm before wandering out to the fairway to shout out for people to get ready now.

Pouting, Helga faced, Arnold. "I guess I'll see you right over there. I love you, Football Head."

Bending down to kiss her, Arnold whispered in her ear. "I love you too, Swan. Now after this carnival I'll get my revenge."

"Ohhhh, please do." Winking at him, Helga ran back over to her booth grinning all the way.

While at the Kissing Booths, Lorenzo was still twiddling his thumbs still nervous about this whole deal. Glancing at, Rhonda, she was the picture of calmness while she primped herself. Occasionally, she would toss a glance his way along with her most gentlest smile. She kept giving him tips on how to handle different customers and when that didn't seem to work, he was still left there just twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh relax darling." Rhonda was now filing her nails. "Is there a girl you have a crush on at the moment?"

Stopping his twiddling, Lorenzo felt stump to answer the question or not. "How will that help me?"

Pausing from her nail filing duties, Rhonda took a few steps closer to him. "Well you know that advice of when you give a speech and it helps to picture the audience naked. Well before you kiss a girl, just imagine her as your crush. It should help."

"What if I have two crushes?"

Blinking, Rhonda got closer to him as she practically salivated. Next to Arnold and Gerald, Lorenzo was considered a very good looking guy where all the girls couldn't help drool for. Of course seeing that he was the only one out of the three that was available, Rhonda knew his booth might get packed. "Who are they?" Watching his face turn red, Rhonda had to whisper to him. "I swear that I will not tell a soul."

Lorenzo knew she was more trustworthy now than she was years ago with secrets. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled before leaning close to her. "They are both unavailable. They are both best friends. They are..."

Rhonda beamed. "Helga and Phoebe. Am I correct?"

Blushing all over again, Lorenzo nodded his head. "I wouldn't do anything to harm their relationships. I guess I enjoy the unattainable."

"You do." Pouting, Rhonda snapped her fingers. "I guess I thought it was me. Not that there is anything wrong with who you have a crush on. It's natural. I use to have a crush on, Harold and Arnold when we were 9."

"I had a crush on you when I was 12." He admitted. Hearing the warning about the carnival about to begin, he groaned.

Rhonda perked up more. "Oh, you should of told me that. I had a crush on you too, but you were too engrossed in your electronics." Seeing him get nervous all over again, she had to give him more advice. "Alright... With every blonde or very light golden brown hair that pays for a kiss, think of Helga. Every raven haired and dark brown haired girl, think of Phoebe."

"What if they have red hair?"

"Dealers choice! Just relax, Lorenzo and you'll do just fine." Patting his shoulder, Rhonda went back to sit at her booth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been 4 hours into the Carnival so far, and several times, Arnold was distracted at, Helga's display of showmanship across from him. She really knew how to attract attention. Yes, it is true that he could tell that half the male population was hitting on her. He knew with either a waggle of her finger or the sudden seriousness of her face, that she was pushing them away.

Not like, Arnold wasn't being hit on himself. When one group of females left, then came back looking decidedly a lot more easy looking than the last time he had them there, Arnold couldn't help but stand back.

"So... Do have to be here all night?" A short blonde asked him with heavy make-up on her face and a top that was threatening to slide down.

A brunette leaned against the stand to look him up and down. "Yeah, do you? We want to invite you to a party we're having."

"A very private party." Came a pixie cut red head wearing the shortest skirt imaginable.

The blonde leaned forward also. "You get to be the only male there."

Raising his eyebrow up, Arnold really had the urge to laugh. "Sorry, ladies. I have a girlfriend."

The brunette tried to reach out to him, but Arnold stepped away from her. "Oh... But she won't find out. You get to share a night with us, and she'll be none the wiser."

Peering past the group, Arnold smirked. "She will. Especially when she is in the booth behind you." Waving over at, Helga, he enjoyed how the girls all looked in her direction while, Helga had a rifle resting on her leg. He thought it was cute when she blew a kiss his way. "My girlfriend trusts me, but she doesn't take kindly to other females trying to poach her guy."

"Well if you change your mind..." The red head insisted before looking towards Helga cocking the rifle. "Um... Never mind. Later, handsome."

Watching them take off, Helga shouted out. "You come back now, ya hear?" Making a show of uncocking the fake gun, she winked over at, Arnold.

Arnold really loved her. "Ok now. Do we have any serious takers here?!" He bellowed out to the crowd.

Checking the time, Helga was getting tired of this. It was more fun to be out there then to be cooped up here. It was fantastic to have a view of, Arnold. The thing she hated was being hit on, or him being hit on. Making a slight swooning sound, Helga took the money from someone else before handing them the balls to toss. When they won, she gave him a stuffed animal of his choosing, only to get it given back to her.

"Will you go out with me?" The guy was a couple years younger than her. Pimple faced, but cute in a way.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend. Thanks though." Helga offered a kind smile in hopes he won't persist.

Looking at the stuffed animal, he continued to speak. "No offense, but most people use the; I got a boyfriend, excuse."

Leaning against the pole, Helga pointed towards, Arnold. "He's right over there if you wish to question him." Seeing how sad the guy appeared, Helga tried to soothe him. "Why don't you find a girl that you find attractive. Not any from the stands, since I know most are in relationships. Find an attractive girl, hope she doesn't have a boyfriend, and go up to her handing her the prize."

"What do I say if I do?"

Helga handed him a pick up line that didn't seem so cheesy. "It's worth a shot."

"Thanks."

Watching him head off, Helga picked up her phone to text, Arnold. **Please spend the night with me in my room. - H**

Arnold smirked at her incoming message. **I would love to. :* - A**

Helga made a happy jump before going back to her duties.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nadine watched the line for both Rhonda's and Lorenzo's booths with some amusement. Watched at how, Rhonda pulled a face with at least half the guys lining up for her. Lorenzo remained a gentleman. Not ever a ill look from him as he tried to bare it all.

Looking at her money, Nadine went over to stand in line. She was available. Had her failed date. She always thought of, Lorenzo as a very handsome guy who didn't have an ounce of horrible ego. None of her other friends had a crush on him, so she figured it wouldn't hurt to do this. Exchanging a knowing look from, Rhonda, who winked at her, Nadine smiled.

As she inched closer, her self-esteem was beginning to give away. What if he was horrified having her here? What if he didn't like the kiss? Was she at least pretty in his eyes? Oh is my breath still good? What if he hates my hair? Oh does my outfit look decent? As she was checking herself out, she caught, Rhonda shaking her head at her. She saw her mouth out that she looked good. Rhonda wouldn't lie to her about how she looked. Feeling her phone vibrate, Nadine glanced at it quickly.

 **Stop it! You look fantastic! Trust me. Now go and get a good kiss from him. - Rhonda**

Nadine beamed a smile up at her best friend mouthing out a thanks. Straightening out her posture, she found she was the next in line. She hoped he enjoyed the kiss. The girl in front of her moved out of the way, and she watched at how Lorenzo smiled sweetly to her.

"Greetings, Nadine. I'm surprised you are here. How are you enjoying yourself?" His eyes went into a half lidded gaze as he leaned forward. Nadine noticed he didn't do this to the other girls. Is there hope?

"Greetings, Lorenzo. How are you holding up here?" She kept her eyes fixed on him.

Lorenzo rolled his eyes thinking about the other girls before her. Most were sneaky with their kisses. Some seemed to forget to brush their teeth. Some had overpowering perfume on. In truth, none were natural to him. Studying, Nadine, he always thought of her as this sweet and kind girl, who knew how to have fun, and was very intelligent. To him, she was natural looking.

"I'm better now if you want to stick around."

Was he flirting with her? No, this had to because he was here at this booth. Nadine wasn't about to back down as she placed a $20.00 bill in front of him. She enjoyed how he looked down casually to it while a smile played up a bit wider on his face. Was this a good sign?

Lorenzo asked her if she wanted change, and when she replied no, Lorenzo put the money away. Reaching out to take her hand, it was a move he didn't do with any other girl, and brought her forward more. Gazing into her eyes, he ran his hand along her jawline. He hoped her kisses were as good as her passion for what she loved to study.

Nadine's breath caught at what he was doing. She was only a little aware of his hand moving to her waist to bring her closer. She heard her heart beating. The way his brown eyes continued looking into hers, made her weak. The feeling of his lips brushing against hers made this experience so worth it. When she felt pressure against her lips, Nadine closed her eyes.

Lorenzo forgot everything around him, except for her. She was passionate even though they haven't deepened their kiss. Feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders, Lorenzo became frustrated at the booth keeping them apart. Oh this was good he thought. Running his tongue along her lips, he was asking permission to gain access.

Nadine allowed it. Feeling his tongue against hers, she was in bliss. He really is a good kisser. So good that she allowed a moan to escape her. Blushing, she felt ashamed for doing that till he heard the same from him. Does he like her or is he this good with what he does? She would be sad if he didn't.

Rhonda watched as her best friend and her other friend in the throes of passion. She watched at how the other girls behind, Nadine were starting to complain making her send a warning glance their way. Lorenzo liked her, there was no doubt from what she was seeing. Telepathically, she was congratulating, Nadine on a job well done.

Feeling drunk, Lorenzo pulled away slightly so he can study her face. "Seriously... Stay." He begged.

"Why?" Nadine whispered out. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Because I enjoyed our first kiss together." Placing a chaste kiss on her, Lorenzo felt this was a perfect time to ask. "Want to go out with me?"

"You'll free up your schedule for me?"

"Yes. I have a perfect place to take you." Watching her pull back, Lorenzo loved how her eyes seemed to dance. "I won't give it away, but next weekend, it is all for you."

Moving around the booth, she boldly kissed him. "I would enjoy going out with you." Turning her head to observe all the waiting girls, Nadine smirked. "I'm not jealous about this, but we'll make them jealous after when I can kiss you again."

Grinning, Lorenzo played with a strand of her hair. "You already did make them jealous." Coming closer to whisper in her ear, he said, "I want more than one kiss with you."

"I promise you will." Blowing him a kiss, Nadine passed by, Rhonda who congratulated her.

Lorenzo watched her walk towards the games section, enjoyed how she turned around to wave at him. Yeah he had his crushes with, Helga and Phoebe, but Nadine was the truth of what he wanted.

* * *

 **Don't you love how Helga handles girls hitting on her man?**

 **Also good for Nadine. :)**


	46. Chapter 46

With the carnival being a success, the school organized a school dance. It was a bit laughable with the cheesy decorations and horrible sound system, but everyone seemed to be having some fun. Everyone danced and when, Helga excused herself to use the restroom, Arnold went outside to get some air.

Going through the doors, he spotted, Lila just standing there looking ahead of her, making him walk over to say hi. "Hey, Lila. What are you doing out here?"

Lila avoided turning her head to look at him. She hoped no other guy would speak to her. "Just getting some air and thinking."

"Are you alright?" Concerned he tried to read her face from just her profile.

"Well, Brainy is sick, and I shouldn't of came because I'm feeling oh so much not like myself, Arnold." Taking a chance, she looked up towards him. "You look so handsome tonight, Arnold."

The way she spoke that complement sounded like, Helga a little when she was feeling... Arnold stopped his thought process as he took a step back. "Uh thanks, Lila. You look nice yourself."

Not reading his body language, Lila stepped closer. "Do you know what pregnancy does to a female? I heard about it, but now I'm feeling it. I know it is still early, but I can't help but think things. I even looked at, Harold wrong."

"Oh... Uh, want me to get one of the girls to talk to you?" Yeah, this wasn't something, Arnold wanted to talk about with the way she was walking towards him even as he kept stepping back.

"Helga is so lucky to have you all the time. I adore, Brainy, I do, and if he was here, he'd help." Lila felt desperate. Felt clouded with lust as her thoughts drifted to, Brainy.

"Yeah, let me get one of the girls." Starting to turn away, he was grabbed hard by, Lila, and forcibly kissed. Arnold vaguely heard footsteps running off as he pried her away from him. "Lila!"

Blinking at realization of what she had done, Lila turned red. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Arnold. Oh gosh. I don't feel that way for you, but... Oh god." She should of stayed home. She kissed him. Kissed another girls boyfriend. Oh she was awful. Helga is gonna kill her.

Helga came walking up to, Phoebe, disturbed. Telling her that she had to leave now, Phoebe kept asking her where was, Arnold. "Arnoldo had, Lila plastered to his lips." Shaking her head of her thoughts, Helga took off out of there.

Phoebe's eyes went wide as she turned to head out the door to find, Lila crying her eyes out, and Arnold looking very uncomfortable. Storming up to them both, Phoebe tried to focus on the both of at the same time. "What happened?"

Hearing rushed footsteps coming out to join his girlfriend, Gerald looked over to his best friend. "Hey, Helga hopped into a cab. She looked upset."

"She did?!" Arnold was about to run off when, Phoebe blocked him.

"Why were you kissing, Lila? I thought you were over her!" Phoebe screamed out. "Helga saw you both."

Lila started to cry more heavily. "Oh I'm oh so sorry, Arnold. I shouldn't of came. Oh being pregnant is not fun."

"What?" Gerald was loud. "Did you say, pregnant?"

"Yes and the only ones who knew were, Arnold, Helga, and Brainy." Sniffling, Lila wiped her nose. "Brainy is the dad. Please keep this a secret."

"And the kiss?" Phoebe will ask about her pregnancy later after this situation was rectified.

"Hormones. I wouldn't of attacked, Arnold." Sniffling, Lila looked apologetically over to Arnold. "I'm so sorry, Arnold."

Arnold couldn't deal with this right now. Couldn't look at, Lila. The most important person he needed to get to, ran out the door. Hearing, Lila yell out that she was sorry, Arnold didn't want to bother with the apology right now. Running to the parking lot, he jumped into his truck and tore out of there.

Reaching the boarding house, Arnold went inside, and ran upstairs to her room. Knocking on it, she wasn't answering so he checked to see if it was locked, and turned the knob to find she wasn't in there. Looking towards his room, Arnold went upstairs to find it empty. Hearing someone come up the steps, Arnold turned to see that it was, Arnie.

"Have you seen, Helga?"

Arnie blinked as he ate his ice cream. "I just got back, so no."

Looking up towards his skylight, Arnold went up the ladder, and popped his head out to find her standing out there. Breathing a sigh of relief, Arnold climbed out observing how she looked right now. Her expression was somber in profile. Her arms were crossed over her stomach. Arnold watched at how the slight breeze played with her hair and the hem of her purple dress.

Helga could see him standing there knowing he was feeling as awkward as herself right now. When Emma kissed him, Helga knew automatically it was just some trickery. Seeing him with, Lila's lips on his was just unsettling. "She kissed you." She didn't know how else to begin, so it was safe to blurt out the statement of fact right now. "I was almost tempted to go to a hotel for the night, but I have a homicidal father out there."

"Lila is being very hormonal now with the pregnancy. When I heard her talking in a way that made me uncomfortable, I was backing away from her. I told her I was gonna find you to talk to her." Arnold explained while taking a few more steps forward. "Helga, she grabbed me. She kissed me. I pushed her away. I didn't and would never kiss her or anyone else, except for you."

Turning her head, her mouth almost twitched into a smile. "I do trust you. I know it seems strange with how I ran out of there, but I do." Now facing him fully, she continued to speak. "Hormones or not, she should of known better. Should of stopped. Right now I feel betrayed by her. She told me that she thinks of you as her brother, and there she is plastering her lips on you." She shook her head.

Closing the gap, Arnold wrapped his arms around her. "I'm happy that you trust me since I would never ever do that. Lila kept apologizing, but even I can't accept it right now when my concern was for you. Phoebe came out instantly telling me that you saw."

"Would you of told me if I didn't see it?"

"Yes." He answered promptly. Bringing his hands up so he can cup her face, he tilted it up so he can observe what was happening in those eyes right now. "Helga, I wouldn't keep a secret like that from you."

"Oh? What type of secret would you keep from me?"

Arnold loved the teasing tone she placed in her voice. He should of washed his mouth out before coming up here. "It's just something embarrassing that no one else knows about. Not even, Gerald knows."

Studying how his face turned beat red, Helga pinched his rear. "Spill."

He couldn't believe he was gonna spill it. "I once sang, 'I feel pretty' while I had my baby blue pajama's on with a sun printed on it. In fact I would look like, Eugene when he goes on and on, singing show tunes."

Helga didn't laugh, she smiled lovingly at him. "I once tried to sleepwalk all the way back to, Hillwood. There was no other food in the house. I was angry and upset at my family, so I ate pork rinds. Kept sleep walking after eating that crap. I remember waking up one time in middle of a show tune in the middle of a train station. Talk about embarrassing."

Chuckling at the both of them, Arnold nuzzled her nose. "We will one day have dorky children one day."

"Hey! They'll also be amazing." Helga argued back playfully.

"Do you mind if I excuse myself for a moment, Helga?" Hearing a positive to his question, Arnold went down through the stairwell instead of his room in order to use the bathroom. He at least wanted another dance with her and to wash his lips from what happened earlier. The only one allowed to touch him was his fiance.

As Helga waited for him, she felt shivers running up her spine. It was a warm night, and actually mildly pleasant. Scanning the rooftop, there was no one up here with her right now making her focus elsewhere. Was she being paranoid? It felt like the most searing death look was staring her down. Trying to widdle her away. The last time she felt it was when... Stepping back suddenly from the edge, Helga made her way through the stairwell locking the door behind her. Breathing in and out rapidly, she had to find, Arnold.

Reaching the bottom step, she ran directly into, Arnold. "Sorry." She was panting hard.

She was calm when he left her, what happened? Holding her by her arms, Arnold decided to remain calm. "What happened, Helga?"

"I didn't see him, but I felt him, Arnold." She was gripping to the sleeves of his shirt tightly. "Every time I got that feeling he was always close behind."

Kissing her forehead, he told her to wait there for him while he made sure all the windows and doors were secure. Coming back, he wrapped his hand around her waist to guide her to her room. Sitting her down on her bed, Arnold noticed that she was shaking with her eyes darting around with each sound she heard. Sitting beside her he wrapped her up in his arms.

"I'm here for you, Helga. Always will be." Arnold promised.

Without a word she stood up. Quickly removing her dress, she was only mildly aware of him seeing her like this as she turned her back towards him to remove her bra. For, Arnold, he couldn't help but watched entranced. They hadn't even gotten to this stage. They always touched over their clothes. He had ran his hands inside her shirt and shorts a few times, but never seen almost the whole like this before.

Studying her backside, Arnold noticed a slight scar here and there from the years she endured under, Bob. Helga deserved nothing but good. Moving forward, he placed his hands on her hips to bring her towards him. Taking in her vanilla scent, Arnold moved his head forward to press a kiss on one of her scars. He heard Helga's change in her breathing pattern. She was aroused. Softly, he moved a hand up to caress her silky skin.

Feeling weak kneed from his touch, Helga sat down on his lap to lean against him. It was a move that spelled trouble between them with the way his hands moved around to her stomach. Feeling him kiss her bare shoulder gave her goosebumps. Tilting her head back to rest against his shoulder, she felt his hands move up causing her to feel excitement.

Arnold tried to remain a gentleman to her, but the way she felt against him was too hard to pass up. "Do you want me to stop?" His voice was low. Seductive.

How could she answer that question when it felt so good? Turning her head, Helga brought up one arm to turn his head towards her. Their eyes met with so many unsaid things right now. There was no need when their body language was doing all the talking. Pressing her lips against his, she felt that amazing rush to her body. His hands began to move.

"Can we cuddle like this tonight?" Helga's voice was soft. She felt entranced.

Lifting her up, Helga used her hand to pull down the covers so he can lay her down. Removing his clothing and shoes, except for his underwear, he slid under the covers. "Anything you desire." He murmured lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her.


	47. Chapter 47

**Burn-a-dark-soul, you are correct there.**

 **Hello Guest reviewer**

* * *

Getting over his illness Sunday, Brainy came to school still feeling a bit weak, but not the worse for wear. Going down the hallways he was greeted by, Eugene and Sheena, as he passed by. Some of his other friends were milling around further up the hall, and still no, Arnold, Helga, or even Lila in view. Heading over to his locker, he opened it to grab some books when he caught the familiar scent.

"Hello, Brainy. How ever are you doing now?" Lila inquired sweetly.

Closing his locker, he smiled softly in her direction noticing how she was holding the book more predominately up in front of her stomach now. He also noted that there was something behind her eyes. "I'm fine now. What about you?"

"Oh... I hate being sick in the morning." Looking down sadly, Lila felt his hand on her arm as he gently guided her outside, and away from everyone. "Brainy?"

"I hear morning sickness is a pain, but there is something else going on. You didn't call me all this weekend so I want to know." Being a good observer, Brainy saw she was fighting hard to hide something. "Please talk to me, Lila."

"I... Uh... Kissed, Arnold."

Brainy watched as tears fell down her face as she told him that, Helga saw the kiss. Said that her hormones were going off and he just happened to be there. Hearing, Helga running off upset, Brainy frowned. "You. Kissed. Him." He repeated slowly. From the side, he watched, Arnold and Helga walking hand in hand towards school from the student parking lot.

"He didn't accept my apology and I have no idea how, Helga feels." Face now red from embarrassment, she had the urge to go home. "I'm sorry, Brainy."

He was actually a forgiving person naturally, but this is the first time he had no clue what to say. "If Stinky or any of our other male friends came up to you instead of, Arnold, would you of kissed them?"

Lila nodded her head meekly. "I believe so. I hold no attraction to, Arnold since I do see him like a brother."

"Lila, do you understand how this just now feels completely..." He let it linger in the air. "You see him as your brother and yet you..."

Covering her eyes over in shame, she continued to cry. "I'm a horrible, horrible person, Brainy."

"You made a mistake that I hope you never repeat." Taking a deep breath, Brainy took her hand. "I can't lie here, but even I'm hurt too. You just need to see if, Helga comes up to you to talk about this."

"Why can't I go up to her to apologize?" Lila was confused.

Brainy considered getting into a huge monolouge with her, but made it simple. "In this situation, Helga must speak since you did kiss her boyfriend. She needs to wrap her mind around speaking to you first before you talk."

"Alright, Brainy, I'll listen." Kissing his lips, she wondered if he will outright reject her now. "I really am truly sorry, Brainy. I swear I will never repeat that."

"Hope not since I've gotten pretty attached to you." Turning himself back towards the building, he began walking with her beside him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

During lunch, Helga located, Lila sitting down against the side of the building. Watching her eat in a dejected manner, Helga pursed her mouth while she approached her. For Lila, she heard the sounds of footsteps come towards her filling her with dread when she slowly looked up to see, Helga's serious expression.

"You betrayed me, Lila." While her voice was soft so as not to carry far, Helga couldn't help the stern quality added to it. "You could of controlled yourself, but you had to do that. Why him? You know how this hurts me? Almost hurt us?"

"I know, Helga, and I'm deeply sorry. After all you have done for me."

Hearing her whimper, Helga wasn't about to forgive her so soon. "Perhaps, Brainy forgave you, and that is him since he is naturally forgiving, but seriously... Why Arnold? I thought you didn't have any feelings for him. Thought of him like kin." She was about to add something to that last remark, but it really was bordering on something she didn't care to think about.

Standing up slowly, Lila was now feeling the bit of extra weight on her now. Now on her feet, she explained what led up to her being out there. "I'm not at all attracted to, Arnold. I just like him as a friend. I know it is hard to believe, but it is true." She started off in saying. "I was starting to feel... That emotion. The emotion I feel strongly with when I'm around, Brainy." She smiled softly at the last memory of them together before continuing. "Well when he couldn't make it, I thought I could do it seeing that I truly felt that strong around him alone. Anyhow, as I was going along, I found myself attracted to many of the males in there. This includes that male coach."

Helga cringed at that thought. "Go on, and ew."

"It gets worse. The second I looked at, Sid in that way, and to have him come over and hit on me... Well I thought it best to go outside to cool off." She started to fumble around with herself getting embarrassed. "Helga, it wasn't helping, and I was afraid to go back inside. I thought to even rush to the bathroom to... You know."

Helga didn't wish to think about it, but she knew what she meant.

Appreciating that she wasn't commenting on that salacious possibility, Lila kept on. "Well as I was feeling that way, I heard Arnold come up. I remember vaguely his scared expression and how he backed away, but I was so heavily into the moment that well... That is when you saw me forcing a kiss on him."

"Lila, I'm hoping this passes soon, because if not, I'm locking you and Brainy away in a motel for 24 hours." Helga looked at her tiny belly now. "I'm still hesitant with you. Especially around, Arnold, but for now I will take this a day at a time for now."

"Helga, I swear I will never do that again. I swear. Please believe me." She begged.

Watching, Brainy approach, Helga waited till he was closer so she can continue to speak. "Perhaps I'll just do it for this weekend to you both."

"What's that?" Brainy wondered as he looked between the two girls.

"She wants to lock us up in a motel for 24 hours until I'm over this feeling." Lila replied softly as she blushed about the idea of them behind closed doors again.

Smiling shyly at the thought, Brainy couldn't help his own thoughts even as, Helga dismissed herself. Scanning all around him for anyone else, he approached, Lila. "Well it isn't such a bad idea."

Lila's eyes grew till she slowly shut them at the feeling of pressure against her lips. Wrapping her arms around him, she couldn't help the smile that started to grow on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The store manager allowed, Helga to stick around, and wait for Arnold in the back while he finished up instead of letting her wait alone in the truck. Helga had to admire watching him work, he was so serious about what he was doing. The only time she pouted was when he was out of view making her pull out her pink journal to write in it.

For Arnold, he loved to occasionally glance over his shoulder to find her writing. He loved the dedication she poured into her poetry. Loved how dedicated she was to it. She always wrote so furiously while her penmanship was always flawless looking. She had let him read some of her older journals and he remembered the first time he read them, he was flabbergasted at how many were dedicated to him. Even ones where she was completely gone from, Hillwood. He remembered their little conversation.

 _"Even after you left here, you still wrote about me. Why?" He asked in wonderment as he continued looking at the poems._

 _Helga was naturally shy at his statement as she suddenly laid down on his bed, curling up in embarrassment. "What can I say? You made the biggest impression on me."_

 _"These are love poems. Most of us weren't able to write and here you are writing words out that could make a college bound kid's brain swell up and explode." He argued gently. "You are incredibly smart, Ms. Pataki."_

 _"Thanks." She was now hiding her face partially._

 _Arnold could see that her face was completely red now. "Also very mature too. I did think you were cute, and I felt bad for you because I thought it strange you came to school on your own with no parents."_

 _"What can I say, Arnold? You know my family history by now." Her tone of voice changed from embarrassment to that of resentment._

 _Putting the journal aside, Arnold had to get her out of this tightly curled up look. "I love you for all of this, Helga." Making sure to uncurl her from her tiny little prison right now, Arnold managed to lift her up to place on his lap. "I'm happy you came back here to live so we can both have a second chance."_

 _"I'm happy too in spite of some obstacles. Though I think you are saying this simply to see me naked one day." She teased._

 _"Well that is a bonus. Well one of them it will be." Feeling shy all of a sudden, Arnold lifted her off the bed with him carrying her. "Alright, dinner is almost ready, and I believe I'll carry you down today."_

 _Laughing at the thought of all the boarders seeing them like this, Helga tried to get herself down from him, but he wasn't budging on his hold. "Everyone will see. No don't."_

 _"Nope. Sorry, it won't happen. Now let's go down, my lady."_

Arnold smiled at the memory, remembering how they both went downstairs to find his own father carrying around his mom around in a similar fashion. Yes, he was a lot like his parents.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy was doing his typical late night walking. He had a decent time with, Lila, where he left smiling after the last kiss she gave him good night. They had a couple of stumbles in this possible strange relationship of theirs, but he was growing more and more attached to her as each day passed. They already had their first sonogram of the baby. Well at least the tiny little peanut still inside of her. It was strange to know he was to be a dad. It felt strange to feel this way when he felt it would never happen in his lifetime.

True he was still young so it might of been foolish to already think this, but no girl had ever shown any interest in him. He still had a lingering fantasy over, Helga when they met briefly in pre-school. Anyone would think him strange except for, Helga herself, since she still held a fantasy over, Arnold. It was something they had in common. That and the possibility that she and Arnold may become godparents to his child, after Lila spoke about it before the incident. If they did accept, it would be nice to still have her around in his life.

Was it strange for him to still have feelings for a girl who didn't want anything more to do with him except for friendship? Probably. Lila never held any jealousy of it. He certainly wouldn't mind if she was vocal about her concerns. The only concern is to be truthful to, Stinky. Will he act negatively to her condition and her relationship with, Brainy? Brainy did suggest that it is about time he knew just because the truth always will come out. Right now she was showing just a little, so what happens when she walks around with a fuller belly? Oh I guess I ate too much pie, won't cut it.

As he was thinking about this, he found himself right across the place where, Helga use to live. It had been on the market for some time and it was obvious a person was now living in it since he could see a light inside, Helga's old room. Stepping back into the shadows, Brainy looked up towards the window to find a wormy, greasy looking guy with dark hair, a bad posture, and a dark unibrow. Seeing a glint from the street light outside, it showed that he was wearing a gold medallion against his open silk reject shirt from the 70's.

Guess new tenants really moved in. Not a lot of people wanted to live there in spite of its size. It had a bad history in the short time, Helga moved there. A death and ongoing abuse inside a home makes people wary of negative energy. Will it be passed on to them or not?


	48. Chapter 48

**LaDawn, I enjoy the Nadine and Lorenzo angle. I feel like he would really appreciate her dedication to what she loves. I forget when Brainy and Lila will tell everyone about their relationship. I have written a lot of chapters out ahead of time, so I just plain forgot. (Great I just channeled Stinky just now lol)**

 **Burn-a-dark-soul, it will.**

* * *

Unsure how to completely dress for her date with, Lorenzo, Nadine almost threw up her hands in the air about to give up. A rich, handsome guy is taking her out tonight. It made her stomach flutter in so many ways. She hoped and prayed that the kiss they shared wasn't just a carnival fluke. It felt so perfect. So right. Even if she did pay for the kiss.

No, it was worth it. He had the most perfect lips. He smelled wonderful. Oh and he sounds so sexy. Nadine fluttered like the butterflies she held in a large open air tank. Butterflies she will let loose soon.

"Oh, I cannot wait, my friends. Oh, I hope he wants to see me again after this." She spoke to her insects as she finally decided on a skirt that was modest, and a short sleeve blouse. Brushing her wavy hair, she smiled at herself in the mirror in hopes of it blessing her.

She suddenly thought that she should of let, Rhonda help her dress her. Pulling her phone out, she almost took a picture of herself to text her to see if the outfit was good until she heard her mother call out to her. Her stomach fluttered. He's here!

Taking a deep breath, Nadine smoothed out her skirt, and left her room. Going downstairs, Nadine's breath caught the second she laid eyes on him. He was wearing black dress pants and a blue dress shirt. Smiling at him, she couldn't wait to get right next to him.

For, Lorenzo, he observed her coming down the stairs in a purposeful fashion. He saw how she was checking him over, while he was doing the same to her. He thought, Nadine had such an honest sweet smile. She had a cute figure, and seeing that this is the first time he saw her in a skirt, she had such nice legs.

Nadine didn't remember much of what her parents said before she left since all she heard from him was; "You look beautiful." The way he whispered in her ear sent chills up and down her spine. Oh please let her get another kiss in tonight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile on her date with Harold, Patty was watching him in amusement after she won their latest arm wrestling match. They were in the section of the park with the largest grouping of trees surrounding them currently.

"Oh, but come on, Patty, I don't wanna do it." Harold was complaining.

Raising a brow up towards his whining, Patty sat back as she rested her weight on her hands. Crossing her legs at her ankles, she just smirked at him. "You wanted to bet and you lost. Time to pay up, Harold."

"But I thought you loved me."

"I do, Harold, but you wanted the bet so badly that you threatened to call your mommy. So time to pay up... Sucker."

Stomping his foot into the ground, Harold finally relented. "FINE! But I want a kiss after this."

Walking up to the nearest tree, he placed his back against it to pretend he was some type of stripper while humming out some music. For, Patty, she knew this won't be the last time he tried to place a fools bet against her. He always lost to her every time, and privately, she relished ever bit of it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nadine was shocked. She was flattered. Seeing the place where his limo pulled up, Nadine turned to, Lorenzo to hug him. Feeling him hug her back, she told him that no one else wanted to come and see bugs with her willingly.

"I wanted this to be a memorable first date." Lorenzo informed her.

While the museum was closed, the portion where they do the Entomology studies wasn't. There was a skeleton crew doing research at the moment. Taking her hand, Lorenzo guided her towards the door where a guard let them in. The second they went past the lobby, he laughed kindly at her as she got excited all over again. The girl was adorable.

"I can't believe you did this for me, Lorenzo. I just can't."

Spotting the various species, Nadine brought him over to each exhibit informing him of everything she knew about them without bothering to look at the plaques whatsoever. She was in heaven.

Seeing as they went past everything, Lorenzo brought her back to see the actual research. Here, she was respectful of the others working while still asking questions. He loved to see her impress the other researchers with her knowledge.

"I take it, young lady, that you wish to be an Entomologist as well." An older male remarked to her.

"Oh yes. I've been doing this since I was a young girl. Insects are so fascinating in so many ways." Nadine informed him as she studied a centipede in one of the tanks. "Lorenzo, what do you think about insects?"

Coming over to observe the same insect, he found himself hypnotized by its many legs. "I'm not a fan of some, but I do agree with you... They are fascinating. Especially this one."

Nadine started spouting off some facts about the centipede making the researcher grin towards the young girl. Feeling like she might be tiring, Lorenzo out she quieted up for a bit. She didn't want him to get bored.

"Uh, why did you suddenly get quiet, Nadine?" Lorenzo wondered as he turned his gaze towards her.

Rubbing her arm nervously, she replied meekly. "Well I didn't want to tire you out with me. Some think it's cool I know this, but others get bored."

Straightening up, he placed his hands on her arms to reassure her. "Nadine, I enjoyed it very much, and want to hear what you know. I find you fascinating."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." Brushing her hair back, he kissed her on the cheek. "I don't want you to stray from what you love. You should pursue it always. If someone tells you to stop, then ignore them."

"Listen to him, Miss. It is better that someone encourages what you love than not." The older male said. "If you will both excuse me, I still have more work to do. Please have a pleasant evening."

"Thank you, Rothschild. You have a good evening yourself." Lorenzo told him happily. "Now, are you hungry?"

Nodding her head, she enjoyed the feeling of his hand at the small of her back while they left the room, and museum. Inside the car, Lorenzo told the driver to head over to a restaurant. Putting the partition up, he turned to place a gentle finger under her chin. Guiding her towards him, Lorenzo planted a kiss against her mouth loving the same sensation he felt when he was at the carnival with her. He enjoyed how she melted against him. How she smelled so sweet.

"I'm enjoying myself very much, Nadine. I know I'm being premature, but I already want another with you." Kissing her cheeks, he stared into her eyes.

Pulse racing, Nadine couldn't deny it. "I would enjoy another date with you, Lorenzo. You have been such a gentleman with me."

Playing with her strands, he felt lost in the feeling against his hands. "I'll continue to be. You deserve the best."

Tonight, she'll be resting happily once she gets home. Well, right after she dances around her room a little.


	49. Chapter 49

With Gerald Field occupied by 4th graders, the gang went to the park instead to play ball. It was a beautiful sunday, and Nadine and Lorenzo couldn't help but wave at one another. Rhonda in the midst of checking out her nails till someone actually hit the ball, sat in the outfield. Helga was the Catcher while, Harold was throwing insults, Arnold's way. Arnold tried to ignore it for the most part due to it was the same lines he has thrown him ever since they started playing baseball.

Helga would just roll her eyes at the school yard mocking. Harold spent more time doing this then actually throwing the ball. "Ehhhhh come on and throw the ball will ya. Sheesh." She complained loudly.

Arnold smirked a little at hearing her egg, Harold on to actually start playing the game.

"Ohhhh and you got your little girlfriend to help you too, Arrrrrrnullllddddddd." Harold continued to tease. "I think I'm gonna puke. Ha ha!"

Producing a ball from behind her, Helga instantly stood up to throw it at Harold hitting him in the stomach. Watching him double over in pain, Helga looked at, Arnold with a very innocent expression on her face. "What?"

Shaking his head, Arnold at least had some good humor. "You know that you have a very hard throw."

Shrugs. "Yeah I know. Next time I'll throw the ball at him like many pre-schoolers."

Getting up slowly, Harold was still clutching his stomach. "Ahhhh, Helga you hurt me. Why?"

Placing her hand on her hips, Helga went up to him to converse. "Harold, you spent 4 minutes trying to tear down, Sid. You spent a couple minutes with, Eugene, 5 minutes with, Gerald, and now you have been going after Arnold for 7 stinking minutes. Throw the ball. We are all getting old."

"But I'm supposed to do that." Harold complained.

"Yes, but not for that long." Places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for doing that to you, but I fear you wouldn't listen otherwise. So are you willing to play ball now?"

"Yes, Madame Fortress Mommy."

Turning around, Helga hoped that he would stop calling out for his mother once he becomes an adult. Giving a wink to, Arnold, she resumed her original position. "I do enjoy my view from back here, Football Head."

"I'm glad, Swan. Oh if I get a home run, I'm rushing to this plate to kiss you." He informed her.

"Then hit one out of the park." She encouraged. "Perhaps I'll even take my top off."

"Hey, that's more distracting than, Harold's insults." Seeing, Harold wind up, Arnold readied himself as the ball was finally thrown. Waiting, Arnold swung the bat hitting it past everyone. "Be prepared for that kiss."

Standing up, Helga watched as he managed to clear first and second base, while the others were running to the ball so they can grab it to throw. Gerald and Curly already ran past her, while Arnold was reaching third base. Seeing, Rhonda toss the ball poorly, it never reached anyone else as, Arnold came into home plate.

Lifting her catcher's mask off her face, Arnold crushed her to him. "I had the best motivation ever." Crashing his lips against hers, he vaguely heard groaning behind him. He didn't care. Let them whine.

Smiling away, Helga opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of someone staring her down from the outskirts of the field. "Arnold, there is someone staring right this way pretty intently." She spoke softly.

"Is it your dad?" Arnold was tempted in whipping around, but didn't want them to suddenly duck out of sight.

"No."

Making a show that he was about to go back to join his team, Arnold saw how the guy was picking his teeth with a toothpick as he continued to stare. "Let's not over think this. He's probably just watching the game."

"Hope he doesn't expect a hot dog." Helga grinded out a bit of sarcasm. She hated when people stared. Don't people have better things to do?

The man flicked his toothpick away from his body just then before strolling away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His breath caught at watching what seemed like the other's alabaster skin was aglow in the late sunlight. This person was beautiful to him. They walked along the sidewalk in smooth grace. Their skin was unmarred looking. The lips full and kissable looking. His heart thumped in a crazy rhythm that seemed to harken some sort of wild dance. A dance he wanted to be apart of.

There was a pause from the person he was admiring. He watched as they glanced in his direction. He was half tempted in hiding behind the wall so they couldn't see the person in the window spying on them. No, he was brave. He smiled towards the object of his affection. The person didn't shy away. They winked. It was a wink that set his heart aflame.

There wasn't much else after that moment as the person roamed away. Oh he hoped he would get to see that person again. Maybe next time he'll introduce himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With Arnie now gone, Arnold turned his desk chair to face, Helga as she laid on her stomach on his bed. She had this look of utter contentment written all over her face as she read. Getting up, he crossed the room so he can sit by the side of her. Bending down, he kissed her ear lobe while his hand moved down her back.

"Tell me how many times have you red this book."

Helga's pulse raced at what he was doing. "I lost count after 15." Feeling his hand inch up the back of her shirt, Helga giggled at the ticklish sensation it gave her.

Shifting himself, Arnold moved to kiss the exposed portion of her back. "So that must mean you have memorized it by now."

Eyes closing, Helga felt butterflies forming in her stomach. Closing her book, she turned to lay on her back. "Are you wanting me to stop reading?" Her tone was gentle.

Lifting her shirt up a little, Arnold kissed her toned stomach. "No." Brushes his hand softly against her, Arnold smiled at the pleased sound she produced. "Is this distracting you?"

Playing with his hair, Helga smirked at his play tone. "Actually not. So tell me how else you can distract me."

Very swiftly, he removed his shirt. "How's this for starters?" His gaze was half lidded as he maneuvered himself to lay by her side. Head propped up by his hand, he continued to touch her.

Feeling his chest, Helga moved to kiss him there. "How about..." Her eyes moved up to meet his own. "You shut up and kiss me." She suggested huskily.

Wrapping his free arm around her body, Arnold pressed her against him. "With pleasure."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Taking a rest from walking, Lila leaned against Mighty Pete with a satisfied smile on her face. It was a beautiful day today and it felt good to walk with her beau. Reaching out to him, Lila brought Brainy closer to her. She enjoyed how he was examining her. How he reached out to place a hand on her abdomen, while leaning into her to kiss her. She felt weak in such a good way while wrapping her arms around him. Lila wanted him closer to her, and thankfully he took the hint.

Their kisses deepened and they both got more excited. She wondered if his place was free right now of any parents, when he affirmed it, Lila suggested they go there to be more alone. Pulling away from her, Brainy gently took her hand to begin guiding her away only pausing when they saw, Stinky standing there dumbfounded.

Lila and Brainy were stuck with words as all three stared. Lila knew she had to be the one to say something. "Stinky?"

Stinky watched the whole kissing session and had no idea how he felt about it. "How long has this been going on?"

"Um we can't say for certain of our actual start date, but a little before March." Brainy replied. "We were going to talk to you."

Scratching the back of his neck in thought, Stinky decided to focus on Lila. "I know I broke up with you, but did you have feelings for him before we did?"

"No, I didn't. I just had feelings for him as a friend. One day we took a walk after we broke up, and well I felt much closer to him as a friend." Lila explained. "I only developed my crush a little later."

"Well gosh, I can't exactly be mad on account of me having been seeing, Gloria for the past two weeks. I just wanted to know." He told her honestly. "Is there anything else you want to let me know?"

Lila and Brainy looked at one another for moral support. "Well, Stinky there is one other thing." Lila said as they both stepped closer. "This other thing is rather huge and very unexpectant. This needs to be kept a secret. Could you keep a secret?"

"You can trust me, Lila. I'll keep this a secret." He assured her.

"I'm pregnant." Lila announced finding herself shaking out of nervousness. "I meant to wait, but well I couldn't help myself."

Taking a step back from her, Stinky couldn't believe his ears. "You mean you had premarital relations and now you are expecting? Do you know how wrong this is? I thought you were a god fearing woman, and you did this. What would he think of you now?"

Miserable at his words, Lila bowed her head down while, Brainy narrowed his eyes. "It happened. We weren't expecting this. It was both our doing and shaming her will not help. We will bring this child into the world. We will raise it to the best of our abilities. Lila will make a wonderful mother. If this happened to you, Stinky, I know she wouldn't say that to you. She would support you." Wrapping his arm protectively around her waist, Brainy felt shame for him. "Come on, Lila, let's head back."

Stinky watched them leave wondering what exactly he was mad at. Was he mad she was already in another relationship or was he mad at the fact she's pregnant? The fact remained was that, Brainy was correct in what he said. He felt like a darn fool.

* * *

 **Well one person found out so far about Lila and Brainy.**

 **By the way does anyone know not to wave a knife around? Some people don't so I got stabbed in the wrist. Waving knives around is not fun because you get really hurt. :(**


	50. Chapter 50

Stella strolled down the street from the flower shop. She was in a wildly pleasant mood today. It was her day off, and she managed to get a whole 8 hours sleep in without the annoying, Oskar complaining to Suzie about fixing him up some food or asking for money. How that woman could stand a man like that, she'll never know. She was grateful about having a man like, Miles around. He was a bit of a jokester, but he was a hard worker, and caring to boot.

Thinking about him brought her to think about the rest of the family. Phil, had been complaining more about a pain in his hips. Gertie was still as vibrant as ever. Arnold, she had to boast, was raised to be that perfect child. He hardly complained. He always did his part. He was deeply caring. He already was in a deep relationship with, Helga.

Stella didn't mind that he was already in a very serious relationship with, Helga. They were both very responsible, and knew to hold off on anything premarital while still in High School. Stella absolutely loved that girl. She never complained when asked to lend a hand around the house. She would sometimes cook on the weekends. She was very mature for her age. Stella and her always ended up talking about serious subjects, and she wasn't surprised at how informed, Helga was. Not surprising since that girl could always be found with her nose in a book more than on a computer.

The thing she didn't like was, Helga's past. She hated how her father treated her. How can anyone do that to their own child was always beyond her. She hated seeing children being rushed in after a particularly harsh beating. It angered and made her sad at the same time. Stella hated how her own sister came into the house to speak so stupidly to her. Stella was so close to rushing into that room to stop it. She hated how upset, Helga got. It tore her own heart to hear her so upset. Just as Miles and her were about to go into the living room, Arnold came swiftly past them to halt it.

Shaking her head at the memory, Stella wanted to think happy thoughts, but was interrupted by someone running into her. Knocked to the ground, she looked up to find a very disturbing man in front of her. His large fists were clenched. His brow furrowed into deep lines. He almost literally had flames shooting out of his eyes. He didn't even care to look at whom he ran into.

"Excuse me?" Stella frowned. She was already irritated by this man. "You ran into me."

"Huh?" Finally those eyes fixed on her. His unibrow furrowed more as he studied her. "Uh yeah... Whatever."

"Whatever?" Standing up quickly, Stella couldn't believe the size of this guy. "Could you please look out where you are going."

He looked about ready to strike her. He also recognized her. "You're that broad from the paper. The one who came back from San Lorenzo."

Broad? She hated it when men said that. "Yes, it's me, and you are?"

"None of your damn business, lady." He gruffly said as his fists clenched tighter.

Putting one hand on her hip, Stella will think back on why she chose to stand up to his brute later. "Hey, you have no reason to be rude to me. What gives you the right?"

Suddenly she was against the wall in fear as he backed her up against it. He raised his fist up to shake it in front of her face. He was breathing like a bull in her face. "I have every right in the world." Slowly, he backed up, and sauntered away from her. Stella heard a very distinct word come from him. "Criminey."

Stella's eyes went wide. Could that of been, Helga's dad? Taking a swift turn, she ran back to the boarding house, and rushed into the kitchen to find the picture they put up after, Helga found out that he escaped. Looking at the picture, Stella made a soft exclamation before contacting the police about him.

"Hello? Yes, my name is Stella Shortman. I live at the Sunset Arms on Vine Street. I like to report a fugitive that I just ran into." Pausing, Stella took a deep breath. "Yes, his name is Robert Pataki. His daughter, Helga lives here." Pauses again. "Yes, I'll wait for the cops to arrive. Thank you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Arnold. Can I speak to you?" Stinky called out as he approached him at the beginning of lunch.

Receiving a kiss on the cheek, by Helga, Arnold smiled at his friend in a knowing fashion. "I assume you want to speak more alone than this."

"You guessed right."

Turning away from the cafeteria, Arnold and him walked to the furthest edge of the grounds, near the stands. Stinky told him that he ran into, Lila and Brainy at Mighty Pete. Said that they were making out pretty heavily when he caught them. He told him how, Lila said that she was pregnant, and being upset with her, he shamed her. Stinky also told him what, Brainy said back to him.

"I made a huge mistake, Arnold. I'm so ashamed that I don't even know how to speak to her." Stinky admitted as he looked down in shame. "Lila isn't a bad person. She's innocent in spite of this, and yet I shamed her."

"Now I know why she's been so down today." Itching the tip of his nose, Arnold had to admit something too. "Look, I know about her and Brainy. Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald knows too, but no one else. Lila is going through enough and what you did was wrong. Why did you do it? Do you still have lingering feelings for her?"

"You knew and you didn't tell me? Why?"

"It wasn't our business to tell." Arnold replied simply. "It isn't your business either. The thing is, they made a mistake, and they will bring this child into the world. Lila and Brainy need all the support they can get, so please apologize to them both. In private, mind you."

Nodding his head, Stinky thought to do this after school at least. "Alright, Arnold, I will. I'll even be there for her if I can."

Smiling at him, Arnold spotted, Helga waiting for him with a sandwich in her hand. "That's the right attitude, Stinky. I know you can do this."

Helga wandered up to the both of them putting a sandwich in both their hands. "Eat up, boys. Hey, Stinko, Sid wants a word with you."

"Why thank you, Miss Helga. I'll speak to you both later." Opening up the plastic wrap, Stinky began to dig into his roast beef sandwich.

Waiting for him to leave, Helga tickled Arnold under his arm. Laughing, she then wrapped her arms around his waist. "Rhonda said that we are a sickenly sweet couple."

"Did you tell her to suck an egg?" Feeling another tickle from her, Arnold lifted her up. "You're being bad."

"Ah... You are just upset that I squirt gunned you again."

He wasn't all too upset at that move she did this morning, but mockingly he easily maneuvered her to bring her over his shoulder. "Yeah I am so now I'll walk around with you like this for the rest of the day. Be careful, Swan, because I might place you in the pool later on."

Slapping him playfully on his rear, Helga started giggling. "I'd like to see you try." She dared him even as her phone was going off. Laughing renewed, Helga told him to answer her butt.

Swiftly with his other hand, Arnold reached into her pocket to produce her cell. Checking the i.d, he saw it was from the boarding house. "Hello?"

 _"Arnold? Where's Helga?"_ Stella asked.

Hearing the urgency of her voice, Arnold replied, "She's with me right now. Are you alright?" Carefully, he let Helga back down.

 _"Yeah I am. I ran into her father on the street today. Don't be surprised if the police go there to question or anything else with her."_ Stella informed them.

"Arnold, what's going on?" Helga wondered. The way his face looked like right now made her grab the phone away from him. "Hello?"

Stella smiled a bit in spite of her nerves. _"It's Stella, honey. Um, I ran into your father on the street. I already called the cops and I won't be surprised if they head over to the school for you."_

In spite of the news, Helga inquired if she was alright, hearing her say she was, Helga still heard the shakiness of her voice. After all this time with La Sombra where she was completely steady, it was strange to hear the quaky voice. "Alright... Uh thanks, Stella for telling us."

 _"Are you working tonight?"_

"Yes." Helga still needed to make rent in spite of her being engaged to the families son.

 _"Perhaps you should call in sick. I don't want anything happening to you."_ Stella urged.

Helga went silent as she handed the phone back to, Arnold. It was hard to think when too many memories sifted inside her brain.

Hesitating a little as he studied, Helga's frame, Arnold told his mother that he will speak to, Helga, and will see her later. Hanging up, Arnold didn't want to approach her while she was really tense. "Helga?"

Turning abruptly, Helga waved her hands around in the air. "Aren't I allowed to not have this stupid drama in my life? I just want to live without the fear of him hanging over my head. Isn't it bad enough that I have him as a father? Haven't I suffered enough?! For heavens sake! I don't even have my own mother anymore and she was the only family I had."

Stomping her foot into the ground, she wanted to hit something so badly. Needed to get her rage out before she set it against someone who didn't deserve it. She saw how, Arnold wanted to approach, but stood there while she vented. "I love your family and I'm happy they think of me as a part of the family, but I still need to make rent."

"Helga, stay home. You are a part of the family and rent isn't being asked of you anymore if you haven't noticed." Arnold pointed out.

"Nothing in this life is for free." She countered almost too casually. "I have noticed and I appreciate it. I just want to help out."

This time he closed the gap between them. "You do, Helga. Everyday you do and that is incredibly important. You help with cleaning and cooking. We find that important."

"I'm scared, Arnold. Scared of so much." Helga admitted as she bit her lower lip a little. "Scared of having a child like him. I don't want that. Scared I'll be a horrible parent. I know it's too early to think that, but I do. I have thought this way for a long time."

Wrapping his arms around her, Arnold kissed the side of her head. "Helga, it won't happen. I know it won't happen. You are kind and sweet. You can kick butt, but most of all you have this great nature inside of you. I already see the type of mother you will be one day. You are strong."

What if, Bob hurts them in the process of getting to her? What if he hurt his mom when she ran into him? Bob had to be stopped, then after that, she'll slap her sister's face.


	51. Chapter 51

So here was Helga at work as she priced, did inventory, and helped customers. Only once she spotted, Eugene lurking downstairs not doing the best job of spying on someone. Seeing him spying on someone around the magazines, Helga couldn't determine who he was looking at with the amount of people there. Shrugging her shoulders, she resumed her work. Most of the time she was upstairs and hardly downstairs unless they needed a cashier.

Nodding to the manager that walked past, Helga continued on to the self-help aisle with people too ashamed of themselves being there. They wanted help, but always had the 'Hand stuck in the cookie jar,' kinda look. They will give you a quick glance before turning their backs to you to become invisible. Helga never made fun of people in those aisles. What's the use? They are there to better themselves. If you make fun of people in these sections than you're the ass.

As she was busy thinking and stocking some books in the appropriate locations, Helga spotted, Eugene in the next aisle over from her doing the duck, and glance at someone. Seeing now who he was spying on, Helga smirked and made her way over to him.

"Why don't you say hi to him?" She suggested.

Falling to the ground, Eugene was red faced at being caught. "Helga. Um... Hi. Fancy seeing you here."

Helga rolled her eyes at his attempt of acting casual while pointing at her like he was a smooth operator. "I work here, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Hehehe." Scrambling up, Eugene went back to looking at a fairly good looking guy in the classics section. "I see him so often walking past my house and I'm so afraid of talking to him. What do I say to him?"

"Well for starters... Hi." She suggested.

Sighing, Eugene watched at how his crush brushed his dark hair back. Watched at how he shifted himself. "Sounds simple, but look at me. What chance do I have?"

Seeing what she had on her cart to stock over there, Helga gave, Eugene a once over. "You are sweet, cute, positive, talented, and well... You. He'd be crazy not to want you."

He appreciated her words. "He could also be straight, but smiles at me because he's friendly. Also, if he isn't, he's so good looking."

Just then the guy in question turned himself around looking in their direction making, Eugene squeak out before ducking behind the small sets of shelves they were currently next to. Helga remained where she was to see a smirk play up on the guys face before he called her over for help. Excusing herself, Helga went over to talk to him.

"Hello, can I help you?" Helga asked politely.

Smirking again at seeing, Eugene duck back down after he spotted him again, the guy turned his attention back to, Helga. "Do you know the shy red head?" His voice was smooth sounding, but not fake. His hazel eyes were practically dancing with amusement.

"Actually he's a friend of mines. Why do you ask?" Helga took note of his demeanor. Saw his passing interest.

"I keep seeing him standing in his window. I saw him follow me in." He replied. "What's his name?"

"Eugene. What's yours?"

Focusing on her face, he casually pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket asking for a pen. When she did, he wrote on the paper, and handed it back to her. "Tell your friend to call me sometime. My name is, Greg." Smirking at, Eugene's eyes peeking at him where he still stood, Greg couldn't help himself. "Your friend is pretty cute. Pass that message along for me. Thank you for your help."

Not hearing one bit of condensation from him, Helga informed him she will before heading back to, Eugene as he watched his crush walk back to the stairs, and head down. She loved the surprise on his face when she showed him, Greg's number. "He thinks your cute, and his name is Greg. Congratulations, Eugene."

Hugging the little scrap of paper to his heart, Eugene wanted to hug her so badly. "Oh thank you, Helga. Thank you."

"No problem, but if he hurts you I will punch him into next year." She warned with a waggle of her finger.

"You are such a good friend. I better get home before my parents wonder where I am." Hugging the paper more, Eugene told her good night.

Helga felt like she was in grade school when it came to passing someone's message to their crushes. Well that adventure took up some time and her mind off things. Now she had a few more hours to fill. Please let her fill in at the registers then.

It would be an hour after, Eugene left that someone came up to her asking for her help. Turning to face the male who spoke, Helga was filled with dread. Nick. Her father's old business associate. He was slimy and crude. She took a step back giving an excuse that she was to head to her break, but he stopped her.

"You put him in prison." He looked close to wanting to inhale a cigarette. "He's pretty pissed."

Helga was defiant suddenly. "So? He knows what he's done. Should know it is wrong. Just like you wanting to have sex with a minor, you freak."

"Hey! I'll have you not speaking to me that way." Glaring at the girl, Nick grinned suddenly at her. "At least your sister is far more cooperative than you."

The way he said those words sickened her. Of course, Olga would do anything to help her father out. "I'm not her." She hissed out.

He snickered at her in a glaringly horrible way. His tone was completely insinuating so much right now of his intentions. "You'll see your father in due time, Helga. He has unfinished business with you."

Clenching her jaw, Helga wasn't about to back down even as her nerves shook a little. "I have unfinished business with him too. When I'm done, he'll never see the light of day anymore."

Nick gave her the most unreadable look ever as he took a toothpick out of his pocket to stick it in his teeth. The way he stood at the top of the stairs before descending made, Helga want to kick him in the back to shove him down, and hopefully break his neck. Seeing the manager approach her, she was asked if there was a problem making her inform him about the whole deal with her father escaping from prison, and is out to get her. Feeling bad for her, the manager was allowing her to leave early.

At home, Arnold heard his phone go off. Reading the text from, Helga, he quickly got his keys to head out of there. After he parked in the lot, he went up to find her sitting at the bench in front of the store. Helga told him all about, Nick, and what he said to her. Told him the entire history about what she knew about her father's associate.

When she was finished, Helga leaned her head back. "Welcome to my fucked up past once again."

Wrapping an arm around her, Arnold held her. "I know you will go back to work when your scheduled on, but I hate that he was bold enough to approach you in there."

"Nick wasn't built with a filter. He is nothing but a slimy snake." Sighing out heavily, Helga decided to tell him about Eugene stopping by. Might as well put something positive about tonight. "Here's hoping it works out for him."

"Hope so too." Arnold agreed before standing up. "Shall we head home?"

Accepting his hand, Helga and him walked to his truck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eugene stared at the number. Could he possibly be interested? He thinks he's cute. A smile grew at someone like that thinking that way before it faded. He fingered the number more. Perhaps he should call him. Reaching for his phone, he dialed the number to instantly reach the most enticing voice he had ever heard. It literally made his toes curl at the richness of his voice.

 _"Hello?"_

"Um hi, my name is Eugene. Uh, can I speak to Greg?" Eugene knew he sounded nervous. Hoped he wouldn't screw this up.

The voice changed from cautious to what sounded like he was smiling over the line. _"Why hello, Eugene. Glad you called me. How are you?"_

Eugene's heart skipped. "Oh, uh, I'm fine. How are you?"

 _"Better now."_ There sounded like some shifting from his end. _"Don't mind me while I get comfortable here."_

"Oh, I won't. I'm relaxing in my bedroom as we speak."

 _"Really now? Tell me, Eugene, when you are looking out your window, is it from there?"_ Greg's voice sounded almost seductive.

"Uh yeah. Is that weird?" Eugene hoped it wasn't.

A rich pleasant laugh was heard over the line. _"Not at all. Tell me, Eugene, what school do you go to?"_

"Pleasant R. High School. What about you?"

 _"Home schooled. Boring as all hell."_ There was an irritated tone to his voice. _"Was picked on too much at school. Was beaten too many times for what I prefer. Have you?"_

"Because of your..." Should he say it? "Orientation?"

 _"Yes. Too many cretins in this world."_

"Agreed. I use to be picked on. Still am, but not as much. I guess I was very lucky to have the friends I do have. They always stick up for one another." Eugene finally answered.

Eugene couldn't tell what tone of voice he had right now. _"You're lucky to have them. I have one female friend, Sasha. She's cool. While I've come out, she still hasn't."_ Clearing his throat, Greg continued. _"If she spotted your blonde beauty of a friend she would of had her jaw to the ground. That's her type. She seems ballsy."_

Eugene laughed at him nailing, Helga right on the head. "Oh, Helga is gutsy. She's amazing. She's straight though and firmly attached to a long time friend of mines. I do have a lot of attractive friends in my opinion. Perhaps you should meet them. Perhaps add more friends to your list."

 _"That would be great, Eugene. Just one thing I would like you to do right now."_

Eugene's toes curled up more at how seductive he sounded right now. "What is it?"

 _"Come outside. I don't live far from your home. I want to say hi to you face to face."_

Getting up, Eugene went to his window to see, Greg standing there. Breath catching, Eugene told him to wait. Hanging up, his heart was beating out of his chest as he silently went outside. He stood there staring at, Greg. The way he smiled at him was so hypnotizing. Crossing the street, he noticed that, Greg was taller than him by a couple of inches.

Greg fixed him with a half lidded gaze. "Well nice to finally have you right in front of me."

Eugene's voice stayed right in his throat as he smiled at him.

Putting a hand up to his cheek, Greg brushed the skin lightly with his finger. "You are cute."

Was all he said before laying one of the best kisses, Eugene has ever experienced in his life. He was aware he moved forward to return the kiss. When Greg pulled away, he wasn't aware he was speaking before, Eugene snapped out of it to find that still same smile from his crush.

"Come to the movies with me this friday. Be there at 6, cutie." Laying one chaste kiss to his lips, Greg turned around to head back to his home.

Eugene was dumb founded. Never in his life was it this easy. Elated, Eugene went back inside his home to dance around his bedroom. He has a date.

* * *

 **I wanted to give Eugene something at least.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks for the positive reviews. :)**

* * *

On Saturday, Eugene was going over his date with, Greg with fevered excitement with his friends. Everyone was gathered at the park doing random things. Some were practicing with their batting. Some were playing frisbee. Some, like Sid, were in the water collecting frogs. Everyone else were listening to, Eugene go over his date.

"And this is all because of, Helga too. I wouldn't of had the guts to approach him myself. So thank you." Eugene told her. He wanted to run over to her to hug her, but held off. "Oh and I hope you don't mind, but I asked if he wanted to join us here. Do you mind?"

Gerald, Phoebe, Lila, Sheena, Helga, and Arnold told him they didn't mind. "So he home schools because of what they did to him at his old school. That is just so wrong." Sheena complained as she lifted her knee up towards her chest.

"Yeah it does. I wanted him to come so maybe he can make more friends. I think you'll all like him." Eugene wanted to hop up and down when he spotted, Greg approaching with a strawberry blonde female that he assumed was, Sasha. "Oh there he is." Waving over to him, Eugene loved how Greg smiled back as they made a beeline his way.

They all turned to watch the pair approach. Greg was in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. The female was wearing olive green shorts and a cream colored shirt. Gerald made a brief comment about the girl lending a jab at his side from, Phoebe.

"Relax babe, you know I'm all yours." Gerald informed her giving her the briefest of kisses.

"Hey, Eugene." Greg greeted as he got close enough to hug him. "I want you to meet my best friend, Sasha."

Shaking his hand, Sasha gave him a once over. "Greg is correct, you are cute. Nice to meet you, Eugene."

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Sasha." Turning to his friends, Eugene introduced them to her. All of them said hi back to the new pair.

"Eugene was talking our ears off about your date." Helga told Greg. "Will you add to it?"

Greg smiled at, Helga noting the blonde she was attached to. Saw the odd shaped head that belonged to, Arnold. Noted that so far all of, Eugene's friends in this group was too good looking in his opinion. "Let's just say this, Helga, I want many more dates with him. I find him far more different than anyone else I've gone out with. He's very refreshing."

"Trust me when I say that, Greg needs him in his life." Sasha was too busy checking Helga out finding it a pity she was straight.

Settling down in the grass, Greg shrugged. "Also being home schooled is a pain."

"You can always come to our school. No one has picked on me there in a long time. Maybe because I have all these guys standing behind me." Eugene suggested.

"Oh that would be ever so delightful. We wouldn't mind you joining us. We would love it." Lila cooed out happily.

Settling down next to her friend, Sasha checked out the one called, Lila. "Greg, it might be a good idea since we have too many narrow minded idiots in your old school."

"The more the merrier. We all pretty much stick together." Arnold informed them. "We accept ourselves as they come."

Hearing, Harold heckle Curly practicing at bat behind them, they all groaned out. Helga glanced at her watch saying he has been at it for 10 minutes this time. Phoebe shook her head explaining the titular error that, Harold was doing. Arnold was waiting for, Helga to get up to straighten him up again. Gerald just laid back groaning. Sheena decided to sound positive. It was, Lila who decided to grab a loose ball near Gerald, and approach Harold. Hearing a resounding yell, Harold started complaining to Helga when he found it was, Lila who hit him in the calve.

"Shut your ever loving mouth up, Harold and pitch! I've castrated bulls faster than you can throw a pitch!" Lila yelled out.

Raising her hands up in the air, Helga told everyone. "Do not blame that on me. That's all on her." Turning to see, Lila come back, Helga beamed at her. "Good going, Red."

The way she sat down demurely back down, Lila acted like nothing happened till they all started to break down laughing. Lila decided to enact her bad side to do that. Looking past the group she spotted, Brainy giving her a thumbs up. Lila only blushed when, Helga whispered something naughty in her ear on what, Brainy may do to her later after that.

"I hope so, Helga." Lila couldn't help think of, Brainy intimately.

"So Greg, do you play baseball?" Gerald questioned.

"I haven't for a long time. Sash plays though." Greg answered.

Sasha's attention was pulled away from checking out the girls. "I haven't played on a team for a few years now, but I remember loving it."

"What did you play?" Arnold asked as he ran his hand against, Helga's skin in the back.

"I've been a pitcher and an outfielder. Somehow I enjoyed being an outfielder since I get to observe more." Sasha replied as she studied the two most prominent couples in front of her. "So how long have you guys been together?"

"Oh, Gerald and I have been together since the beginning of this school year. I remember having a crush on him since the 4th grade." Phoebe replied happily. "Helga pushed me almost against, Gerald one day in the hallway, and well... My heart pumped wildly when he asked me out."

"I would of asked her out eventually." Gerald told her as he tried to portray his old confidence in the matter.

Arnold laughed at that. "Says you. You've been crushing on her for as long as, Phoebe has been crushing on you. You were driving me crazy."

"Whoa whoa whoa! The point is this. I would of asked her out one day." Gerald argued with one hand waving in his face.

"When? When both are in your 90's?" Helga mocked as she winked over to, Phoebe. Phoebe was trying to stifle her giggles and failing miserably.

"Helga here has been crushing on my main man here since she was 3." Gerald thought to one up, Arnold and her.

Sasha's eyes flickered back to, Helga. "Alright, that is a very long time."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Remember that I was forced to move around by my prick of a father, Gerald, and only moved back here before senior year started. Argue better than that, Tall Hair boy."

"Fine, I'm sorry, Helga. You are right, but it didn't stop, Arnold here from going; Oh no, I can't pursue her right now because she might move away. Oh now I can't pursue her right now because I want to strengthen our friendship so just in case the relationship fails, then I still have a friend." Gerald's tone sounded playful, but was trying to be sarcastic.

Raising up her ring finger holding her engagement ring, Arnold and her smiled lovingly at one another. "I was in the same boat, Gerald, but I will say this... When Arnold made his first move... He really made a first move." Helga clarified her statement with a full on kiss to, Arnold.

Pulling away a bit, Arnold whispered in her ear. "Want to reenact our first kiss with some bonus's tonight?"

"Oh you better or I'll cuddle with, Abner tonight." Helga whispered back to him.

"UGH! CURLY!"

Everyone's attention got whipped around the second, Rhonda came into view sopping wet, and with vegetation hanging off her shoulders. Gerald decided to raise his phone up to take a picture of the rich beauty as she stormed past trying to remove stuff from her clothes.

Curly was soon following her begging for her forgiveness while offering explanations to why it happened. "Oh but come on, my vixen."

Waiting for them to pass, Eugene was grinning away. "Oh you get use to that. That's Rhonda and Curly. You can call him by his real name, Thad if you want."

Sasha elbowed her best friend. "I like this group."

Reaching out to take, Eugene's hand, Greg fought the urge to kiss him. "Same here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Her parents weren't home and they both became giddy at the note on the fridge telling, Phoebe that they'll be at the movies. Checking the time, they both ran upstairs to her bedroom where they promptly began to paw at one another. They kept confessing their passion for one another between kisses. Gerald enjoyed lifting her up and feeling her legs wrap around his waist. He also loved when he would ask her something scientific, he would get even more turned on by her vast knowledge.

"I love it when you talk like this to me. Keep going, Phoebe." Gerald begged as he nipped at her neck before peppering her with more kisses.

Phoebe loved that he enjoyed the way she spoke. Often times she worried when she went off on a tangent since so many of her friends would groan. Those who mostly never did it was, Gerald, Arnold, and Helga. Most of all she loved that this always seemed to drive, Gerald to the edge.

"Gerald?" Her question was tentatively asked.

"Yes, Phoebe?"

"I know we got scared, especially since learning about Lila, but I've been thinking."

Raising his head up so he can meet her gaze, Gerald smiled at her patiently. "You know you can always share with me."

Blushing, Phoebe really loved him. "Would you like to have coitus with me now or at prom?"

"I want it whenever you are ready, Phoebe. You know I would never rush you." Gerald couldn't help but study her delicate face. He really loved this girl and would do so much for her.

They have already been naked together as they explored their bodies, but fear kept them from going any further. Phoebe always blushed at the thought of his naked body and the way he kissed her all over.

"I'm so happy with you, Gerald. I would love to wake up beside you when we finally make love."

There was something so fantastic at hearing those words from such a sweet person. Gerald grinned down at her. He didn't want to make love to her and then have to leave after a couple of hours. He wanted to be with her all night. Somehow he already imagined how she would appear in the morning. A beautiful pixie come to life, but with slightly messy hair.

"You know, babe, I want the same thing too." He agreed as they resumed their heavy make out session.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Scanning his school work, Sasha wondered why her friend wasn't already graduated. He was a genius after all, but it was like the person his parents hired, wanted to keep him back. Almost grunting in her own frustration, she looked over at her friend on the computer to find him scanning, Eugene's social media. Her friend was hooked already, and seeing that his tastes were pretty careful after one guy tricked him into liking him, but ended up being severely beaten by that jerk's friends. Greg became more discerning.

"I'm surprised you aren't trying to check out the blonde bombshell's social media." Greg's attention was still on the screen as he pointed out her apparent weakness.

Sasha shrugged. "She's straight as straight could be. That goes along with all the other girls. I like all of the, Greg. I actually like, Eugene. The kid may be a klutz, but man he struck it lucky with those friends of his."

Greg noted that she didn't use a single ounce of sarcasm when she said all of that. "Yeah he is pretty lucky there. They stick up for him, just like you stick up for me." Turning his attention fully to her, Greg smirked. "Just as well you don't check her social media since she doesn't have a page. Her boyfriend does. Has a nice picture of the both of them as his profile picture."

"I saw the ring on her finger. That is no promise ring. That is an engagement ring. Wonder what his folks think of that?"

Smiling, Greg turned around to go to, Arnold's pictures to show a picture of him, Helga, his parents with a comment from, Stella saying, 'Our future daughter-in-law.' Sasha studied it with a bit of a smile playing up on her face.

"Must be nice to be so accepted." She noted.

Getting up quickly, he wrapped a friendly hug around his friend. "I accept you and you accept me. Eugene's friends obviously accepted us."

Sasha felt naughty now. "So... Are you already thinking of your first time with him?"

Greg was in a similar mood. It happened when two people have been close for the longest time. "It will be far better than my first time with you."

"Ouch!" Slapping him hard on the arm, Sasha feigned her hurt tone. "It wasn't great for me either. Remember that we were experimenting."

"Yep, and I'm happy it failed."

"Ouch again." Putting her hand over her heart, Sasha fell down on the mattress pretending she was dying. "I think you killed me."

"Don't expect CPR from me because I'm saving it for one person alone."

Seeing how her friend was beaming, Sasha could tell that he was already whipped.


	53. Chapter 53

**Oh my gosh guys you are seriously amazing. Thank you for all the reviews. :)**

* * *

Of course temptation takes hold between them. Arnold couldn't help how excited he got just by the very thought of, Helga, just like Helga couldn't help herself. He had already seen her half naked, and her likewise. So many times she had to go to, Phoebe's house in order to clear her mind, and complain how hard it was to hold back entirely. Though as she thought about it, and was close to giving in, she thought about, Lila's predicament, and calmed down.

Tonight was a problem. Tonight they were both at the drive in. Tonight they were focused on their own hormones rather than the movie itself. Who knows what the plot line was? Perhaps they should of picked a movie based on knowing about it entirely so they can report about it when asked. Right now, they felt their nerves were on fire. Helga was resting against, Arnold with his arm dangling over her, and was dangerously close to touching her chest. Not that she didn't mind. She just wanted his hand on her.

Shifting, Helga turned to look at, Arnold. She barely noticed the couple beside them literally pleasing themselves. She was focused on him. "Arnold..."

It felt like a blur with how he was now on top of her. The way he kissed her made her toes curl up. Helga didn't mind him touching her. In fact she begged for him to take her shirt off. As he did, Helga removed his shirt. They agreed in not having sex. They agreed to just enjoy their bodies.

"I have no clue how I can stop how I'm feeling right now, Helga." Arnold confessed. "I'm so tempted to cross that line we both agreed not to cross."

"I know. I have been wanting to cross it more and more lately." Helga agreed even as he kissed her chest. "Especially when you do that."

Snickering, Arnold lifted his head up. "My family doesn't mind that we sleep together. Perhaps you should just permanently move into my room."

Hesitance reached her brain again. "I dunno. I know your family knows, but what if they don't want that?"

Arnold couldn't help the grin on his face. "I had a talk with my parents when you were at work. They even suggested it. They trust us."

Blinking back her shock, Helga couldn't believe those words. They suggested it. Parents wouldn't normally be this cool, but his were fine with it. "I still want to talk to them about it, but I would love to move into your room."

"Go ahead, but trust me when I say they are cool with it."

Closing her eyes from him resuming his earlier task, Helga's smile changed. To wake up beside him all the time would always make a fantastic start to each day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sunday night, Eugene was out on his stoop ready to head back in when he spotted, Greg heading his way. Greeting him with a wave and a smile, he loved how, Greg told him he wanted to see him before he headed off to sleep. Eugene was excited. Loved how he would think already.

"I'm glad you did." Eugene told him honestly.

Wrapping his arm around his new boyfriends body, Greg enjoyed how he rested his head against him. "Sasha loves you, by the way. Thinks you are good for me. I have to agree."

"I like her too. In fact, all my friends like you both already." Greg was so attractive. So nice. He felt so comfortable with him already.

Kissing the top of his head, Greg pulled away. "I should get back, but as I said, I wanted to see you before I slept." Handing him a piece of paper with his address, Greg stood up. "You can do the same yourself if you want. Good night, Eugene."

His smile grew making him instantly stand up to kiss him boldly. "Good night, Greg."

"Damn." Was his only thought about that kiss making, Greg smile just as wide. "I'm glad we're together."

His friends will hear all about this at school. Eugene could feel himself falling heavily for him. He was like the complete package.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So are you guys gonna be making out in front of us and stuff?" Harold asked Eugene after he finished telling them about, Greg.

All groans were heard from the group with only, Patty hitting him upside the head. Eugene looked pretty hurt since he said even more before that question. Arnold sighed in annoyance at the short sighted way, Harold was thinking.

"What? I'm only asking." Harold defended while raising his hands up in the air. "I believe I have that right."

"Harold, what would you think if anyone said those things about your relationship?" Arnold questioned. "I know how many view same sex relationships, but it is still wrong in stopping Eugene from expressing himself."

"Yeah man! It isn't like he is gonna get intimate in front of anyone. Eugene will most likely kiss his man once in a while in front of us." Gerald pointed out. "Big deal."

"I never even gotten that far with anyone before, but I have a feeling that I'm already falling in love with him." Eugene began smiling happily. "Who knows guys! He might be the one."

"That's great, Eugene." Arnold almost purred at the feeling of, Helga reaching her hand into his shirt from behind to rub his back lovingly.

"Ohhh! Maybe he could be your prom date, Eugene." Sheena suggested. "He'd make a dashing date for you."

Lila clapped her hands together. "Oh this is oh so exciting. Prom will soon be here."

Sid looked around at all his friends before he began listing something off. "Alright who is going with who? I know, Gerald and Phoebe are going together. Arnold and Helga are going together. Harold and Patty are going together, unless Harold makes another dumb comment."

"Hey!" Harold bellowed out.

Ignoring him, Sid continued. "Lorenzo and Nadine will go together. Stinky and Gloria also. Rhonda and Curly. Eugene and Greg, if he says yes. I'm sure he will, Eugene."

"Thanks Sid." Eugene plopped himself back down on the bench.

"No problem." Sid felt like he was forgetting people. "The only ones who don't have dates is, myself, Lila, Brainy, and Sheena."

"I have a date." Lila informed him.

"Really? Who? I was gonna ask you." Sid looked disappointed.

Lila shyly glanced beside her to, Brainy. Taking his hand, she giggled at him blushing. "We have been seeing one another for a while now."

The ones that didn't know about this development looked at, Stinky to see his reaction, but Stinky smiled at the newly announced couple. "I already know about this guys, and I'm fine with it."

"Sheena, would you like to be my date then? I know you'll be a wicked dancer." Sid wondered hoping she didn't think that she was last choice when she wasn't.

"Oh Sid, I'd really like that." Sheena chimed out happily.

"When the hell is prom? My mind has been preoccupied these past weeks." Helga inquired. Bob was still on the loose, and after getting one too many strange feelings each time she was out on the roof, Helga decided to remain away from the roof till further notice.

"The weekend before June starts up." Arnold told her.

"I need a dress then." Leaning her head against Arnold, Helga felt the instant excitement about to come from, Rhonda.

Clapping her hands excitedly, Rhonda practically stood up. "Ladies! It is time for a group outing. It will be filled with so much excitement."

"Speak for yourself, Princess." Seeing her phone light up, Helga glanced at the screen.

 **I'm starting to show a little. Please help me in not looking pregnant. - Lila**

 **Pheebs and I will help you. At least you can't get pregnant again once Brainy takes a load of you. - H**

Lila giggled at the comment as she texted her again. **I like that idea, Helga.**

Arnold was glancing at her screen since, Helga wasn't hiding it making him whisper something in her ear. "Bad Swan. Now with all the teasing you've been doing with your hands today, I'll be issuing some payback later."

"You better, Football Head. I've been counting on it." She whispered back.

Feeling an idea form, Phoebe whispered into Gerald's ear. Gerald smirked at the thought before asking for Helga and Arnold's undivided attention later on. Arnold informed them that they all can eat out after school, and he'll text the location later. Arnold didn't want the rest of their friends to tag along and hear whatever private thing they had planned. Hearing the bell ring, everyone groaned except for, Phoebe.

Later at the restaurant that, Helga and Arnold usually hide out at, Gerald and Phoebe sat across from the couple. They were doing a bit of small talk before the waitress took their order, and when she left they decided to talk about their private matter.

"Phoebe and I want to spend the night together and we need your help." Gerald decided to spit it out. "This is after prom."

"They want to use our friendship for their cover, Football Head. What do you think?" Helga decided to act a bit put out to see if, Gerald would rise up to the bait. "I can't believe, Geraldo thinks he can do this to us."

"Hey! You act like that this is..." Gerald stopped at watching them both break down in stifled laughter. "Ha ha! Very funny, Pataki."

Phoebe just smiled at hearing, Gerald temporarily riled up. "Helga will do it, Gerald, she just likes testing people out."

"I'll do it too, Gerald. We don't mind being your cover." Arnold chimed in.

Playing with the condensation on his glass, Gerald thanked them both. After all this time still, Gerald wasn't that use to, Helga when she did things like that. Perhaps he really can't read people as well as he thought he did. Feeling a petite hand on his thigh, Gerald put a hand down under the table to do the same to her thigh. Leaning over to her, he whispered that he loved her.

 **SHOPPING TRIP SATURDAY. I'm picking you girls up at 1. No excuses. - Rhonda.**

Helga and Phoebe glanced at one another shaking their heads at the text.

 **What the hell, Princess? Did Godzilla take control of your keyboard and place it on caps lock? - H**

Phoebe giggled. **I'll be ready at that time. - Phoebe**

 **Lol. Godzilla, that's a good one, Helga. - Nadine.**

 **I just wanted your attention, Pataki. - Rhonda.**

 **Oh you did, Princess. What happens if one of us needs to work? - H**

 **Well are you working that day, Helga? - Rhonda**

 **No, but I'm pointing out the possibility. I work retail and I'm sometimes called in. - H**

 **Ugh. I'm so glad I don't have to work. - Rhonda**

 **I do in fact work. Do you think it is a piece of cake to look this fabulous all the time? - Patty.**

 **Yes, I was quoting you, Rhonda. - Patty.**

Helga and Phoebe started laughing. Helga was letting, Arnold look over her shoulder as the texts kept coming in.

"Patty's right. She does say that a lot." Arnold informed them.

"Oh do you know how much this outfit costs me? It is a one of a kind Caprini dress. It is only available in Paris." Gerald started fanning himself. He was also looking over, Phoebe's shoulder.

Fanning himself, Arnold tried to talk just like, Rhonda. "Oh and this mascara. This mascara is a Spumoni original. Dark passion blue/black. It is all the rage."

The whole table broke out in a fit of laughter as, Helga was in mid sentence with her text. "She's getting upset guys."

 **Princess, we love you, so don't get your Caprini in a knot. Just nothing expensive. - H**

 **But I wanted to go to Spumoni's shop for our dresses. - Rhonda**

 **Are you aware that most of us are on budgets? - Nadine**

 **Yeah, I only have so much myself- Sheena**

 **We are wearing these dresses once, Rhonda. Some might get our dresses ripped off by our dates. ;) - H**

 **Oh that is positively barbaric, Helga. Curly knows not to do that. - Rhonda**

 **Trust me, Rhonda. It is sexy as all hell when the guy you like/love does that. ;) - Patty**

 **Way to go, Patty! - H**

 **Mmmmmhmmmmmm. I wonder if Lorenzo would. - Nadine**

 **Bow chicka wow wow. - H**

 **Do you think, Sid will kiss me? - Sheena**

 **I don't know. Do you want him to kiss you, Sheena? - Lila**

 **I'm curious. I want to know what it's like. I've already kissed, Eugene and one other that I'm not mentioning. - Sheena**

"She's meaning me." Arnold mentioned as he continued to look at the texts. "I danced with her and we fell backwards. She landed on me, thanked me, and kissed me quickly."

 **Wait who? I wanna know. - Rhonda**

 **Yes tell us. Was it, Stinky? I know it can't be Harold since Patty and him have been involved. - Lila**

 **Brainy? - Nadine**

 **Gerald? - Patty**

Gerald almost spit out his drink with that question.

 **I know who. - Phoebe**

 **Same here. - Helga**

 **You aren't mad, Helga? - Sheena**

 **Nope, but I want to see if your story coincides with, Football Head. - H**

 **ARNOLD?! Wow. I remember wanting to kiss him once. ONCE. 4th grade when my parents needed to stay at the boarding house. He was so helpful. - Rhonda**

"Don't let her know that I'm entirely grateful we never kissed." Arnold mumbled out. "It would of felt like I was kissing my own sister if she did that. Blech."

"Don't worry, I won't." Helga assured him watching the food being placed on the table. "Yes! Fattening greasy stuff. Been wanting this."

Arnold snickered at her voracious appetite. Looking over at Sheena's story coinciding with his own, he smirked.

 **Now no one eat anything too fattening. We want to look good. - Rhonda**

 **Mmmmm I'm eating french fries, hamburger, and a chocolate milk shake. - H**

 **Mmmm same here. Best hamburger ever. - Phoebe**

 **Nom nom nom nom. - H**

 **I concur. - Phoebe**

"Helga, I feel Rhonda getting a heart attack at this right now." Phoebe told her as she went to attack her cheeseburger. "This is so good."

"I concur." Helga agreed. Taking a bit of her milkshake, she placed a little on Arnold's lips to kiss him. "I like my milkshake like this though."

 **You both are animals. You'll get fat. - Rhonda**

 **I exercise a lot, Princess. So does, Phoebe. - H**

 **Don't complain to me if you both get fat in your dresses. What will your boyfriends say? - Rhonda**

 **I guess it will take them less time to rip it off our bodies then. Hubba hubba. - H**

Arnold felt tempted as he reached for his phone to give a return text to, Rhonda's complaint. Deciding for some extra fun, he keyed in the other girls names.

 **Trust me, Rhonda. I plan on doing just that. - A**

 **That's my Football Head! - H**

The table high fived one another at that last text and even the responses. Gerald shook his head. "That girl. She's going out with, Curly, and you know he's like an animal himself."

"The pot calling the kettle black." Phoebe mentioned. There was so many times that, Phoebe felt stressed out more as she got older knowing about all the responsibilities they all will face.


	54. Chapter 54

They went to the mall on Saturday. First, Rhonda demanded to shop at Nancy Spumoni's shop, but after the veto's, she ended up giving in. The girls were all chattering like crazy, except for Helga and Phoebe. They mostly watched from the sidelines as they went through racks of the latest dresses. Sheena and Nadine already found dresses, so they stuck around helping out. For Lila, she made a beeline to, Helga and Phoebe looking almost in tears.

"I keep thinking that I should do a more private shopping trip nearer to the prom instead of now." Taking a quick glance around for anyone else, Lila continued to whisper. "I know I'm not showing much, but those dresses right now show more than I care for."

Adjusting her glasses, Phoebe offered a solution. "I know how to sew. Same with, Helga. We could adjust the dress for you just in case."

"That would be ever so helpful, but I fear if I say I need another day of shopping, Rhonda will push a private shopping trip with her." Lila started to play with her hair nervously. "I hate this."

Helga wandered off to speak to a saleslady while, Phoebe continued to talk to, Lila. Coming back, Helga told them that the saleslady informed them to head to their largest private dressing room. It will be large enough to fit all three of them comfortably. Grabbing the dresses she picked out to try, Phoebe and her waited for Lila to finish selecting before they went to the room.

Phoebe already found a blue dress that had spaghetti straps. She found it comfortable and sexy at the same time. Helga almost thought she found a dress, but after one incredible flaw in it, she said that she wasn't a Las Vegas show girl. Lila kept going for the greens and lighter colors, but all of them had one flaw with showing her now noticeable belly. Plopping on the bench, she felt close to crying not even noticing, Helga slipping out of the room.

"My dad said when my mom was pregnant with me she immediately started to show. I'm gonna be so fat by time prom hits." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "I know I wouldn't be like this if I wasn't still in high school."

Hearing Helga at the door, Phoebe let her back in finding even more dresses in her arms. "Wow, Helga that's a lot."

"Some are for me. Some are for her." Putting them on hooks separately, Helga crouched down in front of, Lila. "Some aren't the color you would normally choose, but they are in a style that will help mask you a bit more. You'll look more like a fairy tale princess, but less so."

Reaching for the first one that caught her eye, Phoebe helped her into the dress. Lila felt nothing but nerves afraid to look into the mirror. Looking up from her bodice, Lila saw the pleased looks from both of her friends.

"Seriously, Lila, look at yourself. Brainy won't help himself around you." Helga stepped away from the mirror.

Lila gasped. It hid the little belly she was sporting perfectly. It was a sage green tulle dress with a ruched bodice and beaded sash. "Helga..." She drifted off as she went to hug her. "It's perfect. I love it."

"And its on sale. Bonus!" Helga informed her.

"You better take it." Phoebe said as she played with the fabric just in case they did have to do anything more with it close to the date.

"I will. Brainy better ravage me."

Helga turned around trying not to show her amusement there as she went to find a dress for herself in the pile she brought in. "If you'll excuse me ladies, I want to find a similiar type of dress to invoke the same feeling from, Arnold."

"Oh Helga. Arnold loves to try to rip your sweats on." Phoebe mentioned casually as she helped Lila out of her dress again.

"Oh I know, but I guess I don't mind having to see, Arnold from going completely mad while in those thoughts." Pausing, Helga lifted a white dress from the mix. "Ummmm, I'm also shopping for another dress too."

Phoebe turned to her best friend slowly. "Are you and Arnold thinking of getting married earlier than expected?"

Slipping in a modest white dress, Helga eyed herself in the mirror waiting for, Lila to catch up. "I can already say no to this dress."

"So that ring on your finger isn't a promise ring, it is the real deal." Lila stated in a daze.

Turning to look at both of them, Helga started to slip into another dress. "Been engaged to him since before Christmas."

"Does his parents know?"

"Yes, Lila, they know. They accept it." Grinning, Helga continued on. "I also officially moved into the same room as him as of this Sunday. His own parents suggested it."

Lila and Phoebe came up to her hugging her. "I'm ever so happy to hear about this. Oh Helga."

"Oh Helga, this is getting to be more amazing for you. I thought you wanted to wait till after college to get married." Phoebe told her.

Removing both friends away from her person and then the dress, Helga started on another dress. "Well we did at first, but we'll have kids after college. Oh and we are attending the same college so we will be getting an apartment together." Seeing how she looked in the dress she was in, Helga turned to both of them. "I found my prom dress. I'll wait another week to search for the other dress."

"Arnold will be tearing that dress off at the end of the night." Phoebe declared.

"He better or I'll be sleeping in another room. I gotta hide this dress so I can enjoy his face when he sees it." Checking herself out some more, Helga finally removed the dress after a few more minutes of looking it over.

Getting home, Helga stowed her dress away before heading up to their room. Stepping inside, Helga went up to him as he sat at the desk researching the campus of the college they were going to, and wrapped her arms around him as she leaned against him. "Hello handsome."

"Hello beauty." Taking her hand, he guided her to sit on his lap. "The apartments are affordable to live in."

"That's good to hear. We need that." Checking out the prices, Helga smiled at how much money they could save. "I told, Pheebs and Lila about us marrying after school is over."

"How did they take it?"

"Well Pheebs is the maid of honor so she is excited. Lila wanted to jump up and down but feared an accident."

Running his hand up her back, Arnold lifted her up in his arms to carry her over to the bed. "So what does your dress look like? Your prom one."

Glad she locked the door, Helga loved how he removed her shirt to begin peppering with kisses. "The color is sexy." Removing his shirt, Helga smirked at the feeling of her bra coming off. "Hmm, you must be eager for something."

"Very." Laying her down on the bed, Arnold stood up to remove his pants. "It would make most guys tired of thinking of you trying on dress after dress for hours, but I'm thinking of how it looks with you removing one to place another on." Helping her with her pants, Arnold then laid on top of her. "I got very turned on."

"I'm glad you did." Shifting, they laid on their sides instead with her leg wrapping around his legs, while one of his legs was between hers. "I want you to."

In heaven with her body pressed against him, Arnold ran his hand up her side. "I've been thinking of one thing I want to try with you. Will you let me? This will be my desert for tonight."

"Whatever you want to do, I know I'll love it. Go ahead, Football Head." Feeling him place her back on back, Helga watched him move slowly down to spread her legs. "Oh." Realization dawned on her before feeling another of the best feelings of her life. So that's how this felt. Helga was in heaven.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was very late at night in the cemetery where a lone figure stood in front a grave. Studying it he had to admit her grave was far better looking than the decrepit ones around here. He knew, Helga did this according to, Olga. He didn't know how he felt about it though. He just knew he would know how he felt if, Olga did it instead. Not the girl.

The girl he had been watching from various distances. The girl he noticed was with the orphan boy. It sickened him that she lowered herself to be with him. She always did things to spite him. She never wanted to please him. At least Olga did.

He hated how the girl acted towards, Olga. When Olga came to him crying about what she said, he was pissed. Wanted to finish what he originally wanted to do with her. He hated that fancy lawyer for interrupting him. Hated those cops. Hated that judge for unjustly putting him away when he had all the right in the world to punish her. She sickened him.

"I wish we had her aborted, Miriam." He had choice things to say to his dead wife, but felt she was already 6 feet under so who cares? "The only winner we had is busy conducting business elsewhere. The empire will be built again on the girls dead ashes."

An evil smirk played up on his face before kicking some dirt. Knowing he couldn't stay there long, Bob kept moving around to remain ever moving away from the cops detection.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was starting to get really sickened. Watching him leave the bed with a grunt and another sound that made her stomach turn, she contemplated leaving the bedroom, and house. No, she couldn't without making someone extremely unhappy. Hearing the flush and him saying he needs to head downstairs for business, she started to get up so she can use the bathroom. She wanted to vomit. Wanted to take a scolding hot shower, but knew this pissed him off.

Hearing a couple of voices, she softly padded her way over to the where the stairs were. Stopping to keep herself hidden, she heard both of them clearly. Heard their plans. Stifling a shocked gasp behind her hands, she went back to the bedroom to wait for his return. It wasn't time to leave the house yet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy never slept much except on the occasion after sleeping with, Lila. It helped always relieve him, but when he didn't, he walked. The air was hot, but at least the sky was clear. He loved it. Felt another type of peace this way. Was falling in love with another piece of nature whom he hoped was peacefully asleep in her bed. He smiled at the thought of her wearing her braids to bed. It was a sweet image to think about. She was a sweet person too.

Hearing a commotion up ahead, Brainy tore his thoughts of Lila away as he spotted, Helga's old house with cop cars surrounding it. Staying where he was, he spotted a blonde willowy woman standing aside as a slimy individual was hauled out of the house followed by a very large brute of a man. Bob Pataky. Brainy smiled that at least he was caught.

"Olga! How could you betray me? I did everything for you! EVERYTHING!" Bob screamed out as he tried to fight against the ones holding him back.

"I'm sorry daddy, but you did bad things. Helga was right." Olga's voice was lesser than him, but the whiney quality of her voice carried.

Brainy picked up his cell phone to text the one person who will appreciate this information the most.

Helga cursed herself for leaving her phone on when her ringtone went off. Patting, Arnold to relax him, Helga reached over to glance at the text. She was stunned to the point of her sitting up in bed and exclaiming in a hushed tone. Arnold though, sat up curious as he read the message from, Brainy.

 **Your father is caught. Saw him being hauled away. Your sister turned him in. I hope this news makes you be at ease. Good morning to you both. - Brainy.**

Her sister did good for once. She was stunned beyond belief.

* * *

 **Olga did good finally. Isn't that just ironic for Bob? lol**


	55. Chapter 55

**Alright boys and girls this is a long chapter.**

 **Bunny, it was Nick, Olga was sleeping with. I wouldn't write anything that twisted. When Nick visited Helga in the bookstore he hinted to her about Olga and him in a previous chapter. I know it is twisted to have Nick sleep with Olga because daddy dearest wanted it, but incest is where I draw the line.**

* * *

Bob Pataki was now in a maximum security prison. He had years added from his escape. Feeling bold, Helga decided to take a day off from school to go up there to see him face to face. With Miles driving her there, Helga felt bold in what she was about to do. She had to face her demons. It was time to quiet them.

Announcing who she was there to see, Helga was led into a room with various chairs leading up to a not really private area so she can speak to the man who was unfortunately her father. Assuring, Miles that she will be fine, Helga waited before Bob was brought in. To say he wasn't pleased was an understatement. He glared at her with pure contempt as he sat down roughly before bringing the phone up to his ear.

"I'm surprised that you showed up here. Why?"

Helga didn't cower under his hateful gaze as she relaxed entirely. This seemed to anger him more. "Stupid question considering. It was time, Bob. Time to shut the door fully. Time to hear you say whatever is on your mind. Perhaps I'll understand. Perhaps I will just scoff. Still, tell me."

Bob studied his ever willful and horrible disappointment of a daughter. "I wish you weren't born. I wish Miriam never gave birth to you. When she found out it was a girl instead of a boy, I wanted you to die."

"I know this much, Bob. Did you hate mom for this? Did you punish her because of me?"

Bob hated those blue eyes of her. Hated how they could just pierce him. They never relented unless she was scared. Fully scared. "Yes. I loved her, but yes."

"I bet you believe that she was all to blame for my sex in the first place." Helga was seeing how he was trying to look away from her. It was a strange power she didn't know she had. Guess there is safety behind thick plexiglass. "Did you know that in the olden times, men would blame women for that? They believed if they told the woman what they so desired in the sex of the child, then they will be granted it. So many women were ostracized for it. Some put to death. Amazingly stupid really when it happens to be the man who is in charge of it. Oh I love science." Helga noted that her blase attitude was killing him. "You should look it up and see that you were the one who wanted a girl in the first place. A woman can't get pregnant without sperm being involved. It just happened to be what was inside said sperm that I now exist."

"This is all lies, Girl. You will always be this horrible person that existed. You deserved every punishment you received." Bob growled out.

Raising an eyebrow up, Helga shook her head. "Oh you are pathetic. So pathetic. You even punished your favorite daughter by using her. I can't believe you made her sleep with that slime ball. Yes I know she did it to make you happy, but I can feel her hating herself now. She feels dirty. You disgust me."

Bob's fist clenched. "You can't even stand her. Don't act like you suddenly cared."

"Correction: I couldn't take a lot of things about her. Her believing that you weren't an abuser and rapist to your own wife. How you enjoyed beating me almost to death. Her going along with you on preventing treatment to mom. Her never believing us in favor of you."

"Your mom deserved not to be treated. She brought you into the world. She brought a failure the second time around." His frown turned into a mashed up looking smile. "Oh I know about you and the orphan boy. I know of your engagement. He thought to marry you before, but I told him I would have it annul. You disappoint me. You sicken me."

Leaning forward to rest her chin against her free hand, Helga felt amused. "Something we have in common. You sicken me too, Bob. Also, Arnold isn't an orphan. His parents are back. He has this wonderful family. I love them. I'm thrilled that I'm marrying him since he is a really good man. I am deeply in love with him."

Hitting his fist against the table, Bob hated how she didn't flinch. "I'm still your father missy."

Pushing her lips out in thought, Helga decided to make him suffer. Suffer with her own happiness. "I'm disowning you. You aren't my father. Never were. Never will be. Miriam is my mother and even Olga is my sister. I'll give her a second chance, but you never had a first chance with the way you treated me."

Leaning forward himself, Bob wished he could smash the barrier between them, and squash her. "When I get out of here again I won't waste time. I will kill you slowly. Make you suffer."

Helga noticed the guard approaching from behind him. The guard was being prepared. "Fine, but if you do, remember that I will no longer be afraid of you." Raising herself up, Helga enjoyed looking down at him. "Welcome to hell, Bob. I hope you get all the punishment in there that you deserve. As for me, I'm going back to the ones who love me. Believe me when I say there is a lot in my life that do."

Hanging up the phone, Helga turned swiftly away from him as a large smile formed on her face at listening to Bob pound against the plexiglass. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but knew him well enough to know. Leaving that room, Helga hugged, Miles.

"Are you alright, kiddo?"

Pulling away, Helga smiled up at him. "Never better. Let's go and meet up with my sister." Knowing where Olga was staying per Frank, Miles and her made their way there.

Olga's apartment was in another town close by Hillwood. Getting out of the car, Helga studied the building not knowing what to really think of it. The neighborhood wasn't run down, but building did. She hoped it was better from the inside. Stepping up to the intercom, she buzzed her sister's apartment.

"Hello?" This was the less perkiest Olga had ever sounded.

"Olga, it's Helga. Can we talk?" Helga waited for a response, and when none came she assumed she didn't want to talk until the door buzzed.

Walking in with, Miles next to her, Helga went up to the second floor to knock on the door. When the door opened, Helga saw how odd it looked to see her sister appear so broken down. Her clothes weren't matching. She not only didn't have dark circles under her eyes, she had mascara dotting around her messily. Allowing both her and Miles in, Helga went into the living room to find tissues littering the place.

Seeing the balcony, Miles told her he will be out there. Nodding her head, Helga turned to Olga. "Are you upset for turning him in?" Helga took a gentle tone to her voice.

Olga plopped down heavily on her couch. "Not really. I'm fine with that part."

Sitting down near her, Helga needed to know. "Then what?"

Olga looked like she was trying to maintain herself so she could speak. "I'm sorry for everything, Helga. I'm sorry for being a bad sister. A bad daughter to mommy. I wish I believed you sooner. I wish I didn't believe him into thinking mom will be fine. When you got angry at me, I couldn't hate you for it. You are my baby sister after all. I was more confused."

"Olga, I want to know what you were thinking about when he escaped."

Looking around her messy apartment, Olga sighed. "Daddy could be very convincing when he wants to be. When he escaped, I was happy, but at the same time I wasn't. I should of turned him in, but I still believed he was good. Was sucked into what he said to the point I... I..." She drifted off as tears escaped. "I slept with guys before. I'm old enough to do so. I have been fixed up on dates by daddy with him telling me it was good for the family. I wanted to make everyone happy. I didn't mind that I shared myself."

Helga blinked at how disgusting Bob is. To have him do that with, Olga.

"A lot of times I actually enjoyed it. I didn't mind, but this time I was sickened. He made me sleep with, Nick." Olga almost heaved. "I fear I'm pregnant, but I'll deal with it." Trying to calm herself, Olga then got angry. It was so uncharacteristic of her. "I heard him talk to Nick. Heard his plan to kill you. What he will do. How he will do it. I felt whatever he said to me break, and I saw your face. Saw your new life. The life you deserve, baby sister. I had to stop it. I had to turn him in."

Helga felt tears pricking her eyes. She watched at how Olga stood up. Watched at how she paced. Watched at how she hated herself. Helga was willing to give her another chance. Standing up, Helga stopped her pacing and held her. "Shh. You did good, Olga. You did. Mom would be proud of you. You stood up for your family."

"But I'm too late, Helga. You hate me." She whimpered out.

Pulling back, Helga held onto her gaze. Vibrant blue meeting a duller blue. "I don't. I just hated how you believed him over us. I hated losing mom. I always did wish that you could be that truer older sister to me, but you weren't. I'm willing to give us another chance."

"You are?" Seeing Helga nod her head, Olga embraced her. "I love you, Helga."

Patting her back, Helga never said it back to her ever. "I'm getting married after I graduate. Arnold is a fantastic guy. His family is amazing. I want you over soon to meet them all. Don't worry, they are very patient and kind."

Olga smiled even as Miles wandered back in. "Oh I'm sorry that I'm in such a state." She told him as she pulled away to try in vain to look better.

"Don't worry. I spent so many years in the jungle that you don't sweat this type of thing." Miles assured her pleasantly. "Give us your number so we can invite you to dinner."

Twitching her nose, Helga pulled away. "Perhaps take a shower so you can start to feel better." She suggested.

"Oh I will. Will you be here still or will you leave?" Olga appeared nervous again.

"We'll be here." Helga informed her.

Smiling, Olga ran off to her bathroom to begin showering. Looking around the room, Helga started to straighten things up. With Miles helping her out, he told her that in fact, Olga was in a good neighborhood according to what he pulled up on his phone while out on the balcony. Nodding her head, Helga started to dust when she felt Miles staring at her.

"It takes real maturity to give someone another chance." Miles told her sincerely.

"Yeah well... If she continues on like this then I'll have a special question to ask of her later." Helga wanted to act indifferent. "Oh gosh, Arnold will be grinning ear to ear when we tell him. Your son is such a lovable goof."

"Well so is his fiance." Miles chuckled at the face she made him. "What? You are. In a different way though."

Sighing, Helga leaned against the wall. "We can invite her tonight to dinner if that's no problem."

"Nope. I can't wait to see what outfit my mom will wear tonight."

Laughing at the thought of that, Helga sat down on the chair to wait for her sister to come out. When she finally did, Helga got her number and told her to come by at 6 for dinner. Olga will be watching the circus at the dinner table tonight. The thought made her chuckle.

Coming at 6 on the dot, Olga felt nervous immediately when, Arnold answered the door. She remembered the last time she was here so she immediately started to stammer. She almost began to sweat till, Arnold smiled at her to begin to put her at ease.

"Come on in. You are right on time." Arnold accepted the sparkling cider she had in her hands. "Oh you didn't have to bring anything, but thank you."

"Thank you for having me here, Arnold." Her hands were clasped in front of her as she almost started to wring them.

"Thanks for coming." Arnold's sincere smile was still in place. "Helga and my mom are just putting the finishing touches for dinner, and everyone is already gathered in the dinning room. Please come."

"Uh, before I do, I just want to tell you how sorry I was with the last time I was here. I shouldn't of..."

Stopping her, Arnold smiled warmly at her. "We are starting anew. You are Helga's sister and we are beginning all over again. You will be representing her family so today you'll be meeting your future in-laws. Also I wanted to warn you since the boarders are joining us. They are our extended family and they are extremely eccentric. They may seem different, but they are all good people. Also watch out for your food with Oskar since he enjoys stealing."

Olga placed her hand to her mouth. "Oh. I will keep that in mind with him and if Helga loves them then I'm sure I will too."

Nodding his head to that, Arnold showed her to the dining room where most everyone was already. Arnold introduced, Olga to all of them before showing her where she can sit. Soon, Gertie arrived in ringing the dinner bell before Stella and Helga entered carrying dishes. Only occasionally someone took turns to slap, Oskar's hands away from the dishes along with Suzie reprimanding him.

"Hey, if you don't stop complaining, Oskar, I'm gonna tie your hands down." Ernie threatened. Turning to, Olga, he quickly added, "Don't mind him. He wasn't built with manners."

"Or a job." Mr Hyunh interjected. "He's a very lazy man."

"More like bum." Ernie added before revealing some hand ties when he saw, Oskar reaching for food. "Uh uh."

"I'm so hungry. I'll die." Oskar whined out.

Olga watched at how Helga drifted back in to hit him over the head with her hand. "Hold him back from the food so everyone gets equal portions."

During dinner, Olga was asked many questions, and conversed with the boarders and Arnold's family. At the end of the night, Olga felt more at ease where she was so when, Helga walked her out, she told her how lucky she was.

"Thanks for coming, Olga."

"Thanks for having me." Olga wanted to embrace her, but wondered if she was allotted so many hugs in a single day.

Helga smiled a little. "We have to stick together, right?" Clearing her throat, Helga felt weird all of a sudden with this newest development between them. "Do you enjoy where you live?"

"Oh yes I do. I adore my neighbors very much. They are sweet and friendly. I know the outside of the building is not great looking, but I haven't had a single issue living there."

Hearing the peppiness of her voice, Helga got the confirmation she needed there. "Will you be alright driving?"

"Yes, baby sis, I will." Glancing at the window she spotted Arnold and his family standing there. "Arnold is a good one, Helga. You got lucky there."

"I know and he is so great with me. At least one thing about the moving, I finally came back to where I belonged." Helga fought the urge to look back.

"So you are getting married. Nervous?"

"Not really. I still need a nice simple affordable dress. No way I'll spend lots of money on a dress I won't wear again." Helga could think of better things to do with the money instead of an expensive dress.

Olga started to bounce. "Oh let me help, Helga. Please. I swear I won't make you try to wear something you aren't comfortable with."

Thinking that this is a step in the right direction, Helga nodded her head. "Phoebe will come with too. She's my maid of honor."

Olga seemed disappointed in that thought. She didn't blame her sister for wanting that, but she wanted to be there for her. "That's great."

Sighing, Helga thought to reveal her plan sooner after it looked like she beat a stuffed doll. "It is still too soon, but until I'm sure, I wanted to ask you to give me away. The wedding takes place in the backyard. It is small and intimate so there isn't any fanfare. If mom was around I'd ask her, but since you are my other choice... I would like you to give me away."

That tore it as Olga embraced her hard. "Oh baby sister! I would be honored. Oh I love you."

Feeling no more air in her lungs, Helga tried to push her away. "Can't. Breath."

Pulling away, Olga shyly told her she was sorry. "I'm just excited."

"I know. I'll talk to you later, Olga. Have a safe drive home."

Saying their final good nights, Helga waited till she was gone before turning to head back inside. She bet she had bruises after that last hug. Olga had a pythons grip.

* * *

 **Even though I'm the hugest fan of Olga, she is essentially the only family member Helga has left. I didn't want any violence to happen between Helga and Bob so I thought Helga visiting him in prison to show how strong she is would kill him more.**


	56. Chapter 56

**The Nick deal... Uh I didn't know what to say about him. I creeped myself out for him wanting to be with a minor and then Olga sleeping with him. Let's just say that he is in jail for conspiracy to commit murder. That is what they wanted to do with Helga. Bob wanted Helga dead. It seems to fit.**

 **Don't write some things that will end up creeping you out. I want to write something of a biography but use one of the characters in this series, but I'm afraid to. I'm only afraid because I'm still not ready to talk about it.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. :)**

* * *

She was caught with a boy in her room. All this time with, Thad, and she was finally caught. The way her mother busted into her room without knocking lent her a very clear view of her daughter stark naked on top of her boyfriend. Rhonda was humiliated. Hated that she wasn't careful this time. She was punished and she hated it. So much for an allowance or having a chance to go out with her friends. She was to come back home after school. No complaints.

A half week into her punishment, Rhonda would get to school, pulled Thad aside, and make out with him. There might be a certain thrill for others to do this in public, but she hated it. She thought it was barbaric to show off your private business, but she was desperate for him. Felt whole. Oh her younger self would mock herself endlessly at her craving, Thad's attention, but was something that completed her.

He made her happy in so many ways. He was exciting. Unpredictable. Sweet. A gentleman. He loved to listen to her. She had gone out with others, but when she finally said yes to him figuring to get him off her back, Rhonda had the greatest time of her life. She wanted to give him another chance. With that other chance she desired more. Now she felt fulfilled.

Rhonda almost melted against him at how he deepened their kiss. Oh he is good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorenzo watched from afar while, Nadine studied the butterflies that were gathered all around the flowers at the entrance of school. He enjoyed how her face lit up as some would flutter around, while others rested there with their wings moving in a slow steady movement. She looked beautiful as she examined them. Only her mind was writing down research material.

She informed him one day that so much could be learned from insects with the most simplest movement of their head. Lorenzo never pretended to know what she was talking about. He thought that would insult her. So instead he would ask her questions. He started to become more fascinated in her passion. Wanted to see her succeed in her chosen field.

Enjoying the way she turned to smile up at him, made his heart beat more. He couldn't help the smile back. Couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief when she ran up to him. He enjoyed holding her. He felt saved with her.

Since the beginning of this relationship, Lorenzo hardly looked at his devices whenever she was around. She was his cure. He loved it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Am I ugly?"

Sid was uncomfortable at the question that was blurted out. He almost scoffed at, Sheena for asking a ridiculous question. "No. Why would you think that?"

Unbeknownst to him, Sheena was scanning for perfect hair styles for her dress. "Well no guy has ever asked me out. I know I'm taller than most guys, so I can't help think this."

Sid examined her noting that yes she was taller than himself, but she always was. He wasn't surprised by it. He had imagined what she would look like all dolled up making him smile. "You know how most models are plain?"

Sheena couldn't recall since she always thought of them all as beautiful.

"Anyhow." Sid wasn't surprised. Most think that women like that just all woke up like that. "Trust me when I say there are plain looking models out there. Thing is they really aren't. They are attractive, but it takes a little gussying up for them make men lose their faculties." He imagined what she looked like in her prom dress. "I can see that about you. Sheena, you are attractive."

"Oh thanks Sid. I really appreciate it." Leaning against him, Sheena hugged him happily.

"Sure. Hey, Sheena... I hope you didn't think you were last choice when I asked you." Seeing her expression change with her downcast eyes, Sid had a feeling she did. "You weren't actually. I thought of you and Lila at the same exact time. I like Lila and all, but I knew I'd have a fun time dancing with you."

"You mean that, Sid?" Sheena honestly didn't want to be viewed as needy or desperate for approval. She just wanted to feel wanted for once. Desired, maybe.

Sid couldn't help but smile at her. "Sure thing. You seriously are a great dancer. I remember those routines that you did with, Eugene, you both had the time of your life doing them. Honestly they were fun to look at. Perhaps you can show me a few things on the dance floor."

She recalled him dancing. He always seemed unsure with the opposite sex, but seemed to be fine by himself. "I know I'll have fun with you, Sid."

Somehow he began to get nervous all over again. He always thought he was great with the opposite sex. Well that was what he wanted to portray. He knew he was awkward around them so he just went through the motions. Suddenly seeing what she was looking at with her smartphone, Sid looked directly at her.

"Put your hair up partially." He suggested as he pointed to what style he spotted. "It would really show you off more. Make the guys wish that they asked you out."

Blushing, Sheena enjoyed the suggestion. Soon she had other ideas for her hair. "Thank you, Sid."

Remaining silent, Sid knew not to expect much more from their date. They were just a couple of friends going to prom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eugene nervously was approaching, Greg's house. He wanted to ask him to be his date, but feared rejection with this social event. Several times he would approach his home, only to turn away. Reprimanding himself, Eugene would turn towards his home again, only to end up doing it again.

Greg was watching him from his window. He couldn't help but be amused by this. He also couldn't help the warm fuzzy feelings too. Leaving his window, Greg made his way downstairs to the front door. Opening it, Greg saw Eugene was talking to himself with his back turned towards him.

"I would love to have you come in." Greg smirked when he turned back to him. He was nervous. "I'm free of parental units and my teacher isn't here."

"Is Sasha here?" Eugene came up his stoop to stand in front of him.

"Nope. She is on a secret date after school." Taking his hand in his, Greg led him inside. "Let's go upstairs to my room. I never spend time down here unless to eat or do my school assignments."

Eugene went upstairs studying how well this looked. It appeared expensive compared to the other houses on this block. Stepping into his bedroom, Eugene studied the space to see how nice it was. "I like your room."

"Thanks." Greg wanted to be forward with him. "I'm glad you are finally here."

"Oh?"

Greg noted his surprise. "You really sell yourself short, Eugene."

"Not enough to ask you to my prom." He blurted out. "It won't be against the rules and if you are nervous, the group will be there."

Greg shared with him his experience with someone, and loved that he went to the trouble to research the rules. Taking his hand, yet again, he led him over to the bed. "I would love to be, Eugene."

Eugene's heart thumped hard as he felt his lips on his. Now he knew how he truly felt for him. He fell in love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was upset. Embarrassed even. She was so fooled. In the next town over, her date led her there for one purpose in mind. She thought she was careful. She hated betrayal. She was hit so many times, and she fought to maintain her tears as she kept the towel over her wound to keep it from bleeding to much. The woman that interrupted the fight came in time. The girl refused to go to the hospital over something so minor, so the woman brought her up to her apartment instead.

The woman was nice. She was pretty, but had a voice she couldn't help but fight to get use to. She appeared outgoing and her outfit left nothing to the imagination in her opinion.

"My neighbor had some gauze thankfully." She informed her as she stepped back through the door.

She watched as she disappeared again before returning back to sit beside her. She could tell that the woman was caring, and she felt she could trust her.

"So tell me what your name is." Taking her towel off, she sucked in some air through her teeth as she busied herself.

"Sasha. I live in Hillwood. What's your name?" Sasha cringed at the feeling of her wound being cleaned. This wasn't the worst one she ever received but it still stung.

"Olga." Putting some antibiotic on it, Olga made a face as more blood appeared. "You sure you don't want a hospital?"

"No. I'll be fine." Sasha was stubborn in her decision. Felt guilty for putting her through all this trouble.

"You sound just as head strong as my sister, Helga. It isn't a bad thing, but what if you are seriously injured and do need a doctors help? I know I won't hesitate. Though I'm a wimp compared to her." Pressing the towel against her wound again, Olga looked at the young girl. "Do you know a Helga Pataki?"

"I do. She's really cool. All her friends are. I don't have to fear them like others." Sasha spoke honestly.

Olga couldn't help out how she looked at the girl. "You like females, don't you?" Seeing her face turn away, Olga shook her head at that. "Nothing to be ashamed of. There are some who can't help fall for who they fall for. There are some who do. There are some who go for the opposite sex and some that don't. I've fallen for people I shouldn't and some I wish I never did."

Sasha smiled at her. "So you never fallen in love with anyone?"

"I thought I did, but he was a liar." Olga thought back on that one. "Helga chased him away. He had another girl on the side and she told him to get away. I never thanked her for that. I should of."

"I know that she is with, Arnold. That is her first boyfriend. She happened to be the lucky one."

Olga smiled as she removed the towel to see the blood stopped. Resuming her task, she did continue to speak. "Some are lucky that way. Helga was always thinking more clearly than the rest of my family. My baby sis is getting married. I can't believe it."

Sasha smiled at her. "Arnold is lucky to have her too."

"Oh he is. I can see how full of pride he is. He isn't conceited nor thoughtless. I'll be glad to have him in the family."

"Have you ever... Kissed a girl?" Sasha wondered. "I ask because I guess I don't want to feel alone. My best friend is gay too, and he is seeing Eugene. He got lucky finally. I want the same thing too one day."

Olga wasn't insulted as she treated the wound again, and wrapped the tape around the gauze. "Alright. All done." Removing the stuff from the couch to put aside, Olga turned back to her. "Happy for your friend. As for you, you'll find someone. We both will, we just can't give up. You are young and beautiful. You also seem to be a very nice person. You have to be or else they wouldn't be friends with you." Brushing her skirt down, she continued. "Yes I have once in college. Silly me got drunk and kissed my roommate. I was too drunk to remember how I felt about it. I just remembered the kiss."

"So you never tried again? Never wanted to try again I meant." Sasha quickly corrected herself.

"I might. Who knows what the future will hold for me, but I'm not counting out anything right now. I don't wish to be narrow minded anymore. I was for a long time."

"You're nice. Glad you stopped them." Feeling her hand on hers, Sasha smiled. It was nice to hear such kind words after such an ordeal.

"Of course. Now would you like to be driven home?" Olga inquired. With a nod of her head, Olga brought her up to her feet. "You are welcome to visit if you want to talk in private again. I offer you a means of escape."

Sasha was surprised she was still holding her hand. Surprised with the offer. "Sure, I'd love that."

Still holding her hand, Olga grabbed her purse, and walked her out her apartment then to her car. She was always a touchy feely person, so she wondered if the girl was feeling strange with her doing this gesture. "You don't mind that I'm holding your hand, do you? I'm always the type who loves to hug and hold hands."

Sasha didn't mind at all. "Actually no."

"Helga tells me I have a pythons strength when I hug her." She giggled as she went to her car. "Here you go, just hop right in."

Sasha giggled at the thought of that as she sat down and waited for, Olga to get in. At least she had something positive to think about instead of the negative like before.


	57. Chapter 57

**I agree with you 100% LeDawn.**

* * *

Arnold was opening his mail up to see that he had a court appearance for his case after graduation. Thinking that at least this is a good thing since he didn't have to wait anymore, Arnold glance at his fiance talking on the phone while she sat against the bed. So he'll have a court appearance and at the end of July, they are both getting married. He grinned at the thought of that. She'll be his wife. Wife.

Helga peeked over to Arnold seeing how his grin always took over his entire face. It was adorable. "Yeah, Pheebs, Olga will be here soon, and we'll pick you up. We are planning on saying something at prom." Listening to her some more, they both said their temporary good bye's. "So... What's with the huge grin? Am I naked again?" She teased.

"Oh I wish there, but I have a court appearance after graduation."

Getting up, Helga went immediately over there to see the letter. Sitting on his lap, Helga hugged him. "Finally!"

"It sucks you have to leave soon. I want at least a tiny celebration for this." Arnold ran his hand against her legs.

Putting her hand up, Helga moved a strap down. Seeing, Arnold's hungry gaze, Helga moved her other strap down. "Anything more you want to see?" She was acting so coy. Getting up, Helga moved her shirt down. "I think I should change out of this."

Heading to the closet, she opened the door to make a show of her in search of another shirt to wear when, Arnold turned her around kissing her hungrily. His hand moved up to touch the underside of her breast. He teased her.

"Cancel your outing and stay here." He whispered against her lips.

"I would love to. I really would, but I hate canceling things last minute." She whispered out. Feeling his hand cupping her, Helga was tempted now in canceling the shopping excursion. "I love the way you debate with me."

Smiling against her mouth, Arnold continued teasing her before they both groaned out at the sound of someone at the bedroom door. "Why now?"

"Eleanor? Your sister is here." Gertie announced.

"I'm coming!" Helga shouted back. She could of swore she heard, Gertie cackling. That lady obviously knew what was going on here.

Arnold watched her cover back up with sadness. "I'm playing basketball with, Gerald. I'll see you later, my Swan." Kissing her, he took her hand to walk her downstairs. "I hope you have fun."

"Not likely, but perhaps I at least have something to look forward to when I get home."

Leaving their room, they both walked hand in hand downstairs to see, Olga trying her hardest in petting, Abner and failing. Each time she tried to pet him, Abner grunted unhappily before trying to bowl her over.

"Don't mind him. He's harmless, but there are some people he takes a bit more time in getting use to." Arnold informed her as he wiggled his finger to, Abner. "Abner, be nice to Olga." Hearing a playful sound from him, Arnold went down to pet him. "Thank you."

Doing the same, Helga raised herself up. "Ok I better go. I'll see you later." Kissing him, Helga and her sister left.

Later during their basketball game, Gerald and Arnold were discussing college, their families, and their girls. Gerald was full on in his confidence when it came to Phoebe and himself. He had to be when he felt to his core how she was the one for him.

"I know, Phoebe is going off to some far away college to study medicine, and I'll miss her, but I just don't feel that it will be the end of us." Doing a jump shot, Gerald landed the basket.

Taking the ball, Arnold just bounced it between both hands. "I know she's nervous about going."

"Oh yeah she is. She even thought about staying behind to stay close to me. I told her no. The girl thinks that she'll lose me. She won't. I see a future with her." Trying to steal the ball away from, Arnold, Gerald saw how he sidestepped him to put a basket in himself. "I believe you cheated there man."

"Har har. Sore loser." Arnold mocked as he ran a bit backwards away from his friend.

"Cockiness does not suit you. You have learned too much from, Helga." Gerald observed as he got the ball.

Bowing, Arnold took that as a compliment. "She has made me a better man then."

Gerald only narrowed one of his eyes at him. "I can't believe you are getting married so soon. Aren't you afraid?"

"Nope. She right for me, and I feel like I've known her forever. We already live in the same room. I'm use to all of her habits. I love the good and bad." Arnold was incredibly confident.

"And you both still hadn't had sex yet. How do you do it? If I was living with, Phoebe right now I'd lose my mind."

"Oh believe me, I do. I lose my mind and I'm very tempted to cross that line we promised one another not to cross. We want to wait."

A sly grin played up on Gerald's face. "Oh I see why the early marriage then. Hormones."

Arnold simply rolled his eyes. "Nope, it isn't that. That is a bonus though."

"So you can't wait till after college. What did your parents really say to that idea?" Gerald knew that if he planned this, his parents would stop him.

"They are completely fine with it." He chuckles. "Would you believe my dad said that it was a good idea since the very second that college guys spotted, Helga, they would be all over her."

This time, Gerald rolled his eyes. "And you aren't worried about the honeys hitting on you?"

"Well if they do, I proudly say that I'm married to a wonderful woman. A woman I get to live with."

"Ugh. You are whipped without actually getting anything in return." Gerald groaned out.

"You would do and say the same thing yourself, Gerald. Don't tell me I'm whipped when you are just as whipped as me." Arnold countered. At least he got to spend every night with, Helga. Perhaps he is whipped, but it was the type that he will always go back for.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later after her shopping trip with her sister, Olga was in her kitchen preparing a meal for herself. She wasn't like all single people who lived alone. Most didn't bother to cook lavish meals if they were the only ones eating it, but she felt it was never good to stop from this. It was always important to keep up her practice. Humming to herself, Olga placed it in the oven to cook her quiche. As she set the timer, she went into the living room to relax, but stopped when she heard a knock at her door.

"Oh I wonder who that could be?" She asked herself as she went to stroll to the door. Glancing out her peephole, she smiled as she opened the door.

Sasha stood there nervously. "I'm sorry to come here unannounced, but I guess I wanted to say hi. Uh my friend Greg is on a date so..."

Opening the door wider, Olga invited her in. "I'm cooking a delicious quiche. Do you want some? I have plenty."

Sasha nodded as she wandered into the living room with her. "I just wanted to talk to someone and I thought to come here. Is that alright?"

"Certainly." Olga practically squeaked saying that one word. Sitting down next to the girl, she asked patiently, "What would you like to talk about?"

"My uh parents do know about my orientation, but they keep believing it is a phase. They tried to fix me up with this boy. I told them it wasn't a phase and politely declined the date. Of course they are mad at me, but I hope that one day they'll accept me."

"Hmm. Many believe it is just a phase. That is them not wanting to believe their children. Denial. They'll accept you one day." Olga promised. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Yes and it was weird. I did try again, and it was still weird. I even went so far as to have sex with my best friend. Still nothing and trust me when I say, Greg is a handsome guy." Sasha informed her. "Can't say I didn't try. I just prefer my own sex."

Olga smiled sweetly to her. "You are comfortable there. You should stick to your own happiness."

"You sound like, Helga there." Sasha couldn't help to smile at another newfound friend.

"Where do you think I got that from?" Leaning back, Olga's thoughts went through her years with, Helga.

Sasha studied the young woman beside her noticing how her mind seemed to drift off. True, she could of gone to her other friends, but she wanted to come here instead. Olga seemed to be very patient at least. Sasha also couldn't have these feelings for someone so unavailable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga waited on the couch wearing one of Arnold's plaid shirts with nothing on underneath. She had a very decent shopping trip today. Found a dress, and Olga wasn't a pain in the ass to her. There was still hope in the day to day process. Hearing the door open up, Arnold stepped in to immediately lock the door behind him.

"So it's later." Helga loved the look that came over him.

Arnold couldn't take his eyes off of her. There she was sitting in a red plaid shirt completely unbuttoned in the front. She sat cross legged. It was teasing. It was so erotic to him. She was the girl of his dreams in so many ways. "Uh..." He was speechless.

"Uh? Is that all I get is an, uh?"

She was both teasing him and making it sound so seductive as he watched her play with a strand of hair around her finger. Moving forward, Arnold stood in front of her. She is gorgeous. Sexy.

Sinking down to his knees in front of her, Arnold uncrossed her legs. "You get more than that. This I promise you."

Feeling his hands run up her legs, Helga's breathing changed. "Oh? What more will you do?" She challenged.

"I will make your legs very weak with what I'm about to do, Swan." He assured her.

Helga's head went back at what he was doing with his hands and mouth. He won and happily she enjoyed how he defeated her.

* * *

 **Nope, still no sex between Arnold and Helga.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Burn-a-dark-soul, I was up in the air when it came to Olga and Sasha. Their rolls were up in the air at this length of the story but I decided for another route with the both of em in one of my latest chapters. I was hit with a little bit of inspiration.**

 **LeDawn, it is so sad when that happens. I like when they eventually come around.**

* * *

Day of the prom, Arnold didn't get much of a chance to see, Helga as she rushed off with the girls to prepare themselves. Deciding to go downstairs, Arnold had a conversation with his father as they discussed being grateful to being males since there seemed to be so much involved with girls preparing for events. Arnold had no clue what color her dress was, he asked, but she shook her head telling him to be patient. He tried to sneak into her old room to see if she stored the dress there, but she moved it. He even snuck into his parents room to see if they stored it there, but it was no where to be seen.

Looking at the time, it was an hour and a half before they would have to leave so he decided to run upstairs to take a shower. As he was in there, he could of swore he heard, Helga come in before the slam of a door was heard. When he came out, his mom was standing out in the hallway.

"No peaking. Dress up, and wait downstairs." Stella warned lightly. "I want to see your face when she comes downstairs. Also I bought the corsage already a day ago."

"Thanks mom." That dress had to be something if they wanted to wrap it in secrecy. Funny how she was acting like she was getting married instead with that warning.

After he dressed and went downstairs, his father was waiting for him with the corsage in his hand. It was pink. There was his hint. As they spoke together, and his dad told him about his prom, they stopped when Stella was coming down. She was excited.

"I have the camera. Oh, Arnold I can't wait till you see her." Stella was practically hopping up and down. "Helga! Come on down sweetheart."

Hearing footsteps approach, Arnold looked up to see her foot emerge, and the bottom edge of her dress. When she fully emerged, Arnold's breath caught. Helga looked like a princess. It was a pink sequined sweetheart dress. Her hair was in perfect waves, and not a single ounce of jewelry on her. He guessed the dress was enough.

Waiting for her at the bottom, Arnold extended his hand out for her to take, when one hand was delicately placed in his, Arnold helped her down. "You look gorgeous." Kisses her cheek. "Pure perfection."

Blushing, Helga kept going over his tux. "You look really handsome."

"Arnold." Miles interrupted them by handing him the corsage.

Issuing a small thanks to his dad, Arnold removed the corsage from the container. Seeing her hand stretch out to accept it, Arnold placed it on her left wrist. Brushing his finger over the engagement ring, Arnold felt hypnotized by her.

"Alright you twos, I want you both to say cheese." Stella lifted up the camera.

"Where's Grandma and Grandpa?" Arnold wondered as he brought, Helga into his arms.

"Don't worry about them. I want you both to smile."

Taking several pictures, Arnold and Helga made their way outside to spot his grandparents standing next to the Packard. Dangling his keys in front of him, Phil approached the young adults.

"It is washed and waxed so you can take your lady out in style." Phil informed him.

"It is what every lady deserves, Mr President." Gertie added standing by, Phil's side.

Taking the keys, Arnold examined the car in front of them. "But I could take my truck."

"Nonsense. We insist." Gertie waved at them as, Phil wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

Waggling his finger in front of him, Phil warned him not to insult them by not taking the Packard. "You both make a mighty fine couple."

Coming forward, Helga hugged them both. "Thank you."

"Thanks guys." Hugging them both, Arnold went to open the passenger door for her. "Your chariot awaits, Swan."

"Why thank you, Lord Football Head." Getting in the passenger seat, she waited till he got in. "You know I wouldn't of minded going in with the truck, but this does have that nice classic feel to it."

Agreeing to that, Arnold started the car up, and drove away. "You do look perfect, Helga."

"Tempted in wanting to take this off?"

Releasing a breath, Arnold felt his blood rushing below his waist again. "You have no idea."

"Don't worry because I've been thinking of take your clothes off." Reaching over, Helga placed her hand on his thigh.

Arnold wondered how their friends will react when they tell them their big news.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The hotel they were having their prom at was large and opulent. The ballroom they were in was classy. Some students felt it was too classy to the point of being afraid of touching anything. Shortly after arriving, they all took turns taking their prom pictures, and danced. There was food there.

At some point, Arnold told everyone to go outside. Wrapping his arm around, Helga's waist, they went out onto a large balcony announcing that they were getting married this summer. The girls were excited, while some of the guys asked that first question that pops up when someone young and hasn't been in a relationship that long. They ask;

"Why? Is she pregnant?" Sid blurted out as many of the friends groaned out at that question.

Scowling at him, Helga placed a hand on her hip. "Nooooooo. I have to have sex in order to do that. Doi."

"You mean you both haven't done the deed! What's the rush then?" Harold cried out.

Narrowing his eyes some, Arnold groaned. "No, she isn't pregnant. No, we don't feel like we are rushing anything especially since we both have been essentially been living in the same room since we have gotten together. She knows my habits. I know hers. We have gotten into some disagreements. We have been through some very stressful situations together. I love her. She's my best friend, girlfriend, fiance, and soon to be wife. After the summer, we are heading to the same college where we will live together, and some time after college we will have children."

"And no we aren't just doing this just to throw off our clothes and make mad passionate love together." Turns her head to look up at her love. "We love each another's. I love the good and bad in him equally."

"And I love the positive and the negative in her just the same. I feel whole with her." Arnold added.

"So if anyone has any objections to this, they'll have to take it up with, Ol' Betsey." Helga challenged.

Phoebe and Lila giggled at her display, while Gerald went to slap a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "As his best man, I already approved this marriage."

"And as the maid of honor, I concur." Phoebe chimed in happily as she went to, Helga's side.

"Did you finally find your dress, Helga?" Lila asked.

"Yep and with Pheebs and my sister's help." Helga replied as she watched some of the disbelieving friends faces change.

"Wait! So Gerald and Phoebe already knew about this? I assume you too, Lila since you seemed to already figure that out." Rhonda couldn't believe her ears. "Is there something else that no one is telling us?"

Lila remained quiet with, Brainy beside her. One bombshell at a time. This was, Helga and Arnold's moment right now. Let them regale in it.

Arnold shook his head. "By the way it is in July. The tail end of it so make sure you keep your calender clear." He warned.

Nadine clapped her hands. "Oh we are gonna throw you a bachelorette party, Helga."

"No strippers please. I'd rather see, Football Head strip only." Helga informed them as she reached behind him to casually run her hand along his rear.

Trying not to react to her touch, Arnold announced, mostly to get away from his arousal. "No strippers for me either and come on everyone let's go inside and show them how to celebrate!"

Cheering occurred around them as one by one each friend left them issuing a congratulations of some type that was accustomed by their personalities. As everyone cleared off the balcony, Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga.

"You are evil. Touching me in front of everyone." Arnold whispered out. "Wait till I get you home."

Pulling away from him, Helga sashayed away from him making sure he was thoroughly aroused. Turning her head back to him, Helga blew him a kiss. "Yeah, but you love me that way."

Hypnotized by her movements, Arnold could only muster out a very passionate response. "Ohhhhhh yes I do..." Snapping out of his thoughts, Arnold rushed up to her to pick her up bridal style. "Time to show them how to really dance."

Helga could only laugh with delight at feeling the rush of him picking her up. People were looking at them, but she didn't care even when he went to the middle of the dance floor to set her down. In the back of her mind she wanted some type of music to allow her to dance sensually with him. For her, it was simply a great way of getting some dry humping with him. Giggling at that thought, Arnold looked at her with curiosity making her whisper in his ear. Arnold whispered back in her ear that he was thinking the same way.

"We are made for one another." She purred out.

Feeling uneasy, Lila left the dance floor with, Brainy's arm wrapped around her waist. "Are you feeling ok?" Brainy wondered with concern.

Nodding her head, Lila complained of feeling too hot with her head in pain. "I need to get away from this noise and drink something that will settle my stomach."

Escorting out the doors, Brainy placed her on a couch outside the door. "I'll be back with something for you." Rushing off to get something, he saw Phoebe as he dashed passed telling her that, Lila was sitting on the couch.

Feeling slightly dizzy, Lila was taken aback when she saw, Phoebe sit down next to her. "I-I'll be fine." Lila assured her weakly.

Seeing her skin glistening, Phoebe placed a hand on her forehead to find it was hot. "You have a fever. How long have you been feeling like this?"

Feeling Phoebe take her hand, Lila knew she had to reply. "A couple of days."

Eyes widening, Phoebe checked her pulse. "Why did you come if you don't feel well? You have to not only think of yourself, but your baby." She was in no way gonna get angry at her. Stress is never good.

Seeing, Brainy come back to give her a drink she saw that Gerald came to join them. "Because I didn't want to miss the prom."

Giving her a once over himself, Brainy crouched down in front of her. "Your sick. Tell me how you are feeling."

"Well... My stomach feels like its cramping up or being punched. My head is killing me, and I just feel oh so hot right now." Lila told them weakly. She felt like she was going down before passing out.

"Call 911." Gerald yelled out as he went to help, Brainy lay her out on the couch.

Using the cold drink in her hand, Phoebe placed it against Lila's forehead. Hearing someone rush over to inform them that an ambulance was on its way, Phoebe spoke soothingly to Lila's passed out form. Soon they were joined by, Arnold and Helga. Arnold spotted a pillow and gingerly put it under her knees so she be elevated.

When the ambulance finally arrived, they looked over Lila even as she slowly was coming around to talk. She was confused and disoriented even as she answered the questions. Seeing a gurney being wheeled over and then her being lifted on it, Lila begged, Brainy to come with her. Brainy didn't need to be begged as he instantly made his way into the back of the ambulance with her.

Watching the ambulance pull away the four friends decided to climb into their own vehicles, and follow.

During a very long wait at the hospital, the four friends waited in the waiting room, while Brainy and Lila's father were waiting for the doctor to come back into, Lila's room. All four friends prayed that not only their friend was alright, but also the baby. They were afraid to speak. Fearful of saying the wrong thing that might trigger something. Soon footsteps approached them and they only looked up when they heard, Brainy's voice.

"Uh... The baby is showing to be in good shape." His nerves have been in a jumble since he saw her go down. "As for Lila, she is sick. Dehydrated for someone who drinks a lot. Still, she is also exhausted. The doctor feels confident that she'll be fine and it does happen to some females when they are sick. They'll be keeping her for a couple of days to make sure she'll be fine."

Seeing how frazzled he still was, Helga stood up along with, Phoebe to hug him. "You really love her, don't you?" Helga told him.

"Yeah. There's more to her then expected." Brainy replied as he smiled at both, Arnold and Gerald. Pulling away from the girls, he shook their hands. "Thanks for being here."

"Sure." Gerald smiled as brightly as possible.

"That's what friends are for." Arnold added. "Are you sticking around?"

Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, Brainy nodded. "I'm sticking around. Her dad offered to drive me later, but for now we want to stick around till she wakes up."

"Brainy, give her our love." Phoebe said as she took Gerald's hand.

"We might be coming by to visit tomorrow." Helga said after a slight yawn.

Yawning, Gerald gave, Helga the eye. "Seriously Pataki. Did you have to yawn? You know how contagious that is."

Fighting the urge to yawn himself, Arnold just laughed it off unsuccessfully when he just ended up yawning himself. "Now it's your fault, Gerald."

Phoebe, on her end of the group, was humming and looking away till a yawn took over her features. "And now it's Arnold's fault."

Brainy was the only one not affected as he smiled at the small group in front of him. "Thanks for coming guys. I should really get back into the room."

Agreeing to that, they all said their good bye's before leaving the hospital. Turning to, Gerald and Phoebe, Arnold had to know if they were still planning to go to the hotel. Phoebe and Gerald still wanted to go there in spite of tonight, and left the other couple behind.

Watching them depart to their car, Helga reached behind to pinch, Arnold's rear. "You still have to help me out of my dress, Football Head."

In spite of the stress of tonight, Arnold bent down to kiss her cheek. "And you still have to help me with this monkey suit, Swan."

"With pleasure. With abundant pleasure."


	59. Chapter 59

"Bored, bored, bored. How I am ever so bored laying here." Lila's voice was husky as she laid in her bedroom.

She was released yesterday, and was informed to stay in bed. She won't miss graduation, but she missed activity. Finals at least were done with before prom. The classwork would mostly be things to keep the teenagers at least active. Or so they hoped. Studying her latest sonogram picture that was held in a frame, Lila lifted it up. She loved drifting her finger over the details. It was still much too soon in her life, but she will still think this as a blessing.

As tears pricked her eyes, she silently prayed that she will always be able to provide her baby the best. Oh she knew that was a dream. She remembered growing up so poor so she knew how to budget herself. She knew how to sew, even if she panicked about her prom dress.

College will be just a few classes, but not a huge work load. It was decided to do that online so she can devote time to her child. She also will be working. For Brainy, he decided on online courses too. Picked up work and kept putting money aside for their child. They were realistic. Mostly Brainy was. Lila couldn't help fantasizing about an easy going life filled with Enchanted Bunnies.

"We'll do everything possible to make sure you are happy." She whispered lovingly to her unborn child. "Mommy and daddy will do everything for you. We love you already and haven't met you face to face yet."

Hearing a sound in the other room, she soon saw her door opening up to reveal Brainy. Her dad entrusted him with a key so he can come in just in case. Also they figured it will be beneficial after graduation for him to move in. Lila kept falling harder in love with him. He was realistic. He was amazing even when he isn't saying a word, he is.

Stepping closer to her, Brainy kissed her softly on the lips. "Bored?"

"Immensely so. I ran out of activities to do 5 hours ago." Lila replied sullenly with a pout.

Laying next to her, Brainy laid a hand on her abdomen. "Is there anything I can help you out with right now?"

Licking her lips, Lila went to kiss him. "What did the doctor say about activity?"

Brainy knew what she was hinting at. "To take it easy still. Don't overdo it." Scanning her face, he brought his hand up to her face to brush her bottom lip lightly with his finger. "I need to be very honest with you, Lila."

Lila's breath was catching. She hoped and prayed it was what she wanted to hear. "Yes, Brainy?" Please say it, she thought to herself in such a pleading way.

"I'm in love with you, but I'm afraid that we'll be having a care bear for a child. Or at least an enchanted bunny." He saw how tears formed in her eyes. "What is it?"

"I love you too, Brainy. Ever so much." She wasn't very demanding with kisses usually, but that day she demanded every kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Olga was sneaking up to her sister while in the bookstore. They have gotten closer. To her it was a dream come true. Her smile was wide as she came behind, Helga as she stood at a computer.

"You know, if you are going to sneak up to someone you should at least not wear perfume." Helga didn't bother to turn around when she spoke up. Figured her sister was always on her toes.

"Well I wanted to surprise you." Olga bounced next to her.

Helga felt drowned out by the brightness of her teeth. "I swear I think you need to advertise in a toothpaste commercial with those high beams you are sporting right now."

"Oh, Helga! You are just so silly."

Turning away from the computer, Helga deadpanned out, "I'm so glad those years in clown college paid off for me."

Olga wondered if she was serious until she smirked playfully at her. "Oh you did it to me again."

"Well you have always been too easy to fool." Walking away from the computer, Helga allowed her sister to walk beside her. "What's up?"

"I'm not pregnant, baby sis." Olga cheered out.

Helga tried to step away from her sister, but not in time when she was grabbed quickly to be squeezed in a vice grip. "Olga... I'm... Happy for you... But I can't breath."

Releasing her, Olga turned beet red. "Oh sorry. I was just so excited."

Taking a few breaths to regain herself, Helga patted her body down to make sure she was really in tact. "I'm glad you are. I really am." Grabbing a book that was lying on the chair, she went to the section it needed to go to. "Oh thanks by the way."

"About what?"

"About Sasha. That was cool of you to do."

Pausing to let her sister speak to a customer, Olga waited till they were gone before she spoke again. "Oh that? I was glad to do it. I'm so happy that I didn't have to fight."

Helga smirked at her. "Same here, but just the same, thanks. Sasha is a good person." Seeing an empty corner she brought her sister over there to speak privately. "Can I speak to you about something?"

"Sure baby sis. You can say anything you want to me."

Helga felt amused at how her sister can be so much older than her, but act like a tiny child with her mannerisms. Opening up her mouth she spoke to her in secret.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Feeling the water run down the length of her body it felt so soothing to her aching muscles. Right now she was against the shower wall. Arms crossed over her to rest her forehead on while she just let the warm water beat against her backside. Her mind drifted even while she shifted her body some to stretch it out. Her mouth opened as thoughts drifted back in of what she just shared with her boyfriend moments ago. Their first time felt so right to her. She was nervous of course, but he was so patient that she wanted it all the more.

Hearing the soft click of the door closing, she didn't turn around to see her visitor. She knew who it was even as a finger gently touched her. The way he brushed it down her backside made her sound out in pleasure even before he pressed himself closer. His hands moved around to her stomach as he pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades. He was incredibly sensual.

As his hands drifted up, his kisses peppered her shoulders and the back of her neck. She was moaning out in the purest emotion ever as he cupped her breasts. She wanted him all over again. She knew she felt pain down there, but it hardly mattered now. She wanted to share herself with him again.

"I'm all yours, Nadine. Keep me." Lorenzo whispered in her ear.

Gasping, Nadine turned around to look up at this beautiful male. She loved how he took her in. "I will. Lorenzo, you are an incredible specimen."

Lorenzo smiled lovingly down to her while he pressed himself against her while he lifted her up. He loved when she spoke to him. "Just remember that I'm all yours."

Feeling those lips against hers, Nadine enjoyed as he thrusted her back into ecstasy once again.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I had a brain drain all of a sudden. I wouldn't make Lila lose her baby. I also have other plans with Sasha. It became a last minute decision.**


	60. Chapter 60

Graduation came for one friend a few days earlier. Sasha didn't have that many friends, she mostly called them acquaintances. Greg was her best friend, so she knew him along with her family were going to attend. What surprised her was when she went to accept her diploma a huge uproar occurred leading her to look up in the stands to find her new found friends there cheering for her. She beamed a smile towards all of them along with a wave in their direction before returning back to her seat.

After, she was brought into, Greg's arms as he lifted her up in the air on his shoulder as everyone else sprayed silly string on her. Laughing so hard, Sasha came down hugging her parents.

Rhonda approached her handing her an invitation. "I'm having a huge graduation party this friday after our own graduation. I insist that you come or I'll drag you down personally."

"I will definitely come, Rhonda, thanks." Smiling away, Sasha surveyed the group. They accept her the way she is. How Greg is.

Later when she was heading to her parents car with, Greg in tow, Sasha was stopped by, Olga. "Hi Olga." Her heart skipped just gazing at her.

Handing her a small box, Olga gave her a hug. "Congratulations, Sasha. I got you this present."

Opening it up it was a whale tail blue stone pendant. It was beautiful. "Thank you, Olga. You didn't have to."

"Oh yes I did silly. It's from Alaska and I know how you love whales." Reaching out to pull a strand away from her face, Olga smiled at the young woman. "I must be off to work, but I wanted to come to see you graduate. I'm certain I'll see you on friday at their graduation."

"I will. Uh, is it ok if I come over later?"

"Well certainly silly. I get off at 7 so I'll see you later." Nodding her head to her parents, Olga spoke to them. "It is really nice to see you. Have a great day."

Seeing a hand grab the necklace, Sasha waited for Greg to fasten it around her. Taking this opportunity, Greg whispered in her ear. "Perhaps you should curb your crush a little with her. She's nice to everyone." He suggested.

Fingering her new piece of jewelry, Sasha knew he was right. This was just Olga's way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With their own graduation everyone was passing the time with the speeches. Phoebe being a valedictorian decided to bring a beach ball out so the class can have fun with hitting it around. She wanted everyone to have fun at least. When she was done, Phoebe heard her friends being the loudest. Soon the diplomas were handed out followed by the throwing of the caps.

Arnold and Gerald held back, Curly from streaking. "But I'm ready! You can't stop me. I will do it." Curly declared loudly.

Patty examined him. "You mean to tell me that those pants are being held up by garters of some kind?"

"Yep. I've been flying free the entire time we have been sitting here." Curly stated happily.

Smirking at that, Patty's response was perfect for him. "I guess you were letting your freak flag fly boldly today."

"Yep, but unfortunately I might of accidently raised my flag during the walk to our seats. The rubbing of the fabric isn't helping any." Curly mentioned as a strange look took a hold of him. "Oh yeah."

All at once everyone went, "Ewwwwwww."

Hands on her hips, Rhonda couldn't believe the nerve of him. "Curly, how could you?"

"Oh but my pet, everyone does it." Curly argued.

"I don't see, Helga doing it." Rhonda pointed out.

"Hey! Why call out my name?" Helga's mouth opened at that.

"I'm just using you as an example, Helga. I know you wouldn't do that unless in private with, Arnold."

Sid looked over at, Helga daringly. "Well I, for once, wouldn't argue if you did want to do it, Helga."

"Sid..." Arnold hissed out warningly.

Looking sheepish, Sid whispered something to, Sheena making her blush. "Sid! I can't believe you." Sheena may of sounded like she was admonishing him, but the giggle told a different story.

Sick of the delay, Rhonda clapped her hands together. "Alright everyone, I'll see you tonight at the party. I must be off to prepare. Ta!"

Greg whispered in, Eugene's ear making him giggle in delight. "I'm taking this one out for lunch. Sasha?"

Sasha declined since she didn't want to feel like a third wheel. Instead she accepted a ride with Arnold and Helga back home. As all three walked to his truck, they were chattering. "I hear you have a court case, Arnold. You nervous?" Sasha wondered as she climbed into the truck after Helga.

"Yeah of course I'm worried. I know he won't be in jail forever if convicted, but still it would be nice to have him off the street." Arnold informed her truthfully.

"I'll be a witness there so at least he won't be alone in this." Helga added as she placed a hand on his leg.

"That's good to hear. I would hate to do that alone." Playing with her fingers, Sasha felt nervous all of a sudden. "Um, is there a way I can get a ride to the party with you guys?"

"Sure. Surprised you aren't going in with, Greg and Eugene." Arnold answered as he spared a brief look over at the nervous girl.

"Well I would normally, but they are still in that new couple phase. It gets really awkward to watch them kissing all the time while you have no one." Sasha was a little jealous of her best friend. Oh she didn't want him for herself, Sasha just wished she found someone wonderful herself.

Helga nodded her head understanding what she was saying. "It is more awkward when the couple fights in your midst. I hate when they try to pull you in those as if you will love being the rope in tug of war. I can take the kissing. We remember when, Gerald and Phoebe were a new couple. Both of us almost locked them into a room together."

"Oh she sneezed, I must kiss her. Oh isn't she cute when she twitches her nose? I must kiss her." Arnold mocked. "That was Gerald. Honestly I wasn't like that in any of my other relationships, but with Helga I did the same thing. Even when she squirt guns me."

Helga evilly laughed there. "Well he's a guy and guys have huger hormones than us girls. He needs to cool down."

Sasha began laughing imagining her doing that. "I should do that to, Greg when he thinks about, Eugene. I'll spray him and yell for him to cool down."

"That's what you have to do. Time to get you a squirt gun." Helga nudged her with her elbow lightly.

Dropping her off in front of her house, they said their good byes. As they left, Arnold placed his hand on her bare leg. "You are a little devil."

"I know your family is doing a special lunch for us, but is there a way we have time to play before the party?" Helga adjusted his hand to go up higher on her leg.

"There's always enough time, Swan." Taking a slight chance, Arnold went up higher past her skirt's hem.

Eyes closed, Helga enjoyed the sensation. "Just don't get into an accident, Football Head."

"I assure you that I won't." He couldn't wait to take her home once again.

* * *

 **Very naughty Arnold and Helga. No I'm sorry... Very naughty author.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Guest, I'll let your imagination go to work on what Arnold was doing in the car with Helga. ;)**

 **LeDawn, Oh my indeed.**

 **I guess I'm starting to get a little bit naughty, but I'll still let your minds drift to any extra parts. Just imagine after Arnold and Helga get married, hmmmm ;)**

* * *

Rhonda's graduation party was almost too crazy. Too many people were shouting about finally graduating. Some were already drunk. Lots of people were dancing. Some snuck off to do things no one really wanted to mention. Rhonda saw how, Thad ran off during one point of the party so she figured that what he was up to was no good. Did he honestly believe they won't catch him releasing the animals? Knocking back her drink, Rhonda went around to be her fabulous hostess self.

She watched all her friends dancing. Got angry at some others slide down the banister leading the butler to admonish them. She loved throwing parties, but hated the responsibility of handling some idiots that would enter as a guest. Pausing to watch, Helga dancing with Arnold, she stopped to contemplate something. She had Thad, but for how long? Oh she wasn't under the impression that it will last forever. Rhonda could see it with, Arnold and Helga. That was a couple that will stand the test of time. The same went for Gerald and Phoebe. They both loved together for such a long time.

Harold and Patty? They might last. They weren't so outwardly passionate like, Arnold and Helga. Gerald and Phoebe were more of that sweet nature together. Patty was a complete realist, while Harold cried out for his mommy. Though, Harold had his good moments. Who knows? It might last.

Glancing over to her best friend Nadine dancing with her boyfriend, Lorenzo she noticed how in love he was of her best friend. When she wasn't around, Rhonda knew he was on his electronics, but when Nadine was around, he devoted himself to her. He encouraged her. Wanted her to succeed in life, just like Nadine wanted him to succeed. Rhonda felt that they will survive.

Now with the rest. Perhaps Eugene will make it with Greg. She hoped. Eugene was insanely talented and she didn't realize how intelligent Greg was until he spouted off engineering and stuff. Besides Helga being able to speak to Phoebe in her own language, this doesn't include Japanese, this means geek speak. Greg, Helga, and Phoebe all spoke in such a language that made everyone's jaws drop.

Lila and Brainy? Rhonda had no clue what to think about them. They worked, but they both had a secret. It was a secret she wanted to know about. What were they hiding? Is it juicy? Somehow the old her felt the need to almost salivate at something being produced in her head.

In mid-thought, Rhonda saw Thad dancing up to her with a couple of glasses of champagne. Smiling lovingly at her boyfriend, she thought it was time to gather her close friends outside.

As the group gathered, she had the waiter go around to get a glass of champagne. Helga declined because she never wanted to be tempted by alcohol. It became understandable amongst the group so they didn't pressure her. When Lila decline, everyone, except for the ones who knew here secret, looked at her in question.

"You've been declining alcohol all evening, Lila. I know why, Helga does, but why are you?" Rhonda inquired. Yes she was salivating for the information.

Lila felt an encouraging squeeze in her hand from, Brainy along with the ones who knew her secret. Smiling nervously, Lila hoped for the best. "Well the reason why I'm not accepting it is because I'm pregnant." Hearing stunned silence from the ones who didn't know, Lila almost shrank back.

"And it's both of ours." Brainy added. "We've known since March. They baby should be due in late November or the early part of December, depending."

Holding her hand out, Rhonda's eyes were huge. "Oh my gosh. I wasn't figuring that to be your secret."

"What did you think it was, Rhonda?" Lila wondered innocently. "That I'm this secret stripper?"

Everyone laughed at that possibility. "No, but... Oh my gosh. So two major events happening here. Arnold and Helga getting married. Now you and Brainy having a child together." Rhonda replied still in shock.

"Are you planning on getting married?" Harold asked as he looked down to her stomach region.

Lila and Brainy shook their heads. "We just finally said our I love you's. Yes, we will bring up this baby together, but marriage? No. We are still figuring things out." Lila answered.

"So does anyone else know about this?" Sid asked as he glanced around the group as, Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe raised up their hands. He wasn't too shocked with them knowing, but when Stinky raised up his hand, Sid's mouth dropped. "You knew and you weren't angry?"

Shaking his head, Stinky smiled. "Gosh no. Well I was a might shocked. No, I was shocked big time, but once I got over it I accepted it. Accepted their relationship. They are both good people and that baby will be mighty loved."

"Why thank you ever so much, Stinky." Lila beamed as she wrapped her arms around, Brainy.

Nadine was watching her best friend plan something up in her head. "Prepare for a huge baby shower, Lila. Rhonda will want to throw yet another bash in your honor."

"Hush up. This is a huge event." Going back to Arnold and Helga, Rhonda clapped her hands. "You must let me throw the party after your wedding."

Arnold was actually happy to not have all the attention on them right now. Also judging by, Helga's groan she felt the same way. "That's really sweet, Rhonda, but the party is at the Sunset Arms."

"Fine, but we are throwing your girl a huge bachelorette party."

"Oh god, Rhonda. Seriously pay attention to Lila and Brainy. Lavish them with attention." Helga leaned against Arnold for support.

Crossing her arms, Rhonda almost stomped her foot down. "Fine, but I will give you something you won't forget."

"Football Head and I are already planning on the unforgettable after the wedding. If you catch my drift." Winking Helga felt herself lifted off the ground by Arnold. "He's been gearing up ever since we met."

"How right she is." Arnold agreed. Putting her down he whispered into her ear. "We deserve metals for holding out for this long."

Rhonda needed to reel this in as she raised up her glass. "Alright! First of all congratulations to two happy couples achieving firsts in this group. Now normally I love talking so much, but right now I'm passing this off to you Arnold because in all honesty you have been the glue that kept this group together."

"Here, here!" Everyone chimed out.

Embarrassed, Arnold didn't know what to say. "Uh..."

"That's my line." Brainy interrupted.

Helga snickered against him. "With the exception of, Sasha and Greg, we have known one another since pre-school. We've been through thick and thin together. We've had many crushes and some found the one they want to spend their life with." Smiles down to, Helga. "I'm not a speech maker. I know I am this huge goodie goodie like you all love to call me." Everyone laughs politely at that one. "We are all different. It is the thing I love about our group. I love that I grew up with you. I love that the first person I met in pre-school came back this senior year."

Pauses hoping he is making sense to his friends and future wife, Arnold continued on. "If I was asked to go back in time to want to change anything, I wouldn't. I wouldn't change the people that I cherish the most. I know all of us will be going our separate ways for a while, but I hope we never lose touch. You've been my family and this also now includes the latest members of our group." Smiles over at Sasha and Greg. "As I said, I will never change a thing. It has been one helluva journey so far, so let's keep riding this journey out together." Raises his glass up. "Cheers."

"CHEERS!" Everyone shouted out.

"So what now?" Thad asked almost too sadly.

"We get shit faced." Sid suggested calmly.

Rhonda normally would disparage Sid for that, but she thought to cheer to that. "Let's go inside and show them how its done. Who's with me?"

Hearing cheers everyone filtered back into the party to have more fun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later upstairs a couple snuck up to enjoy one of the guest rooms. Kissing softly at first they soon became very heated as he laid her slim body on the soft blankets. They didn't plan to do it here and it became the heat of the moment type of deal.

His hands roamed her body enjoying how she felt. He was surprised at how her hands were lifting up his shirt eagerly. She asked if he had condoms and told her of course he did. Secretly he just hoped that the condoms were still good since they have been in his wallet all this time.

Straddling her, he removed her shirt. His hunger increased as he removed her bra to take one of her breasts into his mouth. She mewled against the sensation giving him an increased need to satisfy her some more.

"Are you really sure?" He asked almost nervously, but he was sure in his desires to proceed to the next step.

"Yes I'm really sure. I want this." She was less nervous sounding as she helped unbutton his pants.

It was crazy how the adrenaline coursed through him. He was already euphoric without any sex so far. Getting off the bed, he removed his pants finding himself enjoying how she examined his body. His body was alright in his opinion, but was surprised at how she became even more lustful.

Reaching up, he helped remove her skirt, and underwear. She really could be a model with that body she always kept hidden. His eyes watched at how she took a condom and removed it from the package. He took in the details of how she placed it on like she was use to this. No nervousness at all.

"Are you nervous? I know I am, but I know I want this." He felt stupid saying that, but he needed assurance that she felt the same way.

Her smile was small but sincere. "Of course I am. I never done this before, but I want to with you."

Crap that was hot to him. It made him want her even more than before as he lowered himself. He prayed already for another chance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Greg found Sasha on the balcony alone. Seeing his friend in a depressed state never made him happy. Coming behind her, Greg wrapped an arm around her. He smelled the alcohol on her. He stroked her hair assuring her things will be alright.

"Will they?" She whimpered out. "I have friends, but I feel so alone still."

"Shh you aren't though. I'm here for you. Always have been." Greg soothed out. Feeling how she was holding him, Greg shifted his body to make them both comfortable. "Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

"Be a girl."

"What do you mean by that?" Greg wondered. He was confused since she never said that to him before.

Looking up at her handsome friend, Sasha felt foolish knowing that there are certain things in a woman's arsenal to use with another woman during intimate moments. "I wish you didn't have a penis. I'm fine with the fake one, but the real thing disgusts me."

Greg blinked. "What exactly are you saying to me? Be specific since you never talked this way to me before."

"I love you, Greg. I just hate that you are a guy. I want and love to touch females. Not men. I just know that I love you." Sasha confessed. Watching her friend pull away a bit more, she was afraid. "Don't worry, I love that you found someone. I do. I just wish I had a you in the female version."

"Sash... What do you want from me right now?" Greg didn't know what to think. She had to be so depressed that she believed to feel this way, but it wasn't true.

"To satisfy me."

Greg's eyes shifted into worry. "I can't. I'm with Eugene. I love him. I love you as a friend. It would complicate us."

Nodding her head, Sasha quickly walked away to go through the door. She couldn't stay here any longer so she ended up leaving the mansion all together. Greg was right. It would complicate them and she loved him too much in both ways not to jeopardize their friendship. She was attracted to his heart and mind. He was everything except a female. She was feeling empty right now. Lost.

Running into what felt like a brick wall, she looked up to see a very tall fit man in front of her. Issuing out a small apology, she flitted off as quickly as possible.

"Hey! You alright? Your crying." The male asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks. I gotta go." She didn't know him. He could of been a murderer or rapist.

"You came from the Lloyd mansion. I was invited up there." He continued on.

"Uh huh." Yeah he could of said that to gain her trust. As she continued rushing, the male headed her off. "Look, I don't want any trouble."

The male shook his head in understanding as he quickly brought out an invitation along with a license. "The name is Wolfgang. I became friends with them a little while ago. I guess helping Helga out and then Arnold really gained a lot of acceptance."

"A little late aren't you going to the party?" Sasha smiled at him.

"Yeah well I got tied up giving a statement to the police. Helped someone out who was being mugged. Ever since helping Helga out, I've been on a roll." Wolfgang seemed embarrassed by becoming a savior. "What happened to you? A boy rejected you? If so it isn't necessary to cry over. There is someone out there for you. I have to keep believing it."

Well a boy did reject her. "I'm into girls and while all my friends seem to have someone. I don't. Hell, not too long ago I was beaten up. Helga's sister stopped them."

"Sucks man. I mean I use to do that, but not anymore. I still feel guilty for all that. Eugene was one of them." Wolfgang frowned at his past. "Look, I won't hurt you, I swear it. I wouldn't mind walking you home or at least close to it to make sure you are fine." He still saw the nervousness. "It's your choice, but you are a bit too vulnerable and that is a beacon to the assholes out there."

It took some time for her to accept his offer knowing how wrong she was in doing so, but in the end she nodded her head. "Thanks."

"Sure thing. If you want you don't have to talk." Wolfgang fell into step with her as he walked her home.

Greg was worried. He was told that Sasha ran out of the house. Should he tell, Eugene what she said? He wasn't sure. Spotting, Helga and Phoebe he went to them to talk about what happened outside. Phoebe was offering solutions while Helga stood silent. "She isn't responding to my calls." He finished off saying. "I should go out there now to find her."

Helga was calling her instead to see if she'll talk to her instead. "Hey! You alright?" She paused to listen to Sasha. "Greg is worried out of his mind." Pause. "Wolfgang, eh? Can I speak to him?" Pause. "What the heck man? You really scoring the brownie points lately." Pauses. "Well thanks, Wolfgang and no I'll be with Arnold for the long haul. Ha! Well hand me back to Sasha." Pauses and listens to her reasoning with her. "Hey, hey, look we all get this way from time to time, even me. Just hang in there and please call or text Greg back when you made it home." Pause. "Alright. Take care."

Waiting till she hung up, Greg was still panicked. "Well?"

Putting her phone away, Helga smiled at him in encouragement. "You sure you don't want to clone yourself and be a girl? Give one to her and keep yourself for, Eugene."

"Are you joking with me?"

"Nope, I'm serious. Look, Greg right now she is really depressed. She's scared she won't meet anyone at all. Feels this is a lonely existence. She has to remember that everyone feels this way. She loves you and just is afraid of losing you." Helga told him. "I have to say that it is a good thing you didn't just go and satisfy her like she wanted. It would of complicated things."

Glancing back to see Eugene's concerned face, Greg smiled at him. "She's my friend and I love her. I would never put my own relationship with Eugene at risk."

"Well if I may offer, Eugene would of encouraged that in spite of any misgivings. That is just Eugene." Phoebe chimed in.

Hearing his phone vibrate, Greg glanced at the screen. **I'm home. Enjoy the rest of the party and your man. Love, Sash**.

"She's home." Greg told them. "Thanks for helping me."

Now he'll have to talk to her hoping to quell any uneasiness between them.

* * *

 **I'm trying to go in a different direction with my OC character Sasha. I was feeling some writers block for a long time now so it is easier to play with the OC characters a bit more just to get the juices flowing again with the series characters.**


	62. Chapter 62

**LeDawn, I wrote a chapter out with Sasha finding someone. It will be in a much later chapter**

 **Historia70, thank you my friend.**

* * *

After being let into her house by her parents, Greg went upstairs to her bedroom. Hearing her say to come in, he wasn't expecting to see her still in bed. She wasn't expecting him by the way her eyes went wide.

"Hey Sash. No desire to get up?" She shook her head at the question making him walk over to sit on her bed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Hung over. Depressed. Ashamed." Pulling the blanket over her head, Sasha just wanted to hide away from the world. From him. "I'm sorry."

Frowning at this, Greg pulled the blanket down. "Don't apologize to me. I'd rather have you speak your mind then keep it in."

"I still feel the same way as last night, Greg. I feel like I screwed things up."

"You didn't. I'm still here. I'm still your friend." He was curious. "Did you feel this way when we had sex?"

Wrinkling her nose, she knew he would ask that. She was only repulsed by one part of his body, not everything. "I lied. I've been feeling this way for a while now. I just didn't like that one thing about you."

"Well sorry I was blessed with that instead of the other thing. Sash..." Seeing her try to hide away again, Greg yanked the blanket down to see her wearing very skimpy shorts. "Stop hiding away from me. I'm not gonna stop being your friend, and I'm sorry that I can't change my sex for you, because I won't. You are my best friend. Are you gonna avoid me forever?"

She never could do that. "No. I care about you too much to do that."

"Good, because I would be severely depressed if I lost you. We've known one another for a long time." Reaching out, he took her hand. "Through thick and thin we will be friends for a long time."

Sasha's heart sped up with his touch. Scooting forward, she hugged him. "You are too good to me."

"You are too good to me." Pulling back a bit, Greg smiled at his friend. "Please take a shower so we can go out and do something. I want to spend time with my friend."

"Ok." Getting off the bed, she shamelessly took off her top and shorts, and grabbed her robe to wrap around her. Glancing back at how he was turned away with his eyes wide, Sasha giggled. "What? You've seen me naked before." Leaving her room, Sasha padded her way to the bathroom.

Letting out a deep cleansing breath, Greg made her bed, and flopped on it. Yeah he seen her naked before, but now with her big reveal it almost appeared like she was trying to tempt him. Hard to tempt when she doesn't have the right equipment either. Hearing his phone, Greg lifted it up with a grin.

 **Good Afternoon! I wanted to tell you what a fantastic evening I had with you. Please have a wonderful day. - Eugene.**

 **Good Afternoon back to you cutie. I believe tonight I may want a good night kiss from you again. ;) - Greg**

 **Oh I would love that. I'm so happy that I'm with you. - Eugene**

 **Same here. For that you get more than one kiss. - Greg**

Grinning from ear to ear practically, Greg almost swooned like a girl would.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was late at night and in 6 hours they had to go to court. Feeling an emptiness in bed, Helga opened her eyes to see Arnold missing. Turning on her other side she spotted his form on the couch just sitting there. Flipping the sheet back, Helga left the bed to sit by his side.

"How much sleep did you get?" Helga wondered. Reaching up, she ran her hand through his hair to help soothe him.

Closing his eyes against the sensation she was giving, Arnold calmed a bit down. "That feels good."

Kissing his cheek, she continued doing it. "Then I'll keep at it. Now how much sleep have you gotten?"

"Not much. Had a dream about the first time I was beaten." He released a shuddering breath. "Then another when you were in the parking lot with me. How he chased after you to quiet you up."

"Shhh. We'll win, Arnold."

Turning his head to look at her face, Arnold was amazed that she always managed to look picture perfect. "I'm afraid that we won't. I don't want a repeat to happen to us. To happen to anyone at all. I'm nervous." Resting his elbows against his legs, Arnold put his head in his hands. He can feel himself breaking down.

Sliding down to the floor to be in front of him, Helga ran both of her hands through his hair. "Listen to me. We both have gone through separate and now very together things in our lifetime already. Very adult things. We'll both get through this. I'm there for you just like you are here for me." Moving up, she kissed the top of his head. "He's going down."

Smiling just a bit at her words, Arnold quickly lifted her up to bring up to straddle his lap. Her look of encouragement was highlighted by the shine of the moon beaming into the room. She really looked like an angel. He didn't know what to say since he had so many thoughts piling in all at once. If he released them it would sound like verbal diarrhea right then.

"I'm just scared. This is the first time I'm going to court." Arnold managed to say really slowly.

Kissing his nose, Helga smiled at him in encouragement. "Arnold, the biggest thing we have faced is La Sombra and a volcano. We can handle this. I know how nerve wracking it is. When I had to go to court, it was mind boggling. It was stressful."

"I wish I was there that day."

"Oh you were, Football Head. You were in my mind. My heart." Brushes her finger across his cheek. "Besides justice that day, I celebrated with friends who supported me, and I got the best hug of my life from the guy I fell in love with."

Smiling a bit more, Arnold ran his hand down the length of her back. "I always love holding you. This includes the beginning."

"Have you ever held anyone else that much?" Why did she ask such a stupid question? Those past girls don't matter. She knows how he feels for her.

"Actually no. I hugged, but it was always quick. When I first hugged you I felt how perfect you felt against me. I loved how we fit together. I didn't want to let you go. When I was with Emma briefly, I felt guilty. I felt like I was cheating on you with her." Did the moon get brighter? She was absolutely glowing. Arnold blinked. "I fucking hated it..."

"Oh my he curses again."

Closing one eye in mock insult, Arnold smirked. "I hated it when I was Julie. The way you kept your distance killed me. That night we broke up she wanted to have sex. You started playing piano and she thought it was romantic music. I told her I couldn't do that. I want to be in love with someone. She just wanted sex. I probably shouldn't tell you all this, but I know you were still grieving over your mother." Seeing her pout, Arnold kissed her lips. "It was the biggest sign of my life. I already knew how I felt about you even though I was scared of hurting our friendship. To see you. To hold you that night. Helga, it really confirmed that night how much I have been in love with you. How much I'll do everything for you."

"You were looking for a sign to start our relationship up, weren't you?"

He kissed her nose. "Hey. How many other couples can say that when they kissed they quieted nature?"

Helga loved how smug he was. "See? This is why we will both survive being married. We already know how to handle responsibilities. I actually love how we began. Seriously I would of flung my clothes off at that moment."

"Wish I would of known that then." Running his hands across the exposed parts of her body, Arnold then went down to brush against her chest. "I'm glad you'll be there with me tomorrow."

Closing her eyes against the sensation, Helga moved her hands down to lift up her shirt to toss it aside. "I should stop wearing clothes to bed."

With no objections to what she said and to her lifting up his own shirt. "We both should." His voice grew huskier with how he was feeling.

Watching her slowly get down to the ground, Arnold was hypnotized by her movements as he shifted per her silent request. He was mesmerized by her. Putting his head back, Arnold issued a heady groan. She was right, they have tackled almost every adult problem in their young lives.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the trial. It will take up one chapter.**


	63. Chapter 63

**A) I have no clue how truly long this story will get.**

 **B) Last time I really didn't write the court scene when it was between Helga and Bob. This time I got into it a bit more. Just a bit.**

* * *

Arnold was pleasantly surprised to see all their friends show up in support. Standing on one side of the wall, Arnold and Helga were talking while Frank was speaking to the lawyer in charge of the case. The very same one that took, Helga's case. After being briefed, Arnold just wanted to look into, Helga's eyes.

"Just remember to remain your ever positive self here. I know it is more than one that we are against, but there is so much proof against them." Helga spoke softly to him as they held hands. "Ludwig and his cronies need to learn their lesson."

"Yes like, not taking my soon to be wife from me." Arnold smiled at her as he ran his finger across her ring.

Kissing his cheek, Helga whispered into his ear. "I'll always be with you. Remember, I'm the one smiling at you when we wake up together."

"Best part of the day."

Hearing murmurs start up, Arnold looked over behind him as he watched Ludwig get escorted in with some of the others. Emma was there too with a much lighter sentence than the others. She was the only one who spoke up first. The one who collaborated the story. She was there to recount what happened. She looked over to him briefly before shooting a look towards Helga. Her face was unreadable. Feeling, Helga's hand brush his cheek, he turned back to her.

Helga was uncomfortable at the way, Ludwig continued to look to her in spite of the guard warning him to keep his attention forward. "Just remain strong. I'm here for you in more ways than one." Meaning she was a witness in this case as well. "This will happen for us. Ludwig deserves what he's getting."

Scanning his friend's faces, they either nodded in his direction, or gave him the thumbs up. Arnold had an urge to bet how long Harold will hold out before he got hungry again. Focusing back on Helga's face, he kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Alright lovebirds, it is time for the judge to come out." Though Frank was giving a warning, he gave them a small smile as he turned to look at, Arnold. "Remember everything that we told you and you'll be just fine."

Hearing the announcement for everyone to stand, Arnold faced forward. His heart pounded. He felt weakened. Sitting back down, Arnold listened to both lawyers speak. There were times he felt faint, especially when they called him up there to speak. It had to be the strangest sensation in the world there. At times he felt like he was a child again. Felt that everything was monstrously huge compared to his small stature. Other times, it was in your face.

What he hated was listening to, Ludwig speak after most of the cronies, and this included Emma. The way Ludwig lied about Helga infuriated him to no end. He was happy to see how his own lawyer laid into him. It was interesting to say the least. Especially in how Ludwig lost it. Oh he didn't act like Godzilla going through the town of Tokyo, but he did growl and speak very loud at times.

He saw Wolfgang go up to the stand to tell them what he witnessed. Told them how he came in after hearing Helga cry out for help. He even told them about his own past involving, Ludwig. Most was very eye opening to, Arnold. Nothing like a rivalry that lasted that long.

To hear, Helga's name get called to the witness stand, he heard murmurs of encouragement from everyone. Watching her walk through the little gate, she looked back to him, and offered him a wink. Arnold hoped they would take it easy on her. The opposing lawyer wasn't.

She stated her full name. Sweared to tell the truth. She answered simple questions, but even she knew they weren't about to take it easy on her. She readied herself as she heard the questions build up.

"So in fact you were in a relationship with Ludwig before." The opposing lawyer's voice raised to try to shame her into anything.

"No." Helga answered simply.

"Please elaborate your answer, Miss Pataki." The lawyer appeared so smug to her.

"True he was my first kiss, but having felt nothing from it I never pursued anything more with him. I thought I liked him, but it turned out I really didn't fully." Helga answered simply.

"Did he want anything further with you?"

"Yes."

"But you simply didn't want anything more to do with him."

"Correct."

"What happened when you were reunited with him?"

"He wanted to continue on with something that wasn't there. Informed me that he thought about me when he was in juvenile hall. Told him I wasn't interested. Told him I am with, Arnold, but he persisted."

"I heard that you led him on. Promised him things. Is this true?"

Helga refrained from cursing. "No. That is false."

The lawyer eyed her like a hawk. Helga was curious about what he was about to say next. She had been calm so far so she knew he would try to rile her up. "My client informed me that you both had a very intimate affair when you were younger. Informed him that you want more. Will you deny that?"

"What's to deny when it is completely false. He kept trying to feel me up even after I informed him that I'm not interested. In truth, he frightened me. I had enough to deal with so I didn't need the extra nastiness." Helga noticed how the lawyer just didn't like how she was still remaining so cool under pressure.

"I have to commend you, Miss Pataki on acting extremely adult in this situation. Why are you being like this? I'm simply curious."

"With my upbringing, something I'm sure you looked up for this case, I had to be in a very adult situation for someone so young. Years of abuse under the hands of someone who is supposed to be my father, can make you think differently than anyone else. I'm unsure how relevant it is to know this part of me, but I don't mind sharing it with you since it is now public record." She saw how the lawyers face jerked back with that. "I never been in a relationship before. Yes, me just simply kissing back, Ludwig doesn't count as a relationship, it is just a kiss. My relationship started at the age of 17 with, Arnold Shortman. My one and only relationship to a kind and honest man. I have lived a very stressful life that almost led to death many times, and my reward now is having someone who loves me back. A new family, great friends, and a newfound relationship with my older sister. I will never jeopardize any of that in a million years."

There was a small smile that appeared on his face before he told the judge that he had no further questions at that time leading to, Arnold's lawyer to come up and ask her questions. At least this wouldn't be so bad. He asked about the night in question. The first attack. How she came upon, Arnold. That was hard to recount. She fought the urge to cry as she told him everything. Told him spending all that time in the hospital at his bedside.

"I will never get that image out of my head. Arnold is one of the most caring people I have ever met. He loves his family so much and his friends. He helps out so much and is so trustworthy. To have something like that happen to him it shouldn't ever happen." Feeling tears come down, she was given a tissue.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "And the second time Ludwig came to attack you both. Could you detail that for me."

Helga did just choking a little. She saw Arnold at the corner of her eye, she could see that he wanted to hold her. She refrained from giving her personal opinion on what they should do to him knowing if they wanted her opinion, they would ask. Hearing that she was excused, Helga stood up to walk back to her seat. As she did, Ludwig tried to get up to move towards her making her jerk back in surprise.

"You bitch! I would do everything for you. You promised me!" Ludwig shouted as the guard went to restrain him and the judge hit his gavel.

"Mr. Gravel, restrain your client at once." The judge ordered.

Hearing a commotion and Arnold's arms steadying her, Helga told him she was fine, just surprised. Kissing his cheek she went back to her seat quickly enough. Sitting down, Phoebe and Stella rubbed her arms on both sides to calm her down.

Arnold glanced back in concern before those brilliant blue eyes found his. He silently communicated to her on how amazing she is. She conducted herself beautifully up there.

Soon two tapes were shown. The first attack proceeded by the second one. Everyone had a hard time seeing the first one compared to the second since they were using Arnold like the human punching bag.

"We will now take a lunch recess. Please return in one hour." Banging the gavel, the judge exited the chamber.

Outside, Helga and Arnold found a place to be alone. They wanted to eat, but wanted a bit of alone time to hold one another. Arnold kissed her feverishly. It was criminal to go so long without the feeling of her lips on him. He soaked in her scent. Her taste before pulling back to rest his forehead against hers.

"You were amazing up there. My Swan is so beautiful." He whispered kissing her nose. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I feel the same about you, Football Head. I have a great feeling about this." Helga knew his positive nature sifted into her.

"If so, wanna have a very private celebration after?"

"Of course." Hearing her stomach grumble, she snickered. "I think we should eat."

Agreeing, they walked hand in hand towards the rest of the group to have a picnic lunch.

After lunch, everyone piled back into the court room. They stood up, sat back down after the judge sat. The judge then asked the jury to read the verdict out loud as he made Ludwig stand up. Everyone was on edge feeling that they were talking so slow that the continents shifted again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"GUILTY!" Everyone cheered out at Slauson's.

The place was mostly filled with everyone from the group. Some went to the jukebox to play some music and dance around near the table. They only paused long enough to find monkeys rushing by the shop followed by some more animals. Turning their heads away to regard one another again, they all simply shrugged as the music started up again, and everyone was chattering away.

"You and your animals, Thad." Rhonda admonished lightly.

"This time it wasn't me. I was with everyone this time. Someone must of stolen my idea." Thad defended.

Having heard this, Arnold offered the answer to the question. "Perhaps someone found a mysterious game and decided to play it. Soon we'll find a hunter roaming the streets."

"Ah yes, I remember that movie. Fun movie." Gerald shook his friend's hand just wiggling their thumbs.

Stinky slapped a hand down on Gerald's shoulder. "Hey Gerald, isn't there something we all wanted to bring to, Arnold's attention?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Stinky." Gerald grinned over at his best friend. "Hey Arnold. Remember that bet a long time ago about a certain subject?"

Arnold's smile went a little down. "Oh god, not that bet. Uh I need that money for our future."

Helga looked at Phoebe in question. "Well Helga, most of us made a bet with Arnold telling him that he will be the first to marry." Phoebe explained.

"And seeing that I had the worst luck in girls well I didn't quite believe it. Hell I thought Gerald would be the first one married." Arnold added.

"How much do you owe?" Helga asked.

Sighing, Arnold calculated it in his head. "With interest, about $200.00." Seeing the face she made, Arnold looked over at his friends. "You really want me to pay up now?"

"Maybe." Gerald responded cooly.

"So much for honeymoon spending money." What could Helga say? Don't pay them?

Phoebe pouted. "Oh Helga." Helga just shrugged.

Sid studied them while they all contemplated before he decided to state. "Hey how about this, have Arnold pay later. I'm fine on holding off for a little longer."

The ones that made a bet argued till Gerald held up his hands to stop them. "Alright, alright. I mean he is getting married and he needs to buy all the condoms for the honeymoon." He smirked at the couple in front of him rolling their eyes at that statement. "You can pay us later, but remember that interest math pro."

"I seriously was hoping you all would forget that bet." Arnold murmured.

Later at the boarding house, they were going through their plans for the weddiing in the kitchen when Sid stepped in. He smiled sheepishly at everyone as he stepped forward to slap down the money for him. "Consider it a wedding gift."

Arnold didn't want to touch the money as he shook his head. "No Sid. I can't. It's a really nice gesture, but I can't. I owe the debt. Not you."

Sid pushed the money towards him. "Look, Arnold, you have been there for all of us. This includes me. You are getting married to one of the coolest chicks around, and I want you both to have this great life. This is a present from me to you. Just don't let anyone know." Stepping back, Sid crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm putting my foot down."

"Do whatever you want, Football Head. You gotta admit it is a really kind gesture." Helga smiled at Sid.

Standing up, Arnold looked him straight in the eyes. "Sid thank you. I appreciate this very much."

"Sure thing. Just consider this also like my rent for that day I tried to fool, Lorenzo into thinking your room was mines." Winking at him, Sid turned away to leave the place before Arnold objected again.

"Man, your room has so much action without the actual action." Helga joked cutely.

"Uh... What have we been doing up there then, Helga? I do know what every part of your body looks like."

Crossing her arms on the table, Helga grinned. "Oh I do know this, you just know what type of action I am speaking of."

Grabbing the money, he placed it in his pockets. Helga will enjoy her payback for that comment tonight.

* * *

 **I didn't go over questions the last time I did a trial scene. I just went into minor detail. I hope this is the last court thing I have to do inside my devious mind.**

 **By the way, how great of Sid to do that. :)**


	64. Chapter 64

It had been some time since court and now it was closer to the wedding. In the park, they all gathered around along with Arnie who came in for the wedding. Everyone played ball except, Arnie, Lila, and Greg. After, everyone split off in some groups to hang out in various areas, but never that far from each another.

For Sasha, she started to wander along the pathway finding herself joined by, Arnie. "You don't like to talk much do you?" While he had an odd shaped head like his cousin, Arnie didn't really carry too much of looks compared to, Arnold. Wondered if Helga knew the possibility of having a kid one day with a unique shaped head.

"I like to observe. I'll talk when I feel the need to." Arnie said in his monotone voice. "Are you gay like your friend is?"

Guess he doesn't beat around the bush either, Sasha assumed. "Yes, and don't ask way too many questions of if I'm sure. I'm sure."

"Oh I know you are. I see the way you look at other females. It's no big deal to me. I was curious." Snorts.

"Some find it a turn on. I get it, but it isn't like I'll put on a show for someone." She hated how guys assumed things. It is one thing to be turned on, but to expect women to just do that was stupid.

"You shouldn't. I mean yeah the thought is nice and all, but you shouldn't." Arnie smiled at her casually actually hoping she didn't put too much thought in him talking to her. She was new to be around, and found her interesting so far. "Do you have any hobbies?"

Almost biting her lip but pulling back, Sasha answered him. "Scrap booking. Something about it calms me. I also like to draw on myself. I like to also dance like a fool inside my bedroom. What about you?"

"I collect lint, read ingredients, and I like dirt." Arnie scanned her legs and arms. "Have you drew on yourself recently?"

Seeing a juice bottle, Sasha picked it up, and handed it to him to read. "Yeah I have. It's starting to fade. I always use semi-permanent ink on me so regardless how much I scrub, it takes a few days to still disappear."

Reading the ingredients, Arnie was still reading when he asked, "Where is it located?"

"My butt cheek. Difficult to do perfectly but I achieved it." She said proudly. "What's your favorite ingredient to say?"

He had never been asked that question before. No one cared. "Why do you want to know?"

"When I was a kid I loved reading the ingredients and trying to pronounce the hardest ones. For the longest time I was laughing how poly-something or other was pronounced." She giggled at her stupidity.

"Acetylated monoglycerides. I enjoy that one right now to say."

"Cool. Thanks for answering me." Leaning over to read the label, she smiled not noticing that he was the least bit strange.

In another part of the park, Sid had his feet dangling from a log with his feet in the water. It felt so good to have the cold water up to his ankles. Leaning his head back he caught the slightest movement on the log. Peering over to his visitor, he smiled at her. Watched as she sat down next to him to place her feet in the water as well.

"Do you regret anything of what happened?" She wondered almost nervously.

"Me? No, I enjoyed myself immensely. What about you?" Sid asked with a smile. Closing his eyes, he was soon taken by surprise by her lips on his. They agreed to be friends so he wasn't expecting this.

"Wanna come over to my house? We can be F.W.B. No need for commitment, and if you are interested in someone you tell me, and we stop." She suggested.

Adjusting himself, Sid nodded his head dumbly as he slowly shifted to get up. He was willing to do this, and to do it often till college started. She was heading away far from here while he was staying here. Kissing her, he helped her up so they can leave the place.

Helga nudged Arnold to show him a little affair happening with, Sid. Both snickering, Arnold placed her back on the blanket to kiss her. It was fine to observe others, but this is what he wanted to do right now.

For Gerald and Phoebe, they were on the other side of the park discussing their plans on how to maintain communication while they will be so far away from each another. They were both nervous, and while Gerald was doing a good job of not showing it, she wasn't. Gerald thought of her as the single most beautiful girl he has ever met. She was so intelligent too. She had this wonderful personality, and she is a find. He was scared of another guy trying to steal her away. He was firm in wanting to be with her for a long time. This girl had everything you would want in a wife and as the future mother of your children.

As Phoebe shared her fears with him openly, Gerald hadn't so he felt it was time. He told her everything that he was thinking and proposed to make video calls instead of the phone. He wanted to see her face while she spoke. That cute blush that played up on her face got him to fall even deeper for her.

"Just remember that I want to be with you. Only you." Gerald spoke very softly as he kissed his pixie.

Phoebe fell into his embrace. She took in his warmth and love. She sighed with deep contentment. She wanted the same things as him. She was a realist, and she hoped this will last.

In Thad's mind, he watched Rhonda as she laid beside him. He knew deep down that with her going to Paris to study fashion was their doom. He loved her, but at the same time his fantasies were drifting away while they were replaced with the reality. They weren't built to last. He'll always love her and she might feel the same, but he knew this won't go any further. They had to break ties together and hope to remain friends. Oh he'll be there for her when she needed. He wouldn't mind. He just couldn't see that future. Can't imagine kids with her. Couldn't imagine her a wife. Sighing, he knew he had to say something. Feeling her hand on his, Thad looked down to those brown eyes.

Rhonda wasn't stupid. She was feeling the same thing. Thad belonged to another even if she hasn't showed up yet. He may of been odd, but he was sweet and very caring.

"You are thinking the same thing aren't you?" Rhonda blurted out softly. Seeing him nod and frown, Rhonda sat up to hold him. "It may be the end of that chapter, but I hope we remain friends, Thad. I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too, Rhonda. You have made me happy." Thad agreed. It was a painless breakup it seemed. "I'll always be there for you."

Rhonda smiled at his sweetness. She knew he would be. "I'll be there for you too."

Their kiss was final but still very sweet. They continued to hold each another. Rhonda won't lie, she will cry about this. She did love that insane guy.

"Everything is changing, Patty. I can see it. Can feel it completely now." Harold observed. "I'm scared, but now I know it needs to be done."

Patty loved that he had insights from time to time. She smiled softly at the admission. "It is life, Harold. It always happens." Kissing him on his temple, she enjoyed feeling his arm go around her shoulder. "It is fine to be scared. Just don't let it rule you."

"I won't. At least I won't try to. I just know that I have people that I can lean against when I feel lost." Harold picked up a stray wild flower to hand to her. He was going to community college to learn about business. Ever since working at the butcher shop, he found what he wanted to do. He wanted to learn so much.

In another part of town, Greg guided Eugene up to his bedroom. Privacy was needed today of all days. Two beings were nervous and excited. Closing his bedroom door, Greg made sure to make Eugene very comfortable. Instructing him to lay down, Greg placed some music on before they proceeded to the next step in their relationship.

Eugene watched him intently. He was so graceful and so handsome. He never done this before so he hoped he can make him even more happy. He loved being positive, but even he can act a bit negatively. He wanted him happy. Feeling Greg on top of him, his kiss made him suddenly forget that nervousness.

At the boarding house, Phil and Gertie were dancing away as they listened to the classics from, Dino Spumoni. Gertie still being very spry continued to dance on the coffee table. Miles and Stella were peaking in smiling away. Miles was happy that his parents never lost their lust for life. They were always the most energetic parents he had ever seen.

"I feel boring compared to them." Stella told him through a large smile. She was slightly envious of their energy levels.

Leaning down to his wife, Miles whispered in her ear. "Trust me. You aren't boring, especially where it counts."

Hearing the hidden meaning there, Stella raised herself up before sashaying to the stair case. "Oh that's for certain, but just in case, do you want a refresher course?"

Hypnotized by his wife's sexy backside as she slowly ascended that staircase, Miles followed her without a word. He had no problem with following her lead. Damn, he has such a hot wife. When they reached their room, he lifted her up in his arms, and carried her inside. If someone interrupts him, he'll pull his machete out.

* * *

 **Yeah, Miles don't worry I won't interrupt you.**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys.**


	65. Chapter 65

"Hey Sid! Who's the mystery girl you've been with?" Stinky bellowed out in the middle of the place.

Currently they were at a bikini bar where anyone over 18 were allowed to go and girls were dancing on the stage. Arnold groaned the second they took him there saying how no one ever listened to him. When they offered to buy him a lap dance, Arnold declined only wanting one girl on his lap. He just watched as his single friends would drift into the private area.

Sid put down his soda just shaking his head. "I'm not gonna say. It's a secret."

"Oh come on, Sid! You always share with us." Harold complained slapping him on the back. "Spill."

Making a face, Sid silently begged for the more sensible ones in the group to help him out. "Look, I made a mistake when it came to Helga. No way I'm sharing anything."

"Well with, Miss Helga, you weren't doing anything. With this here girl, you are." Stinky observed as he eyed his lemon drink.

"Seriously guys, if Sid doesn't want to share, he doesn't want to share." Gerald called out as he mostly paid attention to his cell phone.

"Thanks Gerald." Seeing how Arnold looked mostly uncomfortable and bored, Sid frowned. "You don't like it here do you, Arnold?"

Seeing his cousin drift out of the private lounge area, Arnold shook his head. "Right now I'm glad I'm not 21 and drinking, but yeah I'm not having fun. I'm fine if you guys are."

Sitting down beside him, Brainy peered up when he spotted a red head now dancing on stage. That is one thing that Lila wouldn't do even in private. "What did you want to do?"

"Anything but this."

"Free the animals!" Thad cried out as he casually dropped money into one of the girls string bikini.

Making a face, Arnold was perfectly content in freeing a turtle with his grandma. That! The thing that Thad loved to do, was something not on his check list. Glancing over at Gerald he saw he was texting, Phoebe. Pulling his phone out he texted Helga.

 **Bikini bar with the guys. They tricked me and I hate it here. Only woman I want to see dance in front of me is you. - A**

 **I'm with you but in my case, guy. The girls dragged us to a strippers bar. Phoebe, Lila, and I are uncomfortable. - H**

Arnold made a face. He had a clue what they do to women who are getting married.

I **s it full nude or...? Please don't let them drag you up on that stage. - A**

 **Nude. I will kill Rhonda later. Yes they have and I covered my eyes the whole time. Kill me. Please. - H**

 **I won't. If you want I'll dance nude for you on our honeymoon to make up for your eyesore. - A**

 **:D That brought a smile to my face. I may do the same for you too. - H**

Arnold groaned at imagining her doing that. Tomorrow is the day.

 **I'M MARRYING THE GREATEST GIRL AROUND! - A**

Blushing at his response from her end, Helga couldn't help but dance her feet on the ground as she sat there.

 **I'm dancing here. I'm so excited, Football Head. I love you. - H**

 **You are so cute when you're excited. I love you too. - A**

Smiling at her text and watching Phoebe doing the same thing with Gerald, Helga looked up from her phone to see something shocking from Rhonda. She acted like she was fine in being single, but the girl was still reeling from breaking up with, Thad.

"What is it, Helga?" Phoebe wasn't looking on stage till she saw where her attention was diverted. Her cheeks became red, and her hand covered her mouth. "Oh... My."

"Oh I ever so believe that she is sad from her break up. She's never acted like this before." Lila had to look away, fish out her phone, and text Brainy just to get rid of the image in front of her.

All Rhonda's friends were in a state of shock except for all the strangers egging her on. Helga's eyes widened more before she decided to stand up, and rush on stage taking, Rhonda's hand to drag her away.

"All right girls! Let's head on out." Helga ordered.

Putting her arm around, Rhonda's waist she supported her with the others following behind. Once they went into the limo and pulled away, Rhonda started to break down crying. She apologized in being a wet blanket, but Helga quieted her down. Everyone spoke to her trying to soothe her.

"Me! Crying over a boy! Who has ever heard such nonsense about me?" Rhonda wailed. She felt Nadine's head against her shoulder. "Why?"

"Well because you loved him. You never have before." Nadine offered. Soon Rhonda flopped over to her to hug her. "Hey it's ok. You never know what will happen in the future. This isn't the end of the road."

"Come home with me, Nadine. I don't want to be alone." Rhonda begged of her best friend.

"I was coming over anyhow."

"Oh yeah." Continuing to cry, Rhonda wasn't even aware of Helga stopping the car to head inside to Slauson's with Phoebe behind her. "Why are we stopping?" She sniffled.

"It was what Helga wanted to do." Patty answered. "You'll see."

Coming out, Helga had a few tubs of ice cream in a bag. She requested the driver to head to the park. Not answering anyone's questions, the car pulled into the park and dropped them off. Patty dragged Rhonda out as she complained about her make up.

"I'm the bride and I want you to come with me." Helga ordered. "We are taking in a movie here. We'll eat ice cream, and enjoy ourselves." Turning to face, Rhonda, she placed her hands on her shoulders. "You haven't properly basked in the glory of stuffing your face and weeping over a great movie. You have us and we will enjoy ourselves."

Smiling very weakly, Rhonda nodded at the order as she felt Nadine's hand in hers to guide her to where the movie was. It was definitely an old movie with Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers. She can go for watching something like this. She never really had before, but she could go for something vintage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You nervous?" Gerald inquired from the couch.

They were already home at the boarding house. It was 12am when they finally came back, and with Arnie asleep in Helga's old room, Gerald at least had the couch.

"Not nervous. Just nervous about tripping down stairs and screwing up my vows, but not about marrying her."

Gerald could see his friend's face in dreamland already. "Ah you'll do fine. I'm sure she is nervous about tripping as she walks down the aisle."

Arnold let out a small laugh there. "She is, but if she does I may swoop in and pick her up."

"Man you can be so lame at times."

"You say that now, Gerald, but I guarantee you that when you marry you'll think the same thing." Arnold countered.

Gerald knew he was right. He would love to swoop in himself and catch, Phoebe when she slips. Her reactions were always the best. The little blush. The 'Oh my." The way she puts her hand over her mouth. The way she nestles into him. He sighed in contentment thinking of her. "Oh I do understand what you are getting at, my man."

Yeah, Gerald wasn't as cool and collected as he thinks he is. Arnold smirked. "I don't mind the little arguments we have. You would think it would irritate me, but no, it charges me up. Excites me. Do you ever argue with, Phoebe?"

"No. Is that weird?"

"I don't think so. Funny how when we have these heated discussions it reminds me of my grandparents or my parents when they argue. Guess the men in the family love to be with fiery females."

"Well you are boring otherwise." He quipped. "How you ended up with someone that isn't boring at all, is a head scratcher."

Lifting up the water gun, Helga left on the shelf, Arnold shot him from across the room. "Oh sorry, Gerald, you seemed a little hot under the collar there."

Wiping his face free of water, Gerald just narrowed his eyes at him. "Guess you aren't that boring after all."

Acting like he just fired a bullet from the squirt gun, Arnold blew at the opening. "And don't you forget it." Being with, Helga rubbed off on him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At Phoebe's, Helga was glad that she wasn't doing the huge slumber party before the wedding type of deal. She was glad not to sleep at her sister's seeing she was in the town over, and she didn't want to chance being late to her own wedding. She wasn't nervous. Didn't have any second thoughts, she just had one.

"So it hurts, doesn't it? Sex." Helga was never shy about speaking her mind when wanted to speak it.

Phoebe turned to the side so she can see, Helga in the spare bed. "At first, but it does get better."

"And the blood?"

"Some experience a significant blood lose after it's broken. Some have minimal, while others are lucky to not have it at all." Phoebe remembered her first time with Gerald. It hurt and yes she bleed a lot. "You nervous about it?"

"Yeah. Only that. Although I am also excited too. He and I have only done foreplay so this will be that extra step." Helga felt strange not being in bed with him. This was just one night. "He's incredibly thoughtful with me and so incredibly sexy. There are times he reminds me of a tiger about to pounce on me. It excites me."

Giggling at the description being placed on Arnold, Phoebe didn't want to imagine it. "I think Gerald is sometimes afraid that he'll break me. I know I'm small and all, but I'm pretty strong."

"I imagine you being the tigress and Gerald is the one getting pounced on. You can get feisty at times, Pheebs. I know he loves your sweet nature." Helga wondered what Arnold was wearing to bed tonight. There were times he liked to change it up.

"He does. Oh he likes to sometimes give me a private dance. It is most exhilarating." Phoebe smiled widely.

"Well we have two guys who know how to dance. So with that in mind, we both know what we were getting into."

Phoebe heard the double entendre in her voice. Enjoyed the meaning. "He does have a great rhythm."

Yawning, Helga figured it was time to sleep. "I marry my Football Head. The little girl in me is skipping along and singing."

Drifting off to sleep, Helga and Arnold, had one of the best dreams of their life.

* * *

 **I'll let you guys use your imagination on what Rhonda was doing.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**


	66. Chapter 66

**The vow question will be answered in this chapter. :) By the way it has been a bear to get onto this site.**

* * *

Helga was being very patient as her sister did her hair and Phoebe did her make-up. She was happy to have very deep sleep last night so she wasn't yawning right now. Don't want them going crazy again with the make-up. They had some jazz playing, and hearing a sniffle from, Olga, she reminded her not to cry. The last thing she needed was a high pitch squeak.

"Oh baby sister, I can't believe it that today is the day you are getting married. Are you excited?" Olga gushed as she kept playing with her hair.

Helga wondered if she will need to cut her hair after this torture. Arnold won't be able to run his hands through it. She loved when he did that. "I'm very excited, Olga. I'm just taking it easy so I don't sweat before hand and I really don't want to expel my energy just yet."

Curling a section of her hair, Olga rested her hand on her bare shoulder for a moment. "Did you know that I wasn't surprised that you were the first to get married? You were always more grounded than me. I wouldn't know what to do if I was married. I'd probably flee."

"You can't be sure of that, Olga. Not unless it is the right guy." Closing her eyes up for Phoebe, she continued. "To tell you the truth I didn't think I would marry. Not this young anyhow, but with Arnold I have no issues. I would of had issues if I was still forced to marry the first guy."

Shaking her head, Olga couldn't believe that. "Glad that guy had a change of heart. You said he turned his life around. Is that true?"

"Oh yes he did. Wolfgang was always so brutish and so cruel. Seems after that night he became such a different guy. It is quite amazing." Phoebe answered for Helga seeing that she had the most past knowing, Wolfgang.

Olga loved hearing that. "All because of you baby sister."

"No, he saw how Bob was treating me and mom, and it scared him straight. Glad he had the decency to change his mind and his own life. You'll see him at the wedding." Helga wasn't gonna take credit when she didn't force the change on him. It was all Wolfgang's doing.

Putting her make-up tools down, Phoebe took a step back. "Alright Helga. You are all done."

Facing the mirror, Helga couldn't believe it. The make up was still so natural looking at least, but still shown. Her hair was down in loose curls lending a relaxed style. Telling them it was perfect, she stood up to place her dress on. It was a light blush strapless high low design lace dress. She didn't want a long train dragging behind her. She opted for something that would be perfect for a outdoor wedding with no chances of slipping on the hem. She thought this dress was more her then the others she tried on.

Putting it on as a finished product, Helga fought the urge to cry. Smiling at the image, they soon left Phoebe's house.

For Arnold, he was finishing off with his bow tie along with, Gerald. At least he didn't have to worry about the same things as women do, but still, the bow tie sucks. A regular tie is easier to do than a bow tie. He knew how to do them, he just got flustered the first few times. Hearing the knock at his door, he let whomever come in.

"Oh sweetie, you look so handsome." Stella gushed coming up to him to brush away some imaginary lint. "You are allowing your hair to go wild?"

"Yeah, Helga loves it this way." Arnold was proud.

Placing a hand on his cheek, Stella continued to smile at her son before turning to look at, Gerald. "You cut a dashing figure yourself."

"Thank you very much. I do say you look mighty lovely yourself." Gerald pointed at her with his usual flare.

"Why thank you." Turning back to her son, she informed him that the priest is downstairs. Nodding his head, he followed her down with, Gerald following behind.

"Hey Gerald, do you mind going ahead for me?" Arnold wondered as he stood in front of his parents.

"Sure thing, but don't take too long or you might miss the lovely bride."

"I won't, Gerald." Waiting till he left through the back door, Arnold turned back to his parents. "So.. Any advice for me?"

"Don't eat raspberries." Miles offered as a bit of a joke. "Kidding. Son, so far you have been handling your relationship like a pro. You both have been through a lot together and separately. It is quite simple, love, cherish, and worship her. Always be there for one another. And don't injure yourself a lot like I have in front of your mother, because even though she is patient now, she might hit you off the top of the head."

Stella nudged him. "Miles! I only did that once. You can be such a pain." Turning to her son, she took his hand. "Normally it would never be a good idea for someone so young to marry, but you and Helga are the exception in this case. You both are mature, and I know you'll handle anything that comes your way. Oh we will still be around when you need us, but you'll be able to do this."

He guessed this was what they could come up with right now. "I love you guys." Taking a step forward, he hugged them both.

"Also be aware never to fully piss her off. Helga is way too good with a gun." Miles reminded him.

Chuckling, Arnold couldn't help but think how hot that was when she shot that rifle at the lock. He never had been turned on by the usage of guns, but she made it hot. Smiling to his parents, Arnold went outside with them. He spotted all their friends out there, the boarders, and his grandparents. Greeting the priest, he heard that bride has arrived. Arnold's pulse raced at the thought of watching her come down that aisle. The priest told him to turn to face him so Helga sneak behind the curtains they set up so she can hide before she shows her face.

Hearing the music start up, Arnold then turned to watch, Phoebe come down the aisle in a sweet blue dress with a faint pink ribbon around her waist. Arnold smile at her in silent greeting. He could sense Gerald completely eyeing her with love and other thoughts on his mind. Arnold snickered to himself privately. Then the wedding march sounded. It was a Dino Spumoni original.

The second Helga stepped out, Arnold's breathing changed. Arnold smiled at her with a mixture of so many positive emotions. She is perfection. He faintly saw Olga say something to her, but he wondered if she was listening since her eyes were piercing his own. He couldn't wait to exchange vows with her. Couldn't wait to take her hand in his. To kiss her. It was strange that he even felt the Green Eyes looking upon this scene from where they were in San Lorenzo. He already loved this life he was in with her.

Helga's heart was doing so many things. It was pumping like crazy. It would feel like it was plummeting. She was happy. She barely noticed anyone else. She didn't hear her own sister say something. Helga believed it was about Arnold, and how he couldn't stop looking at her. She saw love in his entire state. She was marrying the single most greatest person alive. Helga almost felt like running up there right now. She felt like she was this christmas present you were about to unwrap. It was a strange thought maybe, but there it was.

Stopping short of their man made stage the borders built for them, the priest asked who was giving the bride away. Olga announced it was her and told her that she was proud of her before taking her seat. Turning to face, Arnold she loved how he stepped down to give her his hand to guide her up. She wondered if his heart was doing the same as hers. Pulling her veil back, Helga couldn't stop looking into those eyes. They seemed much brighter.

"You look like an angel, Swan." Arnold whispered to her.

Being told to face the priest, they listened to him as thoughts drifted into their heads. Arnold could see the very sweet smile Helga was producing, making him smile all the more. Only after the priest done the first part, they faced one another to link their hands to exchange the vows. They originally thought of speaking their own vows, but figured to wait for later when it was in private.

They heard the part that they were sure all couples dreaded. The part where you speak now or forever hold your peace. When none objected, Helga and Arnold breathed in a sigh of relief before repeating after the priest. Once the priest announced that they were husband and wife, they kissed in the midst of everyone clapping.

"No one else can have a better wife than mines. You have already made me the happiest person on Earth the second you walked into that classroom." Arnold whispered in her ear.

Running her hand in his hair, Helga's eyes sparkled as she looked at her husband. "You have given me the most happiest extended chapter around." Whispering in his ear, she added, "By the way, I wanted you to kiss me the first time you held me."

Pulling back, Arnold smirked. "Now you tell me."

"Come on Mr and Mrs President! Time to party." Gertie cheered out.

Laughing at everyone demanding a party, Arnold and Helga were escorted out to the front of the street to find a stage already set up via a flatbed truck, and everyone in the neighborhood cheering the happy couple. They were astounded. How in the world did they manage this without making so much noise.

"Well, I bet you are wondering how we pulled this off, don't you?" Phil bellowed out happily as he and some of the boarders headed up on stage.

"It's a secret, son." Miles added with a wink. Hugging his son and daughter-in-law, Stella took up the back. "Welcome to the family, Helga."

Laughing, Helga started to tear up. "Thank you."

"Now if my son misbehaves, I think you know what to do." Stella winked at her.

"Oh, he sleeps on the couch." Helga joked. Feeling herself lifted up by, Arnold, she couldn't stop laughing. "Come on, Football Head, you know I'm joking with you."

"I know, but just you wait till we get on our honeymoon." He whispered in her ear everything he was planning on doing.

Helga was vaguely aware of all the cheering as he detailed everything. Yeah, let them be in their suite to start all this up now!

Wolfgang was enjoying the eclectic music they were playing when he spotted, Helga's sister heading over. Admiring the simple grace of the tall slim women, he already began to compare her to, Helga. Damn, Helga looked amazing in her dress, but when doesn't she. To think, if he hadn't withdrawn marrying her, he would of already been married to her. Observing her with Arnold, and them dancing, he made the best choice to keep her happy.

"Hello, I would like a Shirley Temple please." Olga requested of the bartender. Turning away slightly to look at the tall man next to her staring at her sister, she smiled serenely at him. "Hello? My name is Olga Pataki. What is your name?"

He heard her voice noticing how it sounded like tiny bell chimes just tinkling away. It was quite a difference from hearing, Helga's own voice. While her voice was incredibly easy on the ears to listen to, Olga's was something to get use to. "Wolfgang. Uh, nice to meet you."

Olga smiled more as she stood very demurely in front of him. "Oh yes, Wolfgang. I heard so much about you. It is a pleasure to see you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

Taking her drink, Olga stood next to him. "You here alone? I am. What do you do for a living? I'm sure you are in college."

Wolfgang thought she was the one who loved to ask a bunch of questions. "Can't afford college. I work at the hardware store and live in my own place not too far from here." He hoped she didn't take pity on him right now. There are so many people who don't attend college. "What about you? What do you do?"

"Teacher. When I'm not teaching I take a summer job." Olga told him. "I love teaching so much."

Wolfgang noticed that this woman probably thought that taking out the garbage was a miracle in itself. "It's good you love your job." Seeing Sasha approach, he greeted her. "Hello, Sasha. How are you doing?"

"Hey Wolfie! It's going. How's it going with you?" Getting closer to him, she gripped his bicep as she made a simple order for soda. "Hi Olga. How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fabulous, Sasha. My baby sister is married to a wonderful guy, and she is very happy. How are you?" Olga lilted out.

"I'm good." Grabbing her drink, she looked across the way to find, Arnie just sitting there. Turning back to the bartender she asked for any package with a bunch of ingredients attached to it. Sasha knew it was a strange request, but getting a bag handed to her, she told them she'll talk later.

Olga watched how everyone was dancing and wanted to join in. "Dance with me, Wolfgang."

"What?" He doesn't dance. He really doesn't know how to.

Grabbing his hand, Olga requested again as she pulled him along. Reaching the dance area, she pulled him against her. "Time to have fun."

Wolfgang was nervous as he tried in vain to follow her. Occasionally he would look around him to see what the others were doing, but lost his footing almost hurting Olga. Apologizing to her, she waved it off just placing her hands on his shoulders. She kept guiding him making him feel lost in another way. It made him feel so strange.

Arnie watched Sasha approach him with an empty bag in her hands. He had an idea that dealt with her since he met her that he wanted to bring up today. He waited till she sat down to put the bag in his hands to bring it up. "Come with me to my families farm for the week."

Sasha's eyes went wide. She liked the dude, but not in that way. "Arnie, you do know I'm gay. You do remember, correct?"

Not put off by her assuming such an unforgettable detail, Arnie continued on. "I don't have that short of memory, so yes I remember."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just thinking for you to get away. Get plenty of fresh air, and meet new people. There are lesbians there too. They aren't that short sighted." Arnie suggested. "There are just a couple you should steer away from because they'll get you into a lot of trouble."

Sasha looked over to see Greg shoot a look of concern her way. They still talk, but it has been strained from her end after her confession. "Why me? Don't get me wrong here, but I'm simply curious."

Arnie flashed her one of his rare smiles. "I like you. You talk to me and your really nice. You aren't put off by my strange hobbies."

"When are you leaving here?" Sasha was actually considering. She knew he wasn't an insane killer. He was just different.

"A few days. Would you like to? My parents won't mind especially since they are at a cousins house in Idaho for the next two weeks." Arnie noticed her friend approach. "I'm mostly busy on the farm every morning."

Greg smiled at the both of them before sticking his hand out towards her. "Care to dance, Sash?"

Giving Arnie a quick peck on the cheek, Sasha accepted a dance informing, Arnie that she would be right back. Getting pulled in for a slow dance, she felt her heart pound in her chest the second he placed his hand around her waist bringing her in. Do others feel this way too when you are into your same sex, do they have feelings for the opposite one day? She wanted to know, and Greg wasn't the one to answer this question. Looking at her friend, she told him what Arnie proposed to her. He had misgivings, but even he couldn't tell her no. Sasha knew he wouldn't take advantage of her. She felt it to her very core.

Greg will allow his friend to do what she feels comfortable in doing in hopes to make her happy. He felt the strain from her to the point of him not admitting to her that, Eugene and himself finally made love. He loved her even if not in that way. She is incredibly special to him. "I forgot to mention to you today, but you look very beautiful today."

Sasha felt weak by that compliment. "Thank you." She blushed. She almost flirted, but held back as her eyes caught hold of Arnie's. He was staring directly at her before going back to his ingredients. As soon as the song finished, she stepped away to sit by someone she was entirely too comfortable in being around with.

After two hours of partying, Helga, Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe gathered for wedding pictures. After that they gathered all their family members, then family members with the boarders, and finally a whole group shot of all their friends gathered around. Helga and Arnold both gave Rhonda a hug for her present especially issuing their thanks to her. Soon they ran inside the boarding house to change up for their flight, gathered their suitcases, and headed outside to climb into the Packard.

On the way to the airport with Gertie, Phil, Miles, and Stella, Arnold had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Are you excited?"

"I'm jumping for joy actually. I can't believe Rhonda for that gift to go to Italy. That is too much." Helga couldn't stop from smiling so much. "How would we ever repay her?"

"I don't know, but we'll try our best. It is their families vacation place." Arnold kissed her cheek.

Being let off at the airport, they checked their bags in, and went through security. They hardly remembered hugging the family in their excitement. As they settled into their first class seats, Helga kissed Arnold. She was a Shortman. She couldn't help but smile knowing she was gonna be aching tomorrow. Oh well, she's happy. Arnold was obviously happy with the smile plastered to his own face. During the whole flight between sleeping, they would always steal a kiss.


	67. Chapter 67

**LeDawn, I haven't decided on the sex of the baby just yet. Maybe I'll let others choose it for me. Audience participation time. :)**

* * *

Wolfgang woke to someone singing in his apartment. What the hell happened last night? He remembered drinking and there was dancing, but shortly after being driven home, he drew a blank. Well he remembered who drove him, but after that was a blur. Did he? Looking under his sheet it was confirmed he was naked. He hated not remembering something like that. Angry with himself, he slid out of bed to put sweat pants and a t-shirt on so he can see who was singing a little bit too happily.

Wandering to his small kitchen, he spotted Olga wearing one of his shirts with nothing else. He blinked wondering if he used Helga's sister in place of her. He hated himself if he did. Maybe a long time ago he wouldn't of minded so much, but now guilt washed through him.

"Good morning to you. How did you sleep?" Olga sang that out. What is she some bizarre Disney character?

"Uh, I don't remember falling asleep. I don't remember much." Wolfgang felt bad saying that even when she looked a bit sullen at his reaction.

Olga pursed her lips wondering if she should say anything. "Well you did drink an awful lot."

"Did we?"

She nodded her head while resuming her task. She shouldn't feel insulted, she practically took advantage of him. He was so nice to her and all. "Well after breakfast I'll be on my way."

Wolfgang hated that he made her sad. "You don't have to. We can talk if you want."

Olga appreciated the effort. "You said my sisters name last night. I had a feeling you were in love with her, but since I was feeling lonely myself and I thought you to be handsome, I just." She let it lingered.

"I'm sorry if you felt used. You are a nice woman. Attractive." His eyes lingered over her long limbs. "I would like to get to know you."

Turning to face him, Olga considered his words, and smiled warmly at him. Approaching him, she gave him a peck on the lips. "We can be friends. I know I'd like that."

Wolfgang kissed her back not realizing he was backing her up against the counter to lift her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as the kisses deepened. Removing the shirt off of her, she expertly pulled his pants down with her feet. He positioned himself making her gasp out.

Breakfast was soon forgotten.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sid listened to her talk. He was enjoying the melodic tones of her voice while she flitted around her room before plopping on her bed to lay on her stomach. He was sitting at her desk just enjoying what she looked like in that position. Lately she has been wearing skirts and her shirts were complimenting her more. He noticed that lately more guys have been asking her out.

"Have you considered going out with any guy yet?" Sid wondered as he watched her wiggle her backside.

"I've considered, but not interested yet." She replied honestly. She was enjoying the music that was playing.

Sid felt powerless looking at her dancing on her bed in a tantalizing way. "Why not, Sheena? I'm curious."

She liked him, that's why, but they were friends with benefits. "Do you want me to go out with someone else?" Sheena was curious.

Sid was silent for some time, and she was wondering if he was about to reject her by saying he was interested in someone else. Closing her eyes against that fear, she soon opened them at the feeling of his hands running up her legs, and lifting her skirt up. She heard how he was practically panting even as he neared her ear. Sheena felt so heated right now as he kissed her neck and continued touching her. Rolling around to her back, she saw how dark his eyes got in his lust.

"I want to go out with you." Sid answered her. "Just you." Screw distance, he'll try to make this work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rhonda stayed in bed depressed. It wasn't because of the wedding. It was still because of her break up. She humiliated herself at the club in front of all her friends. She was disgusted. It didn't really hit her how horrible she felt until she found, Helga come up to take her away. None of her friends made her feel bad, they made her feel loved there at least. They wanted to protect her. She didn't care about appearances while she continued crying away.

Today, she woke up crying. Woke up hating herself still for that night. Hearing footsteps come near her bedroom, Rhonda hid away in her sheets. Her parents had to leave for business so it only left the butler. Hearing the door, she demanded to be left alone as new tears fought their way out. Listening to the doorknob turn, she launched herself into a sitting postion.

"What did I tell you to..?" She halted seeing, Thad standing there. Her angry tone became more nervous. "What are you doing here?"

Thad examined her face. It was puffy from crying and her hair was a mess. He had to admit to something. "I feel the same way as you."

"Oh really? Did you perform fellatios with some stranger on stage?" Rhonda spat out mostly due to her hate towards herself.

Thad's eyes opened up more to that. He wasn't expecting that one. "No, but during my lap dance at that bikini bar, the woman took pity on me and allowed me to remove her top."

"So you are feeling just as crappy as me then." Rhonda let him sit on the bed. "Aren't we a pair."

Sitting beside her, they both were resting their backs against the headboard. "Yeah. You know I'm still your friend. I always will be."

Laying her head on his shoulder, Rhonda enjoyed the smell of him. "I know, but now I'm filled with regret. I still love you so much."

Feeling a tear drop on his arm, Thad wrapped his arm around her. "I still love you. I always will, Rhonda."

"Maybe there could be a future with us one day. You know after school and all." Rhonda had to be hopeful. She moved to straddle him. "What do you think?"

"You know you are beautiful when you are all put together, but something about you looking like this makes you even more so." That was his answer to her. He hoped so too, but he knew the truth. Life had an awful sense of humor at times.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnie decided to head back home early since it felt strange without, Arnold there at all. Sasha at least was ok with it as she quickly packed a bag to come along. They did speak on the ride there or they would sleep. This was the most he had ever smiled in his entire life. She was incredibly easy to talk to, and completely understanding of his habits. He had a crush on her, but knowing her preference, he stayed a gentleman. He really wasn't that surprised that her friend, Greg had a talk with him. Oh he was protective, that was for sure.

Nudging her awake, Arnie told her that they arrived. As they left the bus and gathered their stuff, he led her to the truck he normally drove. It was a slightly beat up Ford, but it was reliable. Climbing in they were mostly silent as she took in the scenery. The air was fresh here at least. When they made it to his place finally, he grabbed her stuff, and escorted her inside.

"So far I really like this place, Arnie." Sasha finally spoke while taking in the large ranch style home.

Showing her where she'll be staying, Arnie then took her on a tour. She examined the field, saw the chickens, and went to the stable to see if the horses were well fed. Looking at her petting one of the horses, Arnie came closer to her to suggest a horse ride later. He loved to see how she smiled at that thought.

"Never rode a horse before. I want to try." Sasha gushed before giving him a hug. "Thanks Arnie for being such a good friend."

"Not a problem. Is there something you want to do?"

Before she can answer a horn was being honked. Arnie spotted the truck in the driveway noting it to be his pesky neighbor. She was attractive and also into women, but there was one problem; She loved putting on viewing shows. He didn't feel that was appropriate for, Sasha so he warned her quickly making her nose wrinkle up.

"Arnie!" The girl was wearing the shortest shorts possible and a crop top. Hugging him she was scanning, Sasha up and down. "Who is your tasty friend?"

Sasha blushed at the compliment. "My name is Sasha. I'm from Hillwood."

Approaching her, the girl brought her in for a hug. "Mmm city girl. Please tell me that I can kiss you."

Sasha was amazed how forward she was being already. Feeling odd, and not knowing what else to do she nodded dumbly. Feeling the girl force her lips onto her, she felt nothing but how forceful she was. She had much better kisses in her life and this one was horrible.

"Later I might take you out for some party fun. Oh my name is Tamber."

Arnie watched at how Tamber continued to touch, Sasha, and how Sasha looked very uncomfortable. "Tamber, don't." He warned.

"Don't wont?" Tamber focused back to him in understanding. "Oh, you think I'm gonna get her naked and show off what I can do? Well you are right. Look at her body."

Sasha stepped back to go over to the safety of, Arnie. She hoped no other girl was like this here. She almost said she was, Arnie's girlfriend, but she just kissed that girl. Guess that safety measure went down the tubes. "I'm not into voyeur activities." She spoke as kindly as possible.

"Oh but the boys will love it. Arnie would love it." Tamber pointed out.

Arnie was quickly getting annoyed. "She's here with me, Tamber. She only kissed you because she is European after all. It is her way." Arnie lied.

Tamber smiled at him before blowing a kiss her way. "I'll see you some other time. Enjoy your stay, sexy."

Sasha and Arnie watched as she climbed back into her truck to pull away. When she was safely gone, Sasha hugged him. "I wish I thought of that one." Kissing his cheek, she found another best friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carrying her over the threshold, Arnold didn't want to place her down. He already dragged the luggage inside so they didn't have to worry about that, the only thing he wanted to do was continue to carry her around. Helga giggled against him at his chivalrous attitude while they explored the place.

"Aren't you tired?" Helga wondered as they continued to explore around the place till they located a bedroom to their liking. "Oh my goodness."

They definitely stepped back in time with this place. It was beautiful. Tasteful. Perfect. Helga had been in Italy before, but never stayed in a place like this. Arnold was in awe. Are they spending the night in a museum? Arnold looked down at her face and spotted how awe inspired she was right now. Looking towards the bed, he stepped forward to lay her down on it. They kissed as desire raced through them both.

"Luggage." Helga breathed out.

Wondering what exactly she packed, knowing she shopped for some special piece for this occasion, Arnold didn't delay as he went downstairs quickly, grabbed the luggage and raced upstairs. Putting it down, he saw how Helga looked so amused by his eagerness. He watched at how graceful she was leaving the bed to cross the room towards him. Her eyes looked down before slowly moving back up to meet his own hungry gaze. Pinning him against the wall, Helga kissed him similar to how they kissed in the temple. His hands moved up her body and went under the hem of her shirt to find her quickly moving away to grab her suitcase to slowly to move to the bathroom.

Arnold found himself running out of the bedroom to head to the kitchen to find something to drink. Spotting something that wished them a happy honeymoon, he grinned as he went to get a couple of glasses to bring up. He was thankful to Rhonda for having something non-alcoholic for Helga since she still refused to drink. Arnold set the glasses down to pour and began to get nervous. Should you take his clothes off or wait? She knew what he looked like naked, but he knew about the shows most love to do for this romantic setting. Spotting candles, he lit them to set the mood.

Hearing the door, Arnold's attention flew there to watch Helga come out in a white negligee that came to the ground with a slit running up one leg. Falling back on the bed in a daze, Arnold just was stunned. How does she get so much more beautiful as each second passes? The smile that played on her face told him how pleased she was by his reaction.

"Anything you enjoy seeing, oh husband of mines?" Helga had a slight teasing quality to her voice as she took a step forward.

Standing up, Arnold brought the glasses closer to her to hand one to her. "How do you get more beautiful?"

Helga shrugged. "Maybe you are blinded by love. I mean, you know how amazing I can be, Football Head."

This was the type of cocky nature he didn't mind hearing. Raising his glass up to toast, he said, "You brought true light into my world, Helga. I've been in love with you from the beginning, and I know it will never fade. I'm honored to be your husband."

Helga teared up at that. "Ever since you held that umbrella over my head, you showed me true kindness. When I left I thought I would never see the kind boy again. Then one day I came back with nothing changing. You are still that kind soul. The one I will share my life with. The one that makes me truly happy. Just like you, I'm honored to be your wife." Clinking their glasses together, they took a sip of their drink. "I love you."

"I love you too." Taking another sip, he took the glasses away to place down. This was the moment they were waiting for.

Helga felt butterflies in her stomach at his simple touch. She was truly nervous. She hoped he will not be displeased in their first time. The way he kissed her always weakened her, but this time it was ten fold making him guide her easily onto the bed. The way he moved to kiss her had her almost climaxing in pleasure. He was taking his time and she couldn't help melt against him. It felt like its own symphony. She watched at him removing his clothing, and loved it. She loved how he returned back to her to bring her back up onto her feet. His kiss was so passionate. Oh how she adored the way he removed her negligee. It was so sexual in its own way as well. She felt him lift her up into his arms again to lay her out in the middle of the bed.

"Arnold."

She whispered out his name as his lips roamed her body. She was already on edge and felt that desperate need. Helga watched as he went to slip the condom on. When he moved between her legs, the pure exhilaration of that moment made her gasp out at the truly indescribable feel of how to be this joined with another. Sure there was some pain, but how the adrenaline courses through your body made her cry out. A smile was plastered on both of their faces as they continued to move slowly.

They both agreed, once again, in their heads that this was the only person for them.

* * *

 **The Vow was in the toast during their honeymoon. In honesty I had no idea what exactly what I wanted to write when they exchanged vows. And now there is finally that consummation . Also I know some people guessed it was Sheena with Sid. For me I hadn't seen that pairing before, but I haven't looked at ever story so far.**

 **Alright I have a question: What sex of the baby should Brainy and Lila have? I haven't written that part in just yet.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Diamond Diva, I liked how you guessed that in another review. :) So both you and LeDawn gave your opinions on the sex and I thank you for that very much. :)**

* * *

Carrying her out of the shower, Arnold didn't even care that they were still wet as he laid her down. He just wanted her all over again. They were here and already they weren't slowing down. Yes they wanted to explore, but now they wanted to explore their bodies.

"You hungry?" He practically moaned out against the crook of her neck.

Running her leg over his buttocks and legs, it was answer enough from her point of view. Yes she was hungry, but she was famished for him. "You now. Food later."

He snickered against her as he kissed her breasts. He tried to reach for a condom, but wasn't able to. There was no way he wanted to separate from her, and here they were lying lengthwise on the bed with the balcony door open. The way the air drifted past their skin was a welcome break in how heated they were. Arnold tried to reach the nightstand again just groaning away. He would have to move slightly away from her. Feeling her leg move away from him, he was soon greeted with a condom near him courtesy of her foot grabbing for it.

"I never thought something like that would be hot, but you proved me wrong." Arnold murmured getting up just to slide it on.

"Oh? Did I ever tell you that I took ballet?" Helga wondered very cutely. At the expression on his face, she smirked. "I've done so many great moves in front of you, and you look at me so surprised. Football Head, I'm shocked at you."

Seriously? How can she get anymore hotter? Arnold moved himself to join her. "That means so many things now have drifted into my wayward head. So many things we may have to try."

Helga loved the sound of that idea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was one of those days. A day closer to her leaving this state. She'll be far from her parents. Far from Gerald. Far from friends. Phoebe was frightened. What will happen? She knew things change, but she hated this thought. She wanted to become a doctor. She wanted one day to be married. She feared she would lose her friends and Gerald. She curled up into the fetal position. Phoebe knew she was making herself ill this way. Why did she have to be this way so much? She always played it off or dived into her studies to avoid this feeling, but here she was upset.

Hearing the phone ring, Phoebe peaked at the screen to see it was, Gerald. She didn't want him to hear her like this. She wished Helga was here. She has so often walked her away from the ledge when she wanted to jump ship. She isn't strong enough. Hearing her phone vibrate, she saw a text on her screen from, Helga.

 **Seriously, I can feel your nerves all the way over here. Please take a step back and stop making yourself nervous. - H**

 **Shouldn't you be enjoying your honeymoon? - Phoebe**

 **Arnold and I sensed a disturbance in the force, and I know how often times we are connected. - H**

Phoebe warmed as a sudden thought pierced her. No matter what state, Helga was in, she always was there for her. She won't lose her for sure. It was always strange how Helga was able to feel her and vice a versa. It helped restore some faith in her.

 **You know me too well, Helga. - Phoebe**

 **Because we are sisters so I love you. Gerald loves you too and Arnold feels that he is worried about you. - H**

Figures, Arnold would feel his own best friend. Phoebe smiled at that thought.

 **I'll speak to him. Please have fun on your honeymoon. - Phoebe**

 **Oh trust me, we are. ;) - H**

Phoebe giggled at her boldness. Picking up her phone, she hit Gerald's number. Maybe after he settles her nerves she can have her own recreation with her boyfriend. Pretend to be on their own honeymoon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was night with, Arnie and Sasha attending a party. There was music and everyone either making out, dancing, or just hollering away. Yes there was the drinking. Arnie was off to the side observing everyone doing what they were doing, and noticed how Sasha attracted everyone's attention by simply talking or walking around. More than a few times he watched her get dragged in for a kiss by many females. He also noticed that she didn't seem impressed. He wondered why.

Sasha smiled at him as she drew near handing him some alcohol. They didn't have any other refreshments for this type of mixer so she took it and ran. Sitting down close to him, Sasha remarked at how she felt disgusted by all that tongue action. None of those girls struck her the right way, and with Tamber constantly hounding her, she found herself happily leaning against, Arnie.

"No one you like?"

Sasha made a sputtering sound. "If that's all of them in this place than no. All of them are the worlds most sloppiest kissers. I have better luck kissing a horse." Bringing up her beer to her lips, she drank some of it grateful of how the taste washed most of that unpleasantness off.

"Have you had sex with another woman?" Arnie inquired taking a drink of his own stuff.

"Yep, plenty of times. No complaints in the kissing department there."

Spotting Tamber approach, Arnie casually brought Sasha so close to him, he angled his head to appear like they were kissing. "Tamber is approaching."

"I believe with me making out with girls looks like an obvious lie that we aren't dating." Sasha pointed out. She fought the urge to laugh at this ridiculous situation.

Tamber placed a hand on her hip looking at the fresh meat with, Arnie. "Seriously, bro! I like you and all, but even I know that she is too hot to be your girlfriend. ESPECIALLY, with how I saw her kissing every female here."

They both pulled away licking their lips. Arnie smirked at her. "She knows how it gets my motor running when she does that. I have no mind in it just as long as it isn't another guy kissing her."

Sasha kissed his cheek. "Honey, I want to have some fun with you now." She cooed with a tiny pout.

Snorting, Arnie stood up taking her hand to guide her up as well. "You heard that. I'll see you later, Tamber." Bringing his arm around her waist, he guided her away.

As soon as they were far enough away, Sasha laughed so hard. "I didn't take you for an expert liar, Arnie. Thank you."

"Sure." Arnie enjoyed keeping his arm where it was at. "I want to bring you out into the field tomorrow. I believe you'll enjoy this part of my farm duties."

"I would enjoy that actually." Feeling her phone vibrate, she saw it was from, Greg. Glancing at the screen, she didn't bother to pull away from, Arnie.

 **I hope you are having plenty of fun. I miss you around here. - Greg**

 **I miss you too. I'm having lots of fun. Arnie is the best. - Sasha**

 **Well that's good. You know when you get back I want to go to the movies with you. - Greg.**

Sasha's heart beat. She cursed her heart. Maybe she was bisexual. Why else would she have these feelings for a guy? She had Arnie's arm still around her waist, and she enjoyed how it felt.

 **What happens if you want to make out with me or at least toss popcorn at me? - Sasha**

 **Well Sash, I will toss popcorn at you now for that. - Greg**

 **Mmmm more popcorn for me. I knew my evil ways help out in so many great ways. - Sasha**

 **Oh that's how you do it then. Devious. I miss my devilish friend. - Greg**

 **I miss you my saintly friend. Say hi to Eugene for me. - Sasha**

 **I will. Love you. - Greg**

Sasha stumbled feeling, Arnie bring her up again. Stopping, she kissed him on the cheek. "Aren't you a gentleman."

 **Love you too. Talk soon. - Sasha**

Seeing the texts, and knowing how she felt for her own friend, Arnie felt jealous.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eating at a beautiful place, Arnold and Helga would gaze lovingly in one another's eyes. They would say something romantic. Hold hands with Arnold's fingers brushing against hers from time to time. They were in bliss even if they were pulled out of their own thoughts by their friend's texts. Helga got her share of all the girls in the group while Arnold would get texts from his male friends.

"I thought the rule is not to disturb someone on their honeymoon." Helga stated looking at a text from Rhonda about her outfit. Groaning, she sent a quick reply to her.

 **Princess, the outfit is amazing on you. I love where we are staying and I love this environment, but this isn't an emergency. - H**

 **I'm trying not to look like I'm severely depressed from my break up. I want to look fabulous. That's all. - Rhonda**

 **I know, but let me enjoy my hubby in every way possible. - H**

Hearing her response of something positive, Helga was placing her phone away when she received another text. This time from Lila. It had a picture of her sonogram. How big will this baby get? Showing it to, Arnold she made a note of how annoying this was. She didn't mind Phoebe. If she can feel her friend this far away it shows how upset she is.

Arnold looked at a text from Arnie at least apologizing for interrupting him. Seeing as he was the only one who did, he responded.

 **So you have feelings for her. It happens. - A**

 **I know, but this is complicated since she is a lesbian. How can she be gay when she is in love with her best friend? - Arnie**

Arnold looked up at Helga. "Is it possible to be gay but be in love with your opposite sex friend?"

Helga shrugged, but someone who heard them replied. "Oh yes it is completely possible." A male responded. "My wife for example was fully into women and I came along. We struck up a friendship and then she confesses her feelings. I was taken aback, but happy. She was still confused so we didn't do anything till she couldn't take it no longer. She came to the conclusion she is a bisexual. Been married to her for 10 years now."

"Oh, thank you." Arnold told him before peering at his wife. "I can't let him know all that. I mean he is observant actually so I'm unsure."

"Arnie will talk to her about it. You know him. She won't get anywhere with Greg since he is fully into Eugene right now." Taking a bite of her food, Helga growled at a stupid text. "Arnold, we have to lay down the law now."

Sending a quick text back to his cousin, Arnold made a face at some problems that were easily solved by themselves. He hated to have to do this, but this was his alone time with, Helga.

 **Hey everyone. Both of us love you, but right now we want to enjoy this time together. When we get back it will be different, but for now please allow us to enjoy our honeymoon. Only real emergencies apply. We appreciate everything about you, now let us appreciate us. ;) - A**

Helga snickered at the last part deciding to put the phone off. "Gondola after?" She asked reaching across to take his hand.

"Mmmmhmmmm. Anything else after will still be great since I'm with you." Kissing her fingers, Arnold inched closer to her.

"Oh Arnold." Nuzzling her nose against his, she kissed him. "After the gondola, we can head back to our place, and do plenty of other exploring."

Paying their check, Arnold helped her up. He really wanted to go on the gondola before enjoying her all over again. If they aren't too careful they'll have a baby sooner than later.


	69. Chapter 69

At the movies with, Sheena, Sid went to get the popcorn and drinks, while she went to find a seat for them. With a smile on his face, Sid entered in there to find her with two guys hitting on her. Sheena was smiling at the both of them before turning to see him as the small smile turned a bit more larger. Saying whatever to the guys, Sheena helped him put their snacks down.

Glaring at the guys who were still checking her out, he was pulled out of his dark thoughts by, Sheena taking his hand. "Sid, they asked for my number to ask me out. I declined saying I'm with my boyfriend. No need to act this way." Sheena told him giving Sid a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't get me wrong, Sheena, but I am glad that you have this newfound confidence in you. You are super pretty. Sexy even, but I'm insecure."

"Why? I'm with you and I really like you, Sid. I didn't think twice in having sex with you." Sheena told him as she placed a hand on his leg. "You know I picked these seats out for a reason."

Sid quickly adjusted himself from his imagination threatening him to act out now while the lights were still up. "Sheena, you really want to tempt me all the time. Did you ever think about this with our other friends?"

"Arnold, but most of the girls had a crush on him from one time to another. There was also, Lorenzo and Gerald." Seeing the lights dim, Sheena smiled at him as she moved her hand up more. "As you matured, your body matured. Sid, you are strange and sweet, and flawed. I adore it."

"When did you become like a vixen?" Feeling her hand on the front of his pants, Sid groaned.

Moving his face so she can kiss him, Sheena answered softly, "Since you returned my feelings." She understood he felt insecure himself as they made out. She had been in that zone for a long time. She really liked, Sid. Wanted to spend a lot of free time together. Feeling his hand between her thighs, Sheena let him enjoy himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Taking her mail and bringing it upstairs, Olga went through her door, hung up her keys on a hook, and continued humming as she went through her mail only halting her humming to look at a single piece of mail. Her mouth thinned and her limbs shook a little while she glanced at the name of whom it was from. Should she read it or not? Swallowing the lump in her throat, Olga opened it.

 _To the dear Olga,_

 _I can't believe you ratted us out to the cops. I thought that since you were his favorite you wouldn't back stab him. Sure your sweet bitch of a sister would do it, but not you. I thought you cared for me but now I sit here rotting. I hope I knocked you up big time because once I'm out we will catch up in a way we use to. Trust me when I say that you are just as guilty as us. You could of said no to your dad, but you welcomed me with open arms, or should I say legs? Remember that you are just as guilty as us both._

 _Nick_

Olga put the letter down deciding to call someone to help her not deal with this headache. "Um yes, my name is Olga Pataki. The number is (206) 555-2756. I would like to put a stop of any future letters from a convict by the name of Nick Vermicelli and just in case Robert Pataki. Thank you."

Hanging up she was taken by surprise by the buzzer alerting her that someone was downstairs. Taking a deep breath out, Olga answered it to hear a voice she actually didn't think to hear again. Buzzing him up, Olga put the letter down. Was she really easy? Hearing the door, she answered it to smile weakly to, Wolfgang.

"Whoa, sorry for surprising you. I guess you are filled with regret." Wolfgang announced while he stepped inside.

Leaning against the wall, Olga was filled with questions. "I wasn't expecting you to come here. You here to tell me we shouldn't of done what we done?"

"Nah, but why are you asking me this?" Wolfgang watched the tall willowy woman walk off in the direction of her living room.

"Just my past coming to haunt me. I done so much to please my father by sleeping with guys or going out with them because it was beneficial to the company. Last time I did, he and the guy he made me sleep with plotted to kill my sister." Frowning, she felt ashamed at looking at him. "He sent me a letter. That guy, and well now I'm believing that I am easy. Helga wouldn't do this. She wouldn't compromise herself, but I did. Why? Because my dad wanted it and he is just so convincing that I feel dirty."

"Meaning you would of married me if he was making you do that?" Wolfgang heard her squeaked reply. Shaking his head, he approached her couch to sit down next to her. "I doubt he would since I don't have money and I only worked for him. He only did that to teach Helga a lesson. A lesson she didn't deserve to be taught. I deserved it."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Is it bad that I'm envious of her? Envious of her strength. Her brains. I'm not envious that she's married since she does deserve all this happiness. For me, I don't deserve it. I was such a bad sister to her for so long."

Wolfgang wouldn't admit to one thing, he thought Helga was more attractive than her sister. While Olga had these dull blue eyes, Helga's eyes were incredible. For him, he was envious of Arnold for getting such a girl. Olga is a nice person and tried to please someone who didn't deserve it. She has a good heart. "You aren't easy. I've met easy women before and you aren't one."

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to get to know you better. It is true that is was a good morning to wake up to, but the thing is if we ever planned on doing that ever again, I want to know you better." Wolfgang informed her honestly.

Olga smiled a bit in hope. "So we start as friends and continue from there. I would like that."

"Good, but first wipe those tears from your face so we can grab a bite. I'm not much of a cook and I won't poison you there. Also there is no chance I want you cooking either." Standing up, Wolfgang took her hand to bring her up. "What do you say?"

"Sure. I would love that." Olga didn't mind him holding her hand as they both left her apartment. She noticed that they continued to hold hands till they walked into a burger joint. It wasn't her normal cuisine, but she didn't mind expanding herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasha was being escorted towards a very large machine by Arnie. She only seen these in pictures or t.v, but couldn't imagine how large it was in comparison to a simple vehicle. Watching him climb up into the drivers seat, Arnie extended his hand to help her up to sit in a much tinier seat next to his. This was cool already. Hearing him start up the engine, her smile grew.

"We haven't moved yet but this is so cool!" Sasha exclaimed in excitement.. "What's gonna happen?"

"Well we already harvested the corn during the time I was gone, so it is my responsibility to not only knock down the old stalks, but to plant new ones in it's place. Right now I have to clear the field and this machine will help in the rest." Arnie replied as he brought it around to start.

Feeling the machine go into gear, she watched at how easily they were going through the field. Glancing back she giggled. "Do you enjoy doing this?"

"Yeah, but I don't normally have a companion with me doing it." Keeping his eyes in front of him at all times, Arnie couldn't risk running into something he shouldn't.

"Oh! Is this a bother to you with me here?"

"No. I wouldn't ask you if you wanted to join me if I didn't." Arnie pointed out as he was nearing the end . He could smell the faint smell of lavender on her. He also couldn't help but enjoy those shorts she was wearing before his attention became diverted by his job.

Watching him operate this machine, and how serious he was, Sasha didn't want to keep disturbing him. "When did you learn to drive this?" Alright she had this feeling she will disturb him, but wanted to know these things about him.

"I was 13. 9 when I learned to drive a regular tractor. 12 when I was taught to drive the truck. You have to learn plenty early if you live on a farm." Bringing the miller around, Arnie went to reposition it. "Do you want to learn?"

"Yes, but in all fairness, I don't know how to drive a car."

Arnie didn't start driving in order to look at her blushing face. "We won't learn on this, but we can learn to drive the truck."

"You are much more vocal here than in Hillwood, why?"

"I'm comfortable here and also I enjoy talking to you. Very rare I talk a lot. I was with Lila for a very short time in 4th grade, and I barely talked to her. She was more interested in me trying things she loved after I told her a few things about me. It felt like she was trying to change me. Yeah she gave me a list of ingredients in another language, and that was a nice gesture, but it also felt like something was missing." Arnie explained. "Yeah she went to see Evil Twin with me when she loves fluffy things to watch. Still."

"You sure it wasn't because you were so young? Have you felt like that with other girls?"

When she asked him a question she never had the tone of voice to force change on him. She was accepting. It made him more vocal with her. "Yeah, but out here they are the same. Let's party. Let's drink. Let's drive through the corn fields. Let's have sex. You talk, but it is mostly about them."

"Sad. To me I see a very observant guy. You have these hobbies that you love and shouldn't have to change. Everyone can say the same hobbies that they love to do, but at least yours is different. I think that you are smart, and I'm incredibly comfortable with you. So far I'm having fun because of you being around."

Arnie smiled at her for that. "In their opinion I'm also homely."

Re-examining him, Sasha noted the unusual shaped head, the crazy tufts of hair, and a very nice body. He was obviously fit from all his years working on the farm. Shaking her head, she told him honestly that she doesn't think he is. "They're idiots if they think that. I don't find you homely at all."

"Thanks." Now if he can get someone like her to be with him, Arnie would be happy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Glad for his parents already off to work, Greg looked next to him at the sleeping form of, Eugene. He snuck him in last night so they can enjoy themselves. Greg loved committing him to his memory before he left his bed to go downstairs to fix them both some breakfast. Wearing his boxers, Greg got busy so he can fix them pancakes. Eugene joked that he was probably the girl in this relationship last night. Greg chuckled at his never ending cuteness.

Hearing his phone go off, Greg spotted it was a video call from, Sasha. "Hey Sash. Still having fun?" He noticed that she was in a light blue tank top, and beaming away.

"I'm having a blast. Arnie is such a great host to me." Sasha gushed.

"Of course since I can see he has a crush on you." Greg noted something odd in his tone as he said that. He never spoke that way to her before.

Sasha continued to smile as her eyes went down. "I guess you were entertaining, Eugene last night. What a stud you are."

"I have my boxers on so I'm not naked. What about you? I don't even see that you are wearing a bra. Trying to give Arnie any ideas?" He mocked.

Sasha rolled her eyes at him. "As if he hadn't seen breasts before. You've seen breasts before."

"Only yours. Besides I want to break something with you; When you are interested in one person alone, you want to know only their anatomy. So that little peak into your world is probably making that poor boy suffer."

"Jealous?"

Greg's eyes blinked. "No. I'm telling you the truth. If I wanted to see you naked I would of stared at you when you took your clothes off recently."

Sasha's eyes downcasted hearing that. "True." Going into the spare bedroom to sit on the bed, she sighed. "I really am sorry I made things awkward between us."

"Stop apologizing to me. Uh, what are you doing, Sasha?" Greg diverted his eyes when she took off her top.

"Putting a bra on. Sorry, I should of warned you."

Looking back she was still putting her bra on. "I hope I didn't shame you."

"You didn't, but you had a point. I'm fine with him looking at me, but I've been questioning myself lately." Getting her bra on finally, she sighed. "What if I'm bisexual."

"What brought that question on? Because of me?"

"Yeah." Getting up to check outside her window she spotted Arnie going to the barn. "I'm thinking about him in that way and I'm not displeased in thinking about that part of him. I did kiss all these girls last night and I hated them. Sloppy kissers. Do I want to be with a girl? Yes. But now I'm checking him out and I want to know what he looks like naked."

"Want me to be honest?" She nods her head. "I have this fantastic boyfriend and even when I saw that, Arnie was interested in you, I checked him out. I have a feeling that he is endowed, Sash. If you want to do something more with him, think hard about it. I know you don't want to hurt him or yourself in the process."

"I will, and oh I should go out and help him out. Thank you, Greg. Love you and enjoy your boy." Winking she hung up.

Putting his phone aside, Greg went to work preparing breakfast. It was probably much more easier to be just a young kid most days. Live carefree, but now that you edge towards adulthood, things will just end up more complicated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Walking along the streets of Venice, they both halted in their steps as their faces contorted knowing something was happening from far away. It was hard for them to figure out for now as they continued to walk to their destination where a party was happening. They were in the mood to dance and to enjoy their environment fully.

"I don't want to go back to reality." Helga mentioned. "I'm really enjoying our alone time and of course running around the house naked is an added bonus."

Seeing they were alone in that large home, Arnold decided for an idea of hide and seek. Easy game to play as kids, but in this game whoever finds the person they are looking for gets to do anything with the loser. Of course Helga informed him it is hard to act like a poor sport when you lose since it is always an enjoyable outcome.

"When we find an apartment later, I know it will be hard to play hide and seek in such a small space." Arnold blurted out.

Helga blushed. "We need extra birth control for the both of us so we can carry out our plan for after college. Extra condoms and pills for me." Squeezing his hand, she smiled a bit more bigger.

"This place is amazing, but in truth Swan, we will still have a long honeymoon period with college." Nuzzling her neck, Arnold stopped them so he can nip and kiss her there regardless of many others passing them by. "Ever since you came into my life, I can't get enough of touching you." Kisses her earlobe. "You make me think all these delicious thoughts every day."

Knees weakening, Helga melted against him not caring if anyone heard her moaning. "I'm starting to rethink this party so we can dance naked at home."

Brushing his tongue along her lower lip, Arnold couldn't agree more to that idea. "We can do that if you want, Swan. I'm a very willing man here."

Free food and dance compared to a very hot and sexy man? No contest for, Helga. They both decided to head back to enjoy themselves more privately.

* * *

 **Well Sheena and Sid are bold. I don't think a day will go by without Arnold or Helga not being able to put their hands on each another. I wanted the bi angle for Sasha.**

 **Thanks for the reviews :)**


	70. Chapter 70

**Diamond diva, I can't agree with you more. I'm unsure about the Olga and Wolfgang pairing ever happened before so I hope others enjoy it.**

 **LeDawn, Condoms plus birth control are a decent way of keeping away that pregnancy as long as possible. Honestly that is what I'm doing with Arnold and Helga even though I don't think I clearly mentioned that.**

* * *

Wandering around the small town, Sasha decided to take it in while ignoring some of the girls she kissed at the party. She told Arnie what she was doing when they separated as he went into a store. Smiling, she didn't mind this atmosphere at all. It was a simple life, but still full of responsibilities. Farming wasn't an easy life, but it felt fulfilling to her. She was enjoying Arnie a lot, and still getting a grasp of her feelings. Is it the real thing or not? She needed an answer.

"Sasha?"

Hearing her name called, she turned around to find a brunette running up to her. Sasha's eyes went wide with surprise recognizing her. "Amanda? Oh my gosh!" The girl ran into Sasha's arms. She use to go out with Amanda when she was 15 for a short time before stress got between them. She was a good person, but Amanda always argued with her over every issue. "What are you doing here?"

Pulling away, Amanda did a once over on her ex. "Well Joe and I decided to travel to our Aunt's place and his car broke down. We have been stuck here since last night, and now it might be till tomorrow when the part arrives. Right now Joe is exploring as was I till I spotted you out the window." Looking her over, Amanda checked all around her before running into a small alleyway to have more privacy. "Damn girl! You get hotter."

"You don't look so bad yourself. How's your brother doing?"

"Joe's fine. We get older and don't fight as much. It's nice. So tell me, are you seeing anyone?"

"No, but I'm intere..." She was cut off by her lips upon hers. Now this wasn't a sloppy kiss. This was familiar. Nice, but she didn't feel the passion anymore even as her hands roved, Sasha's body. Pulling back, Sasha smiled politely. "I'm interested in someone else."

"Oh? Who? Tell me. Is she hot? Does she...?" She trailed off whispering all the things they use to do together. "Does she?"

Sasha bit her lip. "It's a guy."

The smile on Amanda's face disappeared. "Really? Are you swinging both sides of the fence or are you saying you are straight?"

"I think I'm swinging both sides. I enjoyed that kiss of yours. I do think of girls in that way, but this guy I can't stop wanting to be around him. We haven't kissed, but I'm thinking about it without disgust." Sasha answered with a blush.

Amanda pressed herself against her. "He's lucky if that is true. I know we fought, but you are still my favorite." Kissing her neck, she went more daring by placing her hand under her tank top. "Are you thinking about him right now?"

Sasha felt like she was cheating on him. "Yes. This is nice and all, but I feel like I'm cheating on him."

Pulling back from her, Amanda looked at her knowingly. "That means that your feelings are confirmed for this guy. I can tell you liked what I did, but you felt guilty. Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with being bisexual either. Who knows about this guy. He may be the one or not. Does he live here?" Sasha nods her head. "Do you enjoy it here so far?"

"I do. I want to stay here an extra week." Sasha smiled happily as she went to lick her lips.

Kissing her lips, Amanda couldn't help herself. "I wish you luck with him, but just in case I want you to call me so we can relive old times."

"I will. I should go back to the store to meet back up with, Arnie." Kissing her back, Sasha left the alleyway running back to the store. Reaching the store, she found Arnie coming out. "Am I just in time?"

Arnie smiled at her question as he went to lean against his truck. "Yes. Want to go back or stick around?"

Walking to the passenger door, Sasha opened it. "Let's go."

Arnie smirked at her cute attitude as he went into the drivers side before they went back home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As much as Miles enjoyed looking at all the artifacts in front of him, he felt a bit stagnant just sitting around the museum. He thought about all his adventures leading up to meeting, Stella to after. He realized the most he ever sat still was when they were in La Sombra's clutches. To be reunited with their son will always be fantastic to them, but they realized how much they missed out on their son's life.

When Miles reached a down period at the museum, he thought about their only son. They left him when he was still an infant and meet him again when he is 18, with a girlfriend, now wife, and now he will be off to college. Stella and him, felt upset. They felt cheated in not watching him grow up. They hated the illness that infected the Green Eyes, but most of all they hated La Sombra.

Getting up from his seat, Miles paced his whole section before tiring of it to pace the museum instead. He needed to think. To relax. He needed to ebb this hate away. He was happy in how his parents raised their son. Were unhappy about Arnold's fear of losing them just to wonder what would happen to him. To hear how depressed Arnold was every October 5th. Arnold expressed how he felt some hope in finding his own journal, but as the years wore on, the depression would hit him stronger. He wished his son wouldn't feel that way. Never felt that way. It killed him inside in how he use to feel.

It was the same feeling when he saw his son's battered body. He felt the anger rise in him that night. He quelled it enough for the sake of him and Helga, but when he was alone, Miles acted out his anger. He punched a punching bag for a while to relieve that anger. No parent should ever see their child that way, but some parents don't seem to mind. Helga's father brought that to mind. How could anyone treat their child that way? When Helga explained it to Stella and himself, what she didn't know was how Miles went to relieve his anger out on that bag. Helga is an amazing young woman that he couldn't fault his son for being so serious with her. She instantly became family for good reason.

Hearing a couple chatter in the far corner about the prehistoric exhibit, Miles thought it would be better to keep moving along. He needed a distraction, not to hear a stupid argument about food.

"Are you alright, Miles?" Came the curator of the museum.

"Yes, I just needed to get my mind off of things. You know how it is." Miles answered lightly with a very small smile.

"I do. Oh, I heard your son got married. How old is he?"

"18 and about to head off to college. I'm really proud of him and his wife." Miles couldn't pretend there. He is proud of them both.

"Wow! That is young, but obviously mature if you let him get married at that age."

Miles didn't hear any sarcasm from his voice, just something very honest. "Oh he is. They both are. I really have no worry about either one of them since I know they will handle marriage like pros. Helga, my daughter-in-law, is someone I would expect him to be serious about. She is bright, talented, mature, funny, very sweet, and a very cool girl. She is also multi-lingual. She floored me when I first met her. I know my parents love her."

"So your son snagged one of the good ones. I met your son and he does seem like he can handle everything that comes his way."

Miles grinned. "He most certainly can." Hearing yelling in the last room he was in, the curator had to excuse himself to see what the ruckus was about. His life may not be on the road anymore for right now, but he had to admit that it was far better than what that couple was going through.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stalking her prey, her faint blue eyes made a bead on them. The creature thinks it's cunning, but that only makes her far more clever. Her bare feet travel the surface with no sound occurring. She is resolute in her training. The creature spots her making her act like she is far more interested in something else. The creature studies her for a bit longer. Waiting. Wondering. Making plans in its own head.

The creature looks away now more aware that it is being stalked now. The plan is forming inside its very own head. It is always best to make an escape route. This isn't the first time the creature has been stalked before. A slight sound is made behind it. It pauses. It waits. It moves his own foot to fake out its own opponent. They know how clever this one is. It plans like a cat. It is still very sure footed.

The floorboard creaks under the hunter's foot. She curses at the old flooring silently and decides that now is the best time to strike. She pounces, the creature squeaks out in surprise, but it was mock surprise, she noticed too late. She went right, while the creature went left quickly. Scampering away towards the back door onto freedom. The hunter rises up to examine what had happened.

"Another time. Another time." She promised as her eyes narrowed again.

"Ohhhh Pookie! Are you hunting poor Abner again?" Phil bellowed out with a newspaper in his hand. He studied his wife in full gear. It was still amazing to him how they managed to fit all her costumes in their closet. "You have to stop hunting that pig."

Gertie tipped her safari hat as she looked behind her. Her tone was serious as was her posture. "Pig? That is no pig, that is a ferocious lion that I was now stalking. I have to protect the tourists from him."

There were times he forgot how long she had been like this. Phil loved how she kept life interesting for him all these years. He loved how she could be so serious one minute than off her rocker the next. He supposed it was better than what she did to him when they were children. "Whatever you say, Pookie. Whatever you say."

"Exactly." She moves her hat up a bit as she walks past him. "Whatever I say."

His wife. As much as he can admonish her, he always falls more in love with her. She was his Pookie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why hello Stinky. Whatever can I do for you?" Lila wondered sweetly after opening her door to find a slightly depressed looking, Stinky there.

Stinky took the simplest glances at her stomach before focusing up her very expecting face. She looked even more lovelier to him right now, and he wanted to talk to someone who won't be so harsh right now to him. "Well, Miss Lila, I just wanted to speak to you if I can."

Smiling at him, Lila moved herself away from her doorway. "Why certainly. Please come inside."

Moving past her, Stinky noticed a box for a crib in the corner of the living room along with some paint. Hearing her bidding him to sit down, he did without hesitating. Clasping his hands and holding them out straight between his legs, he thought to spit it out. "Gloria broke up with me. She fell for someone else."

Sitting beside him, Lila placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm ever so sorry, Stinky."

"Gloria was a nice person and I know she didn't cheat on me, she just fell for them. We weren't in love, but it still hurts." Stinky turned his head to see her understanding face. "Maybe the universe is getting me back since I treated you badly before I ended it."

"I don't think it is. Yes I won't lie to you that it hurt me, but in the end we are still friends." Inching closer to him so as not to strain her body, she hugged him. "You'll find someone one day. Right now Gloria isn't for you."

Enjoying her arms around him, Stinky remembered each hug of hers still. "Maybe we shouldn't of broken up."

Removing her arms, Lila shook her head. "We should of. This is what life intended for me." She places a hand on her abdomen. "I will have the best love of my life, and at first I was really afraid, but now I'm curious. Oh I'm realistic. I still have my fears, but I feel I have the best support in my life. My father is getting excited now at this prospect. He is looking forward to being a grandfather."

"Did he buy all this?" Stinky asked indicating even more stuff that was littering the side of the room.

"Brainy did. He gets a discount at the place he works at. He took advantage of it." Lila was brimming with love there. "We both talk to my belly. I do believe our child's first word will be, Uh."

Listening to her giggle, Stinky leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad you're happy, but I do confess something."

Lila had an understanding look on her face. "You are still in love with me."

"Yes, but I won't hurt what you have with, Brainy. I just thought I admit it before I hurt my head." Stinky studied the floor a little more sadder than he was before. When he messed up things, he really knew how to mess things up.

* * *

 **I need to start writing some more since I'm beginning to approach another writers block. I'm seriously trying to include everyone.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Diamonddiva, thanks for the compliment regarding Mile's feelings. :)**

* * *

Things no one knew about Lorenzo made it easy for him to pass detection. They knew about his addiction to electronics. His schedules before. The thing they didn't know about was all the online courses he took over the years. He not only had his high school diploma but also a degree from college. Everyone was going to college and he'll be at home spending all his free time doing business. Well at least till Nadine gets a break from college.

Nadine? He wondered if she will travel the globe after college. He hadn't thought about that. Will he travel with her or will it be alone. Will she meet another with her same passion or will she still be with him? Why is he asking so many questions about them when they are still so young? Why can't he truly relax? He was hardwired to act this way. He had a true girlfriend with true passions, and true intellect.

When he kissed her, he wanted the world to slow down more so he can enjoy her for hours more. When they made love, he felt at peace. He felt more alive. He wanted to keep satisfying her. Wanted to make her melt like she does to him. His Nadine. The sweetest voice he had ever heard.

Hearing the butler announce her, Lorenzo instantly turned off his devices so he can turn his attention solely onto her. She was better than any of them. He also didn't want to go to foyer to greet her, he wanted to wait her entrance. He loved to watch how she glowed from her excitement. That sweetness. That smile was worth it to him. Hearing those footsteps, Lorenzo felt his excitement become more. Oh how he wanted to see that face. When she emerged finally, his heart welled up. That smile on her face before closing and locking his door. He noticed a coat over her frame. Why a coat when it is so hot out there?

Nadine's face appeared now so sexy as the smile disappeared and she undid her coat to reveal something that made his heart stop. Slight wings popped up in a costume that was a butterfly, but it was obvious the costume was really sexy lingerie. Leave it to his girlfriend to think of something original.

"You are so perfect, Nadine. Sexy." Lorenzo breathed out about to stand up.

Nadine stopped him. "Stay there, and let me come to you."

Her coat dropped as she walked up to him. To him, a Victoria Secrets model couldn't compare right now. She is his perfection and he was so glad she came up to him to the booth that one day. He was crazy about her. Desired her above all else. He wanted to embrace her now, and make sure she never leaves him ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a long day on the farm, not that Arnie didn't mind. He enjoyed it. Loved remaining busy. Enjoyed tending to the animals more than the field itself till more recently. He enjoyed having his companion beside him. She was fun. Never annoying, and very smart. It didn't hurt that she was beautiful to look at. She nervously asked if it was alright for her to stay an extra week, and he didn't hesitate with his answer. He wanted her to stay. Wanted her around. His crush was more than a crush, but more than that. It was something that will be unrequited. Something that he hated. Something he felt doomed about.

Sasha wanted to be with girls and he wasn't one. Arnie became more saddened. It felt like the universe was laughing at him again. Felt like he wasn't even deserving to be loved at all. To be with someone. Sure the girls around here didn't mind a romp in the hay, but he quickly tired of the same old routine. The same old girl. Doesn't he deserve love? Is he too ugly to be loved? Too boring? Sasha didn't think of him boring or ugly, but she was interested in her own sex. Hearing the screen door open and close, he soon had a glass of lemonade placed in his hands.

"Thanks." Arnie took a sip of his drink enjoying the texture. The coolness. At least she knew how to make lemonade.

"I bet this is the best part of the day. You do all this work and then you sit right down here on the porch, and just relax."

He loved the smile on her face. Loved how she kept her hair down in a nice tumble of waves. He was in love with her. "My parents are staying the extra week since my cousin gave birth to a baby girl."

"Congratulations to a new baby." Sasha grinned happily. "I ran into an ex in town yesterday."

Arnie cringed inwardly at her mentioning that. "Oh?"

"Her and her brother broke down and were in town overnight waiting for a part. We talked and she enlightened me with something that I couldn't help think about."

Closing his eyes, Arnie didn't want to think about her kissing another or her making plans with the girl. He knew he would have to let her be happy. He hated not being able to have her. "What is that?" Eyes still closed, he wanted to open them to study her face, but fear kept his eyes closed till he felt soft lips on him. He was looking at her kissing him. Her eyes were closed, and she had a slight smile on her lips. He felt her hand reach up to touch his hair.

Pulling away from him slightly, Sasha smiled at him. "Yesterday she did surprise me with a kiss, and all I can think about is you. I felt like I was cheating on you."

Standing up, Arnie took another drink of his lemonade. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm really attracted to you. When I think of you in that way, it doesn't disgust me, it excites me." In the midst of her admitting her feelings, she felt scared as her eyes looked down. "I guess you don't like me in that way." Turning around abruptly, Sasha went back inside to now think about leaving there. Drinking the remaining portion of her drink, she placed it in the sink as weakness was taking a hold on her. He rejected her. She heard him enter the kitchen making her turn around so she can walk past him. "I'm gonna leave."

Arnie stopped her by pinning her against the wall. His lips clamping down on hers. His hands on her hips pressing her against him. There was no way he was letting her go. His tongue begged for entrance and he felt he gasped himself at how great it felt when she let him in. He loved how her hands roamed his own body. Loved the feeling of her hands in his hair. "Please don't leave." He begged.

She wasn't being rejected and this kiss felt far better than any other kiss in her life. He smelled a bit musky from working outside, but it suited him. "I won't." She responded so quickly that she didn't want to miss out on kissing him. "Arnie, I want you." Feeling him lift her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Please." It felt so odd to beg, but she needed her water.

Arnie went to his bedroom closing the door behind him with his foot. Placing her on the bed, he loved how she kissed his neck and unbuttoned his shirt. "You sure?"

"Yes." Kissing his adams apple, she moaned at the feeling of his hands on her breasts. "Arnie, I really want you." Removing his shirt, she smiled at the tone in his muscles. What does he look like entirely naked? Licking her lips, she unbuttoned his jeans.

Arnie thought it interesting to watch her look very hungry. No one looked at him like this before. He removed her shirt enjoying the fact she didn't wear a bra today. Feeling his pants and boxers go down, Arnie looked at the expression of her face. She didn't look disgusted by him. She smiled up at him while she touched him. "No regrets so far?"

"None." She was just in love with Greg's personality. She wanted Arnie fully. She's bisexual. "Arnie, I want to be with you." She breathed out.

He watched as she laid herself out on his bed, so perfect with her hair fanned out around his pillow. He kissed her breasts. Her stomach while sliding her shorts down. She is incredible looking.

Well over an hour later, they laid on their sides facing each another. Arnie ran his hand through her hair. "So no regrets still?"

"None. You?" Sasha kissed his chin.

"None." Moving closer he kissed the crook in her neck enjoying the sweet strawberry smell. "I'm glad you are staying the extra week, but I will be unhappy to see you go after."

Sasha frowned at that. "The thing is, Arnie, I never told you exactly where I'm going to school. I was originally intending to go to Hillwood College, but I got a late acceptance letter before I left." Enjoying the way he moved his lips against her neck, Sasha moaned a little. "I'll be going to a college near to here."

Blinking oddly, Arnie's smile grew as he pulled back to look at her. "So I might be seeing you on the weekend."

"Looks like it. Wanna celebrate this with another round?" Placing him on his back she thought that smile on his face was adorable. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Seeing where his eyes were looking, she glanced down to find her answer. "Oh, thank you mister."

For once he was delirious in his happiness and found something else they had in common; They both will be appreciating females in the same way still. He felt she wouldn't cheat on him, just like himself, but this girl is incredible in so many ways so he had to hope that she'll remain with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold and Helga were in the middle of packing their suitcase when he saw his screen light up showing a text from his cousin.

 **I'm in love and she's staying an extra week with me. She wants to be with me. - Arnie**

Arnold showed the text to Helga. "Well that isn't a surprise." Was Helga's comment.

"What do you mean?" Watching her resume packing, Arnold removed his shirt.

Folding her shirt up, Helga shrugged. "Not surprised that she swings both sides of the fence. It was confirmed at the graduation party."

"Hmm." **Congratulations, Arnie. Glad she does. Have fun. - A.**

 **I will and I can't get enough of her. - Arnie.**

Looking at Helga bent over still organizing her suitcase, Arnold drifted over to press his front to her backside. "I think it's time for a break." He told her huskily.

Pressing against him, Helga deftly removed her own shirt and bra. "What do you have in mind, Mr Shortman?"

Sliding her skirt off, Arnold went back to pressing himself against her. "Anything you desire, Mrs Shortman."

Sliding her suitcase over, Helga crawled onto the bed, and turned her head to wink at Arnold. She gave him hint enough what she desired.


	72. Chapter 72

**LeDawn, lol to the energizer bunny comment.**

 **Diamonddiva, I love how Helga always manages to keep it real too. :)**

* * *

Let's flash forward a bit. Arnold and Helga had already arrived back home, and were attending their jobs. It will be another weekend when they leave to locate an apartment of their own before school started up. Arnold was in a good mood helping everyone out and enjoying showing his wedding band to every girl that hit on him. Of course it never stopped any of the much older women from pinching his butt.

"I bet that wedding ring is more of a chick magnet then not having one." Gerald said behind him.

"I guess you can say that. Even after I tell them I'm happily married, they stick around to flirt with me more." Pricing a few more boxes, he looked up to his friend.

"Just imagine college already. Those girls will try to get you to party with them, just like the guys will get Helga to party with them." Almost leaning back against the shelf, Gerald thought against it as a foolish idea. "You know how most of the guys hit on her heavily."

Arnold smiled a little. "I know, but I'm not worried about her. I trust her."

"That's good you do since she will never stray from you, but she will beat up the girls who don't take a hint." Gerald's eyes screwed up a little. "This goes for guys too."

"Man, you must doubt I wouldn't do the same thing to guys if they persisted." Arnold began to price again noticing a strong silence from his friend. "Gerald?"

Stroking his chin in thought, Gerald raised up a digit. "Hold On! I'm thinking."

"Gerald."

Hearing the hissed out anger from his friend, Gerald held up his hands. "Alright, alright. Sheesh. I was only fooling around with you."

He guessed he couldn't blame his friend from thinking that way, but at the same time it just felt insulting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On her lunch break, Helga couldn't wait to get home from this insane day of manning the cash registers. She had more than a few customers yell in her face, and some forgetting their purses in their cars so they had to go out to get them ending up with more customers yelling in her face. Not theirs.

Helga felt close to closing her eyes up for a nap, but didn't want to do that in the mall area or in the break room, so she just sat there daydreaming till she noticed Phoebe heading her way. "Oh please tell me that one of those are for me." Helga told her when she got close while holding two coffees in her hand.

"Well certainly, Helga. I noticed you leave the store and you looked like you needed it." Sitting beside her she gave her not only a coffee but a brownie.

Sipping her coffee, Helga ate some brownie after. "Oh man, Pheebs, if I wasn't married, I'd be all over you."

Giggling, Phoebe drank some of hers. "Gerald texted me saying to warn you that Arnold will have a bruised bum."

"Not surprising since he always ends up with one from that job. God, I hope that doesn't happen in college. Oh I know he'll get hit on, but that part gets tiring quickly."

Watching how a few guys were looking them both over as they passed, Phoebe shook her head. "I'm certain you get flirted with very often here."

"I do, but I don't pay attention to it. I'm glad I trained myself a long time ago not to give a shit. The only one I pay attention to is, Arnold." Thinking of the honeymoon, Helga grinned. "I'm still sore from the trip."

"Oh? That must mean that the both of you traveled around a lot while you were there." Phoebe hadn't heard much about the trip from her except for the word, fantastic.

Winking at her friend, Helga poised the cup near her lips. "Oh, we certainly did travel a lot."

Getting her drift, Phoebe giggled once again. "Oh Helga. That's so bad."

"But feels oh so good." She quirked her eyebrow up quickly

She did have her worries about college in different sorts of ways. She always did see how girls gravitated to Arnold like he was a magnet. In truth he was, but she wasn't worried about him straying. The only way he would end up with another girl is if they divorced, and still she wasn't worrying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The movie was lame, but at least the company wasn't as they sat in the back to continue eating their snacks, and converse. Sasha kept making cartoon voices to mask the boringness of the film in front of them. No one shushed them. Some even giggled at her voiceovers. Greg, for his part, provided sound effects.

"Worst movie you have ever seen in your life." Greg wanted to start a list between them, but knowing they watched practically every movie together they can at least provide a dialogue on why it was so bad.

Sasha wrinkled her nose up. "Remember when I was into a huge Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan kick? I had to see every movie those two's were in separately or together." Greg affirmed his answer with a simple nod of the head. "Joe Versus the Volcano."

"Ugh, worst movie marathon ever that weekend too."

"Yeah, your date refused to leave during that movie, and I nodded off in the seat." Sasha groaned.

Greg remembered how she managed to curl up in the cramped seating almost during the whole thing. "I remember that one scene were it was all dark, and then they cut to a bright sunrise. You groaned out and cursed at them for waking you up." He began to laugh at the memory. "Funny thing was I was about to sleep."

"Glad that guy didn't work out for you. He was so drab." Leaning her head against his shoulder, Sasha kept her attention towards the screen. "Do you have a worst movie?"

"Not Heavy Metal. I may be what I am, but even I can appreciate that movie."

"Ahhh I see. Cartoon boobs are your thing." Sasha guffawed. "What would, Eugene think?"

"I have a secret to tell you, Sash, Eugene doesn't mind checking out that movie either." Seeing the credits roll, Greg missed the ending of the movie. Oh well. Getting up, he grabbed her hand to lead her out of the theater.

Once outside, he suggested to head some place to eat so they can at least chat. Since that last phone call together, she hadn't shared anything with him so he hoped she would now. Going into a pizza joint, they both took seats at the far corner of the place for privacy. They ordered some food, and sat in silence for some time wondering who will talk first.

"I'm in a new relationship." Sasha announced. "Thank goodness that college isn't too far off from that person so I can see them on the weekend."

"What's the persons name?" Last time they spoke she mentioned something about Arnie, but that could of changed.

Sasha grinned. "Arnie."

Greg raised an eyebrow up. "Did I just hear that correctly? Arnie, Arnie?"

"I was doing some thinking since we spoke and well one day I was wandering around town when I ran into, Amanda. You obviously remember her." Sasha saw him rolling his eyes. Yes Amanda was a drama queen. "Anyhow I'm in the middle of telling her that I'm interested in someone and she kisses me. I push her away to tell her I'm interested in someone, so she drills me till I say it is a guy."

"I'm sure she's shocked by that." Greg remembered how Amanda came up to him demanding he stop being so selfish. To this day, he had no clue what she was talking about.

"She talks to me and surprises me with another kiss. I felt I was cheating on Arnie. I never felt that way kissing other girls. I never felt I was cheating on you, but with him I do." She smirks at him. "Amanda helped me out. She was testing me with her feeling me up. She said I was bisexual, and that there was nothing wrong with that."

"Of course there isn't. Now tell me about Arnie."

Coughing a little, Sasha's face turned red. "Well the next day I came out with lemonade, and told him about Amanda. He closes his eyes for some reason, and I take that chance to get up to lay a kiss on him. When I pulled back I was happy one second and felt let down the next. I thought he didn't feel anything for me so I ran into the house, he came into the kitchen, I told him I'll be leaving, and as I passed him." Sasha let that last part lingered. "Greg, he pinned me against the wall, and laid the best kiss of my life on me. It was hot and exciting. I melted against him."

Greg leaned forward wanting to know more. "Anything juicy you wish to share?"

"We made love that day. I wasn't disgusted at all looking at it. In fact, I desired it all the time." Placing her hand on his, Sasha winked at him. "You are right, he is endowed. Incredibly so."

"I have good eyes."

"I can't wait to talk to Arnie later." Watching the person come over with their pizza, she waited till they were gone to ask a question that plagued her since that day. "So is Eugene packing heat?"

"He's average. I love it like that." Leaning forward as best as possible, he whispered, "Oh and guess what, Sash, you are the only one I've seen; Movies or t.v. You have a fantastic rack."

"Thank you. So you meeting up with him later? Will you sneak into his room?" Sasha winked at him. "Kiss and tell."

"Well he is a great dancer so you can get the hint on how he's like. As a kisser, what can I say except that I crave them." Greg's eyes flicked up towards the door to see, Eugene step in with another guy. He was no one he recognized. With the way his attention was fully on his companion, Greg couldn't help but feel jealousy take hold. The guy he was with was really nice looking. "Eugene!"

Sasha saw how her friend looked, noted the jealousy making her whip her head around to find, Eugene with another male. "Greg, take it down a notch. I'm sure this is innocent." She warned.

Eugene's smile grew when his eyes laid on his boyfriend. "Hey guys!" Coming over, Eugene planted a kiss on Greg's lips. "How are you?"

"Fine." Greg almost spat out as he continued to eye the other guy.

Sasha noticed how Eugene was looking far too innocent while Greg was burning up. "Hey Eugene. I'm great, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fantastic, Sasha. I hope you had a great trip on the farm. I always wanted to go, but I know I'll land up in a huge machine." Eugene cheerfully said. "My cousin had to come into town to check out places he'll be staying with his family while attending college here." Turning around, Eugene called him over. "Scott, this is my friend Sasha, and my boyfriend, Greg. Guys, this is my cousin Scott."

"Hey." Scott greeted back.

Jealousy left his state as quickly as it first entered. Greg was embarrassed that he felt like this as he eyed his cousin. "Hey. Want to join us?"

"Oh I would love that. What about you, Scott?" Eugene was ready to sit down beside Greg.

Scott sat down next to Sasha. "We should order a pizza like this, it looks good." He suggested.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Eugene said as he went to the counter to quickly order another pizza for the table before heading back to sit down to automatically place his hand on Greg's thigh.

"So family?" Sasha looked over to Scott.

"Yeah. There is family housing there off campus. I need it for my girlfriend and our baby daughter. Right now they are back in Chicago still. We've been wanting to move for some time now." Scott answered as he examined Greg.

The mere mention of Chicago and some recognition entered, Greg's mind while he studied him. He knew him. Didn't like him. Wish his jealousy didn't blind his brain cells this badly. Feeling Eugene's hand on his leg moving up and down, Greg was now thinking of him. Last time he saw, Scott was when he had blonde hair, and was beating him up. Greg may of told, Eugene about that experience, he just never mentioned the name of his attacker.

Excusing himself to the bathroom, Greg used the facilities, and began to wash his hands when, Scott entered. Greg knew he was there just to talk to him alone. "Why attack me? Eugene is gay too."

"Yes he is, but Eugene is family. I wouldn't dare hit family. You on the other hand, yes." Scott came closer to look him over very cooly. "I'm just here to go to college and live with my family. I won't do anything more to harm you. What would Eugene say? He already gushes about you continually."

"After me, have you done the same thing to others?" Greg will not stand for this if he did.

Bringing him close to the sink, Scott's smile grew a bit more a bit more cocky attitude. "No, but I admit you are the only one I allowed to kiss me. I bet your friend out there is far more braver than you. I had to laugh at how easily beaten you were. You want to press this, I will enjoy seeing you spitting up blood again."

"Scott? You were the one that attacked him?"

Greg's stomach dropped at witnessing the crestfallen expression on, Eugene's face. He watched at how Scott turned around to face his own cousin to step towards him. "This doesn't concern you, Eugene. Go out there and eat. I'm having a private discussion with my old friend."

Mouth slightly open from the shock settling on his nerves, Eugene took a step forward. "Will you hit me now, Scott? We haven't done anything wrong."

"This lifestyle is completely unnatural."

Glaring at him, Eugene had one hand clenched and the other one with a finger extended to the ground. "I'm so sick of this argument. It's stupid. It's unhealthy. What happens if your kids turned out to be gay? Are you going to beat them up? Disown them?"

"Damn right I will. I don't even understand why your parents haven't disowned you. You are a freak." Scott yelled out.

Greg saw Eugene lay a hard punch against his own cousin's jaw laying him out on the floor. Mouth wide, he never envisioned him to do this. Eugene stepped closer to his downed cousin pointing at him. "People are as prejudice as you, are freaks. You can handle this whole college thing all on your own. I'm leaving." Grabbing Greg's hand, Eugene led them out of the bathroom to find Sasha standing there with two pizza boxes. "Let's go. Where can we go?"

"My parents aren't home so we can hang out, and eat pizza, and also watch movies." Sasha suggested.

Eugene's smile splashed across his face. "Oh that sounds like a wonderful suggestion, Sasha. I can't wait to have fun with you both."

Leaning close to his ear, Greg couldn't believe how can place a smile on his face so quickly , and acting like nothing ever happened. "I'm sorry about your cousin."

Leaving the establishment, Eugene shrugged one shoulder. "If he really feels that way about me then I'm good." Ashamed by his own family members attitude towards the person that he loves, Eugene stopped him to bring him down for a kiss. "I love you, Greg. You are so special to me."

Bringing him in for another kiss, Greg could only make out Sasha's amused expression. Pulling back, Greg nuzzled his nose. "I'm happy you followed me into the book store."

Eugene was happy too. He expected his mom and dad to get on him about Scott. He was fine with that since it was one of those prejudices he will not tolerate.


	73. Chapter 73

**Prejudice is just stupid. I know we all can agree there. Thanks for the reviews and views.**

* * *

To hear both his parents get on his case for what he did to his own cousin was way too much leaving, Eugene frustrated. He told him what he did to Greg. Told him he was saying in the restroom. He argued if Scott beat him up, would he be still in trouble? Eugene had to leave his home out of anger. Why can't they understand? Would they understand him more if he was straight? They acted so understanding before in the past. Figured his preference a long time back, so why now? Is it because Scott is family, and Greg isn't?

Pausing in his walk, Eugene found it interesting he would end up in front of his place. He was so kind and understanding in the past. Eugene didn't wish to trouble Greg right now so it lead him to walk up the stoop to knock on the door. As the door opened up, he quickly went to the side as a barrage of animals ran past him.

"Hey Eugene. Want to come in?" Arnold asked seeing that this wasn't a social visit.

"Yeah." He didn't display his normal excitement or joy, so by the way Arnold studied him, Eugene knew he saw he was troubled.

Going upstairs, Arnold let him go up to the roof through the other entrance. He figured that Eugene may want to unfrustrate himself by playing the piano or at least doing anything else to keep his mind at ease. Getting on the roof, Arnold had him sit at the park table they had set up there. Sitting on either side, Arnold urged him to speak.

"Where's Helga?"

"With Phoebe." Arnold answered simply. "What's going on?"

Crossing his arms on the table, Eugene hadn't realized how his jaw was so clenched up. "My cousin is the one who beat up Scott a few years back. Greg didn't tell me who he was exactly, he just told me what happened." Eugene wished to punch something. "At this pizza parlor, Greg and Sasha were already there, so when I went there with my cousin, I heard Greg calling my name out. I went over, told him why my cousin was there, and as we sat at the table I thought something was wrong. Greg left the table to head to the restroom, followed shortly by Scott. I knew something was happening so I got up so I can stand by the door to listen in." Eugene frowned. "Arnold, Scott said the most cruel things. He insulted Greg. Me. So I did something I don't ever do. I punched him."

"Eugene, I'm so sorry. I'm certain the reason why you are here is due to your own family." Arnold wished this prejudice could stop.

"My parents leaned into me. They can't ground me, but they did get on me." Resting his head in his hands, Eugene gritted his teeth. "Scott said these things about me too, and maybe punching him was over the top, but he needed to shut up. Everyone needs to shut up."

Seeing Helga emerge through the door, she had two waters in her hand to place in front of both of them. Sitting down beside, Eugene she rubbed his back to calm him down. "There's plenty of more water if you need it." Giving Eugene a quick hug, Helga stood up with a loving smile towards Arnold. "I overheard Eugene. Remember that we adore you."

"Thanks Helga." Watching her take her leave, Eugene drank some water. "I bet when you have kids and one of them is like me you both will never do this."

"Nope, but remember how everyone thought I was wearing a skirt or a kilt when I was younger. So many thought I went that way." Arnold pointed out. "It is all the result of my plaid shirt being way too big for me."

"Yeah, but it was a style!" Eugene countered happily enough. As quickly as his smile was there, it vanished. "I know I act all happy all the time, but this stuff really gets to me. I won't do anything drastic, but I can't help but wish how things can be so different now."

"Maybe they will one day, Eugene. We have to believe in that." Arnold paused when he heard tires screeching overhead. There were times in which he believed a car will go over that overpass. Listening to more sounds, Arnold resumed talking when there was no more sounds except the whooshing of the vehicles overhead. "I'm not sure when it will be, but it will happen. Look now you can legally get married now. Maybe marry Greg one day. Who knows?"

That is a dream to have come true. True acceptance. As for Greg, he is really in love with him, but wondered if it would really last. He hoped so, but they were still young. No one in the group was quite like Arnold or Helga. "Acceptance. You know, Arnold, that would be a dream come true."

"Yeah, it truly would be." Arnold agreed. "You can play the piano if you want."

Eyeing the piano, Eugene decided to decline while he stood up. "Maybe next time. You know at least I'm happy my friends accept me for who I am. I think I'll head to the park and enjoy the water. I'll see you later, Arnold."

"Alright, Eugene. I'll see you later too. Take care." Waving by to him, Arnold sat there thinking seriously before he caught the smell of vanilla reach his nose. "Are you sure you don't want to be a spy, Swan?"

"Nah. I just was concerned about him." Sitting on the table directly in front of him, Helga leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Phoebe and Gerald are heading to Slauson's as we speak and they want to know if you want to join. Also I have a plan in mind."

"Oh? And that is?" Running his hands on the outside of her legs, Arnold hoped it was what he had in mind.

"You are gonna be studying to follow in daddy's footsteps. I planned to write. How nice would it be to combine these two things together and uh..." Letting that dangle for a bit, Helga slid herself down to his lap straddling him. "Poetry and the awareness of all things of a historical nature."

"I love that plan. Though with you around it will be very hard to get out of the tent." Nipping her neck, Arnold chuckled at how she giggled. He always loved getting that ticklish area. "We would be having 10 kids by time we ever reach back into the states."

Feeling her shirt lift up and his hands moving up, Helga pulled away as best as possible. "Uh, uh, uh, Mr Shortman. Everyone is awake here and will most likely come up to use the roof at some point. None of that until later."

Pouting, Arnold made a whining sound. "Oh but my wife is so sexy. So hot." Kissing her earlobe, he whispered, "Be prepared to have these clothes ripped off of you later."

"Just what I was planning." Making a face, Helga looked at the predicament she landed them both in. "Uh, I'm going to need some help getting up. I'm actually trapped like this."

Lifting her shirt up, but not all the way up, Arnold moved half of her bra down teasing her with his finger. "Then you are in my clutches, my fair damsel."

Oh they are going to be late meeting up with their friends, Helga thought while feeling his tongue now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day:

He finished painting the nursery. Yawning, Brainy moved on to something creative with the sonograms they had. He'll make the crib later when her father gets home. Last time, Lila tried to help she did more exclamations than anything else. In short, she delayed the job.

"Brainy, this looks ever so good." Lila commended happily while he was on the ground doing his project. Hearing him grunt out she clasped her hands in front of her. "Is there a problem?"

He started stewing in his thoughts about her always acting so helpless all the time. When he started thinking about the crib he thought of other things. "No." He should be honest, but she was such a crier.

Stepping closer, Lila put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "It doesn't sound like it."

Sighing, Brainy stood up to look at her directly. "Fine. You talk about the things you've done on the farm and that includes driving a tractor with these lifts attached to your feet so you can touch the pedals, but you act like a helpless doe eyed person when it comes to so much stuff. You act like you are still a child, Lila."

Lila's eyes started to moisten up making her lip quiver. Brainy could only look at the scene wondering what her deal was.

"We are bringing a child into this world. You have to grow up. You have to learn these things on your own too. How can you raise a baby when you continue to act like one?" Brainy pointed out now watching how tears left those eyes.

"I know I'm not, Helga." Was her only point in the disagreement.

His eyes flashed. "I know you aren't Helga. Of course you aren't, you are Lila. You also aren't like the other girls. In spite of my old feelings for her you are slamming this in my face?"

"Old feelings? You still love her. I don't blame you, but I know she can do anything."

"So can you, but no! You just want to be 9 years old forever." Brainy stepped away from her. From the room. "I thought you were growing up this past year, but no, you want to act like that helpless little doe for the rest of your life. I love you, but how do you expect me to be the only adult in this relationship?"

Watching him go to the door to open it, Lila's eyes widened. "Where are you going?"

"I need to walk. I need air."

"Will you be back?"

There is was, that helpless voice of hers. "Yeah. Yeah I will." Brainy left the house. He didn't care if he had paint on him. He just needed to clear his head up.

As he walked he didn't pay attention to anyone else. He didn't know how far he was walking till he reached a location that made him grumble out. Of course he ended up here. Seeing a girl coyly waving at him, Brainy didn't care to be friendly when he went to the door, scanned all around him before he ended upstairs to find Helga coming from the back through the employee's entrance. He almost thought about leaving till he found himself now in front of her. Helga was naturally surprised to find him abruptly there. Brainy did love her still, but as plain as that ring on her hand, she was taken. Fully so.

"She is a 9 year old trapped in a 18 year girl's body." Was the first words he blurted out. "I finally had enough."

Helga gaped at him for a few seconds till she recovered. "Had enough in what way?"

"Oh don't get me wrong here, I love her, but how much longer can that last when she continues to act this way? Even if it ends between us, I'll still be there for our little girl."

Helga's smile formed on her face. "So you are having a girl. Congratulations there."

A blush crept onto his face. "Yeah. I wonder if I'll be the type of dad who will warn boys from harming my little girl."

"I don't know, but I know I would be if I had a girl. I don't quite see that with, Arnold." Helga quirked her eyes up in thought of the future. Recovering again, Helga returned her gaze back to him. "So talk to me about what happened today."

"Well I finished painting the nursery when I went on doing something with the sonograms." He sighs. "She talks so much about what she did on the farm that you wouldn't think she'd act like this helpless little girl. She acts like she doesn't know how to do anything. I snapped at her. I didn't yell at her, but it was enough to make her cry."

"Give me an example of something."

Brainy told her about the crib part. Gave her other examples. "The first thing out of her mouth is that she isn't like you."

"Like me?" Helga was shocked.

"She threw in my face how she knows that I'm still in love with you. How you can do anything. Don't get me wrong here, but I do still have those feelings for you, but I love her too. The feelings I have for you are old. Something that will get pushed aside to just have feelings for a friend. Lila is my love now. I know there is something more to her. Something she isn't willing to share too much of. I guess I just love to wait to see when it will appear, but what if I'm in my 50's when it happens? I can't wait that long."

"I'm surprised you didn't go to Arnold about this."

Was she uncomfortable with him now? He hoped not. "I left the house in frustration. I didn't see who exactly I passed on the street. I don't care how I look. My feet just led me here. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Helga clamped her hand on his shoulder. "No. What made me uncomfortable is when you snuck up to me in the beginning."

Blushing, Brainy noticed the same girl from outside was waving at him again. "Uh..."

Seeing where his attention was, Helga saw a blonde that appeared younger than them. "Hate to break this to you, Brainy, but you are cute. It isn't the first time I seen a girl check you over." Turning her head to look at the girl smiling away at Brainy, Helga gave her a warning look making her move away. "Brainy, I have a feeling things with Lila will improve. You spoke your mind, but weren't too mean in saying things. You are correct that she needs to grow up for the sake of herself and your child. Just have more faith in her and it should happen."

"I hope so." Glancing over at the travel section he thought to ask her a question. "So you excited about heading to Stanford?"

"Nervous, but excited. This weekend we are going to check out apartments. We may check student housing too. You excited about college?"

"Yeah. I guess. What did Arnold want to be?" Brainy noticed the girl moved elsewhere giving him a wink. Guess she doesn't take the hint.

Helga wasn't stupid, she knew that girl was still behind her. "He's following in his dad's footsteps. For me I wanted to be a psychologist, but decided I can't take peoples neurosis so I'll be in the literary world. You?"

"Shrink. I don't have quite the head start like Arnold has." Brainy laughed in his breathless way.

"No, I think you'll do fine there." She said with confidence.

After he was done with speaking to, Helga, and her distracting that girl from following him out, Brainy headed back to Lila's. He calmed down and had a clearer head now. Walking up the steps, Brainy let himself in to find the box the crib was in was torn apart. Curious he went towards the nursery to find, Lila screwing in the last part then rise up to test the stability of the crib. Then he watched her put her tools away, he couldn't help his remark.

"You look sexy."

Lila turned around in surprise. She didn't hear him come in. "Uh, you were right. I'm ever so sorry for being the way I was. I've been babied since I got here that it went to my head." Glancing down, she had been feeling bad since he left. "I'm ashamed of myself and I swear I won't do that again. I'm also sor..."

Brainy cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. "I know you are. I love you."

Checking the time, Lila grabbed his hand to pull him along. "I know, and that is why we have some alone time before we get interrupted." Bringng him to her bedroom, she pushed him on her bed, and slammed her door shut.

He had never seen her act in such a way. It was so primal. So hot. He was engrossed in watching her remove her clothing loving her sexy curvature. Brainy hoped with that hungry look on her face that she would tear his clothes off. That would complete this scene perfectly.

* * *

 **I guess Brainy has about as much of an animal in him like, Arnold does with Helga. :P**

 **Thanks for letting me know about what you think the sex of Lila's baby will be. :)**


	74. Chapter 74

It was a disconcerting feeling that fell onto him. For the entire week and a half he felt like he was being followed. No one ever followed him before, and he was always constantly aware of his surroundings. Today, Brainy couldn't take it no more wondering if he can lure the person out of hiding by going into the park. He had to face this annoyance full on so finding a park bench that sat more in the open than any other, he sat down. There was no tree, or bush near to this bench, there was just the pathway.

He was there for 10 minutes feeling it creep closer. He heard footsteps only deciding it was best to fully look at the person when they came more into view. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the blonde from the bookstore. His eyes did a slight shaking to them rather than his head as the thought of this strangeness occurred. The girl was in a sundress with her hair flowing out behind her as she approached him with confidence.

"Why have you been following me?" He didn't turn his head to look at her. Why encourage her more?

The girl thrilled at his deep voice as her heart pumped. He wasn't the greatest looking guy around, but she found him attractive. Smiling at him, she made his question into an invitation to sit down next to him. "My name is Hilda. What's yours?"

Still he didn't bother to look at her. "Brainy. Again, why are you following me?"

"I find you attractive." Seeing how his perplexed face turned to her, Hilda instantly kissed him. She had been feeling this urge since she saw him.

Brainy's eyes grew while he instantly shoved her away. "I'm not interested." She almost looked like a slightly younger version of Helga, but her eyes were this pale blue, and they were much smaller. "How old are you?"

"15. You seem to like what you are seeing."

"You remind me of my friend that you caught me talking to in the bookstore. Except less so." Standing up abruptly, Brainy needed to put a stop to her further following him. "I'm 18. Soon I'll be 19. I have a girlfriend and we are expecting our first baby. I am not interested in you. Did I give you the slightest indication that I was interested?"

Standing up, Hilda giggled at him. "Yes. You look at me too."

He must of crossed some weird dimension at some point in the last two weeks to be introduced to this girl. "If you think that a guy giving you the slightest look is interest than you will have plenty of guys taking advantage of you. Do you realize that?"

"Oh but you did look at me." Coming closer, Hilda smirked. "Do you like what you see? I can show you more."

Brainy stepped back. "I'm in a committed relationship and I'm not interested in you. You have to leave me alone."

Taking a quick gander over at the water, Hilda had a thought in mind. "I don't know how to swim. Will you help me with CPR if I drown?"

"Ugh." Turning around abruptly, Brainy left the crazy girl alone. Yes he is in some sort of weird dimension, and he hated it. Pulling out his phone he decided to call, Lila. "Hey, you having fun?"

Lila was giggling over the phone. _"Ever so much fun. What's the matter? You sound unhappy."_

Brainy loved how she giggled. "You could say that. Remember I told you that it felt like someone has been following me?"

Lila paused in what she was doing to go to an area that was a little less noisy. _"Yes?"_

"It happened to be this girl I saw constantly waving at me in the bookstore. She's crazy."

 _"Meaning she's attracted to you. I can't blame her, you are. I find you ever so sexy myself."_ Lila purred out.

Blushing at her seductive tone, Brainy wanted to rush to kiss her. "You, I want to find me that way. Her, she's a crazy 15 year old girl." Knowing where she was right now, Brainy wanted to know. "So tell me what you are getting?"

 _"Uh uh. Secret. I just know you get right now, and I feel like having all the fun in the world knowing this fact out."_ Lila teased. _"The only question is what can I use against you so you and I can have additional fun with."_

Closing his eyes at the waves of sensation she was sending him, Brainy knew she couldn't get anymore pregnant. "Well I love how you create poetry by just using a power tool."

 _"I know you do. Can't wait for more fun."_

"When will you be home? I want to touch you." Brainy was practically panting as he began to rush through the pathway.

Lila smirked while she climbed onto the bus. _"I'm heading home now. We have the entire house to ourselves."_

Feeling the presence behind him again, Brainy wheeled his body around angry at the girl for not taking the hint. "I'm not interested in you. Please get this through your head."

Listening to how angry he sounded was still a very unusual trait of his. _"Brainy, is she following you again?"_ Hearing his response, Lila made a face. _"Where are you?"_ Hearing he was the park, Lila pulled the cord and left. _"I'm at the north entrance."_

Going into that direction he found that, Hilda didn't halt her pursuit of him. He can't hit a girl. He already told her he wasn't intereted. Walking at a faster pace, Brainy smiled at Lila with a bag in her hand, and beaming away. Reaching her, Brainy embraced her. "You have no clue how good it is to see you."

Giggling, Lila spotted the girl coming forward. That girl is bold. "She's still coming."

"When we are done after this I'm cooking whatever you like."

Smiling at his sweetness, Lila went to address the girl. "Hello. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Hilda scanned Lila over feeling no challenge whatsoever. Sure she was pregnant, but who cares nowadays? "Not you." Her eyes flitted over to Brainy. "He could though."

"She's snotty." Lila whispered to her beau. "He's spoken for. Why can't you take the hint?"

Hands on her hips, Hilda sent Lila a cockeyed smile. "Because even I know this won't last forever."

Narrowing her eyes, it wasn't often she got angry. Lila stepped forward. "Snotty brat, aren't you? Why don't you stay away from someone who isn't interested."

Looking down to her belly, Hilda kept her smile on her face. "I know how you trapped him." Her voice full of meaning.

Brainy's eyes nearly bulged out his skull at the sight of Lila punching the girl so hard that it laid the girl out on the ground. The sight itself was a surprise turn on to the point that even when she demurely stepped away from the younger girl, Brainy took her hand to quickly guide her out of that park.

"I'm taking you home and we will stay in that bedroom for a long time."

Lila's eyes took their own turn in bulging. "Were you just turned on by that?"

Placing them both on the bus, Brainy waited till they sat down. "What the hell do you think?" He didn't care if they were in public, he brought her in for a deep kiss.

Lila figured that her bad side that came out brought this out for him. So he loved that she didn't act so demure all the time. He loved watching her play with tools, and be self sufficient. Now decking that girl practically had him taking, Lila's clothes off. She can't argue about this anymore. She even loved the extra sides he was showing her as of late too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Being let into her house, Lorenzo made his way up to Nadine's room. Seeing the door partially open, Lorenzo pushed it open to find her laying on her stomach wearing only panties and a t-shirt. Her tanned skin looked like it was glowing even in the dim lighting with only the small aquarium she was holding in her hands. He smiled at how cute she looked studying whatever species this was.

"Hello Lorenzo." Nadine spotted him in the reflection of the glass. "Could you close the door." It was a kind request while her voice was drifting off in her studies.

Doing as she requested, Lorenzo decided to lock it for good measure. "You always look amazing doing this."

Nadine blushed at the compliment before moving up to place her latest prize nearby. "How long will you remain fascinated by this?"

"I think as long as necessary." As long as this relationship holds, Lorenzo loved this girl, and loved the graceful move she made to leave her bed to head to her closet. "You know that there is no need to dress."

Sliding on a pair of shorts, Nadine flashed him a coy look. "Of course there is since my parents will be here all day, and by the sound of your voice you want something to do without the aid of clothes on me."

"I found a documentary that is playing in this old theater that you may enjoy."

"Oh? What is it?" Grabbing her purse she came closer so she can kiss him.

"You'll find out when we get there." Taking her hand, Lorenzo led her from her room and out the house. "I just hope you haven't seen it before."

"Well if I have that means I will be kissing you far more during the movie." Nadine hinted as they got inside his limo. Waiting for him to crawl in, she kissed him again. "Let's begin now."

Moving her to sit on his lap, Lorenzo lapped up the attention she was giving so much that when they arrived at their destination, he almost didn't hear the driver speak. Embarrassed, he took her off him, and left the limo with her behind him. When she glanced up at the sign on the marquee, Nadine squealed.

"Oh Lorenzo, you do so much for me. I'm starting to feel like this relationship is all about me."

"Nadine, you do so much for me too. I feel this is very equal." Already having paid tickets in his hand, Lorenzo led her inside the place.

Wrapping her arms around him, Nadine just wanted to keep jumping for joy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had to get a studio apartment since they were unable to get the housing from Stanford. Now it just left them with needing to furnish their apartment. It was a good size apartment at a reasonable rate for the both of them. So in need of furniture, Rhonda heard them, and brought them over to her place where they were readying some older items of theirs to donate. At first, Helga and Arnold didn't want to, but figured it is better to keep saving money up. So they ended up with some furniture for their bedroom and living space.

Back home, they both were laying in bed looking through the skylight. They were making lists inside their heads before Helga tired of it. "So one week left here before we head to California. Will they keep this room for us?"

"They assured me that they will. After, who knows. It will feel strange not being here." Arnold was already feeling sad about leaving here. He knew there would come a time that he would, he just couldn't imagine it.

"I know I haven't had a true home till I got here, but even in the short time I've been living here." She sighed before moving to kiss his shoulder. "I'm going to be very homesick truly for once in my life."

"At least we both will be together." He surmised lovingly adding a chuckle at her getting on top of him very quickly to straddle him.

Waiting for his hands to touch her, Helga grabbed them to quickly pin them over his head. Her eyes grazed his skin in such a way that it made his skin heat up even more than before. Even with his clothes on she always managed to make him feel so naked with such a simple touch or gaze. He decided to remain quiet wanting to know her next move only smiling again when she lowered herself to kiss his neck. He was definitely her prey. A very willing one even if the prey couldn't hold off much longer by bucking his hips up earning a happily surprised Helga to move back up to tsk him.

"My husband doesn't wish to play? Does he wish to be punished?" She teased.

Feeling her slowly move herself against that region had him issue a low guttural sound. Next time alone in their room, he must remember to remove his pants to enjoy the fuller benefits of her teasing him. Maybe most men don't enjoy this, but he loved it with her. His eyes closed feeling his arousal form before giving her a half lidded gaze. He wanted to know what else she was planning making him buck again.

"Mmmmmm." Her head tilted up enjoying that last buck.

Arnold watched at her eyes open up as if she had the best dream of her life while persisting to move against him. She moved like a dancer now and he was her willing participant. His eyes closed for a moment not realizing she let go of him until her hands slapped down to re-pin him. Eyes opening again, Arnold enjoyed the sight of his half naked wife. Bucking once again, he enjoyed the sight of how she bounced.

"What a naughty, Football Head. What shall your punishment be?"

That purr of hers was far different than any of her previous ones. He knew what she sounded like when she was excited, but this felt like something that might become very loud when they finally exercise themselves as a married couple. Feeling her shift again, he watched at her unbuckling his pants. He could of brought his hands down, but he was under her power.

Helga's eyes darted up to see him leaving his hands where she had them all this time. Arnold was under a spell. "You don't want to undo my shorts?"

Snapping out of his hazy thoughts, Arnold slowly moved down to unbutton her shorts. Reaching for the zipper after he unbuttoned her, Arnold moved the zipper down before swiftly moving his hand inside earning a pleasured gasp. Two can play this game.

Helga couldn't almost believe him when she now felt herself being brought down to the bed. She felt air hit her skin. "Dirty pool, Shortman."

Arnold knew she was teasing him. She loved that. "I learned from the best, Shortman."

Helga waited to feel him move on top of him. "Just as long as you know who the teacher is."

Thinking her wink was incredibly cute, Arnold began his descent into heaven.

* * *

 **The stalker has become the stalked.**

 **I do write Arnold and Helga like energizer bunnies. Somehow this is how I picture them as adults. Hmmmmmmmmm...**


	75. Chapter 75

Arnie was in his room when the chime on his computer went off alerting him that someone was calling. Getting off his bed he went over to find it was, Sasha calling him. He missed her since she had been gone and even though the communicated a lot, it still wasn't the same. Sure he got to see her face on the monitor, but it was nothing compared to being able to touch her.

Sasha's smile was large the moment his image appeared. "Hi Arnie. How's things with you?"

"Good, but I miss you." He replied wishing he could tell her he loved her still. "How are you?"

"I'm good considering that I'm leaving here to head to college there. I hate packing up stuff, but the benefit is me seeing you on weekends. Also the education is a plus."

Arnie noticed a blush formed on her face. "I loved to have you here on the weekends. I told my parents about you when they first came back. They can't wait to meet you formally."

"Same here. Oh, I finally told my parents about me having a boyfriend. They were so excited that my mom pierced my eardrums. I'm not ashamed of you, I'm ashamed of them for wanting only one thing from me. Just imagine their surprise and shock when I told them I'm bi."

He shook his head at their narrow minds. "Don't they know how special you are? They just wanted to label you."

"Yeah. I know they love me, but seriously so what if I tongued a girl?" Sasha looked over to her door to see if it was truly locked. "Hey I wanted to come a little early. I wanted to leave here and come to see you before I started school. Would that be fine?"

"More than fine with me. My parents I know will be fine with it." Perhaps he can tell her finally when she arrived. "I'm fine with the weekend visits, but since you've been gone, I hated it."

"Same here. Hey is your door locked?" She whispered.

"Yes, why?" In one swift motion he watched her remove her shirt. "Why are you doing that? I want to touch you and I can't right now." He complained while he watched as she stood up to remove her shorts.

"I'm a tease, Arnie. This way when you see me in person I want the guy who can't contain himself."

"I may impregnate you when you do get here." Arnie warned. He took each detail of her committing it more to memory forcing her to watch him start to remove his clothes.

Sasha was beaming at the show he was giving her. "You know I wouldn't be scared of that thought at the present moment."

"Don't say that unless you truly want me to." Grabbing his laptop he decided to position it on his bed giving her full access.

Sasha was busy humming away looking at everything on him. "Arnie, the best moments in my life spent with someone intimately has been with you. This is before we consummated. I really enjoy being around you."

"I enjoy having you around too. Sasha, do you want to try to do something with me right now?" Arnie watched at her do the same thing with her computer as she set it on her bed.

"I was hoping you would want that too. Also if I do get pregnant by you, Arnie, at least I know our child will have a good dad."

He is going to tell her how he felt the moment they were alone together. He found the girl of his dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brainy growled inwardly at watching Hilda come into the store making him run into the back. Seeing his co-workers glance over to him curiously, Brainy just said the word, 'Stalker' leading the lady to head out to the front to help attend to the customers. Guess that girl was just being way too stupid leading him to want to leave his job extra early to avoid that pain.

As he was doing that, Helga and Phoebe came in early to look around for gifts since Rhonda wanted to throw Lila an early baby shower due to everyone will be busy in college. As Phoebe looked around, Helga spotted the same girl who had been following, Brainy. The same girl, Lila punched out. Oh she wished she had of seen that.

"I remember you." Helga startled the younger blonde by making her squeak out. "The way you are looking at people more than the products, I'm guessing you are looking for Brainy."

Crossing her arms under her chest, Hilda leaned a little back in a cocky way trying to look intimidating, but it was impossible to be that way. First she had to pan her eyes up to, Helga's stern face, this blonde was taller than her, and even Hilda could tell that Helga was no stranger to being actually tough. "What's it to you anyhow?" She couldn't back down from this one. She had a goal in mind to be with, Brainy.

A slight crooked smile played up on Helga's face leading her to narrow her eyes in a far more threatening way. "You really want to find yourself dangling elsewhere in Hillwood, don't you?" Seeing the slight questioning look in her own demeanor, Helga stepped a bit forward. "People such as yourself, need to learn to behave." Helga approached her as if she was a snake ready to strike. "Or else you'll get bitten." Coming closer, Helga whispered into her ear. "Don't screw around with something so poisonous or else you may never recover." That made the girl stumble into a clothes rack.

Phoebe came to stand right next to, Helga. "I dare say that you must heed her warnings since I've seen her do far worse to people. She is after all very experienced."

"Also it is a very scary thing indeed to know who my father is. Just imagine if some of those genes really got passed down to me." Helga had her hand up to her chest in horror. Helga knew she wasn't truly like Bob, so just imagine if the girl knew. "You have heard about Bob Pataki right? The owner of that electronics store. My father is a murderous, abusive asshole."

Hilda got on her feet slowly to watch any move that, Helga made. She heard her parents speak of that man. "That's your father?"

"Disowned him, but I use to be this scary bully. Just imagine that."

"I just think he's hot. Why should he be with that pregnant girl? I'm better than her." Hilda gained her backbone back.

Phoebe blinked at the girls ignorance. "You are going after someone who is legally an adult. Someone who at least got rid of his baby fat, but you still have yours. You are technically jail bait. Also, our friend Lila is undoubtedly the better person here. She is pregnant over something that did happen between two consenting adults. At least she didn't stalk the poor guy day and night." Seeing no change in the girls attitude, Phoebe crossed her own arms over her chest. "Helga... Get her."

The evil smirk played up instantly on, Helga's face. "With pleasure."

Finding Helga making a move towards her, Hilda squeaked again before she ran out of the store.

"Awe, I lost a new toy to play with." Helga mocked before laughter erupted from her throat. "It has been far too long to do that."

Seeing Brainy head in from the back, Phoebe waved at him. "I must say that it was quite thrilling to see."

"Hey." Brainy said to them shyly. "Thanks for scaring her out of here."

"I warn you, Brainy, that you better not be alone at any time with her or else she'll say you are taking advantage of her." Phoebe instructed while lifting up a very large rattler.

"I figured as much. I don't get why me?" Taking them over to an area that, Lila seemed very interested in, Brainy told them. "This is what some of the stuff she is interested in. We have the crib, changing table, rocking chair..." He froze in thought.

"I know you'll need diapers." Helga interrupted his frozen mind. "Some clothes."

"Expect the latest from whatever fashion line Rhonda spots." Phoebe added in while lifting up a pink onesie. "This ones nice."

"Oh pink ribbon. Looks very familiar." Helga placed one in her hair.

Giggling once Helga added more to her hair, Phoebe took a picture of it. "You wore that ribbon in your hair for so long."

"All because Arnold complimented me on it."

Locating a larger ribbon, Brainy held it up for her inspection. "Exactly like this one."

Nabbing it from his hand, Helga glanced at the price tag. "Arnold would get a kick out of this. Now on to other things. Your baby."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His brown eyes spotted her walking in the park. He watched her long raven hair flow behind her while she sifted through her bag that he could tell was from a designer store. Not much had changed with her. Rich, beautiful, and a shopaholic. He was shocked the last time he saw her. Shocked at her display, but didn't once pull away. He always had with anyone else, but he didn't this time with her. He needed to apologize to her.

"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd." He enjoyed the startled look in her eyes while she whirled herself to regard him. Even in shock she was beautiful. Standing up, he smiled at her. "Do you remember who I am?"

Rhonda's eyes scanned him throughly feeling nothing to be wary about. He was undoubtedly tall. Very built. Not at all bad to look at, truth be told. "No, should I?"

"Torvald. Remember from 4th grade?"

Rhonda knew he was tall, but hardly took much notice after that. "Oh, hello, Torvald. Forgive me for not recognizing you. How are you doing?" Spotting the book he was reading, she saw he was half way through it. "All Quiet on the Western Front. Are you enjoying that?"

"Actually yes. I started to take up reading when I was in 10th grade. I love it. Relaxes me. I read between shows."

Hearing him say that, Rhonda smiled. "Oh you act. That's fascinating. Do you enjoy it?"

Torvald shook his head while politely smiling at her. "I don't act. I dance."

The smile on Rhonda's face disappeared the moment he said that word. She suddenly got an image of him on stage dancing, removing his clothes, and her... She did that to Torvald. Her eyes even wider than before, she quickly stammered for an excuse while tripping to get away.

Catching her, Torvald helped her to the bench. "Are you all right?" Rhonda tried to get up again only to trip again. Putting her on the bench a second time, Torvald placed his hands on both sides of her to block her from hurting herself. "Rhonda, I'm not here to embarrass you. I'm glad I saw you because I want to say how sorry I am that happened on stage."

Rhonda covered her face over. "I went through a break up and I didn't think I was that bad until I felt this overwhelming sadness come over me. My friend getting married, and I realized that I lost the guy that I really loved because we couldn't imagine a future together. I was also thinking that no guy will ever truly love me even though I'm not as bad I use to be."

Listening to her weep, Torvald got up to sit next to her. "I know how that is. I was in love with someone. Was with her a couple of years. After some time we couldn't think of our future let alone our present. When we ended it I thought I was fine, but I ended up drinking. Humiliating myself."

"What did you do?"

"Ended up in jail for peeing on a cop car. Not a proud moment."

Hearing the sound of his voice, Rhonda knew he was being honest about his story. "I'm sorry you went through your hard time." Wiping some tears from her face, she needed to ask. "Why did you let me do that to you? Do you let every girl do that?"

Waving his hands out in front of him immediately, Torvald kept shaking his head. "No. Hell no. Any girl who tries to get that way with me, I push them off as best as possible."

"Then why me?"

"I spotted you coming in with your friends. Saw how sexy you looked. I am never one to have those types of fantasies, but when you did that, I couldn't say no." Looking at her with lots of sincerity, Torvald thought that even in tears, she was still beautiful. "I'm sorry that I took advantage of that."

Placing a hand over his, Rhonda kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I appreciate the apology. It helps some, and it still seems you really still aren't a bad guy."

"Hope so. I don't want to do the life of crime type of deal." Seeing her bag a ways from the bench, Torvald got up to grab it to place it next to her. "So how is, Arnold?"

"Married. He married Helga, she's the blonde in our group. Large blue eyes."

"I'm not surprised that he was the first one to get married. Helga is the one that pulled you away from me. She was not fond of us dancing next to her."

"No, she wasn't. After she pulled me away, Helga had us go to the park to watch a movie there. That was a good end to that evening." Feeling uncomfortable again in not knowing what to say, she made the effort to look at her watch. "I should leave. It was nice seeing you again, Torvald."

Torvald had a feeling she would shoot him down. "Can I have your number?"

"Torvald, I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know you aren't. I'm not stupid. I'm also certain you are heading off to some place fancy after the summer is over."

Rhonda considered. "I'm heading to Paris. I want to be a designer."

"Not surprised. I've been saving money up to head there. I've been to Australia. The beaches there are amazing."

Being interested, Rhonda settled down deciding to keep talking to him as the strip club was now a faint memory.

* * *

 **I'm thinking of fast forwarding through all this soon. I know life has dull moments in between, but man I'm becoming a fluffy kitty cat. Only once in a while I can knock down an object in pure defiance or cough up a furball (I know, disgusting) I am mostly feeling like a cat that just wants to fall asleep most of the day. I had no true clue it was going to last this many chapters. How do those high paying authors do it?**


	76. Chapter 76

**I'm unsure if I really want to have a romance between Torvald and Rhonda. There is another chapter with them since he does seem attracted to her.**

 **Thanks for the reviews guy. :)**

* * *

Before they left their separate ways, an impromptu party was held at the Sunset Arms. While some like Sasha have made their way to their destinations, it left most of the group there. Phoebe already left to her destination yesterday with Gerald following closely behind. Nadine left the day after that, and as others meandered away to each of their own places, Arnold and Helga just bid their family a good bye at the curb before they drove away.

It was strange to now be in this situation. So many have been together since pre-school, and now they must journey off to find more of themselves. Arnold could never help reflecting on his entire life to amount to this. While many of them said he had been adult for a long time with all the advice he has handed out over the years, Arnold wasn't that dense to realize that there was still more to learn. More to achieve in life. Looking over to Helga, she was one who definitely had to grow up very quickly in her own life. She was one of the braver people he will ever know.

"You nervous?" Arnold inquired in order to quell is own nerves down.

"Yes, but no meaning I am accustomed to moving around quite a bit. I'm just not use to leaving home." Helga hoped he understood her drift. "I'm nervous about college if that is what you are curious about."

"I am. I get the whole home thing. At least we are together. After all this I hope to work beside you out there."

"Let's see, I could be a journalist or an editor, but I'm not fond of fixing other people's mistakes in the english language. Talk about tedious. Also as a journalist I may have some adventures, but then again I know I will get more inspiration being out there." Kissing his cheek, Helga turned his head to face her so she can nuzzle his nose. "You just want us to be like your parents in a way."

Taking her hand he kissed it. "Ancient Architecture set to poetry. I believe it will get far more readers when they are automatically drifting off into that world. Can you imagine it?"

"You have to much faith in me."

Kissing the tip of her nose, Arnold pressed his forehead against hers. "And don't you forget it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In October, Gerald was invited to a Halloween bash at one of the frat houses. He regularly studied, held a job as a waiter, spoke to Phoebe over the computer every friday. On friday he spoke to her, and on Saturday he attended the party with a couple of guys he made friends with. His dorm mate was off on his regular weekends stay over with his girlfriend always leaving Gerald with the room alone. It was nice and silent with him gone since that guy was normally a snorer.

As he approached the frat house with his new friends, Gerald couldn't believe the noise level in there. Phoebe wouldn't of enjoyed it. She was fine with parties only if they weren't this loud. Gerald just rolled with it. Stepping inside the place, all he could see was scantily clad girls here and there. Some guys wore costumes while others, like himself, didn't. Gerald headed to the bar which was the last thing he would remember that night.

In the morning, he woke up with a girl laying next to him in a slutty catwoman costume. Gerald gasped and jerked leaving the girl to mumble completely incoherent under her breath. He glanced down to see their clothes on, but it lead him to wonder what happened? He needed to wake the girl up through his cotton mouth phase.

"Uh hello?" The girl groaned. He had to try again. "Um you need to wake up."

"You my new boyfriend." The girl spoke a bit more clearer making him rock the bed so much that the girl gave him a bit of a glare. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? I woke up next to a girl that I don't even know and who is obviously not my girlfriend." Gerald felt insulted by her attitude. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember? Well you were pretty wasted."

When she rolled over her top showed more cleavage than he was comfortable with leading him now to get off his bed. "Of course I don't remember! If I remembered I would of said no to anything. I have a girlfriend that I've been crazy about since I was 9."

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head about that. We just kissed then we walked back here where we kissed some more. I wanted more but you passed out."

Seeing her roll over back to her side, Gerald had to get her to leave. "Look, I don't know you and that was a huge mistake. You need to leave here now."

Rolling back over to glare at him once more, the girl cursed at him for using her before slamming the door closed behind her. Gerald shuffled back to his bed to crash down upon it. He couldn't believe that happened. What was in those drinks? Picking up his phone he dialed, Arnold. "Arnold! Did I wake you?"

 _"Yeah, you do know about the time difference between where you are located and where we are, don't you?"_ Arnold growled out while leaving the sanctity of his warm bed.

Seeing the time he woke up at, Gerald immediately told him how sorry he was. "I know it's early, but I really need your advice."

Trying to get as far from the bedroom area proved impossible in a studio leaving Arnold to hope that Helga will remain sound asleep. _"What do you need?"_

Quickly, he told him about the party he went to last night. He told him he didn't remember anything past the first drink. "So in the morning I woke up with some strange girl in a slutty catwoman outfit in my bed."

Is he still asleep? Arnold hoped he was. _"Repeat that again."_ He requested slowly. When Gerald repeated it, Arnold was livid. _"How could you do that to, Phoebe?"_

"The girl told me we only kissed, but I have no clue why she called me her boyfriend. Oh god I hope I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend." Punching his leg, Gerald hated himself. "I can't believe I did this to Phoebe."

 _"Well you did say that after the first drink you didn't remember what happened after. It is possible the drinks were spiked with something. Probably ecstasy."_ Arnold figured. _"You know you'll have to tell Phoebe the truth."_ Right then, Helga stepped into the living area with her arms crossed over her chest. _"Seriously you have to tell her because soon Helga will know."_

"Know? How will she know?" Gerald started to pace like a wild pack animal.

 _"Because I'm a lousy liar, and she is standing here right now."_ Arnold informed him. _"Tell Phoebe today, Gerald."_

"Or else your wife will. Ugh I hate myself." Gerald was filled with self-loathing. "Why am I such an idiot?"

 _"The thing is, Gerald, someone obviously tainted those drinks to do this to other people. Could you imagine all the other hell it created."_ Arnold watched at how Helga left to the bathroom. She'll want Gerald's head for hurting, Phoebe.

Tracing his finger over Phoebe's picture, Gerald hoped they could recover from this. "Yeah, I'll do it today. I hope she doesn't break up with me because of this."

 _"You never know, Gerald. Just call me later, but not late at night. I may love you like a brother, but even I have my limits."_ Arnold warned. Hearing a good bye from Gerald, he hung up to head back to their bedroom.

Gerald started to chew at his nails as he hoped that Phoebe wouldn't break it off with him.

Arnold was surprised that Helga didn't fly off the handle, but to see her stand there in silence, he spotted her thinking about murder. He told her what Gerald said, and she didn't interrupt at all. She just stood there with her eyes narrowing more and more. He hoped he never ever pissed her off in their lifetime. Getting peeved is one thing, but her really angry was a frightening thing to come across.

At Harvard, Phoebe was surprised with getting another call from Gerald. Being happy to place her own work down for a little while, Phoebe answered the video call to find an upset Gerald. Something didn't settle in her stomach quite right, so after their initial greeting, Gerald told her what happened last night to what he discovered next to him in bed. Phoebe felt the sting of betrayal in spite of the fact of him not remembering anything after one drink. She thought this wouldn't actually happen between them, but now it just left her hanging up the call after telling him she needed to think. Her dorm mate made a comment about cheating bastards, but she couldn't listen to someone she really didn't know. Opting for air, Phoebe grabbed her stuff, and left for a walk.

Hearing her cell go off, Helga spoke to Phoebe listening to her tell her what happened. In some small way, Helga could understand Phoebe's behavior on this. If he couldn't remember anything after one drink, then there was no way he did this willingly, but on the other hand it left you to wonder if he will do it again. Seeing Arnold emerge out of the bathroom after his own shower, he knew it was Phoebe on the line.

Trying to take a deep cleansing breath in, Helga had to say something. "I do understand that you are confused, Pheebs. He kissed another girl. The thing is if he was drugged it means more than just he was drugged. He was acting out against his own free will."

 _"What if this happens again without the aid of alcohol? I can't leave this to chance, Helga. I'm perplexed in what I should do."_ Phoebe was now leaning against a tree wishing to stem any tears away.

"He would never intentionally hurt the girl that he loves for so long. You know you are the only one to make this decision. I hear the doubt and also the certainty in your voice. You need to point yourself to the right one." Closing her eyes, all she could do is feel her pain. All the fears that Phoebe had were starting to play out. Right now she needed to think of herself.

 _"What if it is the wrong one?"_ Phoebe also heard her own friend's hesitance in replying to her question. She would be too.

"When it is true between you, than you shall know." Helga let out her own shuddering breath to mirror her own friend. "Remember this is up to you. I know it sounds lame, but it is."

 _"I know. I just need to think now. I love you."_

"I love you too, Pheebs. Call me again if you need to talk again."

 _"I will. Bye for now."_ Phoebe hung up feeling odd in this state.

Helga threw her phone back as Arnold came to her side to wrap her up in his arms. "I'm doubting what I said to her."

Feeling the teardrops against him, Arnold held her even more. Helga held such strong empathy to the ones she deeply cares about. He is the same way too. "Helga, what you said to her was said correctly. This is just one of those situations that isn't easy."

Feeling him kiss her on the top of the head, Helga could only nod her head there. "I hope this never happens to us."

"I have a relationship with, Swan and this beautiful wife of mines, Helga. You will always be enough and everything to me." Lifting her up to place her in his lap, Arnold just wanted to really fully wrap his arms around her. "I know people say these things, but I know that you'll always be the one for me."

Helga knew he was right. He did still have virtue. She felt bad for her sister/friend who held a decision right now on the fate of her own relationship.

* * *

 **Not sure if I mentioned it but Helga and Arnold are attending Stanford.**

 **Sid, Harold, Stinky, Brainy will be attending Hillwood College. Rhonda is obviously going to Paris to study. Everyone else I never decided where they are going. Derp.**

 **I did flash forward the Gerald and Phoebe part a bit as you can see.**


	77. Chapter 77

It took Phoebe a few days to get back to Gerald. She remained focus on her studies but on her off time, Phoebe made lists or thought of the past. It is truly hard to determine if the same thing will happen again or not. Should she trust him? Should she not? Phoebe just knew that he never betrayed her before. She also knew that if the drinks were more than likely spiked with something, then he wasn't the only victim of it.

Her answer came one night on the news. It showed that the University he went through hosted a Halloween night. The drinks were dosed with various drugs like X for example. 22 kids were arrested that night for vandalism. Some girls were reporting that they were taken advantage of. There were some others arrested for robbery. All Gerald did was kiss a strange girl.

Still. Will this happen again? She loved him deeply, but could she take another pain? Could she just accept and forgive him? The ball was in her court. How will she aim with this decision?

Calling him up, Phoebe saw a sloppy looking Gerald answering. "Hello Gerald."

Gerald was severely stressed. He had been so anxious waiting to hear from her, he hardly ate. "Hello Phoebe. How are you?"

"Well considering all what I've been going through thinking. I could be better. How are you?"

Leave it to Phoebe to still be concerned over him. "Not good. I'm just feeling horrible about what happened."

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Phoebe then adjusted her glasses. "I heard about it on the news. Your drink was tainted with something."

"Yeah. It has been very crazy around here. I even got questioned about it and told them my story."

"And the girl that you kissed?"

He felt like he got slapped at her questioning him about her. "I saw her being questioned too. I haven't spoke to her at all since then. I don't even want to talk to her."

"I hope not." Phoebe noticed she snapped at that. "Gerald I am on the fence here. I understand about the effects of certain drugs, but I'm nervous that you'll end up at another party, and you kiss another girl. Heck maybe even sleep with them. I know you never betrayed me before, but I'm not around you right now."

"Phoebe, I'm not going to another party. I swear it."

"Well I know that is impossible to do for a guy like you. You just have to practice better restraint." Sighing, Phoebe remained firm with him. "I'm giving you another chance, but if you screw this up it will the last chance I'm willing to give. I love you, but that hurt me so badly." Her tough exterior faltered to give away to tears. "Please don't do that to me again."

Reaching out to grasp the side of the monitor like he was actually holding her. "I won't. I swear. Phoebe I love you my kirei. You are the only one I want to be with."

Nodding her head, Phoebe needed to remove her glasses to wipe her eyes. Trust is obviously such a fragile thing at times.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wearing nothing but a silk negligee, Rhonda went from her study with her sketches to her bedroom sit down on the bed. Her teacher was much too hard on all of her students so she wanted the designs to capture you. She wanted women to feel evoked in what they were wearing. Hearing a knock at her door, Rhonda crossed from her bedroom all the way to her door not particularly caring what she looked like. Carefully she placed her sketches down to open up her door to find a surprise visitor.

"I guess your job really pays well for you to afford this trip." Opening up her door a little wider, Rhonda gracefully threw her hand out. "Oh please do come in."

"I'm good at saving my money." Checking out her nightwear, Torvold felt himself stirring. "Remember you did tell me to pay you a visit some time."

Rhonda had to access her memory for that. "Oh forgive me, I've been so busy studying that it slipped my mind. Please come with me to the spare bedroom."

Following behind her swishing behind, Torvold felt himself in his own fantasy world. "I'm surprised you answered the door like that."

"I'm not ashamed of my body, darling." Opening up the door, Rhonda turned on the light. "Here is your room."

Walking inside the room it was a decent size that was obviously being paid for by her family. Turning around to say something he found her missing before the sound of her feet came dashing back in. She wasn't kidding about not being ashamed of her own body. The strap fell down off of one shoulder revealing almost most of her breast. Having sketches thrusted at him, he was told to tell her what he thought.

Yes she was aware she almost was showing her chest off fully. No, she didn't care if he saw anything. "What do you think?"

"I don't have much of an opinion, but your boob is about to be shown." Torvold informed her cooly.

"So? You've seen breasts before." Disappointed she couldn't get a clear reason, Rhonda just pouted at her sketches. "I don't have school tomorrow so we can do something tomorrow."

Unable to take this anymore, Torvold took her strap and moved it up into place. "As much as I enjoy the show I know this isn't what this friendship is about."

"My, aren't you gallant." Rhonda guessed he truly wasn't interested in her. Not wanting to force the issue, she decided to help him unpack.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the coffee shop waiting for Helga to arrive, Arnold decided to order for her the second she sent a text telling him she was on her way. Ordering two coffee's and getting a sandwich for them both, Arnold even ordered her a brownie as a treat. While waiting for his order, a girl came up to him to strike up a conversation. Arnold just spoke in a noncommittal type of way knowing this girl has been winking at him each time he passed by.

"Well now that I introduced myself, I'm wondering if you would like to go out with me."

Arnold didn't catch her name, he only tuned in at that part. Lifting his left hand up he showed her his wedding band. "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

The girl blinked not knowing why he showed her his ring. "That's a nice ring, but I don't care if you wear jewelry. I think you are really cute and I want to go out with you."

Grabbing his drinks and food, Arnold couldn't believe she couldn't understand. "Flattered, but I'm married." Trying to move past her, he wasn't surprised with her non-pulsed reaction.

"I doubt that you are. You are way too young to be married."

"Oh but he is." Helga said from behind Arnold as she raised her own left hand up. "Honey, would you like to eat elsewhere from this one?"

"Yes, my Swan." Enjoying the fact that Helga at least took the bag, Arnold and her left to eat elsewhere. "That girl thought I wore jewelry just to wear it. Guys don't normally wear rings except if they are married."

"Or if you are Mr T." Quipped Helga as they located a bench.

"Do guys listen to you when you tell them you're married?"

"Nope!" Helga sharply said before deepening her voice some. "They always tell me this: Oh come on baby whatever your husband doesn't know won't hurt them." Throws out some mock kissing sounds.

"I always get the girls who want to party." Leaning over to kiss her, Arnold wanted his wife all over again. "So... Do you want to come over to my place to have some fun? I promise that your husband may figure it out with the amount of noise I'll make you produce."

Guffawing at that, Helga got up to immediately sit on his lap. "Hmmm. I'll be the one with no clothes on."

Nibbling her neck, Arnold was struck with a thought. "I'm surprised you didn't call me by my nickname in front of that girl."

"If I did that little ho would call you that herself. I have to prevent it from ever happening. You are my Football Head, just like I'm your Swan."

"I never forget such a beautiful detail." Handing Helga her coffee, Arnold kept her on his lap so they can enjoy their tiny lunch break.

"Oh yeah, Phoebe is sticking with Gerald. Also Lila suffered from Braxton Hicks. She thought she was going into early labor but it was a huge false alarm. She said that it felt like a freight train using her stomach as a train track. She mentioned more in a lot more colorful sense, but man I need a translator for that." Pulling out her cell, Helga showed him the text.

Reading it, Arnold shook his head trying to wrap his mind around it. "If Arnie was around he might be able to translate it, not me. She certainly is expanding who she is."

"Yep, and Brainy loves every single second of it."

"Guess he loves a very strong woman." Namely his wife, Arnold thought to himself. "We have four days off for this coming Thanksgiving but it isn't a lot of time to leave to head to Hillwood and back. I'd rather spend time with everyone than just a little."

"I've been thinking about that and I have a thought. We cook our small dinner on that day, and on friday there is this place called Pt Reyes. There are these artists scattered around that area who display their various types of art. They display it from their own houses. So not only do you get to see a variety, you also get to see a fantastic area. I guarantee that you'll love it." Helga suggested. "I've done it before with Olga. This time around I would love to do with someone I get to kiss."

"I guess that means we rent a car for a day or two to do that journey. I don't want to do too much wear and tear on the truck." Arnold figured. "Actually I would love that idea." Kissing her cheek.

"Yeah I mean I figured since you are an old man at 19 now, we have to do it or else senility sets in."

Closing one of his eyes at that joke, Arnold tickled her. "I'm old huh?"

"Football Head! I'm gonna spill my drink. AHHH!"

Bringing her in for a deep kiss, Arnold couldn't wait till the end of the day to get her home.


	78. Chapter 78

Day after Thanksgiving, Brainy was woken up at 8:16 am by Lila nudging him really hard in the side. Eyes opening slowly, Brainy grumbled what was the problem only for his eyes to shoot opening up wide when she informed him that the baby is coming. Shooting out of bed, Brainy scrambled to grab a packed suitcase. He asked about the contractions and judging the minutes apart, Brainy opened up the door to the bedroom to shout out to her dad that the baby is coming.

Lila for her part, left her bed really slowly already dressed in pajama bottoms and a top. In truth after feeling the contractions coming at 6, she already left the bed to get herself a bit ready. Brainy seemed to notice that with the change of her attire. "What? I had to make sure it wasn't a false alarm." Was her only defense as she accepted his hand. Seeing her father skid across the ground he appeared so frantic that it was the only thing she could laugh at in mid spasm.

Heading to the car, she climbed in the back with Brainy beside her finding her normally calm dad to become Mario Andretti. They made it to the hospital so quickly that even Lila at least didn't have to worry about the possibility of giving birth inside the vehicle. Sitting on a wheelchair, Brainy wheeled her in. Reaching the nurses station she asked the standard questions not even too concerned about yet another pregnant woman claiming that it is about to give birth. She only paid attention with alarm on her face when Lila let out a very loud painful scream. Immediately the nurse brought her in back with, Brainy in tow.

It was 8:35 when they went into the hospital. Around 1pm, Brainy sent a massive text announcing the birth of Lexi May Sawyer-Bartlett. In the chair beside Lila's bed, Brainy was looking over to a passed out, Lila. He thought that the way her hair was fanning the pillow gave her still the essence of innocence. Flashing a glance over to her father, Bill, he was as passed out as his daughter. Noting a flash on his phone he watched as all the congratulations were pouring in.

"Brainy?" Lila's voice was very low from all the yelling she was doing in the delivery room. Seeing him get up, Lila moved to her side. "Lay next to me."

It was a request he would never deny. They brought a new baby into this world. It would be a little while more before the nurse came in with Lexi to feed her. Her father left the room gracefully to allow the parents their peace. Lila couldn't exactly place how she felt except for the word, Love, into her head as their baby girl was placed gently into her arms. Lila felt warm in such a pleasant way. She felt tears in her eyes. The strangest but most wonderful feeling of your child latching onto you for their first milk had even Brainy's eyes moist.

"She doesn't look like a Care Bear." Lila joked softly. The joke between them of having one of those characters was always predominant.

Brainy snickered as he brushed his finger over Lexi's perfect little face. "She looks like you. I find that far more better than one of those."

"Oh Brainy, I'm ever so happy." Lila thrilled as loud as she could.

Kissing her on the temple, Brainy moved a bit of the fabric away from Lexi's face to kiss her temple. "Same here." Just then Lexi opened up her blue eyes to look directly at him.

This was the best emotion both of them could ever experience.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Running his hand up along her spine, Arnie smirked at how she stirred slightly before turning herself away from him. He already tended to some of his duties on the farm only coming back inside to change his shirt after the goat tore half of it away from him. Seeing her still sleeping here, Arnie couldn't resist himself. Sasha did need her sleep for going overtime in her studies during the week so he never pushed her to wake up when she did visit. His parents thought she was pretty helpful when she was up. In fact, when they were all out tending to the farm, she was inside helping to clean, and cook.

Kissing the exposed section of her back, this time she tried to swat him only missing due to her angle. Grinning, Arnie kissed her back again while moving his hand up slowly up her shirt. "Arnie." She moaned out.

"Can't help myself." Moving her shirt up more, Arnie found her flipping quickly on her back with her eyes fully open. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Didn't you get enough enjoyment last night? Are you aiming for an immediate repeat?"

"Not yet, but I couldn't resist after I came in to change my shirt." Getting back on his feet again swiftly, he went back to his drawers to locate another shirt.

Enjoying the view of his bare back, Sasha left the bed to come behind him to wrap her arms around his torso. "You make me happy, Arnie." She whispered while kissing him on the shoulder blades. "I'm glad I met you."

Turning around to face her, Arnie kissed her with the same fervor he always had for Sasha. "My parents will be gone tomorrow."

"Hmmm so that means we can make extra noise." Getting lifted up, Sasha wrapped her legs around his waist. "I can't wait."

"Me neither." Hearing his name being called out by his father, Arnie groaned. "I best be getting out there again."

Pouting, Sasha kissed his nose. "I'll shower and be out in a jiffy."

Placing her back down, Arnie put a t-shirt on him. "Enjoy it and I'll see you soon." Giving her another kiss, Arnie left to avoid his dad from yelling his name out again.

Waiting to hear the screen door slam signaling he was truly out of the house, Sasha did her own version of a Snoopy dance. Another thing she never did in past relationships.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wolfgang spent some of his spare time with Olga, and he still didn't know what to think. He liked her, but at the same time he was still desiring her sister far more. He felt like a dick doing this to her. Olga was still a gentle person and it was nice to go to bed with her till he fantasized about, Helga. He noticed when his thoughts drifted off to her, Wolfgang became far more passionate. Should he tell her the truth or risk hurting her? Why does she have to be so sensitive? Why can't she be more like her sister? Oh man if she was he would slap a ring on her finger so fast.

As for Olga, she truly wasn't blind to the fact in how he felt about her sister still. Each time she caught him staring at the photographs on the wall, especially with Helga in her wedding gown, she knew for a fact he is in love with her. Not that she could blame, Wolfgang. She was everything that Olga wasn't. Currently, when she tiptoed into the room she caught him staring at the picture again.

"We can be friends only." Olga suggested. She surprised him by announcing herself. "You are still in love with someone that I could never be. We may share the same genes, but our personalities are so different." Seeing him open his mouth up, Olga stopped him. "It's fine. Even I'm envious. I wish I could be more like her, but I'm me, and I want someone to love me for me."

"I'm like really sorry. You are cool and I do enjoy spending time with you." He sighed. "I guess with her I found the woman of my dreams, but she's someone else's. I never felt so envious of Arnold till I saw her with him."

Olga couldn't hate him for being truthful. She couldn't even hate anything in this situation. She knew no future would be for them both. "We are friends and it is fine if you want to talk about it."

Can he? "I remember when I first spotted her in that field. They were set to play when I interrupted. Arnold came up to me to speak in his, Arnold-like way of reasoning. I took one look at her, and couldn't help myself. I was mad that she would talk back at me and my friends the way she did, but I also had to admire that mouth on her. I saw the way Arnold looked at her. Saw the way he stepped in front of her. Arnold was more protective of her than any other girl that I tried to harass."

"When did you noticed how you felt?"

"A little after I cut off the engagement with her. When I spotted her in the bookstore, and she recommended books that I could read, I thought she was really cool in at least helping me out on mending my ways." Wolfgang looked down. "He's lucky."

"He is." Stepping closer to him, Olga kissed his cheek. "You'll find someone one day."

"So will you."

Olga wondered if she ever will. She's had way too many failed romances in her life but yet her sister scored the best one ever in her first relationship.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. Yeah I do tend to do that between Helga and Arnold a lot, LeDawn. Sorry for the cavities.**

 **Don't worry about Olga I'll do something for her.**

 **This might be the last chapter for a while since I hit a writers block. Plus it doesn't help with a damn migraine getting in my way. I know migraines aren't contagious but I blame Historia70 for giving me them. She'll pinch my arm once she sees this note hehehehe**


	79. Chapter 79

The one thing Helga hated about her current job is the fact that the store's owner kept asking her questions regarding her father. During her initial interview at the electronics store, the guy asked about her experience with electronics, and when she mentioned her ex-father's business the guy couldn't get enough of asking her questions about every electronic there was out there. Helga should of took that as a huge warning sign because ever since that first day it was alway a huge list of questions starting off like this:

"So Helga, I bet your dad told you about every megabytes and gigahertz out there. Tell me what type this phone has. Can you answer me?"

"Helga, did he ever lay a hand on you when you were working with him?"

"Helga, did he promise you the store when he was done?

"So Helga, have you lost your temper like him?"

"Is it true he wanted to open a store in China?"

It was always, Hey Helga this, and Hey Helga that. The guy would boast how the moment he got into jail that his business went booming. For some reason he tried to rub that salt in her, but Helga would try to walk away with him dragging her into his office for a business meeting. A meeting that ended up with more questions.

Why didn't she quit? The benefits she couldn't argue with and the pay was pretty decent. Still when she was huffing and puffing up to her apartment, Helga noticed how some neighbors who spotted her quickly diverted their attention elsewhere. Helga didn't want to have anyone cross her path. Didn't want to yell at anyone innocent.

Getting into her apartment she knew she looked like a state in front of Arnold. She prayed he wouldn't say anything to her. She didn't want to hurt the one person who definitely didn't deserve her wrath. For his credit, Arnold went into the bathroom where she heard water running. Not even curious, Helga went to the couch to fall into it like a zombie. It was only 8 minutes later when Arnold came back out, and very sweetly helped her up to escort her in there. She saw the candles lit and the smell of vanilla in the air. Turning around, Helga hugged him. He knew how to quiet the beast in her.

"Relax and I'll get dinner ready for us." Was all he said after a brief kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes moist from his endearing sweetness, Helga raised her arms up to hint that she wanted help undressing. Arnold complied happily. When she was done, he took her hand to act as a gentleman so she can step into the tub and sink into the deep water.

Watching him disappear to the kitchen, Helga settled more into the tub to the point it reached her chin. Thank goodness they found a place with a large tub. Thank goodness she had him in her life.

Arnold hated to get simplistic with meals for the most part. He enjoyed indulging with what he was making. This time however he found out her comfort meal since that time she hid out at the boarding house. She loved turkey with stuffing, and cranberry. Her indulgent thing she loved cramming her face with was pastrami. Comfort was turkey with stuffing. Her indulgent craving was pastrami on rye. That girl loved to eat, and she had such a toned body from being so active that he couldn't help but look at her in awe.

Getting some of the stuff ready, Arnold set their small table only going out to the apartments garden to snag one pink rose. Running back up, he placed it in a decorative antique mug she found, and sat it in the middle. As he was readying things, Helga was already out of the bathroom quietly putting something on. Coming over, Arnold stopped at her wearing white panties with a lace trimming, and a white blouse with a couple buttons haphazardly put into the wrong holes creating this even more tantalizing view. The way she had it buttoned gave a nice peak to the full view of her breasts until she shifted slightly taking his view away. It was so beautifully teasing.

"What did you make?" Helga knew just by what she could see and smell, she just loved how he took her in.

"Ah turkey with stuffing." Arnold slowly said while he watched her close the gap between them.

Hugging him, Helga's eyes moistened again. "You make me fall deeper for you each day." This was her thanks to him and her thanks to herself. "I want you to know that."

"You do the same for me. You are always my light in my life." He breathed in her scent hating when she pulled away, but it was worth that loving look in her eyes. "I hope you take advantage of me later since you are teasing me with what you are wearing."

Her smile was both angelic and devious at the same time. It was a smile that only she could pull off. "Of course." With a wink she started to help him dish the food out when he told her to wait at the table. Complying, Helga left the kitchen to sit down. She smelled the rose in the mug before he came out with two plates. "I hope you didn't make desert."

"I didn't. Why?"

"Because I know what my desert is going to be." Helga implied seductively.

Arnold will breach the subject of her quitting her job at another time. Right now he wanted her to relax.

Not like his job can be a barrel full of fun a lot of times. Just like the grocery store, being a waiter was filled with sometimes overly sexed up women. He would be flirted at and when it came to tips he would find their numbers included. He knew how to deter all of them by simply ignoring them or mentioning Helga. He would brag about her making most of them think twice. Only once after a table that some sorority girls were at, they took a special interest in him. He blew them off as he remained professional, but the day after Helga's complaint of her work, came his own complaint.

One girl in particular took a high interest in him. They already knew he was married since he always talks of her. But it didn't matter to this one. She continued to come. Sometimes she would drag one of her friends along, sometimes she sat at the counter making comments to him. Each time he remained professional. Some times he wished to yell at her with what she said to him.

"You make that uniform look so hot that I bet it looks better off."

"I can see that you are sporting a mighty fine package there."

"What your wife doesn't know will never ever hurt her."

"Come and sit next to me and we can share a milkshake."

"Meet me after work and I'll make sure I'll relax you after a thorough stimulation."

He would always rebuff her. He would always leave. He complained to the manager, but nothing kept the girl away. It lasted for days until he was leaving from his shift. Heading out the back door, Arnold was fishing for his keys when he felt a pinch on his ass. Whirling around the girl stood there wearing the shortest imaginable skirt around with a see through top with her bra showing. He had enough.

"Hey there cutie. You like what you see?" The girl was moving her hand up her leg.

"No! What I would like to see is for you to leave me alone. You aren't my wife. What will it take, other than some lame obvious answer, for you to leave me the fuck alone!" Arnold wasn't much to snap at females, but even as he snapped at her, the girl looked more turned on.

Moving her hand up towards her chest, she smiled so large that he wondered if she will have any face left. "I can see the fire we can produce."

Growling, Arnold stepped back from her. "Do you need something more than clothes? You are showing so damned much that I bet any guy will try to take advantage of you. Don't you have any self respect? I guess not since you are hitting on a married man."

"But married men make the best lovers." She argued huskily.

Growling all over again, Arnold was sickened by her. He wanted to yell. Wanted to slap some sense into her, but what he got was a familiar voice coming into the picture. A voice he always longed to hear. A voice that can simply turn him on. It didn't seem to matter to the girl in front of him as she still kept her eye solely on him. Watching Helga come out around the corner, he noted what she was wearing which was the same outfit he first met her in.

"Wow, you have a stalker too." Helga quipped as she scanned the girl near him. "Or a hooker."

The girls attention flew to her. She scowled and it was a mighty ugly looking scowl that marred every feature of her face. At least when Helga scowled she still looked sexy doing it. This girl was a mess. "And who in the fuck are you?"

"His wife. Also if you want to try your hand at insulting me then dial 1-800-Get an imagination." Helga was as cool as a cucumber as she went by Arnold's side.

"Why I outta..."

"Yeah you should get tested for an STD. It seems you are long overdue for one." Helga returned in a very fast matter.

Arnold snickered at the flustered display of the girl. "Can I clue you in on what makes a woman sexy?" Looks lovingly to Helga. "This is what makes a woman very sexy. Brains, beauty, imagination, and style."

Helga couldn't help but beam at his words. "Look, I don't want to get into some sort of cat fight. I just want you to find another guy to hit on. Hopefully he won't take advantage of the situation."

Chewing her lip it seemed like she was pondering if this was a insult from Helga or some friendly advice. "Well I didn't know he was married."

"I told you umpteenth times that I am!" Arnold exclaimed as he came back to his frustration with the girl. "Could you just leave me alone."

Pondering that the girl finally turned on her heel to storm away. Helga was looking at her attire from the back side seeing her butt cheeks on half display. "Hmm. No jacket. I guess she was planning on warming up under you."

Bringing her against him, Arnold kissed her. "The only girl I'm warming up ever is you, Swan. Shall we get home?"

"We shall. Hey I guess you didn't see my text saying I'm rushing over since I went to the library to find some materials."

Pulling out his cell he spotted the text. "That girl surprised me. I'm glad you got here on time."

"Same here. Now let's get home so we can get warmed up." Helga suggested as she bounded over to the truck. "Come and get your sexy butt over here."

Arnold chuckled at her cuteness. No way in the world he would ever trade her up.

* * *

 **Sorry LeDawn if this puts cavities in your mouth. I really like you. :)**

 **I managed to squeak this out and another chapter under limited power. Migraines are a bitch and wearing sunglasses while still feeling inspired to write on your computer is a pain. Thank goodness for a little help from my friend. Next chapter goes halfway through a present before flashing forward. I tried to include everyone in that chapter.**


	80. Chapter 80

She quit. She absolutely quit. She didn't bother to call Arnold to pick her up. She needed to walk off the steam. She wanted to avoid the bus. Every guy she did encounter ran the other way from her. Her temper was that much tonight. That pig! That absolute pig of a man. No, she shouldn't insult pigs. Abner is a pig. It would be an insult to him. Oh how she missed that little guy. Christmas vacation is coming so soon, but not soon enough. She growled all over again. Hearing a man wolf whistle at her she growled at him like a feral beast. Oh he wanted to whistle like that than prepare yourself for a nightmare, asshole!

She noticed a slowing of a vehicle next to her. She was too blind to see what it was, but she just knew it might be another person to scare. That was until she recognized Arnold's voice. Turning around, she ran into his arms. She was still so pissed, but so relieved to see the one person who was her salvation. Arnold was obviously worried about her while he escorted her into the passenger seat. She saw his brows furrowed while running to the drivers side. Helga saw that after they began to drive he wasn't heading home. He was heading over to a look out point they located. A place where she can calm down. It was after they parked that she finally spoke.

"The bastard touched me."

Arnold felt chilled to the bone till anger set in. "What?" He hoped he didn't hear exactly what he thought he heard. Helga decided to share.

 _Before closing time:_

 _She was scheduled along with another person to help close up. Something she was fine with because she got along well with the store manager. With that person around those never ending questions from the owner would be placed on pause. This night became different. An hour before store closing, the owner dismissed the manager. Helga knew something was up. It was evident that the manager did as well as he insisted that Helga should head home, and he will help close up shop. The owner insisted. No he demanded. The manager gave her a look before his eyes went here and there at each hidden camera in there._

 _Without giving much away, Helga just said, "Good night, Irving." As pleasantly as possible._

 _Irving gave her the slightest smiles before bidding the store owner good night. As soon as he left, Helga went about busying herself just to avoid that smug ass. At one point she noticed a box being placed out by the guy instructing her to put them where they belonged. Helga knew this never happens during this time of night. It was best to store these items till the morning, but he changed his mind._

 _Not saying much, Helga went to perform her duties before unloading the last box at the end display case. It was a case that really had no escape route unless you go on top of it to get away. Unloading the high ticket items into that area, she finished that part when she had to maneuver for the baser items. For that entire time she had such a bad feeling growing to the point of his hands on her hips and forcing her rear to meet his excitement._

 _Helga quickly backhanded him before standing fully up to turn around to point her finger at him. "What the fuck is your problem?!" She roared._

 _The owner was far more turned on now than he was before. "You know you want this. The second I saw your name on the application I quickly looked up your name. Big Bob Pataki's daughter wanted a job here. I hired you before I interviewed you. The second I took one look at you I knew I had to fuck you."_

 _Helga's eyes went wide. "Have you been pulling this with every girl here? Is that what turns you on?" They may of had cameras in the store but it didn't have audio. With one finger pointing at him to keep him away from her, Helga went to her back pocket to activate her recorder on the phone._

 _The owner smiled while licking his lips. "They all wanted it. So do you."_

 _"I quit. No job is worth this anymore. There is only one person for me and that is my husband." This didn't deter him as he quickly grabbed her hand pointing at him to place her against the display case. Screaming out, Helga pushed him far away enough to get in one good hit. Seeing him on the floor, she stepped back while holding out her phone to play back what she recorded. His face was priceless, but her anger was still there. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer. Perhaps this will be the second electronics store I put down."_

"That's when you found me. Walking down the street blind with rage." Helga finished recounting what she just went through. Pulling up her phone she went up to the audio file. Typing out an email, she sent the file to Frank Welker.

Arnold was gripping his steering wheel wishing it was that guys neck. Looking over at her with tears rolling down her cheeks, Arnold left the drivers seat to place her in his arms. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with this, Helga."

"I guess another court case. If there are other victims than maybe this will help them." Kissing his neck she couldn't help but compare this with something. "This almost feels like way back when before we got together, Football Head."

Softly pulling her face away from him, Arnold kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose and lips. "I want to go back there and punch him out so badly."

"I would say go ahead, but I never want you in trouble." Helga yawned from her anger excursion. "Hope the rest of our college years fly by."

"Are you already experiencing an early college burn out?"

With a faraway look, Helga just kinda was bored with college. She was burnt out from what happened earlier. She knew it would be worth it in the end for her future. She does have an awesome husband she couldn't wait to see. "Maybe I just want to get this part over with so we can move on to the next."

"What like kids?"

Damn he sounded cute when he was like that. "That and of course I know you might be going out on these expeditions or digs. I know your parents had you in the middle of the jungle only coming back because they feared for your safety."

Thinking about it, Arnold needed to joke. "Hard to be safe when you may be the next one in Harold's always empty stomach."

Laughing about that one, she kissed him deeply. Her cute and sexy husband. What would she ever do without him?

Knowing they had school in the morning, Arnold didn't care if he woke up tired. He always treasured each waking moment with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The years did drift by with its usual blend of ups and downs. Did anyone have arguments? Yes, this is life after all. Financial difficulty? Again that is a yes. Break-up's? Yes, but not all.

Arnold and Helga were still going strong. A professor took a vested interest in, Arnold. Oh he did with a few others as he brought him and some other students to some sites. With Arnold's achievements out on the field for someone still so new to it, another Archeologist decided to take him under his wing, and offered him a position with him. Something, Miles said that happened to him many years ago before he set out on his own.

As with, Helga, Arnold's professor did allow her to tag along finding it was for the best seeing how he enjoyed what she wrote. In his viewpoint it wasn't another stodgy piece of writing. Something that even the Archeologist also commented on feeling that she will be able to contribute greatly in this field. What happened to that sleazy ex-boss of hers? He was sued by Helga and previous female employee's and labeled a sex offender when a few of them were still minors. He did some time, but it was very little.

Phoebe did break it off again with, Gerald when school took up all her time to the point she felt it would strain their relationship to the point of no salvation. They both were unhappy for a while with, Gerald leading to the belief that they will be together one day. Did he date? Once in a rare while, but nothing ever stuck. No one was Phoebe to him.

For Phoebe, she found it odd that a professor was flirting with her. She knew it wasn't acceptable to date a student so she constantly shed his advances. One day he told her he just handed in his resignation to finally work in a nearby hospital. She did go out with him for a while, but with his schedule and hers, it didn't work out. To Phoebe their relationship could be summed up into total hours when it came to those two months: 36 hours. In truth, she didn't care. He was a nice enough man, but most of the time she couldn't even remember his name.

Harold and Patty got married a couple years into college. Harold started to save money for his own business, but still works at, Mr Greens. As for Patty, she became an accountant. They are already expecting their first kid. A boy. Their life was relatively simple. Harold was still a bit energetic, while Patty still remained her level headed self.

Sid and Sheena didn't make it as a couple. Being too far away with hardly no communication could do that to long distance relationships. They weren't bitter, they accepted it knowing they weren't in love. Sid started an internship at a Public Relations office. Something he loved seeing as how often he loved to talk and often freewill with others.

Sheena started work at a modeling agency in New York as a receptionist till a photographer took a vested interest in her asking her to model swimwear. Sheena was flustered about the offer knowing he had a stellar reputation. Quickly she called up, Sid for his opinion, and even he told her he always knew she had model looks. She accepted the offer after that. Sometimes a boast of confidence from someone who knew you always helped.

Lorenzo and Nadine were also another couple that worked out. They were two people that whole heartedly supported the other. Lorenzo was helping running a firm that was running stocks. Nadine got a job doing what she loved to do. When Lorenzo proposed to her, he had her meet him in the park instructing her to meet him in the middle of the flower garden. As she stood there waiting, she heard violins begin to play. Looking behind her, she spotted the musicians walking in with formal attire on. Smiling, she soon started to giggle with joy as thousands of butterflies began to fly all around from traps that were designed to release them at the right moment. When she turned around, Lorenzo was gracefully walking towards her with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Stopping close by her, Lorenzo went on one knee proposing to her. Nadine couldn't say a word as tears streamed down her face. She giggled some more nodding her answer to him. It was something they both wanted for a long time.

Rhonda's designs started to show little by little over the years. Feeling it would be great to own her own stylish boutique in the better part of Hillwood. She came back to live there. It was strange to come back after all that time abroad, but it did feel like home. Her designs began to generate a buzz. She did enjoy that along with a really nice profit. She did start a sorta romance with Torvold. It was mostly a friends with benefits type of relationship. Something she could handle seeing that part of her life with wanting a commitment was not in the cards just yet.

Thad "Curly" started to work at the zoo. No one was surprised there in the group. No one was surprised that he became just as much of an exhibit like the animals with his sometimes outlandish displays. The zoo's employee's suspected he was the person who freed the animals over the years, but seeing how well he treated the animals, they turned the other cheek. They just hoped that he wouldn't release them while he was working there.

What happened with Lila and Brainy? They didn't marry. They did break up unsure of what to do next. While they did have love for the other, it wasn't the type of love right now to sustain that type of relationship. They did live together in the same house with him in one room and her in the other. It was all to raise their daughter.

While Brainy wasn't openly dating other girls, even if that one girl did stalk him still from time to time, it was Lila who was not so secretly dating someone. Brainy knew, but their daughter didn't. It was agreed upon that until the person absolutely knew that the relationship will stick, then it is ok to meet their child. Unfortunately with this person, Lexi already knew him. It was Stinky.

Stinky decided for some honest work in construction. He felt that if he can't farm full time, he'll do this. He enjoyed the hard work, and helped with more life skills in helping to repair the family homestead. When he spotted Lila on the bus one day, he felt it was time to confess to her again, and after some hesitance, Lila accepted a date. He thought it was best for that break up in high school to make way for learning. For growing. He learned to appreciate far more just by doing that.

Olga was a full time teacher with a full time marriage. Yes, she met someone a year after her affair with, Wolfgang. She decided to spend time improving herself, and after that year was up she met William. A man who also was a teacher. After a few years together, he asked her to marry her, and she accepted. Helga gave him the seal of approval when she met him. She was happy that her sister finally met a guy who will love her for her, and not for dad's wealth.

Wolfgang wondered if he had a thing for blondes after his infatuation with, Helga. Did he still love Helga? No, he didn't. That finally fizzled out especially when he met his one in the hardware store where he worked. She came up to him asking for advice, and he felt like a bolt of lightening hit him when he looked into Gloria's eyes. After helping her, he was bold enough to ask her for coffee. He didn't realize she was at the wedding when she mentioned it, but he didn't care. He needed to remove one thing out of his system to finally make way for someone else. Someone he could devote himself to. Gloria was not as bright as Helga, but she did have a very warm heart that he loved very much.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With Gerald, he was back in Hillwood working at a firm when he spotted Phoebe heading into the supermarket. Still missing her, Gerald went and followed her inside. Heart pounding he snuck glances at her from around the corner. He was afraid to approach her, but still desiring to do so. Watching her take items from the shelf to place in her cart, Gerald couldn't help but love how she cut her hair short again. He loved the dress pants she was wearing. Taking a deep breath, he decided it was time to approach her.

"Hello Phoebe." Seeing her turn to face him, Gerald was surprised to find her coming to instantly hug him. Chuckling at that, he said, "Best greeting I have ever received."

Pulling back, Phoebe looked up at him. She had been so busy that she wasn't really able to see many people, and he was one of those people she greatly missed. "Hello Gerald. You look well. How have you been?"

"Busy working. How about you?"

"Busy interning at the hospital. Is there any way that we could come back to my place so we can catch up?" Phoebe wondered giving him an examination.

"Sure. Where do you live?"

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, Phoebe checked if her number was still in there before adding her address in there. "I put it in there. I'll see you in an hour?"

"Sure thing. I'll be there."

"Good, I better keep shopping since I have nothing at home."

Seeing her turn around, Gerald grinned hoping she didn't have a boyfriend. Why didn't he ask? Feeling stupid but hopeful, Gerald left the store to head to his place. A whole hour to wait to see her. Maybe he should change? Maybe he should shower? Questions rolled into his head to the point of him wondering where the time went making him run out the door to head to her place.

Going up the stoop, Gerald rang for her apartment. Hearing a buzz, he went to the second floor to knock on her door. Phoebe smiled at him letting him inside. "Looks like a nice place. You like it here?"

"Certainly. It is quiet." Leading him into the living room, Phoebe just took him in. "So are you seeing anyone?"

That was quickly asked. "No, I'm not. Are you?"

Shaking her head, Phoebe grabbed him by the collar to bring him down to kiss him very boldly. She missed him still. "I never stopped thinking about you, Gerald."

"I never stopped thinking about you."

"Why didn't you call?" She asked between kisses.

"I was scared you were with someone. Why didn't you call?" Gerald felt like a drowning man as he lifted her up in his arms to continue kissing her.

"I had the same reason. Gerald, I still want you." Phoebe was always logical, but this time she felt that her hormones did the talking.

"Want to go out to dinner now and start a first date?" Gerald wanted to toss her on the couch to make love to her, but didn't want to assume.

"No. Sex now, date later."

Gerald's eyes went wide with her bold request. "Phoebe, are you sure?"

"Gerald, you are the only one I've ever been with. I want you. I need you. Take me." Wiggling out of his arms, Phoebe took his hand to lead him to the bedroom. "Do you object to this?"

She was hungry like himself. "No, I just wanted you to be sure."

"Oh I'm sure."

Crap! A demanding Phoebe was the hottest thing to him. Gerald followed her into the bedroom ready to worship every part of her again. During intercourse they were screaming out one another's names to the point of Gerald ran into another room after their third bout to come back to ask her to marry him. He didn't have a ring just yet, but he fashioned something from a ribbon he spotted in the other room.

"Are you serious?" Phoebe inquired as she eyed the handmade trinket.

"Yes, Phoebe. I always wanted to marry you. I know you'll work long hours, but I know you'll be coming home to me. I'm proud of the profession you chose. I'm proud of you. Always have been. You have any clue how many times I think I see you? I swear it is every where. I love you." Stands up on the bed, Gerald shouted out. "I LOVE YOU!

Giggling, Phoebe waited till he sat back on his knees. "I love you too, Gerald, and yes I'll marry you."

"You will?!" She nods her head, Gerald puts the ring on her finger. "Finally! Arnold and Helga will flip. I'm flipping. The best girl in the world will be my wife."

Most would want to be reacquainted, Phoebe thought that after this long knowing one another it was enough. She knew who he was inside and out, and wasn't in any doubt of her answer to him. He will make her happy. This is her Gerald after all.

In their part of the world, Helga woke up in the tent instantly flying out of there after cursing at the zipper for getting stuck. Heading to the bushes, she threw up. Glancing up at a pair of legs in front of her, Helga wasn't worried at the sudden appearance. It was normal. Hearing Arnold by her side asking if she was alright, Helga didn't respond.

"There will be a new chosen one soon." Raku announced proudly. "It has been written in the stars."

Arnold's face was still as he waited for Raku to leave. "We are having a child?" He asked Helga.

"Been feeling this way for a week now." Helga answered. "Yes, Football Head. I'm late. Really late."

Helping her up on her feet, Arnold gave her some water to drink, and waited for her to settle out. Watching a smile form on her face, Helga winked at him. Guess life really does come full circle after all. He was conceived in the jungle and now their future child was too.

"I swear if there is another fucking volcano I'm gonna try to pour some concrete into it or something to shut it the hell up." Helga cursed. "How are you feeling about this?"

Bringing her into his arms, Arnold kissed her on the forehead. "I'm happy about this. How about you?"

"I'm happy too. I just wanted to really make sure. I want to hop up and down, but I'm afraid of triggering another wave. You are going to be a daddy."

"And you a mommy." Maneuvering her to pick her up bridal style, he placed a kiss on her lips. "No working today. We are celebrating by cuddling."

Giggling at him, Helga waited till they were inside the tent spotting a text on her phone. Lifting it up, Helga showed Arnold. "Good day indeed. Our best friends are engaged, and we are pregnant." Sending a text back telling her congratulations, she'll wait to reveal their own good news.


	81. Chapter 81

**The question of Arnie and Greg will be answered here. I'll get to Brainy in the next chapter. I'm actually ending this story very soon so that is why the huge leap forward with them all. True I could probably keep writing this, but I guess I'm not in it as much as before. I'm glad that people have liked this story. Something I appreciate. :)**

* * *

They decided to come back to Hillwood. It had been 6 months of them staying in San Lorenzo, but feeling it was best to come home before her due date, Arnold opted to take work in the same museum his father was working in. It happened to be a trade off between them both as Miles opted to head back to San Lorenzo with a satellite phone to be used. Both his parents promised to come back before the babies are born. What did this mean for Helga and Arnold? They took over the Sunset Arms where after the news broke out of them about to become parents, they both returned home to find a nursery already set up for them.

Helga was posting online articles that varied between what Arnold did to what she loved to post. Due to her well researched knowledge of different stuff, she soon had almost a million subscribers. It was strange to say the least to find so many wanting to hear what she was writing about. It felt stranger when different well known magazines paid to see her work published. Enjoying the fact that she was a second breadwinner in the family, Helga felt more prouder as she rubbed her swollen belly.

For Arnold, after work, he went to visit his grandparents. Seeing where they now receded was as well manicured as Miriam's, Arnold examined in silence as his eyes roved over their shared headstones. It was a love between them that was so strong that when his grandmother passed away during the night, Phil uttered this sentence out, "It is time to join my Pookie." To hear the news while he was away was heartbreaking. The two people who raised him and taught him left this place wishing to remain together still in the here after. It was romantic in a sense. Arnold knew that his grandfather wouldn't be the same without her making him realize how easily it would be the same for him if Helga left too. They were joined together. They loved one another since they were young and even in the worst of times, it never lessened.

"I learned so much from you both. With you I had a great example of what a marriage is supposed to be. You may argue, but it is nothing but words. You work it out because you love that person. I know mom and dad are the same. We are so lucky for you." A tear escaped his eye. "We are having twins if you could believe that. Helga is slowly becoming really famous in her articles, and well I just love what I do. I know I will love the next stage in life with our kids."

Behind him, Helga came to visit her mother before wishing to visit their site. Stopping, Helga gave her husband some time alone as a smile formed on her face. She knew what he was saying. It took some time for him to visit here knowing how hard it was. Helga waited patiently for the right moment.

"I wish they could meet you, but I have a feeling that when they want advice on life that dad will warn them about raspberries before running to the bathroom." Chuckling softly at that memory, Arnold wiped a tear away from his face. "I really am sorry I didn't visit again after the funeral. I didn't realize how hard it was for me to do so until it hit me. Helga didn't push me, neither did mom or dad. They knew I would come here when I felt it was time. The time was to tell you the many thanks for everything in my life. How you became so important to Helga. I love you both so much." Covering his face he started to cry more.

Seeing him breaking down, Helga approached him to place a hand on his shoulder. He always knew it was her as he turned around to embrace her. Her shoulder became quickly wet with the tears he placed on it, but she didn't mind. Appearances are nothing compared to this. "You know how proud of you they are." She whispered in his ear. "They love you so much, Arnold."

"I know. For years I feared that day, and when it finally happened I couldn't take it. I tried to ignore it. I know they still exist in me, but I hate not seeing my grandmother in her many outfits as she runs around the boarding house. I hate not seeing or not hearing my grandfather cackling away over something. I miss his stories. I just miss them." Arnold kissed her neck. "I love you, Helga."

"I know why you miss them and even I can't get over it. Maybe one day I'll run around in different outfits." She smiled at hearing a bit of laughter in his voice. "Maybe you'll tell your future grandson to stay away from raspberries." Arnold laughs again. "We seem to have a tradition to hold up here."

"You mean to tell me that I'll be getting hot dogs on Thanksgiving still?" Hearing her giggle, he felt her swollen belly even more. Pulling away, Arnold put his hand on the side of her neck while his thumb ran along her jaw line. "So you really want to name them Phillip and Gertrude?"

"Arnold I am very positive about that. Not often you get a set of babies with different sexes. It was like it was written in the stars." Helga answered watching as his other hand rubbed her belly.

Getting on his knees, Arnold lifted her shirt up enough to kiss it. "I love my family. I can't wait to meet them."

"Me neither. I mean as much as I love the thought of being a mom, I will be so happy when this part is over with. The bladder pushing is monotonous." She groaned out. "Now Phil and Trudy, could you please not push on it right now sweeties. Wait till there is a bathroom nearby."

"I take it you need to go." Arnold spoke in a teasing tone while he stood up to take her hand. "I'll talk to you both later, you know how this part is."

"Bye! Love you." Helga called out in a rushed tone as they quickly made their way out of there.

Reaching the car, they both climbed in as Arnold tore out of there. "Just imagine if they could hear us what in the world do you think they will say?"

"They are probably both giggling at our last display remembering her time with Miles. She did tell me once that he was a mighty big baby inside of her." Fighting hard to laugh so as not to pee in her pants, Helga closed her eyes.

"Stay away from raspberries."

"Arnold, don't make me laugh. Just stop anywheres." Helga begged as she practically danced in the seat. "If this keeps up I'll need a diaper."

Trying to force his laughter in, Arnold sputtered out as he began to laugh really hard imagining her wearing one and demanding to be changed. It was probably not the best time to imagine such a thing knowing that her temper was more volatile now then before. "Stopping."

Hardly waiting for him to stop the car, Helga quickly undid the belt and went inside the restaurant to use the bathroom. She shouldn't of stopped to wonder about the possibility that they stopped at the first restaurant they ever ate at especially when the waitress recognized her to mentioned something about her being pregnant.

Stepping inside himself, Arnold went over to the booth they first sat at texting her that he decided to eat here instead of slaving away at the oven. After a few minutes she came out to come over to slowly place herself in.

"Ugh, I believe I swallowed a fucking elephant. Am I really this damned huge?" Sighing she mindlessly put her finger on the only item she wanted to eat before groaning. "Once they are out of me I'm laying on my belly."

Without pointing out the fact that she has two humans inside of her, Arnold found that she really wasn't that big for someone that is 6 months along with twins. Helga did happen to be one of those women that didn't put any weight on except for around her abdomen area. The doctor did say that she is very healthy and not all women put on a bunch of weight. He did say the one thing that he did have on his mind.

"I would love to see you naked after this."

Helga stopped her groaning just to see his half lidded gaze. "It is the woman who is oversexed when they are pregnant, not the guy. Are you serious?"

"Well you seriously can't get anymore pregnant now, so the answer to that question is a resounding yes." Arnold replied with a cute wink. "You have to admit that you love it."

Seeing the waitress, they ordered their meal as she licked her lips. "I'm going to have 20 children with you, aren't I?"

"More than likely, Swan."

"I just can't wait to meet them. I can't wait to scream out and yell bloody murder with everyone accepting it. Ah what a dream to have." Sliding a bit down, Helga closed her eyes in thought.

Does every woman dream about screaming bloody murder just to get away with it? Arnold wondered while he watched his beautiful wife enjoy her dream state.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Daddy! Jimmy is being a pain!"

Turning to see his daughter running up to him as she sported a cut on her arm, he leaned down to examine it. "What did he do for you to get this, Libby?"

Pouting, Libby told him that Jimmy pushed her to the ground with the hoe there resorting in the cut she had now. Looking up to see Jimmy's lanky 7 year old body running to him he began to argue that she was lying. Listening to his story, he watched as his wife came out of the house to walk steadily towards them. "They're at it again."

"Huh figures. I'm about tempted in letting Tamber take them for the weekend. That oughta show them." Sasha told Arnie with an edge to her voice.

Hearing Tamber's name, Jimmy whirled around to his mom in a pleading voice. "But mom! I don't want to go there! She's really weird and makes me eat the ickiest sandwiches."

Keeping her gaze firmly on her son, Sasha put her hands on her hips. "Yeah well until I get the truth out of you that's where you'll be."

Arnie almost smiled at his wife's way of thinking as he took a handkerchief to start wiping the blood off Libby's arm. Sasha only flickered over to their 4 year old daughters arm for a mere second just to keep staring down their son.

"Fine! I just didn't want her to play with me so I pushed her." Bowing his head down, Jimmy knew he was in trouble.

"Alright now, no Tamber today, but your dad will be showing you your punishment." Walking over to her daughter, she crouched down to look at her arm. "Awe now it doesn't look so bad. Why don't you go inside to the kitchen and I'll be right in, ok honey."

"Ok momma." Sniffing, Libby walked back towards the house.

Standing up, Arnie instructed to help clean out the barn. Jimmy kicked the ground before skulking off towards his punishment leaving his parents alone. "What does she feed him for him to be so scared of her?"

"Mustard and relish sandwiches. She told me that her parents did that to her when she misbehaved or refused to speak the truth." Sasha made a face at eating a condiment sandwich. Stepping forward, she kissed her husband.

"I'm just happy she doesn't try to kiss you anymore."

Arnie thought that after she got pregnant shortly after attending college he actually feared she would of not wanted it or run away from him, instead after her initial panic they spoke as she attended college as much as she could till she had to leave it full time. While she still attended online courses to get a degree, he would often find her always silent. Thinking that she might of thought that he ruined her life or she was re-thinking her interest in him, Arnie needed to talk to her to find that she was afraid that she was ruining his life. Assuring her that he wasn't, Arnie then took a day to get a ring for her so he can propose to her.

 _As he was in town, Sasha was alone in the house just preparing food for dinner. Hearing a door, Sasha was surprised by Tamber. At first they spoke till Tamber made a move on her. Sasha kept telling her that she hadn't changed her mind in how she felt for Arnie. Not listening, Tamber placed her against the counter to force a kiss on her. Anger filtered through her system as Sasha pushed her away yelling at her to never do that again. When Arnie came back all he could hear was Sasha's raised voice prompting him to run inside to find Tamber there telling her that she couldn't help how she felt._

 _"I think it's time for you to leave my farm right now, Tamber. She has told you multiple times how she isn't interested." Arnie saw how Sasha was trying to calm down. He spotted the smeared lipstick on her face knowing what occurred. "Also she's with me." Sasha smiled at him declaring that._

 _"Yeah, but for how long though?" Tamber countered not at all impressed with his own declaration._

 _"Hopefully for the rest of his life." Sasha chimed in happily. "We are having a child together."_

 _Arnie took only mild interest in the look on Tamber's face as he mainly focused on, Sasha's. Stepping forward, Arnie wet a napkin so he can clear the smudge off her face gently. After he was done, he kissed her. "I'm happy that we are on the same page." Removing the small box from his overalls, Arnie opened it up to reveal a small engagement ring. "It isn't much, but I have a heart that's larger than this."_

 _Her eyes were moist as she leaped into his arms. "Yes! A million times yes."_

 _While it was strained with Tamber and all, she came back to apologize formally swearing she would never pull a stunt like that again. There were a few times that Arnie thought Sasha regretted being with him. Farm life isn't simple at all, and even after his parents gave the farm to them so they can go elsewhere, he still feared she would leave._

Kissing him, Sasha knew she had to head back into the house. "I can see you thinking about our past together. I'm still happy, Arnie." Kissing him again, she added, "I'll even show you tonight." Winking at him, Sasha turned to walk inside so she can attend to their daughter.

It was like she could always read his thoughts. Not like they were that complicated. Smiling at his wife's sexy back end, Arnie walked backwards a bit just to continue looking at her. Oh he was happy himself still. How did he get so lucky finally?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well after a show was done, Eugene was sitting in his dressing room feeling the bitterness of being alone. He hadn't been in a relationship in 5 years since Greg, and with a date here and there, he just kept feeling more alone as the days went by. The only reason why it ended with Greg was because of the stresses from school from both parties. He found himself missing him, but knowing that someone like him never stayed on the market for very long. He only thought that this simply for the fact that Greg was perfect. He knew someone like him would be snatched up by someone else. Yes, he still loved him. Yes he was afraid of finding out.

"Hey Eugene, you have a fan here to see you." Came the backstage hand, Nico.

"Thanks, Nico." His tone was void of emotion. It wasn't unusual for him to get someone backstage to see him, and while he enjoyed it, tonight he didn't feel like being there at all.

Footsteps entered the room followed by the door softly closing behind the person. "You were fantastic out there, Eugene."

It couldn't be. Eugene's heart pumped as he turned to face the owner of the voice. There he was standing there in a dark suit still looking as perfect as the last day he saw him. He stood up slowly from his seat afraid to dispel the vision he was having. Eugene then felt driven as he closed the gap quickly to pin him against the wall crashing his lips down on Greg's.

After a minute though, Eugene pulled back from him. "Oh Greg, I'm sorry if you are with anyone else, but..." He was cut off with Greg kissing him back.

Pulling away from him, but not releasing him from his embrace, Greg smiled down at him. "I'm not with anyone, Eugene. I came here to specifically see you. I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I was so afraid of finding out if you were with someone. I was afraid of contacting you. Oh you look so good."

Greg chuckled at how he kissed him again. "I'm happy you have the same enthusiasm."

Grabbing his stuff, Eugene took his hand. "Come with me!"

Hauling him out of there, Eugene hailed a cab. He didn't want to go to a restaurant, he wanted to take him so they can be alone so they can talk. Greg didn't object as he happily followed him up to his apartment to be let into a modest size place. Eugene told him he'll make something in a jiffy for them. Greg stopped him as he kissed him.

"I live here in New York too. I have been for the past year. I have dated, but nothing past the first date. All I can do is compare them to you. Eugene, I don't work in the morning and I hope you don't either because I'm not hungry right now, I just want you." Greg said firmly with so much determination.

"Same here. Well with dating and not lasting. I wouldn't mind breakfast with you. In fact I would love it." Eugene knew he was speaking fast as they continued paying attention to one another. "When I sing of love on stage, I vision you in my head."

Having a feeling where the bedroom was, Greg went in there. "You are fantastic. You were born to perform, Eugene."

"I was born to be yours."

Grinning at that, Greg began to remove his shirt enjoying how he got more toned over the years. "Hmmm what does the rest look like?"

"I don't know, but you'll have to see." Eugene answered cheekily.

Eugene was giving his thanks for being granted his first love back to him as he continued to kiss Greg.


	82. Chapter 82

Brainy never got angry at the fact that Lila was having this thriving relationship with someone. He was happy she was happy, but since she had been in her relationship, he wondered if his own daughter would forget about him. Lila finally informed Lexi about her seeing Stinky, and at first she was hesitant knowing that Stinky was always called Uncle. Now she was confused what to call him. Lexi would often question Brainy in her sweet voice, and all he could say was she was her boyfriend. When Lexi asked Brainy if he was still her father, that hurt him.

"Lexi, I will always be your father no matter what happens in our personal lives. Nothing will ever change." Brainy assured her.

While Lexi was comforted by that knowledge, Brainy wasn't. He was naturally scared even expressing that to Lila whom told him that there is no way he will be replaced.

"Brainy, you will always be her father, and Stinky knows not to replace you there." Lila kissed him always chastely on the lips.

Sitting at the bench in the park, Brainy thought to get up to walk around before heading back home. Hearing a curse down the pathway some, he spotted a girl slowly moving to sit on her rear to look at her leg that held a scrape on it. "Great, just fucking great."

Getting up, Brainy picked up a book on the pathway to bring to her. "Excuse me, but can I help you up?" He asked politely.

Without looking up, the girl was sucking in air through her teeth against the stinging pain. "Yeah thanks." Holding her hand up, she took his hand.

Lifting her up, Brainy recognized her immediately. She lost some of her baby fat on her face, and her hair looked even more fuller. "Will you be alright?"

"Well I won't be dancing anytime soon, but I'll be fine, thanks." Looking up to his eyes, she smiled as her cheeks went red before stumbling back. "Well this completes my embarrassing cycle for today. Just to let you know, I'm not stalking you, I was just reading when I tripped over my own feet."

Handing her back her book, Brainy smiled at her. "I had a feeling you weren't. You going to school?"

Crinkling her nose, Hilda shook her head. "Just part time at the community college. I'm helping my mom out with work and all, so I don't have much time for it. So last time I saw you, you were expecting a child. How's that going?"

"Going great there. She's a wonderful kid. Bright. Beautiful."

Hilda smiled at his prideful tone. "I bet you are married to that girl then. She had a strong right hook."

"Not married. In fact we just live together in separate rooms to raise our daughter. It's all good except at times I feel that I will be replaced by the guy she is seeing." Why is he telling her this? Is he crazy? It is one thing to say this to Arnold and Helga, but a past stalker?

Shaking her head, HIlda saw some pain there. "I will tell you this about that, don't worry at all. To be honest my mom and dad had me when they were young. It didn't work out, and even with my dad remarried when I was young, I never looked at his wife as my mom. The same with my mom with any guy she saw. Just be yourself constantly with your daughter and you shouldn't have to worry at all. You will always be her dad."

Looking away towards the water, Brainy enjoyed what she said. "I can only hope."

"Don't worry at all about that. I bet you date too, right?"

"No. No one looks at me like that. They find me strange." Brainy answered finding his gaze back to her. "I still wonder how strange you were to look at me like that."

"I have taste. Also my mom taught me that looks aren't everything. I did find a presence inside of you that I found completely intriguing. I'm only sorry that I took my obsession too far." Licking her lips, Hilda thought that maybe she better cut her loses with him. "I guess you want to head home to your girl. I'm gonna take off and hope I don't trip again."

Not saying anything as he watched her leave, Brainy felt that she was embarrassed still with her past stalking. "Actually I wouldn't mind some ice cream if you are up for it."

Hilda couldn't possibly believe what he just said. "What?" She asked without turning around.

Coming by her side, Brainy just said, "You deaf? I want you to come with me for ice cream."

It wasn't rude, it was cheeky sounding. Nodding dumbly, Hilda fell into step with him as they chatted all the way to Slauson's. Who knows what will happen here, but she liked that he forgave her for her past deed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was September. His parents were in their old room. They arrived back close to Helga's due date to await their grandbabies. For two weeks, Helga had been complaining at how uncomfortable she was practically snapping the heads off of strangers that crossed her path with the same gripe.

"Yeah I'm pregnant, but it doesn't fucking mean that the whole world can touch my stomach. I don't see an overweight person and slap my hand on them to feel their girth. Seriously people! Personal space." She would rant.

Even when Arnold tried to reason with her, Helga would pause in her own reflection just to say, "No uterus, no opinion."

Arnold almost took insult to that when he saw how his mom shook her head at him to tell him that she was just as bad when he was inside her. Miles even looked like he was signaling planes warning him to never piss off a pregnant woman. Arnold shut his mouth knowing that they were correct even if his bright side attitude always made him want to say something.

She was past her due date, so that was another reason why she was so uncomfortable. When he came upstairs to their bedroom, Helga went up to him to tear his shirt off demanding sex. When he tried to stop her, she told him that this helps to quicken the birth to happen.

"Football Head, please, help your wife out. I'm begging you."

Arnold couldn't say no to her. Couldn't say no to those eyes as they begged him. Arnold happily obliged to her. When after they did make love, and she moaned out that she doesn't feel anything yet in her raging belly, Helga did compliment him.

"It may of not happened, but at least I'm satisfied in that department." Helping her place her pajama's on, they fell asleep later.

At 4am it happened with her announcing to get the Packard started. Arnold rolled out of bed grabbing the stuff while helping her out of bed. Running downstairs, he pounded on his parents door announcing the baby is coming. Running back upstairs, Helga had a jacket slipped over her with a smile forming on her face.

"We'll be seeing them soon." It was such a serene smile on her face.

Kissing her, Arnold took her hand to lead her down. "Yes we will. They'll be perfect."

With his parents stumbling out of their room, they all headed downstairs to the car. With his parents in the front and them in the backseat, his dad tore out of there. Helga tried to remain calm even as they reached the hospital to her crying out in pain. It was closer now. Helga tried not to panic as she found herself brought through the doors after how close the contractions were becoming. She feared so many things now. She tried to remain calm as she was being dressed, and brought into the room. She wondered where Arnold is.

"Where's my husband?"

A nurse came by her side to calmly speak to her. "He'll be in soon, he is just washing up. This is a sterile environment."

"I never done this before. I'm scared." Helga had tears rolling down her face. "I want my husband." She had the doctor in there seeing about things down there, but no husband yet. Hearing the door open up, she looked up to him. "Arnold."

Hearing fear in her voice, Arnold kissed her forehead. "I'm here now. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I won't leave you."

"You better not." Feeling another contraction, she heard the doctor instructing her to push. Fear took a backseat as Arnold took her hand as she began to push.

As the hour progressed, the waiting room was slowly filling up with friends and boarders. It looked like the hugest reunion happening. No one wanted to say anything and when they heard a loud scream, everyone hoped it wasn't a bad scream. Phoebe wouldn't let go of Gerald hating hearing the screaming that was happening.

Helga couldn't push anymore as she fell back breathing hard. "Oh god. I can't. Arnold you do it for me instead."

Tears were rolling down her face as her body glistened with sweat. Arnold kept assuring her she could. The doctor then told them that she is really close, he could see the baby. Helga took a deep breath in to begin pushing all over again. Work outs were less strenuous to her.

"I can see the head. The baby's head is right here. Keep pushing, Mrs Shortman." The doctor instructed.

Helga did as she was told while afraid of not doing it. Last thing she wanted to do was hurt her own baby. Hearing a cry out, Helga relaxed as she watched the nurse bring the baby to a waiting bassinet to get cleaned and checked. Hearing that their baby boy was fine. Helga laughed tiredly. Feeling another wave happening, Helga heard the instructions all over again beginning more torture for her poor uterus.

Arnold wasn't able to see their son from where he was, but so wanted to as Helga continued to keep up her end. He can completely understand why women get so testy during this process. At least their daughter wanted to be more cooperative than their son as she was soon brought out. They both waited with baited breath to hear her prognosis. When they heard that they are both well. Helga fully relaxed.

Helga couldn't wait to sleep, but mostly she just wanted to see her kids. Watching two nurses walk to them both with their kids, Helga giggled. "Phil has a football head like his daddy."

Chuckling at that, Arnold took his son. "He does." Smiling down at him, Arnold looked at their daughter being placed gently in Helga's arms. "What?"

"She looks like me as a baby. Unibrow and all." Helga deadpanned before quickly shrugging it off. "Hello my little pretty beauty."

"That means she'll look exactly like her mom. A stunning beauty." Frowning quickly, Arnold thought out loud. "Great, now I have to warn future suitors not to get handsy with her."

Laughing at his attitude, Helga glanced up to Phil. "And he will be just as handsome as his father."

Silence was still in the waiting room just hating the waiting game. They didn't hear anything for some time so questions filled their head till they saw Arnold come out with a full grin on his face. "Everything is fine. All of them are healthy. We're parents." Immediately he was engulfed by everyone finding himself lucky that he was in a hospital if he passed out.

For Helga, she slept as soon as she was brought into her room. The door to the room opened up bringing in Arnold to lay in the couch that was in there. The light in his life brought in two more to it. Arnold felt at peace. He had his perfect family.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Six months later

Arnold walked down the aisle holding Phil in his arms, with Helga beside him with Trudy in her arms. Approaching the steps, they ascended carefully before heading to opposite sides. Winking at his wife, Arnold and Helga's eyes went up the aisle as the music started up after the flower girl, Lexi laid down the petals on the ground. After she stepped aside, Phoebe made her entrance. Helga felt tears form in her eyes as she watched her head down the aisle. It was her turn to someday reach where she is now.

"Your godparents are getting married." Helga whispered.

Gerald smirked at hearing her as he remained focus on Phoebe. He is marrying his pixie finally. He known for a long time how he felt for her, and his day has finally come. This was his dream. Stepping forth to accept her hand, Gerald guided her up loving his blushing bride. "You look incredible." His only reply to that is her cheeks reddening more.

Turning to face the priest, Phoebe felt like a giddy little girl again. No one knew how she would pretend to walk down the aisle or how she exchanged vows pretending it was Gerald she was doing it with. Only for a brief time in her life she felt this wouldn't happen after they broke up, but when they reunited she knew it was the right time in their life for a future. She wanted many mornings with him and many nights. She wanted a family too. She belonged with him and him with her.

"Gerald, I always dreamt of this moment with you. I thank you for making it come true." She said in her personal vow.

"Phoebe, you took the words out of my mouth. I can't wait to raise a family of our own together." Gerald wanted to wrap her up in a kiss right now. He almost screamed at the priest to hurry up. When he finally did, Gerald wrapped her up in a kiss. "You knew I was going all out there."

"I'm glad you did. How do you like our extra groomsman and bridesmaid?"

Taking her hand, Gerald and her descended the steps with Helga and Arnold following behind. "I actually enjoy how that worked out." Gerald informed her happily.

In the reception, Helga and Arnold were looking at everyone dancing while they held their kids. The looked at how so many things and how many things stayed the same too. Arnold laughed at how his own parents looked like goofs on the dance floor. How Eugene and Greg seemed to put others to shame on how well they danced. They watched as Arnie and Sasha's kids played with Lexi and Harold and Patty's kid played with Libby. Wolfgang was in love with Gloria deciding on just living together. Olga danced with her husband. Lila was at a table with Stinky just chatting away, while Brainy and his date Hilda were on the dance floor. Thad ended up coming with the zoo's doctor. Rhonda ended up coming with Torvold. Still not true commitment between those last two parties.

Seeing his parents approaching them, Helga and Arnold handed them the babies so they can head up front to give their toasts. Heading up to the mic first was Helga.

"Hey everyone." Nervous, Helga forgot everything she wanted to say. "I known Phoebe a long time. She met me when I was still a bully and when I stopped being one. She has been always so kind and patient. She was always understanding. I met someone very special to the point I often felt confused why she would like me. The answer would come clear to me later. This is Phoebe. She is full of love. Full of knowledge. I often would compare her to a pixie. Something her husband always thinks of. I consider not only my best friend, but like a sister. While I may have one sister, it is nice to have another." Taking a breath to ease any future waterworks, Helga continued. "Phoebe you met someone who will appreciate you and love you for you. He's lucky to have you and vice a versa. You both really belong together. I mean look at this group of four here. I married his best friend, and he is marrying my best friend. It's perfect, like the both of you. Congratulations."

Hearing cheers and claps, Helga felt Arnold's arm snake around her to keep her by his side. "That was beautiful, Helga."

"Thanks. Now drive it home like we know that you can." Kissing him, she stepped aside to smile up at him.

Studying the sea of faces, Arnold almost gulped. "So many years we known one another, huh Gerald?" Gerald nodded. "We developed our own handshake, we seemed to develop our own language. I thought of you as a brother more than a friend. You and all of us have grown up so much. Some have married and had kids. Some are in really healthy relationships. All in all, I'm proud to see how everyone is doing. I know Gerald and I will pause to look around to see what is happening. We done this so long that I'm happy I did it with him." Glances at Helga for a second. "When I met my wife I knew that I wanted her, but he was the one that knew I was already in love with her. Gerald has been the keeper of the urban legends. A man who is still able to spin a yarn like no other in my opinion. It makes me wonder if your future son will get your flair."

Helga watched at how everyone nodded agreeing to that. They knew his speech may last long, it was to be expected. It was something they often admired. Her husband was the center of the group. Even in the jungle someone would call for advice. It might get on your nerves at times, but in truth it was good to feel respected.

"I already know the answer to it, he will. Or maybe she will." Some chuckle at that. "Gerald, you watched like me. Our observations could vary but still end up the same. I seeked you out for advice because I always trusted you. You are a lucky man to found that woman to share your life with, but in truth she always did share in it. You grew up with her, I heard how you always talked about her. I'm so happy Helga pushed her to you in the hallway since you both acted like tiny kids."

"Hey I would of done it!" Gerald shouted out.

Raising his eyebrow up, Arnold had to mock. "When? The second coming of the ice age?" Watching Phoebe giggle, Arnold pointed to her. "See, she gets it." Taking a glance to see if their kids were ok, Arnold resumed. "Gerald she compliments you in ways you probably still haven't discovered yet. Phoebe, you compliment him in many ways. You both are these incredible people and we are all proud of knowing you in our lives. To Gerald and Phoebe. I hope you have many happy years together."

"Here here!" Gerald bellowed out as he brought his wife up to quickly guide her to the dance floor. "Ok Arnold, it's time."

Confused, Helga had Arnold dragging her to the dance floor as he positioned them near them. Hearing the music start up, Helga gave him a funny look. "Don't worry my friend, you're in good hands." Arnold whispered out as he whipped her out before bringing her back against him.

Watching them dance, Stella felt that this part of their lives became an almost odd happy ending to some, while more fulfilling to the rest. Holding up Phil, Stella hummed the music to him to find him smiling away. How he already reminded her of her sweet son and not just because of his head, it was because of that curious nature.

Taking a chance to observe so many around them, Helga stopped to give him a kiss. "Thank you, my Football Headed love god. Thank you for giving me this life."

"You deserve it. Should we rush them into having kids just so our kids have their very own best friends too soon in life?"

"Hmmm. I love the way you think." Stopping in the middle of the dance floor, they sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go and that will be it. I'm certain I left some things out so if you have any questions feel free to ask so I can try to include them in the last chapter. Thank you. :)**

 **Also that chapter will take them a bit more into future. You'll see.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Alright folks this is the last final chapter. Thanks everyone for the reviews and the views. You have no idea how happy I was with them. I tried my best in addressing as many possible things I could in this chapter which ends up in a small section. The gang are still friends. Most have kids. This is a long chapter for me to write, but in this last chapter it will show the kids from Arnold and Helga along with Gerald and Phoebe. You'll know how much further I got here in years by the ages of their kids.**

* * *

From the kitchen she could hear the argument of both Phil and Trudy as they entered the boarding house. It was the same argument with the same person in the same topic. Helga rolled her eyes as she listened to the voices get closer obviously seeking her out to side with one of them.

"When will you ever learn that she is just stringing you along. Hell, even Roger knows she is stringing you along." Trudy spoke with pure mocking attitude as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Lulu isn't stringing me along as you keep pointing out. She is a sweet girl who would never do such a mean thing in her life." Phil argued back almost tempted to slap his own sister in the arm, but knowing how well she could punch he held back. "Mom! Tell her I'm right."

"Geez! You are 15 years old and you are still calling out to mom to help you out. What will happen when you are married? Are you gonna cry for mom to help you out on the honeymoon?"

Helga was still facing the window just rolling her eyes at listening to her daughter. She was exactly like her at that age. "Well we taught him the birds and bees so if he is calling me for help then daddy didn't teach him correctly." Helga shot out as she slowly turned around to face her kids. The both really looked like Arnold and herself at that age, except Trudy removed her unibrow a few months ago.

Trudy smiled at that remark before Phil decided to speak again. "Mom, she keeps getting on me about Lulu."

"Hey! Don't forget that Roger and Susan are too. Hell the whole school knows how she strings you along, but do you listen? Noooooooooo."

"Trudy." Helga sent a warning just through her name alone. Will Arnold get back home soon from work? It was always her getting the first bits of their conversations while he comes in at the very end. "Phil has to make up his own mind about her. Arguing about it constantly will get you nowheres."

"Ha!" Phil pointed at her as he began to laugh.

"Phil." Same warning tone. "Same goes to you too." Hearing the door open and close up, Helga knew Arnold came home. "Oh honey!"

Coming in swiftly, Arnold saw that Helga was in the middle of another tiff with their kids. "Same subject?"

"Yep and different day. Who would of thunk it?"

Smirking at his wife's sarcastic attitude, Arnold went further into the kitchen to stand next to her at the counter. "Phil, you may think she's the one right now, but you are too young."

"You were young when you met mom and married her." Phil pointed out.

"We were 18 and very mature for our ages. I knew your mother was the one. At age 14 you don't just yet." Arnold countered levelly. "Also don't tell me you'll wait till your 18 and then decide to marry her. As you grow up your tastes change."

"I know I'll love Lulu forever."

Arnold tried not to chuckle at that but he did. "Sorry I don't mean to laugh at you, but you really need to expand yourself. You need to grow up. It is fine to have crushes, but to make a commitment to one person now is just not prudent."

Helga hoped he never brought up her 3 year old crush on him because they'll lose that argument for sure. She knew about Lulu. She met her, she is a tease at such a young age even. She also strung the boys to get what she wanted, but to argue this to someone, Phil's age would be a never ending battle.

"Ha!" Trudy laughed in her brother's face.

Turning to face his sister, Phil wasn't about to do it, but he let the cat out of the bag. "Oh? What about Roger? You didn't think I knew how you felt about him did you?"

Blanching, Trudy sputtered that out. "Lies! All lies." She screamed out before lowering her voice to a hiss. "Who told you?"

"Oh Roger, you are my love g..." Phil mocked before getting a hand clamped down onto his mouth.

Scowling, Trudy pointed her finger directly into his face. "You shut it right now."

Both of their parents eyes went wide for two reasons: Arnold didn't know about her crush and Helga thought she heard her own voice coming out of her daughters mouth before spouting off poetry about Arnold.

"You could do so much better with Susan anyhow."

"Oh because she is your best friend? What would Uncle Gerald and Aunt Phoebe say about that?" Phil inquired as he crossed his arms.

Hearing two other voices enter in, Roger and Susan stepped into the house to be with their friends. Coming into the kitchen, both sets of twins stared at one another. Roger questioning what was happening there, and Susan knowing what was going on, but deciding to keep it to herself.

"Oh hey Rog. Uh let's go upstairs so we can do our homework." Phil announced pushing past Susan so he can head upstairs with his friend.

Susan's eyebrow arched up. "Let Lulu hurt him, Trudy, it is the only way he'll learn. Come on so we can do our partner project."

"Alright fine."

Watching the kids disappear, Helga sighed heavily before going to hug her husband. "Drama, drama, drama." Listening to Arnold chuckle, she kissed his neck. "How was work?"

"Pretty decent. How was it for you?"

"National Geographic called for an article that I wrote. They want to print it."

Pulling her away from him, Arnold beamed. "That's great, Swan."

Shrugging, Helga pulled away from him feeling tired all of a sudden. "Trudy sounds too much like me at times. I know I turned out fine, but man I didn't know about her thing for Roger."

"Oh really? How does she sound like you?"

"I was 3 years old when I said, 'Oh Arnold I love you and I want to marry you.' Yep, that old." Helga spoke in a hushed tone.

Bringing her back on her feet, Arnold began to dance around with her in the kitchen. "Well you did marry me so it worked out with us."

Breathlessly laughing, Helga thought to panic him. "I guess that means we should start a wedding fund for her if she is going to marry, Roger."

Stopping in mid step, Arnold shook his head. "No. I'm not ready for that joke. Let them grow up first and then we'll talk."

"Awwwwwww. What's the matter? You that afraid of our daughter getting married?" Helga teased as she tried to pinch his butt cheeks.

"I'm imagining her at age 15 getting married. Not when she's an adult. Crap! I'm thinking of her pregnant and..." Feeling her hands on his shoulders, Arnold tried to calm his breathing.

"Surprised you aren't thinking about Phil accidently getting someone pregnant." Watching her husband's eyes bulge, Helga didn't mean to set off a powder keg. "Football Head. Calm. Breath. Seriously don't jump to conclusions. Phil is exactly like you so don't worry about that."

"What if he gets Lulu pregnant? I don't want her in the family." Heading to the fridge, Arnold pulled out a bottled water to drink it down fast.

"I thought you told me she reminds you of Lila. What with her red hair and her weird speech pattern." Examining Arnold, Helga decided to sit down again.

"It looked like her when she was younger, but Lulu isn't like Lila. If it was then I wouldn't worry there. I caught that girl kissing so many boys that it almost made my head fall off. Lila was never like that."

Dancing her fingers along the table top, Helga smirked. "I know. Lila even mentioned it when we were grocery shopping. She told me if that was her daughter she would teach her some proper manners. Pity Lexi isn't our kids ages. I remember when Phil had a crush on her."

"What if he decides on Susan one day?" Coming back to her, Arnold stood behind her to massage her neck.

"Then Phoebe and I would be happy." Hearing rushed footsteps heading back downstairs, they spotted Susan rushing outside through the backdoor. Both curious, Helga and Arnold went to the window to find Susan practically swooning outside before rushing back inside to pause near the entrance of the kitchen.

"Oh. Hello. Don't mind me, I uh needed air." Blushing, Susan went back upstairs before they spotted Phil say something to her. Watching their son head towards them, Susan was holding her hand against her heart just blushing away.

Waiting for their son to get some drinks and snacks, Arnold let some time drift by before saying anything. "They grow up too fast."

"Yep. Now I see why Trudy wants Phil with her."

"Yep."

'HEY! Watch it bucko!" That was Trudy's voice upstairs. Hearing a mumbled voice, Trudy's voice was once again heard again. "Well it's not my fault that you are blind or dumb. Didn't anyone tell you to knock on the door to see if anyone is using it?" Listening to more mumbled voices, Trudy resumed. "I didn't have my shirt on because I was cleaning the stain I just put on it. Did you like what my bra looked like? You were staring at that long enough."

Eyes wide, Helga and Arnold decided to go upstairs to find Roger and Trudy having a heated discussion.

One hand behind his neck, Roger was scratching behind his neck. "Well it was... Nice. I mean everything looks nice." Eyes bulging out, Roger tried to correct it before he was pushed away from Trudy.

"You pervert. I oughta deck you for that." Angry, Trudy went to her room to rejoin her friend.

Aware of two extra pairs of eyes on him, Roger felt bad for walking in on their daughter. "Oh I'm sorry. I was in a rush to use the bathroom and I wasn't thinking. I really didn't mean to stare. Please don't tell mom and dad."

Helga remained quiet while Arnold decided to speak to Roger. "We won't tell just don't let it happen again."

Inside her room, Trudy leaned against her door swooning away. "I think he liked what he was looking at Suz."

"You have a pair of breasts and a nice body. Of course he liked what he saw." Susan tried to act perturbed at the situation, but whispered out. "What would Phil think if he ran in on me in the same situation?"

Walking back to her friend to sit next to her, she smiled smugly. "Phil wouldn't stop thinking about that."

Tapping her finger against her mouth, Susan was trying to think of some ways he could see that. "Maybe we should go to a pool or the beach so they can see us in bikini's."

Grinning, Trudy wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "I love the way you think. We just have to hope they don't look at other girls in the process."

"Or invite Lulu." Making a gagging sound, Susan couldn't believe that someone like Phil could be attracted to that.

"Well we could just rent a beach house together with your parents, Susan, and both your plans may come into fruition."

Snapping their heads at the door to see Helga standing there they tried to stumble for excuses. All of them made Helga hold her hand up to stop them. "Oh don't worry about that. I understand. I'm not one to encourage underage sex since you both should wait there, but I am one to encourage a match. You want Roger to drool over you, Trude. You want my son to drool over you, Susan. I can ask your father, Trudy, but I'll leave the other detail alone since I don't want him having a coronary."

"What if he wants to invite the guys? I'm fine with them at school, but at the beach, no." Trudy knew her mom would be cool.

"Sid's boy is just as oversexed as him and about as paranoid, so no. Harold's kid is fine, but he will get in the way. Lexi is cool, but even she would want to stay away from the whole scene since she has a boyfriend now and is attending college. I have a huge list to go through so I'll just leave it like this. Two families with two sets of kids. That is enough." Helga stated.

The group had varying ages of kids. Lila and Stinky did marry and tried to have another kid, but that failed for health reasons. Brainy and Hilda married also with a son of their own which was 2 years younger than their own kids. Though it didn't stop Stan from stalking, Trudy.

Eugene and Greg adopted and seeing that he was just too curious of the female body, Helga had to keep an eye on him since he had a crush on all the girls in the group. Pervert Sam is what the girls nicknamed him. When Sam goosed Trudy, he received the biggest punch in the face after that.

Arnie and Sasha's kids were too far away to play with the others. Wolfgang and Gloria were the same thing when they moved to Florida for her own job. Olga also adopted with her husband. A little girl from China who was as small as a 4 year old, but was really 9 years old.

Lorenzo and Nadine's kids were always traveling with their parents. They have a son who was 12 by the name of Guy, and had a 9 year old daughter by the name of Melanie. Two of them were just as attractive as their own parents.

Sheena's kid was actually from Sid. They never married. They just got together once in a while to reenact old times together. Sid felt like too much of a freewheeler in his business, while Sheena didn't want to be tied down.

After telling Trudy her plan, Helga went back downstairs to start up dinner. They only had a few boarders now which were the Kokoshka's and Ernie. Mr Hyunh moved out to a place of his own. Miles and Stella would come back in town to visit every few months and stayed in their old room. They were fine with less boarders since they both brought in enough money to handle things. Coming back into the kitchen she went to kiss her husband.

"Want more kids?" She teased.

"No, but I'm fine with what we always do to get almost to that step." Arnold teased back as he roamed his hands up her body to cup her breasts being mindful to watch his surroundings for kids running around. "I feel like spoiling my hot wife tonight."

"I feel like doing the same thing for my husband." She moaned back enjoying what he was doing.

Meanwhile on the roof, Phil was talking about the homework when Roger stopped listening to watch Trudy step onto the roof wearing a bikini top. When the hell did she get so hot?

"Phil? Do you have any glue left? Mines has seemed to dry up." Trudy inquired as she tried to remain focused on the back of her brothers head.

"Yeah it's in my room on the desk. Help yourself to it. Just bring it back." Phil told her absentmindedly.

"Thank you. I'll bring it back when I'm done." Adjusting herself with just a simple hip movement, Trudy winked at Roger before heading back downstairs.

Roger will not get this image out of his head for a long time. Has she always looked that damn good without a shirt on?

Running downstairs, Trudy held her friend's hands. "Oh my god! He couldn't stop staring at me. We have to do this for you. We have to go to the beach."

Excited, Susan hopped up and down with her friend. "If we do we have to find hot bathing suits."

"I hear you. Let's go plan since our homework is done with." Trudy suggested as they ran back into her room.

Meanwhile upstairs, Roger was still in a state. "We should go some place to swim. I want to go to the beach or lake."

Looking up, Phil stared at him dumbfounded. "What? Why? Oh maybe to see Lulu in a bikini. Oh I can imagine that."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Roger hit him upside the head. "No dumb dumb. Lulu is a lost cause. Go on to bigger and better things."

Almost wishing to argue with him about, Lulu, Phil decided to talk. "So is there anyone you have in mind to go to the beach with besides me?"

Trudy, Roger thought. He just wanted to see her like that again. He wanted to see that wink again with a promise of something more. "Oh yeah. I have just the person I want to see in a bikini again."

Phil smiled. "Great! Maybe I'll talk to my parents to see if they can go for it."

"Yeah you do it." Still dreaming, he was snapped out of it when he saw his sister come up. "SUSAN! Cover up. Why are you wearing that?"

Snapped once again out of his thoughts, Phil turned around to see Susan in a bikini top. "Wow." He mouthed out.

"What? It got hot and I wanted to cool down. What's it to you?" Susan snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.

Taking every inch of toned skin on Susan, Phil was openly drooling. "It's hot in the room? Why don't you come up here to study."

"Dude!" Roger snapped at his friend. How could he be this dense?

Looking back at his friend, Phil hated taking his eyes off of her. "What's your problem? I'm just being helpful." He stammered out.

"Oh my god!" Roger looked between his sister and his best friend as he stood up. "Susan put a shirt on, we're going home." Bending down, he whispered harshly into his friends ear. "Stop looking at my sister that way."

"It didn't stop you from openly drooling at my own sister." Phil pointed out with a wink. Seeing his startled expression, Phil smirked. "What? Did you really think that I'm that dense? Just remember, if you get her pregnant I'm pounding you."

"Oh sure you could see that, but you can't see that Lulu is kissing every guy in this town." Looks back to his sister. "Change!"

As Roger was marching his sister down, Trudy was heading back up with that same top on. She really did look hot. As he issued out a good bye to her, Trudy kept going up to walk up to her brother to sit opposite of him.

"You got hot and bothered over Susan, didn't you?"

Phil hated that cheshire cat grin of hers. "So? Roger got hot and bothered over you. I bet you are satisfied with that."

"I am. Also dinner is ready so we better go down before Oskar eats it all." Getting back up, Phil gathered his stuff to follow her down. "I swear that man has a tapeworm inside of him to eat like that."

Snickering at that, Phil watched as Oskar came running past laughing like a hyena. "Crap, save me some food sis. I'll be right there."

"Sure thing."

Watching their daughter step into the dining room, Helga guessed what she was up to while Arnold's wanted to cover her up with clothes.

Arnold hissed out. "Gertrude Miriam Shortman, didn't I warn you to cover up when you are not in your room?"

"Nope. First time mentioning it dad." Trudy said sweetly. "I'm sorry but I really wanted my food and save Phil's from garbage gut."

"Hey! I have a fast metabolism and I need to eat." Oskar argued.

Staring at his garbage gut, Trudy kept her opinion to herself as Helga hit Oskar on the top of the head. "Pass the bowl along or I'll throw you in the oven myself." Helga threatened.

"Oh not again. I'll behave." Oskar complained.

Yep, some things don't change around this place, Arnold thought to himself as he began to eat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A month later after some convincing and getting rental for both families, Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe along with their twins went to the beach. As the adults settled on laying out on their lawn chairs, the kids were out swimming. Phil dived down under the water while Susan decided to do the same. Trudy splashed Roger with water just laughing away.

"Hey! Stop that." Roger yelped out.

Continuing to splash him, Trudy smiled wickedly. "Make me." Winking at him, she splashed him one more time before swimming away towards shore.

Roger looked around to find his friend and sister occupied before he decided to rush towards Trudy. Susan glanced casually over to her friend applauding her for making a move before she dove down to make believe she wasn't paying attention just to do a surprise bump in with Phil.

On the beach the guys were talking about their jobs and such while Helga and Phoebe were whispering to one another. "You know it isn't a surprise that the girls like the boys."

"I know. When Roger came home telling us about what Susan did on the roof, I swear Gerald almost had a heart attack." Giggling, Phoebe glanced over to their husbands. "They are growing up and those boys won't accept it. When Susan developed breasts Gerald began to gave rules to her regarding boys and dating."

"Ha ha yeah. Roger walked into the bathroom seeing Trudy in a bra and once Arnold found out he looked close to either exploding or fainting. When I went into her bedroom I heard them talking about plans to wear bikinis to get their attention. Hence why we are here now."

"What are you girls talking about over there?" Arnold wondered knowing his wife was up to no good.

"Nothing, Football Head. Continue talking about sports while we talk about our sexual drives." Helga threw him a wink before turning back to her friend. That should get her husbands imagination started.

"You really are so bad, Helga." Phoebe noted as she spotted Phil leave the water as if possessed with her daughter following behind. "Tell me this, did you put holes in our condoms to insure our kids would be conceived?"

"Why should I when you were pregnant before your wedding happened. Did you guys forget something during your moment of a reunion?"

"I plead the fifth there, but no it was some time before the wedding when I found out. You already knew that." Phoebe often couldn't believe her friends mind most of the times. She knew her daughter was a carbon copy of her.

"Can you blame me for wanting friends for our kids? I'm just glad you had twins too. What are the chances? Don't give me the ratio there." Helga said pointing a finger at her as she stood up. "Football Head, Geraldo, we will be taking a dip in case you want to protect us from guys hitting on us poor women."

Watching his wife in her pink bikini while Gerald watched Phoebe in her blue one, Arnold and him groaned. "We really should."

"Yeah since they are both MILF's." Getting up both him and Arnold followed their wives hypnotized. "I love that no one believes that Phoebe had twins."

"Same here." Helga held no stretch marks or any other thing that would show she had kids. Seeing a guy stop Helga to speak to her, Arnold rushed in his steps to reach her side. As faithful as they both are, Arnold still couldn't help his jealousy at times.

Still tracing where they could of gone, Phil had a hard time finding them whenever he looked to his side at Susan. It was distracting. As for Susan she was starting to feel ignored. "I bet you wish that Lulu was here instead of me."

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because of how gaga you are for her. Why do you like her so much besides the obvious?"

Was she sad about that? Phil thought. "She's nice."

"To boys only." Susan bit out.

"What do you mean?" Pausing, Phil saw that she was looking down.

Susan dug her foot into the sand. "She strings along the guys to get things from her. Don't you remember how much money she got from you? At least the other guys are getting more than kisses from her. She keeps taking your money."

"How could you say that about her? Are you jealous?"

Clenching her fist, Susan couldn't take being ignored anymore. "Maybe I am but it doesn't stop me from speaking the truth. She's using you and you can't even see what is plainly in front of you." Stomping on the ground she began to walk forward again. "When I get back to the house I'm covering the hell up." She mumbled out.

Phil heard that as he followed her wishing to say something to her before something caught his eye. "No, no, no, no, no. Your brother is dead."

Watching him run off, Susan began to follow behind to find that her friend made head ways with Roger. Silently she cheered inside her head watching them both make out. "Trudy!"

Pulling away from Trudy, Roger kept his hand on her waist watching his friend rush forward looking as if he was about to kill him. "It was great knowing you, Trudy. You have a wicked body."

Groaning, Trudy stepped in front of him to prevent her brother from killing him. "Hey! I can kiss whomever I wish."

Trying to move past her, Phil continued trying to kill his best friend. "She's my sister. How could you?"

"I like her alright. I really like her." Roger defended as he found himself quickly tackled by Phil. "Hey!"

Seeing Susan rush up, Trudy spotted her red eyes. Knowing what happened, she went over to the boys to pull up Phil by his ear to force him up. "What did you say to my friend?" Trudy demanded.

"Nothing! She asked about Lulu and she told me what she thought and then I asked if she was jealous." Phil answered trying to get away from his enraged sister.

Roger spotted how upset his own sister was. "You are an idiot. My sister is a thousand times better than that trash. Yep, you heard me, trash. Come on Suz. Trudy, I'll speak to you soon."

Watching their friends walk away, Trudy smacked Phil in the arm. "You happy?"

Sighing, Phil watched their friends slowly get smaller and smaller. "No, but as it is I just have no idea how I feel about Susan except that she is a friend."

"Most guys don't view their friends with a boner." Sighing she leaned against the tree. "Phil, I think you are using Lulu yourself to distract yourself from feeling anything for Susan. Think about it. I have heard you say her name in your sleep lots of times when we were old enough to develop crushes."

"Sneaking into my room again, haven't you?" Kicking the sand, Phil hated himself for being such a idiot. "Fine, I like her. I really do like her to the point that I'm scared that if it doesn't work out that there will be this animosity between us. I would hate that."

Glancing in their direction, Trudy put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry to argue with you all the time about that tramp. I should of brought it up in a different way. I just knew you weren't ready to talk about it and now that you are, it is time to face facts here. You not only like her, you love her. Phil, get some balls, and man up here. What happens if she ends up with one of the other males in our class? What if she ends up with the pervert of the group or oversexed Carl?"

Phil began to move forward. "No, I can't let that happen. I can't."

Laughing from Arnold's arms grabbing her from behind and lifting her up, Helga watched as their son was rushing towards Roger and Susan. "What do we have here?"

Placing her down, Arnold's arms remained around her waist as he observed Phil grabbing Susan in his arms and kissing her. Seeing Gerald's frozen expression on his face, Arnold whispered in her ear. "Meltdown commences in 3-2-1..." Just then Gerald collapsed into the water with Phoebe grabbing at him. "He can't handle it."

Helga remained quiet as she saw her daughter head towards Roger watching them begin to kiss. "3-2, and he's down for the count." Helga stated with good humor as she went for him. Helping him stand up, Helga kissed his cheek. "Time to start that wedding fund."

"Ug."

"Did anyone get the license of the bus that hit me?" Gerald asked in a wobbly tone.

Phoebe and Helga couldn't help but snicker at their husband's reactions. Their kids are growing up so this stuff was par for the course.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It was hard to break it off with her at first, but we knew that we had to do this while we attended different schools. We may of dated a few people, but it never stopped how we felt. I still loved her and she still loved me. So here we stand before you all today with all our families in attendance to join not only the union of Susan and myself, but also my sister and her new husband. I guess it was fitting that we all got together at the same time just to marry all on the same time." Raises his glass while holding his wife close against him. "Congratulations to all of us."

Clapping was heard in the massive reception hall they were in. Every friend new and old was there. Family members too. It was what their kids wanted and while the bill would be too much, it was great when so many pitched in. Watching the couples head to the dance floor they were soon joined by others for a slow dance. Helga and Arnold slipped away during the course of the evening to have some alone time together.

In a lone room after Helga picked the lock, Arnold and her were having fun on the couch. Some joked to Arnold that he must of had a huge caseload of Viagra or Horny Goat Weed to be this active with Helga, but that wasn't the case. Helga always managed to reach him just right. Did he get exhausted during? Sure, he did. He was human after all, but the second he glanced over to Helga she would give him just the right smile to get him going again. She was his Viagra.

"Any regrets?" Arnold wondered as he peered all over her naked form.

Adjusting herself just a bit, she made a slight grimace. "Just the one."

Instantly he hated his question, he knew he should never get nervous after so long together, but if his wife is unhappy he was too. "What is it?"

"Next time pick a room with a couch that wasn't so damn lumpy. Tonight I need a massage." Making a face again, Helga gave off a surprised sound when she found herself lifted up to be plopped down on his lap. "Shoot. I forget how strong you are at times."

Laughing just a bit loving the look in her eyes when he did that to her, Arnold began to kiss her collarbone. "Any more regrets?"

"None. None at all. You gave me everything that I could possibly want." Moisture filled her eyes when he pulled away enough to look into her eyes. "You made my dreams come true, Football Head. Any regrets with you?"

Listening to the music begin to play, Arnold heard their wedding song play. Bringing her up so they can both stand, he began to sway with the music with her in his arms. "Helga, you made all my own dreams come true. You came back into my life, you love me back, you gave my parents back to me, married me, had children with me, we been through so many ups and downs, and we still came out on top. You are my everything and that is all I can want."

A dream that was always a dream to her, Helga remembered always looking out the window of each place she was in wondering if she would truly have a happy life. She wondered if anyone could possibly love her and give her all that she so desired. In hopeless despair, she would always drift off into crying fits curled up in her bed hating her father. Hating her life. She always would latch onto a fellow 3 year old boy and think of that open face of his. How his eyes shown so much love and promise. She saw his heart right from the start. To think years later she would be reunited with the one who was that very picture of hope, and gave her so much in return when he returned her love months later after their reunion.

Guess fantasies and dreams do come true for some people...

~The End~

* * *

 **See you around my next story when I decide to write it. Also the kids got married when they are all 26. Thought it would be cool to give them already built in best friends by their parents. It does happen.**

 **:)**


End file.
